


kodokushi

by triadus



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, hurt/comfort в обе стороны, главные персонажи вроде плохие люди а вроде нет, иногда детальное иногда нет описание ран, киллep мингю, кровь очень много крови клянусь у меня нет кинка, мингю и вону как маленькие философы, много повседневности, никаких бет мы гордо позоримся до самого конца, пpecтупный миp, постепенное неторопливое повествование, разговоры разговоры РАЗГОВОРЫ, слоубёрн настолько слоу что где-то в середине можно забыть о ком вообще работа, упоминание убийств, упоминание/недетальное описание изнасилования в N главе, хaкep вону, читается как ориджинал
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 122,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triadus/pseuds/triadus
Summary: вот уже как пять лет вону работает в одиночку, пытаясь поймать призрака своего прошлого. всё кажется безнадёжным, пока ему не поступает интересное предложение о работе, что поможет ему достичь желаемого. есть только одно неприятное условие — придётся сработаться с настоящими преступниками.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 11
Kudos: 30





	1. 00:00

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hiraesse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiraesse/gifts).



> # damage — teflon sega & ozzie.
> 
> кодокуши (яп. 孤独死) — это феномен, при котором человек умирает в одиночестве, а его тело находят лишь спустя очень долгое время. дословно — «одинокая смерть».
> 
> замечательный трейлер (спасибо, свуг 🥺) к работе: https://drive.google.com/file/d/11DbJnGjhs2cVPuS08Odg9gT8pMuKQP3u/view?usp=drivesdk

_И тогда в груди моей родилось отчаяние — не то отчаяние, которое лечат дулом пистолета, но холодное, бессильное отчаяние, прикрытое любезностью и добродушной улыбкой. Я сделался нравственным калекой: одна половина души моей не существовала, она высохла, испарилась, умерла, я ее отрезал и бросил, — тогда как другая шевелилась и жила к услугам каждого, и этого никто не заметил, потому что никто не знал о существовании погибшей ее половины._

_Я был готов любить весь мир, — меня никто не понял: и я выучился ненавидеть._

Вону приземляется на асфальт почти бесшумно, не считая ухнувшего вслед за ним рюкзака. Тотчас закинув лямку на плечо, он выпрямляется и, не оглядываясь, сворачивает в небольшой узкий переулок, который пока непонятно куда ведёт. Вону неважно, только бы подальше отсюда. И побыстрее.

Расстояние между домами всего в пару метров, ему не попадается ни одного прохожего, что не очень хорошо, и Вону неосознанно ускоряется, просовывая руку во вторую лямку. Поправив рюкзак лёгким прыжком, он осторожно смотрит назад через плечо, и это становится его роковой ошибкой: он встречается взглядом с мужчиной, который фигурой похож на грузовик.

— Вон он! — кричит мужчина, указав битой прямо на Вону, и тот понимает, что пора не просто ускориться. Пора уносить ноги. — Блять, сюда! 

Топот кед по заляпанному плевками, размазанной жвачкой и нечистотами асфальту эхом разносится вокруг, отскакивая от невысоких домов. Переулок ведёт вниз, и Вону, работая ногами, скорее спускается, вцепившись пальцами в лямки рюкзака со всей силы. Сзади ему вторит точно такой же топот, но уже нескольких ног, и это подстёгивает перебирать ногами ещё сильнее, и уже неважно, что горло сдавливает острой проволокой, а стопы жжёт от каждого прикосновения подошв к асфальту. Хочешь жить, и не такое стерпишь.

Достигнув конца переулка, Вону выбегает на оживлённую улицу. Людей здесь полно, у входа в метро даже образовывается небольшая пробка, и Вону проскальзывает в неё, как нож в масло: ему, как можно скорее, нужно оказаться под землёй. С его ростом его быстро заметят в толпе, а так у него будет шанс запрыгнуть в первый попавшийся поезд. Вряд ли его будут преследовать и там.

— Прошу прощения, — Вону, набросив на кепку капюшон, извиняется перед школьницей и первее неё спускается под землю по специальным отдельным ступеням для колясок. Снова извинившись перед уже другой девушкой, Вону нагло обгоняет ещё несколько человек и, оказавшись у турникетов, прикладывает одноразный проездной прямо перед носом у совсем пожилой женщины и наконец оказывается в самом метро. Необходимости бежать больше нет, но Вону всё равно бежит, подгоняемый вполне понятным страхом быть пойманным. Такое с ним происходит не в первый раз и даже не во второй, и в какой-то мере он к этому привык, но страха эта привычка никак не убавляет.

Свернув в сторону своей ветки метро Йнчхон, Вону так и продолжает бежать, пока не оказывается на самой станции. Влетев буквально в последнюю секунду в вагон, он не замедляется и по инерции проходит дальше, в самый угол, и там и остаётся, пусть места ещё и есть. Пара человек вопросительно оборачивается на него, но быстро теряет интерес, в то время как он лезет в карман за пиликнувшим уведомлением телефоном. Пытаясь вместе с этим унять по-бешеному стучащее сердце, Вону дышит ртом и открывает сообщение от банка.

**Перевод 8 700 000₩ от +023 **** **** 19:47.  
Баланс DCME7891: 123 233 857₩.  
Сообщение: _Хорошая работа_. **

Наверное, это должно приносить радость, но Вону не чувствует ничего. Он бы чувствовал себя так же, даже если бы ему прислали всего сто вон. Или те же сто миллионов. Деньги не имеют никакого значения, поэтому Вону прячет телефон обратно, сбрасывает капюшон и прислоняется виском к холодному стеклу. Окно открыто, что создаёт нехилый сквозняк и неприятно треплет толстовку, но Вону всё равно. Он не чувствует ничего.

Потратив на дорогу примерно минут сорок и по пути заглянув в небольшой магазинчик за пивом, Вону оказывается дома к девяти. Бросив рюкзак в прихожей, одновременно являющейся и кухней, и коридором в спальню, и гостиной, Вону медленно плетётся к окну. Снаружи уже смеркает, темнота гонит детей домой, и сейчас на улице практически тихо и пустынно, если не считать аджумму из магазинчика, прямо сейчас с кем-то спорящей. Её голос отрывисто врывается в квартиру, когда Вону открывает окно нараспашку, а за ней и вечерняя прохлада, лаская щёки. Вону стоит так у окна совсем немного, разглядывая знакомую улицу, а затем, поставив банки с пивом на маленький квадратный столик, тянется за телефоном-раскладушкой, до этого стоящим на зарядке. Экран приветливо загорается стандартной заставкой включения, а следом вибрация оповещает о новом письме в голосовой почте. Долго не думая, Вону по привычке слепо нажимает на кнопку вызова, и квартиру помимо голоса аджуммы заполняет высокий мужской голос.

— _Мистеру Зи снова нужны твои услуги, перезвони мне, как будет время, дело несрочное... О, кажется, я нашёл кое-кому новую работёнку, только я не уверен. Нужно обсудить с тобой детали, опять же перезвони мне, как освободишься... Чёрт, я не могу дозвониться до тебя целый день, где ты шляешься. Срочно перезвони... Блять, Вону, только не говори, что ты снова оставил телефон дома, я убью тебя. Клянусь... Вону..._

Вону не дослушивает последнее сообщение, оторвав телефон от зарядки и по памяти набирая нужный ему номер телефона. Прослушивая голосовую почту, он тем временем разделся, натянув на себя старую растянутую футболку и тренировочные штаны, убрал пиво в холодильник, а сейчас, поставив телефон на громкую связь, включает электрический чайник.

— _Наконец-то, блять. Что на этот раз_? 

— Батарея села, — Вону удостоверяется, что воды достаточно, и достаёт с верхней полки подвесного ящика две упаковки рамёна. 

— _Может, всё же стоит тогда дать мне свой настоящий номер, чтобы я зря не тратил свои нервные клетки, которых и так почти не осталось_? — Китэ звучит обеспокоенно, но Вону знает этого парня слишком хорошо, чтобы поверить в это — тот беспокоится только о деньгах, которые потеряет, если с Вону что-то случится. 

— Ты же знаешь, не по правилам.

— _Да ла-адно, мы почти как братья. Ну же_.

— Тогда и ты в ответ дашь мне свой.

После этого на том конце провода воцаряется тишина, и Вону хмыкает: это было очевидно. Про самого Китэ он знает только то, что ему положено знать, но, если ему достанется его настоящий номер, привязанный к паспорту, он узнает о том буквально всё. И сможет вертеть информацией так, как захочет, не в положительную для некоторых сторону. 

Сам Китэ это прекрасно понимает, поэтому тоже хмыкает, и переводит тему:

— _Где ты пропадал?_

— В Тонджакку. Для подтверждения выполнения заказа клиент попросил лично об этом доложить.

— _Ох, в последнее время все такими параноиками стали. Ты же хотел, чтобы деньги были отправлены через перевод. Неужели в конвертик завернули и под камушек?_

— Нет, переводом. Но номер скрыт. Я бы мог запросто проверить, но...

— _Уважение личного пространства клиента_.

— Именно, — покрошив лапшу в глубокую тарелку, Вону заливает её водой и закрывает тарелкой. Конечно, это одно название, а не рамён, но ему всё равно: единственное, что он сейчас хочет, — это забросить в себя хоть что-то и пойти спать.

— _А по поводу твоего второго дела... Есть что-нибудь?_ — Китэ спрашивает это излишне осторожно, почти шёпотом, чем заставляет Вону обернуться на телефон и задумчиво поджать губы. Для обычного связного Китэ слишком много знает о Вону и его прошлом, но Вону и не против. Приятно иметь хотя бы одного человека в жизни, с кем можно обсудить что-то очень личное. Инициативный Китэ и сам старается помогать с этим делом, пусть и никогда не был знаком с Минхи.

— Нет, здесь... Ничего. Зато наткнулся на очередных придурков, желающих превратить меня в отбивную.

— _Айщ, Вону! В который раз! Нет, больше никаких встреч и потверждений, ни-ка-ких. И я помню, что мы договаривались, что я всего лишь направляющий и у тебя полная свобода действий, но впредь я настаиваю, чтобы всё делалось исключительно через меня. Где я буду твою задницу искать, если в следующий раз они поймают тебя_?

— Признай, что ты всего лишь переживаешь из-за денег, — в голосе Вону звучит весёлость, хотя на самом деле ему не до смеха. Он снимает тарелку и перемешивает лапшу, наблюдая, как кусочки зелени прилипают к стенкам миски.

— _Конечно!_ — без тени смущения соглашается Китэ. — _Ты мой самый прибыльный ребёнок из всех моих детей! Ну так что, мы договорились?_

— Я переезжаю. Думаю, найти мой дом — это всего лишь вопрос времени для них, — Вону уже успел обдумать всё хорошенько, пока ехал в метро. Да и не так уж это ново — он переезжает каждые полгода. Вот что бывает, когда конкретно так портишь сомнительным людям все планы и ломаешь их жизни. — Поэтому пока без сделок. 

— _Вону, ты слушал мои сообщения? Я-_

— Китэ, дай мне время замести следы. Максимум неделя. Может, пару дней.

— _Ты скоро все спальные районы Сеула по кругу испробуешь_ , — ворчит Китэ, но чисто так, для вида. Ему нравится думать, что у него есть рычаги давления на Вону, когда как в реальности всё в точности наоборот.

— Я подумываю переехать в Коян. Вернуться... домой.

— _Вону-_

— Позже я скину тебе мой новый адрес и номер телефона. До связи, — оказавшись у телефона-раскладушки, Вону, не дожидаясь прощания Китэ, сбрасывает, а затем с характерным громким стуком захлопывает его. Задумчиво уставившись в ножку столика, Вону крутит телефон-раскладушку в руке, а после, устало вздохнув, протирает свободной рукой лицо и возвращается на кухню.

Квартира у Вону совсем маленькая, места почти нет, поэтому он любит во время работы устроиться на своём широком подоконнике. Щёки обдувает остывший за вечер воздух, звуки ночного Сеула негромко доносятся до него, как бы делая тоже своей частью, и всё это так успокаивает, что иногда, смотря на тёмное небо, он забывает о своей тяжёлой ноше. Но всего на мгновение.

После ужина, выпив первую банку пива, Вону, как обычно, устраивается на подоконнике. Сегодня совсем не холодно, однако он всё равно покрывается мурашками, включая ноутбук и выходя в сеть. Это всегда тяжело. Вону занимается этим почти пять лет, но каждый раз, когда он начинает свои личные поиски, это словно впервые. В обычных случаях он не дрейфит, но не здесь. 

Скрытая сеть (или как Китэ её называет ласково «Тёмный веб») приветливо встречает Вону целой системой защиты, но он привычно получает доступ всего за пару секунд. Его единственной целью сегодня является знаменитый сервер «Помпеи» — самый настоящий рассадник всякого дерьма. Здесь можно найти всё, что угодно, но Вону интересуют только скрытые каналы секс-торговли. Эти каналы постоянно удаляются, появляются новые, меняется шифрование, и Вону приходится проверять их все. Проверяет он и KakaoTalk тоже, ведь по сути всё произошло именно там. Вону мониторит всё, что содержит в себе слова «секс» и «торговля».

_Эй, только вернулся обратно в Корею, хотел бы снова встретиться с этой красоткой. Имеется?_

Вону всегда набирает подобный текст через силу, и каждый раз ему приходится придумывать объяснение тому, почему он спрашивает это так поздно, прошло же столько времени, вряд ли кто-то вообще помнит Минхи. Звучит совсем безнадёжно, но Вону делает хоть что-то. Изначально он пытался проверять все подобные случаи, но потом понял, что уже тупо ведёт грустную статистику, и пора что-то менять. Они с Китэ так и продолжают этим заниматься, но главной их целью являются все клиенты, что каким-либо образом связаны с каналами секс-торговли. Это удобно — Вону выполняет заказ и заодно изучает человека вдоль и поперёк (если есть такая возможность). К сожалению, на данный момент результат нулевой, но Вону не отчаивается. Его личный мониторинг каналов тоже кажется бесполезным, но, несмотря на то, что это всегда тяжело, это успокаивает: _он делает хоть-то что-то_. Вону некуда торопиться. У него есть на это целая жизнь.

Поэтому Вону не отчаивается, когда спустя полчаса ожидания не получает ничего. Он старается абстрагироваться, связываясь с ещё несколькими «организациями», а потом просто ждёт, прислонившись спиной к стене и разглядывая тёмное, беззвёздное небо. Слёзы предательски подступают, как и всегда, когда он садится за это дело, но Вону мастерски сдерживает их. Взгляд невольно падает на фотографию — совсем молоденькая девочка с яркой улыбкой и ямочкой, совсем как у Вону, и с длинными каштановыми волосами. Мягко улыбнувшись, Вону тянется к ноутбуку и едва ощутимо прикасается к изображению Минхи, взглядом исследуя каждый пиксель. _Боже, как же он скучает_. Он скучает настолько сильно, что иногда кажется, будто он разучился чувствовать что-либо ещё. Любой бы на его месте уже давно сдался и жил дальше, но у Вону подобного варианта даже никогда не появлялось в голове. Он обязан найти правду. Узнать, что же с ней произошло.

Вону сидит ещё немного, всего пару часов, а затем уходит спать. Его жизнь — это сплошной беспорядок, никто нигде не ждёт его, поэтому он позволяет себе ещё немного поваляться в кровати и позависать в... «обычном» Интернете, прежде чем уйти спать. Уже почти два часа ночи, а встаёт Вону обычно к пяти, но, опять же, ему никуда не надо, поэтому засыпает он медленно, лениво. Долго ворочается, запутавшись в покрывале, и надеется, что хотя бы сегодня его ничто не побеспокоит и ночь пройдёт спокойно. Если честно, Вону всегда на это надеется. Но ему очень редко с этим везёт.

Это всегда начинается с чего-то приятного. 

Вону снится что-то, что заставляет его улыбнуться и забыться, а затем постепенно всё меняется. Яркие тона неторопливо сползают, оставляя после себя серость, герои сна постепенно растворяются в воздухе, декорации пропадают по одной, а затем Вону оказывается сидящим во главе длинного стола. Это тёмная комната без мебели, стены и пол не разглядеть. Кажется, он здесь совсем один, но медленно, во главе стола напротив, начинается проявляться силуэт молодой девушки. Вону тотчас узнаёт её и порывается к ней, но он будто прирос к стулу — он не может сдвинуться с места и на миллиметр. Девушка ничего не говорит, просто смотрит на Вону ничего не выражающим взглядом, и это заставляет его заговорить:

— Прости, я, я так виноват перед тобой... Минхи-я, прости, — Вону бормочет это почти бессвязно, повторяя по несколько раз, а девушка перед ним так и выглядит незаинтересованной. — Прости, прости, прости... Это моя вина. 

После этого Минхи будто оживает — вопросительно склоняет голову и кривит губы в отвращении. 

— Это твоя вина, — эхом повторяет она, и голос её не похож на тот, что Вону знал — он низкий, холодный, пробирающий до костей. Чужой. — Это вина всех вас. 

— Прости, — почему-то во сне Вону никогда не может заплакать, у него просто не получается, и сейчас он всего лишь шмыгает носом. — Прости, прости, прости. Мне жаль, что это произошло с тобой. 

— Тебе жаль? — во взгляде Минхи сверкает что-то очень нехорошее. — Тогда почему, если тебе жаль, ты ничего не сделал? 

— Я-я пытаюсь найти тех, кто сделал это с тобой, я пытаюсь понять, что произошло, я... 

— Нет. Почему ты ничего не сделал _тогда_? 

— Я... — Вону открывает рот, но из горла вместо ответа вырывается беспомощный хрип. 

— Почему, оппа? — Минхи встаёт со стула и поднимается на стол, сразу же направляясь в сторону Вону. Она бредёт так медленно, будто и не двигается вовсе. — Почему?! Почему ты не помог мне ещё тогда? 

С каждым шагом кожа девушки сереет, волосы вылезают кусками, а губы обсыхают до невозможности. Прямо как у... 

— Почему?! Тебе было наплевать на меня? 

— Нет, Минхи-

— Тебе было плевать так же, как и им, верно? Никого из вас не заботило, что происходило со мной. Вы просто оставили меня одну. 

Минхи останавливается прямо перед Вону, и тот не может отвести взгляда от буро-красных синяков на шее девушки. Сейчас она выглядит точно так же, как и на фотографиях, что ему показывали. Только вот это были далеко не те фото, что он сам отправляет во время поиска, это были фото, которые ему показали для опознания. 

— За что ты так со мной, оппа? — Минхи почти шепчет, её губы не двигаются, а глаза не моргают. — За что?

— Прости, — это единственное, что может выдавить из себя Вону. Он прекрасно понимает, что делает что-то не то, но по-другому не получается. Он не может.

Минхи медленно, с трудом управляя телом, присаживается на корточки, а потом также медленно тянется к Вону, который всё ещё не может пошевелиться.

— Почему ты не спас меня? — погасшие глаза смотрят в никуда, когда она мучительно долго сжимает пальцы вокруг горла Вону. Ногти больно впиваются в кожу, и вместе с этим Вону становится тяжело дышать. Практически невозможно. — Почему ты не спас меня, пока я ещё была жива?

Вону пытался отгородиться от всего случившегося и запомнить Минхи светлой и счастливой молодой девушкой, но иногда всё, что он мог видеть, — это те самые фотографии с места преступления. Минхи больше ничего не говорит, лишь сжимает горло сильнее, и Вону, смотря на неё, видит эти самые фотографии. Конечно, после пары месяцев он постарался их забыть, но оказалось слишком поздно — подобный образ сестры твёрдо укрепился где-то в глубине сознания. Он укрепился настолько сильно, что это начало преследовать его во снах.

До ушей Вону, будто издалека, доносится хруст, и он просыпается. Просыпается со слезами на глазах, задыхаясь и ощупывая горло, но пальцев Минхи там уже давно нет. Он садится, первые пару секунд не понимая, где находится, но постепенно сон сходит на нет, и он ложится обратно. Этот сон снится ему настолько часто, что он выучил каждую его секунду, но всё равно это не помогает: всё всегда ощущается, как в первый раз. И, к сожалению, от этого нет лекарства, поэтому единственное, что Вону остаётся, — это свернуться калачиком и попытаться заснуть снова. Кажется диким, но это его почти каждодневная рутина. Вону старается не зацикливаться, иначе он сойдёт с ума.

Это всегда начинается с приятного, а заканчивается болью, но у Вону есть некое утешение в том, что следует дальше. Дальше приходит всепоглощающее ничего.

Следующие пару дней уходят на поиски нового жилища. Кроме Китэ у Вону больше нет никого, кого бы он назвал другом, список всех знакомых ограничивается коротким сотрудничеством на время сделки, а к соседям он никогда не привязывается, поэтому по факту ему всё равно, где жить. Единственное, что важно, — это само расположение дома. Вону избегает шумных мест и мест, близких к центру, поэтому в этот раз его внимание захватывает район Курогу. В основном он целится на спальные районы и даже находит два варианта, но также ему предлагается третий, совсем недалеко у тюрьмы Ёндынпо. Звучит сомнительно, но именно это и требуется Вону, поэтому, посетив все места поочереди, он временно останавливается именно на этом варианте. Это он решает сразу как возвращается после его просмотра. Уже вечер, девять часов, и постепенно темнеет всё сильнее. Вону идёт по узкой улочке со старыми домами с одной стороны и гаражами — с другой и изредка крутит головой туда-сюда, наслаждаясь тишиной и спокойствием и пытаясь прикинуть, подойдёт ли ему такой вариант жизни. Сегодня у Вону хорошее настроение, поэтому он немного забывается и не следит за тем, что происходит за его спиной. Только когда металлическая банка под чьими-то ногами скрипит, Вону вспоминает о том, что его, вообще-то, в последнее время всё чаще стали преследовать, и осторожно смотрит назад через плечо, делая вид, что всё также разглядывает дома и гаражи. Эта улочка плохо освещена, а темнеет с каждой минутой сильнее, поэтому единственное, что ему удаётся рассмотреть — размытую фигуру. Может, это обычный прохожий, но Вону считает, что всегда лучше перестраховаться, поэтому принимается постепенно увеличивать ширину шага, при этом сохраняя непринуждённый вид. На одном повороте Вону замечает, что к человеку сзади присоединился кто-то ещё, и вот тут-то сомнений не остаётся — его преследуют. Вону силой воли подавляет затопляющий изнутри страх и теперь уже разглядывает окрестности не просто так, а выискивая возможности побега. Сбегать прямо через дома не вариант, неизвестно, сколько их вообще и где они его ждут, необходимо найти другой способ, благодаря которому его не сразу достанут. Вону разглядывает гаражи, наталкивается взглядом на груду ящиков у одного, и наконец до него доходит, что нужно делать. Глупая затея, и всё же он попробует. 

Вцепившись в лямки рюкзака, чтобы уж точно не уронить, Вону срывается с места. Позади него преследователи ожидаемо тоже переходят на бег, но вот Вону уже у ящиков, а следом — на крыше. Замерев на секунду, чтобы удостовериться, что он не провалится, он несётся к следующему гаражу и прыгает на следующую крышу. Отключив голову, Вону продолжает свой опасный путь, каждый раз перед самим прыжком неосознанно замирая у самого края. Прыгая и прыгая, Вону преодолевает довольно-таки большое расстояние; последний гараж находится совсем далеко, а рядом только блок-контейнер, который намного ниже, опасно ниже по сравнению с высотой гаража. План — полное дерьмо, Вону это и сам понимает, но больше альтернатив у него нет. Адреналин в крови подстёгивает, и Вону перепрыгивает на блок-контейнер. Теперь последний гараж стал гораздо ближе, но Вону не успевает продумать хотя бы траекторию своего будущего прыжка — за спиной слышится звонкий топот обуви по металлу, а затем его сбивают с ног, и он камнем летит вниз. Удар вышибает из него весь дух, он корчится на земле, пытаясь прийти в себя, а его преследователи тем временем подходят ближе. Вону хватают за толстовку и резко опускают вниз, заставляя забыть обо всём, кроме боли. С титаническим усилием заставив себя открыть глаза, Вону видит, как прямо на него опускается нога в тяжёлом ботинке, и откатывается в сторону в последнюю секунду. Тотчас вскочив и истратив на это последние силы, Вону удостоверяется в том, что преследователей действительно всего двое, а следом уворачивается от выпада одного из них. Держась за лямки рюкзака, когда как надо было бы, наверное, держаться за отбитый копчик, Вону отскакивает в сторону ещё раз, но на этом его второму дыханию капут, и один из мужчин больно хватает его за левое запястье, выкручивая, а затем разворачивает Вону вправо и прижимает к стене контейнера, из-за чего пострадавшая рука оказывается болезненно зажата между самим Вону и холодной поверхностью металла. Вымотавшись, Вону не сопротивляется, когда и вторую его руку скручивают за спиной, его мысли заняты поиском выхода из этой ситуации. Вариантов не очень много, а Вону не успевает обдумать хотя бы один: совсем рядом раздаётся выстрел. Похоже, это кто-то третий — мужчина за его спиной напрягается и замирает. Затем раздаётся ещё один выстрел, чей-то стон, а следом пуля свистит где-то совсем рядом. Вону, не понимая, чего ожидать, замирает. Мужчина, держащий его руки, окончательно отпускает Вону, а после этого рядом раздаётся возня, и кто-то падает на асфальт. Вону медленно оборачивается и понимает, что повалили обоих преследователей — второй катается с одного бока на другой поодаль и держится за, кажется, простреленное плечо. Тот мужчина, что держал Вону, придерживает подбородок, пытаясь встать, и Вону не успевает узнать, что за этим последует — кто-то хватает его за здоровое запястье и тянет за собой в сторону последнего гаража.

— За мной. Живо.

Вону приходит в себя и, перестав тормозить, переходит на бег. Больше нет нужды держать его за запястье, но его всё равно не отпускают ровно до того момента, как они достигают автобусную остановку, перед этим миновав ещё один гаражный блок, пару магазинов и небольшую лесополосу. В это время подъезжает не особо популярный автобус (никто из ждущих не садится), номер которого Вону не успевает рассмотреть, поскольку его грубо вталкивают внутрь и тащат дальше мимо свободных мест, в самый угол. Вону со стоном падает на сидение, покручивая раненым запястьем, и только сейчас решается взглянуть в глаза своему спасителю.

— Чон Вону, — зовёт тот, усевшись на место впереди и сразу же повернувшись назад. Он улыбается и спокойно протягивает руку, которую Вону медленно, с неохотой, пожимает.

— Чхве Сынчоль.

— Сколько лет, сколько зим, а? — мужчина улыбается ещё ярче, но не издевательски, а тепло, будто встретил старого друга. Что ж, в каком-то смысле так оно и есть, только без друзей.

— И снова ты в нужном месте в нужное время.

— Я думал, дождусь хотя бы обычного спасибо.

— Спасибо, — искренне благодарит Вону, бросив взгляд в окно и пытаясь определить, куда они едут. — И всё же...

— Честно, заметил тебя ещё на Дэрим и только потом решил проследить. Я был здесь по делам неподалёку, собирался возвращаться, но решил остаться, вдруг ты снова вляпаешься в неприятности... Как всегда моя интуиция не подвела. 

Вону не отвечает, продолжая смотреть в окно. Честно говоря, это не первый раз, когда Сынчоль спасает его задницу, и даже не второй. Они и познакомились так же пару лет назад — Сынчоль помог ему избежать почти что драки с одним придурком, который заказал взломать телефон своей девушки, а затем разозлился, узнав, что она ему изменяла с тремя парнями. Кажется, будто Сынчоль — хороший знакомый, только вот как раз от такого типа знакомых Вону и старается держаться подальше. 

— Поправь меня, или покушения на тебя участились? 

— Есть такое, — Вону крутит раненым запястьем по часовой стрелке, а после наоборот. 

— Видел на «Помпеях» за твою задницу дают уже сорок миллионов. 

— Влез в пару дел, в которые не стоило влезать. 

— Ах, малыш Вону, — Сынчоль ставит локти на край сидения и наклоняется ближе. — Думаю, тебе нужна защита. 

Вону переводит взгляд с окна на Сынчоля, рука, до этого постоянно двигающаяся, зависает в воздухе. 

— _Моя_ защита. Я-

— Нет, Сынчоль, — причина номер один, почему Вону никогда не связывается с такими знакомыми, как Сынчоль, — они досаждают одними и теми же тупыми предложениями по несколько лет подряд. — Это всегда будет нет. 

— Может, хотя бы выслушаешь? 

— Я прекрасно знаю, что ты мне скажешь. 

— В этот раз всё по-другому, — автобус останавливается, и внутрь заходят несколько человек. Один мужчина средних лет останавливается прямо около Сынчоля, но того, похоже, ничего не смущает. — В этот раз я зову не на какие-то неопределённые миссии, всего лишь на одну. 

— Сынчоль, ты-

— Выслушай меня, — мягко требует Сынчоль, пусть в его взгляде нет никакой мягкости. — Всего одно дело. Масштабное. Я собрал всю команду, мне не хватает только тебя. Тебя, Вону. 

— Ты же знаешь, я не работаю в команде, — Вону повторяет это в миллиардный раз за всё то время, что они знакомы. Сынчоль всегда приходит с одним предложением, и Вону давно придумал ответ на каждую его сладкую заманивающую речь. — Я не командный игрок.

Как бы пафосно это не звучало, а это чистая правда. Он действительно не умеет работать сообща, потому что зачастую его интересуют совсем другие цели, не те, что интересуют других, и ему ничего не стоит оставить кого-то или предать. Вону важна только Минхи. 

— Эй, я поэтому и предлагаю тебе защиту — ты будешь всё время сидеть в офисе и заниматься своими делами, не считая того минимума, что мне будет необходим от тебя. Я работаю с этими ребятами целый год, а знаю ещё больше, и доверяю каждому, никто не посмеет тебя побеспокоить лишний раз или заставить делать то, что ты не хочешь. Только строго то, в чём мне нужна твоя помощь, — повторяет Сынчоль ещё раз. 

— Раз нужен минимум, то зачем тебе я? Ты можешь нанять любого. 

Вону всегда задаёт этот вопрос, и каждый раз получает разные ответы. Стоило пару лет назад всего раз помочь Сынчолю с одним делом в знак благодарности, и тот будто помешался, постоянно предлагая Вону работу, о которой тот даже не просил. 

— Мне нужен именно ты. Твои способности. Твои мозги. 

— Мои мозги... 

— Я ещё никогда не брался за что-то столь масштабное, и мне нужны не просто люди, мне нужны профессионалы своего дела. 

— Я профессионал? — хмыкает Вону, снимая рюкзак и ставя его к себе на колени. 

— Ты понял, что я имел в виду. Ну так что скажешь? 

— Прости, Сынчоль, но ответ не изменился. Всё также нет. 

— А что ты будешь делать со всеми этими участившимися нападениями? 

Вот здесь Вону затихает. Быть под защитой Сынчоля, звучит довольно-таки надёжно, он бы, наверное, даже согласился, если бы цена за это была немного другой. 

— Что-нибудь придумаю. Пока они не знают мой дом, всё под контролем, — Вону с кряхтением поднимается с места и надевает лямку рюкзака на одно плечо. — Прости, но твоё масштабное дело не для меня. 

Вону проходит ближе к двери, собираясь выйти на ближайшей остановке, и потом уже искать путь домой. Когда до времени выхода остаётся совсем немного и он уже готовится выходить, на его плечо ложится тяжёлая рука, конечно же, Сынчоля. 

— Деньги тебя не интересуют и защита, видимо, тоже, поэтому придётся открыть главный козырь прямо сейчас. Эх, ведь хотел же оставить на потом, — Сынчоль горестно вздыхает, не убирая руку, и смотрит прямо перед собой. — Знаешь, почему это дело такое масштабное? Будет вмешана «Free Dom Comp». И это приведёт тебя к Минхи. 

_Что_? Вону тотчас поворачивается к Сынчолю всем корпусом, открыв рот в немом вопросе. Никто, кроме Китэ, из всех его знакомых не знает про неё, никто. Сынчоль тоже _не_ знает. 

— Это ведь её причину смерти ты так отчаянно ищешь последние пять лет? — продолжает Сынчоль как ни в чём не бывало ровным голосом. — Я дам тебе подсказки. Нет, даже не так. Ты всё найдёшь сам, если начнёшь работать над этим делом. Звучит привлекательно, наконец во всём разобраться, а? 

Автобус медленно тормозит, люди сгружаются за его спиной, но Вону так и продолжает стоять. Теперь Сынчоль видится ему совсем другим человеком. Всё, что он про того знает, — Сынчолю тридцать лет, он родился здесь, в Сеуле, управляет группой наёмников «Ветераны», членов которой он самолично постоянно меняет, расформировывает, ищет новых, приглашает старых. Сынчоль и его ребята занимаются всем подряд, но в основном чем-то поверхностным, глубоко не копают. Сынчоль всегда казался человеком, который слишком много знает, но он ничего не знал о Вону. Вону непробиваем в этом смысле, так откуда... 

— Если надумаешь, звони. Номер, думаю, найти сложности не представится. До скорой встречи, — двери автобуса открываются, и Сынчоль вместе с остальными пассажирами скрывается в вечерней темноте. Проходит несколько секунд, и внутри никого не остаётся, кроме Вону, который так и продолжает стоять у входа. В следующую минуту пустой автобус закрывает двери и уезжает с остановки, увозя застывшего Вону вместе с собой неизвестно куда. 

Причина номер два, почему Вону никогда не связывается с такими знакомыми, как Сынчоль, — они всегда знают, в чём ты нуждаешься на самом деле. 

Возвращается домой Вону совсем поздно, точнее будет сказать, плетётся, с трудом переставляя ногами. Он почти не смотрит по сторонам, потому что сейчас все его мысли заняты Чхве Сынчолем и тем фактом, что тот знает Минхи. Вряд ли это Китэ, однако больше других вариантов нет — Вону никогда не оставляет за собой следов. Вероятность того, что Сынчоль разузнал это сам — очень низка, следовательно может ли это значить, что он говорит правду? Что он действительно знает, что произошло с Минхи?

Всё это время, что прошло с их с Сынчолем прощания, Вону размышлял об этом, но сейчас это будто по-новому обрушивается на него, заставляя неосознанно остановиться посреди улицы. Ведь может же быть такое, да? Что история Минхи не скрыта покровом тайны, а вполне доступна, нужно только знать, где копать? Вону искренне хочется в это верить. Потому что в таком случае это означает, что всё время поисков не прошло даром. Только вот, если это действительно правда, появляется одна небольшая проблема — Вону уже отказал Сынчолю.

В Вону чуть не врезаются, и он приходит в себя, продолжая путь. Это ведь, несмертельно, верно? Отказ Сынчолю. Вону ещё сможет с ним договориться, может, заключить сделку или самому каким-то образом найти источник, который выдал ему информацию о Минхи... С каждым шагом уверенность в том, что подобное прокатит, постепенно тает, как снег в начале осени. Вону и сам понимает, что выглядит жалко, пытаясь выкрутиться, поскольку Сынчоль ясно дал ему понять, что получить информацию можно только одним способом. Но Вону правда не командный игрок. Он уйдёт сразу, как выжмет максимум информации, так что он не хочет быть подонком, который бросит своих товарищей. Да, он сделает это с лёгкой безраличностью, но это не значит, что он не будет жалеть об этом вообще. Он всё-таки человек.

Продолжая путь домой, Вону ещё раз всё обдумывает и обещает себе, что разберётся со всем этим, после того, как переедет: сейчас ему и так хватает проблем с нападениями и внезапным перемещением на другой конец Сеула. Никакого перерыва в поисках, всего лишь корректировка планов. Проговорив это всё ещё раз в голове, чтобы окончательно успокоиться, Вону заворачивает во двор и чуть не врезается в неправильно припаркованную машину прямо у въезда. Нахмурившись, поскольку никто из соседей, во-первых, не имеет таких дорогих автомобилей, а, во-вторых, здесь никогда не паркуется, он оглядывает двор и понимает, что сегодня тот необычно многолюден. Несколько человек стоят прямо у подъезда, другие — у дорогих машин, каких здесь ещё две, а кто-то рассосредоточился у заброшенной детской площадки. Заметив в руках у нескольких непрошенных гостей биты, Вону шипит ругательство и резко разворачивается, спрятавшись за углом. Ещё раз ругнувшись, но уже громче, он осторожно выглядывает, чтобы удостовериться, что ему не показалось, а затем юрко возвращается к подпиранию стены. Вону буквально слился с кирпичной кладкой, смотря перед собой и лихорадочно работая извилинами, пытаясь решить, что ему делать. Обычно его мозг в критических ситуациях генерирует сомнительные и странные идеи, которые каким-то образом срабатывают, но сегодня в голове полнейшая пустота. Сейчас он может думать только об одном.

_Думаю, тебе нужна защита._

_Моя защита._

_А что ты будешь делать со всеми этими участившимися нападениями?_

Зажмурившись и сцепив зубы от осознавания собственного проигрыша, Вону несколько раз кивает вполне ясному собеседнику, а затем лезет в рюкзак за телефоном-раскладушкой. Написав Китэ клич о помощи — найти номер телефона Чхве Сынчоля — он дождёт, ну, минуты две, а после, получив заветные десять цифр, сразу же их набирает.

— Я согласен, — Вону цедит это сразу, как только пропадают гудки. Его не заботит, а успеют ли его вообще услышать, впрочем, по довольному смешку, который раздаётся спустя пару секунд, всё и так ясно.

Причина номер три, почему Вону никогда не связывается с такими знакомыми, как Сынчоль, — они всегда добиваются того, чего хотят.


	2. 00:01

_23:45_. Вону жмёт на кнопку блокировки, и в тёмном салоне на пару секунд вспыхивает голубоватый свет. Когда экран потухает, Вону снова жмёт на кнопку и проделывает подобное ещё несколько раз, не сводя взгляда со строки времени. Бесполезное занятие, и всё же это как некая мантра, удерживающая его от побега из машины прямо на ходу. _23:46. 23:47_.

— Если тебе что-то требуется-

— Всё необходимое у меня с собой, — Вону отвлекается от гипнотизирования телефона и прижимает рюкзак поближе к животу. Нелёгкая жизнь одиночки с проблемой вечного преследования приучила его всегда быть наготове. У него с собой даже зубная щётка есть.

— Превосходно, — явно довольный Сынчоль бросает на Вону взгляд и возвращается к дороге. — Если тебе-

— Что именно ты знаешь о Минхи?

Острые пластиковые края чехла от телефона впиваются в пальцы, когда Вону поворачивается к Сынчолю и смотрит на того, не мигая. Сынчоль выглядит расслабленным, продолжая следить за дорогой, однако вместе с этим его пальцы принимаются отбивать резкий ритм по рулю.

— Не большего твоего. Твою сестру изнасиловали, а затем задушили, — от того, как буднично и просто Сынчоль говорит подобные ужасные вещи, Вону мигом становится плохо: он так давно не слышал это вслух, от кого-то. Это вызывает у него настоящую тошноту, давящую на горло. — Всё, что знаю.

— Ты говорил, что твоя работа поможет мне всё разузнать, и при этом ты сам ничего не знаешь?

— Я догадываюсь, — на светофоре — красный, и Сынчоль мягко тормозит. — У меня есть наводка, и-

— Какая?

— Не так быстро, малыш Вону, — Сынчоль хмыкает, чуть наклонившись к рулю, чтобы следить за светофором, который расположен на проводах над дорогой. — И не надо так на меня смотреть. Мы заключили сделку, с моей стороны я гарантирую, что ты получишь всю информацию, как только я сам всё узнаю.

— Ты...

— У меня есть только наводка, — повторяет Сынчоль, откидываясь обратно на спинку сидения, и после этого машина приходит в движение. — Я и сам пока знаю, чем мы будем заниматься, лишь в общих чертах. Когда мне сообщат... ты будешь первым, кто это узнает.

Вону уже жалеет, что подписался на это, но он успокаивает себя тем, что так у него будет возможность хотя бы что-то узнать. Он не может копаться в каналах секс торговли вечно, может, на самом деле Минхи даже не была к этому причастна, и он тупо тратит время. Вону сбежит сразу, как только раздобудет достаточно информации, чтобы работать одному, а до этого момента пока побудет под защитой Сынчоля и приведёт мысли в порядок. Ему обещали, что лишний раз его трогать не будут, и он этим любезно воспользуется.

Их неожиданная для обоих поездка затягивается ещё на полчаса. Они едут к центру, и сначала Вону это напрягает, но потом машина меняет направление, и вот Вону по своей дурацкой привычке внимательно разглядывает улицы Канбукку, где он никогда не был. Они едут всё дальше и дальше, пересекая буквально весь район, а Пукхансан словно служит им ориентиром. Вону говорит себе это просто так, не подумав, но как же он оказывается удивлён, когда они заезжают в частный сектор непосредственно вблизи самого горного хребта. Вону и здесь никогда не был, у Пукхансана, но здесь оказывается нечего смотреть — обычные частные старые дома, соседствующие с новомодными коттеджами. Возможно, у парка всё не так уныло, но едут они не туда.

« _Ну и тишь_ », — думается Вону, что, вообще-то, вполне логично, но он почему-то считал, что Сынчоль живёт в каком-нибудь пафосном месте в центре. Сам он это никогда не проверял.

Немного хаотично «попрыгав» по разрозненной в некоторых местах дороге, машина делает долгожданную остановку. Вону вылезает на свежий ночной воздух вслед за Сынчолем и, так и сиротливо прижимая рюкзак к груди, оглядывается, засмотревшись на то, как автоматические ворота медленно закрываются за ними.

— Идём, — Сынчоль манит Вону за собой дальше, когда тот слишком долго задерживается во дворе, впрочем, разглядывать здесь нечего — нет ни сада, ни беседки, ничего, обычная жухлая трава, имитирующая газон, а сам дом одноэтажный и даже непокрашенный. Всё выглядит так, будто дом был куплен совсем недавно, и хозяин ещё не успел ничего привести в божеский вид. — Малыш Вону.

Вону, чуть наклонив голову, чтобы не врезаться лбом в косяк, заходит за Сынчолем в дом и вовремя вспоминает хорошую фразу о том, что книгу не судят по обложке. Потому что внутри всё оказывается совершенно другим — каждый предмет мебели, даже обычный выключатель, кажется супер дорогим, про само освещение и стены с картинами Вону вообще молчит.

— Обувь можешь сунуть сюда, — Сынчоль равнодушно ударяет пяткой по полке для обуви, скрупулёзно поставив свои ботинки туда же ровно, нос к носу. Вону подмечает, что обуви не так много, как он думал, есть пара женских туфель. — А рюкзак где-нибудь здесь оставь. Нужно тебя всем представить и решить с заселением, так...

Вону разувается (конечно же, пол с подогревом, а как же) и убирает кеды куда ему сказано, но рюкзак оставляет у себя. На всякий случай. Пока Сынчоль ходит туда-сюда, заглядывая в комнаты и выискивая кого-то определённого, Вону застывает в месте между прихожей и гостиной и, как обычно, жадно осматривается, пусть взгляд и не за что зацепить — все выглядит дорогим, но скучным. Гостиная, которая так и начинается с прихожей, оформлена в тёмных тонах, в центре огромный диван с двумя креслами и танкеткой, всё, вместе с таким же огромным журнальным столиком, направлено влево в сторону широкого телевизора. Вону замечает коллекцию DVD и игровую приставку на полке под ним, но ничего из этого его не интересует, поэтому он скользит взглядом дальше, на кухню, которая тоже ничем не огорожена, может, только длинным кухонным островом. Кухня выделяется ярким пятном — и кусок стены, и пол, и мебель с приборами в разных оттенках красного — но больше сказать о ней нечего. Небольшой широкий коридор (который по сути и не коридор вовсе, поскольку весь первый этаж — это одно помещение) интересен только тремя дверьми, но они закрыты, так что Вону прекращает свой доскональный осмотр и терпеливо ждёт, когда за ним вернутся.

Ровно через три минуты из люка в полу (Вону его сначала не приметил и был по-настоящему сбит с полку) рядом с телевизором показывается чья-то голова, а следом тихая до этого гостиная наполняется гомоном.

— Эй, я хочу первая его увидеть! — без труда поднявшись и отряхнув колени, на первом этаже показывается молодая девушка. У неё волнистые длинные волосы, озорная улыбка и румянец на щеках. В этом коротком клетчатом сарафане она похожа на маленькую девочку, а, когда к ней поднимается неизвестный Вону высокий мужчина, она совсем становится похожа на фарфоровую куклу.

— Можешь так не голосить? Он же не животное в зоопарке, — мужчина по-дружески щипает девушку в бок, и внимание Вону перекочёвывает на него. Первое, что цепляет в нём — пронзительный, добирающийся прямо до души взгляд тёмных глаз. А так мужчина выглядит вполне непримечательно. Единственное, что Вону отметил бы ещё — это, наверное, большое количество проколов в ушах (и мочки, и козелки, и хрящи) и незаконченный тату-рукав.

— Вону, позволь, я тебе кое-кого представлю, — третьим и последним поднимается Сынчоль. Он жестом указывает Вону на диван, и тот следует приглашению, садясь сиротливо в углу. Мужчина садится в кресло со стороны кухни, девушка опускается к нему на подлокотник, а Сынчоль остаётся стоять перед журнальным столиком. — С сегодняшнего дня вы работаете вместе. Это Суа и Рейвен.

Ненавязчиво разглядывая новых знакомых, Вону на автомате опускает руку в карман за телефоном и, пока Сынчоль говорит, лезет в скрытую сеть.

— Суа — наш полевой агент, манипулятор. Отвечает за все махинационные схемы, — Вону пропускает, как Суа приветливо машет ему, поскольку скачет по разным каналам, к которым у него есть доступ с этого телефона. — Она наша приманка и план «отвлечения внимания».

— Приятно познакомиться! — пробует снова Суа, и теперь Вону поднимает на неё взгляд. Девушка улыбается, на что он всего лишь кивает.

— А теперь о Рейвене. Он... — Сынчоль после этих слов начинает почему-то загадочно улыбаться. — Спонсор?

— Да ладно, я оплатил всего одну треть, — отмахивается Рейвен, пожав плечом, мол, это сущий пустяк.

— У Рейвена есть неплохие связи, поэтому их функционал с Суа похож. Возможно, шпион? И водитель? В общем, он устраняет все неполадки, что появляются у нас на пути.

— Эй, мог бы просто сказать, что я на побегушках, — шутит Рейвен, и его смех совсем бесшумно отскакивает от высокого потолка.

— Язык не повернётся, учитывая сколько денег было потрачено на меня тобой и-

— KKK Entertainment? — спрашивает Вону, опять оторвавшись от телефона и смотря при этом на Рейвена, а не на Сынчоля.

— О, ты... о KKK?.. Стоп... это скрытая информация. Откуда... Сынчоль? 

— Я... немного покопался в упоминаниях о вас. Совсем немного. 

— Ты, типа, «прогуглил» нас? Только что? — улыбка Суа постепенно становится всё ярче и ярче, она кажется приятно удивлённой.

— Можно... и так сказать, — подумав секунду, соглашается Вону покачиванием головы.

— Зачем? — спрашивает Рейвен, нахмурившись, но тоже улыбаясь.

— Я в первую очередь доверяю тому, что о человеке пишут, а не тому, что человек говорит о себе.

— А что насчёт распостранения ложной информации?

Это говорит уже кто-то другой. Кто-то, кого Вону не знает. Голос низкий, но не такой грудной, как у самого Вону, спокойный и ровный. Вону поворачивает голову к прихожей и видит, как к ним медленно подходит ещё один мужчина. Не считая громадной фигуры ( ~~реально шкаф~~ ), в нём нет ничего такого, что зацепило бы взгляд — обычное лицо, обычные чёрные волосы, обычные спортивные штаны и толстовка. Он очень сильно отличается от Суа и Рейвена, таких ярких и чем-то да заметных.

— У меня проверенные источники, — Суа издаёт непонятный высокий звук, но Вону не обращает на это внимание, встречаясь с незнакомцем взглядом. Тот ничего не говорит в ответ, просто смотрит, не отрываясь, и медленно расстёгивает перчатки без пальцев.

— Мингю, ты вовремя. Представляю всех нашему новому члену команды, — Сынчоль тычет в Мингю ладонью чуть ли не через слово. — Второй полевой агент и, соответственно, последний. Защитник в нашем случае и профессиональный убийца в случае других. Не бойся, он безобидный.

— Я не боюсь, — что-то заставляет Вону сказать это, когда как обычно он промолчал бы. Он первым сдаётся, не выдержав взгляда Мингю, который за секунду стал тяжёлым, изучающим. Так хищники следят за добычей перед тем, как напасть.

— Ой, совет на будущее: даже не пытайся у него что-то спрашивать, лучше сразу к нам с Рейни. Эту глыбу льда не растопить, — заговаривает Суа, когда Вону утыкается обратно в телефон, так и продолжая ощущать ожог от взгляда Мингю. — Я пытаюсь год, и, как видишь, со мной даже не здороваются!

Вону ждёт, что Мингю что-нибудь скажет Суа в ответ, но нет, в гостиной повисает тишина, и Вону начинает понимать, что та имела в виду.

— Что ж, а теперь я представлю Вону официально для всех, пусть все уже всё знают. Вону — наш долгожданный компьютерный специалист. Настолько хороший специалист, что даже пару раз работал с самими «Зелёными Драконами», — Суа на этих словах Сынчоля ахает, а Рейвен, опустив уголки рта, показывает большой палец в знак уважения. На реакцию Мингю Вону не смотрит. — Так что он наш человек. Как и Рейвен, будет помогать из офиса. Умный, внимательный и с супер-памятью.

— Это не супер-память, — Вону поджимает губы, укоризненно смотря на Сынчоля. Тот припоминает это каждый раз, когда берётся описывать его навыки, будто это что-то действительно полезное и стоящее. — Я всего лишь хорошо запоминаю какие-то отрывки событий, то, что происходит непосредственно рядом или лично со мной. Это обычная привычка всегда быть внимательным.

— Малыш Вону скромничает, — отмахивается Сынчоль, будто и не услышав Вону. — Он лучший хакер Сеула. Буквально лучший. 

— Обычный хакер, — терпеливо повторяет Вону, получая от Суа детский смешок.

— Да? А мне вспомнить-

— Чхве Сынчоль...

— Мальчики, не ссорьтесь, — просит Суа, буквально вспархивая с подлокотника, как бабочка, и присаживаясь на диван. Она протягивает Вону руку и торжественно произносит: — Добро пожаловать!

— Спасибо, — Вону осторожно пожимает эту маленькую ладошку с ярким маникюром.

— Кстати, — взгляд Суа явно падает на телефон Вону, она нетерпеливо подсаживается немного ближе. — Что ты нашёл о нас? Мне любопытно.

— О, да ничего такого... Немного о том, немного о сём...

— Расскажи! Хочу знать, что обо мне говорят! — Суа хватается за его предплечье, и Вону тихо офигевает от такой... активности, незаметно пытаясь отодвинуться. 

— Эм... В основном информация только о твоей деятельности в Сеуле, других городов я не нашёл. Кратко по большинству дел, деятельности с Сынчолем, начало твоей работы с «Волчицами»... — Вону, пролистывая уже изученные и по сути бесполезные страницы, останавливается на одной подробнее. Заметив новую информацию, которую он почему-то пропустил, он сдвигает брови к переносице и поднимает на Суа взгляд с толикой недоверия. — Они знают, сколько тебе-

На лице Суа не меняется ничего, однако и при таком раскладе она умудряется заткнуть Вону — бессовестно давит своим тапком на его бедные пальцы ног.

— Что-то не так? — напрягается Рейвен, отлипая от спинки кресла.

— Эй, невежливо спрашивать девушку о возрасте! — писклявой интонацией, которая, наверное, для всех остальных звучит мило, восклицает Суа и прижимает ладони к щекам, давя на ногу Вону ещё сильнее, из-за чего держать безразличие на лице становится сложнее. — Наверное, он хотел подчеркнуть, что я молодо выгляжу!

— Суа, ты наш прекрасный цветок, — вмешивается Сынчоль, который до этого со своей тупой прилипшей к губам улыбкой лишь наблюдал за их общением.

— Ах, хоть кто-то здесь так думает, — устало и громко вздохнув, Суа взмахивает волосами, на что Рейвен многозначительно хмыкает. Суа, поймав его взгляд, тотчас едва заметно краснеет. — А что про него?

— Наследник крупнейшего развлекательного агенства, но генеральный директор сейчас... младший брат? С этим не ясно. В основном вся информация об этом. Ещё есть список из нескольких событий, которые необъяснимо заканчивались плохо, и на всех ты присутствовал, пусть официально в списках не числился... Наверное, это всё, — Вону не знает, что Суа хотела так от него услышать, и ему теперь неловко. — Мне нужен компьютер, чтобы копать глубже. С телефона я могу пройтись только по чему-то поверхностному.

— Поверхностному? Чел, я по-максимуму прячу свою связь с KKK, а ты всё равно нашёл её за десять минут, — теперь Рейвен показывает не один поднятый палец, а два.

— Я же говорил, — Сынчоль поднимает брови, мол, так и есть. 

— Ой, а что про Мингю? — подпрыгивает Суа, и опять гладит Вону по предплечью, но на этот раз всего секунду.

Вону возвращает взгляд на Мингю впервые после их представления друг другу. Сняв вторую перчатку и зажав обе в кулаке, тот скрещивает руки на груди и смотрит в ответ.

— Мингю... — это имя звучит на языке как-то странно, незнакомо. Вону проверяет то, что нашёл ранее, но там всего три абзаца. — До присоединения к «Ветеранам» о нём нет никаких упоминаний, ни одного, только обсуждения его... безупречной работы. И всё. Он будто не существовал до работы с Сынчолем.

— Ну-у, это я и так знала. 

Из-за ухода Минхи Вону плохо воспринимает смерть и особенно тех людей, что несут её за собой, но он бы не сказал, что так уж сильно ненавидит профессиональных киллеров. Они скорее его напрягают, потому что всё же есть в этом что-то неправильное даже для такого человека, как Вону. Обычно он старается не работать с подобными людьми, но здесь, видимо, у него просто нет выбора.

Вону ловит себя на том, что зачем-то ждёт реакцию Мингю на его слова, которую в итоге вполне предсказуемо так и не получает — Мингю, удержав взгляд на Вону ещё пару секунд, молча разворачивается, чтобы уйти. Тогда Суа издаёт несогласный звук и встаёт на диване на колени и тянется к Мингю. 

— Эй, а как же показать Вону офис? А приветственная вечеринка?!

— У меня есть работа. — Мингю по очереди отцепляет каждый палец Суа от ткани. 

— Ну-у-у, — Суа разочарованно опускается на пятки, издав непонятный звук. — А как же вечеринка... 

— Суа... — начинает было Вону, не зная, как мягко объяснить, что он не хочет никаких «приветственных вечеринок», но его спасает Сынчоль:

— Полегче, Суа. Малыш Вону не такой социальный, как ты думаешь, и он устал за день, так что давай пока повременим с вечеринками. 

Вону старается, чтобы это было не так явно, посылая Сынчолю взгляд полный благодарности. Вообще, он не собирается становиться друзьями ни с кем из них, ему всё равно на то, что они подумают о нём, но Суа кажется милой девушкой, а ещё она похожа на Минхи — такие же большие глаза — поэтому Вону не хочет обижать её. По крайней мере не в первую минуту знакомства. 

— Я бы лучше отдохнул, — уклончиво отказывается Вону, после глянув на Сынчоля. — У меня есть комната или я сплю на диване?

— Конечно есть, ты за кого меня принимаешь. Тебе вон та, — Сынчоль расплывчато указывает куда-то Вону за спину. — Левая.

— Левая?

— Левая левая.

— А можно я покажу ему его комнату? — Суа вертит головой то к Сынчолю, то к Вону, тем самым напоминая радостного щенка перед прогулкой. — Пожа-алуйста.

— Ради Бога, — отмахивается Сынчоль, мол, да пожалуйста, и поворачивается к Рейвену. — А мы продолжим работать над господином Ю.

Крехтя, Рейвен рывком поднимается с кресла, и они с Сынчолем спускаются вниз. Суа тем временем, проводив их взглядом, срывается с дивана и, схватив Вону за ладонь, тянет в сторону «коридора». Обойдя диван и послушно топая за девушкой, Вону вдруг подмечает, что Мингю куда-то давно ушёл, а он даже не заметил когда. Эти мысли, однако, быстро исчезают, когда они оказываются на пороге его новой комнаты. Потому что это не комната, это целая отдельная квартира, площадь того места, где остались его вещи, и то меньше. Из мебели здесь только полупустой книжный шкаф, комод и кровать, и, наверное, поэтому комната кажется такой большой... Интересно, а до Вону здесь кто-нибудь жил?

— Эта комната специально для тебя была оставлена, здесь никто не жил, — гордо заявляет Суа, будто прочитав его мысли. — Нравится?

— Сынчоль оставил для меня комнату?

— Ага, он хотел тебя в команду с самого начала, — Суа падает на двухместную кровать с голубым покрывалом с раскинутыми руками. — Она новая-новая. Я только пыль стирала с комода и шкафа. 

Вону останавливается у окна, предварительно поставив рюкзак на комод. Подоконник маленький, больше он, как раньше, за работой так не посидит, окно с решёткой выходит на грустный скучный двор. Смотреть не на что, поэтому он поворачивается к комнате обратно. Свет дают светодиоидные лампы в потолке, но из-за тёмно-синих стен, почти чёрных, всё равно кажется, будто его недостаточно.

— У тебя даже книги халявные есть, — Суа вскакивает с кровати и подходит к книжному шкафу. — Если хочешь, я тебе свои ещё принесу, у меня много.

Злобно хихикая, Суа встаёт на носочки и принимается переставлять книги, чтобы корешки с названиями складывались в нелепые фразы. Она выглядит по-настоящему счастливой, занимаясь этим, и подобное поведение заставляет Вону невольно вспомнить один факт, который он нашёл об этой девушке. Это не что-то супер важное, и глубоко он не копал, однако это всё равно каким-то образом задело его, заставило остановить своё внимание.

— Они не знают, сколько тебе лет?

Это не разговор по душам или что-то подобное, Вону просто интересно. Сближаться с кем-либо он не планирует, и всё же ему стоит получше узнать, с кем ему предстоит работать. 

— Эй, я совершеннолетняя!

— Да. Как целый месяц.

— Какая разница? — ворчит Суа, переставляя две книги местами. Кажется, будто Вону её отчитывает, что совсем не так. — Я делаю своё дело лучше некоторых «взрослых». Что, теперь будешь стыдить меня за это?

— Да нет, — Вону садится на кровать, а следом несколько раз подпрыгивает, глупо спружинив. — Так, стало интересно. Обычно Сынчоль работает с людьми куда старше.

— А сколько тебе лет? — обиды в глазах Суа как и не бывало — она, оставив книги в покое, поворачивается к Вону с плохо скрываемым любопытством.

— Двадцать пять.

— А Мингю? 

— Не знаю. 

— А... Рейвену? — на этом имени Суа опускает взгляд, пряча смущение за рассматриванием ногтей. 

Вону вспоминаются многозначительный смешок Рейвена и как девушка сидела на подлокотнике его кресла. Ничего такого, и всё же кажется, что здесь всё не так просто. 

— Не уверен... Ты точно хочешь этого знать?

— Но Вону-я... Кстати, ты не против, если я буду тебя так называть? Мы все на «ты», это привычно, но вдруг ты против ласкового обращения.... — когда Вону отрицательно мотает головой, Суа продолжает, замахнувшись на него кулачком. — Но Вону-я! Ты же хакер, информатор, ты должен сообщать мне важную информацию! 

— Я думаю, если бы это была доступная для тебя информация, тебе бы уже сообщили.

— Ты такой скучный, — фыркает Суа, сделав пару шагов к кровати. — Сынчоль говорил, что ты зануда, но я надеялась, что не настолько. Сынчоль вообще сначала промямлил твоё имя, и я услышала Вона и так надеялась, что у меня появится подруга, а в итоге... 

— В итоге у тебя всего лишь я.

— Я уверена, что мы подружимся, ты будешь моим новым другом. А то эти трое мне уже надоели,— Суа, приближившись к Вону, протягивает ему ладонь. Не сразу сообразив, тот даёт ей «пять». — Оставлю тебя, отдыхай. Думаю, кухню ты видел (можешь брать всё, что захочешь), а ванная комната прямо справа от твоей. Если что зови, хорошо? Сынчоль работает допоздна.

— Хорошо.

— О, — у самого порога Суа резко тормозит, схватившись за косяк и обернувшись к Вону. — Мы все встаём рано, к семи, утром у нас обсуждение планов на день. Если что я тебя разбужу.

— С этим проблем не будет, — Вону кивает Суа на прощание, а, как за ней закрывается дверь, со вздохом падает на спину. Этот день был таким насыщенным, что утро кажется совсем далёким. События сменяются другими событиями, и Вону спрашивает себя, а не будет ли так теперь всегда. До этого его жизнь текла медленно, рутинно, и ему интересно, привыкнет ли он к новому распорядку, будет ли вообще успевать за своей новой командой, ведь он привык работать в своём темпе. Ещё больше вопросов роем появляются в его голове — почему Сынчоль не поговорил с ним, прежде чем отпустить с Суа сюда, почему о Мингю нет никакой информации, не слишком ли быстро он на это всё согласился — и, раздумывая над всем этим, Вону не замечает, как отрубается. И, конечно же, ему снится кошмар. 

Как обычно, сначала ничего страшного — Вону всего-то гуляет по прохладному лесу, а затем всё темнеет. Комната. Стол. Минхи. Минхи давит на горло, не оставляя и кубометра воздуха, ещё Вону чувствует давление и на плечах, будто его хотят похоронить в темноте окончательно. Он хрипит, но не может пошевелиться, давая сестре шанс задушить его, как задушили её пять лет назад. Минхи надавливает совсем немного, раздаётся щелчок, а затем, вместе с этим, Вону начинает слышать чужой голос, который становится всё громче по мере того, как он просыпается.

— Эй, эй, — Вону распахивает глаза и первые несколько долгих секунд не понимает, где находится, но постепенно всё вспоминает. — Эй. 

Вону хлопает глазами, пытаясь окончательно проснуться, сдёрнуть пелену кошмара, а, когда ему становится лучше, понимает, что перед ним Мингю, держит его за плечи. В комнате по какой-то причине темно (Вону не помнит, чтобы выключал свет), но это точно Мингю. Несмотря на то, что они познакомились всего-то пару часов назад, Вону запомнил очертания его лица.

— Я...

— Ты кричал во сне. Громко, — Мингю отпускает его плечи, выпрямляясь.

— О, я... Я разбудил остальных? — Вону немного двигается, попутно удивляясь наличию одеяла на себе, и смотрит куда угодно, только не на Мингю. 

— Нет. На этом этаже только мы с тобой.

— О, так мы соседи.

— ...Да.

Вону морщится, жалея, что вообще открыл рот, и подтягивает одеяло к подбородку. Кто-то точно к нему приходил, но почему-то не разбудил. От этого Вону становится ещё хреновее: если бы его разбудили, ему бы, наверное, и не приснился кошмар.

— Ты в порядке?

Вону утирает щёки тыльной стороной ладони, пусть в темноте наверняка и не видно, и переводит взгляд на Мингю. Сложно прочитать выражение его лица, но Вону зачем-то всё равно пытается.

— Да... кхм, спасибо, — повисает тишина, а дальше Мингю неопределённо кивает и направляется к выходу. Не думая, Вону порывисто добавляет: — Спокойной ночи.

Мингю не останавливается, не оборачивается, вообще не подаёт сигналы, что услышал, он мягко закрывает дверь за собой, и вместе с этим Вону начинает чувствовать себя не только жалким, но ещё и глупым. Жалко глупым. В первый же день о его кошмарах узнали из команды, и пусть это Мингю, который вряд ли станет болтать, всё равно это не входило в его планы. А ещё... _он кричит_? Чудо, что все его бывшие и нынешние соседи никогда не отправляли запросы в полицию.

Тихо простонав, Вону достаёт подушку, спрятанную под покрывалом, укладывается на неё, а следом переворачивается на бок. Больше ему ничего не угрожает, два кошмара за одну ночь никогда не бывает, и он может поспать, но ему по какой-то причине ещё долго не спится. Тёмная фигура Мингю на фоне комнаты почему-то хорошо запомнилась ему, и он ещё очень долго отгоняет от себя это наваждение, прежде чем уснуть окончательно.

На следующее утро Вону просыпается в шестом часу. Сначала ему кажется, что он проснулся первым и придётся долго ждать, пока кто-нибудь ещё поднимется с кровати, но затем в гостиной за стеной кто-то что-то шумно роняет, следом раздаётся недовольный бубнёж, и он понимает, что в принципе можно уже и выползать из комнаты, чтобы привести себя в божеский вид.

— Неуклюжая, неуклюжая Суа, — недовольно приговаривает Суа, скрючившись над большой кучей разбросанных по всему полу металлических палочек для еды. — Растяпа.

— Эм... — неловко почесав за ухом, издаёт звук Вону. Он не до конца понимает, как ему стоит вести себя с ребятами. 

— Вону-я! — Суа чуть не врезается макушкой в стол, поспешно вскакивая. — С добрым утром!

В знак приветствия девушка машет и чуть не роняет широкий стакан с палочками во второй раз, благо Мингю, стоящий рядом, подлавливает его в последний момент. От взгляда на него у Вону всё сжимается: сразу же на ум приходит сегодняшняя ночь. Кажется, Мингю всё равно — он не здоровается с Вону и вообще не смотрит в его сторону, что-то ковыряя лопаткой в сковороде, однако Вону всё равно чувствует себя уязвлённым. Он не любит, когда люди, о которых он знает ровным счётом ничего, знают о нём что-то важное. А это супер важное. Это делает Вону слабым. 

— Сынчоль ещё спит?

— Они с Рейни уже уехали, — присев за последними двумя палочками, Суа поднимается и ставит стакан к баночкам с солью и кари. Мингю молча переставляет за ней стакан в раковину.

— Уехали? — переспрашивает Вону с нотками разочарования в голосе. Он планировал поговорить с Сынчолем куда подробнее про команду, дело и Минхи, а ещё ему нужно вернуться домой за вещами. — Когда вернутся?

— Должны вечером. Я тоже скоро уеду, — Суа бесполезно крутится на кухне, не помогая Мингю с приготовлением завтрака, но тот ей на это ничего не говорит. — Сынчоль говорил, что ты будешь в офисе?

— Да, — Вону лезет в карман за телефоном. Осталось всего десять процентов, но ему хватит. — Но мне нужны мои вещи.

— Это бесполезно, они... — начинает было Суа, но Вону уже и так понимает, что ему не отвечают и не ответят. — Какие вещи?

— Одежда, — Вону показательно дёргает мятую толстовку, от которой уже начинает попахивать. Конечно, помимо щётки у него есть и другие средства личной гигиены, но всё это не имеет полезности, поскольку он не может принять душ. — Мне нужно забрать мои вещи из той квартиры.

— А, да, Сынчоль попросил передать тебе, чтобы сегодня ты побыл в офисе. Что-то про парней с битами. Так что прости. 

Сынчолю было необязательно напоминать об этом, у Вону и так перед глазами стоит та толпа у дома. Прошло сколько, часов семь? Вряд ли его так быстро оставили в покое, он не может рисковать.

— Суа, — зовёт Вону, заставляя девушку оторваться от раскладывания тарелок на стол. — Можешь сегодня привести мне каких-нибудь вещей? Неважно каких, просто привези, — возможно, немного глупо просить о подобном, но у Вону нет выбора. Он не может оставаться в одной и той же футболке и в одной и той же толстовке всю следующую неделю (или даже больше). — Я переведу тебе деньги.

Вону и сам бы мог сходить за вещами. Он не запутается в новом для себя районе, у него всё хорошо с памятью, но Сынчоль не просто так сказал ему оставаться здесь, в здании. Вряд ли его преследовали аж до Пукхансана, но лучше не рисковать. Не факт, что в следующий раз его Сынчоль сможет так же легко выручить, а умирать так рано Вону не планирует.

— О, конечно, я постоянно покупаю одежду Мингю, иначе он проходит в одной футболке весь сезон, — поставив последнюю тарелку, Суа, зажмурив один глаз, наставляет на Вону большой палец, будто художник, прикидывающий пропорции. — Только одежду? И всё?

— Если получится, ещё сим-карту. Несколько сим-карт.

Всё дорогое ему у него с собой, больше Вону ничего и не надо. Он не привязывается к тем местам, где живёт, поэтому переехать в любую минуту для него не проблема.

— Думаю, у вас один размер с Рейвеном, — Суа продолжает мерить, пока Мингю не начинает загораживать ей весь вид, выставляя на стол большую тарелку с, вроде как, омлетом. И рисом. И грибами с фасолью. И домашним на вид жареным кимчи. Столько еды не в какой-нибудь закусочной, а на обычном домашнем столе Вону видел в последний раз очень и очень давно. — О, завтрак!

Это сигнал к тому, что пора умываться. Пока Вону чистит зубы и разбирается со всем остальным, Суа и Мингю уже усаживаются за стол. Когда он возвращается к ним, Суа уплетает вторую миску риса.

— Вону-я, держи, — стоит заду Вону опуститься на стул, как она тотчас принимается заботливо подкладывать ему риса, жареного кимчи и большую порцию омлета. Он даже моргнуть не успевает, а его тарелка уже полностью заполнена. — Это всё Мингю приготовил, он у нас главный шеф-повар.

Так это всё приготовил один Мингю? Вону бросает осторожный взгляд на названного мужчину, который спокойно ест, кажется, вообще не обращая внимания на их разговор. Ну, как разговор. Говорит почти одна Суа.

— Я, конечно, тоже умею, но у меня получается не так хорошо, как у Мингю. Но я не одна такая! Сынчоль и обычное яйцо сварить не сможет.

Отправляя в рот полную ложку риса и омлета, Вону продолжает посматривать на Мингю, и тут ему внезапно становится спокойно на душе. Нет, Мингю ничего и никому не скажет про его кошмары.

— Слушай, а куда Сынчоль и когда-

— Не-не-не, Вону, за столом мы не говорим о делах. Это общее правило для всех. 

— Но я-

— Тсс. 

— Когда ты сегодня вернёшься? 

— Мингю, я же-

— Когда тебя ждать? — игнорируя Суа, громче повторяет Мингю и выжидающе смотрит на неё. 

— Не знаю, как пойдёт, ещё нужно будет заехать за вещами для Вону. А что... А. Ты сегодня тоже уезжаешь? У тебя сегодня _то_ то дело? 

— Да, — Мингю добавляет в миску с рисом немного фасоли и со стороны выглядит так, словно они обсуждают некую обыденность. 

— А, ну, я постараюсь поскорее. 

Интересно, а что за _то_ то дело? Стоит этому вопросу появиться в голове Вону мыльном пузырём, как он уже знает ответ. Убийство. Или избиение. Или что-то в этом вроде. За всеми этими переживаниями из-за кошмаров Вону как-то и позабыл о роли Мингю в команде и теперь это заставляет его напрячься. Может, к насильникам он относится куда хуже, но это не значит, что убийцы не вызывают внутри такой же горечи. Ведь Минхи не просто изнасиловали, её также убили.

В последующем диалоге (ну, или точнее монологе Суа) Вону не участвует, теперь ощущая присутствие Мингю будто бы каждой клеточкой организма. Здесь Вону немного лицемерит — в целом ему глубоко плевать на киллеров и их работу, каждый делает своё дело, и, пока Вону не натыкается на подобное, ему всё равно. Но стоит ему каким-то образом оказаться причастным к убийству или убийце, ему начинает становиться нехорошо, потому что он сразу же вспоминает Минхи. А, поскольку они с Мингю теперь будут видеться каждый день, Вону придётся к этому привыкать, хочет он этого или нет.

— О, ты же так и не посмотрел на сам офис! — вспоминает Суа после завтрака, загружая в посудомоечную машину последнюю тарелку. — Я сейчас пойду собираться, давай заодно тебе всё покажу. 

Вону не успевает ничего сказать и даже вздохнуть, секунда — и его тащат под локоть к люку. Мингю никто не трогает, и он, свободный от цепкой хватки девушки, бесшумно следует за ними. 

— Люк мы всегда закрываем, кроме тех случаев, когда все находимся дома, — объясняет Суа, первая исчезая в сомнительной темноте. — Пароль... Э-э... 

— Сорок пять триста восемьдесят семь четыре, — подсказывает Мингю, спускаясь вниз самым последним. Ощутив под ногами холодную плитку, Вону хочет было осмотреться, но ещё слишком темно.

— Точно, сорок триста... Постоянно забываю, — Суа щёлкает выключателем совсем у уха. — Вон там, дальше, наши личные комнаты, ванная и общий спортзал, но, если честно, там тусуются только парни, я туда почти ни ногой. А это всё наша рабочая зона.

Офис по размерам точно такой же, что и первый этаж, то есть огромный. Вону мельком оглядывает названные комнаты — закрытые двери ему неинтересны — и останавливает взгляд на стене, полностью закрытой мониторами, как в каком-нибудь американском фильме про шпионов. Мониторы разных размеров, есть два громандых и несколько средних и всего один маленький, и Вону пытается понять, какой из двух компьютеров к чему подключен, но быстро забивает на это, догадавшись, что узнать можно, только всё включив. Компьютеры эти находятся за отдельным маленьким столом слева у стены, а всё огромное пространство этажа захвачено огроменным овальным столом и местом с диванчиком и двумя кушетками по сторонам. Это место слишком большое для них пятерых — первая мысль, появившася в голове Вону. Мысль вторая — ловит ли здесь вай-фай. 

— Кстати, что со связью? У вас есть вай-фай? — Вону достаёт телефон и удостоверяется в том, что сеть ловит хорошо.

— Да, конечно, а как же. Пароль-

— Я уже получил доступ, — Вону проверяет и «Помпеи», и скрытую сеть, которые хорошо работают и здесь, под землёй. Неплохо. 

— Обычно всю работу мы обсуждаем здесь, здесь же ты будешь работать, — Суа, продолжая объяснять, провожает взглядом ушедшего дальше по коридору Мингю. — Ну, что скажешь?!

— У вас на компьютерах не установлены никакие антивирусы? — Вону не собирается подключать свой ноутбук к чужой системе, однако уточнить лишним не будет. Может, ему в будущем вообще придётся пользоваться только их компьютерами. — Плагины, иностранные программы?

Суа хлопает глазами, словно Вону говорит на иностранном языке, и медленно отвечает:

— Это надо у Сынчоля или Рейни спросить... Я к технике вообще никак не прикасаюсь.

Больше Вону ничего не интересует, и он продолжает осматриваться, заметив позади встроенный в стену большой белый шкаф с закрытыми ящиками. 

— Ладно, осматривайся, а я пойду одеваться. Если что спрашивай, не стесняйся. 

Продолжая оглядывать стены, в ответ Вону кивает и присаживается на одну из кушеток, решая проверить вай-фай соединение. Полученный итог не очень-то его устраивает, но альтернатив как бы не так уж и много, поэтому придётся довольствоваться тем, что есть. Вряд ли кто-то разбирается в подобном на уровне Вону; и снова его единственный вариант — это смириться и привыкнуть. 

В то время, как ребята собираются, Вону перемещается в гостиную. Время ноутбука пока не пришло, поэтому он копается в Интернете, в основном своём просматривая новости в «Помпеях», уделяя внимание упоминаниям о его прошлых сделках — вдруг придётся уничтожать следы преждевременно? 

— ...Тогда ближе к вечеру нужно будет скоординироваться, Рейвен же с Сынчолем. Кто-то должен будет меня забрать, — раздаётся из прихожей, когда, наконец, приходит время отчаливать Мингю и Суа. Вону весь их разговор провёл, уткнувшись в телефон, и только сейчас его слух обратил внимание на сладкий голос Суа. 

— Хорошо. 

— Сколько сегодня? 

— Три. 

— Три? Так много? Ты там что, собрался всю семью вырезать? — спрашивает Суа, пытаясь справиться со шнуровкой туфель, которая доходит чуть ли не до середины икр.

— Это три разных заказа, — Мингю, весь в чёрном, в чёрной кепке и плотной маске до глаз, стоит у входной двери в ожидании Суа. 

— И как ты успеешь? Это всё убийства? 

— Нет. Одного всего припугнуть. 

— Ва-а, Мингю! 

Вону так и продолжает сидеть в телефоне, тем самым пытаясь сделать вид, что не подслушивает да и вообще не слышит их. Однако он не может проигнорировать то, как они спокойно говорят об _убийствах_ , будто о планах на день или о погоде. Это заставляет его поднять на Мингю взгляд, явный посыл которого невозможно скрыть. 

— Давай только без переломов, хорошо? А то это становится проблематичным. 

Мингю без тени эмоций на лице сверху вниз наблюдает за тем, как Суа сражается с обувью, а после поднимает взгляд выше и встречается им с Вону. Сначала он смотрит в ответ безразлично, а затем в его глазах что-то меняется, ему словно удаётся распознать настоящие мысли Вону.

— Я работаю не так. 

— Да я не про этих, а про тебя, — к концу фраза приобретает ворчливый оттенок — у Суа никак не получается натянуть застёжку так сильно, чтобы закрыть её. — Сынчоль же просит нас быть аккуратными. 

Мингю смотрит на Вону ещё пару секунд, не больше, а затем поднимает с пола серый пластиковый чемодан, больше похожий на футляр для музыкального инструмента, и выходит на улицу. Суа продолжает говорить про переломы и замечает, что Мингю давно ушёл, только когда наконец справляется со шнуровкой туфлей.

— Мудак, — Суа произносит это скорее как вывод, констатацию факта, а не оскорбление, и оборачивается к Вону. Поджав накрашенные ярко-красной помадой губы в улыбке, она дружелюбно машет и прощается: — До встречи! Мы вернёмся вечером. Не скучай, ладно? 

— Пока, Суа, — Вону не сразу прощается, пытаясь сначала успокоиться, отогнать от себя мысль, что теперь он живёт с соседом-убийцей за стеной. Они все здесь плохие люди (и Вону вместе с ними), и ему не стоит зацикливаться на этом факте. Это всё из-за Минхи (и в том, и в другом случаях), и Вону остаётся только подчиниться, если он хочет узнать правду. А он действительно этого хочет больше жизни.

Подождав пару минут после ухода Суа, оставшись совсем один, Вону забирает ноутбук из своей комнаты и спускается в офис, на всякий случай закрыв люк на пароль: здесь его никто не достанет. Удобно устроившись на одном из диванчиков, Вону принимается за свои более углублённые поиски, попутно переписываясь с Китэ, который уже успел его потерять.

/ **анонимный пользователь #273778382КМ** /:

_ты у чс??? ?_

/ **анонимный пользователь #770978867ВU** /:

_да, в офисе._

/ **анонимный пользователь #273778382КМ** /:

_домой как я понимаю ты не возвращаешься_

/ **анонимный пользователь #770978867ВU** /:

_пока нет, нужно залечь на дно на пару дней._

/ **анонимный пользователь #273778382КМ** /:

_а что насчёт элементарной подработки на пиво??_

/ **анонимный пользователь #770978867ВU** /:

_я тебе дал свой ответ ещё в понедельник._

/ **анонимный пользователь #273778382КМ** /:

_ну в***, пожж мне нужно кормить семью_

/ **анонимный пользователь #770978867ВU** /:

_твои бездомные коты это не семья._

/ **анонимный пользователь #273778382КМ** /:

_в ответ я могу помочь тебе побыстрее замести следы представь сколько свободного времени у тебя появится_

/ **анонимный пользователь #770978867ВU** /:

_я с этим и сам справлюсь._

Только пальцы перестают печатать, и Вону замирает, пойманый одной идеей. Китэ действительно может ему помочь, но немного в другом. У него больше связей, больше каналов связи, он больше в этом разбирается. Он больше знает. 

/ **анонимный пользователь #770978867ВU** /:

_а, вообще, ты можешь помочь в одном деле._

/ **анонимный пользователь #273778382КМ** /:

_чтт надо делать?????????_

/ **анонимный пользователь #770978867ВU** /:

_найти всё, что есть на людей чс. мне не хватает информации_

/ **анонимный пользователь #273778382КМ** /:

_имена???_

/ **анонимный пользователь #770978867ВU** /:

_с у а, р е й в е н, м и н г ю. я узнал приблизительный возраст и в общем о делах с у а и р е й в е н а, здесь нужно мне больше конкретики. про м и н г ю я не знаю ничего._

/ **анонимный пользователь #273778382КМ** /:

_дай мне полчаса_

Вместе с Китэ Вону продолжает собственный сбор информации, пусть все доступные ему страницы он уже дважды просмотрел. Он не рассчитывает найти что-нибудь по-настоящему имеющее вес, и всё же от дополнительных деталей ему станет легче. Приятно видеть всю картину целиком. 

/ **анонимный пользователь #273778382КМ** /:

_давай следующих_

/ **анонимный пользователь #770978867ВU** /:

_это всё._

/ **анонимный пользователь #273778382КМ** /:

_всё? чс не перестаёт меня шокировать_

/ **анонимный пользователь #770978867ВU** /:

_?_

/ **анонимный пользователь #273778382КМ** /:

_так ладно щас всё скину_

Информация от Китэ приходит моментально, Вону только стучит по сенсору, и ему открывается несколько файлов. Вону даёт себе минуты три, чтобы со всем ознакомиться, уложить в голове какие-то новые мелочи, какие он либо не заметил, либо не смог найти во время собственных поисков. Их оказывается не так и много, в основном это та информация, что уже была им изучена. Значит, нужно копать ещё глубже. 

/ **анонимный пользователь #273778382КМ** /:

_ну что?_

/ **анонимный пользователь #770978867ВU** /:

_ни у кого из них нет судимости._

/ **анонимный пользователь #273778382КМ** /:

_а ты хотел бы чтобы была?_

/ **анонимный пользователь #770978867ВU** /:

_нет, просто это странно для тех, кто работает с чс._

/ **анонимный пользователь #273778382КМ** /:

_может теперь он меняет требования к товарищам_

/ **анонимный пользователь #770978867ВU** /:

_тогда почему именно они? чс сказал, что это лучшие из лучших, но по факту обычные люди, каких на помпеях полно._

_либо мы чего-то не знаем. если копатт глужбе?_

_копать._

/ **анонимный пользователь #273778382КМ** /:

_я поищу ещё по удалённым каналам но вряд ли это много что даст. в***, информации не так много не потому, что её тщательно скрывают её просто нет. нечего искать_

_меея ток р е й в е н смущает мне не нравится что половина времени на него ушло. но я не думаю что он причинит тебе неудобства_

/ **анонимный пользователь #770978867ВU** /:

_я то же не сразу откопал его связь с ккк. и причину его отставки я тоже не нашёл._

/ **анонимный пользователь #273778382КМ** /:

_это наверное уже изнутри смотреть надо, потому что так со стороны он чист. на помпеях возник из ниоткуда ни о каких прямых сделках с заказчиками ни слова негативных комментариев тоже нет_

_мне не нравится, что его имя слишком часто упоминается рядом с именами лидеров криминальных группировок. особенно сраный т э г у_

Вону отводит взгляд от монитора и пытается вспомнить первое впечатление о Рейвене. Им не удалось поговорить один на один, всего несколько перекинутых фраз, поэтому сложно точно уловить характер Рейвена. Кажется, он более закрытый, чем Суа, но не такой закрытый, как Мингю, и тем самым вызывает меньше всего сомнений. 

/ **анонимный пользователь #770978867ВU** /:

_кажется, с чс они близки, так что я думаю, что чс знает, что делает._

/ **анонимный пользователь #273778382КМ** /:

_его дело но пусть после этого вашего дела вернёт мне моего хакера обратно. объективно я не думаю что кто-то из них может тебе причинить вред иои как-то помешать но всё же смотри в оба в мире меняется всё ежесекундно._

Вону качает головой на такую пробивающую на слезу заботу и переключается с файла на файл. Остановившись на Мингю, он просматривает эту скудную одну страницу и внутренне понимает, что всё же этого мало. 

/ **анонимный пользователь #770978867ВU** /:

_можешь отыскать ещё информации на м и н г ю? такого не может быть, что ничего нет._

/ **анонимный пользователь #273778382КМ** /:

_да без проблем, подключу ещё пару каналов ты сам знаешь кого имя не называю чат замьютит. нужно поискать может они работали под другими псевдонимами. р е й в е н а тоже ищу больно мутный он. с у а надо?_

Подумав секунду, Вону отвечает отрицательно. Что-то ему подсказывает, что скоро он узнает о Суа всё нужное и без Интернета. И ненужное тоже. 

/ **анонимный пользователь #273778382КМ** /:

_ок_

_я тебе ещё нужен?_

/ **анонимный пользователь #770978867ВU** /:

_нет, спасибо._

/ **анонимный пользователь #273778382КМ** /:

_ок тогда жди в ближайшее время прилечу с работой~~~~~_

/ **анонимный пользователь #273778382КМ вышел из чата.** /

Вону сворачивает чат вслед за Китэ и снова, будто зацикленный, возвращается к файлам. За всё время сотрудничества с «Помпеями» Вону встречал многих людей, половину которых и людьми нельзя называть. Вону не предвзят к команде Сынчоля, просто есть одно «но» — они не имена, что Китэ произносит, не невидимые владельцы банковских счётов, что переводят деньги за выполненную работу, не «жертвы» его хакерских трюков. Поэтому Вону не может быть неосторожным. Нет никакой конкретики, точно непонятно, что именно Суа и Рейвен сделали, чтобы попасть в этот офис. Однако на первый взгляд они показались обычными людьми, ни хорошими, ни плохими, а Сынчоля он знает уже как тысячу лет. Единственный, кто всё ещё вызывает тревожные вопросы — это Мингю, но о нём он старается не думать. Поэтому Вону хочется, чтобы предчувствие ошибалось. Он не просит дружбы до гроба, ему бы только узнать всё, что получится, о Минхи, и всё, он уйдёт.

Взглянув в последний раз на эти злосчастные файлы, Вону закрывает их и возвращается к «Помпеям», к тому, что действительно имеет значение. 

В офисе Вону чувствует себя в безопасности, однако к концу дня ему становится немного не по себе — навязчивая мысль, что он находится под землёй, как в ловушке, прочно заседает в его голове. В итоге решив, что всё же уже почти ночь, и команда скоро вернётся, он поднимается наверх и обустраивается теперь уже на диване там. Китэ больше ничего не пишет, а у Вону нет никакого желания писать ему первым, поэтому он закрывает насовсем временный чат и открывает «Помпеи». Его не интересуют услуги, которые тотчас буквально вылетают на пол-экрана, его цель — это «подчистить» за собой следы. Вону постоянно этим занимается, однако с каждым разом становится всё сложнее: люди постепенно начинают запоминать его и, самое главное, целенаправленно искать, а пролезть он может не везде. Китэ, например, подобному радуется, а вот Вону в замешательстве: он всего лишь пытается найти причину смерти сестры, на большое он и не рассчитывает. Это неважно. Поэтому, недовольно поджав губы, он удаляет лишние упоминания о себе. Вону так уходит в работу, что поначалу даже не слышит, как в прихожей пискнул электронный ключ и кто-то ввалился внутрь. Только уловив боковым зрением чёрное пятно и услышав тяжёлый хрип, он отвлекается от своего занятия. 

— О... Привет, — Вону наблюдает за тем, как Мингю медленно стягивает кепку и маску с лица, направляясь в свою комнату.

Сначала Мингю молчит, но после, кинув на Вону быстрый взгляд, спрашивает:

— Суа... ещё... не вернулась?

Лицо Мингю как всегда непроницаемо, и держится он сам по себе статно, однако наблюдательному Вону всё равно кажется, что что-то не так. Возможно, всё дело в немного охрипшем голосе, который стал словно на тон ниже. 

— Нет.

Вместо ответа Мингю полностью отворачивается к двери в свою комнату. Вону, который всё ещё не может сказать в чём дело, наблюдает за ним. Мингю не закрывает за собой дверь, однако видно немного — кусок кровати с белым покрывалом, и постепенно Вону возвращается к ноутбуку. На ум невольно приходят сегодняшние поиски, которые не увенчались успехом, и, возможно, это будет сопровождать его ещё долго, прежде чем он по-настоящему свыкнется с тем фактом, что теперь живёт с убийцей под одной крышей. Курсор недовольно тянется к поисковой строке, и Вону успевает набрать только букву «м» до того, как где-то позади раздаётся шум. Он оборачивается назад, положив руку на спинку, и снова разглядывает кусок чужой комнаты, выжидая непонятно чего. Ничего не происходит, и он только собирается отвернуться, как звук повторяется.

— Эй... — негромкий голос Мингю разрезает тишину дома. — Можешь подойти?

Вону сам не до конца понимает, зачем это делает — поднимается с дивана, тем самым отзываясь на просьбу, и останавливается в дверях. Привычка так и тянет осмотреть комнату, но взгляд Вону сразу приковывает Мингю. Тот сидит на кровати боком к двери в полусогнутом состоянии, задрав сзади футболку до уровня плеч.

— Можешь принести бумажные полотенца из кухни?.. Они на тумбочке.

Вону без слов исполняет просьбу Мингю и возвращается к нему обратно. На этот раз он подходит ближе, смело протягивая рулон полотенец прямо в руки, и только сейчас замечает на спине Мингю длиную глубокую рану наискось, будто кто-то пытался ударить его сверху вниз.

— Ты в порядке? — непроизвольно вырывается у Вону. С нахмуренными бровями он смотрит на то, как кровь из раны заливает всю спину, и это вызывает одну только внутреннюю дрожь.

Мингю бросает на него красноречивый взгляд и, всё также придерживая футболку, кладёт рулон полотенец на колени. Зажав бёдрами пузырёк с перекисью водорода, он с большим трудом отвинчивает крышку и промакивает ватную палочку. Вону за всем этим наблюдает, не шелохнувшись.

— Не легче раздеться?

Мингю снова смотрит на Вону, как на идиота, а после отвечает:

— Я... не могу.

Рана не только глубокая, она ещё и длинная, из-за чего Мингю не может дотянуться до некоторых мест. Один раз ткнув прямо в центр, а не на край, он весь выпрямляется, на пару секунд замирая, но его лицо при этом совсем не меняется. Через мгновение задев саму рану во второй раз, теперь Мингю не даёт себе время на передышку, а сразу бросает палочку на покрывало и пальцами залезает в пластиковую коробку за следующей. Промокнув и эту в перекиси водорода, он заводит руку обратно за спину, и тут Вону, сам до конца не понимая зачем, перехватывает его руку.

— Не легче сначала остановить кровь? — присев на кровать, спрашивает Вону, ещё в самом начале удивившись странным методам обработки ран.

Мингю молча оборачивается и смотрит себе на спину, но это ничего не даёт ему, и он отворачивается обратно. Вону отрывает несколько полотенец и осторожно прижимает, стараясь закрыть всю длину раны. Он плохо представляет, что нужно делать с подобными глубокими порезами, додумался он пока лишь до остановки кровотечения.

— Тебе всегда помогает Суа, верно? — Вону не знает, зачем пытается вывести Мингю на разговор. Кажется, тот не просто неразговорчив, он в принципе ни с кем не разговаривает. — Что она делает? — Возможно, Вону всего лишь пытается понять, что ему делать, раз взялся. 

— ...Останавливает кровь. 

Полотенца быстро темнеют, пропитавшись, и Вону сбрасывает их на пол, отматывая новые. Приходится повторить несколько раз, прежде чем кровь постепенно перестаёт заливать всю спину. Всё это время они сидят в тишине, и пузырёк с перекисью водорода Вону забирает у Мингю также молча. Он всё ещё не представляет, что делает. Он промакивает полотенца перекисью и медленно стирает следы крови. Только сейчас он обращает внимание на то, какая у Мингю смуглая кожа. И то, сколько на ней шрамов. Шрамы везде — на шее, плечах, спине и пояснице, от клинка и от пули. Он буквально весь усеян ими, как веснушками или обычными прыщами. Вону старается сильно не пялиться, вытирая кровь, а после и вовсе перенаправляет всё своё внимание на рану — нужно обработать кожу вокруг. Вспомнив, что Мингю делал до этого, он решает сделать тоже самое, но аккуратнее. Где-то на диване в гостиной его телефон отзывается новыми уведомлениями, и это единственный звук, слышимый в доме. Вону всё ждёт, когда Мингю возразит, откажется от помощи, или, наоборот, поинтересуется, почему он это делает, но этого не происходит. 

— Есть чем перевязать? — спрашивает Вону, отстранившись и выглядывая из-за Мингю, чтобы посмотреть, что ещё у них есть из аптечки. Кажется, они закончили. 

— Суа привезёт, — Мингю небрежно опускает футболку, встряхнув ворот. Если бы не бледность его лица, Вону бы сразу так и не догадался, что его спина сильно ранена. — Достаточно. 

Вону откладывает пузырёк перекиси водорода в сторону и ждёт, когда Мингю его поблагодарит или хотя бы спросит, почему он ему помог. Но тот не спешит говорить. Мингю молча собирает всё в аптечку обратно, и Вону поднимается с кровати и уже почти уходит, как его останавливает шум в гостиной. Догадавшись, что кто-то приехал, Вону спешит на звук и едва не сталкивается с Суа на пороге. 

— Мингю! — девушка протискивается мимо Вону, и не взглянув на него, и останавливается напротив Мингю. 

— Там всего лишь небольшая царапина, — Мингю звонко захлопывает аптечку и переводит взгляд на Суа. 

— Я принесла бинты, но сначала давай обработаем, — Суа, не стесняясь того, что она, вообще-то, в юбке, залезает на кровать на коленях и передвигается к спине Мингю. Бесцеремонно задрав футболку, она издаёт удивлённый звук. — М? 

— Он. 

— Вону? — Суа проводит ладошкой по спине Мингю, а затем с вопросом на лице бросает взгляд на дверь. — Но зачем ему... 

Это летит Вону в спину: услышав голос Сынчоля, он без прощаний возвращается в гостиную, а оттуда — в офис. 

— Эй, Чхве Сынчоль! — Вону достигает Сынчоля внизу в коридоре, который ведёт к спальням и спортзалу. Помимо Сынчоля здесь есть ещё и Рейвен, но, отсалютовав Вону, он моментом пропадает за дверью одной из комнат. Они остаются одни. Сынчоль, оглядев Вону от макушки до пят, указывает головой на свою спальню, как бы приглашая, и первым заходит внутрь. 

— Эй, малыш Вону, как день? 

— Что там с твоим большим делом? — Вону останавливается на пороге, скрестив руки на груди и оперевшись о косяк плечом. 

— Эй, потише, всего один день прошёл, — Сынчоль развязывает галстук и вешает его на настольную лампу. Его комната, не считая нескольких мелких отличий, точь-в-точь похожа на ту, что дали Вону. — Ты думаешь, всё так быстро? 

— Да? Ты обещал мне помощь с поиском.

— Эй, я предупреждал, что жду, пока со мной свяжутся, я сам ещё ничего не знаю. 

— И сколько ждать? 

— Не знаю. Может, еще парочку дней, — Сынчоль тяжёлым грузом падает на кровать. — Или недель. 

— Недель?! — невольно вырывается у Вону, и он делает несколько шагов по направлению к Сынчолю. — Сынчоль! 

— Малыш Вону, _relax_. Всё равно ты вроде как собираешься залечь на дно, нет? 

— Да, но-

— Ну и отлично, куда тебе спешить? — Сынчоль ложится на левый бок и подбирает голову кулаком. — А здесь ты будешь в безопасности. Узнаешь ребят поближе. 

— Пока всё, что мог, я узнал.

— И что скажешь? 

— ...Сомнительно. 

— Правда? — внезапно радостно спрашивает Сынчоль и садится на кровати, при этом заинтересованно потянувшись в сторону Вону. — И почему же? 

— Обычно у тебя большие команды, по пятнадцать человек, а в этот раз всего четверо. Почему?

— Я уже говорил, я собрал только тех, кому доверяю. Лучше у меня будет всего четыре специалиста, которые могут выполнять несколько функций, чем целая бесполезная толпа.

— И ты _всем_ им доверяешь? 

— Конечно. 

— Детище «Волчиц», богатый наследник и человек без прошлого... Довольно специфическая компания. 

— А ещё одержимый поиском убийцы своей сестры хакер, — улыбается Сынчоль, но не с издёвкой. — Мне кажется, весь комплект собран. 

Вону в ответ только фыркает, и Сынчоль от этого улыбается ещё шире. 

— Я помню, зачем ты здесь, но, пожалуйста, постарайся сработаться с ними. Всего одно дело, Вону. Даже если они вызывают вопросы. 

— Почему о Мингю почти ничего нет? — спрашивает Вону то, что мучает его второй день. Если в историях Суа и Рейвена он примерно разобрался, то Мингю всё ещё вызывает вопросы, а то, что тот при этом и киллер, только усиливает напряжение. 

— Боюсь, не я должен отвечать тебе на этот вопрос... Да ладно, я же уже говорил. Он безобидный. 

— Сынчоль... 

— Хэй, — в приоткрытую дверь стучат, а следом в комнату высовывается голова Суа. — Я подлатала Мингю. 

— Всё нормально?

— Да, ничего смертельного. Жить будет. К сожалению, — Суа ловит взгляд Вону на себе и тотчас строит сожалеющую гримасу. — Вону-я, прости! Мы не успели тебе ничего купить! Я не забыла, честно. 

— Ничего страшного, — поджав губы, отнекивается Вону. — В следующий раз. 

— Я правда хотела тебя порадовать, — по-детски выпятив губу, оправдывается Суа. — ...Ну, Сынчоль... Я тебе больше не нужна? 

— Нет, иди отдыхай. 

— Ладно, мальчики, тогда спокойной ночи! 

— Сладких снов, — Сынчоль ждёт, пока за Суа закроется дверь, а затем встаёт с кровати и направляется в сторону шкафа. — Да ладно тебе, Чон Вону, расслабься. Представь, что у тебя несколько дней отдыха перед серьёзной работой. 

— Я не могу бездельничать. 

— Тогда перед большим делом у тебя будет дело поменьше — узнать ребят поближе. А, что скажешь? — голос Сынчоля звучит глухо, поскольку он практически с головой залез вглубь полок. — Сам ответишь на свои же вопросы. Может, кто-то из них каким-то образом в будущем поможет тебе с Минхи. Ты же их совсем не знаешь. 

— Я уже нашёл-

— Йа, знаю я твои источники! — Сынчоль вылезает обратно, всплеснув рукой. — Там про меня столько дерьма можно накопать, когда как в жизни я божий одуванчик. 

Сынчоль кладёт обе ладони себе на щёки и невинно хлопает глазами, чем вызывает у Вону искренний смешок. Он прекрасно понимает, что тот ему всего лишь заговаривает зубы и более подробное, «живое» знакомство с ребятами ему никак не поможет, и всё же он принимает правила этой игры. Принимает в том смысле, что сам больше ничего не будет на них искать. Какая разница? Любопытство, насколько он смог, он уже утолил, а всё остальное неважно. 

— Ладно, — соглашается Вону, напоминая себе, что как только он получит достаточно информации, он уйдёт, и уже неважно, кто были эти ребята. Сейчас он не нашёл ничего определённо опасного, значит, всё под контролем. — Как скажешь. 

Вону направляется к выходу и останавливается, когда Сынчоль вдруг протестующе мычит. 

— Иди отдохни, — тот бросается в него какими-то тряпками, и, поймав их на автомате, Вону понимает, что это спортивные растянутые шорты и старая футболка. — Спокойной ночи. 

Кивнув на прощание, он возвращается на первый этаж. Игнорируя закрытую комнату Мингю и даже не интересуясь его состоянием, Вону выключает ноутбук и с ним уходит к себе. Сейчас не слишком поздно, но последовать предложению Сынчоля кажется слишком соблазнительным, поэтому ноутбук оказывается на комоде, свет — выключен, а сам Вону переодетый — под одеялом почти с головой. 

Можно сказать, первый день с «Ветеранами» пережит. Возможно, Сынчоль прав, и ему действительно нужно набраться сил перед ответственным делом. Вону не знает, что его ждёт завтра, однако в одном он уверен точно — его главная цель никогда не изменится. И кучка сомнительных личностей ему никак не помешает. 

По-дедовски проворчав это ещё раз, но уже вслух, Вону укрывается одеялом до подбородка и переворачивается на другой бок, вскоре быстро засыпая.


	3. 00:05

Следующие несколько дней смазываются в кадры до тошноты обычных будней (если такое вообще возможно, будучи связанным с «Ветеранами»). Не сразу, но Вону всё же выбирается из офиса и вместе с Суа разбирается со всеми бытовыми проблемами, например, с вещами и сим-картами. Китэ всё упрашивал вернуться в работу, однако по факту предлагает всего одно плёвое дело на пять минут, поэтому в итоге получается, что всё время Вону проводит у себя в комнате, либо занимаясь поисками, либо занимаясь непонятной ерундой. С ребятами он старается контактировать по-минимуму, общаясь только с Сынчолем (и то больше поторапливая с главным делом), да и кошмар ему за это время снится всего-то раз. Неизвестно с чьей руки, но все остальные уважают подобное решение, не смея беспокоить, поэтому становится странным увидеть Суа на пороге его комнаты вечером в четверг. Она неловко мнётся, легонько постучав костяшками в открытую дверь, за её спиной маячит более спокойный Рейвен.

— Эм, Вону-я... Есть время?

— В чём дело? — спрашивает Вону, откладывая ноутбук с колен на кровать. Если бы Суа заявилась одна, он бы ещё подумал, что та просто потрындеть хочет, но маячащий сзади Рейвен так и намекает, что им что-то от него нужно.

— Да так... Нужна твоя помощь.

— В чём именно?

— Нужно добыть информацию отсюда, — Суа показывает до этого спрятанный за спиной телефон в ядовито-жёлтом чехле. — Желательно быстро и сегодня... Пожалуйста?

Вону бросает взгляд на свой ноутбук, а затем — на озадаченные лица ребят. Он не сильно занят, и взломать обычный андроид для него дело трёх секунд, так что здесь всё дело скорее во вредности. Его же не должны трогать, он прав?

— Никто из вас этим не занимается?

— Нет. Обычно мы нанимаем одного знакомого Сынчоля на один раз, но раз ты теперь с нами... Сынчоль предложил попросить тебя. Тебе же не сложно, да? — хлопая своими большими глазами, пробует ещё раз Суа. — Это же быстро. Всего один разик.

Вону не меняется в лице, однако внутри себя неудивлённо усмехается. Вот же Чхве Сынчоль, кусок-

— Ладно, — возвращая ноутбук себе на колени, Вону слепо протягивает руку в сторону двери.

— Лучше на нашем компьютере, — влезает Рейвен не только в разговор, но и буквально — оперевшись локтём о косяк, он нависает над Суа. — И на большом экране.

— Мне всё равно нужен мой, чтобы это сделать.

— Без проблем, мастер, как скажете.

Зажав ноутбук под мышкой, Вону спускается за ребятами в офис. Сегодня редкий день, когда все на месте, поэтому Сынчоль тоже здесь, занимает место за столом. Где Мингю — неизвестно, но это и не столь важно. Отвлёкшись от своего телефона, Сынчоль поднимает на пришедших взгляд, но ничего не говорит, и Вону тоже решает промолчать, занимая место за столом у стены. Отодвинув клавиатуру в сторону, он ставит ноутбук поудобнее, и всё подключение и включение в работу составляет ещё несколько минут. В это время Суа садится рядом, держа вежливую дистанцию, а Рейвен предпочитает подсесть к Сынчолю. В целом в помещении стоит тишина, и стук пальцев по клавиатуре гулко отдаётся в ушах. Это привычно для Вону и помогает хорошо сосредоточиться, поэтому на взлом уходит не так много времени, как это бывает. К тому же это андроид, а не эпл, что намного, намного легче. Подобные системы защиты Вону щёлкает с двадцати лет, как орешки.

— О, можешь перенести всё на наш компьютер? — провод, пара щелчков по мышке, минута ожидания, пока всё скопируется, и дело сделано. Суа издаёт удовлетворённый звук и тычет пальцем в монитор. — Открой все папки с фотками... Вот эту! 

Остановившись на фотографии бара, Вону переводит взгляд на большой экран, пусть перед ним на мониторе то же самое. То, что он видит, ни о чём не говорит ему, это обычная сцена обычного вечера, немного смазанная и испорченная дымом от печи, но в принципе ничего особенного. Однако команда начинает обсуждать фотографию, и оказывается, что так думает один только Вону.

— Она определённо всё знала, — высказывается Рейвен, ткнув пальцем в левый угол большого экрана. — Это место, где они встречались. Она сфотографировала как доказательство.

— И вот ещё... Вону, пролистай вниз... Эту, — Вону исполняет просьбу, и Суа осторожно забирает у него мышку, чтобы курсором показать на неразборчивую тень уже не внутри бара, а перед. — Вот. Она была не одна и... А, погодите! Она не фотографировала, это как... помните Квон Минён? Я думаю... Сейчас.

Теперь Суа сама рыскает в памяти телефона и открывает папку с видеозаписями. Одно из них оказывается снято как раз в баре, камерой вбок, словно снимавший не хотел, чтобы это было заметно. Помимо шума пьяных посетителей можно расслышать разговор двух голосов — женского и мужского — о каких-то акциях, председателе и нечестных махинациях. Вону снова не понимает абсолютно ничего, а вот лица Суа и Рейвена одинаково радостно светлеют.

— Я думаю, это оно. И если мы просмотрим все остальные видео, то я уверена, что там будет то же самое.

— Вот же сучка, — в контраст своим словам довольно выдыхает Рейвен, а следом поворачивается к задумавшемуся Сынчолю, отстукивающему ритм ногтями по деревянной поверхности стола. — Что будем делать?

— Я могу спокойно её убрать, — Суа бесцельно крутит колёсиком мышки, просматривая снова и снова папку с видеозаписями. — Просто провернём всё через господина Чхве, делов-то. Сынчоль?

— Можно обойтись и без Чхве, я просто использую влияние Сокхёна. 

Склонив голову, будто ведя мысленный диалог самим с собой, Сынчоль замирает в такой позе на пару секунд, а затем наконец выносит свой вердикт:

— Мы всё сделаем гораздо проще. Рейвен, к концу дня просмотри всё и отбери то, что нам понадобится. Суа, верни телефон на место. Ты справишься и одна, так что доверяю тебе самой решить, как поступить. Нашу основную цель ты знаешь.

— У-у, шик, завтра будет весело. Спасибо за помощь, Вону, — мурлыча себе под нос, Суа меняется с Рейвеном местами, по пути дав тому щелбан, которого тот совсем не противился. Он молча спрашивает разрешения занять компьютер, и Вону также молча отодвигается, освобождая место. Ушедший в работу Рейвен и негромко обсуждающие всё ту же неизвестную женщину Сынчоль и Суа как бы намекают, что дело Вону своё сделал и теперь может убираться. Он как раз и собирается вернуться в свою комнату, но от этого его отвлекает телефонный звонок. Вызывает раскладушка, и он с первой ноты рингтона понимает, кому он вдруг понадобился.

— _Э-э-эй, Вону. Здорово._

— Привет, — Вону поворачивает стул в сторону и сам наклоняется в бок, чтобы никто не подслушал его разговор. — Работа?

— _Конечно, работа, не про дела же спешу узнать. Ты сейчас занят? Надеюсь, что не занят, потому что дело срочное!_

— Нет, свободен, — Вону непроизвольно косится на свой отодвинутый в сторону ноутбук. — Что нужно сделать?

— _Ну..._ — до этого уверенность в голосе Китэ сменяется на подозрительную осторожность, и Вону предчувствует, что предложение ему не понравится.

— Китэ?

— _Я знаю, что ты это не очень любишь, но деньги предлагают хорошие, ты их тоже не любишь, но сумма реально интересная, и-_

— Китэ?! 

— _В общем, нужно отмыть чуток деньжат_.

Вону окончательно отворачивается от ребят, остановив взгляд на лестнице. При этом стараясь сильно не крючиться и не привлекать внимание, он спрашивает:

— Кто?

— _Это новый клиент. Связался со мной через мистера Стоуна. Вону, тут даже делать почти ничего не надо, никаких интеграций, деньги уже в системе. Так, наколдуй пару операций, как ты умеешь... Дело на полчаса._

— Почему если они уже в системе, то не доделали до конца?

— _Не знаю! Деталей мне не давали! Дали час и красноречивое письмо с суммой_.

— В смысле час? — Суа громко смеётся, подзывая Рейвена к ним, и Вону невольно прижимает телефон к уху сильнее. — Они вообще в курсе, как это проворачивается?

— _Поэтому я и сказал, что дело срочное! Ну так что? Скажи сейчас, время уже идёт! Скажи «да», пожа-алуйста! Выручи своего лучшего и единственного друга!_

Вону в задумчивости трёт лоб. Для него вполне обыденно переступать закон таким образом, он чуть ли не каждый день ходит по тонкому лезвию ножа, но всё же отмывание денег — один из самых неприятных способов заработать. Вону сейчас залёг на дно, и браться за что-то столь серьёзное сродни махать тряпкой перед готовым к бою быком.

— _Эй, я помог тебе найти инфу про твоих новых друзей! Ты у меня в долгу!_

— Ладно, — в итоге соглашается Вону, перекатываясь на стуле к столу, к ноутбуку. Это было быстро. — Скинь мне все данные.

— _А, эм, Вону, перед началом... Небольшой тебе совет. Займи другой компьютер. Пусть твой отдохнёт._

— Что, почему? — Рейвен за то время, что Вону разговаривал, и правда подсел к Суа и Сынчолю, освободив не только стол, но и компьютер. 

— ... _Нужно перевести миллиард семьсот. Лучше, думаю, будет сделать это с чужого айпи._

 _Чёртов Китэ_.

— Понял, — Вону зажимает раскладушку между ухом и надплечьем, чтобы было удобнее открывать на ноутбуке нужные программы. — Жду данные.

— _Да, сейчас... Как время будет подходить к концу, я тебе перезвоню. Давай, бывай._

— До встречи, — левой рукой захлопнув раскладушку и не отвлекаясь от клавиатуры, Вону спрашивает через плечо: — Могу я занять ваш компьютер?

— Зачем? — в ответ спрашивает Рейвен. — Я не закончил...

— Это всего на час, — Вону мягко пинает пяткой стул, на котором сидел Рейвен, от чего тот уезжает в другую сторону, и занимает появившееся свободное место.

— О, ну...

— Пусть садится, — голос Сынчоля звучит подозрительно заинтересованно, но Вону не тратит время ни на ответ, ни на мимолётный взгляд в его сторону. Вместо этого он включается в работу, как только ему поступает нужная информация от Китэ.

Отмывание денег — несложный процесс, Вону научился ему ещё в первые годы своего «хакерского» обучения. Главная проблема заключается в его муторности. Помимо того, что деньги нужно просто ввести в систему, их ещё нужно расслоить и интегрировать, а это обычно занимает от нескольких дней до нескольких месяцев, если не лет. Вону никогда не берёт большие сроки или суммы, его максимум — это неделя, но даже одна неделя растягивается для него как на долгие месяца. За час провернуть весь процесс нереально, но достаточно, чтобы заставить большую сумму исчезнуть, «раздробиться». Что и от него требуется.

Как обычно Вону настолько сильно уходит в работу, что мир вокруг сливается для него в один только стук клавиатуры и клацанье мышки. С ним по-другому и не бывает — сейчас для него существуют только цифры, двоичные кода и старая добрая система безопасности Шинхан Банка. Он даже не может сказать, сколько таким образом прошло минут из данных ему шестидесяти. И вряд ли бы он вообще отвлёкся на это, если бы не Суа.

— О. Вону-я! — громко восклицает она, пугая Вону, из-за чего он пропускает целую строку. Бросив беглый взгляд на время в углу монитора (ещё есть тридцать две минуты), он продолжает работать и в знак того, что услышал, издаёт неопределённый звук. — А ты что делаешь?

— А? — Вону поворачивается к офису и застывает, заметив, что всё это время большие мониторы транслировали то, что он делал. Чёрт, он совсем об этом забыл. — А, я...

— Переступаю закон? — невинно предполагает Суа, на что сомнительная улыбка Сынчоля становится ярче. Он сидит между ребятами, скрестив руки на груди и смотря прямо на ближний монитор.

— Скорее отодвигаю его черту, — говорит Вону, и тут на глаза ему попадается ещё одна странность — Мингю здесь. Он стоит, прислонившись плечом к стене и тоже наблюдает за тем, что происходит на экранах. Будто почувствовав что-то, Мингю смотрит в сторону, и их взгляды встречаются, после чего Вону поспешно отворачивается к ребятам. 

— И что же это? — спрашивает Рейвен, единственный, кто выглядит спокойным... Почти единственный. — Мы тут попытались угадать, но знаешь, по мне так это сплошная тарабарщина. 

— Отмывание пары сотен тысяч, не больше, — на лице Суа так и вырисовывается знак вопроса, и Вону добавляет: — Незаконные деньги в законные. 

— Я знаю, что это такое. Просто не ожидала, что ты занимаешься столь серьёзными вещами, — при последних словах Вону почему-то возвращает взгляд на Мингю, который так и не отвёл свой. — Сынчоль нам о таком не рассказывал. 

— Я не... — Вону ловит ощущение дежавю, и это заставляет его твёрдо сказать прямо Мингю в глаза: — Это не то, как я работаю. Почти ничего серьёзного. 

_Я не как вы_ — хочется ещё добавить ему. 

— Да, да, малыш Вону у нас хороший мальчик, — подаёт голос всё молчавший Сынчоль, и это заставляет Вону вспомнить про время и вернуться к работе.

— Всё равно это всё уголовка, как ни крути, — и так негромкая фраза Рейвена теряется в громком восторге Суа:

— И как понять всю это тарабарщину? Как это вообще делается? 

Вону останавливается от набора нужных символов, пальцы так и зависают над клавиатурой, и он глубоко вздыхает, пытаясь сосредоточиться обратно. 

— Сначала нужно ввести деньги в финансовую систему. 

— Ты уже это сделал? 

— Было сделано до меня. Затем нужно разделить деньги по разным источникам, этим я и занимаюсь. После вывести уже легально. 

— У тебя есть доступ к Шинхан Банку? — Рейвен спрашивает не с любопытством, как Суа, а скорее с технической точки зрения, как знаток у знатока. 

— Да.

— Да ладно?!

— Если честно, у них дерьмовая система защиты от внешних вторжений, — Вону поворачивается к ребятам и невольно для себя подмечает, что Мингю ушёл. — Её почти не тестируют и не проверяют. 

— У ККК восемьдесят процентов всех денежных средств находится в Шинхане. Если вдруг что-то пропадёт, я знаю, где искать утечку.

— Я не ворую, — хмыкает Вону, отворачиваясь к компьютеру. По крайней мере _деньги_. 

— Да, на тебя похоже.

В ответ Вону неопределённо дёргает плечом, неуверенный, что от него ещё хотят услышать, и вместе с этим их разговор сходит на нет. Рейвен, Суа и Сынчоль возвращаются к прервавшемуся обсуждению, а Вону — к перемещению денег в разные валюты, кредиты, ценные бумаги и т.д. Как таковой полной интеграции от него не требуется (возможно, пока что), нужно лишь соединить легальные и нелегальные деньги, перемешать их, и работать с почти двумя миллиардами не так и просто, но Вону справляется. На всю работу ему требуется больше, чем час, но в итоге сам Китэ звонит позже.

— _Как дела?_

— Почти всё, — Вону заканчивает с последним источником — поддельным кредитом. Удовлетворённо нажав на пробел, тем самым закончив, он хрустит суставами пальцев и возвращает пальцы обратно на клавиатуру. — Отправляю подтверждение. 

— _Отлично, оплата будет вечером. Через меня._

— Ага, – невовлечёно отзывается Вону, проверяя ещё раз, не оставил ли он после себя следов. Следы, следы, следы, всегда нужно избавляться от следов.

— _Прости, Вону_.

Китэ не уточняет, но Вону и так понимает, за что тот просит прощение. Когда-то давно, ещё в начале зарождения их сотрудничества, они договорились, что вместо денег в качестве оплаты Китэ будет предоставлять информацию. Изначально так и было, Китэ помог выйти на след секс-торговли, но со временем информации становилось всё меньше и меньше, и она заменилась деньгами. Это не то, на что соглашался Вону, но он не против. Любая деятельность помогает ему не сойти с ума в ожидании разгадки смерти Минхи, да и кто знает, что ждёт его внизу — чем глубже он погружается в этот чужой, отдельный мир, тем больше у него шансов всё узнать.

— Всё нормально, — Вону сворачивает программы, помогавшие ему пробраться сквозь защиту Шинхан Банка. — Главное, что хоть кто-то из нас доволен. 

— _Я всегда доволен_... — повисает молчание, и Китэ непринуждённо спрашивает: — _А есть вообще новости по... второму делу?_

— Нет, — Вону поглядывает в сторону, спиной чувствуя на себе взгляд Сынчоля. Рейвен и Суа разошлись по комнатам, вероятно, готовиться к работе, а вот Сынчоль так и остался за столом. — Ничего.

— _Ясно. Он, видимо, тебя так до осени и будет мариновать-_

— Китэ? 

— _Ладно, ладно... Работа окончена, лишнего не болтаем, я понял... Пока._

— До связи, — Вону звонко захлопывает раскладушку и, сунув её в карман штанов, продолжает работать. Когда Сынчоль через пару минут молча поднимается со стула и подходит к нему, он делает вид, что работы ещё много и сосредоточенно открывает по несколько раз одни и те же окна, словно это того остановит. 

— Значит, финансовые махинации. На нашем компьютере.

— Всего пара тысяч.

— Или миллионов. Слишком много нулей было, знаешь.

— Сынчоль, я-

— Всё нормально, — Сынчоль поднимает руку, призывая замолчать, а затем кладёт её Вону на плечо. — Чего мы только не делали и не делаем с них... Я не против. К тому же ты теперь часть команды, так что можешь занимать их, когда захочешь. Технически, это вообще твоё рабочее место.

— Ладно, — Вону под молчаливое одобрение Сынчоля отправляет компьютер в спящий режим. — Слушай, по поводу...

— Минхи? — предугадывает Сынчоль, задом облокотившись о стол и скрестив руки на груди. — Терпение, малыш Вону, терпение. Если я отдам тебе все подсказки прямо сейчас, то как потом нам с тобой сотрудничать? 

— Но я теряю время.

— А ты куда-то торопишься? Насколько мне известно, это бессрочная погоня.

— Ну, важные жизненные цели всегда хочется достичь как можно скорее, — Вону обычно не поддаётся, но сегодня он неосознанно для себя начинает говорить как Сынчоль.

— А зачем? — насмешливо спрашивает в пустоту Сынчоль. — Тогда, без цели, твоя жизнь станет пустой. И бессмысленной. Разве она уже не достаточно пуста? Ты хочешь, чтобы у тебя ничего не осталось?

— Сынчоль... — Вону не находится с ответом. Иногда стиль общения Сынчоля вводит его в настоящий ступор.

— Да ладно, я прикалываюсь! — Сынчоль по-дружески толкает Вону в плечо кулаком. — Расслабься. И серьёзно, давай не начинать этот разговор по-новой уже в десятый раз, ничего нового мы друг другу не скажем. Жди, жди и ещё раз жди.

— Прости, — выдыхает Вону, не стесняясь тотчас признать свой промах. — Я никогда с этим не торопился, рассчитывал, что ещё есть целая жизнь, а теперь каждый раз, когда мы остаёмся наедине, я вспоминаю и-

— Понимаю, — Сынчоль с поджатыми губами кивает пару раз. — Мне, если честно, тоже уже надоело всякой хернёй заниматься, но это не от меня зависит. Поэтому...

Получается, что Сынчоль второй человек, что знает о Минхи, и Вону так и подбивает обсудить с ним все свои накопившиеся переживания, но он вовремя одёргивает себя, прикусив язык. Они с Сынчолем не закадычные друзья, чтобы обсуждать что-то подобное. 

— Ладно, — Сынчоль, мигом уловив, что Вону затих, хлопает того по плечу и перестаёт облокачиваться о стол задом. — Пока есть время, пойду посплю пару часиков. Ты останешься здесь?

Вону бросает взгляд на свой ноутбук, пока неуверенный, чем будет заниматься.

— Да.

— Когда Суа и Рейвен будут готовы, скажешь им, что я у себя. Окей?

— Окей, — Вону не успевает и к клавиатуре прикоснуться, как достигший своей комнаты Сынчоль окликает его.

— Кстати, то есть получается, что, если мне нужно будет вдруг внезапно перевести немного своих денег в легальные сбережения, ты и помочь сможешь сразу?

— Сначала свяжись с моим связным, — хмыкнув, Вону полубоком поворачивается к коридору, чтобы увидеть реакцию Сынчоля на свои слова. — Он ответит, свободен ли Чон Вону в данный момент.

— Понял. Договорились, — коротко посмеявшись, Сынчоль преувеличенно явно подмигивает, а затем дверь в его комнату за ним закрывается.

Вону возвращается к ноутбуку и открывает «Помпеи». Взгляд падает на моментально всплывшую яркую рекламу порно-сайта в виде ролевой игры, где за определённую сумму можно делать с девушками всё, что угодно, и мысли Вону возвращаются к их с Сынчолем разговору, что был буквально минуту назад. Сворачивая рекламное окно, Вону не может удержаться от горькой усмешки: Сынчоль как всегда ошибся, думая, что он здесь умнее всех. На самом деле всё в точности наоборот. Жизнь Вону не станет пустой и бессмысленной в будущем, потому что она пуста и бессмысленна уже сейчас. У него уже сейчас ничего осталось. Поэтому поиск правды так необходим. Он докажет себе, что смерть Минхи если и забрала с собой что-то, так забрала не всё. 

Он докажет себе, что ещё есть смысл жить дальше.

Это не нравится Вону, однако постепенно, с каждым днём ожидания, он привыкает к жизни в этом месте. Совету Сынчоля — ждать, ждать и ждать — он решает всё же последовать, пусть и вынужденно. В этих днях тишины всё же есть свои плюсы — заказы, обещающие миллионы, за его поимку постепенно пропадают с «Помпеев», точнее, не пестрят так ярко, как раньше. С Китэ они срабатываются по этому новому сценарию — только удалённая работа и не слишком загруженная — и продолжают прочёсывать каналы секс-торговли. Вону переходит в режим ожидания, готовя себя к тому, что Сынчоль может дать знак в любой момент. Его никто не трогает, и он практически постоянно оказывается в офисе наедине с собой — Суа и Рейвен сменяют друг друга, вряд ли специально, Сынчоль живёт по пока не ясному расписанию, а Мингю пропадает днями и ночами. Отсутствию последнего он совсем не расстраивается: ему всё ещё некомфортно рядом с ним. Вону приказывает себе примириться, но, стоит ему увидеть Мингю, как всё его внимание приковывается к тому. И после этого он уже ничего не может сделать. Взгляд Вону вряд ли несёт в себе дружеский посыл, но он всё равно продолжает исподтишка наблюдать за Мингю. Словно его подсознание чего-то ждёт, опасности или чего-то очень нехорошего. 

Поэтому сложно сказать, что именно Вону испытывает, когда одним вечером Мингю появляется раньше всех остальных. В первые дни Вону не решался оставаться один на первом этаже, но постепенно страх ушёл, и он принялся проводить свои дни в одиночестве в гостиной или, реже, у себя в комнате. Сегодня Вону тоже всё время просидел на диване, разложившись на журнальном столике и в скуке ожидая, пока кто-нибудь придёт. Вону не сказал бы, что успел подружиться с Суа или Рейвеном и так жаждал общения с ними, и всё же это лучше, чем ещё один вечер с Мингю наедине. Лучше пять болтливых Суа, чем один Мингю. 

Вону не скрывает того, что наблюдает за Мингю. Сняв кепку и маску и повесив их на крючок для зонтов или ложек для обуви, тот разувается и медленно проходит в гостиную. Как и в тот раз, он бледный, пусть и спокойный, его походка уверенная и твёрдая, когда он, даже не взглянув на Вону, направляется к себе в комнату. Остановившись через пару шагов, он осматривается и останавливает взгляд на закрытом люке, и Вону понимает, что догадался правильно.

— Суа ещё не приехала, — оповещает он, и Мингю впервые устремляет взгляд на него. — ...Может, тебе нужна помощь?

Мингю задерживает взгляд на Вону ещё на пару секунд, а затем уходит в свою комнату. Здесь впору и обидеться на такой явный игнор, но Вону давно понял, что ему ещё много внимания сейчас повезло получить. Так что больше никаких вопросов через открытую дверь. Его это не касается, состояние Мингю не имеет к нему никакого отношения. Дождаться Суа несложно, Мингю и сам сможет-

— Эй... Можешь принести те же полотенца?

Вону не может объяснить, как так происходит, что пара действий, и вот он на пороге комнаты Мингю, с этим знакомым с прошлого раза рулоном бумажных полотенец. Картина почти та же, только в этот раз Мингю сидит без футболки, не скрючившись, почти боком. Вону осторожно подходит ближе и на этот раз бесстыдно заглядывает тому за спину. Он не собирается ему помогать, он не благотворительность, да и сам Мингю наверняка лучше знает, но всё это любопытства не убавляет. Это снова спина, и снова глубокие борозды, словно из Мингю хотели сделать кимпаб. Ран несколько, почти по диагонали, умудрились разорвать только-только начавший заживать шрам в мясо, и Вону становится нехорошо только от одного взгляда на это. 

— Ты... — начинает было Вону, но вовремя себя останавливает. Спрашивать о состояние нет смысла, всё равно не ответят. 

Мингю не подаёт вида, что услышал. Он забирает полотенца, и наступает долгий процесс очищения ран. Никто Вону из комнаты не выгоняет, чем он и пользуется, не отрывая взгляда от происходящего — в тот раз он делал то же самое. Сейчас Мингю как никогда похож на обычного человека — уязвимого, с ранами и шрамами — но не уходит Вону не потому, что ему вдруг стало его жалко. Что-то другое заставляет его остаться.

Следы крови исчезают со спины Мингю, и он убирает полотенца в сторону. Пока он роется в плоской коробочке с, возможно, пластырями, Вону подходит ближе, но не намного. Приятного в этом нет ничего, но он продолжает рассматривать рану Мингю и мысленно прикидывать, сколько такое будет заживать. Кажется, для Мингю подобное норма. Тот размеренно и аккуратно достаёт полоски для закрытия ран и также уверенно принимается себя «латать». Наверняка Суа часто отсутствует, и это для него привычно, и всё же делать что-то руками и при этом не видеть, что именно, — тяжело. Стоит Мингю немного скосить в сторону, и края раны соединяются неровно, образуя пропуски. Вону молча наблюдает за этим кошмаром пару минут, а затем не выдерживает и присаживается на кровать, как в тот раз, полубоком. 

— Ты пропускаешь места, — он забирает коробочку себе и залезает двумя пальцами в поисках новых полосок. — Так останется некрасивый шрам. 

Вону, уже успев сформировать некие представления о характере Мингю за эти несколько дней, не ждёт ответа, однако на удивление получает его — Мингю неожиданно заговаривает:

— Ты думаешь, меня это волнует? 

Это было так внезапно, что Вону требуется несколько секунд, чтобы придумать достойный ответ. 

— Нет. Но так надёжнее, никакой инфекции. 

После своих слов Вону отрывает несколько полок и закрывает ими проблемы Мингю, после уже продолжая дорожку дальше. Как и в тот раз, Мингю даже не интересуется, что вообще Вону здесь делает, ни вопросов, ни возражений, и самого Вону это вполне устраивает, потому что он не совсем уверен, что у него есть ответы. Возможно, это всего лишь взыграла тяга к помощи, что иногда просыпается в нём. Или, может, он просто хочет присмотреться к Мингю поближе, ведь о том до сих пор ничего неизвестно. 

Вону, пользуясь случаем, хочет спросить, почему уже который раз именно спина оказывается раненой да и таким похожим способом, но вовремя мысленно прикусывает язык. Так ли ему это интересно на самом деле? Этим он никак не поддержит разговор, а любопытно ему точно не это. Какая разница, что за рана, если она была получена вполне явным способом. Так что в итоге между ними не проскальзывает и слова. Всё то время, что Вону накладывает полоски, в комнате висит вполне очевидная тишина, которую никто не собирается нарушать. Вону не привык много разговаривать без дела, ему всего-то нужно помочь, раз взялся, и уйти своей дорогой. Самому Мингю вряд ли тоже нужны бессмысленные разговоры ни о чём. 

По крайней мере так думает сам Вону. И сложно в полной мере описать его удивление, когда Мингю опять неожиданно заговаривает. Вону почти и не слышал, чтобы тот говорил столько за один раз, но удивляет его совсем другое, его удивляют сами слова. 

— Ты здесь уже во второй раз. Странно. 

— Почему ты так думаешь? — Вону отрывается от своего занятия и поднимает голову, смотря при этом на затылок Мингю. — Если всё дело в том, что мы знакомы меньше недели, я-

— Кажется, тебе не нравится то, что я делаю. 

— Ну... — Вону не сдерживается от смешка. — Да. Ты убийца.

Соглашаясь на предложение Сынчоля, Вону знал, что так и будет. В прошлой команде Сынчоля было целых три киллера, если он правильно помнит. И дело не в них. Дело в том, что знать, что с тобой работают киллеры — это одно, а другое — по-настоящему работать с ними и видеть всё собственными глазами. Прозрачно ясно, где Мингю получил эти шрамы и где он вообще был весь этот день.

Мингю полностью поворачивается к Вону, заставляя отпрянуть и посмотреть прямо в глаза. Не считая лёгкой бледности, лицо Мингю такое же, как всегда — нечитаемое — однако Вону кажется, что что-то не так. Взгляд Мингю по-старому словно проходит мимо Вону и вместе с этим словно останавливается на нём. Впервые останавливается. 

— Непривычно видеть подобную реакцию. Особенно от таких, как ты.

Вону решает глупо не «чтокать», вместо этого вопросительно двинув плечом. Может, в любой другой раз он бы так остро не реагировал на Мингю, но сейчас, с появлением Сынчоля, Вону думает о Минхи чуть ли не каждый час. Боль от и так не зажившей раны обострилась до предела, поэтому Вону потребуется много времени, чтобы свыкнуться с новым обстоятельством его жизни. 

— Ты же тоже убийца. Ты такой же, как я.

Первые пары секунд Вону не находится с ответом. А затем недоверчиво фыркает. 

— Нет.

— Да. Убить человека можно не только физически, но и ментально.

— Я-

— Ты думаешь, что твои действия никак не влияют на людей? — Мингю вообще никак не двигается с места, но у Вону создаётся такое ощущение, будто тот наседает, заставляет Вону уменьшиться в размерах. — Те деньги, что ты выводил, могли быть получены шантажом, вымогательством, убийством. Та женщина, чей телефон ты взломал, полученная тобой информации... В лучшем случае её уволят. В худшем — убьют.

По жизни Вону старается сильно не зацикливаться. Всё, что не касается Минхи, он пропускает мимо себя и очень редко задумывается над тем, что делает. Он понимает, где находится, в каком мире живёт, и старается не думать о том, что по-настоящему плохо, а что по-настоящему хорошо. Вону знает, что делает много того, чего никогда не стоило делать, но чтобы убивать... _Нет, никогда._

— Убить душу, а не тело — это то же самое. Поэтому прекращай со своими презрительными взглядами, — следующее слово Мингю практически цедит: — Раздражает.

Он поворачивается обратно спиной, а Вону так и остаётся сидеть встревоженным, с зависнутыми в глупом жесте руками. В том, что Мингю чётко обозначил свои границы, нет ничего удивительного, они ведь так толком и не общались наедине, как, например, ему удалось это с Суа. Но обычно люди делают подобное по-другому. Не заставляют непроизвольно задержать дыхание и задать себе вопрос _а могу ли я быть действительно убийцей_. Правда, Вону отвечает себе довольно-таки быстро — нет. Он никогда бы не сделал ничего такого, что могло бы отобрать у кого-то жизнь. Он не такой. Он всего-то взламывает пароли и распространяет вирусные программы, может иногда заняться фишингом, но ничего из этого не убивает. Вону — обычный человек, который вынужден подчиняться обстоятельствам и следовать правилам мира, в котором он находится. Он не злодей.

И всё же, несмотря на этот мысленный диалог, грудь Вону и так продолжает что-то стягивать изнутри, когда он открывает коробочку за новыми полосками. Решив, что лучше ему будет остаться и закончить начатое, иначе со стороны он будет выглядеть трусом, он продолжает работать с ранами Мингю. Молчание так и возвращается к ним, плотным кольцом окружая, и Вону пытается сосредоточиться на расстоянии между полосками, точнее, на его отсутствии.

_Ты же тоже убийца. Ты такой же, как я._

Но на моменте перевязи, когда и остаётся только, что помочь Мингю ровно замотать себя, Вону не выдерживает. Эта дурацкая фраза врезается в мысли острыми иголками, и он, передав в руки Мингю бинт, возвращается в гостиную: никакого резона оставаться в комнате у него нет, раз он всё сделал. Бросив своё умудрившееся устать тело на диван, Вону забирает ноутбук на колени. Пытается дочитать статью со статистикой секс-преступлений за этот год, что читал до этого, но не идёт. Тогда Вону, всё ещё избегая собственных мыслей, принимается перебегать с сайта на сайт, что угодно, лишь бы заглушить собственный голос в своей же голове. Окончательный выбор останавливается на YouTube. Вону любит, как есть настроение, посмотреть какие-нибудь глупые развлекательные шоу, и сейчас он включает их же, пусть ничего и не откладывается после. Эти шоу, по крайней мере, полны тупых шуток, шума и рябящего монтажа. Что отвлекает. Очень хорошо.

Вону умудряется закончить третий выпуск кулинарного путешествия, когда возвращаются Суа, Рейвен и Сынчоль. Суа, споткнувшись от чьи-то тапки, летит в комнату к Мингю, а мужчины проходят в гостиную. Сынчоль с крафтовым пакетом наперевес идёт дальше, на кухню, а Рейвен с шумным выдохом падает в кресло, кивнув Вону.

— Ну че, как день?

— Так же, как и всегда, — скованно отвечает Вону, сняв шоу с паузы и сделав тише.

— Что делал весь день? — участливо спрашивает Сынчоль, гремя банками и хлопая дверцей холодильника. Вону продолжает смотреть шоу, уже мало, что понимая.

— Да так... Много всякого... Разного.

— Выглядишь каким-то уставшим.

— С Мингю, наверное, скучно было, — хмыкает Рейвен, выпрямив ноги и по очереди стуча ими по ножке столика. — Он открывает рот, только чтобы сумничать. 

— Кого-то мне это напоминает, — подначивает Сынчоль, явно имея в виду Вону, но у Вону нет сил ему подыгрывать, поэтому он издаёт невнятный звук и утыкается в экран. Рейвен, быстро сообразив, что с ним тоже разговаривать не хотят, достаёт телефон и без остановки что-то и, возможно, кому-то печает, перебрасываясь фразами с Сынчолем о завтрашних планах. Только когда Суа возвращается к ним, мужчина заметно веселеет.

— Вону-я, спасибо, что приглядываешь за Мингю, когда меня нет рядом, — она останавливается у кресла Рейвена. — Для человека, постоянно травмирующегося, он вообще не умеет себе нормально помогать.

— Спасибо. 

Суа полностью игнорирует брошенное ей слово, наклоняется к Рейвену и, массируя его плечи, что-то шепчет ему на ухо с другой стороны, и Вону пытается явно не вздрогнуть от ощущения жара где-то сзади. Словно Мингю уже здесь, прямо за ним.

— О, живой, – Сынчоль смотрит Вону за спину, и тот неимоверно сильным толчком воли заставляет себя не оборачиваться и продолжать держать взгляд на экране. Сынчоль некультурно подзывает ближе к себе указательным пальцем, боковым зрением Вону замечает тень и теперь всё его внимание всецело обращается к тому, как популярная комик режет лук кольцами.

_Убить душу, а не тело — это то же самое._

— Ким Джури так и не пошла на сотрудничество, — Сынчоль не шепчет, но и нельзя сказать, что говорит громко. Однако слух Вону всё равно ловит каждое слово. — Поэтому нужно её убрать. 

— Припугнуть или... 

— Нет, вообще убрать. Завтра важное акционерное собрание, поэтому клиент хочет, чтобы мы уже сегодня со всем закончили. 

_Ты думаешь, что твои действия никак не влияют на людей? Та женщина, чей телефон ты взломал, полученная тобой информация... В лучшем случае её уволят. В худшем — убьют._

— Сейчас? 

— Почти. Рейвен отвезёт тебя после двенадцати, когда она останется одна. Заодно введёт в курс дела. 

— Понял, — Вону не сдерживается и бросает короткий взгляд на Мингю, но этого оказывается достаточно — тот тотчас ловит его и смотрит в ответ. Ничего нового, глаза всё ещё темны и нечитаемы, но Вону будто так и видит в них явное _я же говорил_. 

_Ты же тоже убийца. Ты такой же, как я._

Не выдержав, Вону отворачивается обратно к экрану, где давно пошли титры с благодарностями магазинам одежды и ресторанам. Теперь Суа сидит на подлокотнике, и они продолжают о чём-то шушукаться с Рейвеном, поэтому хмурое настроение Вону для них оказывается незамеченным. Вону вообще не скрывает своей кислой мины, но всем будто всё равно. Кроме, может, Сынчоля, но он только с интересом поглядывает в его сторону да продолжает прибираться на кухне, чего уже не видит сам Вону. 

А не видит Вону потому, что, когда титры заканчиваются, его взгляд утыкается в слабое отражение себя. Тактика отвлечения не сработала, и вот он снова ведёт с собой мысленный диалог. Сильно задумавшись и от того не моргая, он спрашивает себя, почему же это его так это задело. Дело ведь даже не в том, что его назвали таким страшным словом, ему придумывали «имена» куда хуже. И дело не в Мингю, точнее, не в том, что тот обозначил свои границы таким образом. Нет. Вону качает головой и приходит в себя, часто моргая и отводя взгляд с экрана на Суа и Рейвена, которые пока здесь. В следующие несколько секунд он просто наблюдает за ними, а затем его как током прошибает. Догадка давит на грудь, сжимает сердце, и Вону мысленно протестует. Это второе нет. Он не они, он не похож на них. Вону не убийца, потому что сам убийца вдруг решил сравнить себя и его.

_Ты такой же, как я._

Нет, Вону не такой же, как они. Вону другой. Вону здесь только потому, что хочет помочь сестре, а не по совершенно любой причине, что может связывать людей с Чхве Сынчолем. Вону _не_ убийца.

Разозлившись непонятно на что и на кого, он громко захлопывает крышку ноутбука и устремляет взгляд на телевизор, который включил переместившийся на свободное кресло Сынчоль. Тот обращает внимание на звук, но делает это без своих типичных изощрённых комментариев. Они с Суа обсуждают, что будут смотреть в следующие пару часов, и Вону мысленно присоединяется к ним. Он останется и посмотрит с ними всё, что включат, ему всё равно. Он останется и не даст эмоциям взять верх. 

Потому что Вону не убийца.


	4. 00:10

— ...Я тогда поговорю с ним. 

— Мы вместе... О, доброе утро, малыш Вону! 

— Доброе, — хрипло отзывается Вону, выползая из своей комнаты. Его встречают улыбками Сынчоль и Суа — единственные, кто всегда рады его видеть — и он машет им в ответ, получая от Рейвена тот же жест. 

— Вону-я!

— Рано встал, завтрак ещё не готов, — сидящий на диване Сынчоль кивает в сторону кухни, откуда доносятся шкварканье кипящего масла и вкусные запахи готовящегося мяса. Вону старается прямо туда не смотреть, но боковое зрение всё же ловит движение, и его сердце тут же подскакивает. Это вынуждает его молча уйти в ванную, но, умывшись и переодевшись, Вону всё равно возвращается к тому же, что было до этого — Рейвен и Сынчоль смотрят трансляцию футбольного матча, Суа на полу сидит перед столиком и красит ногти на руках, а Мингю готовит завтрак. Никто не обращает на него внимания, и он пользуется этим, остановившись где-то между гостиной и кухней. Вчерашний разговор, как бы он ни старался, так и не отпустил его, и сейчас он тоже, конечно же, думает об этом, стоит ему взглянуть на Мингю. Тот не поздоровался с ним и даже не обернулся, сейчас он так же продолжает что-то творить на плите, и Вону это неожиданно задевает. Ему плевать, если Мингю плевать на него в ответ, но ему не нравится, что тот назвал его _убийцей_ и как бы всё, больше никаких комментариев. Воспоминания подстёгивают Вону, и вот он за пару шагов оказывается на кухне, правда, его запал мгновенно угасает. Внезапно Вону больше не злится. Недовольство сменяется неловкостью. Мингю такой большой... Может, не стоит его злить?

—Доброе утро, — с нажимом громко и чётко говорит Вону Мингю в спину, решая, что хоть что-то сказать всё же стоит, иначе это так и будет мучить его. Ему ведь тогда так и не удалось высказаться.

Мингю незаинтересованно оборачивается и, просканировав Вону взглядом, возвращается обратно к приготовлению завтрака. Вону на подобный ответ поднимает бровь и облокачивается на столешницу, наблюдая за тем, как Мингю принимается за нарезку моркови — ножь ловко так и скачет вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз. 

— О, ты хорошо обращаешься с ножом... — уже где-то на середине Вону понимает, что за херню сморозил, и издаёт непонятный звук, распахнув глаза от удивления из-за своей же тупости. Наверное, именно поэтому у него есть всего один друг, которого он и вживую-то никогда не видел. — В смысле...

Мингю, не отрываясь от нарезки, бросает на Вону долгий взгляд. Взгляд не обычно холодный или пренебрежительный, скорее выглядит так, будто вот-вот, и он улыбнулся бы, если бы мог?

— Ладно, без светских бесед... Просто хотел сказать, что я вчера много думал о том, что ты сказал мне. Фактически из-за этого я даже уснуть не мог добрую половину ночи. 

Теперь взгляд, что получает Вону, так и спрашивает: «и?».

— И тогда по твоей логике получается, что убийцы все люди. Потому что по сути любое наше действие может привести к чьей-нибудь смерти. Можно довести человека до суицида или заставить человека пойти другой дорогой, где его собьют, или продать ему несвежую рыбу или- В общем, вариантов море. Мы все убийцы.

— Да, — Мингю засыпает мокровь на сковороду к луку, а брови Вону удивлённо ползут вверх. Ему ответили. И так сразу. Где подвох?

— И это ты так на мир смотришь? 

Мингю неопределённо пожимает плечами, перемешивая морковь и лук вместе, всё шкварчит и стреляет маслом. Опасно, но Вону не двигается с места.

— Как-то тогда грустно получается. Видеть вокруг только врагов. Нет?

— А ты разве не так же живёшь?

— Я... — Вону задумывается над, казалось бы, таким простым вопросом. Он не собирается откровенничать, и всё же ему хочется довести разговор до конца. Это сложно назвать полноценной беседой, однако Вону почему-то всё равно любопытно узнать мнение Мингю. Тот иногда, даже почти не говоря, умудряется выдавать интересные ответы. — За всю свою жизнь я доверял только двум людям, и один из них давно мёртв, так что... Не знаю. Я не доверяю людям в том плане, в котором обычно они доверяют друг другу. 

— Значит, ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду.

— Потому что мы похожи. Я такой же, как и ты. 

Вону говорит это прежде, чем его мозг успевает скоординироваться со ртом. Опять необдуманная глупость в связи с минимальными навыками общения, но Мингю и не реагирует на это как-то отрицательно — выключив плиту, он отправляет пожаренные лук и морковь в кастрюлю с рисом и выглядит так, словно собирается что-то сказать, но его прерывает Суа. Появившись неожиданно сзади, она встаёт на носочки и кладёт ладонь Мингю на надплечье, а на надлечье Вону у неё получается забросить почти всю руку. Вся перекошенная, она тянется вперёд и, втянув вкусные запахи носом, изрекает:

— Кто на кого похож?

Поставив сковороду в раковину, Мингю берёт Суа за указательный палец, после чего раздаётся звучный щелчок, и та, взвыв от боли, опускается на пятки и прижимает руки к груди. 

— Опять?! Больно же! 

_Опять?_

— Накрывай на стол, — даёт указание Мингю, и на секунду не взглянув на девушку. Та смотрит на него обиженно, будто не ожидав такой подставы, и бросает жалобный взгляд на Вону. 

— Ты такой жестокий.

— Стол.

На это Суа восклицает, прошипев что-то на непонятном языке, возможно, ругательство, и уходит исполнять задание. Вону молча помогает, один раз случайно обсчитавшись со стаканами, и вскоре всё оказывается готовым для завтрака. Рейвен первым подходит, мягко целуя протянутый ему палец и о чём-то негромко воркуя с Суа, Вону вежливо отводит взгляд, и следующим на кухне появляется Сынчоль, после чего они все усаживаются за стол. Вону достаётся место напротив Мингю. Он старается на того не пялиться, уплетая рис ложку за ложкой, пока остальные ведут разговоры ни о чём. Иногда он всё же бросает быстрые взгляды, но теперь в этих взглядах нет нет ненависти и пренебрежения, с какими он смотрел раньше. Это не значит, что Вону вдруг теперь по-другому относится к Мингю. Один разговор волшебным образом не изменил его мнение насчёт людей, несущих за собой смерть. Просто теперь на душе стало легче. Кажется, Вону понял, что Мингю на самом деле пытался до него донести. Он понял истинный посыл. 

— Да? — когда завтрак подходит к концу, Рейвен отвечает на звонок мобильного телефона. Попивающая кофе рядом с Вону Суа наблюдает за ним, Сынчоль, ставящий посуду в посудомоечную машину, — тоже. — Да, я... Нет, только личная встреча... Да, подойдёт... До свидания, — завершив звонок, Рейвен принимается что-то кому-то печатать и, не отрывая взгляда от этого дела, объясняет: — Нужно уладить дела в ККК, Сокхён опять напортачил. Я пропаду на полдня? 

— Без проблем, — отзывается Сынчоль, сгрузив последний стакан. Включив машину и облокотившись ладонями о столешницу позади себя, он добавляет: — Серьёзно?

Вону хотел задать тот же самый вопрос, но не решился, поэтому, спасибо Сынчолю, теперь он навостряет уши. Это не его дело, однако он всё равно старается не упускать дополнительные ниточки информации о ребятах. Сегодня в портрет Мингю добавилась новая деталь, теперь пришёл черёд Рейвена.

— Не. Нужно всего уладить один конфликт, — Рейвен только хочет убрать телефон, как ему снова звонят. Больше ничего никому не говоря, он уходит в офис, попутно с кем-то что-то с жаром обсуждая. После его ухода Сынчоль тоже дислоцируется на улицу, чтобы покурить, и на кухне остаются одни только Вону и Суа. Они спокойно сидят, допивая кто воду, кто кофе, каждый в своих мыслях, пока из ванной не выходит Мингю, далее направляясь обратно к себе. Суа прослеживает за его перемещениями взглядом, а затем молча разворачивается к Вону и легонько толкает в плечо, привлекая к себе внимание.

— Заметила, вы с Мингю перед завтраком общались, — говорит она, поставив кружку на стол. — Это хорошо.

— Нет, мы не... Мы так, перебросились парой фраз. Вряд ли это можно назвать настоящим общением. 

— А я всё равно рада. Ты потихоньку начинаешь общаться не только со мной и Сынчолем, но и с Рейвеном и Мингю тоже. Пусть некоторые из них... В общем, они.

— Мингю всегда был... таким? — Вону пытается спросить это максимально незаинтересованно, так, будто для галочки. Для поддержания беседы. 

— Каким? Игнорирующим прямые вопросы и использующим любую возможность, чтобы нагрубить? Ага, всегда. Поэтому и столько радости. Редко поймаешь тот момент, когда он адекватный. 

Вону бросает задумчивый взгляд на дверь комнаты Мингю. Он бы не сказал, что тот «неадекватный». Необщительный, нелюдимый, закрытый. Но не «неадекватный». Возможно, Вону понимает его по причине того, что сам такой. 

— Но не смей забывать меня из-за мальчиков, а? — Суа щурится в подозрении и толкает пальцем Вону в плечо. — А то сейчас найдёшь себе новых друзей.

— С Рейвеном как-то пока и не пришлось близко поговорить, а с Мингю... Так вышло. В этом нет ничего такого, что стоит внимания.

— Всё равно не смей, — ещё один неприятный толчок. — Я твой друг.

Вону смотрит на Суа, и сердце прихватывает от очередной волны тоски. Глаза, такие же большие и светлые, как у Минхи. Вону не может смотреть на Суа и не видеть перед собой Минхи. Несмотря на всё, что он о ней знает, тот образ, что он видит, никак с этим не соотносится. Суа кажется довольно-таки светлым и хорошим человеком. Она отличается от мужчин, и почему-то только её Вону не хочется расстраивать. Он может игнорировать остальных, но Суа... Это невозможно.

— Конечно, — совсем лёгкое подобие улыбки появляется на губах Вону, когда он протягивает девушке кулак. — Я твой друг.

Довольно стукнувшись своим кулачком с протянутым Вону, она ставит кружку в раковину и, оповестив о том, что ушла поговорить с Сынчолем, выпархивает на улицу. Вону провожает её взглядом, а следом, вымыв и свою, и её кружки, возвращается к себе в комнату. Открыв там окно нараспашку, чтобы наконец впустить внутрь свежий воздух, он так и остаётся перед окном. Оперевшись руками о подоконник, Вону наблюдает за пролетающим вдалеке самолётом и решает, что всё же, возможно, Суа может стать исключением из его принципов. Даже не будучи в команде, они всё равно могут стать если не приятелями, то хотя бы хорошими знакомыми. Когда это всё закончится, Вону будет рад ещё одному полезному товарищу.

Правда, через пару часов эта мысль отправляется на доработку. Вону сидит на первом этаже в гостиной и никому не мешает, занимаясь своими делами, в общем, всё идёт по обычному сценарию дня, пока из люка не появляется голова Суа. На этаж девушка не поднимается, а так и остаётся на лестнице, рукой подзывая к себе. Нахмурившись, Вону указывает на себя, как бы уточняя, и в ответ Суа агрессивно кивает, подгоняя ладонью. Всё выглядит довольно странно, однако Вону всё равно решает последовать за Суа, оставив ноутбук на диване. В офисе никого, кроме неё и Сынчоля, не оказывается, и это вызывает определённые вопросы, но он решает раньше времени выводы не делать.

— Малыш Вону, — торжественно произносит Сынчоль, подбородком указывая на стул напротив себя. Немного помедлив, Вону всё же садится. Суа опускается на место рядом с Сынчолем и утыкается взглядом в стол, будто о чём-то сильно задумавшись. — Нужно кое-что обсудить.

Если бы не Суа, Вону бы ещё мог предположить, что речь пойдёт о Минхи. Но раз Суа здесь, это что-то определённо другое. И Вону начинает догадываться, что именно.

— Тебе что-то от меня нужно, — чуть прищурившись, предполагает Вону.

— О! Какой ты у меня смышлённый, — довольно ухмыляется Сынчоль, скрестив руки на груди.

— Нам. Точнее, нам от тебя что-то нужно, — поправляет Суа, ковыряя лак на большом пальце и так и продолжая, не моргая, смотреть в стол. — Мы не хотели тебя беспокоить, честно, но... В общем, прости. 

— И что же?

— Суа сегодня отправляется на задание, и за ней нужно будет присмотреть. И всё. 

— А, — издаёт короткий звук Вону, ожидав любую другую работу, но не такую. — Вы хотите, чтобы я вышел из офиса?..

— Да, это немного не то, на что мы договаривались, но ты наш единственный вариант, — улыбка исчезает, лицо Сынчоля становится серьёзным.

— Не то что я не могу сама себя защитить! — поспешно добавляет Суа, оживая, и взмахивает руками. — Просто бывают такие ситуации, когда мне нужна подстраховка... Наши цели бывают разные, ну, и ты видел мой рост... и мою комплекцию... поэтому...

— За Суа должен был приглядеть Мингю, но он взял дополнительный заказ в этом же отеле, поэтому не сможет полностью проконтролировать ситуацию. Рейвен ещё не вернулся из агенства, а у меня важная встреча. Получается, вся надежда на тебя.

— А... — теряется Вону и задумчиво трёт лоб. — А что нужно конкретно?

— У Суа запланирована встреча с одним важным, но опасным человеком. Одну её отправлять нельзя, — Сынчоль бросает на Суа взгляд, в котором проскальзывает то ли обеспокоенность, то ли нежность. — Твоей задачей будет элементарно на расстоянии проследить, чтобы её не ударили по башке и не утащили куда-нибудь в лес.

— Сынчоль!

— И всё, — невозмутимо продолжает Сынчоль. — На этом вся твоя помощь нам заканчивается. Ну что, мы на тебя рассчитываем?

Продолжая в задумчивости водить пальцами по лбу, Вону поднимает взгляд на Суа. Они договаривались, что его не будут трогать, и было глупо верить, что будет так и никак не иначе. Наверное, стоит возмутиться, ведь это нарушение сделки, но неужели Вону способен на такое?

— Да, — наконец выдыхает он, ободряюще улыбнувшись Суа. Не бросит же он её одну. Если он всего раз поработает в команде, ничего ужасного, наверное, и не случится.

— Отлично! — радостно восклицает Сынчоль, Суа ограничивается ответной улыбкой. — Выезд через полчаса. Суа?

— Нужно найти ему рубашку, — Суа моментально понимает Сынчоля и придирчиво осматривает домашние вещи Вону.

— У меня есть.

— О, нет, Вону-я, не такие рубашки, какие носишь ты. Нужно что-то классическое, — Суа заглядывает под стол. — И брюки. И туфли.

— Встреча будет происходить в ночном клубе отеля «Mondarian Seoul Itaewon», — заметив недоумение на лице Вону, поясняет Сынчоль. — Там свой определённый дресс-код.

Единственное, что Вону знает про этот отель — это то, что он самый дорогой и изысканный в Сеуле, поэтому решает не спорить, раз взялся помогать. Им лучше знать.

— У меня нет ничего такого.

— Я в курсе, Вону-я, — закусив губу, Суа продолжает разглядывать Вону. — Так...

Вместе с последним её словом дверь в спортзал открывается и оттуда выходит Мингю, зажав в кулаке перчатки. Все присуствующие неосознанно устремляют на него взгляд, что он по-обычному игнорирует.

— За Суа присмотрит Вону, — громко оповещает Сынчоль Мингю. Тот, не сбавляя хода, секунду смотрит на Вону, а затем поднимается на первый этаж. — Как красноречиво-

— Да! — переведя взгляд с Мингю на Вону, Суа щёлкает пальцами. — Рейвен! 

— Кстати, ему нужно позвонить и сказать, что Вону в деле... Вы тогда готовьтесь, а я с ним свяжусь.

— Хорошо, — Суа бесцеремонно хватает Вону за руку, из-за чего тот уже даже не возмущается, и тащит в одну из комнат. — Сейчас что-нибудь тебе найдём...

Пока Суа роется в большом стеклянном шкафу, Вону по привычке осматривается. По планировке комната похожа на его, только стены здесь светлее, вместо окна встроенный аквариум с множеством маленьких рыбок, а на столе полно важных на вид бумаг, валяются печать и золотая перьевая ручка. На полке на стене сбоку располагается коллекция дорогих наручных часов, но Вону никогда не видел, чтобы Рейвен носил хотя бы одни из них.

— Так, — Суа прикладывает один комплект из рубашки и брюк и недовольно цокает. — Слишком большие... А рубашка, у тебя плечи шире...

Продолжая так непонятно бормотать самой себе под нос, Суа возвращает вещи в шкаф и повторяет так ещё пару раз, пока не находит что-то подходящее по её мнению Вону.

— Переодевайся, я пока тоже пойду готовиться, — осторожно положив вещи на кровать, Суа посылает Вону улыбку и выходит из комнаты.

Когда дверь закрывается, Вону берёт рубашку и брюки и прижимает их груди, не зная, куда податься — переодеваться здесь, в чужом личном пространстве, или уйти к себе. Сынчоль что-то говорил про полчаса, поэтому в итоге Вону решает не тратить время и переодеться прямо здесь. Не проходит и пяти минут, как он уже готов, и начинаются очередные метания — выходить или нет — но их прерывает Суа, снова появившись на пороге, уже накрашенная и с кольцами в ушах и на пальцах.

— Вону-я, — тихо зовёт она, смущённо выглядывая из коридора. — А хочешь посмотреть на мою комнату?

Нет. 

— Можно, — вежливо соглашается Вону, не в силах отказать, и со своей домашней одеждой следует за Суа в соседнюю дверь.

— А то ты уже ко всем сходил, кроме меня... Оставь вещи на кровати, — командует девушка, пропуская Вону внутрь первым. — Ну как?

— Много... розового.

И слово «много» это ещё мягко сказано. Здесь розовое буквально всё — стены, пол, вся мебель, светильники, выключатели, постельное бельё, потолок, ковёр — и Вону не знает, как к этому относиться.

— Рейвен ненавидит розовый и отказал в оформлении кухни в розовый, поэтому, когда зашла речь об оформлении уже личных комнат, я отыгралась, — Суа за Вону перекладывает вещи ровной стопкой на кровати. — От этого может быть немного душно, но это моё личное пространство, мой личный уголок, где я могу спрятаться и передохнуть... Если ты понимаешь о чём я.

Не совсем, но Вону всё равно кивает, разглядывая висящие в цветовом порядке вещи на вешалке и большую красную аптечку под ней.

— Кстати, Вону, — Вону поворачивается к Суа, которая в это время стягивает с себя домашнюю футболку. Уловив краем глаза край чёрного лифчика, он в удивлении распахивает глаза и тотчас отворачивается в сторону. — Если вдруг тебе тоже хочется что-то добавить в свою комнату, не стесняйся сказать Рейвену.

— Я подумаю, — Суа проходит сбоку к вешалке, только теперь на ней нет ещё и шорт, и Вону отворачивается ещё раз, устремив взгляд в книжный шкаф. Сначала он просто смотрит и только потом замечает, как много в комнате книг. Не только в шкафу, но и у шкафа, у двери, ещё он видел небольшую стопку у вешалки.

— Все твои? — спрашивает Вону, ведя пальцами по корешкам слева направо.

— Ага. И у тебя в комнате, и у Мингю мои. Люблю читать.

— Большая коллекция.

— Это ещё ничего! Основная часть книг у меня... в общем, в другом месте.

— А есть любимая? — Вону спрашивает это не из обычного любопытства, а скорее ради общего портрета Суа. Иногда любимые вещи могут рассказать о человеке больше, чем он сам о себе.

— Мм... Вряд ли. Пока не нашла. Обычно моя самая любимая книга — это последняя прочитанная. 

— Но, наверное, «Герой нашего времени» могла бы стать той самой, да?

— А?.. 

— У неё самый потрёпанный вид, хотя издание вроде новое, — Вону стучит пальцем по объёмным витьеватым буквам и получает в ответ радостное восклицание. — Кажется, ты достаёшь её чаще остальных. 

— Хи, а ты и правда очень внимательный, как и говорил Сынчоль... И да, ты прав.

Убрав руку, Вону продолжает разглядывать корешки, когда Суа снова зовёт его:

— Вону?

— М? 

— Вону-у! 

— Что? — Вону решает, что безопаснее будет остаться к Суа спиной, и та быстро об этом догадывается. 

— Вону. Я одета, — после того, как Вону всё же осторожно разворачивается к ней, Суа извиняюще разводит руками. — Прости. Когда долго живёшь с одними мужчинами, начинаешь забывать. 

Сказав это, Суа поднимает руки выше и крутится из стороны в сторону. 

— Ну, как я выгляжу? 

На Суа теперь лёгкое чёрное платье с прозрачным верхом и длинными рукавами, подол едва прикрывает бёдра. Часть волос она собрала назад, что волной спадают на спину и плечи, и с макияжем она выглядит куда старше. 

— Мило, — выбирает нейтральное слово Вону.

— Мило? Чёрт, должно быть сексуально, — Суа принимается расстёгивать верхние пуговицы платья, и Вону поспешно выставляет вперёд руки.

— Не, не, не! И так хорошо. Честно.

— Окей! — поправив колготки вверх, из-за чего Вону снова пришлось отвести взгляд, Суа оставляет пуговицы расстёгнутыми и проплывает мимо него к двери. — Пойдём, нас ждут.

Когда они возвращаются в офис, Сынчоль встречает их у шкафа во всю стену. Открыв один ящик, тот достаёт два маленьких футляра и один сразу же протягивает Суа, а вторым указывает на Вону.

— Рейвен скоро будет выезжать, но к вам не успеет, — дёрнув молнию футляра, Сынчоль отдаёт его Вону. — Это передатчик. Всё уже подключено, если ты хочешь что-то сказать, то нужно на него нажать. В ином случае тебя никто слышать не будет.

Вону прячет футляр в карман, рассматривая передатчик. Похож на обычный беспроводной наушник, только в несколько раз меньше и с совсем малюсенькой антенной. Осторожно вставив его в правое ухо, Вону выжидающе смотрит на Сынчоля.

— Пробуй.

Чувствуя себя немного глупо, Вону прикасается к передатчику и неуверенно произносит:

— Да?

— _Привет, Вону_ , — Суа, давно установившая свой, тут же отзывается, и её голос двоится эхом. Звук не слишком чёткий, с лёгкими помехами, но слова разобрать можно.

— Мингю уже уехал. Я буду тоже на связи на всякий случай.

— Хорошо, — Суа берёт Вону под руку и тащит его в сторону лестницы, но Сынчоль останавливает её жестом.

— Без фокусов. 

— Да, да, я помню, Мингю кости не ломает, Суа работает мягче...

— Не нужно привлекать лишнее внимание.

— Помню, — на полпути наверх Суа останавливается. — Мы справимся.

— Другого и не ожидаю. 

Эта фраза Сынчоля оказывается последней, что Вону слышит перед тем, как подняться на первый этаж. Она ещё долгим эхом отзывается в голове всю их поездку до «Mondarian Seoul Itaewon», преследует с каждым взглядом на Суа, сидящей на переднем сидении такси. Вону не понимает от чего такое волнение. Со слов Суа и Сынчоля задание у него элементарное — это всего-то пронаблюдать издалека, чтобы не возникло никаких неприятных ситуаций. С этим справиться даже ребёнок. Вону привык быть всегда по ту сторону монитора и выходить в люди изредка, только чтобы подтвердить выполнение сделки, но это не означает, что он совсем одичал. Может, всё дело в ответственности. Может, подсознательно Вону не хочет снова брать ответственность за кого-то, даже за обычного товарища по команде, которого он, вероятно, забудет уже через полгода. _Он слишком быстро на это согласился_ , внезапно понимает он, когда такси заезжает на Итэвон.

Только вот уже слишком поздно поворачивать назад.

Расплатившись, Вону вылезает на прохладный ночной воздух вслед за Суа. Он всё ещё чувствует себя супер неловко и не к месту, но отказываться и правда как-то поздновато. Это всего один вечер, единственная помощь «Ветеранам». Всего один раз.

— Нам не стоит попадать на камеры, — заговаривает Суа, его напарница на сегодняшний вечер, когда они углубляются в толпу пешеходов, не спеша гуляющих по улице. «Mondarian Seoul Itaewon» находится в центре Итэвона, и им предстоит ещё дойти до него. — В зале об этом беспокоиться не стоит, а вот в коридорах... Сильно головой не крути. И старайся держаться левой стороны. 

— Ты помнишь их расположение? — удивляется Вону, догоняя её. 

— Схематично. Первые две находятся у главного входа, поэтому назад голову не поворачивай, ещё две напротив, поэтому лучше будет голову опустить. Расстояние между углом их съёмок большое, это нестрашно, но лучше всё же внимание не привлекать. Поэтому посматривай, как иду я. 

— ...Понял.

Возможно, стоило ещё что-нибудь уточнить, например, к чему камеры, если они идут всего лишь на обычную встречу, однако Вону решает смолчать, послушно следуя за Суа сквозь скопление отдыхающих людей. Ближе к «Mondarian Seoul Itaewon» они расходятся, как было обговоренно ранее, и он заходит внутрь немногим позже, чем девушка. Найти её среди посетителей оказывается не так сложно, и Вону осторожно следует за ней, стараясь держать голову опущенной. Помимо разглядывания обстановки у него есть ещё одна дурацкая привычка зачем-то всегда искать глазами камеры, но сегодня он одёргивает себя.

В зале Вону поднимает голову и подбирается к Суа поближе. Несмотря на высокий статус отеля, его ночной клуб выглядит по-типичному неприятно — болезненные глазам отблески лазеров, шум, темнота и духота с кислым запахом перегара — и не переносящий подобные места Вону морщится, но не спускает с Суа глаз. Он строго следует за ней по пятам — когда она занимает один из диванчиков в VIP-зоне, Вону присаживается вслед за ней неподалёку. Посетителей вокруг ожидает много, все веселятся и громко общаются, перекрикивая музыку, и его персона вряд ли заинтересует кого-либо, поэтому на этот счёт он не переживает. Забившись в угол диванчика, Вону достаёт телефон и принимается ждать клиента, с которым произойдёт встреча. 

Тот не заставляет себя долго ждать. Примерно минут через пятнадцать рядом с Суа останавливается мужчина в костюме, обычного телосложения, невысокий, с длинными волосами, собранными сзади в хвост. Поскольку ему так и не сказали, что же это за человек, Вону не может проверить его личность, и ему приходится полагаться лишь на то, что он видит. Вообще, клиент выглядит вполне безобидно, только вот стоящая позади него пара высоких грозных мужчин портит этот образ. После того, как он присаживается напротив Суа, они остаются стоять рядом, сканируя людей вокруг своими не обещающими ничего хорошего взглядами, и Вону вжимается в угол глубже. 

На Суа же подобное будто не производит никакого впечатления. Она позволяет поцеловать себе руку, хихикая, и у них завязывается непринужденный разговор — оба выглядят расслабленными и, можно даже сказать, весёлыми. Наверное, Вону должен наблюдать больше за клиентом, но он не может оторвать глаз от Суа: как же она изменилась. Не как-то кардинально, нет, это всё та же Суа, только более уверенная. Взрослая. Обворожительная. В пусть и ярком из-за лазеров, но всё же достаточно тёмном освещении клуба сложно разобрать, но Вону начинает казаться, будто у неё изменился даже взгляд — в глазах мерцает неизвестный до этого времени огонёк силы. Суа не ведёт себя подобным образом с «Ветеранами». С ними она похожа на назойливую и даже немного милую младшую сестру, которая думает о чём угодно, но только не о каких-то серьёзных вещах. Она всегда рада видеть Вону, она заботится о Мингю и хихикает над глупыми шутками Сынчоля и Рейвена. С клиентом же Суа разговаривает кокетливо, постоянно наклоняясь и перебирая пальцами волосы, покручивая их. Этот огонёк силы сложно описать более точно, особенно учитывая тот факт, что Вону знает её меньше недели, и все его наблюдения могут быть ошибочными, но одно он может точно сказать — _Суа выглядит красиво_. Всего пара минут разговора, ничего ещё не произошло, а перед ним уже не девушка, а женщина. Теперь тот образ, что он знает, и то, что он видит, наконец-то соотносятся.

Продолжая поглядывать в их сторону и делать для себя мысленные заметки, одновременно с этим постоянно удостоверяясь, что телохранители клиента никак не угрожают Суа, Вону заказывает у подошедшего официанта бутылку пива, чтобы не сидеть с пустыми руками в VIP-зоне. Приняв заказ, официант следом принимает заказ и у столика Суа. Пока он обслуживает остальных посетителей, мужчина пересаживается к Суа. Они сидят близко-близко, и Вону это напрягает, но Суа не кажется этим обеспокоенной, наоборот, она сама чуть ли не каждую секунду тянется к клиенту и прикасается к нему. Им приносят шампанское в ведёрке со льдом, а Вону крепко сжимает холодную бутылку, скользя ногтями по влажному стеклу и хмуро следя за рукой клиента, подозрительно блуждающей по бёдру Суа. 

Пока они неторопливо наслаждаются шампанским, Вону оказывается вынужденным давиться вскоре потеплевшим пивом и вполне ясными взглядами клиента, направленными на Суа. Кажется, тот даже по-настоящему её и не слушает, постоянно заправляя ей падающую прядку за ухо и играясь с подолом юбки. Вону не то что бы неприятно смотреть на подобное, ему скорее некомфортно. Он старается больше наблюдать за Суа и анализировать её поведение, поскольку просто так сидеть через некоторое время становится скучно — она ни разу не включает передатчик, и Вону так, по губам, сложно догадаться, о чём они говорят. И поэтому Вону наблюдает. Вся та информация, что он знает о ней, хорошо накладывается на ту информацию, что он познаёт сейчас. Сначала Вону никак не мог увидеть связь Суа с «Волчицами». Жизнь уже как-то раз пересекала его с ними, но не лично. Ему известно только то, что «Волчицы» — это самая крупная организация наёмников в Корее, состоящая только из женщин. Чем-то похожи на «Ветеранов», но, на сколько Вону известно, среди них почти нет убийц. «Волчицы» вытаскивают девушек из ада — спасают их от сексуального рабства, вывозят из опасных стран Азии, ищут пропавших, вмешиваются во все дела — маленькие и государственного масштаба — связанные с опасностью для всех женщин и детей. Дают шанс начать жизнь заново. Вону всегда знал, что это необычные, сильные духом женщины, которые, вероятно, повидали столько ужасных вещей, сколько не каждый увидит за всю жизнь, и он всегда представлял их именно такими. Суа — это первая «Волчица», которую он увидел вживую, поэтому так долго образы в его голове и не соотносились. Суа показалась слишком хрупкой и нежной для всех тех сомнительных дел, в которых она была замешена. Вону до конца не был уверен в её хотя бы мимолетной причастности, но сегодняшний вечер определённо может поменять его мнение. Вону не уверен до в конца в том, что видит, но, кажется, это не просто обычная встреча знакомых. Суа год как в отставке, нет никаких упоминаний о её связи с «Волчицами», только отдельные события и совместная работа с Сынчолем. Суа не связана со смертями, как Мингю, или с официальными встречами и неясными обстоятельствами, как Рейвен, однако её имя всё равно упоминается. Чем же она так хороша? Раньше Вону не понимал, но теперь догадывается. _Всё всегда начинается с Суа._

Если Вону не ошибся, то, кажется, сегодня всё тоже начинается с Суа. 

Щёлкнув мужчину по носу и смущённо рассмеявшись, Суа встаёт с диванчика и исчезает в толпе. Вону тотчас прикасается к передатчику, ожидая, когда та даст о себе знать, и проходит меньше минуты, когда в ухо плохо различимо раздаётся:

— _Вону-я_?

— Всё хорошо?

— _Да, я почти закончила_.

— Уже? — Вону бросает взгляд на загоревшийся дисплей телефона — с начала встречи прошло, может, всего полчаса.

— _Ага_ , — Суа слышно кошмарно, и Вону вжимает передатчик в ухо до мерзкого дискомфорта. — _Мне всего лишь нужно было обсудить наши совместные дальнейшие планы и подтвердить следующую встречу... Спасибо, что приглядываешь за мной. Это важно. Правда._

— Да я... — Вону не договаривает, не уверенный, что стоит продолжать. 

— _Я возвращаюсь._

— Хорошо... — Вону поднимает взгляд на диванчики и замирает, почувствовав неладное. Один из телохранителей что-то передаёт клиенту, а тот, не стесняясь людей вокруг, что-то делает с одним из бокалов. Покрутив его по часовой, будто размешав содержимое, он ставит его со стороны Суа, и внутренности Вону сжимаются от неприятной догадки. — Суа, подожди, не возвращайся, он-

Слова застревают в горле, когда Суа появляется у столика. Довольно улыбаясь, она садится на свое место и принимает из рук мужчины бокал. Тотчас на секунду задумавшись, она отнимает его от губ и забирает бокал клиента. Дальше Суа делает то, что сначала заставляет Вону удивлённо поднять брови, а следом издать понимающий смешок — она переливает содержимое обоих бокалов в один чистый и ставит две трубочки, взятые со стола, внутрь. На лице клиента ничего не меняется, однако на пару мгновений он застывает, а после осторожно опускает руку Суа вместе с бокалом на стол и переплетает их пальцы. Разговор продолжается в таком же лёгком тоне, будто ничего не было, и Вону начинает сомневаться, а нужен ли он здесь вообще.

Они разговаривают ещё какое-то время, а Вону продолжает следить, чтобы всё было хорошо с Суа. Он достал телефон и теперь в который раз просматривает файлы, отправленные Китэ. В прошлом году Сынчоль был замешан в одном очень крупном деле, перевернувшем результаты политических выборов в национальное собрание. Работа была проведена чисто — ни капли крови, один только шантаж да старые махинационные схемы. Раньше Вону детали никогда не интересовали, но теперь он задумывается, как же аккуратно и мастерски Суа получила тогда информацию. Впрочем, после вечера наблюдения за тем, как она с лёгкостью умеет перевоплощаться и настраивать людей на нужный лад, удивляться не приходится. Пока он увидел только это, и ему любопытно, на что Суа способна ещё. Ведь и крупное ограбление личного сейфа одного миллиардера, которое произошло три года назад, тоже заинтересовывает. Миллиардер Пак Сунхо был нелюдимым и закрытым, и всё у него было хорошо, пока однажды он не увлёкся и не пригласил заинтересовавшую его девушку к себе домой...

Обратно в мир из мыслей Вону выводит клиент. Он по-хозяйски кладёт свою руку Суа на голое бедро обратно и нагло ведёт вверх, сдвигая чёрную ткань юбки. Это единственное, что Вону удаётся рассмотреть, но хватает и такого, чтобы заставить его всего подобраться, спрятав телефон в карман, и прищуриться, неотрывно следя за действиями мужчины. Только, кажется, это оказывается необязательным, поскольку сама Суа и не против. Поставив локоть на спинку диванчика, она опирается кулаком и с закусанной губой двигает чужую руку ещё выше.

— Суа, всё хорошо?

— _Ты уверен?_ — голос Суа сладкий и лёгкий, будто она чуть захмелела, хотя Вону знает, что это не так. — _Как-то я слишком быстро тебе поддалась_...

Клиент отвечает неразборчиво, и Вону до боли вжимает передатчик в ухо, силясь хоть что-то разобрать в шуме пьяного веселья отдыхающих. 

— _В номер? Так сразу?_ — ещё один неразборчивый ответ. — _Стоит ли мне ещё поломаться, или сразу идём наверх_?

Номер? Наверх? Непонимание быстро сменяется паникой, когда Суа и клиент поднимаются со своих мест и медленным шагом направляются из зала, телохранители тенью за ними. Это ведь не было в плане, так? Встреча должна была проходить только в клубе и уже закончиться, как он проследит за ними наверху? Так, так, спокойно, нужно-

— _Вону, вы как?_ — уверенный и чёткий голос Сынчоля раздаётся как никогда вовремя.

— Всё было под контролем, но Суа, она... Они уходят из клуба наверх. А я...

— _За ними_.

— Но-

— _Быстрее, нельзя терять Суа из вида. Потом мы её уже не найдём._

Обычно Вону сам хорошо соображает в подобных непредсказуемых ситуациях, но сейчас он без вопросов подчиняется приказам Сынчоля. Первоначальное смятение постепенно уходит, пока он медленно и осторожно следует за Суа и клиентом по коридорам к лифтам. Он не был к этому готов, но ничего страшного, основная его задача не изменилась — ему всё также надо присматривать за Суа и быть на расстоянии.

— _В лифт заходи с ними. Лицом к стене не поворачивайся, там камера в левом углу. Постарайся максимально скрыть лицо._

Или нет. 

Вону проскальзывает в лифт в последнюю секунду, с извинением улыбнувшись насторожившимся телохранителям. Клиент, чье внимание полностью сосредоточено на Суа, даже не замечает его появления. Вону забивается в самый угол, разглядывая металлическую стену лифта, и делает вид, что не замечает, как бедную Суа грязно облапывают со всех сторон, как тряпичную куклу. Один раз они встречаются взглядами в отражении, но Суа будто не узнает его, и Вону отворачивается.

— _Вы в лифте?_ — голос Сынчоля звучит искажённо, но ясно. — _Вону, ты на этаж ниже._

Панель показывает двадцатый этаж, нажатая кнопка горит цифрой «22». Поспешно потянувшись к «21» и по сто раз путанно тихо извиняясь, Вону старается максимально непринуждённо выйти из лифта, помня, что нельзя оборачиваться, пусть и очень хочется. Завернув в сторону и пройдя немного вперёд, Вону останавливается и только по звоночку удостоверившись, что лифт уехал, возвращается обратно. На узком экране загорается «22» и так и зависает на этой цифре. Они приехали.

— _Малыш Вону, справился_?

— Да, — Вону, гипнотизируя цифры, отвечает не сразу.

— _Замечательно. А теперь мне нужно, чтобы ты по лестнице поднялся к ним и подождал дальнейших указаний._

— Кажется, в первоначальном плане этого не было.

— _Суа любит импровизировать. Не дрейфь, вы почти закончили. Просто проследи, чтобы наш цветок добрался до офиса в целости и сохранности._

Вону предпочитает не отвечать, восстанавливая дыхание, в тишине его туфли эхом отстукивают от плиточных ступеней. Внезапно наступившая волна паники медленно сходит, но Вону всё ещё потряхивает. Он определённо был к этому не готов, и ему страшно представить, что было бы, если бы телохранители или клиент что-то заподозрили. Вону совершенно к подобному не приспособлен, он в жизни не участвовал ни разу в чём-то похожем. Его удел — это сидеть в темном пыльном офисе и ковыряться в двоичных кодах и системах безопасности, не встречаться с опасно сомнительными людьми лицом к лицу.

Поднявшись, Вону умудряется запутаться в коридорах, но в итоге всё равно находит нужную ему дверь — выглянув из-за поворота, он замечает у неё стоящих неприступной стеной двух телохранителей. Спрятавшись обратно, Вону переводит дух и принимается ждать. За эти несколько минут в коридоре всего раз мимо проходит одна молодая пара, и, если не считать флиртующего с посетительницей официанта в конце другого коридора, то можно сказать, что всё это время Вону проводит один. Тишина ожидания давит на уши, сердце ухает где-то в желудке — Вону похож на натянутую резинку, что вот-вот выстрелит. Он способен не терять здравость ума в критических ситуациях, он может тупо следовать приказам, но он не представляет, как люди вообще работают в команде. 

— _Вону, ты здесь?_ — голос Суа звучит звонко и чисто, словно она находится рядом. Вону отказывается себе в этом признавать, но он всё же рад её слышать.

— Да, я в коридоре.

— _Ты мне нужен_.

– Что я должен сделать?

— _Попасть в номер. Я могу на тебя рассчитывать?_

— Но... — Вону осторожно заглядывает за угол и находит глазами дверь, рядом с которой ничего не изменилось. — Там эти... Как я...

— _Вону-я, у нас есть всего несколько минут... Я могу на тебя рассчитывать_? — повторяет Суа, и её мягкий голос наполнен непонятной надеждой. 

— Я... — лихорадочно работая мозгами, Вону осматривает коридор и заглядывает за угол. Нужно что-то придумать, что-то придумать, что-то... Взгляд падает на спину флиртующего с посетительницей официанта, прямо на его белоснежную хорошо выглаженную рубашку... Как у Вону. И тут самого Вону осеняет, будто над его головой загорелась лампочка. — Можешь секунд через тридцать заказать шампанское, хорошо?

— ... _Хорошо._

Стараясь выглядеть максимально непринуждённо, Вону медленно подбирается к флиртующей парочке. Они продолжают болтать, явно увлечённые друг другом, и Вону, пользуясь их внимательностью, медленно вытаскивает висящий пейджер с ручки небольшой тележки. Официант стоит спиной, облокотившись о стену, и это позволяет Вону также стащить и маленький квадратный поднос с двумя наполненными шампанским бокалами. Единственное, что ещё отличает их друг от друга — это расстёгнутые пуговицы, и, двигаясь одновременно медленно и поспешно к нужному номеру, Вону избавляется от этой детали.

— Добрый вечер, — Вону улыбается ослепительно, но внутри он буквально весь трясётся. Кажется, он даже успел вспотеть. — Заказывали шампанское в номер! 

Телохранители одновременно осматривают его с ног до головы настолько внимательно и цепко, что заставляют нервно сглотнуть. Они молча переглядываются, и тогда Вону поднимает пейджер выше, что очень вовремя начинает вибрировать и светиться. Один из них ещё раз оглядывает Вону, затем останавливает взгляд на пейджере и отодвигается в сторону, давая дорогу. 

— Благодарю! — Вону, не снимая улыбки с лица, заходит в номер и осторожно закрывает за собой дверь. С облегчением выдохнув, он закрывает её магнитным ключом и, продолжая крепко держать поднос в руках, крадучись проходит вглубь номера. — Суа... Суа...

Вону шепчет едва слышно, весь обратившись в слух, и неожиданно выглянувшая из комнаты Суа заставляет его подскачить.

— Сюда, — она тотчас исчезает, Вону поспешно — за ней. 

— Всё хорошо? — интересуется он, рассматривая изменившуюся напарницу на сегодняшний вечер — её колготки разорваны, помада немного смазалась, а волосы в лёгком беспорядке.

— Нет, — сначала Вону кажется, что Суа имеет в виду себя, но она указывает на лежащий на кровати пластиковый кейс. — Нужно открыть его. 

— Он... Он живой? — Вону, двигаясь мимо, с распахнутыми от удивления глазами разглядывает валяющегося около опрокинутой лампы клиента с окровавленным виском.

— Он... — Суа зависает, явно не ожидав подобного вопроса, а затем мотает головой. — Неважно, соберись, — она щёлкает пальцами и хлопает по поверхности кейса. — Здесь электронный замок. Сможешь разобраться?

— М, — Вону присаживается перед кроватью, проводя пальцами по холодному дисплею. — Он встроенный, поэтому теоретически это возможно. Только я не могу. Не прямо сейчас.

— Блин, лучше бы сейчас, конечно, — Суа с сожалением кусает ноготь большего пальца. — А в офисе сможешь?

— Могу попробовать. Я такое ещё никогда не делал, но в целом представляю как.

— А как его вообще можно открыть? 

— Либо с помощью пароля, либо с помощью встроенного ключа... Как магнитный для двери, знаешь. 

— Тогда нужно найти. Давай осмотримся, — Суа незаинтересованно переступает через мужчину, будто это не человек, а мусор или лужа. — Только быстрее, у нас всего несколько минут. 

Следуя примеру своего более опытного товарища, Вону просматривает вещи клиента, которых на самом деле не так много — номер выглядит нежилым. Проверка шкафа — ощупывание всех карманов рубашек и пиджаков, слепой осмотр полок в темноте руками и заглядывание в щели — ничего не даёт. Вону не знает, что конкретно ищет, он настраивается на что-то странное и подозрительное, но это не даёт ему ничего. В номере просто ничего нет. 

Вернувшаяся Суа с хмурым выражением лица подсказывает Вону, что её поиски тоже не обвенчались успехом. Она, поставив руки в боки, внимательно осматривает комнату, её взгляд падает на клиента на полу. Далее взгляд перемещается на кейс, она закусывает ноготь большого пальца, о чём-то усиленно раздумывая, и следом издаёт тяжкий вздох. 

— Ладно, нет времени, — Суа стаскивает кейс с кровати и крепко берёт в руку. — Нужно уходить.

— Подожди, — в коридоре Вону её останавливает, взяв за запястье, и тут же его отпускает. — А как же эти двое?

— Кто двое?

— Телохранители.

— Ты не избавился от них? — Суа выглядит искренне удивлённой.

— ...Нет? — отвечает Вону таким тоном, словно это одна из самых очевидных вещей на свете.

Суа пару мгновений смотрит на Вону, не моргая, как бы удостоверяясь, что он говорит серьёзно, а после недовольно поджимает губы. 

— Сынчоль, у нас проблемы, — говорит она, прижав пальцы к передатчику. Её голос, однако, не звучит недовольно, скорее расстроенно. — Тихо уйти не получится. Вону не убрал цепных псов Ортега, путь обратно закрыт. 

— _А что же он так_? — голос Сынчоля в ухе звучит с подозрительной то ли издёвкой, то ли радостью. Он что, дразнится? 

— Я предупреждал, — сухо отвечает Вону, решив, что для объяснения такого короткого ответа будет достаточно. Он не хочет ругаться, но ему определённо не нравится, где он оказался. А ещё ему не нравится, что подсознательно он начинает испытывать вину за то, что не позаботился о пути обратно ранее, пусть по сути он здесь не при чём. Они на такое не договаривались. — Я же предупреждал, что я не работаю-

— _Ладно, ладно, малыш Вону, не бузи_ , — примирительно перебивает Сынчоль. Он-то наверняка догадывается, о чём точно Вону сейчас подумал. — _Сейчас всё решим. Вы на каком этаже_?

— На двадцать втором.

— _Одни номера, да_? 

— Да, никаких ресторанов или клубов, — отвечает Суа. — Здесь тихо, в общем-то. 

— В коридоре официант и девушка, — поспешно добавляет Вону. —Мы не одни.

— _Так, так, так, мм... Ладно, сейчас что-нибудь-_

— _Выходите_.

Этот низкий, но не грудной голос через передатчик Вону ещё ни разу не слышал. Может ли это быть действительно он?

— _О, как прекрасно. Проблемы больше нет._

— Мингю! — радостно вскрикивает Суа, распахивая дверь нараспашку свободной рукой, Вону бесшумно следует за ней. — Ты как всегда вовремя!

— Они мертвы? — вслух спрашивает Вону, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно. Пока Суа радостно встречает товарища, он с опасением разглядывает посаженных к стене телохранителей на признаки жизни.

Суа и Мингю, не сговариваясь, одинаково странно смотрят на него, а после Суа хмыкает:

— А ты бы хотел, чтобы были? 

— Надо убрать их, — как всегда немногословный Мингю отдаёт приказ, и Суа послушно хватает одного из мужчин за ногу, чтобы затащить в номер, Вону, решив больше рот без надобности не открывать, помогает ей. 

— Давайте в ванную, — добавляет она, и они прислоняют его к унитазу. Мингю в это время грубо забрасывает своего мужчину в ванную с характерным стукнувшим звуком.

— Уходим, — говорит он, забрав у Суа кейс, и первым покидает номер. Пока Суа вводит его в курс дела, Вону с трудом поспевает за ними, постоянно обеспокоенно озираясь. Вниз они спускаются по лестнице, все двадцать два этажа. Суа и Мингю к концу спуска выглядят бодрыми, а вот Вону уже чуть ли не умирает, но молчит, не желая быть утягивающим вниз камнем. Держась за правый бок, он дышит ртом и послушно ковыляет за активными товарищами. 

На улицу они попадают через сад, минуя главный выход с его кучей камер, и сразу же двигают к парковке. У Вону появляется вполне логичный вопрос — как они вернутся в офис — но он не успевает задать его вслух: только они выходят на дорогу, как перед ними тормозит знакомая машина. 

— Добрый вечер, молодые люди, подвезти? — окно медленно опускается, и с водительского места выглядывает ухмыляющийся Рейвен.

— Рейни! — Суа с детской радостью первой подбегает к машине и заглядывает внутрь. Когда Вону обходит машину и садится на заднее место, оказывается, что его соседом на поездку будет Мингю. 

— Всё хорошо? — Вону зачем-то кивает Рейвену и садится максимально далеко от Мингю, почти что вжавшись в дверь. И дело даже не в Мингю. Вону просто хочется быть подальше от этого всего. 

— Да, кейс у нас, — оповещает Суа, и Рейвен замедляет машину, чтобы оглянуться назад и удостовериться в сказанном. — Только открыть не получилось. 

— Ладно, это несмертельно. Разберёмся. Главное, что задание выполнено.

— Да, — Суа с облегчением откидывается на спинку сидения. — Ты не представляешь, этот извращенец...

Вону уходит в свои мысли, и голос Суа жужжит приятным фоном. Прижавшись лбом к стеклу, он разглядывает проносящиеся мимо улицы (они уже выехали с Итэвона, теперь направляясь к Пукхансану) и за один миг становится таким вымотанным, будто на него опрокинули ведро булыжников. Вся эта вереница резко сменяющихся событий здорово выбила из колеи его, наивного человека, что рассчитывал, что весь вечер действительно проведёт за столиком ночного клуба отеля. Может, задание и не оказалось сложным и выглядело элементарным алгоритмом коротких действий, для непривыкшего к подобному Вону это стало хорошей встряской. Он испытал за один вечер столько разных эмоций, сколько, наверное, раньше и за месяц не испытывал. Теперь всё, на что он готов, так это только на отдых, который он покорно дожидается, наблюдая за улицами города... который не переносит. Это не ненависть или дискомфорт, Вону скорее всего лишь устал от него. В Сеуле его жизнь начала меняться, в Сеуле всё пошло наперекосяк, в Сеуле он всё потерял. Если бы они не переехали и так и остались в Кояне... Вону бесшумно вздыхает, оставляя след на холодном стекле. Сеул лучше обустроен как город с технической точки зрения, но при этом он куда более пустой, чем Коян. Здесь пустые люди. Вону тоскливо смотреть на зазывающе распахнутые двери баров, на мигающие рекламой круглосуточные магазинчики, на чистые улицы с яркими вывесками и высокими зданиями, по которым ходят якобы счастливые люди. Они все улыбаются, собираются в группы, чтобы пойти выпить, однако внутри они такие же, как Вону. Такие же пустые и не чувствующие ничего. Вону хотя бы не притворяется.

Взрывной высокий смех прерывает тоскливые размышления Вону. Он останавливает взгляд на группе студентов, скучковавшихся у дверей китайского ресторана. Смеялась одна из девушек; она что-то бурно рассказывает, выйдя в центр группы, и активно жестикулирует. Её друзья смеются вместе с ней, один из парней осторожно выводит её из круга, а затем они все вместе направляются в сторону входа в ресторан. Вону прослеживает за ними взглядом, пока его не отвлекает стук сверху и чья-то фигура не преграждает ему обзор. Подняв глаза, он замечает улыбающегося Сынчоля, склонившегося к окну. Тот стучит костяшками ещё раз, а затем открывает дверь.

— Фух, — Сынчоль вваливается в машину шумно, заставляя Вону поспешно двинуться в центр. Теперь Вону оказывается зажатым между двумя взрослыми мужчинами, его плечо соприкасается с плечом Мингю, и он чувствует его тепло.

— Сынчоль! — оборачивается Суа и приветственно машет ладонью.

— Привет, — Сынчоль подмигивает девушке, а затем через Вону тянется к кейсу на коленях Мингю, чтобы проверить электронный замок. Из-за этого Вону прижимается к Мингю ещё сильнее, которому, кажется, как обычно всё равно, а вот Вону отводит взгляд и терпеливо ожидает, когда это всё закончится. Он не просто не любит, когда к нему прикасаются, он к этому не привык. — Замок цел. Отлично.

— Да, только у нас не получилось его открыть...

— А нам и не нужно его открывать, — Сынчоль наконец-то отодвигается, и Вону с облегчением выпрямляется, наблюдая, как недоумение появляется на лице Суа, Рейвен с похоже нахмуренными бровями смотрит в зеркало заднего вида. — Дело не в содержимом, а в самом кейсе.

— Дружище, ты опять говоришь загадками, — хмыкает Рейвен, мягко поворачивая руль. Кажется, не только один Вону заметил, что иногда Сынчоль изъясняется довольно-таки странно.

— Нам нужен был именно кейс. Мы его получили. Теперь двигаемся дальше. 

— Так и знала, что это всё не просто так! — радостно шепчет Суа, сжав пальцы в кулак. — Что дальше?

— Пока ничего, мне нужно кое с кем встретиться... — заметив, как Суа заметно расстроилась, Сынчоль добавляет: — Ты молодец, Суа, ты проделала хорошую работу. Теперь пришло время мне немного подсуетиться. 

Рейвен отпускает какой-то комментарий по этому поводу, на который Вону уже не обращает внимание. Ощущение того, что он лишний, которое теперь совпровождает его каждый день, сейчас сдавило ему грудь. Он привык к тому, как спокойно и обыденно они обсуждают некоторые нехорошие вещи, но сегодня всё обошлось не простыми разговорами. Вону не знает, что клиент за человек такой, поэтому для него всё это выглядело, как обычная кража. Вону понимает, что лицемерит — он и сам не пушистый — но то, что они спокойно бросили клиента и его телохранителей и даже не проверили, не убили ли они их, позже ввело его в лёгкий ступор. Неужели подобное насилие было так необходимо? Вону поднимает взгляд на Суа и пару минут наблюдает за тем, как она внимательно и с лёгкой усталой улыбкой слушает обсуждение Рейвена и Сынчоля о дальнейших планах на этот кейс. Пока что на этот вопрос у Вону нет ответа. Зато есть на другой. Всё всегда действительно начинается с Суа.

По возвращению в офис все разбегаются по своим углам. Вону же следует за Сынчолем тенью отца Гамлета. Видимо, следует настолько бесшумно и осторожно, что, заметив гостя на пороге своей комнаты, Сынчоль в испуге дёргается и тотчас хватается за сердце.

— Напугал, — озвучивает очевидное он, а после движется в сторону стола, чтобы повесить на спинку стула пиджак. — Не знаю, поблагодарила ли тебя Суа или нет, но всё равно скажу: спасибо за твою помощь.

— Пожалуйста, — сразу отзывается Вону, плечом уперевшись в косяк и поставив руку на талию. — Пусть мы о подобном и не договаривались.

Сынчоль резко оборачивается к Вону и с сощуренными глазами разглядывает его лицо, словно желая в чём-то удостовериться. 

— Ты злишься?

— Нет... — подумав секунду, отвечает Вону. Это правда. Он действительно не злится. — ...но не скажу, что мне было комфортно. Знаешь, я не... Я не такой, как они.

— Но ты же справился, верно?

— Сынчоль...

— Такое происходит постоянно. Никогда не будет так, как ты запланировал изначально, будто сам не знаешь. Но даже при таком раскладе вы с Суа хорошо сработались! А говоришь, что не умеешь работать в команде!

Вону в ответ строит кислую мину и, устав стоять, присаживается на кровать. Сынчоль опускается на покрывало рядом, сев более вальяжно.

— Ну и как тебе? Работать с Суа? Что скажешь?

— Ты теперь так каждый раз будешь?

— Ну мне любопытно, — Сынчоль раскачивается на кровати туда-сюда. — Ты всё выпытывал информацию о них, вот ты эту информацию и получил.

— Небольшую кроху.

— Для начала достаточно. Ну так и что?

— Не знаю. Я не ожидал, что Суа... — Вону вспоминается её горящий взгляд и клиент без сознания на полу. — Теперь я начинаю понимать, как она связана со всем этим.

— На первый взгляд она выглядит как маленькая наивная девочка с блестящими от любопытства глазами, — Сынчоль с шумом падает на спину, — но не дай ей себя одурачить.

— Ты вроде как сам постоянно сравниваешь её с цветком.

— Ага. С ядовитыми шипами. Кажется, что её роль незначительна, однако на самом деле она самый ценный член команды. Возможно, в чём-то даже ценнее Рейвена, — говорит Сынчоль спокойным серьёзным голосом. 

_Всё всегда начинается с Суа_. 

— Я видел достаточно мошенников и манипуляторов, но Суа это что-то куда лучшее. Возможно, в чём-то заслуга и «Волчиц», но не думаю, что все её умения идут оттуда. У неё есть своя личная особенность. Отличительная черта.

— Какая?

— А это ты уже сам догадайся.

— Как вы вообще познакомились? При выполнении какого-нибудь заказа?

— Не-а, никогда не догадаешься... Она сбила меня на велосипеде. 

Вону смотрит сначала Сынчолю в глаза, а затем в сторону, до конца не понимая, шутка ли. 

— Что? — Вону возвращает взгляд на Сынчоля.

— Да, прям реально сбила.

— ...Это было после того, как ты узнал, кто она такая?

— Нет, перед. Чуть позже жизнь снова пересекла нас, я посмотрел на неё в действии и понял, что мне нужна только она.

— Хорошо... — Вону до конца так и не понимает, серьёзен ли Сынчоль или нет, но всё равно принимает такой вариант истории. — А что насчёт-

— Нет, нет, всё! Как-нибудь в другой раз! — Сынчоль бьёт Вону пятками по пояснице, спине и бокам, заставляя подняться. — Иди к себе. Я устал.

Вону не так уж и сильно нуждается в разговоре с Сынчолем, поэтому без возражений уходит. У самого выхода Сынчоль окликает его. 

— Ты всё спрашиваешь о них, чтобы понять, кто представляет угрозу... — Вону не видит лица Сынчоля, поскольку тот пересел лицом к искуственному окну. — ...Из них троих Суа самая безобидная. Но у неё есть сильные покровители. Поэтому следи за тем, что делаешь.

Вону издаёт согласный звук и выходит в коридор, задумчиво склонив голову. Опять Сынчоль за своё, однако он всё равно прислушается. Вону может ругаться на него сколько угодно и любыми словами, но он ему всё равно доверяет.


	5. 00:11

_— Почему ты не спас меня, пока я ещё была жива?_

Тихий хруст, а после, не отклоняясь от обычного сценария, Вону открывает глаза. Слёзы душат, воздуха в лёгких нет, и он, схватившись за горло, резко садится. Боковое зрение улавливает чей-то силуэт, и ему даже не нужно всматриваться, чтобы понять, кто это.

— Я опять... Прости, — немного придя в себя, хрипит Вону. Сегодня от чего-то на сердце тяжелее, чем обычно, тоска по сестре утягивает за собой, и он понимает, что заснёт ещё не скоро. Обычно он сразу ложится, пытаясь вернуться в сон, но сейчас даже желания нет возвращаться обратно на подушку, и это заставляет его вскочить с кровати, не давая Мингю возможности как обычно первым покинуть комнату. В гостиной воздух немного свежее и прохладнее, сделав вдох полной грудью, Вону медленно шаркает на кухню. Однажды очень давно, ещё в самом детстве, Минхи впервые смешала ему «лекарство» от плохих снов, и с тех пор он иногда повторяет рецепт, пусть по сути это никак и не помогает. Но это напоминает о доме и беззаботном детстве. О Минхи. Поэтому, даже несмотря на отсутствие эффекта, Вону всё равно приступает. Он не часто пользуется кухней, но достать кружку из верхнего ящика и проверить молоко на свежесть оказывается несложным, а вот поиск мёда занимает несколько минут. После того, как две ложки мёда наконец попадают в полную кружку, она ставится разогреваться в микроволновой печи на две минуты. Бросив взгляд на дверь ванной комнаты, где несколькими минутами ранее скрылся Мингю, Вону задумывается и, немного посомневавшись, делает кружку и ему. Вряд ли тот оценит подобный жест, и всё же не сделать это будет как-то... некрасиво? Не спит же Мингю именно из-за его дурацких кошмаров, да и готовить только себе любимому в темноте в то время, пока все спят, супер неловко. 

В то время как Мингю возвращается в коридор, Вону уже сидит перед кухонным островом с наполовину пустой кружкой в руках. Сердцебиение пришло в норму, его больше не трясёт, и дышится легко. Прочистив горло, он неуверенно мямлит:

— Эм, Мингю... У меня ночной перекус... Сделал и тебе кружку... Если хочешь, конечно...

Вону ожидает получить в ответ типичный игнор и уже мысленно сгорает от стыда, однако Мингю замирает на несколько секунд и после, удивляя, осторожно подходит ближе. Заглянув в кружку, он с сухой интонацией уточняет:

— Молоко?

— Да. Подумал, что будет некрасиво пить одному, учитывая, что проснулся ты из-за меня. 

— Я не спал, — отвечает Мингю, а затем садится на точно такой же барный стул напротив. 

Вону невольно бросает взгляд на часы — три сорок пять.

— ...Там мёд, — заранее неловко оповещает он, пока не зная, что сказать ещё. Мингю делает медленный глоток, и взгляд Вону скользит по его подпрыгнувшему кадыку. Последовав его примеру, Вону опустошает кружку почти до конца. Лёгкий сладкий вкус и запах горячего молока моментально успокаивают, возвращая в детство. Тревога всё ещё где-то здесь, но сейчас она отступает. 

Насколько Суа и Сынчоль болтливы, настолько Мингю молчалив. Но эта тишина не напрягает, Вону подметил это ещё в первый раз. Ему комфортно находиться рядом с этим человеком и не пытаться изображать вежливую беседу или пытаться как-то реагировать на то, что ему неинтересно. Вону соврёт, если скажет, что таким образом не замечает Мингю вообще, о нет, его присутствие как раз-таки довольно ощутимо и залезает под кожу дрожью. Может, его появление порой и смущает, но если бы Вону вдруг дали выбор с кем просидеть в ожидании чего-либо неважно сколько, то он бы вряд ли выбрал Суа или Сынчоля. 

Мингю делает ещё один глоток, но уже побольше, и тоже не выглядит обременённым тишиной. Скрепив пальцы вокруг кружки в замок, он смотрит в сторону входной двери, и весь его вид так и говорит о спокойствии, в то время как Вону, как это обычно бывает, ни с того ни с сего ловит приступ вернувшейся тревоги. Мингю не спал, значит ли это, что кто-то тоже может не спать? Люк открыт, а он даже не знает, насколько громко кричит, мог бы кто-то это услышать? Вону внимательно всматривается в профиль Мингю. Тот не болтлив, хорошо, и разговаривает только с Сынчолем, однако не просто разговаривает, а отвечает почти на все прямые вопросы и заговаривает первым... Возможно ли, что Мингю рассказал обо всём Сынчолю? Кровь тотчас отливает от лица Вону. 

— Для тебя, наверное, это пустяк, — неожиданно для обоих заговаривает он. Лучше решить это сейчас, а не ждать следующего раза. И почему он не подумал об этом раньше? — Я бы хотел тебя попросить никому не говорить о моих... снах. Пожалуйста. 

Мингю опускает взгляд в кружку, облизывает губы и долго молчит. Наконец он отвечает:

— Почему?

И снова, как и раньше, Вону слегка подвисает. Обычно же люди реагируют стандартными фразами _С чего бы я стал вообще рассказывать?_ или _А что мне за это будет?_

— Потому что я не хочу, чтобы об этом знали.

Какой вопрос, такой ответ. Мингю молчит, принимая это, а затем внезапно продолжает:

— И что в этом такого?

— Я вынужден работать с вами из-за одного обстоятельства, и я не хочу, чтобы вы знали обо мне больше, чем это необходимо, — на выдохе произносит Вону. — Никто не хочет показывать другим людям свои слабости, думаю, и ты тоже. 

— У меня нет слабостей, — Мингю выглядит спокойным, но говорит будто бы с трудом, словно ему сложно подбирать каждое слово.

— Они есть у всех, — Вону вспоминается тот раз, когда они с Китэ спорили на похожую тему. — Может, свои ты просто пока не видишь.

Вону до сих пор сложно читать взгляд Мингю, и всё же он зачем-то пытается, вглядываясь в тёмные глаза напротив. Почувствовав вернувшуюся дрожь под кожей, поскольку взгляд Мингю уходит от глаз, принимаясь скакать по носу, подбородку, губам, щеке с шрамом, оставшимся после того, как его укусила малышка Минхи, Вону утыкается в кружку и допивает остывшее молоко. То, что зря это было сделано, он понимает сразу — теперь непонятно, как быть дальше. Должен ли он уйти? Или остаться и подождать, пока допьёт Мингю? А в комнаты они вернутся вместе? Сжав ручку пальцами, Вону спускается с барного стула и уходит кружку мыть, тщательно вымывая нерастворившийся мёд. Он специально тянет время, увеличивая счёт на воду, и немного увлекается, не с самого начала замечая, как Мингю уходит к себе. 

— ...Спокойной ночи, — немного поспешно и нерешительно желает Вону. Мингю доходит до своей комнаты и останавливается. Останавливается всего на пару секунд, однако и это вызывает невольную слабую улыбку у Вону, забирающего чужую кружку с острова, чтобы помыть. 

Нет, он точно не скажет. 

Следующим же утром Вону встаёт раньше всех, по крайней мере, на первом этаже никого нет. Бросив секундный взгляд на кухонный остров, он проходит на кухню и наливает себе стакан воды. Его мысли находятся где-то далеко отсюда, медленно потягивая воду сквозь сжатые зубы, он разглядывает алую плитку перед собой и до последнего не замечает, как к нему подкрадываются.

— Доброе утро, малыш Вону, — Сынчоль взлохмачивает волосы Вону на затылке, из-за чего тот обливает себе весь подбородок. — Как хорошо, что ты уже встал. 

Вону поворачивается к гостиной лицом, задом прислонившись к столешнице, и смотрит то влево на Сынчоля, то вправо — на Рейвена. Оба больно бодрые для семи часов утра, оба улыбчивые и оба сто процентов что-то от него хотят. У Вону на это не то, что чуйка, аллергия, из-за которой подозрительно сильно начинают чесаться кулаки.

— Что?

— Какие планы на день? — интересуется Сынчоль, скрестив руки на груди.

— Полагаю, теперь никакие. Что вам нужно? 

— Почему сразу что-то нужно, может, я так... 

Вону поворачивает голову к Рейвену и смотрит на того, мол, он что, серьёзно, на что тот бесшумно смеётся. 

— Мне нужен сопровождающий. Поэтому я бы хотел украсть тебя на полдня. 

— Так же, как и с Суа? Важная встреча с опасным человеком? 

— Не совсем. Встреча важная, да, а человек... Нет, не опасный. Точнее, опасный, но он старый друг... Поэтому... 

— А зачем там я? 

Если чем занимается Мингю, и так ясно, и где пропадает Суа, теперь стало понятно, то вот куда ездит Рейвен для Вону всё ещё остаётся загадкой. Рейвен, как и Сынчоль, почти всё время если не в костюме, то в рубашке и брюках, и по некоторым незначительным деталям Вону давно догадывается, что это что-то по-настоящему важное, недостижимое для всех остальных участников команды. 

— Это будет не просто встреча, на обычную встречу я бы и один съездил. Сделка. По правилам необходимо третье лицо, которое подтвердит, что всё прошло законно и сделка завершена. Им ты и будешь. 

— А другие не могут поехать, потому что заняты? — зачем-то спрашивает Вону, повернувшись к Сынчолю, пусть уже и знает ответ. 

— Да, Суа и Мингю продолжают работать над делом Ортега. 

— Встреча будет проходить не в Сеуле, — добавляет Рейвен, и это приносит ясности, почему сможет помочь только Вону. 

— Ладно.

— Ладно? — удивлённо переспрашивает Сынчоль. На его лице расцветает осторожная улыбка. — Так просто? 

В ответ Вону лишь пожимает плечами, прополаскивает стакан и возвращается к мужчинам.

— Так, фургон уже должны подогнать минут через двадцать, — оповещает Рейвен, достав телефон, и после поднимает взгляд на Вону. — Можешь уже потихоньку собираться... — на явное удивление того он добавляет: — Едем сейчас с утра, пока нет пробок, иначе мы потом из Тэгу не уедем. 

— Я с собой что-то беру или... 

— Бери себя, — хмыкает Рейвен, быстро что-то печатая на своём телефоне. — Это всего на пару часов.

— Понял, — договорившись встретиться с Рейвеном на улице через двадцать минут, первом делом Вону уходит умываться. Закончив, он не спеша переодевается в своей комнате, а потом пару минут просматривает файлы Рейвена от Китэ, чтобы обойтись без сюрпризов. Нужно будет узнать, к кому именно они направляются: с Тэгу связано не одно имя и даже не два. Непохоже, что задание обещает быть сложным, и всё же Вону хотел бы чувствовать себя более подготовленным. Его единственное оружие — это информация, и без неё ему сложно ориентироваться (как это было, например, с Суа). Поэтому, пока есть время, он продолжает изучать каждую строку. 

На улицу Вону выходит налегке — без рюкзака, без ноутбука, только ветровка на плечах и телефон в кармане. Рейвен и Сынчоль уже ждут его за воротами у большого грузового автомобиля с металлическим непокрытым контейнером. 

— Я предупрежу Мингю и Суа, — говорит Сынчоль, переступая с ноги на ногу. Несмотря на дневную жару, сейчас, ранним утром, воздух прохладный и свежий. Небо чистое, и, кажется, будто Сеул ещё спит. Вону всегда любил выходить из дома в подобное время, как можно раньше. Ему всегда казалось, будто он перемещается в другую реальность и шагает по совершенно чужому городу. — Напишешь, как закончите, окей? 

— Конечно, — соглашается Рейвен, первым заметив появление Вону и сразу махнув ему рукой. — Думаю, он сам захочет с тобой поговорить. 

Сынчоль издаёт недовольный звук, отмахиваясь, а затем засовывает руки в карманы штанов и наблюдает за тем, как к ним подходит Вону. 

— Вону, дружок, давай только без твоих частых вопросов. И без твоих супер крутых источников, умоляю, — просит он, и Вону в ответ хмурится, пока не понимая, стоит ли ему оскорбиться на подобное. Будто он тот ещё болтун. — Люди, к которым вы едете, старые друзья. Люди они хорошие, но очень специфические, там подход свой нужен. 

— Но я могу хотя бы узнать, к кому именно едем? — Рейвен и Сынчоль странно понимающе переглядываются, а затем последний похлопывает Вону по плечу. — Знаете, сейчас вы ведёте себя максимально _не_ подозрительно.

— Меньше знаешь, крепче спишь, — Сынчоль убирает свою руку. — Твоё дело подстраховать Рейвена и не нарваться на неприятности.

— Пора выдвигаться. Давай, расскажу всё по дороге, — попрощавшись с Сынчолем, Рейвен обходит грузовой автомобиль и первым залезает внутрь, на водительское место.

— Чхве Сынчоль, если снова что-то пойдёт не по изначальному плану, — Вону застывает на подножке, одной рукой схватившись за дверь, а пальцем второй указывая прямо на Сынчоля, — то я вернусь в Сеул и-

— И подаришь мне билет в одно прекрасное место, я понял, — Сынчоль закрывает за Вону дверь, а затем спиной шагает назад к дому, чтобы увидеть и Рейвена. Он провожает их совсем немного, пока ещё машина на их улице, а после ворота за ним закрываются, как бы тем самым отрезая Рейвена и Вону от команды, делая их отдельной частью. 

Наблюдать за всем с такой высоты непривычно, но интересно. Оказывается, уже многие давно не спят, и Вону разглядывает каждый участок сверху вниз, подмечает, кто из соседей занимается йогой перед своим бассейном, а кто уже так рано, согнувшись, копается в огороде. Даже Пукхансан будто стал ближе. Их машина с трудом продирается по разрозненной дороге, и только после выезда в город дело идёт быстрее. Рейвен ведёт спокойно и ровно, опустив перед глазами заслонку от солнца, а Вону, открыв окно до конца, продолжает разглядывать дорогу, по которой они едут. Когда они вскоре начинают замедляться, Вону вопросительно поворачивается к Рейвену и замечает, что они движутся в сторону одной кофейни. 

— Не хочешь кофе? Чтобы в желудке совсем уж пусто не было, — предлагает Рейвен, головой указывая в ту же сторону. — Или чай? 

— Да, чай. Зелёный.

— Со льдом, без? 

— Со льдом, — пока Вону ковыряется в карманах и достаёт телефон, чтобы открыть приложение и перевести Рейвену деньги, того уже и след простыл. Возвращается Рейвен быстро, и вот Вону пробует снова.

— Ой ладно, эти копейки, — Рейвен локтём отмахивается от телефона и вместо этого протягивает Вону пластиковый прозрачный стакан. 

— Спасибо, — Вону пробует чай через трубочку и остаётся довольным, подмечая, что Рейвен тоже взял чай, только чёрный.

— Пожалуйста, — мужчина оставляет подставку для стаканов на бардачке и, взявшись за руль одной рукой, возвращается к вождению. — Ну что, едем дальше. 

С бодрящим чаем поездка идёт немного веселее. Правда, больше Вону улицы не разглядывает. Он посматривает в сторону Рейвена и всё думает, как бы ему между делом узнать куда именно и к кому они едут. Он не понимает, почему от него это скрывают, наоборот, узнав имена, он бы просмотрел всю информацию, что есть, и после решил, как ему будет лучше вести себя с этими людьми. Это вынуждает Вону довериться Сынчолю и Рейвену, чем он старается не злоупотреблять. В этой жизни можно рассчитывать только на себя. 

На границе Сеула, при выезде на трассу, Вону сдаётся, понимая, что никак по-тихому узнать не выйдет. Может, без Сынчоля, Рейвен расскажет? Это касается только их двоих. 

— Рейвен, к чему такая секретность? — Вону старается звучать без обвинений. — Почему мне нельзя узнать хотя бы имя? С одним именем я ничего не сделаю. 

— Ну да, в первые десять минут нашего знакомства мы убедились, как ты ничего не сделаешь, — Рейвен внимательно следит за дорогой, но всё равно успевает бросить на Вону по-доброму насмешливый взгляд. — Это не то что бы тайна. Но имя правда ничего тебе не даст. Думаю, он не обрадуется, если узнает, что на него пытались «копать». 

— Он не-

— Поверь, узнает. Поэтому будет лучше, если ты всё увидишь сам на месте. 

Вону нечем возразить. Признавая своё поражение и смиряясь с тем, что он снова едет навстречу неизвестному, он возвращается к тихому посасыванию чая через трубочку. Наверное, стоит послушать Рейвена и Сынчоля и никуда не лезть. Им лучше знать. Его помощь с делом Ортега показала, что он способен работать в команде, только если ему дают чёткие указания, может, здесь это тоже сработает. Дело Вону — это не лезть и быть тем самым третьим человеком, чтобы всё прошло хорошо. 

В Тэгу дорога занимает три с половиной часа. Это проезд почти всей страны по вертикали. Сначала Вону опасается, что это будет супер неловко, но нет, Рейвен оказывается почти что идеальным собеседником. Он не так болтлив, как Суа или Сынчоль, но при этом не давит тишиной, как Мингю. Рейвен чувствует, когда с ним не хотят разговаривать, он дружелюбен, пару раз задаёт Вону наводящие на лёгкую беседу вопросы, предлагает включить радио. Это первый раз, когда они остаются вдвоём так надолго. По правде говоря, из-за холодного взгляда и ККК Вону думал, что Рейвен может быть заносчивым, но на деле получается, что это не так. Конечно, если закрыть глаза на все непонятные ситуации, которые происходили после его появления. С этим Вону обещает себе разобраться позже. Как и с Суа, ничего ясно не становится с первых же секунд. 

Добравшись до Тэгу, они ещё долго петляют по его улицам. Припав к окну, Вону рассматривает здания, людей, деревья — в общем, всё, что цепляет взгляд. Помимо Сеула и Кояна он больше нигде не был, и ему всегда было интересно, как выглядят другие города их страны. Они объезжают весь центр и движутся куда-то на запад, и приятное удивление постепенно сменяется на напряжение: они направляются в далеко не дружелюбное место. Район кажется бедным и опасным, здания и прохожие не вызывают доверия, и Вону с явным вопросом поворачивается к Рейвену. Тот, будто это почувствовав, принимается за инструктаж:

— Сынчоль, конечно, выразился немного не так, но в целом был прав. Клиент и его люди правда немного того, поэтому любое случайное «не то» слово может их здорово напрячь, а нам дополнительные проблемы не нужны. Поэтому без лишней болтовни, хорошо? Просто будь рядом и, когда придёт время, подпиши пару бумажек. Договорились? 

— Договорились, — Вону скользит взглядом по сгоревшему одноэтажному зданию, вывеску которого он не успел прочесть. 

— Это будет дружеский трёп, так, на пару минут. Заскучать не успеешь. Зато узнаешь, с какими людьми Сынчоль водит дружбу.

Будто ему это надо. Вону не отвечает, продолжая скакать взглядом по проносящимся мимо зданиям, переводит взгляд на небо, которое будто стало ещё синее. Похоже, сегодня будет жарко. Ещё бы один чай со льдом был бы как нельзя кстати, но, кажется, Рейвен больше не планирует дополнительных остановок.

Примерно минут через пятнадцать они достигают места назначения — Вону понимает это по тому, как они останавливаются и Рейвен глушит двигатель впервые за всю поездку. Сейчас они находятся сзади одного бара, у двери, ведущей в служебные помещения, но заходят они не через неё, а шагают к главному входу. Вону не успевает особо ничего рассмотреть, только безобидную вывеску «Бочонок» (конечно же, у него сразу появляются вопросы, но он вовремя вспоминает предостережения Рейвена и сжимает зубы) и красивые главные двери с графиком работы. Бар оказывается открыт, но у Вону почему-то создаётся ощущение, что открыт он не потому, что ждали их. 

— Блять, ты заебал, отвянь, — здесь нет коридоров, поэтому они сразу попадают в зал. Пока Вону, не изменяя привычке, разглядывает отделанные красным деревом стены, два бара и дощатый пол, Рейвен уверенно идёт дальше, минуя круглые столики, раставленные по всему периметру. Опомнившись и бросив последний взгляд на лампочки над потолком, Вону поспешно догоняет ушедшего вперёд мужчину. 

— Но Чондэ сказал-

— Мне похуям, что сказал Чондэ, веришь, нет? — они останавливаются около дальнего бара. Разговаривающие вполне могут заметить их присутствие, но им, кажется, совсем не до этого.

— Да? Мне прямо так ему и передать? — с явно наглым тоном уточняет совсем мальчишка с тёмными длинными волосами и глазами, как у оленёнка. Он выглядит совсем невинным для подобного места.

Его собеседник — молодой мужчина с коротко стриженными волосами и одной косичкой, спускающейся с виска — молча смотрит на него пару секунд, а затем цыкает, залезая в карман джинсовой куртки. 

— Бесишь. 

— О! — больше ничего не сказав и буквально выхватив у взрослого что-то похожее на ключи, мальчишка пробегает мимо к выходу и даже не обращает на гостей хоть толику внимания.

— Эй, Крис, — зовёт Рейвен, подойдя ближе, Вону бесшумно скользит за ним. — Где Бён?

— Какая встреча. Сто лет не виделись, а? — Крис не спешит с ответом, разворачиваясь к Вону и Рейвену и показательно поднимая солнечнозащитные очки на лоб. Заинтересованно стрельнув глазами на Вону, он сладким голосом уточняет: — Этот малыш с тобой?

Вону чувствует себя некомфортно под подобным сальным взглядом, дёрнув ветровку на груди, он незаметно, совсем незаметно, придвигается к Рейвену чуть ближе.

— Со мной, и это друг Сынчоля.

— Друг Сынчоля? Это хорошо. Мы можем-

— Сделаешь своё «можем», и Сынчоль оторвёт тебе яйца, — голос Рейвена ровный, нет ни угрозы, ни раздражения, однако звучит он убедительно, поскольку Крис быстро перестаёт придуряться. — Я не шучу.

— Да знаю я, — бурчит Крис, отворачиваясь от гостей в сторону бара. — Босс на своём обычном месте, где ему ещё быть. Его шестёрки там же.

Не благодаря за информацию и не прощаясь, Рейвен сразу устремляется к самой дальней двери. Вону, бросив взгляд на Криса и получив в ответ вполне ясный воздушный поцелуй, ускоряется за ним. Возможно, сейчас он похож на утёнка, держащегося за крыло матери, но ему не стыдно. Вону может быть храбрым только будучи за обратной стороной монитора, в реальности он всего лишь неловкий человек, не знающий, что такое нормальная коммуникация. Он не испугался этого Криса, и всё же лучше ему держаться Рейвена, который знает, как общаться с этими людьми.

Следующая комната оказывается уже интереснее зала. Она совсем маленькая, тёмная и накуренная, но Вону не сказал бы, что дышать здесь совсем нечем. Здесь есть буфет с алкоголем, и, даже совсем не разбираясь, можно на взгляд определить, что бутылки за тёмным стеклом выглядят дорогими, выключенный граммофон наверху — тоже. Вону ещё никогда не видел ничего подобного, и он с любопытством осматривается дальше, остановившись взглядом на большом круглом покерном столе.

— Передай Ли, что это его последний шанс, — как и в зале, сидящие люди не обращают на них внимания, пусть их появление было вполне заметным — с открытой дверью стало гораздо светлее. — Если не справится, то мы просто перекроем ему кислород.

Это говорит мужчина, который располагается в центре стола. У него чёрные волнистые волосы, разделённые чётко на прямой пробор, глаза подведены, а за обоими ушами торчат сигареты, одна из которых зажжена. Изредка делая затяжки, он продолжает неторопливо читать бумаги перед собой.

— А если он нас подставит? — спрашивает мужчина по правую руку со светлыми на вид мягкими волосами. У него добрый взгляд и хрупкие плечи, одет он в белую шёлковую рубашку, что и первый, только с развязанным поверх галстуком.

— Значит, Чунмёни перекроет кислород ему ещё раньше, — мужчина в центре докуривает, потушив сигарету о металлический браслет у себя на запястье, и грубым ударом прижимает бумаги к груди светловолосого. — Свободен.

Поклонившись будто бы для вида, тот встаёт из-за стола и направляется к выходу. Наткнувшись на Рейвена, мужчина не здоровается, но в его глазах появляется хитрый многозначительный блеск, и после он покидает комнату.

— Смотрю, заманали вы бедного Лухана, — шутливо говорит Рейвен и, не стесняясь, садится на стул со стороны ещё одного мужчины, который пока не проронил и слова. Тот выглядит не только тихим, но и каким-то уставшим, скучающе переводя взгляд с мужчины рядом с собой на Рейвена и обратно.

— Пусть работает... Рейни! — по-настоящему радостно вскрикивает мужчина в центре, приподнявшись на стуле. — Сколько не виделись с тобой! 

— Много, потому что кое-кто не любит ездить в Сеул. 

— У меня аллергия на столицы, — мужчина в центре трёт заднюю сторону шеи. — И на Сеулы. 

— Рейвен, — устало вздохнув, здоровается скучающий мужчина приветственным жестом. 

— Э-эй, — Рейвен, бросив взгляд с укором на мужчину в центре, поднимает ладонь в ответ и садится свободнее. Вону всё ещё мнётся сзади, но, поскольку его так и продолжают не замечать, понемногу расслабляется. — Рад видеть вас в полном здравии... 

— Естественно, мы же-

— ...но давайте отойдём от бесполезной болтовни, — взгляд Рейвена меняется, и теперь он смотрит на мужчин напряжённо, по-настоящему серьёзно.

— Я не знаю, где он, — специально преувеличенно охает мужчина в центре, а затем откидывается на спинку стула, закинув руки за голову.

— Исин?

Скучающий мужчина, оказавшийся Исином, почему-то начинает улыбаться и мотает головой, в конце пару раз пожав плечами. Тогда Рейвен делает глубокий вдох, набирая в лёгкие больше воздуха, поворачивает лицо к потолку и внезапно кричит:

— Бён Бэкхён, хватит ныкаться в своей норе, тащи свою жопу сюда!

Только посмотрев наверх вместе с Рейвеном, Вону замечает много металлических перекладин у самого потолка. В блике единственной лампы-груши мелькает тень, и Вону с удивлённо открытым ртом смотрит на Рейвена, который тоже это заметил.

— Лень. Мне и здесь тебя хорошо слышно. 

— Тогда я уезжаю и отдаю твой товар кому-нибудь более заинтересованному... — Рейвен делает вид, что собирается уйти, и после этого на стол падает что-то тяжелое, из-за чего стол трещит, а Вону и Исин непроизвольно вздрагивают. — Бён Бэкхён. 

— Ким Ё... Рейвен, — специально оговаривается появившийся мужчина, и Вону понимает, что это тот самый человек, к которому они ехали. Теперь становится ясно, почему люди и бар выглядят немного странно — сам Бён Бэкхён одет в несколько расстёгнутых до живота рубашек и тонкий серый пиджак, на пальцах — много колец, а на шее — цепочка с болтающимся кольцом. У него немного детское и приятное лицо, однако Вону всё равно становится не по себе. Возможно, всё дело в предостережениях Сынчоля.

— Мне не нравится, что ты смотришь на меня сверху вниз, — по тону голоса непонятно, раздражён ли Рейвен или просто озвучивает то, что ему не по душе, но Бэкхён всё равно подчиняется, с ухмылкой развалившись на столе и закрыв собой мужчину в центре. — И чего так долго? 

— Не знаю? — Бэкхён пожимает одним плечом. — Было лень спускаться вниз. 

У Вону так и чешутся руки достать телефон и поискать, что есть на этого Бён Бэкхёна. Не выдержав, он так и поступает, но замирает, вовремя заметив, как Рейвен опустил вниз руку и отвёл назад, к Вону, как бы останавливая. 

— А это кто? — любопытствует Бэкхён, моментально уловив их негласный разговор. Его взгляд не несёт враждебности, лишь неподдельный интерес. Мужчина в центре и Исин впервые смотрят в его сторону, только рассматривая не с любопытством, а на предмет угрозы. 

— Чон Вону. Компьютерный специалист «Ветеранов». 

— Это на которого Сынчоль всё слюни пускал? 

— Да. 

— Интересно, — Бэкхён садится на столе и, двигая задом, подсаживается поближе к краю. Он рассматривает лицо Вону так внимательно, что тот, кажется, начинает потеть. — Чон Вону, Чон Вону, Чон Вону... Не-а, всё равно не припоминаю. Прости, ничего о тебе не слышал. 

Возможно, ничего не слышал, потому что в сети Вону знают под другим именем. Или потому, что Вону ведёт дела только в Сеуле. Всё это можно было бы назвать Бэкхёну вслух, но в ответ он только кланяется и бормочет приветствие, после подойдя поближе. 

— Не люблю чужаков, — продолжает Бэкхён, теперь рассматривая не только лицо Вону, но и всю его фигуру с ног до головы. — У меня нет причин доверять им и пускать к себе в жизнь. 

Вону, помня напутствия, продолжает молчать. Он бросает на Рейвена взгляд и замечает, как тот закатывает глаза и застывает, словно ожидая, когда это закончится. 

— Но! Ты не коп, ты друг Сынчоля и Рейвена. Значит, мы с тобой тоже почти что друзья, — Бэкхён оборачивается назад и показывает на мужчин по очереди большим пальцем. — Эти невежливые мудилы даже не представились. Это Чондэ, а это Исин. Мои ассистенты. 

— Ассисенты? Ты слышал, как он нас назвал? — театрально возмущается Чондэ, потянувшись, чтобы ударить Исина в плечо, на что тот недовольно вздёргивает рукой. 

— Приятно познакомиться, — осторожно говорит Вону, пожимая протянутую ему руку в лёгком поклоне. 

— Какой ты вежливый. Мне это нравится, — говорит Бэкхён и убирает руку, а следом наклоняется в сторону Рейвена. — Ну что, займёмся делами? 

— Я подогнал фургон к заднему входу, — на лице Рейвена так и можно прочитать явное _наконец-то_. 

— Ну тогда пойдём к заднему входу! — Бэкхён соскальзывает со стола на пол и оказывается прямо перед Вону, который в удивлении замечает, что Бэкхён ниже, чем ему показалось изначально. Бэкхён тоже это замечает — опять осматривает Вону с ног до головы и восклицает: — Ой, какой ты высокий!

— Это ты ещё нашего Мингю не видел, — хмыкает Рейвен, медленно поднимаясь со стула.

— Нет, спасибо, с вашим Мингю встречаться у меня нет никакого желания. Высокие люди меня пугаю-ют.

— А как же Чанёли? — с ухмылкой спрашивает Рейвена и сразу же становится серьёзным, не дождавшись ответа. — Бэкхён, третье лицо.

— А, да, — Бэкхён игнорирует первую фразу Рейвена, щёлкает пальцами и обходит стол, и взгляда не бросив на подчинённых. — Чондэ, ты со мной, Исин, иди проверь, чем занят Ву. Если опять бездельничает, дай ему по башке.

— Хорошо, — мягко отзывается Исин, а затем они все расходятся — он уходит назад, в зал, остальные — через дальнюю дверь комнаты на улицу.

Они пробыли в помещении, может, минут десять, а воздух уже потяжелел. Чувствуя, как солнце припекает спину, Вону шагает прямо за Рейвеном и останавливается рядом с Чондэ, в стороне от фургона. Когда Рейвен поднимает дверь, Бэкхён сразу же залезает внутрь и принимается бродить между большими стопками коробок. Они выглядят тяжёлыми, вот-вот могут упасть, но тому будто всё равно. Скрывшись в темноте фургона, Бэкхён флегматично спрашивает:

— И сколько здесь?

— Всё прописано в договоре.

— Йа, Рейвен. Не умничай. 

— Я сам не помню, — Рейвен остаётся снаружи, облокотившись предплечьем о холодный металл фургона. —Я забрал и всё. 

— Но тут точно всё?

— Конечно! Посмел бы я обмануть Бён Бэкхёна.

— Пра-авильно, — довольно улыбается Бэкхён, возвращаясь на свет, и останавливается у одной из коробок. — Бён Бэкхёна обманывать нельзя.

Бэкхён ещё какое-то время бродит между коробок, а затем останавливается у самой близкой к краю и с озорным блеском посматривает на всех по очереди.

— Может, откроем? Любопытно, как LTE вообще выглядит, — никто не кажется таким же заинтересованным, как и он, но это не считается для него преградой. Махнув Чондэ, Бэкхён говорит: — Чондэ, дай свой ножик. 

Чондэ подчиняется, отцепив от пояса далеко не «ножик», и, получив его, Бэкхён резко разрезает скотч с коробки.

— И вот это они продавали? — он достаёт глянцевый пакетик и зажимает его между двумя пальцами. 

— Людям нравилось, — будничным тоном сообщает Чондэ. — В Тэгу и Сеуле вообще башню всем снесло. 

— Да это же говно какое-то, — Бэкхён достаёт из пакетика что-то непонятной формы, кислотного жёлто-красного цвета, и тут его лицо опять озаряется любопытством. — Может, попробовать? 

Откусив кусок, Бэкхён молча предлагает остальным, но опять не находится желающих, и он небрежно бросает остатки обратно в коробку. Тщательно прожевав и прислушавшись к себе, он встаёт руки в боки и тотчас внезапно всё выплёвывает на асфальт. 

— Нет, говно. И зачем люди занимаются такой гадостью? 

— Легче старым добрым ЛСД закинуться и сразу улететь, — хмыкает Чондэ, но Бэкхён не обращает на его фразу никакого внимания. — Эй, мелкий, давай пока договор подпишем, — Вону не сразу понимает, что обращаются к нему, а затем смотрит на Чондэ сверху вниз, точнее, на бумаги в его руках, которые были взяты ещё в комнате. — Под моей.

Вону не уверен, стоит ли оно того, поэтому оставляет свою подпись немного другую, чтобы в случае чего можно было соскочить. Чондэ показывает ему знак «окей», ещё раз проверив все подписи, и сует свёрнутые бумаги под мышку.

— Слышал, Минсок вернулся? — Бэкхён спрыгивает из фургона на асфальт. 

— Да ладно? Он снова в деле? — с приятным удивлением уточняет Рейвен.

— Не, делами он больше не занимается. Но он перестал игнорировать мои звонки. И чаще в «Бочонок» заходит. 

— Жаль, что не в пятницу приехали, — с сожалением цыкает Чондэ. — Он обычно друзей своих приводит, с ними весело.

— Да, они забавные. Есть у них там один туповатый, но он тоже забавный.

— Думаю, ещё пересечёмся, — Рейвен опускает вниз дверь и передаёт ключи от фургона Бэкхёну, который бросает многозначительный взгляд на Чондэ. Тот, быстро догадавшись, что от него хотят, подрывается вперёд и отдаёт уже другие ключи Рейвену.

— Свяжись с Ким Намджуном и найди того, кто займётся этим, — Бэкхён кивает Чондэ на фургон, а затем повисает на Рейвене. — Дела сделаны, пойдём выпьем! 

— Принято, — Чондэ не спорит и сразу уходит, на ходу доставая сигаретную пачку.

— Я за рулём, — предупреждает Рейвен, не сопротивляясь и позволяя Бэкхёну себя то ли обнять, то ли задушить.

— Уедете позже, у нас целый день.

— Эй, Бён. Сынчоль хотел кое-что обсудить, — мужчины останавливаются у самого входа, и Вону нерешительно — тоже. Чондэ ушёл, и он опять чувствует себя лишним. Наверное, это разговор не для его ушей, ему нужно уйти, но он не может: единственный путь отхода перекрыт. — Он же может рассчитывать на твою помощь?

— С чем?

— Мы берёмся за опасную авантюру против «Free Dom Comp». Сынчолю очень хотелось бы, чтобы нас прикрывал кто-то надёжный.

— Да-аже не знаю, — задумчиво надув щёки, Бэкхён показательно задумывается и отстаёт от Рейвена. — У меня столько дел...

— Правда? Прям столько? — Рейвен в подозрении сощуривает глаза. — Да ладно, Бэкхён. Тебе же нечем заняться. Или я не прав? — когда Бэкхён не реагирует, он продолжает, кивнув на фургон. — С 'GotEver' давно покончено, ты всё за ними подчистил. Считай, весь Тэгу опять только твой, ну а толку? Скоро тебе станет скучно, Бэкхён, я знаю тебя.

— Ну, допустим, ты можешь быть прав, — теперь Бэкхён кажется заинтересованным. — Дальше?

— Играть на чужой игровой площадке всегда интереснее, чем на своей. Сынчоль не просит никаких дополнительных ресурсов. Всего лишь поддержку в трудную минуту. 

— Так, так, так... — Бэкхён снова задумывается, подняв взгляд на Вону. Внезапно тому подмигнув и тут же вернув нейтральное выражение лица, он говорит: — Ты прав, в Тэгу слишком скучно. Ладно, если что, свистите. Только пусть Сынчоль сам мне звонит, а не гонцов посылает! Важный перец, тоже мне.

— Хорошо, — Рейвен бесшумно смеётся, а затем показывает Бэкхёну большой палец вверх. Обернувшись к Вону, он добавляет: — Пойдёмте. У меня жажда.

В итоге получается, что они проводят в «Бочонке» ещё несколько часов. Вону достаётся место с неразговорчивым Исином, и его это вполне устраивает. Он больше наблюдает за новыми знакомыми, следит, как Рейвен общается с ними. Руки до сих пор так и чешутся залезть в скрытую сеть, но он решает не рисковать, вместо этого медленно отпивая из своего рокса с виски по глотку в несколько минут. Сложно сказать, что наблюдения за развлекающейся компанией что-то дают ему. Бэкхён и его подчинённые действительно оказались своеобразными людьми, они дружелюбные и весёлые, но игнорировать угрозу и внутреннюю силу от них просто невозможно. Рейвен же общается с ними так, будто это не беспокоит его. Поэтому теперь у Вону появляется очередной вопрос — а со всеми ли именами из списка, с которыми он связан, Рейвен также на короткой ноге? Кажется, Вону ещё предстоит в этом разобраться, и эта мысль отправляется в папку «на потом». 

Возвращение в Сеул проходит так же спокойно. Теперь они едут куда комфортнее — в дорогом автомобиле — и на удобном пассажирском кресле Вону постепенно начинает клонить в сон, но он вовремя одёргивает себя: сейчас не время спать. Наконец у него появилась возможность взять в руки телефон. Нужно заняться делами.

— Но- — спустя полчаса восклицает Вону и тотчас осекается. Рейвен бросает на него заинтересованный взгляд, но ничего не говорит, ожидая продолжения. — Он...

Вону не понимающе моргает, а затем просматривает всё заново. С помощью новых «ключей», полученных от Китэ, он пытается получить доступ к какой-либо дополнительной информации, но и это оказывается бесполезным – там нет ничего.

— Не понимаю, — выдыхает Вону, откидываясь на спинку пассажирского сидения. — Я не понимаю. — Рейвен в ответ издаёт вопросительный звук, и он продолжает: — Ему принадлежит две трети земли Тэгу, у него огромное влияние на город, но он... не занимается ничем не законным. Бён Бэкхён чист перед законом, не замешан в продаже наркотиков, он не занимается проституцией, никакого оружия и убийств, он... Чист. Это не имеет смысла.

Рейвен понимающе, даже скорее снисходительно улыбается, будто Вону открыл сейчас для себя какую-нибудь элементарную вещь, например, что Земля вращается вокруг Солнца, и не отрывается от дороги.

— Я же сказал, что это тебе ничего не даст, — в ответ просто говорит он. 

— Но что-то же должно быть, верно? Что-то, что объясняет такое огромное влияние на город, — Вону вспоминает этого маленького мужчину с детским лицом, от которого, даже когда он улыбается, так и чувствуется что-то нехорошиее, и пытается прикинуть, где ему достать информацию. Подключить Китэ? — Даже если бы и что-то прятали, то это было бы заметно. 

Если про «Ветеранов» было мало, то про Бэкхёна нет практически ничего, он словно чистый лист. Раньше с подобным Вону встречался очень редко — обычно хватает пары кликов мышки, чтобы найти на человека всё, что есть — и это настораживает. Вону воспринимает это как вызов. Над товарищами по команде он пока работает, а узнать Бэкхёна ему хочется уже чисто из любопытства. Вряд ли они когда-либо встретятся ещё лицом к лицу, но будет не лишним получить дополнительную и, возможно, полезную информацию.

— Так кто же это, Бён Бэкхён?

Улыбка возвращается на лицо Рейвена, и тот пожимает плечами. Вону хочется уточнить, значит ли это, что Рейвен сам не знает или что он просто не хочет отвечать, но вовремя прикусывает язык, напоминая себе, что это не Сынчоль, которого можно мучить вопросами. Обычно с товарищами по команде Вону осторожен в словах, и то, что он так легко разговорился с Рейвеном, что сам не заметил, удивляет.

— Вону, иногда, чтобы узнать человека, необязательно составлять на него целое досье в Интернете, — они едут по вечерней трассе, вокруг проносится много машин, но Рейвен всё равно позволяет себе повернуть голову и взглянуть на Вону, — достаточно просто поговорить.

Вону смотрит в ответ, затем отводит взгляд в сторону и медленно опускает телефон на колени, заблокировав экран. Наверное, остаток поездки лучше будет провести у окна, рассматривая двигающиеся вместе с ними машины и лесопосадки. 

В Сеул они возвращаются уже совсем под вечер. То, что было запланировано на пару часов, растянулось на весь день, но Вону не особо расстроен по этому поводу. Планов у него не было, Китэ работу не предлагает, а поисками он может заняться и ночью. Машина плавно останавливается на красный свет, Вону, подперев щёку кулаком, смотрит в окно и примерно рассчитывает, с чего начнёт сегодня (Китэ наметил ему один интересный след), а в это время Рейвен отвечает на зазвонивший телефон. Это не первый звонок, поэтому сначала Вону не обращает внимание, но вскоре его слух невольно цепляется за напряжённый тон голоса.

— А менеджер Ли что? — Рейвен недовольно поджимает губы, постукивая пальцами по кожаной поверхности руля. — Сокхён?.. Ясно. Сейчас приеду.

Вону вежливо делает вид, что ничего не слышал, и с преувеличенным интересом разглядывает переходящих дорогу пешеходов.

— Не против, если перед возвращением заедем в одно место? Это быстро.

— Да, без проблем.

Они дожидаются зелёного света, а затем Рейвен переключает скорость и поворачивает в противоположную от Канбукку сторону. Они направляются обратно в центр, но едут недолго, буквально минуты три по прямой. Доехав, Рейвен быстро и без проблем паркуется на отдельном, пустом месте, а Вону пока разглядывает здание, к которому они приехали. Непосредственно рядом и внутри он никогда не был, но не знать само расположение ККК просто невозможно. Это своего рода достопримечательность, как Итэвон или Дворец Чхандок — Вону замечает трёх молодых девушек неазиатской внешности, прямо сейчас радостно фотографирующихся у постера одной айдол-группы.

— Останешься здесь? — спрашивает Рейвен, выйдя из машины и сразу же заглянув обратно, заметив, что Вону не идёт за ним. — Пойдём со мной. 

— А можно? — неуверенно уточняет Вону.

— Конечно! Давай, — Рейвен подзывает Вону рукой. Дождавшись, когда тот выйдет, он закрывает машину, спрятав ключи в переднем кармане брюк, и направляется к входу. Вону, бросив ещё один взгляд на туристок, поспешно утёнком следует за ним.

Внутри ККК встречает тишиной. Вону почему-то думал, что, как это бывает, все сотрудники тотчас ломанутся здороваться и заискивать перед наследником агенства, однако нет, никто не замечает их приезда, охранник у турникетов лениво поднимает на них взгляд и продолжает заниматься своими делами. Рейвен сначала пропускает Вону, следом заходит сам, и дальше их путь лежит через большой широкий коридор к лифтам. ККК — здание большое, в пять этажей, и отправляются они как раз на пятый. Вону всё ещё не понимает, почему никто не замечает Рейвена. В лифте с ними со второго на четвёртый едет группка совсем ещё девочек, но ни одна не обращается к Рейвену так, как следовало бы, они одинаково вежливо здороваются с ними обоими. Только на самом пятом этаже одна проходящая мимо женщина кланяется на все девяносто градусов, но теперь этого не замечает сам Рейвен. Он целенаправленно идёт куда-то, ни разу не удостоверившись, следует ли Вону за ним, и Вону почти что физически ощущает, как изменилась атмосфера. Рейвен больше не выглядит расслабленным, он напряжён и сосредоточен.

Нужную им комнату они достигают в самом конце коридора. Это изначально запертый кабинет, который выглядит дорогим и хорошо обставленным, Вону осматривается, но не находит то, что зацепило бы взгляд. Единственное интересное здесь — это панорамные окна во всю стену, но они наполовину скрыты плотными жалюзи, поэтому Вону быстро теряет интерес. 

— Присаживайся, — Рейвен указывает на чёрный кожаный диванчик у стены, а сам подходит к столу, присев на угол одной ногой, и поворачивается лицом к двери. 

Где-то через пару минут к ним заглядывает молодой мужчина в костюме и круглых очках с испуганным выражением лица. Глубоко поклонившись, он мямлит:

— Добрый вечер, господин Ким-щи, я-

— Где Марвин?

— ...Я сейчас его приведу, — мужчина исчезает так же бесшумно, как и появился, а Рейвен продолжает ожидать а том же положении, не сдвинувшись с места. Вону от скуки вертит головой по сторонам. В кабинете нет ни одной личной вещи, нет какой-либо отличительной черты, и всё равно Вону почему-то уверен, что это место Рейвена — тот выглядит будто в своей тарелке. Несмотря на пирсинг в ушах и тату-рукав, Рейвен, в чёрной расстёгнутой на пуговицу рубашке и брюках, со своим пронзительным взглядом чёрных глаз, похож на молодого СЕО.

Через какое-то время возвращается нервный мужчина в очках вместе с совсем молодым парнем, лет девятнадцати или двадцати, который выглядит таким же напряжённым. Парень останавливается по середине кабинета, цепляя ногтями заусенцы и понурив голову, и Вону переводит взгляд на Рейвена, следя за его реакцией.

— Закрой дверь с другой стороны, — сухо приказывает он мужчине и терпеливо ждёт, когда это будет исполнено. После того, как дверь тихо щёлкает, Рейвен медленно убирает ногу со стола и движется парню навстречу. — И сколько раз ты ещё будешь влипать в подобное дерьмо?

Его голос тих и холоден настолько, что Вону становится не по себе. Такого он ещё не видел. Обычно Рейвен легок на общение и спокоен, возможно, не к месту активен, но никакого раздражения или злости. Конечно, глупо удивляться подобному, ведь они знакомы всего ничего, проявлять негативные эмоции — это нормально, но удивляет Вону другое. Как и Суа, это будто другой человек.

— Я же предупреждал, — цедит Рейвен, остановившись перед парнем. Тот не выглядит виноватым, и Рейвен тоже это видит. — Что ты ходишь по тонкому льду. Почему ты это всё ещё не понял?

Рейвен довольно поспешно закатывает рукав, и парень из-за этого непроизвольно втягивает голову в плечи, но больше не успевает ничего предпринять перед тем, как его бьют по щеке. Это лёгкий хлопок, даже звука не было, однако парень сжимается ещё сильнее.

— Почему из-за твоих тупых прихотей должны страдать все? — Рейвен продолжает похлопывать парня по щеке, с каждым ударом увеличивая силу, и последний оказывается настолько сильным, что заставляет парня пошатнуться, а кожу на щеке характерно покраснеть. — Неужели ты, тупая малолетка, до сих пор не понял, что один скандал, и ты труп? Ты потащишь всех за собой.

Парень стойко терпит все удары, каждый раз поворачивая лицо обратно к Рейвену и опустив глаза в пол. Он хочет что-то сказать, но Рейвен грубо перебивает его:

— Рой закрой. Я сейчас говорю. Мы с тобой уже общались на эту тему, — теперь Рейвен двумя пальцами давит парню в районе виска, заставляя шею нестественно изогнуться под подобным давлением. — Почему ассистент Ли должен таскаться по вшивым клубам в поисках тебя, а не заниматься своей работой? Почему твои мемберы работают в поте лица, пока ты развлекаешься и нарываешься на неприятности? 

Рейвен убирает руку, но продолжает нависает над бедным парнем, который вот-вот заплачет — нижняя губа дрожит, а на большом пальце, у ногтя, появилось небольшое пятнышко крови. 

— У нас с тобой уже был подобный разговор. Дай телефон, — требует Рейвен, в ожидании протянув руку. — Если так хочется потрахаться, достаточно воспользоваться чатом в катоке или специальным приложением. Не нужно шароёбиться по борделям и клубам, где тебя могут заметить. Нам же не надо, чтобы прямо перед дебютом это всплыло, верно? 

Получив телефон, Рейвен одной рукой что-то набирает на нём, а затем резко выбрасывает его в сторону, из-за чего даже Вону вздрагивает. Телефон прилетает в дверцу шкафчика и ожидаемо разбивается — треснувший экран отваливается от корпуса. 

— Свободен. 

Парень даже не смотрит в сторону убитого телефона. Глубоко поклонившись, он деревянной походкой покидает кабинет, а сразу за ним в кабинет заглядывает мужчина в очках. 

— Пусть этой тупой малолетке купят новый телефон, — устало выдыхает Рейвен, массируя ладонь. — А ещё немного позже принеси мне план их дебюта. 

— Да, господин Ким-щи. 

Дверь опять закрывается, но уже смелее. Вону, который всё это время, слившись с диваном, изображал роль мебели, сейчас с трудом удерживает себя от того, чтобы посмотреть на Рейвена или на разбившийся телефон. Вместо этого он утыкается в свой, делая вид, что ничего не слышал и не видел, пролистывает какие-то страницы, но его мысли далеки отсюда. Первое, что его беспокоит — сам Рейвен. Зачем такому богатому человеку переступать границу и жить на стороне другого, тёмного Сеула? Вряд ли он нуждается в деньгах, но и от скуки он тоже вряд ли это делает. Сначала Вону казалось, что в Рейвене нет ничего необычного, но так же он думал и о Суа. Суа разгадать оказалось несложно, а вот Рейвена... Столько опасных знакомств, столько его необъяснимого влияния на определённые события. По одному дню сложно узнать о человеке всё, но Вону хватило времени, чтобы заметить самое главное. Постепенно он начинает понимать, почему Сынчоль выбрал именно этих людей, ни разу не судимых и столь неоднозначных. Суа оказалась хороша в манипуляциях, меняясь до неузнаваемости, Рейвен же не меняется вообще. Прочитав все файлы Китэ, он задался вопросом — какими же ресурсами обладает Рейвен, что с такой лёгкостью меняет ситуации под себя — но теперь эти вопросы исчезли. Нет никаких отдельных ресурсов, есть только Рейвен, который умеет _подстраиваться_. Всего пара разговоров, и, наверное, рано делать выводы, но Вону, как и с Суа, пока останавливается на этом. Он видел, как Рейвен общается с ним, Суа и Мингю — дружелюбно, с Сынчолем — на равных, с Бён Бэкхёном — также на равных, но словно слегка надменно, будто тот ниже по статусу, а здесь, в ККК — как начальник с подчинёнными, хотя он и не руководит агентством официально. Рейвен делает буквально ничего и всё равно вписывается в окружающую обстановку. Кажется, он чувствует это на интуитивном уровне. Рейвен понимает людей и умеет с ними общаться, он подстраивается под них так, что ресурсом для его планов становятся они сами. 

Наверное, глупо делать такие выводы практически из пустоты, но лучше так, чем ничего. Вону привык полагаться на добытую им информацию, ему легче проанализировать ситуацию самостоятельно, даже такую незначительную, как проведённый день или вечер с новым товарищем по команде. Это дарит Вону призрачное ощущение защиты. _Владеешь информацией, владеешь миром_ , как любил повторять один человек из его прошлого. 

Вскоре возвращается мужчина в очках с тоненькой пластиковой папкой. Получив её, Рейвен жестом отпускает подчинённого и садится за стол. Теперь Вону даже не делает вид, что занят своим телефоном. Он наблюдает за Рейвеном, и в его мысли возвращается то второе, что также беспокоило его — слова Рейвена о чатах и приложениях. Тот будто знал, о чём говорил. За всё время поисков Вону так и не удалось встретиться с человеком вживую, кто по-настоящему бы в этом разбирался, и не это ли шанс узнать хоть что-то? Хоть что-то, что даст новый взгляд на ситуацию. У Вону есть только этот чат, поэтому он будет выжимать из него весь максимум.

— Эй, Рейвен... Можно отвлечь? — нерешительно начинает Вону, почесав за ухом. Уголок от чехла тем временем впивается в другую его ладонь. — Или ты сильно занят?

— Нет, в чём дело? — Рейвен отрывается от чтения пренесённых документов и смотрит на Вону. Он снова выглядит спокойным, а легкая дружелюбная полуулыбка вернулась, но Вону этому больше не доверяет. 

— В разговоре с этим... Марвином ты упомянул... чаты в KakaoTalk и приложения, связанные с проституцией, — как и всегда, от подобной темы Вону становится нехорошо. Он сглатывает ком в горле, пропускает болезненный позыв в груди мимо и напоминает себе, что он должен это сделать. — Ты просто наслышан или знаешь, как это работает? 

— Знаю.

— Как клиент или... 

Рейвен отвечает не сразу, с лёгким прищуром уставившись на Вону, будто пытаясь прочитать чужие мысли. 

— Допустим, удалось попробовать всё. А что именно тебя интересует? 

— Как это работает, — уголок чехла оставляет алую борозду на ладони Вону, и это остаётся незамеченным. — Как... Как это происходит? Как девушки... оказываются там? 

— Сами приходят, — пожимает плечами Рейвен и отвечает с такой лёгкостью, что Вону начинает мутить. 

— Выбирают... не сутенёры? — с трудом выдавливает из себя он. Волей случая ему пришлось достаточно изучить тему секс-торговли, и всё же некоторые вещи для него всё ещё недоступны. Возможно, даже несмотря на свою главную цель, по-настоящему внутри себя он не хотел погружаться в это слишком глубоко. — Это как какой-то дополнительный заработок? Отдельный вариант для определённых клиентов? 

— Нет, Вону, это совсем другое. Чаты и приложения не связаны с борделями. Девушки приходят сами, без сутенёров. 

И тут в голове Вону будто что-то щёлкает. Девушки приходят. _Сами_. Без сутенёров. 

— ...Сами? — слабым голосом переспрашивает Вону. 

— Да. Работают на себя, отдают определённый процент за клиентов. В некоторых приложениях предусмотрена защита от всяких извращенцев, но это уже детали. 

На самом деле это не новость. Подобная мысль появилась у Вону ещё в самом начале, но он быстро отмёл её, поскольку смысла в ней не было никакого — Минхи была прилежной тихой старшеклассницей, в деньгах они не нуждались. Отмёл её он ещё и потому, что просто не хотел в это верить. Ему удалось позабыть, но сейчас, когда о подобном говорит другой человек, по спине Вону проходит холодок. Рейвен словно подтверждает один из его потаённых страхов, который он успешно прятал в себе. 

— И неужели... Их не могут как-то заставлять? 

— Конечно, могут, мы же говорим про секс-бизнес. Это я ещё опускаю все специальные закрытые чаты для изнасилований. Но, если рассматривать в общем и целом, это свободная территория. 

Вону потирает пальцами лоб, переваривая новую (а, точнее, давно забытую) информацию. Значит, зачастую девушки действительно сами попадают в эти чаты. Мысли о подобном медленно приносят за собой панику, но Вону заставляет себя держать голову холодной: это ещё не всё. На самом деле изначально он хотел спросить совсем не об этом. 

— А как именно это происходит? Они как-то связываются или... 

— Достаточно написать и отправить свои фотки. По крайней мере так делал я. 

От подобного ответа Рейвена у Вону на секунду подпрыгивает сердце. Вот оно. 

— Фотографии?

— Да, а ещё свои краткие параметры, потому что иногда клиенты ищут определённых девушек.

Вону нервно цепляет край чехла, неуверенный, стоит ли задавать следующий вопрос, пусть и ответ на него — это то, ради чего и был начат этот разговор. 

— А как девушки связываются с администраторами чата? — всё же решается Вону, взяв себя в руки. Да, это тяжело, но это не повод раскисать и останавливаться. Его поиски не дают практически никаких результатов, а так он получит хоть что-то.

— Через личные сообщения, но это очень редко. В основном админ кидает данные клиента и где пройдёт встреча и всё. 

— А клиенты связываются через личные сообщения? 

— Нет, для этого только чат. 

— То есть, если ты «посторонний», связаться лично с администратором никак? 

— Не-а. 

Вону опять медлит со следующим вопросом. В мыслях перед глазами встают два важных для него скриншота. На одном находится «шапка» чата, а на втором — личный диалог администратора чата и Минхи, где нет ни одного сообщения, только две мерзкие фотографии. Это единственные зацепки, которые ему удалось получить, и по словам Рейвена получается, что Минхи не была «посторонней». Но как? Как она причастна к этому чату? 

— Хочу ещё кое-что уточнить... Так, простое любопытство, не бери в голову.... Будь ты снова администратором, ты бы отправил девушке её фотографии... определённого содержания? — Вону очень сильно надеется, что Рейвен не будет переспрашивать, потому что он не хочет описывать это вслух. 

— Проститутке? 

— Нет... Да.... Не знаю. Просто девушке, со своего чата секс-услуг. Без каких-либо ещё сообщений. 

— Без сообщений? — Рейвен по-настоящему задумывается, склонив голову набок. — Наверное? Если бы я хорошо её знал. И нужно было бы, допустим, уточнить её промо фотки.

— А если бы ты её вдруг не знал? — в Вону всё ещё теплится наивная надежда, что ответы на его вопросы будут не теми, что он опасается. 

— Вдруг? — с теплотой в снисходительном взгляде переспрашивает Рейвен. — Вону, секс-бизнес, как и любая другая незаконщина — это одна большая деревня. Будто сам не знаешь, что нужно всегда быть предельно осторожным. У админа не могут случайно оказаться компрометирующие фотки девушки, которые он вдруг ей отправит. Админ всегда знает того, кому пишет. 

Вону думал, что примириться с этим будет легко, но он ошибался — наверное, ещё минута разговора на эту тему, и он точно заплачет. Изначально он придерживался версии, что это вышло случайно, и с Минхи произошло то, что произошло, по другой причине, но после помощи Китэ он принял тот факт, что Минхи каким-то образом всё же была замешана. Он продолжает искать людей, которые могли бы быть знакомы с Минхи, и хвататься за все случаи чего-то подобного, но одновременно с этим он понимает, что вряд ли это что-то по-настоящему даст. Он делает это, потому что не может остановиться, потому что он должен делать хоть что-то, пока не наткнётся на существенные зацепки. Можно ли считать сегодняшний разговор зацепкой? Вряд ли. Это ничего не принесло ему кроме испорченного настроения: теперь игнорировать то, что он пытался игнорировать несколько лет, уже не получится. 

— А с чего такое любопытство? — без какого-либо умысла любопытствует Рейвен. 

— Да так, занимаюсь одним делом. Стало интересно, как это всё работает. 

— А, ну понятно, — удовлетворившись и таким ответом, Рейвен возвращается к своим документам. — Дашь мне ещё минут пять, хорошо? Я пробегусь глазами. 

— Да, я никуда не тороплюсь, — Вону, разблокировав телефон, открывает «Помпеи», точнее, тот канал, куда он отправлял запрос вчера. Про Минхи ему ответили, что таких девушек не знают, и взамен предложили поискать кого-то похожего, что Вону уже проигнорировал. Теперь ему кажется, что стоит посмотреть на ситуацию с другого угла. Он пытался понять, как именно Минхи связана с секс-торговлей, а теперь, возможно, стоит попытаться понять, как она вообще сюда попала? Они с Китэ могут перерыть записи «Помпей» того года, возможно, что-то и было. Может, и не нужно искать правду о том, что случилось. Может, и не существует того человека, кто навредил Минхи. 

Может, она сделала это с собой сама.


	6. 00:12

Вону так долго пялится на экран телефона, что глаза начинают гореть. Пару раз моргнув, он цыкает и двумя пальцами приближает фотографию Минхи. Неужели она действительно могла быть лично знакома с администратором чата? Но откуда и каким образом? Она добровольно ушла в этот бизнес? Издав неясный недовольный звук, Вону потирает лоб. На душе тоскливо и тяжело настолько, будто к его сердцу привязали булыжник, и теперь этот булыжник утягивает его вниз за собой. Вону не знает, что ему делать с новой информацией. Китэ он пока не писал и не уверен, что стоит. Впрочем, если тот единственный, кто вообще в курсе, в чём дело...

— Эй, Вону, — зовёт Сынчоль, поворачиваясь на стуле с телефоном в руках. Вону молча высовывает голову из-за спинки кушетки. — Позови ко мне, Мингю, пожалуйста. Он в спортзале.

Не дожидаясь ответа, Сынчоль разворачивается к компьютеру обратно и возвращается к работе, которой занимается всё время, что Вону провёл здесь, а это почти час. Вону ещё никогда не видел Сынчоля таким занятым и поглощённым делом, поэтому обходится без каких-либо вопросов и, послушно вытащив свою тушу с мягкой кушетки, плетётся в сторону спортзала. Здесь ему пока не удалось побывать, поэтому сперва он осматривается — зеркало во всю стену, скамейки, два узких шкафчика и несколько тренажёров, о назначении некоторых он сейчас если и знает, то не вспомнит. Несмотря на их громадность, комната небольшая, и Вону быстро находит Мингю — тот подтягивается на специальной перекладине напротив. Вону удивляется его скорости — Мингю не даёт себе времени на передышку, рывок, рывок и ещё рывок. Вону никогда не видел, чтобы так подтягивались, ему вспоминаются только его одноклассники и он сам на уроках физкультуры, как они подтягивались максимум по пять, а вот Мингю... Заинтересовавшись, Вону опирается боком о дверной косяк, сует руки в карманы и принимается считать. Десять, двадцать, тридцать пять. По смуглой спине Мингю, с его незажившими, ещё свежими и страшными шрамами, стекает пот, мышцы напрягаются, перекатываясь, а кожа блестит. Вону продолжает считать, пытаясь поймать момент, когда Мингю закончит и его можно будет позвать, но тот всё подтягивается и подтягивается.

— Вы чего здесь застряли? — когда счёт переваливает за семьдесят, Сынчоль с недовольным бурчанием появляется в дверях. Также подперев плечом косяк, как и Вону, он недолго наблюдает за Мингю, а потом кричит: — Эй, ты здесь не навсегда случайно застрял?! 

Не оборачиваясь, Мингю спрыгивает и забирает со скамьи полотенце. Повесив его на плечо, он наконец смотрит на Сынчоля, удостоив Вону секундным взглядом. 

— Всё в силе, сегодня заканчиваем Ортега. Мне нужно, чтобы ты был готов к часу. 

— Ты нашёл второго человека? 

— Ага, — Сынчоль расплывается в подозрительно довольной улыбке, которая обычно не сулит ничего хорошего, и кивком указывает в сторону. Вону сначала не понимает, что указывают на него. 

На лице Мингю появляется то, что Вону ещё никогда не видел — сомнение. Он недоверчиво смотрит на Сынчоля, переводит взгляд на Вону и снова — на Сынчоля, только при этом мотая головой. Сынчоль в ответ несколько раз кивает, Мингю опять мотает головой, и тогда Сынчоль кивает куда агрессивнее. Мингю застывает на несколько долгих секунд, а следом неприятно цыкает, процедив:

— Если его застрелят, я его вытаскивать не собираюсь. 

— Знаю, — примирительно соглашается Сынчоль, в который раз кивая, и Мингю издаёт ещё один недовольный звук и, яростно вытирая волосы полотенцем, покидает спортзал. Проводив его взглядом, Вону останавливает его на Сынчоле и выжидающе на того смотрит. 

— Чхве Сынчоль...

— Пойдём, — Сынчоль мягко приобнимает за плечи и ведёт обратно в офис. Насильно посадив Вону на стул перед компьютером, он наклоняется и мышкой закрывает пару окон. — Помнишь, недавно ты помогал Суа с одной встречей? Мы забрали важный кейс. Теперь нам нужно этот кейс отдать другому человеку за деньги. 

— Продать? — услужливо подсказывает Вону, сразу скептически настраиваясь на разговор. 

— Продать, — размеренным кивком соглашается Сынчоль и открывает временный чат на «Помпеях», Вону с Китэ часто такими пользуются. — Встреча назначена на сегодня, в час ночи, на одном промышленном складе в Тобонгу. Всё уже согласовано и обговорено, фактически от нас требуется только прийти, отдать кейс, получить остальной процент и вернуться в офис. Звучит легко, скажи? 

— Да... — Вону чувствует, к чему всё идёт, и ему это, конечно, не нравится. — А что там Мингю сказал про застрелят? 

— Оу... — Сынчоль дует губы, его взгляд скачет по столу, пока он думает, что сказать. Присев на стул рядом, он примирительно кладёт Вону руку на надплечье и, смотря в глаза, говорит: — Клиент, который забирает кейс, не должен знать, что мы стоим за этим. Если он узнает о том, что в этом замешан я, всё полетит к чёртовой матери. Он знает всех нас в лицо, кроме... 

— Меня. 

— Тебя. Малыш Вону, пожалуйста, — Сынчоль складывает ладони в умоляющем жесте. — Обещаю, это последний раз. Больше я тебя не побеспокою. Помоги с этой супер-супер важной сделкой, и я отстану. Это элементарнее всех прошлых встреч, тебе всего-то надо встретиться с клиентом и передать кейс. Не переживай, что пойдёшь один, Мингю прикроет тебя и-

— А почему я вообще должен переживать, если, как ты говоришь, всё элементарно? 

Сынчоль, осознав, что его подловили, опускает руки и бесстыже отводит взгляд.

— Одно из условий сделки — ты должен прийти один. И без оружия. 

— Ты? 

— Да... Клиент может прийти со своими людьми... и с чем угодно. Теоретически хоть с танком. 

— Нет, — сразу выдаёт ответ Вону, не дожидаясь каких-либо дополнений. 

— Почему? 

— Потому что я не хочу быть застреленным, если что-то пойдёт не так?

— Эй, не драматизируй. Это ведь деловая встреча, а не стрелка.

— Сынчоль...

— Вону! Все в команде приложили все свои силы, чтобы довести это дело до конца, теперь твоя очередь.

— Я здесь только из-за Минхи, забыл? — Вону качает головой. — Я не в команде. Для меня это слишком сомнительно.

— Но Вону-

— Извини, у меня дела, — Вону указывает на телефон и поднимается со стула. Сынчоль не пытается уговорить его остаться, когда он сбегает наверх, лишь провожает расстроенным взглядом.

После отказа Вону становится немного некомфортно перед Сынчолем, он опасается, что тот придёт за ним в его комнату, поэтому он прячется на улице. Безоблачно, вечернее небо изрезано слабыми бликами звёзд. Лёгкий тёплый ветерок треплет футболку и волосы, пахнет кимчи — кажется, кто-то из соседей затеял ночной перекус — и Вону садится на старый обшарпанный стул, которым пользуется только Сынчоль во время перекура. Разблокировав телефон, Вону натыкается взглядом на приближенную фотографию Минхи, и камень на сердце, тянущий вниз, возвращается. Скорее бы уже Сынчоль дал знак, чтобы пора начать то масштабное дело. Если честно, сил на все эти не дающие ничего зацепки уже просто не осталось. Ему хочется действовать. Не помогать остальным, а делать что-то для Минхи. Вону чувствует себя заложником ситуации — теперь, будучи под покровительством Сынчоля, он не может никуда уйти, но и это покровительство не приносит ему ничего. Он должен ждать. Единственное, что успокаивает его и помогает примириться с бесполезными днями с «Ветеранами» — это то, что ему действительно некуда спешить. 

Убрав телефон в карман, Вону бросает взгляд на полузакрытую дверь. Поставив локти на бёдра, он горбится и отворачивается к воротам. Неужели он правда так необходим и без него никак? Вону практически никогда не посвящают в дела команды, он где-то болтается сам по себе, пока Сынчоль вдруг не вспоминает о его существовании. У их договорённости есть чёткие границы, но тот постоянно их переступает. Сегодня Сынчоль зашёл немного дальше обычного, и Вону сразу отказался, но сейчас, спустя каких-то пять минут, он начинает задумываться об этом. От него всегда требовали простых вещей, вряд ли в этот раз внезапно всё станет сложно. У Вону нет сильного желания влезать в то, что его не касается, но раз Сынчоль сказал, что это в последний раз... Да и эту бескорыстную помощь можно будет потом использовать во благо себе, попросив об обратной услуге. И не будет же он совсем один, с ним пойдёт Мингю... 

Задумчиво дёрнув головой, Вону возвращается в дом. Из офиса доносятся голоса, точнее, голос и еле слышное гудение. У Вону нет намерения подслушивать, но он всё равно замирает у люка и прислушивается. 

— ...Давай ещё раз: ты даёшь мне полчаса, и я придумываю решение. Я разберусь, — голос Сынчоля звучит ровно, но чувствуется, что ещё чуть-чуть, и он взорвётся. 

— Я пойду один. 

— И что ты сможешь сделать один? Получить пулю в висок? — в ответ — тишина, и Сынчоль звучно цыкает. — Нет, не-а. Мы не можем рисковать чем-то одним, мне нужны оба заказа... Мингю?.. 

— Я справлюсь с обоими.

— Нет! — всё же не сдерживается Сынчоль и повышает интонацию, под конец перейдя на шипение. — А если тебя опять подстрелят?! 

— И что? 

— И что- Боже, ты мою грешную душу скоро на тот свет отправишь. Давай без ранений, окей? 

— Потерплю. Если это поможет делу. 

— Твою душу, Мингю... 

Вону закусывает губу, отведя взгляд в сторону. Невольно, но ему вспоминаются страшные, ещё незажившие шрамы на спине Мингю, на его покрытую отметинами кожу. Наверное, это не так страшно, как то, что он делает с людьми в ответ. В сочувствии убийце нет никакого смысла.

Нет никакого смысла, к тому же это ненормально. Так думает Вону, спускаясь вниз ступенька за ступенькой. Разговор прерывается, и его встречают два одинаково напряжённых взгляда. 

— ...Когда ты там сказал пройдёт встреча? — до конца не веря самому себе, уточняет Вону и старается выглядеть невозмутимым. 

— Через два часа... — осторожно отвечает Сынчоль, будто боясь спугнуть. — Вону? 

— Я согласен, — Вону смотрит на Мингю, но как всегда не может понять его выражение лица. — Но! Никаких подводных камней. Я должен знать, с кем встречаюсь. Дай мне всю информацию на этого клиента. Всю. 

— Да, конечно, — довольно ухмыляясь, Сынчоль прячет руки в карманы, и всё напряжение исчезает. — Все файлы на компьютере, можешь ознакомиться. Эй, Мингю, я же сказал, что разберусь. 

Мингю без ответа уходит наверх. Сынчоль, не особо расстроенный подобной тишиной, подсаживается к Вону на соседний стул и сидит рядом всё то время, что тот читает. Файлов оказывается достаточно, и Вону всё терпеливо изучает, правда, не до конца понимая всю ценность кейса. Когда дело доходит до самого клиента, то, увидев имя, Вону сразу болезненно морщится. Плохо, это очень плохо. Томизуки Хиро — человек, занимающийся сбытом и оборотом оружия любого класса. Работает он в основном на севере столицы, в пригородах Мапогу. Где-то полгода назад Вону «слил» адреса нескольких его складов и пары укрытий, где он и его люди проворачивали сделки. Томизуки был первым, кто открыл на Вону охоту, фактически всё с него и началось. 

— Вот дерьмо, — не сдержавшись, бормочет Вону себе под нос. Прошло несколько месяцев, Вону за собой всё подчистил, и его не узнают. В сети нет чётких фотографий его лица, лишь смазанные кадры камер наблюдений. 

— А? 

— Я со всем ознакомился, — паника спадает так же быстро, как и появилась. Это было давно, и нет ни одной детали, даже мелочи, что могла бы его выдать. К тому же он уже согласился. 

— Замечательно, — радуется Сынчоль, большим пальцем ноги небрежно выключая компьютер. — На сборы двадцать минут. 

В ответ только кивнув, Вону уходит переодеваться. Наверное, смысла что-либо брать с собой нет, поэтому он ограничивается двумя телефонами по разным карманам куртки. И кепкой. И маской. 

— А это ещё зачем? — с поднятой бровью и скрещенными руками интересуется Сынчоль двадцатью минутами позже, когда Вону выходит в прихожую.

— Не хочу светить лицом, — конечно, никак это не поможет, но так Вону спокойнее. Он надееется, что Томизуки не будет разглядывать глаза, спрятанные маской и козырьком кепки. 

— Это могут не так воспринять, — качает головой Сынчоль, но дальше тему не развивает, протягивая Вону передатчик. — Сигнал могут глушить или ловить, поэтому связываемся друг с другом только в случае крайней необходимости. Со мной не связываться вообще. 

Натянув кеды, Вону вставляет уже знакомый передатчик в левое ухо и на всякий случай проверяет его работу. 

— Вону, план действий такой — приходишь раньше их, обязательно. После обмена любезностей показываешь кейс.

— Я должен буду его открыть? — спрашивает Вону, забирая протянутую ему Мингю драгоценную ношу. Покрепче ухватившись за ручку, он рассматривает её со стороны.

— Нет, они проверят замок и всё. Затем нужно будет дождаться, пока мне переведут оставшийся процент. Я напишу тебе. После моего одобрения передашь кейс и уйдёшь.

— Допустим, что-то идёт не по плану?

— Ничего не пойдёт-

— Пойдёт. 

— _Если_ что-то пойдёт не так, Мингю тебя подстрахует. Он будет рядом, — Мингю выглядит не очень довольным, и Вону начинает сомневаться насчёт своей безопасности. — На месте решите, где встречаетесь, спокойно вернётесь в офис. Вопросы? 

— Что я должен им сказать при встрече? Как себя вести? 

— Что хочешь. Расслабься, веди себя так, будто это не первая ваша встреча. Для справки: ты работаешь на Хакимару, и ты его личный помощник. Поэтому они должны относиться к тебе с уважением. 

— Мм, понял, — Вону пока не представляет, как заставит человека, которому он немножечко подпортил жизнь, уважать его, придётся разбираться на месте. 

— Эй, пусть это и якобы не ваша первая встреча, ты не обязан устраивать с ними светские беседы. Главное покажи кейс, дождись подтверждения оплаты, и миссия будет выполнена. Ещё вопросы?

Вону мотает головой и ртом набирает воздух в лёгкие, чувствуя, как к нему подбирается волнение лёгкой дрожью. 

— Эй, всё хорошо, малыш Вону, — Сынчоль ласково треплет его за капюшон. — Если что, Мингю рядом, ты не один. 

Мингю всё также не пышет радостью, и Сынчоль тоже мрачнеет. 

— Эй, — он обращает его внимание на себя. — Отвечаешь за Вону головой. Чтобы ни одной царапины. Иначе ты знаешь, что будет. 

Мингю выдерживает тяжёлый взгляд Сынчоля и нехотя, но кивает, а после, натянув маску до глаз, первым выходит на улицу. 

— Успеха, — Сынчоль больше вытаскивает Вону на выход вслед за Мингю, чем ободряюще похлопывает по спине. — Я на вас рассчитываю. 

Вону боится, что голос будет дрожать, поэтому он издаёт нечленораздельный звук на прощание и выходит на свежий воздух. Больше кимчи не пахнет, но живот всё равно сводит, пока он медленно ковыляет к машинам. Не увидев Мингю, Вону хмурится и заглядывает за угол дома, только после этого заметив Мингю у мотоцикла, которого, кстати, раньше было не видно. 

— Мы не на машине? 

И снова этот взгляд, будто Вону спросил глупость. Молча протянув ему шлем, Мингю первым садится на мотоцикл и заводит двигатель. Так и замерев в ожидании, с одной рукой на руле, он наблюдает за тем, как Вону сражается с застёжкой шлема, но помогать не спешит. Так и не разобравшись (авось не слетит), Вону со всей своей неловкостью залезает сзади, поставив кейс между ними. 

— Осторожнее. Оружие, — Вону не сразу понимает, о чём говорит Мингю, только потом заметив, как топорщится его куртка сзади. Прижав кейс ближе к себе, Вону ещё раз смотрит Мингю на спину, а следом осматривается — и за что ему держаться? В фильмах и книгах это всегда одежда водителя, но Вону кажется, что Мингю такого не оценит, поэтому он решает ухватиться за кейс. Правда, когда мотоцикл приходит в движение, он экстренно хватается за сидение, и уже неважно, что будет с кейсом. Ворота отъезжают в сторону, пропуская их. Задание началось.

Вону не понимает, почему всем так нравятся мотоциклы. Ветер бьёт по одежде и шлему, а ещё это очень небезопасно — одна оплошность, и ты переломал себе все кости. Мингю ведёт быстро, но осторожно, и Вону почему-то кажется, что только из-за наличия пассажира — иногда, ближе к жёлтым светофорам, он легко, без сомнений, ускоряется, и у Вону от этого скручивает все внутренности. Он прижимает кейс одной другой, а второй — держится за сидение и чувствует, как его пальцы начинают потихоньку ныть от напряжения. Чтобы отвлечься, Вону разглядывает пролетающие мимо улицы, хотя обзор в шлеме не такой большой. Они движутся в сторону гор, как он и думал, постепенно симпатичные улочки сменяются бедными кварталами, в конце заменяясь одной лесополосой и заброшенными зданиями.

Когда местность слева постепенно идёт в небольшой пригорок, мотоцикл замедляется. Ещё несколько метров, и они останавливаются совсем. Мингю молча оборачивается, выставив ногу для равновесия, и Вону неуверенно слезает, прижав тяжёлый кейс к животу. 

— Третий этаж. Общий складной зал, D-3, — Мингю кивает на возвышающийся на пригорке склад, больше похожий на недостроенный жилой дом — страшные пустые глазницы, серый кирпич и отсутствующая крыша. Место скрыто листвой деревьев, и сложно сказать о его размерах с этого расстояния. 

— А ты..?

— Мне нужно отогнать мотоцикл.

Вону издаёт согласный звук и заметно напрягается, пусть и пытается это скрыть. Он не хочет идти туда один. Он не верит в то, что Мингю сможет защитить его по-настоящему, но всё-таки спокойнее знать, что рядом есть хоть кто-то, кто на твоей стороне. 

— Я вернусь. — Внимательно посмотрев на Вону, обещает Мингю и отворачивается. Мотоцикл ревёт, готовый к движению, но Мингю медлит. Поддав газу, он бросает через плечо: — ...Держи их на расстоянии. Не позволяй никому подходить ближе вытянутой руки. Совет.

— Я... — Вону не успевает больше ничего сказать — поднимается облако пыли, и Мингю уезжает. Мотоцикл без включённых фар исчезает за поворотом пригорка очень быстро, и Вону не остаётся ничего другого, как сразу уйти с дороги. 

Путь к складу лежит через маленькую тропинку, недалеко от проезжей части. Вокруг — одни деревья и кусты, почти ничего не видно, поскольку свет дают только фонари на дороге, свет которых пробивается сквозь листву и стволы очень слабо. Вону не покидает ощущение, что за ним следят, он пару раз останавливается, но слышит только собственное дыхание и гулко бьющееся сердце в груди. Медлить нельзя, поэтому, всё также держа кейс поближе к себе и постоянно озираясь по сторонам, он продолжает путь в полном одиночестве: даже луна или звёзды не провожают на столь важное задание, а тёмное, как чернила, небо молчит. 

Перед складом деревья отступают, образуя небольшую поляну вокруг. Вону останавливается, пока не решаясь покинуть безопасную тень кустов, и прислушивается. Всё также тихо, ни единого звука, кроме лёгкого ветра, щекочущего листву деревьев. Возможно, это хороший знак — они приехали первые, как и планировалось. Или же нет, и его уже поджидают, затаившись в темноте помещений. Вону не уверен, как ему лучше зайти, поэтому продолжает двигаться как и раньше бесшумно, напоследок глянув в сторону подлеска.

Склад встречает плотной тишиной, смущающей темнотой и неприятным запахом чего-то кислого и металлического. Кажется, это был не обычный склад, а почти что маленькая фабрика — за каждой сломанной, выбитой или оторванной дверью скрываются целые цеха с непонятным оборудованием, большими чанами и конвейерами. Было бы любопытно всё здесь осмотреть, но времени нет да и нормального освещения — тоже, поэтому Вону проходит все эти помещения мимо, в конце подсвечивая себе фонариком телефона полуразрушенную, всю в крошках стекла и пыли от треснувшего бетона, лестницу на следующий этаж. На втором этаже ему делать нечего, поэтому он поднимается выше, а после ищет табличку D-3. Находится и D-1, и D-2, и даже D-4, но никак не нужная цифра. Методом исключения Вону выбирает безымянный зал между ними и надеется, что это не выйдет боком. Здесь уже нет никакого оборудования, только груда деревянных сгнивших ящиков, сбитые в кучу сломанные столы. Ящики создают целый лабиринт с несколькими тупиками-закоулками, Вону приходится немного попетлять, прежде чем добраться до открытого пространства. Останавливается он, правда, там же, присев на самую низкую неровную груду — затаиться у открытых дыр, которые должны были выполнять роль окон, совсем не хочется. Да, у него тогда будет лучший обзор на дорогу, но и при этом у всех остальных тоже, но уже на него. Удостоверившись, что с кейсом всё хорошо, Вону выключает фонарик и прячет телефон в карман. Наверное, у него развилась паранойя, но ему не хочется светиться ни одним телефоном и привлекать лишнее внимание. Поэтому ждать приходится скучно, в тишине и темноте, уткнувшись взглядом в замазанный грязью пол. Вону думает обо всём подряд, что беспокоит его, а этого немало, так что в итоге ожидание выходит не таким мучительным. 

Сначала это просто едва различимый звук, постепенно переходящий в неясный шум чужих передвижений, и вскоре Вону различает чёткие шаги и несколько голосов. У него есть всего пара минут, чтобы собраться с мыслями, а после в зале становится заметно шумнее и светлее — пришедшие принесли с собой фонарики. Лучи отработанными движениями скользят вокруг, умело осматривая каждый уголок, и, когда они останавливаются на Вону, тот понимает, что пора.

— Добрый вечер, — первым здоровается Томизуки, остановившись напротив на достаточном расстоянии. Мужчина кажется ниже, чем выглядел на фотографиях, у него волнистые спадающие на плечи волосы, а одет он в белый костюм. Томизуки улыбается, поблёскивая золотым зубом и золотыми кольцами на пальцах, при этом приветственно раскинув руки в разные стороны. — От Хакимару? 

— Да, добрый вечер, — Вону пытается рассмотреть и людей позади Томизуки, но для этого оказывается слишком темно. Единственное, что ему даётся понять, это то, что это двое крепких мужчин. Больше, кажется, в зале нет никого. 

— Извините, но Ваше имя мне так и не сообщили. 

— О, эм... Это не столь важно, — говорит Вону ровным спокойным голосом. Он старается выглядеть невозмутимо и профессионально, не показывать, что волнение вперемешку со страхом сейчас съедают его изнутри. Вону должен выглядеть, как личный помощник Хакимару, знающий своё дело и бывавший на подобных встречах миллион раз. 

— И лицо Вы прячете, будто разговаривать не хотите или скрываетесь, — Томизуки наклоняется и заглядывает в лицо Вону с лёгким смехом. — Как-то невежливо общаться с клиентом, при этом не представившись, не находите? Или у Хакимуру все такие скрытные? 

Вону застывает, лихорадочно соображая, как ему быть. Подставлять Сынчоля он не хочет — вдруг Томизуки сейчас откажется сотрудничать из-за такой мелочи? — но подставлять себя — тем более. Времени не так много, прикинув все варианты, Вону всё же стягивает маску и приподнимает козырёк кепки немного выше. Он напоминает себе то, что твердил всю дорогу сюда — его не узнают. Томизуки уже о нём забыл. Он им неинтересен. 

— Я Ки... Но. Кино. Приятно познакомиться, — Вону чувствует, как его изучает не одна пара глаз, и старается расслабленно улыбнуться. 

— Взаимно, — Томизуки тоже улыбается, протянув руку, и Вону поспешно подходит за рукопожатием. Ладонь у Томизуки сильная и крепкая, приятная, но Вону всё равно убирает свою как можно скорее. — И нечего прятать такие красивые глаза. 

— ...Спасибо. 

Повисает пауза, Томизуки, выжидающе уставившись на Вону, складывает пальцы в замок. Вону, спохватившись, перехватывает кейс удобнее и подносит его ближе. 

— Давайте-ка, — жестом подзывает Томизуки и самостоятельно проверяет замок. Он нажимает на дисплей несколько раз, прокликав по разным кнопкам, и тот впервые загорается ярким зелёным цветом. — Замечательно, как замечательно.

— Вы согласны? — осторожно спрашивает Вону, пытаясь прикинуть, что дальше. Дождаться процента? — Мы передаём Вам кейс? 

— Кейс? —Томизуки хмыкает, и Вону на секунду пугается, что проебался, но мужчина, кажется, развеселился по какой-то своей безобидной причине. — Да, кейс передаём. Хакимару не нарушил ни одного условия сделки и послал такого приятного молодого человека, почему я буду против? Сейчас всё переведём, секунду. 

Вону ощутимо становится легче: полдела сделано. Осталось только подтвердить оплату, а затем он убежит отсюда настолько быстро, что ему позавидуют все профессиональные стайеры. Кажется, это действительно будет самым лёгким заданием из всех, как Сынчоль и обещал. Вону уже чувствует запах свободы. 

Перевод по какой-то причине затягивается, но Вону, расслабленный из-за дружелюбия Томизуки, уже так сильно не переживает. Сам Томизуки ничего не делает, также ждёт, когда с этим разберутся его подчинённые. Через некоторое время один из них подходит и что-то показывает на небольшом планшете, и между ними происходит негромкий разговор, у Вону получается разобрать только « _ты уверен?_ », « _я тоже так подумал_ », « _проверь ещё раз_ ».

— Кино, проверьте, дошли ли деньги, — просит Томизуки, не отрываясь от экрана планшета.

Вону достаёт раскладушку и проверяет сообщения, после мотнув головой. 

— Проверь всё ещё раз, — Томизуки отодвигает от себя планшет, отправляя подчинённого назад, и извиняюще улыбается. — Подождём ещё немного.

— Да, конечно, — неловко вот так стоять и ждать, поэтому Вону устремляет взгляд на телефон, ожидая заветного ответа Сынчоля. Время идёт, он сверлит пустое окно месенджера до жжения глаз, но сообщения всё нет и нет.

— Я всё проверил. Это оно, — Вону, отвлечённый телефоном, пропускает то, как подчинённый кивает, а следом бросает на него взгляд. Томизуки замечает этот жест и тоже обращает внимание на Вону.

— Кино, какой у Вас интересный телефон. Сейчас никто такими даже уже и не пользуется, — проявляет искреннее любопытство Томизуки, подбородком указав на телефон. Вону сначала бросает взгляд на мужчину, а затем — на свою раскладушку и рассматривает так, будто сам впервые видит. 

— Так надёжнее. 

— Никогда о таком не думал. Сейчас же можно вставить две сим-карты. 

— Да, но этот не жаль сразу выбросить.

— Хм, и правда надежно, — соглашается Томизуки, покивав несколько раз и заинтересованно наклонившись в сторону Вону. — Вы второй такой сообразительный человек, которого я встречаю. Кстати, кажется, у того была похожая белая раскладушка. 

Волнение укалывает под рёбра, Вону медленно поднимает взгляд на Томизуки, который не поменялся в лице, всё такой же расслабленно дружелюбный. 

— Полагаю... это возможно, — Вону издаёт неловкий смешок, сжав телефон. — Не я это придумал.

— Да, да. Понимаю. Просто ты очень похож на этого сообразительного человека, — Томизуки внезапно хмурится, спрятав руки за спиной, и через плечо бросает: — Вам не кажется, _сквозняком_ повеяло?

 _Сквозняком_. Вону только сейчас вспоминается совет Мингю, когда он понимает, как близко находится к Томизуки. Шумно хлопнув раскладушкой, Вону тотчас начинает пятиться. 

— Было глупо думать, что я не проверю, кто стоит перед мной, даже если этот человек от Хакимару. Не ожидал, что он работает с крысами, — Томизуки взглядом прослеживает за тем, как раскладушка исчезает в кармане куртки. — Неужели ты думал, что я тебя не запомню? Твоя шалость дорого мне обошлась. Может, у меня не было возможности найти тебя сразу, но я не забыл.

Вону замирает, решая, что дальше. Петляя между ящиков? Через окна на улицу? Броситься на них первым? Липкий страх парализует, не даёт дышать, и Вону не может сосредоточиться. Он должен что-то придумать. 

— Я знал, что ты остался в Сеуле, поэтому смысла тратить свои силы и выискивать тебя не было — рано или поздно ты бы сам объявился. Каждый мой человек знает тебя в лицо, поэтому это было всего делом времени, — Томизуки спокойно, не скрываясь, достаёт пистолет из-за ремня, который до этого был спрятан за полой пиджака. — Дам уже бесполезный для тебя совет — не стоит светить своим лицом, если занимаешься подобным дерьмом. Даже если очень сильно просят. 

Способность Вону хорошо соображать в стрессовых ситуациях куда-то исчезла. Страх не просто парализовал, он отключил мозг, единственное, на чём Вону может сфокусироваться — это направленное на него дуло пистолета. 

— Ты очень сильно подставил меня, так что буду рад убить тебя своими руками. Как ты уже мог догадаться, никакой сделки не будет. 

Вот так он и уйдёт, в одиночестве, вдали от дома, на третьем этаже заброшенного то ли склада, то ли фабрики? Вону вскрикивает и запинается, дёрнувшись, а следующая пара секунд растягивается будто на часы. Откуда-то справа появляется Мингю, подхватывает за талию, прижимая к себе, а после разворачивается сам, из-за чего Вону становится спрятан его фигурой. Таким образом Мингю оказывается спиной к Томизуки. Что-то просвистывает мимо, вспоров куртку в районе его надплечья, но это уходит от внимания Вону, поскольку он ошарашенно пялится на него. В темноте зала глаза Мингю кажутся чернее ночи, вернув взгляд, но всего на секунду, тот разворачивается ещё раз, влево, потянув за собой и Вону. Теперь они оба стоят полубоком, только Мингю всё ещё прикрывает собой Вону и, не раздумывая, застреливает людей Томизуки — четыре коротких выстрела, и мужчины валятся на пол замертво. 

— Спрячься, — смысл слов не доходит до Вону, его будто оглушило. Он продолжает что-то искать в глазах человека, что сейчас рядом, и этот низкий, похожий на гудение фена, голос повторяет: — Сейчас.

Вону несколько раз моргает, и ощущение реальности возвращается к нему. Он кивает, только сейчас замечает свою руку на чужой груди и, отпрянув, пятится назад. Томизуки что-то кричит, направляясь в ту дверь, откуда пришёл, оттуда же постепенно нарастает шум криков и топота ног. Мингю перезаряжает пистолет на ходу, тотчас стреляя, а Вону бросается назад к ящикам, к спасительным закуткам-тупикам.

Это не просто страшно, это ужасающе. Вону прячется между ящиками в совсем не надёжном углу, присаживается на корточки и закрывает уши руками. Каждый выстрел, каждый крик, каждый грохот заставляет его вздрагивать, и он не может сдержать слёзы, которые сначала забирают способность видеть вокруг, а затем — нормально дышать. Сжав губы, чтобы издавать как можно меньше звуков, Вону очень часто моргает и буквально заставляет себя делать каждый глубокий вздох. Он фокусируется на дыхании, прячет противный скользкий страх и пытается сделать голову пустой. Сейчас его беспокоит слишкох много хаотичных мыслей — Мингю один, он сейчас умрёт, его может найти каждый враг, они оба умрут с Мингю, он не доживёт до утра, Китэ никогда не узнает, что с ним произошло, Мингю умрёт, он сейчас умрёт, смерть Минхи не будет разгадана, Сынчоль не продаст кейс, они с Мингю умрут — и он пытается все их вытеснить. Чтобы себя отвлечь, Вону начинает постепенно раскачиваться, но это создаёт слишком много шума, поэтому в итоге он утыкается лбом в прогнившую древесину и всё вытесняет, вытесняет, вытесняет мысли из головы.

Через какое-то время шум переносится в зал, и Вону закрывает себе рот обеими руками. От этого крики, выстрелы, звуки борьбы становятся ещё громче, но это уже неважно. Это всё не страшно. Страшно становится, когда внезапно всё затихает, будто Вону оглох. Он медленно поднимает голову, отняв руки ото рта, и так же медленно поворачивается, всматриваясь в темноту. Сначала всё тихо, слишком тихо, а затем раздаётся звук нетерпеливых шагов в его сторону. Вону не успевает ничего предпринять, как прямо перед ним появляется человек Томизуки. Он весь в крови — волосы, одежда, лицо — его бешеные глаза находят Вону, и после он издаёт неприятную усмешку. 

— Вот я тебя и нашёл, крысёныш, — мужчина поднимает пистолет на Вону, и в этот же момент его голова взрывается кровью, на лбу появляется страшная дыра, и он падает на пол, как подкошенный. Вону непроизвольно ахает и отворачивается, зажав уши руками. Кажется, его опять трясёт, но это неважно. Пусть убивают, ему всё равно. Пусть делают с ним всё, что хотят. Вону слышит чей-то голос, ему что-то говорят, но он не пытается разобрать слова, уже смирившись с тем, что он не доживёт до рассвета. Нет, пусть убивают со спины, он не хочет увидеть свою смерть-

— Вону. 

Вону убирает руки, но не разворачивается. Голос знакомый, но он ещё ни разу не слышал, чтобы этот голос произносил его имя. Собственное имя кажется чужим, незнакомым, не его. 

— Вону. Пора идти. 

Вону осторожно поворачивает голову и видит на месте человека Томизуки Мингю. Видимых повреждений на нём нет, только кровь, залившая левое плечо, кроссовки и руки. Мингю протягивает одну в сторону Вону, пальцы чистые, но перчатка разорвана и еле держится. Вону смотрит на его ладонь, как на восьмое чудо света, а потом недоверчиво пододвигается и несмело берётся за неё. Мингю рывком поднимает его, но руку не выпускает, а тащит за собой, мимо ящиков и мёртвых тел, в сторону выхода, откуда пришёл Томизуки. Вону старается не смотреть, но взгляд то и падает на серые застывшие лица, и это приносит с собой тошноту. У Вону даже нет возможности остановиться и перевести дух: Мингю продолжает вести за собой. Его рука — это рука убийцы, что, не моргнув глазом, убил сегодня несколько человек, но Вону она почему-то дарит ощущение безопасности — она крепкая и тёплая. Вону цепляется за неё, как за спасательный трос, и постепенно, ступенька за ступенькой, коридор за коридором, успокаивается. Сердце по-бешеному не стучит, в ушах больше не шумит, и наконец Вону может дышать полной грудью. Снаружи, когда они выходят на поляну перед складом, Мингю смотрит на их сцепленные руки, будто только увидел, и убирает свою. 

— И куда теперь? — подаёт голос Вону, как бы показывая, что он пришёл в себя и он снова здесь. 

— За Томизуки, — ограничивается простым Мингю. 

— Но... — Мингю направляется к началу подлеска, и Вону бросается за ним, больше не желая оставаться одному. Здесь тоже есть тропинка, но шире, а кустов и спасительной листвы меньше. Они спускаются молча, топча по каменистой дорожке, Вону не уверен в том, что будет дальше, но в любом случае от Мингю он далеко отходить не будет. Уже ничего неважно, Вону просто хочет вернуться в офис если не целым, то хотя бы живым.

У больших валунов, ограждающих дорогу от тропинки, Мингю останавливается. Поставив кейс, он встаёт на одно колено и внимательно осматривает местность. Вону следует его примеру и тоже прячется за валунами, сев прямо в джинсах на холодную голую землю. Прислонившись спиной к спасительному холодному камню, он тяжко вздыхает и задирает голову, встречаясь с кронами деревьев и чернотой неба. 

— Мотоцикл с той стороны. Ждём Томизуки и уезжаем, — Вону, не сдержавшись, тоже выглядывает из-за валуна и видит совсем рядом, практически ниже и напротив, три припаркованных джипа. Они с Мингю затаились на склоне, и это даёт им небольшое преимущество и хороший обзор. 

— Ладно, — слабым голосом отзывается Вону и возвращается к подпиранию валуна. Это, казалось бы, простое задание умудрилось выжать из него все силы, и острая паника возвращается, поглощая воздух из лёгких. Задрав голову, он медленно и глубоко дышит. 

Мингю, ещё раз осмотрев проезжую часть, возвращается в прячущую их тень валунов. Оглядев всего Вону, он вкрадчиво интересуется:

— Ты в порядке?

— Это предполагалась простая встреча, чтобы получить процент и отдать кейс, а затем меня решили застрелить, и это уже получилась не простая встреча, а затем появился ты... и меня не застрелили, — слова вырываются сами по себе, и становится легче — когда говоришь это вслух, это уже не кажется чем-то безумным. Высказавшись, Вону потерянно смотрит на Мингю и слабо добавляет: — Вдвоём я больше с тобой никогда никуда не поеду.

Мингю смотрит в ответ, и на его лице снова появляется то самое выражение, будто он вот-вот улыбнётся. Вону открывает рот, но сказать больше нечего, и вскоре Мингю возвращается к наблюдению за дорогой.

Дальше Вону будто попадает во временной вакуум. Он не знает, сколько проходит времени, прежде чем ему по-настоящему становится спокойно и легко. Вокруг всё также пустынно и тихо, напряжением трещат только старые фонари у дороги, и где-то очень далеко слышатся редко проезжающие машины. Мингю практически не двигается, замерев в одной позе, а Вону пересчитывает количество диких ягод у дальних кустов. В сторону склада он старается не смотреть, чтобы не переживать в голове всё произошедшее по второму кругу. На сто сорок пятой ягоде где-то на дороге становится шумно. Мингю напрягается, а Вону выглядывает со своей стороны и замечает живого Томизуки и ещё одного человека. Оба в крови и хромают, незнакомый мужчина держится за бок. Они подбираются к одному из джипов, и их выходит встречать ещё один человек с водительского места. Этого человека до этого момента не было видно, и брови Вону удивлённо ползут вверх. Постепенно дорога наполняется шумом их разговора, слов неслышно, только обрывки фраз и всё напряжение, вложенное в них. С места засады Вону может разглядеть какое злое лицо у Томизуки — у него не открывается один глаз, кровавые губы выплёвывают оскорбление за оскорблением, а взгляд больше не светится дружелюбием. Волосы сбились, волнистые пряди припли кровью ко лбу, и пусть этот человек собирался убить Вону без каких-либо сожалений, тому становится как-то не по себе. Он поворачивается к Мингю, у которого в руках уже появился другой пистолет большего размера (так вот что было под курткой и что нельзя было задевать). Мингю не сводит взгляд с понятно кого и медленно на корточках выходит из-за валуна.

— Мингю! — с паникой шепчет Вону, дернувшись вслед за ним. Остановившись на том месте, где Мингю был до этого, он зовёт ещё раз, но ответа никакого не получает. Страх и нависший позади склад наседают, и вот Вону, скривившись, потому как сам понимает, что его затея — ещё та глупость, максимально тихо спускается со склона вслед за Мингю. Наверное, он только себя больше подставляет, но он даже подумать боится о том, чтобы остаться в одиночестве у места, где его чуть не убили. Поэтому спуск продолжается. Они прячутся у разных кустов, у Вону получается подобраться к дороге ближе. Хорошо затаившись, Вону наблюдает за Мингю. Тот отработанным движением скользит дальше и теперь их с Вону разделяет всего несколько шагов. Мингю пока его не заметил, он не сводит внимательного взгляда с передвижений Томизуки на дороге, а затем направляет на него оружие. Закрыв глаза, он что-то шепчет, чуть нахмурившись, следом открывает их, и Вону не успевает зацепиться за эту необычную деталь, поскольку дальше раздаётся громкий неприятный выстрел, и ему приходится отвернуться и спрятать голову между колен. Крик, ругательство, шорканье ботинка по асфальту и ещё один выстрел. Третий. Четвёртый. На каждом Вону непроизвольно вздрагивает — закрывать уши бесполезно — и не решается ещё долго поднять голову, даже когда всё затихает. Он не уверен, всё ли закончилось: ответных выстрелов нет. Смотреть на дорогу он не решается и вместо этого ищет глазами Мингю, который уже убрал оружие, но из рук не выпустил. Мингю прожигает взглядом дорогу и не двигается, сейчас напоминая статую. Смотреть всё еще страшно, боковое зрение подсказывает, что больше движений на проезжей части нет, есть только что-то лежащее на асфальте. Это придаёт Вону спокойствия, и он медленно поднимается на ноги, после этого также медленно двинувшись к Мингю.

— Мингю? — едва слышно зовёт он, и тот тотчас отзывается на звук, дёрнув головой. На его лице появляется неприкрытое удивление, Мингю оборачивается на валун, будто не уверенный в том, что видит, и возвращает взгляд обратно. Следом его лицо снова становится каменно непроницаемым, и он грубо бросает: 

— Скройся.

— Мингю... — паники больше нет, голова лёгкая и пустая, однако шум из ушей почему-то не уходит. Это невозможно, но Вону кажется, будто он чувствует запах чужой крови и смерти. Он хочет убраться отсюда как можно скорее. — Если ты-

Вону осекается, когда Мингю грубо хватает его за запястье. Его ладонь больше не дарит чувства безопасности и тепла, она больно сжимает кожу, давит на кость и заставляет прийти в себя, вспомнить, где они находятся.

— Пока я не закончу, не высовывайся, — почти неслышно цедит он, а затем они оба замирают, уловив краем глаза движение на дороге. Несмотря на ладонь Мингю на запястье Вону, стоят они неблизко, поэтому следующее происходит так плавно и быстро, будто было спланировано — Мингю бьёт Вону по одной ноге, заставляя потерять равновесие, а затем, отпустив запястье, толкает в грудь. Вону, ничего из этого не ожидав, тут же валится на спину, затылок больно соприкасается с землёй. Издав болезненный звук, Вону корчится и пытается подняться, а после застывает, вздрогнув от выстрела... который сделал _не_ Мингю. Мингю так и остался стоять, немного сдвинувшись в сторону, и Вону с открытым ртом и широко распахнутыми глазами смотрит на его левую руку — пуля задела плечо, разорвав ткань, кровь тёмной струйкой стекает по рукаву. Мингю никак не меняется в лице, переложив оружие в раненую руку, он зажимает другой рану и делает несколько чётких выстрелов в одно место. После этого снова становится оглушающе тихо.

— Кейс, — просто говорит Мингю, опустив голову, но не смотря на Вону. Даже не удостоверившись, услышали ли его, он прямо через кусты уходит к дороге, а Вону, очнувшись и больше не мешкая, бросается обратно к валуну. Ему в спину эхом отдаются ещё три последовательных выстрела, из-за которых он запинается, но так и не смеет посмотреть на дорогу. Забрав их драгоценную ношу, Вону трусцой возвращается. Получив от Мингю ещё один кейс, который тот забрал из одного джипа, Вону аккуратно обходит одно тело и представляет себе, что это не мёртвые люди, а... манекены. Кровавые сломанные манекены. 

— Уходим, — лицо Мингю всё такое же спокойное, не выражающее ни одной эмоции, однако хорошо заметно, как тяжело он начал дышать и как испариной покрылся его лоб. Будто с огромным трудом подняв на Вону взгляд, он кивает в противоположную сторону той, что они приехали.

— Может... Может перевязать? — Вону не может контролировать то, с какой тревогой он смотрит на рану Мингю. Сквозь его уже испачканные пальцы просачивается кровь, разорванная ткань рукава некрасиво болтается. _Эта пуля предназначалась ему_.

— У тебя есть на это время? — холодно интересуется Мингю, указав на лежащего с простреленной головой Томизуки, и Вону сразу понимает, что тот имел в виду — Томизуки человек не маленькой величины, наверняка тот уже успел сообщить своим людям, что сделка не состоялась. 

Больше ничего не сказав, Мингю возвращается в тень дорожного подлеска, и Вону, подхватив оба кейса, спешит за ним. Они проходят всего немного, несколько метров, пока им навстречу не выныривает хорошо припрятанный мотоцикл у одного большого дерева.

— Ты умеешь водить? — спрашивает Мингю, и выражение лица Вону говорит всё за него. Прикрыв на секунду глаза, Мингю встряхивает головой и выводит мотоцикл на дорогу. Левой рукой при этом он старается особо не шевелить.

Вону садится максимально осторожно, следя за тем, чтобы лишний раз не побеспокоить Мингю. Теперь они едут значительно медленнее, чем раньше, сначала Мингю ведёт двумя руками, но затем левая беспомощно повисает в воздухе. Прижав оба кейса к животу, Вону держится за них изо всех сил и не сводит взгляда с раны Мингю. Он замечает точно такую же разорванную ткань и в районе надплечья, крови много, и непонятно, Мингю ли это или нет, но его всё равно съедает чувство вины. Мингю оттолкнул его, не думая, он спас ему жизнь, и теперь его здоровью угрожает опасность. Пуля не прошла через плечо, не застряла, всего лишь задела, однако Вону хватает элементарного критического мышления, чтобы опасаться и таких открытых ранений. Кровь будто и не прекращается, она заставляет ткань прилипнуть к коже, натянуться, весь рукав мокрый, и вскоре Вону уже не может смотреть на это спокойно: его мутит от одного только вида, что и говорить про характерный запах, отдающий сталью. Разорвать футболку у него не получается, больше ничего не придумав, Вону пододвигается ближе, чтобы кейсы плотно держались между ними, а затем накрывает своей маской руку Мингю. Сильно это не поможет, её нельзя затянуть, но это единственное, что он может сделать. Наверное, это больно, и Вону старается сжать свою ладонь несильно, только бы прикрыть тканью рану и приостановить кровь. Мингю никак не реагирует на подобную помощь, и Вону решает, что это хороший знак. 

Таким образом они преодолевают оставшийся путь. К концу маска полностью промокает кровью, скомкав в руках, Вону, не задумываясь, бросает её на землю. Мотоцикл тормозит у машины Рейвена, которую тот забрал из Тэгу, Мингю глушит мотор и, сняв шлем, нетвёрдой походкой направляется в офис. Вону двигается быстрее, но маячит сзади, не отрывая взгляда от раны.

— Эй, пацаны! Вы... — Рейвен, сидящий на диване в гостиной, сначала встречает их улыбкой, но, увидев их состояние, сразу становится серьёзным. Выключив телевизор, он поднимается им на встречу. — Мингю?

— Немного... поранился, — Мингю не просто бледный, он серый, а пот стекает по его вискам.

— Вону...

Вону не отзывается, в это время ставя кейсы на пол и только сейчас замечая, что все его ладони в крови. В _чужой_ крови. По всему телу проходится дрожь, Вону кажется, что у него трясутся руки, и он быстрым шагом, не замечая ничего вокруг, уходит в ванную комнату. Там, включив горячую воду, он наливает почти полную ладонь жидкого мыла и трёт, трёт, трёт руки до тех пор, пока единственным доказательством случившегося не оказывается только розовая пена. Переключив на холодную воду, он ополаксивает лицо, смывает пот с шеи и всматривается в своё отражение, наполовину скрытое паром, но недолго: он помнит про Мингю.

— ...Ты уверен? — эта фраза Рейвена встречает Вону, когда он заходит в комнату Мингю. Рейвен сидит на пододвинутом к стене стуле напротив Мингю, который располагается на кровати. Вону останавливается в дверях и пытается понять, что происходит.

— Да.

— Может, стоит подождать-

— Ты предлагаешь мне истечь кровью, пока она добирается?

— Я помогу, — Вону не успевает обдумать всё, как следует, слова вырываются сами по себе. Встретившись взглядом с Мингю, он продолжает: — Я уже помогал тебе до этого. Я не знаю как, но ты же мне скажешь? 

Мингю внимательно разглядывает лицо Вону, будто пытаясь прочитать его истинные намерения, а после начинает медленно стягивать с себя куртку. 

— Я за аптечкой Суа, — Рейвен, тоже расценив это за согласие, уходит.

Вону подбирается ближе и садится на корточки сбоку от кровати. Мингю спокойно снимает куртку, а вот с футболкой появляются проблемы: он не может двигать левой рукой вообще. Он пытается, но бледнеет будто ещё сильнее, и Вону даже представить не может, насколько это больно. 

— Ножницы, — и так неразговорчивый Мингю сейчас говорит урывками, но Вону почему-то с лёгкостью его понимает, когда тот толкает ногой из-под кровати маленькую аптечку. Немного покопавшись, Вону находит небольшие ножницы и помогает Мингю избавиться от футболки, буквально разрезав ту пополам. В нос тотчас бьёт стальной запах крови, дезодоранта и пота, кровь будто повсюду, и Вону начинает опять чувствовать её на руках. Тотчас отбросив эти мысли и вытерев руки о джинсы, он убирает ножницы и наконец решается взглянуть на рану. — А это-

Вону сам себя одёргивает, заметив похожую рану на левом надплечье, ткань к которой прилипла, и Мингю приходится рывком её отдирать. Она не такая глубокая, как та, что на плече, но выглядит также болезненно. Вону не помнит, что бы при нём в Мингю ещё стреляли, но внутренний голос подсказывает, что и это его вина. 

— Что-то ещё нужно? — в комнату возвращается Рейвен, притащив с собой большую аптечку, которую Вону видел у Суа в комнате под вешалкой.

— Слишком... людно.

— Понял, — Рейвен не возражает, примирительно подняв руку, и идёт спиной к двери. — Я пока поставлю в известность Суа и Сынчоля. 

Вону не смотрит ему вслед, вместо этого открывая большую аптёчку. Что он делал в тот раз? Нужно вспомнить. Там были порезы от холодного оружия, здесь — рана от пули, кажется, что одно и то же, но это далеко не так. Сейчас это не просто порез, пуля гладко разрела кожу, как ножницы ткань, задела так, что края раны свисают кусками. Вону смотрит то на плечо Мингю, то на его надплечье, не понимая, с чего начать сначала. Плечо выглядит страшнее, поэтому, набрав всё самое необходимое, Вону подбирается к Мингю сбоку и встаёт на колени. Сначала нужно промыть рану. Взяв бутыль перекиси водорода, Вону пододвигается ближе и застывает. Мингю смотрит в сторону, уставившись в одну точку, и внезапно говорит:

— Нужно... зашить.

— Зашить? — потерянно переспрашивает Вону, непроизвольно убрав бутыль в сторону. Он не хочет брать такую большую ответственность за жизнь чужого человека, однако он уже вызвался помогать, и отказывать как-то...

— Суа знает как.

— Тогда мне просто всё осмотреть, почистить и перевязать, пока она не приедет? — с заметным облегчением то ли предлагает, то ли уточняет Вону. Мингю кивает, и тогда он лезет за ватными дисками.

Кровь, сливаясь с перекисью, стекает по руке и падает на джинсы и покрывало. Наверное, это не очень приятно, но Вону не знает, как ещё можно очистить рану и при этом ничего не испачкать. Он с лихвой наливает перекись на диск и аккуратно, осторожно протирает вокруг раны, скрупулезно следя, чтобы ничего не задеть. Кожа у Мингю горячая, и Вону это немного смущает — может, у того температура или что похуже? — но в итоге он списывает это на свои холодные пальцы и ничего с этим не делает. 

Закончив с плечом, Вону его внимательно осматривает. На первый взгляд, не считая того, что рана выглядит как кровавое месиво, всё не так уж и плохо. Нет осколков пули или грязи, края раны не опухли; позже Суа, прикинув своим намётанным взглядом, скажет уже точно. Наверное, и Мингю бы мог тоже, но он не следит за тем, что Вону делает, он впервые поворачивает голову только тогда, когда Вону приходится опять встать на колени и пододвинуться ещё ближе, чтобы достать до надплечья. Вону внимательно следит за тем, чтобы не попасть в саму рану, обработать исключительно вокруг, и это вынуждает его вторгнуться в чужое личное пространство немного дальше, чем следовало бы. Запах крови, сверлящий взгляд и исходящий жар от кожи давят, но вскоре это как-то отходит на второй план. Единственное, что сейчас важно — это вторая рана на надплечье.

С ней Вону заканчивает намного быстрее. Она меньше по размеру и нет этих страшных рваных краёв, кровь давно остановилась, поэтому пару раз пройтись вокруг ватным диском оказывается достаточно. 

— У вас всё хорошо? — в комнату заглядывает обеспокоенный Рейвен. 

— Да. Сейчас всё забинтую, чтобы остановить кровь. 

— Супер, — Рейвен в своей манере показывает большой палец. — Суа и Сынчоль уже едут. Я если что у себя. 

Вону в ответ издаёт согласный звук и отклоняется на пятках к аптечке за большими свёртками бинтов. Рейвен опять исчезает, а он возвращается к Мингю и решает начать с раны на плече. Отмотав на его взгляд достаточно, Вону мягко прикасается к руке Мингю, немного отодвигает её в сторону и начинает медленно заматывать. 

— Повязка должна быть... точно на ране, — неожиданно подаёт голос Мингю, наблюдая за его действиями. — И не туго. Должно пролезть... два пальца. 

Вону послушно следует всем указаниям, мысленно спрашивая, сколько же Мингю пережил подобных ран, что стал хорошо в этом разбираться. Он знает, что не должен испытывать сочувствие: этот человек убивает. И он не испытывает, но ему всё равно как-то не по себе. В целом Вону плевать на всё, что не касается Минхи, в первые дни ему ещё было как-то некомфортно от того факта, что он сотрудничает с киллером, но сейчас, не считая иногда проскальзывающих мыслей, он не думает об этом. Вону старается быть жёстким по жизни: как эта жизнь к нему относится, так он относится к ней в ответ. Иначе в этом другом мире Сеула не выжить. Вону старается, но всё же у него получается это не всегда: он всё-таки не железный. Поэтому он не может спокойно смотреть на мучения и беспомощность других людей, даже если они делают ужасные вещи. 

Выйдя из своих мыслей, Вону перебирается выше и берётся за вторую рану. Мингю молча показывает поперёк, и он подчиняется, бинтует долго и крепко, а после проверяет не слишком ли туго. Удостоверившись, что всё хорошо, он бросает бинт на кровать и проводит рукой по бинту ещё раз, разглаживая неровности. Белоснежный бинт явно заметен на смуглой коже Мингю, Вону подмечает это против своей воли и снова проходится взглядом по всем шрамам на левом плече. Шрам, шрам, ещё один шрам — выглядит тоскливо, если представить, сколько эти раны принесли с собой боли. Обычно у людей столько родинок бывает, а у Мингю... Вону утыкается взглядом в маленькое созвездие родинок на левой груди, которое он раньше почему-то пропускал. Взгляд скользит дальше, по рёбрам и животу, к ремню. Странно, но родинок так же много, как и шрамов, а Вону их не видел. Он отмечал только шрамы, будто зациклился на них, будто кроме них... больше ничего нет. 

Продолжая размышлять, Вону поднимает не сфокусированный ни на чём конкретно взгляд и застывает, заметив, что Мингю странно на него смотрит. Осознав, что его рука всё ещё находится на ключице, Вону отдёргивает её и отстраняется.

— Снова кровь... выступила, я перебинтую, — Вону не трогает плечо, только дополнительно легко бинтует, пока кровь не исчезает, и бинт снова становится белым. Наконец со всем закончив, Вону садится на полу, вытянув затекшие ноги, и устало крутит головой, снимая напряжение. Внезапно на него навалилась вся усталость дня, веки тяжелеют, будто насыпанные солью, а тело уже даже не держится в вертикальном положении. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Мингю игнорирует, в своей манере не благодаря за помощь, и падает на кровать. Он смотрит прямо перед собой, а Вону — на него.

— Думаю, тебе нужно отдохнуть, — вообще-то, им обоим, но это уже никому не нужные детали. — Пока не приехала Суа.

Мингю не отвечает, а Вону спрашивает себя, почему, когда он остаётся с ним наедине, его всегда тянет говорить. Вону не болтун, он знает, что ожидать от Мингю нормального общения не стоит, он в принципе и не ожидает. При этом он также в курсе, что тот умеет говорить. И не тремя короткими словами. Например, если вспомнить тот вечер, когда Мингю назвал его убийцей. Мысли об этом дарят лёгкое раздражение: Вону ведь спрашивает не о погоде или что будет на ужин, он задаёт вполне конкретные важные вопросы, которые можно и не игнорировать.

Мингю, продолжая лежать на спине, поворачивает к Вону голову. Его взгляд так и говорит _вали из моей комнаты_ , и это только усиливает раздражение. Скользя задом, Вону подсаживается к стене и облокачивается о неё спиной. Расслабленным жестом опираясь предплечьями о согнутые колени, Вону смотрит в ответ. Если так надо, Мингю может послать его вслух, а до тех пор он будет сидеть здесь. Проходит минута, две, Мингю отворачивается, а Вону так и продолжает сидеть на том же месте в той же позе. По неприятному яркий свет давит на уставшие глаза, делать ничего не хочется, поэтому Вону закрывает глаза и пропускает тот момент, когда засыпает. 

Просыпается он от взволнованного голоса Суа. Спросонья, успев позабыть о передатчике, поначалу Вону долго пытается сообразить в чём дело и только потом отвечает на вызов, сонным движением нажав на левое ухо.

— Да? 

— _Вону-я, не могу связаться с Мингю. С ним всё хорошо?_

Постаравшись открыть глаза максимально широко, Вону долго разглядывает лежащего на кровати Мингю. Удостоверившись в том, что тот не умер, и грудь от дыхания точно поднимается и опускается, он нажимает на передатчик сильнее и хрипит:

— Он спит.

— _Нужно его разбудить и снять бинты. Окей?_

— Угу.

— _Мы уже подъезжаем. Конец связи_.

Медленно моргая, настолько медленно, что он чуть опять не засыпает, Вону продолжает рассматривать Мингю, но выполнять указания Суа не спешит. Спящий Мингю кажется таким спокойным и беззащитным, слипшиеся от пота волосы разметались по лбу, нижняя губа немного выдвинута вперёд. Вону переводит взгляд на его плечо, перевязка которого снова покраснела от крови, и Вону становится жаль его будить. Он уточняет на телефоне время — 2:37 — сегодня им обоим вряд ли удастся хорошо отдохнуть, и нужно пользоваться любой данной возможностью закрыть глаза на время. Вону делает это не из жалости. Это товарищеская благодарность за спасение от пули. Ничего плохого не случится, если Суа сама избавится от бинтов. Им обоим нужно... 

Вону опять незаметно для себя отрубается. На этот раз он просыпается от шума хлопнувшей двери. Зевнув и протерев лицо ладонями, он долго моргает и видит, как Суа мягко тормошит Мингю за здоровое плечо, попутно залезая с ногами на кровать.

— Мингю-я, — сначала она зовёт тихо, но затем уже повышает тон голоса. — Мингю, проснись! Мингю!

Мингю просыпается как и Вону с большим трудом. Суа помогает ему сесть, а затем принимается медленно разматывать бинты, мурлыча что-то ободряющее. 

— Суа, привет, — Вону немного меняет положение, поскольку всё тело затекло, и зевает ещё раз. 

— О, Вону! — Суа, до этого успевшая присесть на кровать, удивлённо оборачивается. — Что ты здесь делаешь? 

— Он меня не выгонял, так что... — Мингю, услышав такой ответ, смотрит поверх головы Суа с непонятным выражением лица, которое, возможно, должно означать что-то наподобие простого _какого хрена_ , но Вону слишком устал, чтобы разбираться в этом. Он наблюдает, как пальчики Суа юрко устраняют все его старания, ни разу не запнувшись.

— Я закончу с Мингю и осмотрю тебя, договорились? Придётся немного подождать, — с извиняющейся интонацией говорит девушка.

— Я в полном порядке, правда... Не надо.

— Это хорошо, — Суа ободряюще улыбается, поджав губы, и отворачивается к Мингю. — Я рада, что-

— Мингю, ты, — в комнату врывается Сынчоль, остановившись на пороге и метая в сторону Мингю гневные ментальные молнии. — Ты... Мы же договорились.

— Ты сам сказал. 

— Что сказал?

— Чтобы ни одной царапины, — Мингю смотрит в ответ таким же тяжёлым взглядом.

— Какой царапины, мы... — Сынчоль находит взглядом Вону на полу, и ему вспоминаются собственные слова. Устало вздохнув, он зажимает переносицу двумя пальцами. — Ладно. Ладно. Согласен. Но не забывай, все ранения сильно тормозят работу, а у нас нет столько времени, чтобы тратить его на зализывания ран. 

— Ребят, можете обсудить это позже? — жалостливо просит Суа, посмотрев на всех по очереди, в том числе и на Вону. — Мне нужно сосредоточиться, — она указывает на аптечку, где поближе к молнии уже всё положено для зашивания ран.

— Пойдём, Вону, — мягко зовёт Сынчоль за собой, указав головой на выход, и Вону следует приглашению без каких-либо взглядов напоследок на Суа или Мингю. 

— Сынчоль, мы проебались, — сразу за дверью начинает Вону, махнув в сторону так и оставшихся стоять на том же месте кейсов. — Теперь их два.

— Ничего страшного, — Сынчоль, будто успокаивая, пару раз хлопает по спине. — С утра обсудим, иди отдыхай.

— Но-

— Это не срочно. Иди, — Сынчоль мягко подталкивает в сторону его комнаты, и уставший Вону не способен сопротивляться. — Завтра ты мне нужен бодрым и со свежей головой, а без хорошего сна ты таким не будешь. Пора спатеньки. Спокойной ночи. 

— Спокойной ночи, — на автомате отзывается Вону и пустым взглядом смотрит на то, как за Сынчолём мягко притворяется дверь. Он чувствует себя максимально уставшим, это та самая стадия, когда тяжело просто держать глаза открытыми и хочется тупо свалиться на пол. Оставаться в обществе команды нет никакого желания, поэтому Вону слушается Сынчоля и, выключив свет, заныривает под одеяло. Правда, сразу он не засыпает. Стянув куртку, отбросив кепку в сторону и достав телефон, Вону ещё какое-то время проводит на «Помпеях». Он мониторит всё, связанное с Томизуки, ждёт каких-нибудь новостей о его смерти, но только зря теряет время — ни через пятнадцать минут, ни через тридцать ничего не появляется. Вону хочет дождаться хоть чего-нибудь, чтобы уничтожить любой след, связывающий его с сегодняшними событиями, но вскоре у него уже не остаётся сил ждать — время тянется, ничего не происходит, а его моргания затягиваются на слишком долгое время. Сдавшись, Вону бросает телефон под соседнюю подушку и ложится на кровати в форме звезды. Голова тяжёлая, а мысли спутанные, и постепенно он падает в сон. Он слышит за стеной напротив лёгкий шум и неразборчивые голоса, но это не мешает. События сегодняшнего дня эхом проносятся в его голове, смазываясь, и единственная мысль, что остаётся — _я мог умереть, но меня спасли_. Вону думает об этом не как о страхе, а как обычном факте его жизни. Сейчас за стеной напротив, откуда доносятся неясные звуки, Суа помогает человеку, что спас его жизнь. А ведь Вону даже не поблагодарил его. Он не успевает обеспокоиться этим, поскольку тотчас засыпает, и самая последняя мысль, что цепляет его:

_человек, который забирает жизни, сегодня спас мою._


	7. 00:13

Пробуждение подобно восстанию из мёртвых — Вону просыпается позже обычного и лежит, не двигаясь: всё тело болит так, будто его всю ночь швыряли, как мяч. Болят, кажется, даже глаза — он с трудом разлепляет их и медленно моргает, силясь уже наконец проснуться окончательно. Почувствовав себя достаточно живым, Вону вываливается из кровати и по-старчески шоркает к выходу из комнаты.

В гостиной шумно, работает телевизор, Суа и Рейвен разговаривают, а Сынчоль гремит тарелками, но Вону всё это игнорирует, заползая в соседнюю комнату. Весь потный, грязный, с разводами чужой крови на руках, он чувствует себя отвратительно, вчера у него не было сил привести себя в порядок, но сейчас он это с радостью исправляет, сразу залезая в кабинку и чистя зубы там же. После душа Вону чувствует себя более живым, переодевшись в чистые вещи, он ковыляет обратно в гостиную, где его встречают дружелюбными улыбками.

— Доброе утро, малыш Вону! — машет ножом с кухни Сынчоль в знак приветствия.

— Доброе, — хрипит он в ответ, застыв недалеко от дивана.

— Как себя чувствуешь? — участливо спрашивает Суа, развернувшись и отложив книгу на живот. 

— Обычно, — Вону мысленно считает количество людей в гостиной и пару секунд наблюдает за тем, как Сынчоль сражается с большой пиццей на тарелке, которая всё никак не хочет нормально разрезаться на кусочки. — А Мингю?.. Сынчоль, что ты делаешь? 

— Мингю чувствует себя хорошо, но недостаточно, чтобы приготовить нам завтрак. Поэтому сегодня у нас в меню пицца, – наконец отделив один кусок от другого, Сынчоль победно улыбается. — Надеюсь, ты ешь грибы. 

— Он у себя? — Вону потерянно оглядывается на закрытую дверь. Пусть это и было на грани сна, он всё равно запомнил, что так и не поблагодарил своего спасителя. Не то чтобы это было обязательно, наверное, от него этого и не ждут, и всё же лучше это сделать. 

— Не, в спортзале. 

Вону подвисает, но принимает это противоречие, решив заняться благодарностями позже. 

— Вону-я, иди сюда, позавтракаем, — Суа зазывающе хлопает по месту рядом с собой, и Вону принимает приглашение. Следом она на секунду берёт его ладонь и крепко сжимает. — Вону, спасибо, что перевязал Мингю. Хорошая работа. Он и сам всё знает, но почему-то постоянно игнорирует элементарные правила первой помощи. Кто-то должен был за ним присмотреть. 

Вону вспоминает, как Мингю наплевательски отнёсся к перевязи и поехал в офис прямо с открытыми ранами, и это больше не вызывает у него вопросов. 

— Когда-нибудь таким образом он лишится какой-нибудь своей конечности, и нам придётся искать нового киллера в команду, — как бы между делом, не встревая, говорит Рейвен и продолжает смотреть телевизор. 

— Года так три назад он себе руку сломал, и ты думаешь, что это его остановило? — насмешливо фыркает Сынчоль, осторожно ставя две большие пиццы на журнальный столик, Суа помогает ему расчистить место. — Поэтому объективно одного его отпускать нельзя. 

— Подпускал бы он ещё к себе, — в ответ фыркает Рейвен, всё так же не отрываясь от телевизора, и переключает музыкальный канал на новости. 

— Ладно, всё, старый разговор. Пусть себя калечит, сколько хочет, главное, чтобы вся работа была выполнена, —Сынчоль приносит из кухни две трёхлитровые бутылки пепси и призывно подталкивает ими пиццу. — Давайте есть. Приятного аппетита! 

— Ой, надо Мингю взять, — предлагает Суа, накладывая Вону на тарелку два куска с курицей и грибами, предварительно жестом уточнив, будет ли он. 

— Мы с Вону ему позже принесём, — уже чавкая, отвечает Сынчоль и запихивает в рот большой кусок. 

Вону, поблагодарив Суа слабой улыбкой, подносит к себе тарелку и неаккуратно откусывает, по пальцам тотчас стекает сыр и соус. Потянувшись за салфеткой, он бросает взгляд на телевизор и застывает.

— _...Напомним, что с пятого августа она считалась без вести пропавшей. Более ста тысячи человек присоединились в соцсетях к хэштэгу «Мира найдись». Теперь же, с раннего утра, хэштэг поменялся на «Справедливость Для Миры»,_ — в гостиной тихо, и Вону слышит каждое слово из репортажа. Он забирает салфетку и напряжённо вперивается взглядом в кадры так хорошо знакомого ему «Reide». — _Более комментировать ход расследования полиция отказывается. Родственники Ли Миры просят связаться всех, кто..._

 ** _Дело о пропаже девочки-подростка переклассифицировано в дело об убийстве. Найдено тело пятнадцатилетней Ли Миры, изнасилована и жестоко убита?_** Вону прожигает эту бегущую строку под номерами телефонов взглядом и чувствует, как пицца лезет обратно. Очередное похожее убийство, очередная сломанная жизнь. На экране показывают «Reide» — элитный ночной клуб, в котором нашли Минхи — внутри и снаружи, знакомые танцевальные комнаты и барные стойки вызывают не просто тошноту, а непонятный внутренний ваккум. Вону будто пустеет, внутри не остаётся ничего, кроме тех фотографий от полиции. Он никогда не сможет к этому привыкнуть.

Сынчоль единственный, кто замечает, что что-то не так. Он наблюдает за Вону, остановив руку с куском пиццы на полпути ко рту, и, когда ведущая на экране произносит такие слова, как «изнасилование» и «Reide», бросается к пульту, потому как Вону явно становится нехорошо — он весь бледнеет и будто не дышит. Выключив телевизор, Сынчоль подпрыгивает, маскируя свои странные действия якобы хорошим настроением, и указывает куском пиццы на люк.

— Малыш Вону, а давай-ка ты отнесёшь Мингю завтрак сейчас. Я доем и приду к вам. Обсудим вчерашнее, — он возвращается обратно в кресло и продолжает чавкать, как ни в чём не бывало.

Вону как на автомате кивает, поднимаясь с дивана и забирая с собой свою тарелку и тарелку Мингю, которую ему с готовностью подтолкнула Суа. В офис он спускается деревянным шагом, все его мысли заняты репортажем об убитой девочке. Так много совпадений, однако он приказывает себе держать голову холодной. Такое уже происходит не впервые, они с Китэ стараются мониторить все похожие случаи, и большинство, несмотря на многие совпадающие детали, оказываются не тем. Может быть, в этот раз их ждёт то же самое. 

Так и решив не паниковать раньше звонка Китэ, в спортзал Вону заходит уже спокойный. Мингю находится тут же, отжимается от скамьи одной рукой и не обращает никакого внимания на его появление, пусть и находится лицом ко входу. Немного потоптавшись у скамьи с пониманием того, что его игнорируют, он садится и ставит тарелку Мингю слева от себя.

— Доброе утро, — говорит он, как ни в чём не бывало откусывая от своей пиццы. Так и не дождавшись ответа через несколько минут, Вону добавляет: — Сынчоль сказал поесть. Он скоро придёт, нужно обсудить дело Томизуки.

Мингю игнорирует не только слова, но и взгляд. Продолжая медленно уничтожать пиццу кусочек за кусочком, Вону изредка поглядывает на него, точнее, на его спрятанную за спиной раненую руку. Повязка чистая, не кровоточит, но у Вону перед глазами так и стоит разорванный в мясо порез и то количество крови, что ему вчера пришлось остановить. Наверное, он впервые увидел столько.

— Слушай... По поводу вчерашнего, — начинает Вону, неловко проводя большим пальцем по краю тарелки. Он помнит свою последнюю появившуюся мысль перед тем, как вчера он отрубился окончательно. Вряд ли Мингю это вообще надо, но его это гложет, поэтому он не может не сказать. Он всё-таки хочет поблагодарить не за сохранное место в метро, а за жизнь. — Я хотел сказать... спасибо. За то, что защитил меня. Дважды. 

Ещё в первый день Вону примерно понял, что за человек такой Мингю. Он никогда не пытался с ним заговорить без явной необходимости, и в целом ему всё равно на отсутствие ответа. Но не в подобном случае. Не когда лишний раз не открывающий рот Вону перебарывает себя и говорит такие вещи. Это повторяется, и, вспомнив вчерашнее, он злится. Будто ему это правда так надо, больше Мингю. 

Когда на тарелке Вону остаётся только недоеденная корочка, Мингю перестаёт отжиматься. Оперевшись и второй, раненой рукой, он утыкается взглядом в скамью и зависает так на несколько секунд. А затем внезапно спрашивает:

— Почему Томизуки хотел тебя убить?

Вону, чтобы удостовериться, что ему не послышалось, недоверчиво смотрит на Мингю, после неверяще фыркнув.

— А, то есть, теперь ты со мной разговариваешь. Интересно. 

Мингю смотрит в ответ и выглядит спокойным. Оттолкнувшись от скамьи, он садится на неё и берёт в руку свою тарелку.

— У кого-то плохое настроение.

— А кто-то внезапно очень болтливый, — бурчит Вону, отправляя в рот корочку. — Пытаешься понять, почему я стал для тебя такой обузой?

— Ты не обуза.

Вону не может скрыть своего удивления из-за того, как с невозмутимой готовностью Мингю ответил, не выдерживая никаких пауз.

— Тогда кто?

Мингю лениво убирает с пиццы кусочки грибов в сторону на тарелке.

— Пока не понял, — он направляет на Вону пронзительный взгляд, который тот не выдерживает и отворачивается.

Найдя в зеркале своё отражение, наполовину скрытое тренажёром, Вону недовольно поджимает губы. Мингю уже и так знает слишком много, и, наверное, не нужно увеличивать багаж его знаний. Вону может тоже замолчать и проигнорировать вопрос. Мингю не Сынчоль или Китэ, он не станет выпытывать информацию. Однако вместе с этим он так же не станет никому об этом рассказывать. Вону всё ещё гложет неприятное чувство из-за того, что его действия в прошлом вынудили человека добровольно пострадать. Наверное, это будет хорошая благодарность за спасение? Мингю заслуживает узнать за все свои мучения. 

— Где-то, может, полгода назад мне поступил заказ на кражу определённой информации. Я взломал пару... защитных систем и слил паре человек несколько адресов его рабочих точек, — о том, что это были далеко не пара человек и совсем не несколько точек, Вону умалчивает. Вот об этом Мингю знать уже необязательно. — Кажется, из-за этого он немного на меня обиделся.

Мингю принимает такой ответ кивком и больше ничего не спрашивает, продолжая завтракать. Вону наблюдает за ним, покручивая свою тарелку в руках, и чувствует себя каким-то неудовлетворённым разговором.

— Могу я в ответ задать один вопрос и получить на него нормальный, человеческий ответ? — Вону не до конца понимает, зачем ему это нужно, но думать уже поздно. — Так будет честно.

Мингю слизывает соус с большого пальца и с лёгкостью несколько раз кивает. Это было слишком просто, и Вону сразу теряется, прочувствовав данную ему власть. Он может спросить о чём угодно, узнать о тех вещах, что давно вызывают определённые вопросы. Вону вспоминает, как вчера его удивило поведение Мингю в один момент — тот с закрытыми глазами что-то прошептал, прежде чем сделать выстрел — но это быстро забывается, стоит его взгляду в который раз задеть белоснежную повязку. 

— Как ты? — задаёт простой вопрос Вону, запоздало удивляясь самому себе. Он мог спросить всё, что угодно, и спросил это? — В смысле, я понимаю, что плохо. И тебе больно. Но... Ну, в целом.

Похоже, Мингю тоже не ожидал чего-то подобного. Его брови в удивлении ползут вверх, взгляд затуманивается мыслями. Он открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но в этот момент дверь в спортзал распахивается и на пороге останавливается Сынчоль.

— Ну что, мальчишки, пришло время поговорить, — тот непонятно откуда достаёт высокий табурет и тащит его к скамье. Усевшись напротив Мингю и Вону, Сынчоль опирается локтями о бёдра и выжидающе на них пялится.

— Ну, ты и сам всё знаешь. Мы- Я проебался, поэтому у нас теперь два кейса, — неуверенно начинает Вону, не зная, что Сынчоль хочет от него услышать. Командной работы, увы, не вышло, Вону тупо протаскался за Мингю балластом, заставил пострадать, не отдал кейс. 

— Так, тсс, — Сынчоль стучит указательным пальцем по губам, — про итоги дела я уже и так знаю. Я хочу послушать, как всё прошло. Связи не было, вы были предоставлены сами себе... Рассказывайте. 

Под «рассказывайте» подразумевается, что Вону неторопливо и абстрактно описывает произошедшее ночью, а Мингю всего раз кивает в качестве подтверждения, что так и было. На части нападения Томизуки Вону расплывчато объясняет, что тот что-то заподозрил, поэтому и отменил сделку, и косится на Мингю, который остаётся таким же невозмутимым, тем самым делая его исправления истории реальностью. Сложно сказать, догадался ли об этом Сынчоль — он внимательно слушает, издавая то звуки удивления, то звуки понимания, а затем удовлетворённо трясёт головой.

— Вообще-то, никто не проебался. Всё очень даже супер, — говорит Сынчоль, выпрямляясь. — С Томизуки покончено, Мингю всё сделал, а что насчёт кейсов... Теперь у нас их два, это ещё лучше, чем один. Значит, пришло время снова навестить Ортега.

— И какие наши дальнейшие действия? — спрашивает Вону, уже заочно с неизбежной тяжестью ожидая, чем его заставят заниматься ещё.

— Ваши? Никакие. Дело возвращается к Суа. Позже они с Рейвеном этим займутся, а сейчас все отдыхаем. Восстанавливаемся, — Сынчоль делает акцент на последнем слове, наклонившись к Мингю. — Вы все мне понадобитесь через пару дней.

Получив в ответ вялую, точнее, никакую реакцию, Сынчоль говорит что-то себе под нос и уходит так же шумно, как и пришёл. Вону, понимая, что задерживаться здесь ему тоже смысла никакого нет, забирает обе уже опустевшие тарелки и направляется вслед за Сынчолем.

— Неплохо, — Вону, готовый уже плечом толкнуть дверь, замирает. Повернувшись к Мингю, он непонимающе поднимает одну бровь. — Ответ на твой вопрос. Неплохо. 

— О, — Вону, вспомнив, издаёт соответствующий звук. — Это хорошо. Что _не_ плохо.

В ответ Вону ожидаемо ничего не получает, но это его почему-то не расстраивает. Наоборот, в коридор он выходит с лёгкой улыбкой: теперь, кажется, он удовлетворён разговором. Может, ему стоит почаще о себе что-то рассказывать, чтобы с ним начали нормально разговаривать? 

Вернув тарелки на кухню, Вону уходит к себе. Не выдержав, он всё же лезет в «Помпеи», пусть и понимает, что без информации Китэ ему там делать нечего. Он ищет что-то про «Reide». Пару лет назад это был обычный ночной клуб, быстро набиравший популярность у подростков, но теперь это целая сеть с несколькими филиалами по всей стране. Ничего сомнительного и плохого в этом клубе нет, Вону ещё сто лет назад проверил его вдоль и поперёк, однако всё же одна вещь так и остаётся сомнительной — это приватные комнаты. Вону пробует наткнуться хоть на что-то, но «Помпеи» не дают ему ничего нового, и он перемещается на сайт клуба. Пялиться на старые фотографии комнат тоже не помогает, и он собирается уже закончить с «Reide», как его внимание привлекает яркий прыгающий баннер акции « _предъяви студенческий и получи двадцать шотов бесплатно!_ » наверху сайта. Наведя на него курсор мышки, Вону смотрит так пристально, что в глазах от яркости начинает рябить, и вместе с этой рябью приходят давно забытые воспоминания. Этот эпизод ничем не отличается, чтобы держать его в голове, это ненужная информация, однако Вону всё равно помнит: он помнит всё, что связано с Минхи.

**_Это_** был обычный вечер. Наверное, пятница или суббота, Вону занимался в своей комнате домашней работой. Горела только настольная лампа, и свет отбрасывал странные тени на стены, за окном уже было давно темно. Изредка Вону бросал взгляд на своё уставшее отражение, искажённое стеклом и лампой, и в один раз он заметил позади себя двигающийся силуэт.

— Я возьму твою кожанку?

— Угу, — Вону перелистнул страницу справочника, записал коды из задания в тетрадь и только потом заметил, что в практической работе на экране ноутбука совсем другие цифры. Ещё раз всё сверив и так и не найдя ошибку, Вону встряхнул волосы в измученном стоне. Его голова, спустя два часа подготовки, уже была готова взорваться, и ему был необходим отдых. Чтобы отвлечься, он бросил ручку на стол и облокотился о спинку стула, прислушиваясь к шуму за большой дверцей шкафа. Копошение продлилось недолго, и вот дверца хлопнула, открыв Минхи, которая вертелась на месте и пыталась влезть в большой для неё рукав. Пусть они и были оба высокими — всего полголовы разница — Вону был всё же больше и шире. Наблюдая за Минхи, он взглядом просканировал её с ног до головы и отметил по-смешному короткую длину юбки. Когда она, довольно поправив куртку, направилась в сторону двери, Вону резко оттолкнулся от стола и вытянул ногу в сторону, преграждая путь.

— Стоямба, — ногу он убирать так и не собирался. — Куда это мы намылились в таком виде? А? 

— Боже, оппа, ну хотя бы ты не начинай, а. Я тебе уже говорила.

— А я забыл. У меня деменция, — Вону приложил ладонь ко лбу и издал болезненный стон. — Повтори-ка для такого старого и больного человека, как я. 

— Клоун, — фыркнула Минхи, грубо стукнув ногу Вону коленом, из-за чего тот застонал уже нефальшиво, и присела на кровать. Настроение у неё, однако, не испортилось. — В «Reide»! Я же уже говорила!

— А как вас туда пропустят без документов? — Вону подтянул ногу к груди и принялся нежно потирать ушибленное место.

— Ёни всё решит! Есть документы, есть, — глаза сестры так и горели энтузиазмом. — У нас будет приватная комната! Со своей винной картой! — заметив, как Вону на этих словах в подозрении сощурился, она поспешно добавила: — Или без винной карты. Да, без винной.

— Слышь, — Вону подъехал на стуле ближе к кровати и пнул Минхи пяткой в бедро. — Много не бухай. 

— И ты туда же, — Минхи в долгу не осталась и пнула в ответ, забив на короткую юбку. — Обойдусь без твоих нравоучений, клоун. 

— Ты как со старшим разговариваешь, м? — Вону внезапно прыгнул на кровать и сгрёб сестру в охапку, в удушающем захвате прижав к себе. Свободной рукой он взхломатил ей волосы, сбив весь хвост, и получил в ответ недовольное цыканье. — Соблюдайте манеры, Чон Минхи! 

— Ты сам разговариваешь, как непонятно кто! — Минхи в долгу не осталась и с усердным пыхтением дёрнула Вону за волосы, стащила с носа очки. Заехав ему локтём по подбородку, она вывернулась из опасных объятий и, встав на коленях на кровати, ткнула неопределённо вниз пальцем. — Госпожа Мун была бы тобой очень сильно разочарована. 

— Эй, я уже взрослый, а ты нет. К тому же с тобой мне никак не надо стараться говорить, как нормальный человек. Ты всё равно не поймёшь, — Минхи оскорблённо вздохнула, и Вону пошёл во вторую атаку, заранее заблокировав удар в печень. 

Они подурачились так ещё какое-то время. После упав на кровать уставшими, взмыленными, они продолжали беспричинно хихикать и изредка пихаться. Вону лёг на спину, раскинув руки, и осмотрел одежду Минхи ещё раз.

— Будь осторожна, — он мягко в намёке коснулся коленом голого бедра сестры.

— Не переживай, я же иду не одна. Нас там целая компания — Ёни, Ёнджон, Сола, Тэхён и Нана.

— Это... Много имён, — Вону повернул голову и посмотрел Минхи в глаза. — Рад, что ты всё-таки нашла себе друзей.

— Да-а, они все такие классные, особенно Ёни. Я боялась, что они просто пожалели новенькую и мы останемся просто одноклассниками, но нет! Кажется, я им реально нравлюсь! У меня ещё никогда не было столько подруг! — улыбкой Минхи сейчас, наверное, можно было бы осветить весь их жилой район. — Я забираю все свои слова назад, в Сеуле круто. 

— Хоть кто-то рад переезду, — хмыкнул Вону и вернул взгляд на потолок.

— А ты? Так и обедаешь в одиночестве? — Вону почувствовал, как матрас задрожал — Минхи перевернулась на бок — и на него уставились два погрустневших глаза.

— Почему один? Господин Автомат Самый Вкусный Растворимый Кофе крутой чувак. Кажется, ещё немного, и он позовёт меня на свидание.

— Вону-оппа! Капельку серьёзности, пожалуйста.

— Ну раз целую капельку... Это вы, школьники, можете развлекаться. У меня в универе столько домашки, что я скоро смогу построить из всех конспектов, справочников и учебников отдельной дом, и сдавать его в аренду, — Вону с ненавистью покосился на открытую на экране ноутбука недоделанную домашнюю работу.— И я сейчас серьёзно.

— Ну, ты хотя бы именно сюда хотел поступить, — Минхи нежно пригладила лезущие в глаза волосы Вону. — Бюджет, специальность мечты... Всё же хорошо?

— Всё хорошо, — Вону застыл, вспомнив о своих недавних словах и сложив это с причиной нахождения Минхи в его комнате. — Кстати про школьников, которые могут развлекаться... У кого-то в этом году важные экзамены для определения стипендии... И этот кто-то совсем не готовиться...

Сразу догадавшись, о чём пойдёт разговор, Минхи вскочила с кровати и скользящим шагом направилась в сторону выхода, но остановилась, когда Вону издал протестующий звук. 

— Во, во, во, тормозим, — нацепив очки обратно на нос, Вону сел на стул и подкатил к столу. С большим трудом откопав в груде бумаги, справочников и тетрадей ключи, он бросил их Минхи, и та отточенным уверенным движением поймала, прижав к груди. — Если не сможешь притащить свою задницу трезвой, то хотя бы найди того, кто привезёт тебя домой в комфорте.

— Спасибо, Вону-оппа! — радостно пропела Минхи и сунула ключи в большой карман кожаной куртки. — Приятного тебе свидания с твоей физикой!

— Это информатика! — вслед крикнул Вону и развернулся к ноутбуку. Вновь безрезультатно пропялившись на неверные коды у себя в тетради, он на пару секунд прикрыл глаза, как бы признавая своё поражение, а после подъехал к столу ещё ближе, чтобы вернуться в свои персональные круги ада обратно.

Оставшееся время Вону так и провёл за домашней работой, изредка отвлекаясь на соцсети — Минхи постоянно кидала ему личные «истории» из Instagram то ли издеваясь, то ли желая тем самым показать, что она живая и здоровая. Вону, доблестно исполняя роль старшего брата, реагировал на всё, даже на то, что выставлялось в профиль на всеобщее обозрение, и писал смущающие комментарии, которые Минхи бы заметила слишком поздно. Это был обычный вечер, наверное, пятница или суббота, и, если бы кто-нибудь сказал Вону, что через несколько месяцев таких вечеров больше никогда не будет, он бы _**не поверил**_.

Медленно опуская крышку ноутбука, Вону устремляет взгляд в никуда и думает обо всём сразу. Сейчас сложно представить, что когда-то у него была настолько скучная и типичная жизнь, что аж тошнило. Тогда жить было куда проще, и Вону, бывает, скучает по ушедшим спокойным дням. Он скучает по старому себе, у которого ещё не было тяжёлого утягивающего вниз груза на шее. Ему пришлось повзрослеть слишком рано. Вону с трудом помнит, каким он был раньше, и все воспоминания _до_ кажутся сном, будто он пришёл в мир уже без Минхи. Вону трепетно бережёт эти воспоминания, поскольку это единственное, что у него осталось от прошлой жизни.

Этим же вечером, но только очень поздно, Сынчоль вызывает Вону в офис. Усадив за компьютер, он сразу уходит, оставив растерянного Вону одного.

— На рабочем столе в заметках есть имя. Мне нужно, чтобы ты нашёл на этого человека всю доступную информацию. Всё, что есть, — на ходу объясняет Сынчоль, направляясь к своей комнате. — Также нужны все проекты, над которыми он сейчас работает. У тебя полчаса. 

— Сынчоль-

— Это оно. Малыш Вону, — остановившись на пороге, Сынчоль прожигает Вону взглядом и медленно многозначительно кивает. Вону от этого тотчас будто током прошибает. — Хорошенько всё изучи. 

Неужели это оно? Тот самый долгожданный след? Вону, от волнения не в состоянии нормально двигаться, в странной позе разворачивается к компьютеру и не сгибающимися пальцами отправляется в скрытую сеть. На открытие всех нужных программ уходит ещё пару минут, к этому времени он немного приходит в себя, и работа начинается.

Вону напоминает себе, что Минхи — это первостепенная задача, однако вместе с этим он также понимает, что без нужной Сынчолю информации ничего не получится, поэтому всё начинается с полной проверки данного ему человека. Без ресурсов Китэ сложновато, но помощи ждать времени нет, так что Вону копирует _Кан Хёнджо_ в поисковую строку «Помпеев» и принимается за задание Сынчоля.

Об этом человеке он слышал и до этого, но только отдалённо, абстрактно. Сейчас Вону проверяет всё, пытаясь отыскать всю «грязь», что заодно могла бы быть связана со смертью Минхи, обрабатывает большое количество информации. Большинство ссылок и файлов оказываются ненужным мусором (как это обычно и бывает), но Вону не сдаётся, выжимая из данных ему тридцати минут весь максимум. В итоге, когда время подходит к концу, он не натыкается ни на что, что могло бы быть связано с Минхи, но Вону загоняет вполне ожидаемую панику подальше и переключается на найденную информацию. Раз Сынчоль сказал, что есть след, значит, след есть.

— Так. Ладно. Товарищи, — Сынчоль спускается в офис с первого этажа вместе с Рейвеном. Тот подсаживается к сидящей за столом Суа, а он направляется в сторону экранов. Глянув на подпирающего стену Мингю, Сынчоль говорит: — Я помню, что обещал всем отдых, и он будет. Ну, почти. Сейчас нам нужно обсудить дальнейшие планы.

Никто не смеет перебивать. Вону, следуя молчаливым указаниям Сынчоля, открывает первый файл с фотографией Кан Хёнджо и «Free Dom Comp». 

— Как я и обещал, «Free Dom Comp», последнее, что мне от вас будет нужно. После поступления оставшейся суммы на счёт можете считать, что работа окончена, и вы свободны. Наше сотрудничество будет официально завершено, — Сынчоль смотрит на всех по очереди, надолго взгляд не задерживая. — С сегодняшнего дня «Free Dom Comp» наш приоритет. Суа на днях должна будет закончить с Ортега, у Мингю остаются его дополнительные заказы, но, повторюсь, все основные силы должны быть направлены на это дело. Вону.

Вону, не до конца понимая, что от него ещё хотят, переносит на свободный экран уже не фотографии, а все текстовые файлы.

— Как мы все знаем, «Free Dom Comp» — вторая крупнейшая компания Кореи, уступающая только «Korea Future Company». У компании много направлений, совершенно разных, от доставки продуктов на дом до разработки новых технологий. Именно этот отдел нас и интересует. Кан Хёнджо — исполнительный директор данного отдела. Я хочу, чтобы вы все ознакомились со всей информацией про компанию и Кан Хёнджо, которую для нас любезно разобрал и отфильтровал Вону.

— Он Цель? — спрашивает Мингю, не отрывая взгляда от фотографии мужчины на экране.

— Нет. По крайней мере пока что, — Сынчоль снова жестикулирует, кивнув Вону. — Задание у нас будет немного другое. Малыш Вону, пожалуйста, расскажи, что ты нашёл.

— На данный момент отдел не занимается чем-то конкретным. Точнее, занимается, но всё в разработке. Каких-либо открытых побочных проектов нет, — Вону вместе со всеми смотрит на большой экран на стене, отодвигая фотографии в сторону к тексту и тем самым освобождая место. — Подобная тишина длилась год. Недавно Кан Хёнджо объявил о планах отдела на ближайшие несколько лет. В разработке только один проект. 

Вону включает без звука проморолик для наглядности, в котором зрелый солидный мужчина, с хорошей стрижкой и в дорогом костюме, льёт больше воды, чем рассказывает действительно важную информацию. Вону немного пролистывает вперёд, чтобы все поняли, как выглядит Кан Хёнджо «вживую».

— Пока ничего конкретного. Нет ни названия, ни даты, ни хотя бы направленности проекта. Единственное, что есть, — назначена встреча акционеров. 

— Кан Хёнджо необходимо финансирование, — довольно кивает Сынчоль. — Отдел разработок — второй по объёму работы отдел, приносит компании о-очень много денег, но имеет независимое начало. Фактически это как отдельная компания, в которой Кан Хёнджо сам себе начальник.

— Раз ему нужны деньги, почему бы тупо не привлечь новых инвесторов? Зачем акционеры? — рассуждает Рейвен, задумчиво проводя большим пальцем по нижней губе.

— Возможно, всё дело в самом проекте? — Сынчоль, явно зная, преувеличенно сильно пожимает плечами. — Вону, как думаешь?

— Я... — Вону запинается, всё ещё не привыкший рассказывать команде о своей работе. — Я немного... поковырялся на их закрытом сайте и заметил одну странную вещь — в списке нет ни одного акционера, у которого процент акций ниже десяти от общего количества. Кажется, Кан Хёнджо не собирается посвящать в новый проект всех. По крайней мере сейчас. 

— То есть детали разработки нового проекта только для вип-персон? — вступает в разговор немного сбитая с толку Суа. — Но что же там за проект такой, что всё настолько скрытно? 

— Этим мы и займёмся.

— Узнаем, что готовит Кан Хёнджо? — уточняет Рейвен, и так понимая, что всё не может быть настолько просто. Они все прекрасно помнят, что им обещали масштабное сложное дело. 

— Не только. Про главную цель работы мы с вами поговорим немного позже. Для начала мы должны разобраться, что за проект, когда, кто, зачем. Почему всё так секретно.

— Это несложно, — говорит Суа настороженно, постоянно поглядывая на Сынчоля. — Я справлюсь с этим... Ну, моментально. Но только мне нужно как-то попасть в список этих акционеров. Вону-я, ты сможешь это организовать?

— Я могу взломать их сайт и исправить список, но, боюсь, это ничего не даст, поскольку в их системе тебя так и не будет, и ты не сможешь пройти. В их систему я не смогу пробраться. 

— Почему?

— Их система закрытая. Отсюда я ничего не сделаю, мне как минимум нужно их шифрующее программное обеспечение, да и работать я могу лишь с их айпи... Нет, вообще, теоретически, тогда я могу их взломать, но создавать несколько дней специальную программу и разбираться со всем этим ради исправления одной строчки... — все снова, как и тогда со взломом телефона женщины, смотрят на Вону, будто он говорит на иностранном языке, и ему приходится перефразировать: — Системы киберзащиты похожи на... калитки. Какие-то можно открыть, протиснув руку и дёрнув щеколду, а некоторые поддаются только изнутри. 

— Нет надобности всё так усложнять. Мы можем стать официальными акционерами компании, — Рейвен лезет в карман за телефоном и после не отрывает взгляда от дисплея. 

— Каким образом? — спрашивает Суа и сама же всё тотчас понимает — глаза загораются осознанием, а рот удивлённо приоткрывается. — Только не говори, что...

— ККК придётся немного поменять свою финансовую политику и направить деньги на дополнительное финансирование. В таком случае мы спокойно сможем присуствовать на всех встречах и получать информацию сразу, такой, какая она есть. Ну и Кан Хёнджо будет в максимальной близости к нам.

— Отлично, — потирает ладони Сынчоль, подходя к столу и после опираясь о его поверхность кулаками. Наклонившись к сидящему напротив Рейвену, он продолжает. — Только сперва нужно удостовериться, что этот вариант для нас точно доступен. 

— Конечно, — Рейвен с готовностью вальяжным жестом подносит телефон к уху. — Я сейчас всё уточню.

В офисе становится по-обычному тихо. Все смотрят на Рейвена, а тот, этого совсем не смущаясь, откидывается на спинку стула, садится нога на ногу и ожидает ответа, разглядывая текст, фотографии и промо-ролик на экранах. 

— Эй, Сокхён-а, — радостно протягивает Рейвен в знак приветствия спустя меньше минуты. — Добрый вечер, можешь говорить?.. Замечательно! У меня к тебе есть одно деловое предложение, точнее, просьба. Выслушаешь? 

Взгляд Рейвена спрыгивает с экранов и останавливается на Сынчоле. Тот смотрит также в ответ в ожидании. 

— Конечно же нет! Слу-ушай... Хочу, чтобы ККК купили акции «Free Dom Comp». Не меньше десяти процентов от общего количества доступных акций. Меня интересует отдел разработок... Ага, — Рейвен, слушая ответ, вдруг начинает улыбаться так сильно, будто сдерживает смех. — Ну бра-атик, ты чего. Неужели так сложно помочь?.. Ну ты и вредина... 

Качаясь на стуле из сторону в сторону, Рейвен водит по подлокотнику большим пальцем. Он продолжает улыбаться, однако в тоне его голоса что-то меняется, словно появились новые стальные нотки, которые звучат, как скрытая угроза. 

— Сокхён-а, знаешь, мне бы всё-таки хотелось, чтобы ты исполнил мою просьбу... С чего бы? Вопрос, конечно, хороший, — Сынчоль продолжает наблюдать за Рейвеном и расплывается в такой же яркой улыбке, услышав следующие слова. — Видимо, ты чуток забываешься, братик. Потому как _та_ флэшка всё ещё у меня. Думаешь, я забуду об этом? Не-а. Слишком хороший козырь, — Рейвен проводит ногтём большого пальца по подколотнику с тихим треском. — Ты же не хочешь, чтобы вся твоя грязь всплыла наружу? Пара статей, и твоя жизнь будет уничтожена. И тогда мне придётся забрать KKK, а мы оба, я думаю, этого не хотим. Не вынуждай меня, Сокхён-а, быть плохим старшим _братом_. Сделай так, как я хочу. 

Получая ответ, Рейвен продолжает также улыбаться, чуть не смеясь, и пару раз кивает. На прощание он говорит:

— Спасибо. Чтобы в ближайшие два дня всё было уже готово. Люблю тебя, Сокхён-а! 

Сбросив вызов, Рейвен убирает телефон обратно и довольно потягивается, не собираясь ничего объяснять: всё ясно и без слов. 

— Супер, Рейвен. Уже завтра нужно с этим закончить, поскольку встреча акционеров... — Сынчоль щёлкает пальцами в сторону Вону.

— Послезавтра, — поспешно подсказывает тот, открыв сайт. — Пятнадцатое число. 

— Это не проблема. 

— Тогда так, подвожу итог — Суа и Рейвен занимаются встречей акционеров, Вону на подхвате. Дальше следуем по ситуации, не забываем про Ортега и отдельные заказы Мингю. Сегодня и завтра небольшой отдых... А теперь... Свободны. 

Мингю сразу же поднимается на первый этаж, стоит только Сынчолю закрыть рот. Рейвен и Суа, что-то негромко обсуждая и продолжая поглядывать на экраны, неспешно направляются в сторону спален. Вону потерянно озирается, проводив всех взглядом, а затем подзывает к себе Сынчоля, лениво направляющегося в его сторону. 

— Я ничего не нашёл, — шипит Вону, но не со злостью, а с плохо сдерживаемым волнением. Дело Минхи никогда не может восприниматься спокойно, и даже от одной только мысли ему становится нехорошо. — Ничего! Ты сказал, что это оно. Ты-

— Глянь на название чата, — сначала Сынчоль опасливо озирается, хотя они здесь остались одни, а после, вбросив эту странную фразу, поспешно уходит на первый этаж. Вону беспомощно хватается за воздух, издав нечленнораздельные звуки паники, и торопливо, промахиваясь, лезет рукой в карман за телефоном. «Бесконечная райская жизнь» — это дают ему оба скрина. Имя у чата и администратора одно, Вону гипнотизирует его взглядом, пока чёрные буквы вместе с цветным тоном не сливаются в непонятную кашу. Тогда он кладёт телефон на стол, разворачивается к компьютеру и принимается рыться в полученной информации, пытаясь найти то, что он упустил. Подобный поиск похож на поиск иголки в стоге сена, но разве не этим он занимается последние лет пять? Поэтому Вону так быстро не сдаётся и продолжает. Он не до конца понимает, что именно ищет, в его голове эхом раздаётся _Бесконечная райская жизнь_. Копается он долго, по несколько раз читая одно и то же, и, когда уже кажется, что ещё чуть-чуть, и он закричит, в голову приходит дельная мысль — проверить более старые файлы, пятилетней давности. До этого Вону никогда не рассматривал название чата за подсказку, и теперь он лихорадочно щёлкает мышкой, отматывая назад. Настроенный на определённое словосочетание он поспешно пробегает глазами несколько страниц и... что-то находит. Реально находит. Так внезапно и просто. 

_Что?_

До конца себе не веря и боясь спугнуть, Вону превращается в статую — не дышит, не моргает и не думает — и заставляет себя прочитать это ещё раз.

— Платная подписка на ресурс «HoT lUv» от Бесконечной райской жизни, — язык ворочается с большим трудом, а следующее у него получается произнести далеко не сразу. — Сервер был продан Кан Хёнджо за миллион долларов в две тысячи десятом году. 

Вону глупо пялиться на монитор и не может до конца осознать то, что видит перед собой. Это не до конца проверенная информация, и всё же... Неужели это оно? Неужели впервые за столько лет тишины он отыскал след, что приведёт его к правде? 

Неужели он наконец-то нашёл _его_?


	8. 00:15

— _Вону, нет. Это не оно._

— Но, может-

— _Нет, Вону_.

— Понял.

Тяжело вздохнув, Вону поправляет подушку за спиной и устраивает ноутбук на коленях куда удобнее.

— _Её нашли не в клубе, а рядом. В метрах... пяти? Если помнишь, рядом ещё небольшой подлесок,_ — Вону молчит, продолжая фиксировать информацию, пальцы так и отстукивают по клавиатуре. — _А ещё никакого удушения. У неё проломлен череп и сломан позвоночник._

— А... — пальцы Вону останавливаются, когда дело доходит до столбика «насилие». Он не может произносить это вслух так, на раз-два.

— _Да..._ — эхом отзывается Китэ, догадавшись обо всём и без явного вопроса. — _Только это всё равно не то._

— Сложно делать выводы из такого малого количества информации.

— _Вот именно... Но это всё, что есть. Глубже копать нельзя._

— Можно, — Вону скользит взглядом по заполненной краткой информацией строке.

— _Нельзя._

— Знаешь, информационную базу обычного полицейского участка не так-то и сложно взломать-

— _Не, не, не, не, стоять. Достаточно и того, что ты на каждодневной основе таскаешь с собой «ключи» Шинхан Банка. Ещё и полиции нам в этот букет не хватало._

Эта идея давно преследует Вону. Возможно, с ресурсами полиции дело пошло бы куда легче, и, вероятно, Вону бы давно получил их, если бы не ярый отказ Китэ. Тот не авторитет для Вону, у него нет рычагов давления, однако Вону ему доверяет. Не только потому, что быть поддержкой — это прямая обязанность Китэ как связного. Вону чувствует, что Китэ знает, что делает. Если он даёт порой сомнительные заказы, прямо нарушающие законы, но запрещает взламывать защитную систему полиции, наверное, это и правда небезопасно. Вону всегда всё делает по-своему, но в этом случае покорно слушается. Поправка: всегда слушался.

Китэ тоже это знает. Сначала на том конце провода повисает тишина, а затем раздаётся звучное _так_.

— _Что-то случилось? Ты давно так не рвался к копам в гости. Выкладывай._

— Да ничего такого, — Вону говорит это ровным голосом, задержав дыхание.

— _Точно?.. Это не из-за... второго дела_? 

Они никогда не виделись. Они не знают возраст друг друга, точные настоящие имена, откуда они родом. Они никогда не говорят о личном и не обсуждают свои жизни, однако Китэ понимает Вону. А Вону понимает Китэ. Зная лишь голоса друг друга, они неплохо разбираются в интонации и чувствуют, если что-то не так. Или если кто-то что-то не договаривает.

— _Вону-у?_

Вону задумчиво трёт лоб, раздумывая, стоит ли вываливать на Китэ весь этот багаж новой информации. Вообще, стоит бы: она нисколько не проверена, и ему нужна помощь. Китэ с лёгкостью подсобит. Раньше он о подобном никогда не задумывался, сразу всем делился, но теперь Вону не уверен. Что-то тормозит его; он будто до конца не верит, что действительно нашёл след, и теперь боится его спугнуть.

— Не-а, ничего.

— _Понял,_ — Китэ, всегда деликатный со всем, что касается Минхи, не давит с расспросами и дальше. Вместо этого он говорит: — _Кстати, про мистера Зи. Он хотел..._

Вону слушает вполуха об их частом клиенте и его дальнейших планах на них и прочитывает строку Ли Миры ещё раз. Это специальная таблица, которую он завёл сто лет назад, со всеми похожими случаями, что встречаются на его пути. Вону кратко записывает имя жертвы, возраст, где и как это произошло, травмы и было ли изнасилование, дальше идут нужные и, возможно, полезные ссылки. Изначально Вону завёл её, чтобы проследить закономерность, найти повторы, которые выведут его на того, кто совершил это с Минхи, но сейчас, спустя время, это уже скорее привычка — он не может не записать произошедшее с бедной девушкой, хоть где-то зафиксировать причину её ухода из жизни. Вону двигает колёсико мышки вверх, проглядывая тех, кто попал сюда давно, он листает и листает, а таблице будто и нет конца. Взгляд то и ловит безликое имя или маленькую цифру возраста, и вместе с этим приходят тоскливые мысли о том, что им некому помочь. Кроме...

Докрутив колёсико до конца, Вону останавливает курсор на _Чон Минхи, 17 лет, «Reide», Сеул_. Первой строчке нескончаемой таблицы. Ей тоже никто не в силах помочь? Или всё же в силах? Неприятное волнение жжёт грудь внутри, когда Вону понимает, что не хочет, чтобы сестра стала такой же безликой строкой в таблице. Если есть хоть призрачная тень шанса, он _обязан_ попробовать. Он будет пробовать до тех пор, пока у него будет возможность дышать.

— Да, Китэ, — Вону перебивает на полуслове одним выдохом. Китэ издаёт обиженный звук и хочет что-то сказать ещё, как он добавляет: — Это из-за Минхи.

Китэ затихает, но его ответ приходится ждать недолго. 

— _Да_? 

Вону решает начать по порядку. Он кратко пересказывает суть разговора с Рейвеном и замолкает, ожидая мыслей Китэ.

— _Ну... Скажу как есть, я в секс-услугах разбираюсь, наверное, хуже тебя... Но, честно говоря, я тоже об этом всегда думал... Просто тебе не хотел говорить. Чтобы не расстраивать._

— В деньгах она точно не нуждалась, может, её вынудили. Может, она действительно знала администратора, и он что-то ей сделал, из-за чего она была вынуждена влезть... в это.

— _Я тоже так думаю. Клиентом она могла быть с ничтожной вероятностью, а, значит, единственное объяснение тому, почему она состояла в чате, — она знала админа_.

— Да, только... — Вону запинается: вот и пришло время сообщить самое важное.

— _Только что_?

— Кажется, администратором чата мог быть человек по имени Кан Хёнджо. Я не знаю, знаешь ли ты его... — Вону останавливается, решая, как всю полученную информацию уложить в пару предложений. — Сынчоль дал мне наводку...

Вону кратко, но ёмко объясняет, почему ему кажется, что это он. Он также добавляет, что не уверен в достоверности данных, и ему нужна рука помощи, чтобы дополнительно всё изучить. После замолчав, Вону ожидает ответа, который всё никак не поступает. Китэ молчит так долго, что Вону даже проверяет, не отключился ли тот. Наконец, Китэ осторожно уточняет:

— _Кан Хёнджо... Это случайно не один из исполнительных директоров «Free Dom Comp»?_

— Да... Это проблема? — настораживается Вону: не нравится ему интонация Китэ.

— _О, м, да. Проблема,_ — Китэ звучит нервно, пусть и пытается это скрыть. — _Помнишь, весной прошлого года мы с тобой работали над масштабным заказом? Тогда ещё неделю не спали почти._

— Да... Помню. Заказчик ещё был таким скрытным типом, господин... — Вону застывает, стоит ему вспомнить имя. — Кан... Это... он?

— _Да_ , — Китэ будто выдавливает из себя это простое слово из двух букв. — _Нашей задачей было уничтожить огромную тонну компромата._

— Да. Нам ещё было запрещено открывать файлы.

— _Тебе_.

— А? 

— _Тебе было запрещено открывать файлы... Я... Я знаю, что мы должны были уничтожить._

— Ты знаешь или ты _видел_?.. Китэ? 

— _Я видел, Вону. Я видел, что там за файлы._

— И что же там? — Вону чувствует, как внутри весь леденеет, а голос становится похож на вымученный полушёпот. — Китэ, что-

— Вону-я! — звучный стук в дверь, а следом на пороге появляется улыбчивая Суа. Не здороваясь, она сразу сообщает бодрым голосом: — Нам нужно, чтобы ты проверил список акционеров и-

— Я занят, — то ли рявкает, то ли цедит, то ли всё вместе Вону, дёрнув головой в сторону Суа. Прижав телефон к уху сильнее, он отворачивается обратно.

— Но... Нам надо, чтобы ты сделал это сейчас. У нас нет времени, и-

— И что? Мне плевать. Это не моя забота, — где-то там глубоко в себе Вону понимает, что откровенно хамит, но его это волнует не так сильно, как могло бы. Он же предупреждал, что Минхи важнее всего остального. — Разбирайтесь сами или ждите, когда я освобожусь. 

И так постоянно красные щёки Суа краснеют ещё больше от такой грубости. Кивнув с потупившим в пол взглядом, она медленно закрывает за собой дверь, и от её потерянного вида Вону мигом становится стыдно. За что? Суа же ничего не сделала.

Ладно, он разберётся с этим позже.

— _Вону?_

— Да, я здесь.

— _В этих файлах есть всё, буквально всё,_ — спокойнее, но всё ещё нехотя говорит Китэ. — ... _Ты же сохранил флешку?_

— Да, конечно, я же всё оставляю, — на автомате отвечает Вону, и только потом до него доходит смысл его слов. — ...Вот чёрт.

Бросив раскладушку и пнув коленом ноутбук так, что он бедный опрокинулся на кровать, Вону соскакивает на пол. Затем, не заботясь о громкости, с шумом двигается к комоду и по инерции, чуток не рассчитав, врезается в него. Не обратив внимание на боль в плече от удара, он дёргает ручку первого ящика и, не доставая, роется в рюкзаке во внутренних закрытых карманах. Флешек у него много, целая куча — сказывается давно данный ему совет всегда иметь копию того, что крадёшь. Единственная защита хакеров — это информация, Вону всегда в это верил, но даже не предполагал, что когда-то это сможет ему действительно пригодиться. 

— _Нашёл?_ — спрашивает Китэ, когда Вону возвращается на кровать и прижимает телефон к уху.

— Да, — это совершенно обычная, скучная флешка из металла, с красным пластиком по бокам, и она настолько маленькая, что пару раз выскальзывает из рук, когда Вону пытается вставить её в ноутбук.

— _Дерьмо_ , — на удивление нерадостно звучит Китэ и цыкает. — _Ты уже посмотрел?_

— Смотрю.

— _Вону, ты же понимаешь, что это значит, держать такую флешку буквально под боком?_ — увлечённый просматриванием файлов Вону не отвечает, и Китэ продолжает. — _Это подвергать себя опасности_.

Вону практически не слышит Китэ, всё его внимание нацелено на огромный поток информации, что сейчас ему открывается. Коррупция, тот самый ресурс «HoT lUv», который несёт за собой педофилию и порнографические материалы, отмывание денег, доказательства использования запрещённых веществ на сотрудниках во время разработки новых проектов... Это тонны, тонны грязи, несколько гигабайтов информации, от которой даже разбирающемуся во всём этом человеку станет некомфортно. Вону просматривает всё мельком, но и так ему сразу хочется умыться и, не раздумывая, всё закрыть.

— Дерьмо, — повторяет Вону за Китэ и протирает лицо ладонями, прикрыв ими рот. 

— _Теперь понимаешь, почему тебе нельзя было знать, что в файлах?_

— Я не понимаю, как такой человек может занимать такую высокую должность во второй по величине компании Кореи. Это... Как это возможно? Почему... Имея такую успешную жизнь, он вообще занимается подобным?

— _Не могу ответить. Единственное, что я точно знаю, — мы расчистили ему путь наверх._

— Я хочу поговорить с ним, — уверенно заявляет Вону, взглянув на флешку. — Раз у меня есть рычаг давления...

— _Нет, Вону, не стоит. Пожалуйста. Не лезь в это, это очень опасно._

— Я могу не говорить про файлы, только-

— _Тем более не упоминай про флешку. Вообще про неё забудь_ , — умоляющим голосом просит Китэ. — _Это как информационная бомба в пятисантиметровом куске пластика._

— Да... — соглашается Вону, но только собственным мыслям. — Но сначала я поговорю с Сынчолем. Кан Хёнджо неотрывно связан с нашим заданием, может, у меня появится возможность и без особых изощрений поговорить с ним.

— _Вот за что я люблю тебя, Вону, так это за то, что из всех моих детей ты самый сообразительный и думаешь головой, а не жопой._

— А флешка... Будет запасным планом. Если всё пойдёт совсем не так, как надо.

— _Договорились. Тогда, занимайтесь с Сынчолем вашим заказом, а я нарою ещё больше инфы про Кан Хёнджо._

Вытащив флешку, Вону перебирает её между пальцами и пристально разглядывает. Как же жизнь порой любит издеваться — он всё это время носил с собой то, что, возможно, поможет ему наконец найти ответ на самый главный вопрос — _что же случилось с Минхи_? Страшно думать, что он об этом никогда бы и не узнал, если бы не предложенная Сынчолем работа. Но теперь он знает, и ему хочется действовать, однако, как всегда, он приказывает себе держать голову холодной. Руки так и чешутся что-то сделать, но Вону просит себя не торопиться. Он всё будет делать постепенно. Он не даст себе в спешке всё испортить и потерять след. У него всё-таки на это целая жизнь.

Попрощавшись с Китэ, Вону прячет флешку в карман, оставляет ноутбук и раскладушку на том же месте и собирается уже слезть с кровати, как дверь в его комнату медленно открывается. Так и оставшись сидеть, он наблюдает за тем, как Сынчоль скрещивает руки на груди и с цоканьем осматривает его с ног до головы.

— Никогда не думал, что ты будешь первым из нас четверых, кто доведёт наш прекрасный цветок до слёз. 

— Она правда расстроилась? — морщится Вону: в его планы не входило обижать Суа.

Сначала Сынчоль отмахивается, а следом фамильярно подзывает Вону пальцем.

— Пойдём, работка есть. На пять минуток. Потом можешь гулять на все север, юг, восток и запад.

Вону не может удержаться от смешка. Проверив ещё раз на месте ли флешка, он следует за Сынчолем в офис. Там их уже ждут Суа и Рейвен. Суа, расположившаяся на кушетке, с поджатыми губами улыбается, Вону приветственно ей неловко кивает, а Рейвен за столом никак не реагирует на их появление. Вону проходит на уже ставшее привычным место за компьютером. На самом деле здесь даже не его умения нужны, любой мог бы отыскать сайт для акционеров и всё проверить, но он не говорит это вслух, лишь послушно выполняет всё, что от него требуется.

— Ах, Сокхён-а, молодец, не подвёл, — довольно цокает языком Рейвен, когда Вону открывает страницу, и они видят в списке ККК.

— Супер! — также радуется Суа. — Всё пройдёт намного легче, чем могло бы быть.

— Отлично, Вону, оставь страницу открытой, — жестом просит Сынчоль, не отрывая взгляда от монитора. — Вас двоих будет достаточно?

— Да, зачем нам целая толпа, — отвечает Рейвен, в своей манере утыкаясь в телефон. — Покупать акции я не могу, но вот быть представителем компании — пожалуйста. Суа будет моей помощницей, — Рейвен поднимает взгляд на Вону и внезапно расплывается в улыбке. — Вону займётся записью. 

— ...Записью? 

— Да. Нам необходимо не просто узнать, что за проект готовит Кан Хёнджо, нам необходимо заполучить информацию. На Рейвене и Суа запись аудио, на нас — видео. 

— Но я никогда этим не занимался.

— Мы тоже, — поддерживает Суа, — но камерами пользоваться умеем. Так что научим.

Наверное, Вону выглядит сильно потерянным, поскольку Сынчоль тотчас с готовностью уточняет:

— От тебя требуется лишь проконтролировать сам процесс. А ещё ты здесь единственный, кто умеет пользоваться каналами «Помпеев». 

— Серьёзно?

— Ага. Не парься, я завтра тебе всё объясню. 

— А чем займёшься ты? — подняв брови, невинно интересуется Вону.

— Я?! Буду контролировать всех вас. Не боись, мы с Мингю будем с тобой в офисе, не заскучаешь, — успокаивает сердобольный Сынчоль, а затем довольно хлопает в ладони. — Так, доброволец должен познакомить малыша Вону с нашим оборудованием, а так вольно. Все свободны. Отдыхаем, а завтра вечером работаем. 

— Я могу, — вызывается Рейвен, пряча телефон в карман, и подмигивает не особо радостному Вону. — Давай, мастер. За дело. 

Вону хочет вернуться к себе и изучить файлы на флешке более подробно, но Рейвен уже зовёт его за собой к шкафу у лестницы. Проводив свободных Суа и Сынчоля грустным взглядом, он с тяжким вздохом поднимается со стула и подчиняется.

Следующим вечером Вону снова в офисе, будто и не уходил никуда. В оставшееся время выходного он попытался разобраться в файлах с флешки, но это ничего не дало ему, а сейчас он сидит за компьютером, пялится на разложенные на большом столе камеры и ждёт, когда соберутся все остальные. И почему он вообще спустился сюда так рано?

Первой появляется Суа. Она в своей манере буквально выпархивает из своей комнаты и, заметив Вону, с радостным писком направляется к нему. 

— Как я выгляжу? — Суа останавливается напротив с раскинутыми в разные стороны руками. Покрутившись, она добавляет: — Я похожа на личного секретаря наследника крупного развлекательного агенства?

Волосы Суа, выпрямленные и аккуратно причёсанные, откинуты назад. Она в брючном костюме винного цвета, который сидит на ней как влитой, на ногах аккуратные туфли-лодочки, а на одном ухе — золотистый кафф. 

— Да, похожа, — Вону мягко улыбается, вспомнив, как маленькую Минхи тоже заставляли одеваться в похожие брючные костюмы. — Тебе идёт.

— Спасибо! — Суа подскакивает к столу и забирает брошь в виде цветка с встроенный микрокамерой. — Поможешь надеть?

С неожиданным для себя кряхтением поднявшись со стула, Вону помогает Суа правильно прицепить брошь к пиджаку и спрятать все провода. 

— Это обязательно? — не может сдержаться от вопроса Вону, закончив и в последний раз со сторону глянув, чтобы камеры было незаметно.

— На всякий случай, — Суа тоже осматривает полу пиджака и приглаживает несуществующую складку. — Если основные камеры выйдут из строя.

— Такое часто происходит?

— Нет, но... Нужно всегда иметь план «Б».

Суа говорит так, будто знает об этом не понаслышке, и Вону мысленно отмечает подобную информацию. 

— Что происходит? — интересуется Рейвен и при этом на ходу поправляет запонку на левом рукаве, появляясь в офисе, как и Суа, из своей комнаты.

— Всякие неувязки с камерами, — Суа приглаживает подошедшему Рейвену галстук. Тот тоже, как и она, при параде — дорогой атласный костюм, начищенные туфли и тяжёлые, выглядящие дорого часы на запястье. — Знаешь, тебе идёт синий.

— Мне идёт _всё_ , — шутливо поправляет Рейвен и оглядывается на Вону, будто ожидая от того поддержки. Вону, не понимая, осторожно кивает. — И почему у Сынчоля столько проводов, если это _беспроводные_ камеры? Что за оборудование вообще? 

— Шикарное оборудование, — Сынчоль спускается с первого этажа в обнимку с несколькими пачками чипсов и банками пива. Сбросив всё на стол и тем самым чуть не завалив этим камеры, он тычет в них пальцем и гордо выдаёт: — С этим хоть из Китая снимай, сигнал хоть до космоса долетит!

Вону на подобное откровенное вранье скептически поднимает бровь, и Сынчоль, поймав его взгляд, прижимает указательный палец к губам.

— Ну, раз ты так говоришь, — Рейвен отточенным движением складывает атласный платок так, чтобы глаз камеры остался спереди, и помещает его в передний карман. Проверяя, как это выглядит со стороны и не поднимая головы, он говорит: — Давайте протестируем.

Все, как по команде, смотрят на Вону, и тот возвращается к компьютеру, но за стол не садится, опирается коленом на стул и работает в таком полусогнутом состоянии. На самом деле оказалось, что работать со скрытыми камерами несложно, здесь не нужны никакие специальные способности, но раз Вону «компьютерный специалист», то, конечно, на него всё это и повесили. Он, как ни странно, не против: приятно в кои-то веки заняться чем-то законным и элементарным. 

— Эта работает, — озвучивает Рейвен, взяв первую камеру и наставив её на Суа. Та по-детски кривляется — то обхватывает обе щёки ладонями, то показывает знак мира по очереди сначала левой рукой, затем — правой. — Суа.

Суа берёт со стола вторую, свою камеру и смотрит на результат съёмки на большом экране.

— И эта. 

— Ваши отдельные тоже, — Вону быстро всё проверяет и отключает соединение. Обернувшись к команде, он ожидает дальнейших указаний и только сейчас замечает, что Мингю здесь. Взгляд сразу падает на повязку, чистую повязку, наполовину скрытую рукавом футболки. Вону любопытно, как Мингю себя чувствует сейчас, но вряд ли у него есть ещё один шанс получить честный ответ. Мингю ловит его взгляд и, за секунду просканировав с ног до головы, незаинтересованно возвращает его на Сынчоля. 

— У нас есть ещё полчаса, — Суа проверяет время на часах Рейвена и внезапно заявляет: — Я хочу в туалет.

— Давай, на дорожку, — Сынчоль похлопывает Суа по-отечески по лопаткам, а, когда та упархивает на первый этаж, принимается за Рейвена. — Постарайтесь не привлекать больно много внимания. Пока рано. 

— Думаю, его заинтересуют новые акционеры на таком важном собрании, но какая разница, кто мы и зачем, если предлагают большие деньги, верно?

— Верно. Но сегодняшний вечер не подходящий для разговоров. 

— Понял, — Рейвен расслабленно потягивается во весь рост, сцепив пальцы в замок. — Мы послушаем его болтовню и сразу же исчезнем. 

— Я готова! — слышится голос Суа с первого этажа, и Сынчоль с Рейвеном невольно поднимают голову на звук.

— Мы поехали.

— Успеха, — желает Сынчоль, похлопав Рейвена ещё раз по спине, а после, когда тот уходит, садится за столом к груде скинутых им пакетов чипсов. — Никто не хочет есть?

Вону отрицательно качает головой, Мингю, усевшийся на другом конце стола, ближе к спортзалу, никак не реагирует.

— Пить?

Вону бы и хотел выпить банку другую пива, но, наверное, сейчас не самое подходящее время, поэтому издаёт неясный несогласный звук. 

— Мы сейчас как будто в кинотеатре будем сидеть, — продолжает разговаривать сам с собой Сынчоль, с непонятной надеждой поглядывая то на Вону, то на Мингю. — В бесплатном кинотеатре. 

— Скучный кинотеатр... выходит, — говорит Вону неразборчиво, только чтобы что-то сказать, и Сынчоль с гримасой _боже, куда я попал_ качает головой, а после шумно выпускает воздух через надутые щёки. Вону не совсем понимает причину такого настроения, но желания узнавать ответ нет никакого, поэтому он отворачивается к компьютеру и принимается ждать, когда Суа и Рейвен доберутся до места встречи.

— _Мы на месте_.

Голос Суа звучит звонко, сразу настраивая всех на рабочий лад. Сынчоль бросает играться в телефоне, а Вону подключает камеры к серверам, но пока единственное, что они видят — это темноту кармана.

— Есть что нового? — спрашивает Сынчоль.

Суа отвечает на незнакомом Вону языке, заставляя поначалу напрячься в попытке разобрать слова, а после недоуменно нахмуриться.

— Что это за язык? — спрашивает он, не поняв ни одного слова.

— Филиппинский, — кратко, без дополнительных пояснений, объясняет Сынчоль и непринуждённо утвердительно отвечает Суа. Убрав руку от уха, он обращается уже к мужчинам: — Сейчас их сопровождают в зал для совещаний. Людей мало. Ничего странного не замечено.

Стоит ему замолчать, как заговаривает Рейвен и тоже не на корейском. Язык знакомый, но всё равно непонятный, и Вону, в своё время учивший только английский и китайский, потерянно смотрит на Сынчоля, но неожиданно переводит уже не он. 

— Охраны нет. Коридоры пустые, — медленно говорит Мингю. — Обычный офис. 

— Возможно, они на офисном этаже. Или всё же разработка проектов не в этом здании, — рассуждает Сынчоль, задумчиво обводя пальцем название марки пива на банке. — Нужно проверить. 

— Они пришли, — оповещает Вону, чуть перебив, и тем самым обращает внимание Сынчоля и Мингю на экран. Сначала ничего ясного, а затем им становится виден весь зал: Рейвен и Суа обосновались посередине. Это комната средних размеров, с расположенными полукругом креслами, кафедрой для выступлений, интерактивной доской и длинным столом на небольшом возвышении. Акционеров оказывается немного, но пришли, кажется, все из списка, одни мужчины и только две женщины, не считая Суа. Все выглядят дорого одетыми, с надменными лицами, каждый с помощником, и у Вону подобное зрелище вызывает давно забытый зуд. Он проверяет реакцию Сынчоля и Мингю, которые смотрят одинаково внимательно, но без каких-либо явных эмоций. 

— С оборудованием всё в порядке? 

— _Да_ , — негромко отзывается Суа, — _мы всё установили, всё работает_. 

— Хорошо. 

Ожидание снова затягивается, но не надолго: Кан Хёнджо не заставляет себя долго ждать. Вону весь подаётся вперёд, жадно рассматривая мужчину на мониторе компьютера. Кан Хёнджо тот же, что и на фотографиях, только, может, немного массивнее, вместе с ним приходят двое мужчин, которые сразу занимают разные углы стола. Ещё одна женщина остаётся недалеко от дверей, а Кан Хёнджо проходит на кафедру с уверенной улыбкой. Он выглядит так, будто пришёл на встречу со старыми добрыми друзьями, а Вону прожигает его взглядом, пытаясь отыскать в его образе хоть малюсенький намёк, что это действительно сделал он. 

— _Добрый вечер. Начинается собрание акционеров. Рад всех видеть и благодарю за то, что не отказались от столь неожиданной встречи_ , — голос Кан Хёнджо звучит чуть чётче и громче из-за микрофона. Он радостно осматривает зал и останавливает взгляд где-то в стороне угла съёмки камеры. — _Также мне приятно видеть и новые лица в таких непредвиденных обстоятельствах. Надеюсь, сегодня у нас будет возможность познакомиться поближе._

Рейвен в ответ почтительно медленно кивает с улыбкой Мона Лизы, Суа, как примерный секретарь, не выказывает никаких эмоций, делая вид, что собирается вести записи на планшете. Взгляд Кан Хёнджо идёт дальше.

— _Лимит моей наглости исчерпался ещё на назначении встречи, я не хочу никак обременять Вас, поэтому буду кратким. Я знаю, как дорого Ваше время, и не собираюсь долго Вас задерживать_ , — продолжает Кан Хёнджо, и вместе с его словами женщина подходит к первому ряду с большим пластиковым контейнером. Сидящий там мужчина заметно напрягается. — _Но перед этим я бы хотел попросить Вас об одном одолжении. Поверьте, это необходимо для нашего с Вами успеха. Информация, которая сегодня прозвучит, строго конфиденциальна, и мне бы не хотелось никаких утечек. Поэтому, пожалуйста, откажитесь от всех электронных устройств на время встречи._

— _Какого чёрта_ , — слышится откуда-то сзади недовольный женский голос. — _Кан Хёнджо, это явное неуважение и-_

— _О, поверьте, я никак не хотел никого оскорбить. Но годы работы в бизнесе научили меня всегда перестраховываться, даже если поначалу кому-то это может не понравиться. Кому как не Вам знать об этом, мисс Джи._

Суа и Рейвен переглядываются, со стороны в их глазах нет ничего, но год работы вместе научил их видеть то, чего нет, практически читать мысли друг друга. Когда женщина принимается ходить по рядам, Рейвен незаметно стягивает часы в карман, а Суа готовится отдать планшет и их телефоны. После того, как проходит их очередь, Рейвен едва заметно шепчет:

— _Надеюсь, Вону, у тебя сейчас всё работает._

— Да, мы вас видим и слышим, — Вону, моментально догадавшись, что пора переключиться на их личные камеры, проверяет всё ещё раз. Теперь у них меньший обзор, но картинка всё равно достаточно чёткая, поэтому всё не так страшно.

— Вону, отправь мне на «Помпеях» новую ссылку, я отошлю заказчику, — просит Сынчоль, занервничав.

— Заказчику? У нас есть заказчик? 

— Да. Быстрее. 

— Сейчас.

Пока они с этим возятся, женщина заканчивает со сбором всех возможно подслушивающих устройств. Поставив контейнер на стол недалеко от одного из мужчин и вежливо поклонившись залу, она возвращается к месту у двери. Кан Хёнджо осматривает столы, удостоверяется, что всё чисто, и расплывается в ещё одной тошной улыбке.

— _Благодарю всех за сотрудничество, теперь давайте перейдём к делу. Как Вы все знаете, на данный момент у моего отдела нет активных проектов. Год моя команда и я работаем над одним черновиком и вскоре с Вашей поддержкой он может перестать быть просто черновиком. Проект масштабный, сложный, очень затратный. Подобным мы ещё никогда не занимались, и я нацелен на успех. Я уверен, что его ждёт успех_. 

— _И с чего такая уверенность_? — раздаётся мужской голос из-за зала. 

— _Да,_ — поддакивает тот же женский голос. — _Учитывая прошлогодний скандал..._

— _Но ведь всё было улажено, верно_? — Вону сожалеюще закусывает нижнюю губу: он прекрасно знает, кто ему в этом помог. — _Я честно понимаю Ваши опасения, но тогда произошло всего лишь небольшое недоразумение. Почему я так уверен в успехе? Потому что за все годы работы я ни разу не подводил Вас. И Вы тоже это знаете. В ином случае Вы бы давно перестали с нами сотрудничать. Разве я не прав_?

Больше от акционеров нет никаких комментариев, и Кан Хёнджо продолжает. Он рассказывает о прошлых проектах отдела, каких они достигли успехов на данный момент, обсуждает полученную прибыль, сравнивает общий бюджет этого года с бюджетом прошлого, и пусть Вону примерно и понимает, о чём он говорит, слушать всё равно невыносимо. Суть же встречи совсем не в этом, но Кан Хёнджо всё продолжает, мелькают разные диаграммы и проценты на интерактивной доске. Вону откровенно скучает, пока Мингю вдруг не произносит:

— Это не секретари.

— А? — оживает также заскучавший Сынчоль.

— За столом. Не секретари. Телохранители.

— Телохранители? — уточняет Сынчоль, удивлённо моргая. — Но зачем? 

Мингю не отвечает, не мигая, разглядывает мужчин по ту сторону экрана, и Вону присоединяются к нему, но не замечает ничего, что могло бы как-то тех выдать. И как Мингю это понял?

— Они выглядят как угроза для тебя?

На этот раз Мингю медленно мотает головой, продолжая смотреть.

— Он боится.

— И чего же? — Сынчоль поворачивается к Вону, пальцами показывает, будто печатает, и кивает на компьютер. Вону повторяет за ним и уточняюще тычет большим пальцем в открытый чат на «Помпеях». Сынчоль довольно кивает.

После этого они все снова замолкают, Вону продолжает упорно разглядывать Кан Хёнджо, наивно надеясь, что на его лбу вдруг появится _я виновен_. Мужчина улыбается, выглядит расслабленным и вроде как приветливым, но Вону он напоминает змею. Что-то всё же не так. Его образ кажется идеальным, нерушимым, Вону же кажется, что всё это ширма, и за ней прячется что-то очень страшное и мерзкое. Ведь и флешка со страшным компроматом оказалась у него не просто так. Вону продолжает всматриваться в это тошно-доброе лицо и неожиданно для себя понимает, что хочет сделать всё, чтобы снести эту ширму и узнать правду.

— _... А теперь, закончив со всеми насущими обсуждениями, я бы хотел вернуться к обсуждению нового проекта. Мы готовим новый вид оружия. Этим и занимаемся весь год_ , — Кан Хёнджо наконец-то переходит к самому главному. Он многозначительно кивает кому-то в зале позади Рейвена и Суа. — _Оружие, которое в планах и не оружие вовсе. И оно совсем не то, о котором Вы могли подумать. Оно будет настолько универсально, что его можно будет использовать в любых сферах жизни, и никто даже никогда и не догадается об его истинном назначении. А, значит, доступно оно будет всем без каких-либо лицензий._

— Оружие, но не оружие? — заинтересованно отмечает Сынчоль, хрустя чипсами. — Интересно. 

Вону задумчиво потирает лоб ладонью, пытаясь переварить услышанное. Звучит сложно и неясно, но теперь хотя бы становятся понятны вся эта скрытность и необходимость в дополнительном финансировании. Вону и представить себе не может, как можно создать новый вид оружия, который не будет похож на другие уже знакомые им виды.

По залу проходится ропот — видимо, так думают не только Сынчоль и Вону. Кан Хёнджо внимательно улавливает реакцию каждого со спокойным выражением лица. 

— _Как Вы могли заметить, я не представляю Вам сейчас никаких чертежей, планов или промо. Всё готово, но, дабы не возникло никаких утечек, мне бы не хотелось предоставлять это прямо сейчас. Задачей сегодняшней встречи для меня являлось обсудить прошлую работу отдела, дать Вам отчёт и также оповестить, что работа не стоит на месте, нет никакого затишья, и отдел продолжает работать над проектом. Никаких деталей, однако Вы оповещены насчёт темы работы и, таким образом, знаете, чего ожидать от нас._

— О как в уши льёт красиво, — с саркатичным восхищением цыкает Сынчоль, качнув головой. 

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — непонимающе хмурится Вону. 

— Будь это встреча акционеров какой-нибудь максимально обычной типичной компании, его бы с пинками бы уже выгнали за такие речи. А так он как практически полноценный владелец отдела имеет полный карт-бланш на всё. Они, конечно, для вида могут возмущаться, но никто в здравом уме добровольно не откажется от акций одной из самых крупных компаний. Фактически их власть, опять же сравнивая с обычной компанией, это фикция.

Сынчоль звучит слишком умно для Вону, который с подобным никогда не сталкивался, поэтому в ответ он только кивает и возвращает внимание на монитор. 

— _Совместно с «JJ ON», моими давними партнёрами и первыми инвесторами данного проекта, завтра пройдёт специальный вечер, который будет посвящён первому «чистому» черновику. Я бы хотел показать, что уже готово. Возможно, кого-то это убедит помочь отделу финансово, поскольку, я скрывать не буду, проект требует много ресурсов, и было бы неплохо получить дополнительную помощь. Заметьте, помощь, а не официальные инвестиции, поэтому я завтра и буду рад видеть акционеров, а не новые незнакомые лица. Приглашения будут отправлены сегодня после встречи. Со всеми желающими я буду готов обсудить завтра же на вечере более детально всю концепцию проекта и также размер материальной помощи — конкретные суммы, конечно, есть, но мы лишь отталкиваемся от них._

 _«JJ ON»_. Вону очень надеется, что ему послышалось, и это не та компания, о которой он подумал. Ничего смертельного, никаких поисков Вону, чтобы оторвать ему голову за сорванные планы, и всё же он не хотел бы с ними встречаться. 

— _Все запланированные вопросы мы с Вами обсудили, не смею Вас больше задерживать. Возможно, у кого-то есть ещё вопросы к отделу и кто-то хотел бы сейчас поговорить лично_? 

Кан Хёнджо отходит от кафедры и кланяется на девяносто градусов, тем самым заканчивая встречу, и сходит с возвышения (мужчины за столом остаются сидеть там же). Одна женщина, наверное, та самая, что вставляла свои комментарии, и один мужчина с противоположной стороны подходят к Кан Хёнджо, и это становится для всех остальных сигналом — кто-то сразу уходит, кто-то встаёт в очередь, чтобы поговорить с Кан Хёнджо, а кто-то остаётся на своих местах, ожидая непонятно чего. Становится это сигналом и Для Рейвена и Суа.

— _Думаю, это всё_ , — шепчет Суа, спускаясь вниз, её камера дёргается вверх-вниз.

— _Возвращаемся_ , — вторит ей Рейвен, оглядываясь и проверяя, чтобы Кан Хёнджо не заметил, как они уходят.

— Давайте, ждём, — отвечает Сынчоль, комкая весь мусор и сжимая банки от пива.

— И всё? — чуя какой-то подвох, спрашивает Вону и отключает камеры от сервера, предварительно всё сохранив.

— И всё, — подтверждает Сынчоль, подойдя к свободному столу с компьютером и выбросив в офисную корзину весь свой мусор. — Обычно надолго это не затягивается. Нужное нам мы узнали, а бессмысленно тереться там не стоит.

Вону издаёт беззвучное _а-а_ и наблюдает за тем, как Сынчоль открывает последнюю пачку чипсов. Пока они ждут возвращения Суа и Рейвена, тот ещё пару раз пытается пристать к Мингю с бессмысленным трёпом, но ничего не выходит, Вону же почему-то избегает этой участи. Он продолжает изредка поглядывать на мужчин и от скуки роется в «обычном» Интернете, куда он заглядывает не очень часто. Сам по себе Интернет Вону давно не воспринимает как что-то созданное для развлечения, это работа в первую очередь, и ему там тупо нечего делать. Но иногда он всё-таки заглядывает. Это одна из немногих вещей, что напоминают о жизни до. Не дают забыть, что где-то хоть кто-то живёт хорошо.

К тому времени, как Суа и Рейвен приезжают в офис, Сынчоль успевает несколько раз подняться на первый этаж и спуститься обратно. Вону и Мингю остаются на тех же местах. Суа спускается первой, с сжатыми туфлями в обеих руках, она проходит к кушетке и падает на спину с облегчённым выдохом. 

— Что такое, Суа? — участливо спрашивает Сынчоль, посмотрев на неё. — Всё же прошло хорошо.

— Да, но нас остановили в коридоре, чтобы познакомиться. Это было очень утомительно. Ненавижу богачей и их по факту бессмысленные речи ни о чём, — фыркнув, Суа сбрасывает туфли на пол, поднимается и садится по-турецки. — Слишком сложно! Встреча длилась будто несколько часов, а не сорок минут. Все эти диаграммы, расчёты, бюджет, споры насчёт бюджета, прогнозы бюджета... Конечно, я всё это понимаю, я не глупая, но это очень утомительно.

— Бизнес — это всегда утомительно, — по-доброму смеётся Рейвен, оказываясь у кушетки, и треплет Суа по голове как маленькую. — Наверное, поэтому мы и не бизнесмены.

— Спасибо, — искренне благодарит за непонятно что Суа и расслабляется, повернувшись к Вону. — Никаких проблем?

— Да, я всё записал. Никаких проблем.

— Молодец, Вону-я, — тепло улыбается Суа, отцепляя брошь с микрокамерой от костюма. — Оказывается, это нам реально пригодилось.

— Ну, и что скажете? — нетерпеливо вклинивается Сынчоль, прекращая их разговор, но обращаясь при этом к Рейвену. — Первое впечатление.

— Максимально типичный мужик. Никакой угрозы. Однако... Не знаю. Улыбается, держит ситуацию в своих руках, а всё равно какой-то... Нервный? Не такой. Его образ смазывается.

— Мингю тоже это заметил, — Сынчоль смотрит на Мингю, мол, смотри, ты оказался прав, но, конечно же, не получает никакой реакции в ответ. 

— Вероятно, всё дело в проекте.

— Новый вид оружия, а? Звучит многообещающе, — подмечает Суа. — И дорого.

— Да, но это ещё не всё. Мы не знаем, что именно из себя представляет это оружие, — Сынчоль щёлкает пальцами в сторону Вону, что бы это не значило. — Малыш Вону, давай-ка сайт их открывай. Посмотрим на список приглашённых.

— От Сокхёна пока никаких вестей, — глянув на телефон, говорит Рейвен. — Не знаю, получили ли мы приглашение.

— Нет, — Вону открывает сайт и вместе со всеми смотрит на список приглашённых.

— Вам не кажется, что список стал гораздо меньше? — наклонив голову, спрашивает в пустоту Суа.

— Сейчас проверю, — несколько кликов мышки, пара открытых файлов, минута сверки, и Вону получает ответ. И он не радует. — Новый порог — пятнадцать процентов акций.

— Но их же совсем немного, — непонимающе хмурится Рейвен и смотрит на всех по очереди, проверяя, смутило ли это кого-то тоже. — Не будет же он устраивать целый вечер с тремя акционерами.

— Этот вечер не только для акционеров. Будут и другие влиятельные имена, — Сынчоль говорит это так уверенно, что ему хочется верить. — Компания, которая устраивает вечер, не просто организатор. Они тоже с этим связаны.

Вону опускает взгляд вниз на время и место встречи и тихо чертыхается, так, чтобы никто не слышал. «JJ ON». Это точно они, не ослышался. Но почему?

— Получается, Кан Хёнджо нацелен найти инвесторов в разных направлениях, — рассуждает Рейвен, устремив взгляд куда-то в район маленького экрана. — Опрометчиво, но умно.

Почему это должны быть именно они? Для Вону не новость, что «JJ ON» сотрудничает с «Free Dom Comp», этому сотрудничеству уже несколько лет, но почему именно отдел разработок? Почему сейчас? 

— Только нам от этого легче не становится, — Суа взволнованно смотрит то на Сынчоля, то на Рейвена. — Если Кан Хёнджо нацелен на влиятельных людей, вряд ли для нас там есть место.

— Можно опять попробовать пролезть через ККК. Докупить ещё акций. Только специальный вечер уже завтра, и я не уверен.

Вону не хочет иметь с «JJ ON» ничего общего. Он не хочет снова погружаться во всю эту грязь. Он хочет так и продолжить делать вид, что «JJ ON» не существует в этой жизни. 

— Наверное, не стоит злоупотреблять благосклонностью Сокхёна. Мы найдём другой путь, — далее Сынчоль обращается к Вону, но без щелканий пальцев. — Для начала нам необходима вся информация о «JJ ON».

Вону набирает название в строку поисковика для вида, но нажимать на иконку «поиск» пока что не спешит: он и без этого знает о компании практически всё.

— Может, легче будет не получать новое приглашение, а воспользоваться уже чьим-то? Я могу влиться, найти того, кто протащит меня внутрь, — предлагает Суа. — А уже потом я протащу вас. 

— И у тебя получится всё это провернуть за день? Слишком рискованно, — качает головой Рейвен. 

— У тебя есть ещё доступные варианты? 

Вону, сжав кулаки до побеления костяшек, осматривает потерянные лица ребят и начинает понимать, как глупо он звучит. Грудь сдавливает неприятным осознанием, что это неизбежно. _Иногда «не хочу» тупо не существует. Есть только «надо»_. 

— Лучше действовать издалека. Есть риск себя выдать.

— Я готова пойти на этот риск ради дела.

— Суа-

— Я могу достать нам приглашения на вечер, — до конца не веря, что он правда это делает, слабым голосом говорит Вону, чем обращает на себя внимание всей команды.

— Но, Вону-я, ты же говорил, что взлом ничего не даст...

Вону мотает головой и пытается заставить себя сказать это вслух, но не может. Тогда он дописывает в поисковую строку «основатель» и кликает на клавишу пробела. Открыв самую обычную страницу Википедии, даже не скрытую сеть, он пролистывает немного вниз и останавливается.

— Зачем это...

— Просто прочитайте, — почти что просит Вону, избегая смотреть кому-либо в глаза.

— Вону... — зовёт сбитый с толку Сынчоль. — Что ты...

Увидев, что его не понимают, Вону выделяет одну строку и с неприятным трепетом ожидает, когда до команды дойдёт.

— Основатель и действующий генеральный директор компании: Чон Джиук, — послушно читает Суа вслух. — Дети: Чон Минхи и... Чон Вону.

Стоит ей это произнести, как все взгляды обращаются на Вону. Взгляды удивлённые, потерянные и до конца не верящие в то, что они только что прочитали.

— Не понял... — начинает Рейвен, но так и не заканчивает.

— Я наследник «JJ ON», — будто это и так было неясно, признаётся Вону и потерянно разводит руками.

— Вау, малыш Вону! — неожиданно радуется Сынчоль. — Да ты у нас крутой перец! Кто бы знал! 

— Оказывается, в нашей команде не один чеболь, а целых два! — также счастливо хихикает Суа, по-другому смотря на Вону, как впервые.

Вону ловит себя на том, что пытается высмотреть реакцию Мингю на новость, но тот молча и непроницаемо продолжает читать информацию про Чон Джиука. 

— Очень внезапно, но внезапно полезно, — Рейвен кивает с опущенными уголками губ, мол, неплохо, неплохо. — Это нам пригодится.

Вону не знает, какой реакции он ожидал, но вряд ли хотя бы близкой к этой. Он чувствует себя уязвимым — команда узнала о нём то, чего никогда была не должна — но всё это необходимо, чтобы подобраться к Кан Хёнджо, поэтому получается, что и выбора у него как такого не было.

— Тогда, Вону, нужно действовать в темпе вальса, пока ещё рассылают приглашения, — Сынчоль становится спокойным, будто ничего не было. — Звони папуле, нам нужны приглашения.

— Сейчас?

— Да, пока не стало слишком поздно. Думаю, просить приглашения, когда до события осталось меньше десяти часов, не очень умно.

— Хорошо, — Вону поворачивается на стуле в сторону лестницы и достаёт обычный телефон. Отцу он никогда не сможет позвонить, как и матери, и он знает лишь одного человека, кто может ему помочь. Вону набирает номер по памяти, пусть тот и есть в записной книжке, и вслушивается в гудки. Боже, он так давно с ней не связывался. Наверное, прошла целая вечность, и вряд ли она вообще захочет разговаривать с ним. 

— Госпожа Мун? — от волнения охрипшим голосом осторожно спрашивает Вону, когда гудки прекращаются.

— _Матерья Божья, Вону! Мальчик мой! Так приятно тебя слышать!_ — голос женщины тоже дрожит, но от радости. — _Привет!_

— Добрый вечер. Вы сейчас можете говорить? Я Вас не отвлекаю?

— _Нет, нет, что ты! Я рада, что ты позвонил! Что-то случилось? Тебе нужна помощь родителей_? 

— Нет. Точнее, да. Но Ваша помощь.

— _Я слушаю. Постараюсь помочь, чем смогу_.

Вону рад, что госпожа Мун не упрекает его в том, что он давно не звонил, и не выпытывает, чем именно он занимается, что это вынудило его совершить этот звонок. У него будто гора с плеч от этого. 

— Завтра «JJ ON» устраивает специальный вечер совместно с отделом разработок «Free Dom Comp». Да? 

— _Да. Верно. А что такое_?

— Помогите, пожалуйста, достать приглашения.

— _Ох, я..._ — госпожа Мун замолкает, задумавшись. — _Но зачем? Вону-я, мальчик мой, случилось что-то плохое, у тебя проблемы_?

— Нет, нет! — поспешно выкрикивает Вону, замахав рукой.

— _Ты хочешь увидеться с родителями? Я могу-_

— Нет. Я хотел бы попросить Вас вообще им об этом не говорить. Они не должны знать, что я обратился к Вам. Пожалуйста, госпожа Мун. Я не могу Вам всего рассказать, просто... поверьте мне. Как всегда делали. Это для меня очень важно.

Госпожа Мун замолкает, тяжело задышав и тем самым зафонив. Она обдумывает слова Вону всего ничего, а следом мягко говорит:

— _Вону-я, я ничего не скажу твоим родителям. Они не узнают ни о твоём звонке, ни о том, что ты попросил приглашения_.

— То есть...

— _Конечно же, я помогу тебе. Ты же мой маленький ВонВу_ , — женщина смеётся, и Вону не может сдержать улыбки. Он уже и забыл, какой у неё лёгкий, заразительный смех. — _И я не буду больше ничего спрашивать. Уверена, ты знаешь, что делаешь_.

— Спасибо, — на выдохе с облегчением произносит Вону и поворачивается к команде, показав жестом, что всё улажено.

— _Сколько необходимо приглашений_?

— Сколько необходимо приглашений... — растерянно переспрашивает Вону, взглянув на Сынчоля, который растопыривает ладонь. — Пять. Я приду с друзьями.

— _Хорошо, устроим! Отправляю на твою почту_? 

— Э... Да, — Вону ставит мысленную пометку отыскать пароль от старой электронной почты, которой он давно перестал пользоваться.

— _Тогда жди завтра с утра письмо_.

— Большое спасибо, госпожа Мун.

— _Не за что, мой мальчик. Когда будете рядом, набери меня, я вас встречу и провожу._

— Хорошо, договорились.

— _Тогда до завтра_?

— Да, спокойной ночи. Спасибо.

Госпожа Мун хихикает и отключается. Вону блокирует телефон и убирает его в карман, опять чувствуя на себе взгляды всей команды. 

— Пять приглашений? Мы идём всем составом? — заинтересованно уточняет Суа.

— Да. На черновик проекта должны посмотреть все. С Вону — приглашения, с Суа — костюмы, с Рейвена — ясное дело, Кан Хёнджо, а с Мингю — наша безопасность. 

— Может, обойдёмся без колото- огнестрельных? Я не хочу подставлять госпожу Мун, — неуверенно предлагает Вону, на что Мингю издаёт звук, похожий на хмык, только без улыбки, и поднимается из-за стола. Тогда Вону с явным вопросом смотрит на Сынчоля, но тот лишь небрежно отмахивается.

— Можете быть свободны, — громко и чётко говорит Сынчоль Мингю в спину, когда тот поднимается наверх по лестнице. — Всё, что было необходимо, мы уже сделали. Теперь отдыхаем.

— Пойду придумывать, во что вас всех одеть! — глаза Суа загораются вдохновением. — Вы будете самыми красивыми завтра!

Суа не ждёт никакой реакции на её слова, подхватив туфли с пола, она сразу уносится в свою комнату. Рейвен и Сынчоль провожают её одинаково — тёплая отеческая улыбка и переглядки, мол, она в своём репертуаре — а потом Сынчоль стучится к Суа, а Рейвен заваливается с телефоном на кушетку. Вону же выдыхает так сильно, что в лёгких не остаётся ничего. Он рад, что, не считая первичной бурной реакции, никто сильно не заострил внимание на его причастности к «JJ ON». Вполне в характере Сынчоля было остаться после собрания и пристать с расспросами, однако тот этого не сделал. Но Вону не спешит его благодарить: завтра их ожидает целый вечер в компании прошлого Вону. В компании того, от чего он отказался очень давно. Почти вечность назад. И Вону боится, что у него не получится.


	9. 00:16

Вону нажимает «принять вызов», а затем зажимает раскладушку между ухом и плечом, продолжая воевать с галстуком. 

— _В общем, ничего путного._

— Привет, Китэ.

— _А, да, здорово. Я говорю про Кан Хёнджо. Что-то ещё помимо того, что есть в твоих файлах, накопать почти не получилось._

— Думаешь, это как с «Ветеранами»?

— _Нет, здесь конкретно всё подчищали. Возможно, такой же хакер, как и ты_.

— И что же осталось? — спрашивает Вону, терпеливо развязывая узел галстука и начиная заново. Он не занимался этим очень давно, и даже мышечная память подводит. 

— _Всякая ненужная хренотень по типу биографии, рекламы, статей про его успехи и успехи отдела, награждений, официальных пожертвований. В общем, типичная публичная успешная личность._

— Но?

— _Но грязи тоже хватает. Я отыскал этот самый сервис, правда, уже проданный давным-давно, но нам это неважно. Думаю, если копнуть глубже, где-то да есть что-то ещё куда хуже, но моих ресурсов уже не хватает... Только что тебе скинул, ознакомься на досуге_.

— Сильно не думай об этом. Достаточно и того, что у нас уже есть на флешке. 

— _Да, но блин. Может, я наткнусь на что-то, что приведёт тебя прямиком к нему. Позволит связаться лично._

— Сегодня вряд ли мне дадут возможность поговорить с ним, но я бы хотел. Прикинулся бы заинтересованным акционером, разговорил бы его, вывел на тему событий пятилетней давности. Вдруг сработало бы?

— _А, это сегодня? Ты что, уже собираешься_?

— Ага, — Вону с победной улыбкой затягивает узел правильно и смотрится во фронтальную камеру. — Выезжаем через полчаса.

— _Вону, умоляю, будь осторожен. Ты меня, конечно, никогда не слушаешь, но пожалуйста. Нам нужно до конца разобраться, что он за человек._

— Да, наверное, у меня и шанса не будет. Пока понаблюдаю за ним издалека.

— _Мудрое решение, мне нравится,_ — Вону удачно умалчивает о том, что, помимо наблюдений издалека, ему ещё придётся каким-то образом весь вечер избегать организаторов мероприятия. — _Кстати, пища тебе для размышлений: Кан Хёнджо не женат. Кроме брата и племянника у него вообще никого нет. И никогда не было даже намёка на полноценную семью. Как думаешь, почему_? 

— Ему это не нужно? 

— _Он гей_. 

— С чего бы? — сначала Вону фыркает, думая, что Китэ издевается. 

— _С того бы, что он гей_? 

— Почему ты так думаешь? 

— _В сети полно жёлтых статей на эту тему. Об этом давно говорят._

— И ты веришь жёлтой прессе? 

— _Нет. Не им. На флешке, не знаю, ты видел или ещё нет, есть чистый компромат — фотки, как он тусуется в одном гей-клубе на Итэвоне._

— Может, он там был по работе. 

— _Ага. Раз двадцать_ , — Вону не отвечает, и Китэ осторожно, нет, нехотя продолжает: — _А ещё... Я не помню, есть ли это на флешке, но на ресурсе... В одном специальном разделе... В общем, маленькие мальчики. Я не хочу произносить это вслух, думаю, ты понял_. 

Вону не знает, как должен отнестись к этой новости. Это мерзко, определённо (не та часть с ориентацией). И странно. Стал бы человек, интересующийся исключительно мужчинами, вести чат исключительно с женщинами и отправлять откровенные фотографии молодой девушке? Не было бы приятнее работать с тем, что тебе нравится? Или всё дело в деньгах? 

— _... У него могло бы быть несколько чатов... И с девушками, и с парнями_ , — будто прочитав мысли Вону, предполагает Китэ. — _Это бизнес. Личные предпочтения здесь не при чём._

— Я тоже так считаю, — соглашается Вону, но новую информацию из головы не выметает. Возможно, это ещё пригодится. Он отнимает раскладушку от уха, чтобы посмотреть время. — Мне уже пора. 

— _До встречи! Давай, жги_! 

— Пока. 

Вону закрывает раскладушку с характерным щелчком. Сунув её в один карман брюк, а обычный телефон — в другой, он выходит в гостиную. Там пока только Рейвен, ждёт, присев на подлокотник дивана, и пристально смотрит на люк. 

— Готов? — продолжая смотреть в ту же сторону, спрашивает он. Сегодня Рейвен в том же костюме, но с другими часами. Вону, одетый в обычные брюки и пиджак, чувствует себя рядом с ним неуверенно. 

— Да. 

— Отлично. 

— Мингю, ну пожалуйста, — раздаётся приглушённый голос Суа — они с Мингю поднимаются из офиса. Точнее, поднимается спокойно Мингю, а Суа тащится за ним как преданный утёнок.

— Засунь свою удавку... — Мингю не договоривает, как бы давая возможность всем пустить в волю своё воображение, и раздражённо выбрасывает что-то в сторону кресла. После встав там же, он кратко осматривает всех и останавливает взгляд на Вону. 

— Знаешь, Мингю, сколько бы у тебя уже было друзей, если бы каждый раз ты не противился моим решениям? Ноль. Потому что никому не нужен такой грубиян, — в спину Мингю продолжает бухтеть Суа, на что Рейвен жестом ей показывает, чтобы она затихла. Сверля затылок Мингю взглядом, Суа подходит к дивану, между Вону и Рейвеном. — А ещё... Мингю? 

Вону вдруг понимает, что Мингю всё ещё смотрит на него. Взгляд тяжёлый, изучающий и похож на тот, что был при их первой встрече. Вону от чего-то становится некомфортно, но свой взгляд он не отводит. Он не добыча. 

— Мингю! 

В последний раз скользнув взглядом вверх-вниз по фигуре Вону, Мингю нехотя опускает голову и выжидающе смотрит на Суа. 

— А ещё ты умрёшь в одиночестве!

— Как это грустно. 

— Так, — Рейвен примирительно кладёт одну руку Суа на плечо и взмахивает второй в сторону Мингю. — Никаких кровопролитий. Не без благословления Сынчоля. 

— А что такое? — названный мужчина появляется наверху очень вовремя — медленно шоркает в их сторону, лениво переставляя ногами и застёгивая на ходу последнюю пуговицу его двубортного пиджака цвета охры. 

— Мингю расстраивает наш маскарад с переодеванием, — поясняет Рейвен, наблюдая за тем, как Сынчоль поднимает с кресла брошеный расстёгнутый галстук-бабочку. 

— Понимаю, дружок, это неприятно. Но это важно, — Сынчоль приобнимает Мингю со спины со стороны здоровой руки и, удивительно, никак за это не получает. — Ты же сам понимаешь, куда мы идём, и выглядеть мы должны идеально. Иначе по всему нашему образу пойдёт трещина. Тебе не повезло: костюм-тройку без обычного галстука или бабочки не носят. Ну что, давай всё же повесим тебе на шею удавку? Только я не умею. 

— Пусть сам делает, — в отказе подняв обе руки, говорит Суа. — Я больше ему помогать не буду. 

С явным намёком глянув на Рейвена, она направляется в сторону прихожей. 

— Я из солидарности к Суа не стану, — Рейвен изображает гримасу, мол, извините, нет выбора. — Но, если что, я всё ещё нейтралитет. 

Вону опасается получить по рукам, однако по непонятной для себя причине всё же оказывается напротив Мингю. Забрав у Сынчоля бабочку, он принимается осторожно её завязывать, всё ожидая, когда Мингю взбунтуется... но этого не происходит. 

— А откуда ты... А, да. Наследник «JJ ON». Чеболь номер два, — Вону чувствует, как Рейвен со стороны смотрит за тем, что он делает. — Наверное, с детства приучен.

— С шести лет, — подтверждает Вону слова Рейвена, приятно удивляясь, как ровно и спокойно стоит Мингю. Он чувствует, что тот опять давит своим взглядом, но предпочитает сделать вид, что этого не замечает. — Ты? 

— А, я поздно научился. Сам. Никто не помогал, — Рейвен отвечает с непонятно отрешённой интонацией, которую Вону не удаётся распознать.

— А я не учился. И меня не учили. И живу прекрасно, — Сынчоль говорит это так свободно и счастливо, что невольно хочется позавидовать его взгляду на жизнь.

Вону, на это хмыкнув, тянет получившуюся бабочку за края. Её ткань, как и ткань всего костюма, серая и мягкая, похожа на атлас, Вону поправляет края, чтобы сделать их равномерными с двух сторон, а после удостоверяется, что и с расстояния бабочка смотрится хорошо. Вернувшись ближе к Мингю, он поправляет ещё раз и опускает ладони ниже, расправляя лацканы, чтобы ничего не топорщилось. Взгляд невольно падает вправо, на плечо, где ткань должна топорщиться от повязки. Но она не топорщится. Сведя брови к переносице, Вону обхватывает бицепс Мингю ладонью и понимает, что ему не показалось.

— Ты снял повязку? — вырывается у Вону негромкое, когда он поднимает глаза на Мингю. Тот смотрит на него одним из своих типичных странных взглядов, которые всё ещё непонятны, и Вону даже не пытается его разгадать, делая шаг назад. За спиной вернувшаяся Суа радостно кричит _смотрите_ , и он отвлекается на неё.

— Хотя стоп. Нет, — Суа со стуком опускает туфли на пол. Встав в позу, словно собираясь фотографироваться, она обращается к Вону: — Что скажешь насчёт платья?

— Да Суа, мы же уже сказали тебе, что ты красивая, — Сынчоль с выражением лица, обозначающим внутреннюю боль, цыкает.

— Но я хочу услышать мнение Вону-я.

Вону в целом не волнует то, что носят другие люди, поэтому и мнения у него нет, однако он всё равно внимательно оглядывает Суа. Сегодня это золотистое платье до щиколоток, с голыми плечами, которые прикрывает лёгкая шаль того же цвета. На Суа яркий макияж — красные матовые губы, выделенные скулы и дымчатые глаза — а волосы собраны и спадают сзади волной, и всё это значительно прибавляет ей возраста.

— Шикарное. Выглядишь «дорого». И, э, взросло. Как раз для вечера.

— Во-от. Спасибо! Вону — единственный, кто вообще старается, а не выдаёт один и тот же ответ в миллионный раз, лишь бы я отвязалась, — Рейвен никак не реагирует, а Сынчоль хватается за сердце, будто ему больно. — Ладно, смотрите, — Суа приседает, чтобы обуться в туфли на большом толстом каблуке, а затем вскакивает с радостным _та-да_. — Ну, что скажете?! Сильно заметно, да?

— Заметно что? — вкрадчиво интересуется Сынчоль.

— Что я стала выше! Почти с вас ростом!

Ну, нет. Даже до подбородка Сынчоля или Рейвена Суа едва достаёт макушкой, что уж говорить про высоких Вону и Мингю. Она ведь это и сама понимает. 

— Ну, да, — Вону старается, чтобы голос звучал убедительно: он никогда не может сопротивляться Суа. — Очень заметно.

— Сила каблуков, — отзывается Суа, пританцовывая на месте, и Мингю, сильно закатив глаза, направляется в сторону прихожей.

— Ладно, Сила Каблуков, выдвигаемся, — Сынчоль приобнимает девушку и Вону за плечи и ведёт обоих за Мингю. Рейвен спокойно идёт рядом. — Давайте не будем опаздывать.

Сынчоль наверняка говорит это просто так, но Рейвен понимает эту фразу буквально. Когда они все собираются и выезжают, тот жмёт на газ непрерывно, игнорируя практически все «жёлтые» светофоры. Машина несётся по вечерним улицам Сеула, солнце только-только садится, и Вону, которому как обычно досталось место позади с Мингю и Суа, но в этот раз не в центре, а у окна, пытается углядеть хоть что-то. Сегодня воскресенье, середина последнего месяца лета, и неудивительно, что улицы пустыми не назовёшь — все спешат использовать оставшееся время по полной. Вону, как обычно, подобное зрелище удручает, вместо того, чтобы разглядывать людей, он разглядывает здания и тёмно-рыжее небо, вообще не представляя, как ему провести целый вечер и не наткнуться на родителей, их друзей и многозначительных родственников, которые скорее всего не пропустят это событие. Вону страшно признавать, что это неизбежно, ведь так и будет. От прошлого, в отличие от будущего, невозможно спрятаться, поскольку оно всегда здесь. Оно здесь и бдит, готовясь принести вместе с собой давно остывшую боль. 

За пару кварталов до места встречи Рейвен замедляется. Уточнив, как лучше поступить с машиной (парковка отеля или парковка на улице), и получив от Сынчоля ответ, что им, возможно, придётся быстро уходить, он наконец останавливается. Машина остаётся совсем рядом, в удобном тупике, где у них не будет проблем с патрульными и выездом. 

— Ну что, Вону, веди, — говорит Сынчоль, когда они добирается до отеля — несколько десятков шагов, и они на месте. Перед входом, кроме прохожих, почти нет людей, и на негнущихся ногах Вону медленно направляется в эту сторону. Их сразу же встречает с дежурной улыбкой швейцар, и Вону узнаёт его.

— Господин Чон Вону-щи! — Ким Донсан, весёлый и добрый мужчина в возрасте, тоже узнаёт его и глубоко кланяется по всем правилам приветствия. — Добрый вечер! Не думал, что ещё встречу Вас!

— Здравствуйте. Да, я... был в долгом отпуске, — Вону улыбается одними губами, вежливо склонив голову. — Рад Вас видеть. 

— Взаимно, господин Чон Вону-щи. Не вечер ли «Free Dom Comp» и «JJ ON» Вы пришли посетить?

— Да, мы именно туда и направляемся.

— Вижу, Вы с друзьями, — Ким Донсан с хитрым блеском глаз кланяется и команде, задержав взгляд на Суа. — И с девушкой.

— О, нет, нет, мы друзья.

— Да, не порадуете Вы старика свадьбой перед смертью, — Ким Донсан — всего лишь швейцар, но Вону до сих пор помнит, как тот прикрывал их с Минхи от родителей, когда они приводили в отель друзей, чего категорически нельзя было делать, или спасал Вону, когда он сбегал от некоторых своих обязанностей. Они познакомились, когда их семья переехала в Сеул, после приобретения отеля. Прошло совсем немного времени, но Ким Донсан сразу стал одним из немногих, кто быстро принял этих чужих детей из другого города.

— Швейцар Ким, вы ещё не умираете, — теперь Вону улыбается искренне: вспомнил, как и пять лет назад Ким Донсан точно также жаловался на старость. От любого другого слова о свадьбе вызвали бы раздражение, но не от этого доброго весёлого старика.

— Но мог бы! — прочистив горло, швейцар с поклоном распахивает тяжёлые двери отеля. — Рады Вас снова видеть в «24H». Добро пожаловать домой.

Вону задирает голову, пытаясь высмотреть верхушку здания, а затем, сделав глубокий вдох и не выдыхая, заходит внутрь. Он знает, на что подписался, переступив порог отеля, и он к этому готов.

— Добрый вечер! — в холле, ближе к нужному им лифту, перед ними возникает незнакомая Вону женщина. Красно-белое платье, серебряный бейдж и ещё одна дежурная улыбка. Администратор. — Вы на вечер «Free Dom Comp» и «JJ ON»? 

— Добрый вечер, верно.

— Тогда Вы двигаетесь в правильную сторону. Нужный Вам лифт здесь, — администратор Ким — как сказал бейдж — сообщает Вону информацию, которую он и так знает, и заставляет неуютно переступить с ноги на ногу. Ему не нравится, что вся команда постоянно смотрит на него и слушает весь бред, что он несёт и будет нести, и как к нему обращаются сотрудники, он хочет поскорее достичь зала и опять затеряться где-то позади постоянно разговаривающих Суа, Рейвена и Сынчоля. Быть в первом ряду его выматывает. — Но позвольте я проверю Ваши приглашения.

— Конечно, — Вону достаёт телефон, но не успевает ничего показать, поскольку откуда-то сзади прилетает ещё один администратор. Эту женщину Вону помнит.

— Добрый вечер! Господин Чон Вону-щи! — администратор Ча кланяется, с нажимом произнёся его имя. Моментально догадавшись в чём дело, администратор Ким тихо охает с распахнутыми глазами и тоже глубоко кланяется. Вону нервно дёргает пуговицу пиджака. — Как поживаете?

— Добрый вечер, администратор Ча. Всё хорошо, спасибо. Приглашения-

— Ох, нет, нет. Вам не нужно, — администратор Ча вежливо рукой показывает на команду. — Но, к сожалению, мы вынуждены посмотреть на приглашения Ваших друзей. И... Вашей девушки.

— Нет, она... Мы друзья, — Вону не понимает, почему он постоянно должен объяснять такие очевидные вещи. Когда вопрос с приглашениями оказывается решён, он кланяется ещё раз и добавляет вынужденное: — Приятно знать, что Вы всё ещё с нами. 

— Ох, нет, это мне приятно снова встретиться с Вами! Вы так повзрослели! — администратор Ча позволяет себе тихо хихикнуть в кулак. — Вы больше не наш маленький Вону.

Вону знает, что не может никак ей ответить, но ему бы хотелось: с чего это он был маленьким? После двадцати люди уже не растут, он остался таким же, каким и был пять лет назад.

— Я Вас провожу, — администратор Ким указывает ладонью на лифт и первая направляется в его сторону.

— Да что такое, — ворчит Суа рядом себе под нос, точнее, под левое ухо Вону. — Мы друзья! Что за ярлыки! 

— Как тебя здесь все любят, — с каким-то непонятным злорадством бормочет Сынчоль в другое ухо, в то время как они идут за женщиной. — Впрочем, я не удивлён. Малыша Вону не любить невозможно.

Вону отпихивает Сынчоля локтём и держится на таком же расстоянии и в лифте. Ему всегда было некомфортно от высоты, и стеклянные стены не вызывают никакого доверия, поэтому вместо этого он фокусирует взгляд на радостной Суа, что припала к стеклу и рассматривает отель. Он помнит, что в первый раз также приятно удивился — здание в форме башни напоминает дикий улей, но только стеклянный. Даже с первого этажа можно посмотреть, как всё выглядит наверху: отель, как кольца Сатурна, прячет в себе комнаты, соединяется между этажами только лифтами, отдельными лестницами и несколько мостиками. В первые пару недель это место казалось интересным, но после Вону затошнило от него. 

На нужном этаже они прощаются с администратором Ким. Они не отходят далеко от лифтов, остаются в холле, где практически никого, и Вону только лезет в карман за телефоном, как из-за угла их выходит встречать высокая, полноватая женщина в строгом белом костюме. У неё рыжеватые волосы с медным отливом, собранные в аккуратный хвост сзади, осанка ровная и незнакомые морщины у глаз и губ. Но сами глаза... Вону помнит их.

— Мальчик мой, — Вону позволяет себя обнять, прижимая госпожу Мун к себе очень крепко. Женщина утыкается ему куда-то в ключицу и звучно шмыгает. Вону и сам сейчас будто заплачет. — Как приятно тебя снова обнимать.

— Здравствуйте, — Вону издаёт неловкий хмык, и госпожа Мун отстраняется. Взяв его лицо в свои потрескавшиеся временем ладони, она внимательно разглядывает его.

— Какой ты худой. И будто стал ещё выше... Мой маленький ВонВу...

— Рад Вас видеть, — почему-то это выходит полушёпотом. Вону прочищает горло, но это ничего не меняет. — Вы... 

— Ты стал таким красивым, — руки идут дальше, гладят плечи, лацканы, рубашку в районе живота. Берут за руки. — Чёрный цвет тебе идёт. Я всегда говорила, что тебе нужно носить только чёрный, никаких белых рубашек.

— И очки, —хрипит Вону, пытаясь сморгнуть слёзы.

— И очки, — смеётся госпожа Мун, сжав его ладони в своих. — Дай мне ещё на тебя посмотреть.

Они стоят так пару минут, разглядывая друг друга и пытаясь найти какие-то новые черты или детали, а затем кто-то настойчиво кашляет.

— А, госпожа Мун, я здесь не один.

— Ах, да. Я- Прошу меня извинить, — женщина отходит от Вону на пару шагов и вытирает мокрые щёки. — Не видела Вону столько лет, и немного крыша поехала в другую сторону, — показательно покрутив пальцем у виска, она кланяется и, сделав пару шагов вперёд, оказывается уже перед командой, прямо перед Суа. — А вы, должно быть, его...

Суа выглядит так, будто собирается нагрубить, если её ещё раз назовут девушкой Вону, но госпожа Мун её перебивает:

— ...Друг? И Вы? — она приветливо улыбается всем, каждому коротко кланяясь. — Друзья Вону — мои друзья. Не стесняйтесь, просите о чём угодно, сегодня я сделаю всё, чтобы Вам понравился этот вечер.

Лицо Суа кардинально меняется — она так и замирает с открытым ртом и влюблёнными глазами смотрит на госпожу Мун, ловя каждое её слово.

— Это Суа, Сынчоль, Мингю и... Э...

— Рейвен, — тот с улыбкой протягивает руку в знак приветствия будто бы за всех. — Приятно с Вами познакомиться.

— Взаимно. Мун Бонки, — госпожа Мун принимает рукопожатие и после заправляет несуществующие торчащие прядки за уши. — Давайте я Вас провожу в зал? За мной. 

— Шикарная женщина, — пристав на носочки, шепчет Суа. — Кто она?

— Раньше она была наш... моей гувернанткой, но позже стала помощницей всей семьи, — Вону склоняется к Суа, чтобы ей не пришлось на каблуках опасно балансировать. — Помогает обоим родителям со всеми поручениями и следит за домом.

— Круто, — восхищённо шепчет Суа и продолжает отправлять ментальные розовые сердечки в сторону госпожи Мун.

Зал находится сразу же за холлом, в него ведут большие распахнутые двери с арочным металлодетектором. Заметив эту «рамку», Мингю вдруг тормозит и вместе с собой тормозит Сынчоля. Они коротко о чём-то переговариваются, а затем Сынчоль подтаскивает к ним и Вону за рукав.

— Госпожа Мун Бонки может нам организовать другой вход?

— С чего бы?

— Мингю запищит, — говорит Сынчоль и многозначительно моргает. Тогда Вону бегает взглядом по ним обоим и шипением сдерживает ругательство.

— Я же просил... — не договорив, Вону бросает это и, отойдя к стене, подзывает к себе госпожу Мун, которая в это время отошла к охране, чтобы забрать рабочий планшет. — Госпожа Мун...

— Да, Вону?

— У одного моего друга не получится пройти. 

— А что такое?

— Он... запищит.

— Запищит?

— Запищит.

Вону следует методу Сынчоля и ничего не объясняет, надеясь, что его поймут и так. Госпожа Мун открывает рот, но тут же закрывает, а следом долго и внимательно смотрит на Вону. В конце концов решившись, она тяжело вздыхает и заводит руку за спину.

— Я обещала, что не буду задавать вопросы, так что... Держи. Зал находится между мостиками, поэтому вы можете просто зайти с другой стороны. 

— Лестница закрыта? — Вону сжимает электронный ключ в ладони, намотав на руку ленту. — Вы предлагаете нам подняться до следующего мостика, затем спуститься обратно и зайти в зал с другой стороны?..

— Да, у нас там сейчас ремонт, меняем стекло. Соответственно камеры отключены, и там всё закрыто, никого нет, — госпожа Мун оглядывается на охрану. — Звучит слишком муторно, но это вы себе сами проблемы создаёте.

— Спасибо, госпожа Мун.

— Мы подождём вас в зале. Заодно познакомлюсь с твоими друзьями поближе, — женщина хитро улыбается, махнув Суа. Та, загоревшись улыбкой, машет в ответ.

— Боже, только ничего им не рассказывайте. Никакой информации обо мне.

— Не переживай, истории из детства и детские фотоальбомы это тема второй встречи.

— Госпожа Мун...

— Не задерживайтесь, — госпожа Мун поправляет галстук Вону, подмигнув, и отходит к Рейвену и Суа. Вону возвращается к Сынчолю и Мингю.

— Есть ещё один вход по лестницам, — говорит он, подняв на уровень глаз ключ. — Я пойду с Мингю. 

Мингю, кто бы мог подумать, игнорирует ключ и смеряет Вону своим недовольным взглядом, а Сынчоль неожиданно активно кивает.

— Хорошо. Будьте на связи.

Вону издаёт бессвязный ответ и догоняет Мингю, указывая ему направление. Они доходят до закрытой двери, Вону пользуется ключом, и вот им открывается дорога наверх.

— Мы поднимемся наверх, пройдём по мостику и спустимся с другой стороны, — объясняет Вону, первым ступая на ступеньки. 

— Сколько этажей?

— Пятнадцать.

Начинают они оба довольно бодро, но постепенно Мингю начинает обгонять. Вону не понимает почему, ведь у них у обоих одинаково длинные ноги, и старается за ним поспевать, но понемногу сам начинает замедляться. Вону никогда не боялся высоты, она вызывала лишь некий дискомфорт, но сейчас, с каждым пролётом, незнакомый страх незаметно подкрадывается из глубины. Всё дело в самой лестнице — ступени сделаны из полупрозрачного материала, из-за чего видны нижние этажы, с одной стороны их ждёт пустота, а с другой — стена из двойного слоя стекла и кто знает из какого ещё материала. Из-за ремонта несколько квадратных кусков не хватает — сияют страшные дыры — дует ветер и слышен шум улицы, и именно это давит на Вону. Это невозможно, но в его голове появляется навязчивая мысль, что он может выпасть из одной такой дыры. Боковое зрение улавливает, как они становятся всё дальше и дальше от земли, остаётся только опасное голое пространство и дальние крыши невысоких зданий. Сначала Вону перестаёт перепрыгивать через три ступени, затем — через две, а после и совсем останавливается, вцепившись в перила со страшной силой. Уткнувшись взглядом в одну точку, он просит:

— Подожди.

Мингю останавливается, и Вону не нужно смотреть ему в глаза, чтобы почувствовать, как тот недоволен. 

— Дай мне секунду, — обычно Вону быстро привыкает к высоте, и ему становится уже нестрашно, но в этом и вся загвоздка — _сначала_ нужно привыкнуть. 

— Что?

— Высота... немного давит.

Мингю остаётся без дальнейших комментариев, и Вону выравнивает дыхание, стараясь унять клокочущий в груди страх. Привыкнув уже спустя пару мгновений, он продолжает путь, но через несколько этажей снова останавливается. Дыр в стене здесь куда больше, ветер треплет волосы и полы пиджака, и Вону старается это игнорировать. Ладонь, держащаяся за перила, вспотела, он чувствует, что та соскальзывает, и вцепляется в холодный металл ещё сильнее. 

— Вернись назад.

— Я не оставлю тебя одного.

— Я и сам-

— Я не о тебе забочусь, а о госпоже Мун, — выпаливает Вону, подняв на Мингю взгляд, и тотчас его опускает тому на туфли, когда боковое зрение улавливает, насколько далеко от них самое высокое здание Итэвона. — Я не хочу доставлять ей проблем, — Вону осекается, с трудом удержавшись, чтобы не добавить _потому что твоё поведение непредсказуемо_. — Вперёд.

На этот раз Вону выдерживает ещё несколько этажей, но на одном из пролётов сдыхает, случайно подняв глаза наверх, на то, как высоко находится нужная им площадка. Остановившись, Вону оставляет одну руку на перилах, а второй опирается о колено, согнувшись. 

— Иди вперёд. Можешь подождать меня у двери, — предлагает он, принимая своё поражение. Это не может так продолжаться. — Или нет, иди на мостик. Плевать. Здесь нет никого. 

Продолжая держаться за перила, Вону достаёт ключ и протягивает его вперёд, ожидая, пока Мингю возьмёт. Но тот не берёт. Тогда Вону, прождав так ещё немного, поднимает на него не понимающий взгляд. 

— Я жду, — единственное, что произносит Мингю. 

Вону сжимает губы, мысленно проклиная этого жестокого человека, и быстро поднимается наверх, чувствуя, как у него едва заметно кружится голова. Оказавшись на пролёте, он протягивает Мингю ключ чуть ли не прямо в руки, но тот грубо бьёт тыльной стороной ладони, отказываясь, и поднимается на этаж выше. Вону одними губами произносит _какого_ и задерживается на этом пролёте ещё немного, оперевшись кулаком в колено и пытаясь унять странное ощущение головокружения в голове. Он ожидает, что Мингю уже ушёл, но нет — когда он, готовый идти, поднимает голову, Мингю всё ещё здесь, на пролёт выше, ожидает его. Вону хмурится, не понимая и ожидая подвоха, и поднимается к Мингю. 

Таким образом они и добираются до нужного этажа — Вону даёт себе время привыкнуть к новой высоте, а Мингю терпеливо его ждёт, не говоря и слова. Вону не спрашивает почему. Ни себя, ни Мингю. Не потому, что знает, что вряд ли получит ответ, а потому, что не уверен, что ему действительно необходимо это знать. Иногда желаемое не оказывается действительностью, что несёт в себе только разочарование. 

На пролёте, уже спиной к страшной стеклянной стене, Вону чувствует себя куда увереннее. Он прикладывает ключ к специальному окну, и они оказываются в «основной» части отеля. Мостик прямо перед ними, ждёт их. Здесь также страшно — весь материал полупрозрачный, можно разглядеть крышу зала и нижние этажи — но Вону пересекает его моментально, не дав себе и возможности забуксовать, как раньше. По точно такой же лестнице спускаться куда легче, скользя рукой по перилам, Вону летит вниз быстрее Мингю. Ещё пара переходов по коридорам, выход в небольшой холл, и вот они на месте — их встречают такие же большие двери и два готовых прислуживать сотрудника около них.

— Мы в зале. Вы где? — спрашивает Вону после того, как они заходят в зал. Музыка есть, но она не настолько громкая, и не мешает общаться через передатчик.

— _У самого входа_ , — сразу отзывается Сынчоль. — _Что-то вы как-то долго._

— Так вышло, — отмазывается Вону не очень убедительно, что его, в общем-то, и не волнует. — Сейчас придём.

— _Будем ждать._

Зал большой, окутан лёгким полумраком, не мешающий общаться, но определённо снижающий видимость на дистанции. Большие фуршетные столы с разнообразной едой, множество настоящих цветов и маленькие золотые фонарики. Всё выглядит красивым и дорогим, сам по себе просторный зал прибавляет плюсов к оформлению, и Вону видит знакомый стиль, который вызывает реальную тошноту. Он помнит этот зал, но этот зал никогда не выглядел таким роскошным — легко можно сложить два и два и догадаться почему же. Хорошо одетые, красивые люди идеально вписываются в общую атмосферу, и Вону, только-только появившийся здесь, уже чувствует себя лишним. Это чувство не ново, но раньше оно казалось не таким очевидным. 

— Где госпожа Мун? — это первое, что спрашивает Вону, когда они собираются все вместе. 

— Отошла по делам, — отвечает Сынчоль с уже откуда-то взятым бокалом шампанского. — Приятная женщина.

— Невероятная, — из-за его спины высовывается Суа с блестящими глазами.

— И кто она, а? Что так тебе доверяет. Приглашения, другой вход...

— Это сейчас так важно? — низким голосом спрашивает Вону.

— Не-а, — отзывается Сынчоль и, сделав глоток, продолжает как ни в чём не бывало: — Просто так бродить здесь смысла нет. Дождёмся презентации и после уйдём.

— Больше никаких планов на остальных гостей? — уточняет Рейвен, разглядывая людей вокруг.

— Нет. Ну, ты, Рейвен, можешь поприветствовать парочку. Дополнительная поддержка влиятельных людей нам не повредит. Но выделяться не надо. Постарайтесь слиться с людьми вокруг. И присмотритесь к Кан Хёнджо. Может, он уже здесь.

— Принято, — Суа забирает бокал с шампанским у проходящего мимо официанта и, поправив шаль, отходит к большим окнам. Сынчоль тоже куда-то испаряется, а Мингю, оказывается, давно исчез. Вону с Рейвеном остаются вдвоём.

— Ты собираешься встречаться с родителями? — спрашивает Рейвен, продолжая внимательно рассматривать окружающих. 

— Нет.

— Жаль. Мы ещё не знаем об основной цели задания, но дополнительные полезные связи никогда не бывают лишними.

— Я не думаю, что бизнес моих родителей... 

— Неважно, чем они занимаются. Да, компания твоих родителей связана с «Free Dom Comp», они спонсоры. Но важно не только это.

— А что? — Вону не совсем понимает, что именно до него пытаются донести.

— Сами связи. _Полезные_ связи. Компания необязательно должна заниматься той же сферой деятельности, что и компания, в которую она собирается инвенстировать. Достаточно заинтересованности, — Рейвен наклоняется к Вону ближе и указывает на одиноко стоящую у фуршетного стола взрослую женщину в военной парадной форме. У неё короткие волосы, острые плечи, но взгляд добрый. — Вот, смотри. Это Тё Лан. Глава ВО. 

— ВО...

— Военное Общество. Секретное дополнительное подразделение нашей армии, — Тё Лан замечает кого-то в толпе, её лицо озаряется улыбкой, и она призывно машет рукой. — Конечно, военных не может не интересовать оружие. Но у неё не обычные солдаты. По сути ей это и не нужно. Так и зачем она здесь?

— Чтобы поддержать «Free Dom Comp»?

— Да, — Рейвен оглядывается и как Тё Лан радостно кому-то машет. — Не думал, что увижу их сегодня здесь.

Вону заинтересованно смотрит назад, пытаясь высмотреть, о ком это Рейвен. Тот это замечает и с готовностью указывает в сторону больших окон, совсем недалеко от дверей в зал.

— Видишь двух мужчин и женщину? Это Ким Сокджин, генеральный директор Hyundai Motor Company, его жена Ким Сюин и До Кёнсу, исполнительный директор, — названным Ким Сокджином оказывается высокий мужчина с утончёнными чертами лица и уставшим взглядом, и усталость эта не физическая. На его губах лёгкая улыбка, но в глазах будто так и застыла унылая грусть. Его такая же утончённая и высокая жена, с тёмными волосами и бледной кожей, выглядит немного повеселее, но также тоскливо оглядывает украшения зала вокруг. Единственный, кто, кажется, действительно наслаждается вечером — это До Кёнсу. Он не такой высокий, с коротко стриженными волосами и хитрым взглядом, ухмыляется и подзывает к ним Рейвена. — Я думал, они ещё в Китае. 

Hyundai Motor Company... Кажется, Вону начинает понимать, что Рейвен имел в виду.

— Мои родители всё равно нам не помогут, — говорит он, наблюдая за тем, как Рейвен и До Кёнсу со смешками обмениваются непонятными жестами. — Это бесполезно.

— Правда? Ну ладно, — Рейвен в последний раз рукой показывает, мол, подожди, и поворачивает голову к Вону. — Пойду поприветствую.

— Подожди, — Вону заставляет Рейвена притормозить. — Почему ты вдруг спросил про моих родителей? 

— Стало любопытно. Мы про тебя почти ничего не знаем, в отличие от тебя. Ты же прошерстил весь Интернет, чтобы найти информацию о нас в первые же десять минут знакомства, — Рейвен пожимает плечами, не оборачиваясь. — Обычно, если дети прячут родителей, значит, что-то не так. 

Не давая Вону возможности как-то ответить, Рейвен уходит к знакомым. Вону наблюдает за их приветствием и подмечает, что Ким Сокджин теперь улыбается искренне, однако грусть никуда не ушла. У них заводится непринуждённый разговор, и Вону отворачивается, направившись в сторону ближайшего фуршетного стола.

Взяв бокал шампанского и канапе с сыром и виноградом на шпажке, Вону медленным шагом направляется к цветочной композиции. Гуляя вокруг, он уныло разглядывает гостей, но, в отличие от Рейвена, ни одно лицо не оказывается для него знакомым. Вону скучно, и делать ему нечего, поэтому он решает поискать Кан Хёнджо. Наверняка тот уже здесь, должен же он был встречать гостей.

Сначала Вону решает остановиться у цветочной композиции и послушать разговор двух мужчин, вдруг они что-то знают. Вскоре это, правда, становится бесполезным: мужчины говорят только о бирже труда, ни о слова о Кан Хёнджо, и Вону идёт дальше.

За цветочной композицией его ожидает сюрприз — стоящее на низком возвышении небольшое пространство, похожее на ринг, только вместо канатов здесь высокие металлические прутья, будто ограждение. Сбоку стоит возвышение побольше, как кафедра для выступлений, и вся эта странная конструкция заставляет Вону недоумённо остановиться. Площадка для презентации? Вону подходит ближе, разглядывая ограждение, и, пока никто не видит, сильно его дёргает. Крепко, будто это должно сдержать чью-то силу, если появятся мысли о побеге. И что же это за оружие?

— Кажется, я нашёл место презентации. Вы видели?

— _Ага. Похоже на клетку_ , — сразу отзывается Суа. — _Странно, да_?

— Это не может быть для нас опасно?

— _Скоро узнаем_ , — успокаивающе обещает Сынчоль тихим голосом.

Взглянув на место презентации ещё раз, Вону отходит к очередному фуршетному столу. Прислушиваясь к разговору двух взрослых женщин о том, какой же Кан Хёнджо красивый, он ставит пустой бокал и двигается к ним поближе. Он надеется, что, может, теперь услышит что-то полезное, но и здесь ему не везёт — радостно прощебетав о том, как Кан Хёнджо идёт красный, женщины встречаются с ещё одной женщиной и, сбившись в кучу, улетают к цветочной композиции. Проводив их взглядом, Вону разочарованно выдыхает и возвращается к фуршетному столу. Задумавшись о чём-то неважном, он на автомате окунает клубнику под струи шоколадного фонтана и отправляет её за щеку. Напротив кто-то появляется, и Вону поднимает неосознанный взгляд от стола, после чего моментом застывает. _Чёрт_.

Вону разворачивается так резко, что полы незастёгнутого пиджака бьют по скатерти, и устремляется куда-то вперёд, неважно, главное — максимально далеко отсюда. И почему он настолько невезучий? Почему ещё в самом начале вечера он столкнулся с этим? Вону планировал избегать это, как можно дольше, не зная, что никакого дольше не будет.

— Вону! — его догоняют и грубо хватают за запястье, заставляя остановиться. Вону обдаёт знакомым, почти забытым запахом духов, когда женщина оказывается прямо перед ним. Он устремляет взгляд ей куда-то в плечо, скрытое тёмно-синим, почти чёрным пиджаком. — Это... Это правда ты? 

К нему тянется ладонь, но Вону отшатывается от неё, как от огня. 

— Ты даже не можешь поприветствовать нормально маму?

— Привет, — Вону находит в себе силы посмотреть Чон Дальми в глаза. Она совсем не изменилась, на лице нет ни следа времени. Её карие глаза как всегда сияют внутренней силой, осанка ровная, а полные губы сжаты в одну линию. Она постриглась — теперь у неё короткие волосы, красивой бордовой волной спускающиеся до плеч — а излюбленного профессионального маникюра почему-то нет. — Это всё, что ты хотела? У меня дела.

— Интересно, какие это у тебя дела на вечере, на котором тебя вообще не должно быть, — Вону пытается уйти, но его снова хватают за запястье. — Стоп. Что за манеры, Чон Вону? Я ещё не закончила. 

Вону отворачивается и смотрит на красивые золотистые фонарики на стене. Он чувствует, что Чон Дальми его изучает, внимательно разглядывает каждую морщинку или пору на лице, и старается на этом не зацикливаться. 

— Совсем не изменился. Всё такой же, — подытоживает Чон Дальми и отпускает Вону. Тот, показательно потирая запястье, возвращает на неё взгляд. — Правда, что ты здесь делаешь?

— По делам, — коротко отвечает Вону. — Я уже сказал.

— Настолько занятой, что и не минуты лишней связаться с родителями? — Чон Дальми неверяще щурится. — Странно. Но допустим. Ты занимаешься всё тем же?

— Да.

— Хорошо. Но Вону, пять лет — это маленький срок. Если тебе везёт сейчас, это не значит, что будет вести всегда. Свой бизнес это хорошо, быть фрилансером чудесно, но под крышей родного дома жить легче.

— Легче не значит лучше.

— Но Вону-я, — жалобно протягивает Чон Дальми, и её маска, которую она всегда носит на людях, трескается, показывая её настоящую. — Пожалуйста, вернись домой. Мы все этого очень ждём. Я, отец... Даже Мун Бонки.

— Не хочу.

— Но почему? Мы же твоя семья.

— Моя семья? — Вону из последних сил сдерживается, чтобы не засмеяться. — Нашей семьи больше нет.

— Вону... — Чон Дальми смотрит по очереди в оба глаза Вону, будто надеясь, что в одном из них найдёт ответ. — Мы же это уже обсуждали-

— Да, я помню. Вообще-то, поэтому я и ушёл.

— Нам всем нужно двигаться дальше. 

— Я и двигаюсь. Только без вас. Возможно, сейчас я двигаюсь быстрее, чем когда-либо.

Сначала Чон Дальми просто хмуро застывает, а затем её лицо озаряется, и вместе с этим приходит боль. 

— Неужели ты... всё ещё занимаешься этим? Ты всё ещё... пытаешься найти ответы?.. Почему?

— Потому что у неё есть только я, — язык не слушается, и Вону буквально выталкивает из себя эти слова. — Если не я, то кто?

— Вону... — жалобно зовёт Чон Дальми. — Зачем?..

— Затем, что её убили? Изнасиловали, а затем бросили умирать? 

— Это всё в прошлом. 

— Это не в прошлом, мам- — Вону осекается, скрыв последнее слово кашлем. — Это не прошлое. 

— Это ужасная трагедия, это шрам нашей семьи. Но это прошло. Пора двигаться дальше, — маска возвращается обратно, и вот на лице Чон Дальми ни слезинки. — Не ищи ответы, которых нет. _Пожалуйста_. Вернись домой.

— Нет.

— Прекрати вести себя как маленький обиженный мальчик.

— Я буду маленьким обиженным мальчиком столько, сколько мне потребуется. Но я никогда не вернусь в семью Чон. Можете искать себе другого преемника, другого наследника, меня это не касается. Я не с вами.

— Почему ты так поступаешь с нами? — спрашивает Чон Дальми холодным, стальным голосом. Её взгляд несёт в себе что угодно, но только не желание понять.

— Потому что это то, как вы поступили с Минхи.

При упоминании имени своей младшей, давно ушедшей дочери Чон Дальми едва заметно вздрагивает: в последний раз при ней произносили это имя очень давно, будто вечность назад.

— Я ухожу. Меня ждут. 

— Чон Вону, не смей-

— Вы бросили Минхи, я бросил вас. Так это и работает, — говорит Вону напоследок, а затем старается затеряться среди гостей. Он знает, что Чон Дальми гордость не позволит следовать за ним, но ноги всё равно несут его дальше в эту сторону зала. Он бездумно бродит вокруг, разглядывает хорошо проводящих время людей и спрашивает, почему он не может также. Что он сделал не так, как нагрешил, что с его семьёй обошлись так жестоко. Это он спрашивает у себя не впервые — он задаётся этими вопросами все эти пять лет. Вону не понимает, почему некоторым людям даётся всё, а некоторым — ничего.

Чувствуя себя паршиво после разговора с Чон Дальми, с противно утягивающим вниз грузом в груди, Вону набредает на ещё один фуршетный стол, в стороне другого входа. У него оказываются Суа и Мингю — Суа заинтересованно пробует все закуски подряд с комментариями, а Мингю стоит рядом со скрещенными руками и изображает статую. Мингю внимательно следит за танцующими гостями, Суа предлагает ему одно канапе со шпажкой, но не получает никакого ответа. Стоит ей приблизиться и поднести шпажку, как Мингю грубо бьёт её по руке, из-за чего та вылетает на пол. Прижав покрасневшую руку к груди, Суа замечает Вону и пытается улыбнуться, но всё равно заметно, что ей больно. 

— Вону-я! Привет! Ну как, развлекаешься?

Вону, остановившись около Мингю, не отвечает, лишь слабо улыбается и залпом опрокидывает в себя бокал шампанского, тут же взятый со стола. 

— Ты?

— Не, скучно, — Суа пару раз встряхивает рукой, получившей удар, и тянется за новым канапе. — Но здесь вкусные закуски! Хочешь, дам попробовать то, что мне понравилось?

Вону еле заметно кивает, и повеселевшая Суа, холодно глянув на Мингю, протягивает мимо него несколько канапе без шпажек на маленькой тарелке. Вону всё честно пробует, а затем долго решает, что ему нравится больше всего.

— С баклажаном и сыром, — он всё же делает выбор, и Суа распахивает глаза, по-бешеному кивая.

— Мне тоже. Я люблю баклажаны в любом проявлении. А ты?

— Не знаю, — Вону пожимает одним плечом. — Мне всё равно.

— Правда? А любимое блюдо? Тоже нет? 

Единственное, что приходит Вону на ум, — это пиво или молоко с мёдом, но это не блюдо, поэтому он сожалеюще отрицательно качает головой.

— Знаешь одну дурацкую фразу про то, что любовь мужчины лежит через его желудок? Похоже, это не про тебя.

— Нет, — абсурдность этой фразы заставляет Вону невольно хмыкнуть, и груз на время становится легче. — Наверное, я какой-то неправильный мужчина.

Суа хихикает в кулачок и, объявив, что теперь она будет пробовать десерты, перемещается на другую сторону стола. Вону остаётся с Мингю и тоже устремляет взгляд на танцующих. Музыка то весёлая, то медленная, как для бальных танцев, и все гости прекрасно вписываются, нет никаких глупых или «грязных» движений. Несмотря на то, что у Вону аллергия на танцы, ему нравится на это смотреть. Танцующие люди всегда выглядят так счастливо и умиротворённо... Это именно то, что не хватает самому Вону.

Спокойно Вону ещё несколько песен. Никаких разговоров, никаких упоминаний о семье, и незаметно груз теряет свой вес, а мысли проясняются. Пока вдруг в толпе Вону не замечает тётю Лим. Она тоже видит его, сияюще машет и смело направляется в его сторону, протискивая свою полную фигуру мимо танцующих. Душа мигом уходит Вону в пятки, груз возвращается, повиснув на шее, и он резко разворачивается к Мингю, стараясь быть спиной к залу. 

— Эй, Мингю. Не хочешь поговорить? Мно-ого поговорить, — выдавив из себя улыбку, которая, наверное, напоминает вымученный оскал, Вону прикладывает кулак к подбородку и изображает сильную задумчивость. Мингю в своей манере смотрит на него изучающе, пытаясь понять, что происходит. То есть, как на идиота. — Или сделать вид, что мы разговариваем? И разговариваем так заинтересованно, что никто не сможет к нам в разговор влез-

— Вону-я! Чон Вону! — его грубо разворачивают и обнимают, схватив за щёку. — Приветик!

— Добрый вечер, тётя Лим, — приветствует Вону, хотя эта низкая, полная с пышными волосами женщина ему не тётя. Она вообще никто. Старая близкая подруга Чон Дальми, которую он знает с рождения.

— Твоя маман сказала, что ты здесь. А ты даже не подошёл поздороваться.

— Я ещё не успел. Я занят, — когда Вону отпускают, он с намёком поворачивается к Мингю полубоком. — Извините-

— Какой ты важный стал! И такой красивый, Боги! — тётя Лим разглядывает Вону с ног до головы, хлопнув его по животу. — Но такая же глиста. Хорошо, что рост всё компенсирует. Но неужели некому откормить? 

— ...Нет.

— Прям совсем некому? — тётя Лим смотрит на Вону с сомнением, а затем на её лице появляется лукавое выражение. Многозначительно подняв брови, она заговорщически спрашивает: — И нет невест?

— Нет.

— Ни одной?!

От Вону и не ждут ответа. Тётя Лим сразу же удовлетворённо хлопает в ладони и щёлкает пальцами.

— Как прекрасно, что и у Джуён так и не появилось ни одного жениха. Надеюсь, ты её не забыл за эти пять лет. 

О, нет. Нет, нет, нет. Вону не хочет слушать знакомую до головной боли песню, что крутилась вокруг все двадцать лет его жизни. Он больше в это не влезает. 

— Милый, ты только не подумай, что я вас свожу, нет, нет, ничего такого! — поспешно отмахивается тётя Лим, но её выдают глаза. — Вы уже взрослые люди. Просто я так подумала... Будет хорошо, если ты поприветствуешь Джуён, объявишь о возвращении. Пригласишь на танец... прямо сейчас. А? Почему нет! 

— Прямо... Нет, нет. Нет. Сейчас неподходящий случай, знаете. Не то время, — тораторит Вону. Может, раньше бы он и справился с этим, но в настоящее время он больше не часть этого мира. Он не обязан подчиняться его правилам.

— Почему это?! 

— Почему... У меня волосы в ужасном беспорядке, выгляжу я ужасно, костюм не подходит, а ещё никакого одеколона. Не лучший образ для такой важной долгожданной встречи спустя пять лет.

Тётя Лим в согласии кивает, обращая внимание на всё, что он говорит, и Вону уже начинает радоваться, что у него получилось пробить непробиваемую женщину, как та невозмутимо заявляет:

— Пойдём тогда мы с тобой! Я скучала по тебе!

Нет, с тётей Лим он определённо не хочет даже рядом стоять, а терпит он её сейчас лишь потому, что она не так ужасна, как родители. 

— Вообще-то, я уже занят. Уже пообещал, что все танцы со мной заняты. 

— И кому же? — любопытство пересиливает обиду тёти Лим. 

— ...Э... — мозг суматошно работает, выискивая решение, Вону хаотично возвращается взглядом к фуршету, но Суа будто в воздухе растворилась. Вону продолжает оглядываться, в конце его взгляд беспомощно останавливается на Мингю. И тут его осеняет как обычно сумасшедшей, но определённо работающей идеей. — Ему? 

— Е-ему? — потерянно переспрашивает тётя Лим, а Мингю даже не пытается скрыть своё замешательство.

— Да, ему.

— Кто это? — довольно-таки невоспитанно, в фамильярном стиле спрашивает тётя Лим, не изменяя себе.

— Это мой... парень, — Вону выдаёт это медленно, до конца не веря, что он правда это делает. Не с лёгким на подъём Рейвеном, не со старым знакомым Сынчолем, а с чёртовым Мингю, который психует от элементарного надолго задержавшегося на нём взгляда. — Невест нет, есть... жених, — дальше Вону поворачивается к Мингю и с нескрываемым отчаянием шепчет предупреждение своим следующим действиям: — Прошу, только не убей меня за это. 

Мингю стоит слишком далеко, общее настроение у него не особо расположенное на разговор, и тётя Лим тоже это понимает — та ещё профессиональная сплетница, она с рвением, которому могут позавидовать многие, изучает Мингю. Понимает это и Вону, поэтому, на свой страх и риск, притягивает Мингю к себе ближе за бабочку — просовывает указательный палец за ленту и грубо тянет — чем сбивает всю свою недавнюю работу. Мингю, явно этого не ожидав, едва не падает и по инерции подрывается к Вону. 

— Н-но... Как, — вот теперь тётя Лим верит: её глаза так и бегают по очереди по двум мужчинам перед ней, надолго останавливаются на Мингю, который так и остался со сгорбленными плечами рядом с Вону. — Родители... 

— О, никто не знает, тётя Лим. Я первой доверился Вам. 

— То есть... Те слухи... — сложно сказать, больше ли тётя Лим сейчас разочарована или по-настоящему шокирована. На её лице, сменяясь каждую секунду, будто кадры фотоплёнки, отражаются все существующие у человека эмоции. —  
... Это правда? На последнем году школы... 

Вону не требуется много времени, чтобы понять, о чём она говорит. Он помнит и без уточнений. В старшей школе он был вынужден начать встречаться с Джуён — они сходили на несколько свиданий, поцеловались даже пару раз, и Вону был должен каждый день провожать её домой — а потом ему надоел этот цирк, и он всё закончил. Обиженная Джуён, не желая оставаться с репутацией «брошенки», немедленно распустила по всей школе слух о том, что они расстались, потому что Вону гей, видимо, заодно сообщив об этом и матери. 

— Что ты... гей... — последнее слово тётя Лим шепчет испуганно, распахнув глаза. 

— М, да. Наверное, да. — Вону, осмелев из-за того, что Мингю не бьёт его за такой чрезмерный контакт, отпускает бабочку в покое и, ведя рукой по лацканам пиджака, приобнимает Мингю за шею, вместе с этим прижавшись ещё ближе.

— Но... Джуён... Как же... Так... — продолжает растерянно бормотать тётя Лим.

— Тётя Лим- — Вону осекается, поскольку Мингю очень сильно, даже жёстко сжимает его бок, зацепив ногтями за тонкую ткань рубашки. — Жизнь непредсказуема.

Вону с улыбкой для тёти Лим поворачивает голову к Мингю и жалобно цедит _умоляю_ , вложив во взгляд всё отчаяние. Удивительно, но это срабатывает — Мингю смотрит нечитаемо в ответ, а затем проскальзывает ладонью дальше Вону под пиджак, собственнически приобняв за бок и вынуждая Вону от неожиданности втянуть живот. Тётя Лим прослеживает за этим движением взглядом, а следом, встретившись им с Мингю и чего-то испугавшись, громко ахает.

— Нам пора, — Вону поднимает вверх указательный палец, намекая на начавшуюся медленную песню. — До встречи, тётя Лим.

Отстранившись от Мингю, Вону не то, что убегает, он улетает в сторону танцующих. Мингю, как он чувствует, следует за ним. Они останавливаются в углу импровизированной площадки для танцев, где из-за отсутствия окон темно, а ещё одна цветочная композиция, что немного поменьше, закрывает обзор на танцующих людям в другой стороне зала. Вону заставляет себя сфокусировать взгляд на уже знакомых золотистых фонариках и дышать. Дышать так, чтобы темнота прояснилась, и мерзкая грязь, которая ощущается в горле всегда после подобных разговоров, ушла. Он не успевает толком вдохнуть полной грудью, как перед ним появляется Мингю. И взгляд его очевидно не несёт ничего хорошего.

— Она смотрит.

— Что?

— Эта женщина. — Мингю подходит ближе. Разница их роста совсем несущественна, её почти нет, но сейчас Вону кажется, будто тот наседает, вжимает в пол. — Ты хотел танец.

— Я-

Вону ожидал чего угодно, но только не этого — Мингю обхватывает его талию под пиджаком крепко, сжимает ткань рубашки чуть ли не до треска. И поднимает обе брови, словно насмехаясь без усмешки: _ты сам затащил меня в это дерьмо, а теперь идёшь на попятную_. Вону ловит его посыл очень явно и нерешительно обвивает его шею руками. Между ними такое огромное расстояние, что может поместиться ещё один человек, Мингю двигается механически влево-вправо, направив взгляд куда-то за спину Вону, а Вону сжимает пальцы в замок до противной боли. Его сердце сильно стучит, отдаётся в ушах, и толком неясно почему — это или всё ещё не ушедшие последствия разговоров с Чон Дальми и тётей Лим или одно только присутствие Мингю столь близко. Тот, не считая одного случая на задании, никогда не проявлял никакой враждебности, но Вону каждый день видит, как тот обращается с остальными. Вону не боится Мингю, однако сейчас ему жутко. От Мингю так и идёт этот жар недовольства, сжимающие ткань рубашки ладони как всегда горячие, а лицо сосредоточенное. Вону боится последствий из-за своих «гениальных» решений.

Буквально уже через половину песни Мингю отпускает его и делает огромный шаг назад. Ладони Вону так беспомощно и повисают в воздухе, после чего он сжимает их в кулаки.

— Она ушла. Теперь я хочу-

— Мингю, я... — это всё слишком — и разговор с Чон Дальми, и разговор с тётей Лим, и теперь _это_. Он так и знал, что у него не получится. — Я... 

Всплеснув руками с тихим _прости_ , Вону обессиленно рычит и молча уходит в сторону другого входа. Как он помнит, где-то там был выход на большой балкон, и он направляется именно туда. На месте Вону понимает, что ему везёт — изначально дверь на балкон прикрыта, и там никого не оказывается. Значит, он сможет побыть один.

Вону всегда некомфортно от высоты, какой бы она не была, но сейчас он свешивается с толстых, из мутного материала перил балкона и глубоко выдыхает — то, что в зале, куда страшнее. Он знал, что это его мир точно с появления на свет, и даже рождение младшей сестры это не изменило. Минхи готовили минимум к выгодному замужеству, максимум — к вице-президенству компании, а Вону — к безоговорочному наследству. Несмотря на большую нагрузку, в целом на них не давили — они росли как обычные дети с полной свободой и без каких-либо ограничений. Наверное, поэтому Вону пусть и смиренно готовился к своей роли, а в глубине себя явно осознавал, что он не подходит. Он говорил то, что от него хотели услышать, делал то, что ждали, но он знал, что это не его слова и не его поступки. Вону всегда чувствовал себя лишним в этом мире, но мысли о том, что у него нет выбора и это его место, странным образом успокаивали. Теперь же, спустя время, он видит себя лишним ещё явнее, однако теперь ему не нужно стараться подойти. За чертой этого мира он наконец-то может быть собой.

За спиной на секунду слышится лёгкий взрыв шума вечера, затем дверь знакомо щёлкает, когда замок ударяется о раму, и после раздаются осторожные шаги. Вону не поднимает голову на звук, решив сделать вид, что ничего слышал, и продолжает глубоко вдыхать по-приятному прохладный вечерний воздух. Огни дороги красиво мерцают, здания отзываются светлыми глазами-окнами, а совсем отдалённый, едва слышимый шёпот знакомой музыки напоминает ему, что он не один. Тёмным вечером всегда так — не видишь никого, но чувствуешь, что кто-то рядом точно есть.

— Ты вроде боялся.

— Не такой высоты, — с готовностью отвечает Вону, не поворачиваясь, но при этом зная, что Мингю подходит ближе. Конечно, кто же ещё.

Мингю облокачивается о перила совсем рядом — они чуть локтями не сталкиваются — и смотрит вперёд. Поначалу Вону кажется, что тот пришёл, чтобы продолжить тему непонятного танца, но нет — скосив глаза, Вону замечает, какое у того спокойное лицо. Умиротворённое. Мингю тоже глубоко вдыхает, шумно, и смотрит на улицу вниз.

— Ты в порядке?

— Наверное, — медленно, скорее, нехотя отвечает Вону и перестаёт свисать с балкона. Поставив локти на перила, он тоже смотрит вниз. Вону хотел бы рассказать о том, как на душе паршиво и тяжело, просто сказать это вслух, чтобы стало легче, но кто станет его слушать? Внезапно ему становится плохо из-за своего поведения, и это вынуждает его неконтролируемо выпалить, только бы убрать это чувство: — Прости за этот цирк. Я... запаниковал и смог додуматься только до этого. Иначе от тёти Лим не избавиться. Её пугают разговоры о моей личности жизни, если это не Джуён, её дочь, а ещё её, видимо, очень сильно беспокоит моя ориентация, не может быть такого, что бы я не был влюблен в её дочь, значит, замешано что-то другое. Эта песня длится не первый год, и я был готов, просто не знал, как именно её отпугнуть.

Вону замечает, как вдалеке на дороге образуется пробка. Раздаётся едва слышимый сигнал машины, и вот остальные подхватывают, создавая целый недовольный хор. Засмотревшись на пробку, не моргая, Вону говорит это вслух чисто себе, будто позабыв о Мингю рядом:

— Наверное, теперь пойдут слухи. И танец это подтвердит, но беспокоит ли это меня? Все будут думать, что я гей. Важно ли это мне? 

— Тебе действительно нравятся только мужчины? 

— Мне никто не нравится. Ни мужчины, ни женщины, — моргнув, Вону выходит из оцепенения и поворачивает голову к Мингю, который уже наблюдает за ним. Это информация не для его ушей, но что уж делать, раз сам сказал. — В смысле... Я не вижу в этом смысл. Любовь, влюблённость, отношения... Меня это не интересует. Есть вещи куда важнее, чем... это. 

Отвернувшись обратно к Итэвону, Вону продолжает наблюдать за тем, как пробка медленно рассасывается. Он погружается в бессмысленные мысли, и только потом до него доходит вся абсурдность произошедшего диалога. И снова Мингю узнал о нём то, что никто не знает. Зачем ему вообще эта информация?

— Теперь моя очередь. Я могу задать один вопрос. И получить честный ответ, — заявляет Вону, наставив на Мингю указательный палец. — Играем по правилам.

Мингю, удивляя, сразу кивает и в ожидании смотрит на Вону. Вону смотрит в ответ, не зная, за что зацепиться.

— Зачем ты так рано снял повязку? — взгляд останавливается на левом плече. У него была огромная власть узнать всё, что угодно, и снова он спрашивает практически то же самое.

— Она мешала костюму. Это мешало миссии. 

— Но это же неудобно, — Мингю не реагирует, будто не слышит. — И больно.

Мингю пожимает плечами, направив взгляд на свою левую руку. Вону присоединяется к нему, только смотрит уже на свою. А, может, это была бы и не рука, может, если бы не Мингю, ему попали бы в грудь. В какой-нибудь жизненно важный орган. Вону кладёт руку на грудь, чувствует ритм своего успокоившегося сердца и внезапно понимает, как же всё это глупо. Он переживает о совершенно бессмысленных вещах. Уже завтра он благополучно забудет разговор с матерью, не вспомнит давно забытое лицо тёти Лим и не будет больше чувствовать себя лишним. То, что он делает, вот, что действительно важно. Он никогда не должен об этом забывать. 

— _Вону, Мингю, где вы_? — вызывает Рейвен. — _Все уже собираются к месту презентации_. 

— Сейчас придём, — отвечает Вону и, убрав руку от уха, разворачивается к Мингю. — Нам пора... 

Его взгляд падает Мингю ниже подбородка, прямо на расхлябанную бабочку. 

— Позволь я... поправлю, — пальцы Вону суетливо исправляют его же недоразумение, справляясь всего за несколько секунд. Себе он почему-то так быстро не смог помочь. — Готово. 

Вону знает, что за ним вновь наблюдают, и также вновь делает вид, что ничего не замечает. Так и не узнав реакцию Мингю на подобную вольность, он отталкивается от перил и первым покидает балкон. 

В зале Мингю его нагоняет, и они вместе доходят до места презентации. Найти в плотной толпе Суа, Рейвена и Сынчоля занимает какое-то время, но совсем скоро команда собирается вместе. Они располагаются не в первом ряду, но близко: Суа — впереди, Мингю — позади всех, а Вону сбоку. 

— Надеюсь, это будет быстро, — выдыхает Рейвен, дёрнув головой. — Мы потратили на это слишком много времени. 

— А ты чего вообще жалуешься? — дует губы Суа, обернувшись к нему. — Ты единственный, кому вообще было весело здесь. 

Рейвен в согласии ухмыляется, но больше ничего не говорит, спрятав скрещенные руки под мышках. Сынчоль, что стоял от него слева, сейчас меняется с ним местами, чтобы оказаться поближе к Вону. 

— С Кан Хёнджо не удалось поговорить? — осторожно спрашивает он, склонившись к уху.

— Нет, я его даже не видел... А стоило?

Сынчоль в ответ легкомысленно пожимает плечами, но смотрит при этом прямо в душу, взгляд передаёт невысказанные, но вполне понятные слова.

— Возможно, сегодня не лучшее время для этого, — Сынчоль подбадривающе похлопывает по спине. — Но мы разберёмся.

— Думаешь, в ближайшее время появится возможность ещё с ним пересечься?

— Конечно. Позже в офисе поймёшь почему.

Вону хочется верить Сынчолю. Он всегда относился к нему с пренебрежением и снисходительной улыбкой, но сейчас он видит в нём свой путь наверх. Проводника, что приведёт его к правде.

Над площадкой для презентации загораются софиты, и они оба, тем самым заканчивая разговор, обращают внимание на оказавшегося за кафедрой для выступлений Кан Хёнджо. На этот раз микрофон не прикреплён к ней, мужчина уверенно держит его в руках.

— Всем доброго вечера, с кем мне пока не удалось поговорить лично. Рад видеть всех старых друзей, а кого-то, может, и впервые. Тогда рад вдвойне, — начинает Кан Хёнджо со своей уже наскучившей яркой улыбкой. Вживую он выглядит так же, как и на экране — хорошо уложенные волосы, солидный вид и массивные широкие плечи. — Надеюсь, Вы искренне наслаждаетесь сегодняшним вечером. Этим мы обязаны моим прекрасным коллегам — «JJ ON»!

По залу разносятся стройные аплодисменты, но Вону из упрямства не смотрит в сторону направленного луча софита. Вместо этого он разглядывает Кан Хёнджо, однако это ничего не даёт — на его лбу всё ещё не появилось _я виновен_. Интересно, а при личном общении он будет таким же обходительным и обворожительным?

— Также благодаря их поддержке у меня есть возможность сегодня продемонстрировать Вам первый черновик. Буду рад, если после презентации появятся ещё желающие помочь проекту. Я открыт для любых предложений, — продолжает Кан Хёнджо. — Давайте приступим?

На плоском экране среднего размера, расположенном ниже кафедры на этом же возвышении, появляются текст, диаграммы, схемы и сравнительные таблицы. Так же было и на встрече акционеров. Только теперь это действительно важно, и Вону со своим плохим зрением с такого расстояния пытается высмотреть хоть что-то.

— Никаких серьёзных цифр, подсчётов и подробных этапов эксперимента. Я всё ещё не хочу допустить утечки информации, надеюсь, Вы меня понимаете и не воспринимаете это за оскорбление. Зачем нам сегодня скучные технические данные, верно? Я бы хотел поделиться с Вами уже готовыми наработками. Но перед этим стоит рассказать про основную идею проекта. 

Вону бросает свои жалкие попытки рассмотреть хоть что-то и вместо этого обращает внимание на вышедших на площадку людей. Это мужчина в спортивной форме бойца боевых искусств, хрупкая девушка в простой майке и штанах и мужчина, похожий то ли на доктора, то ли на учёного — квадратные очки, белые латексные перчатки, белый безукоризненный халат и стянутая на подбородок медицинская маска.

— Несколько лет назад я задумался о том, что ещё можно привнести в этот мир, чтобы улучшить его. Улучшение при этом должно было идти именно от человека. Я решил, что хватит менять одни только вещи вокруг. И подумал: «а возможно ли в таком случае улучшить нас самих?». Создать что-то, что поможет нам перестать быть слабыми, больными. Беспомощными. Поможет наконец сделать шаг вперёд и выйти на новую ступень развития человечества. И тогда, после миллиона проб и ошибок, на свет появилась «Кубик» — сыворотка, способная изменить каждого из нас. 

Мужчина в белом халате открывает металлическую коробку у себя в руках и достаёт обычный шприц с тёмно-красным содержимым, благовенно его всем демонстрируя. В это время на площадку выходит ещё несколько человек, которые принимаются расставлять разные предметы — кирпичи с деревянной подставкой, камни, разбрасывают теннисные мячи. 

— К сожалению, сейчас я могу предоставить Вам лишь примерный состав вещества, но могу сразу заверить, что всё безопасно. Конечно, без побочных эффектов никуда, но мы ищем решение. Самое главное, что нужный нам эффект уже достигнут, — Кан Хёнджо призывно машет хрупкой женщине и бойцу. — Мистер Джин и мисс Нам, давайте проведём небольшой эксперимент. 

Названные мужчина и девушка кланяются Кан Хёнджо и гостям вечера, а после встают перед установленными на специальных подставках кирпичами. Мистер Джин долго готовится, собирается, и только потом у него получается разбить кирпич на неровные половины с неприятным скрежетом. Мисс Нам почти что и не пробует — она бьёт кирпич и кулаком, и ладонью, но ничего не выходит. Скривившись от боли, она демонстрирует всем содранную на костяшках кожу. 

— Мистер Джин занимается боевыми искусствами почти двадцать лет. Мисс Нам же ни разу в жизни не занималась ничем подобным. Данная ситуация весьма показательна — всем нам когда-то приходится разбить свой кирпич и буквально, и образно. Разница в предоставленных возможностях очевидна, однако мистер Джин здесь также в невыгодном положении: тамешивари — это лишь техника. Это боевое искусство. Никто не станет в повседневной жизни разбивать кирпич. Да это и не нужно... Но как бы изменилась наша жизнь, если бы мы _могли_ разбивать кирпичи? Если бы мы были настолько сильными, что нас ничто не могло остановить?

Будто по команде, мужчина в белом халате подходит к мисс Нам и достаёт один шприц. Та с готовностью откидывает хвост на другое плечо, и мужчина в белом халате медленно вводит ей вещество в шею.

— Кирпич в подобном случае — всего лишь метафора. Однако я продолжал и продолжаю задавать себе эти вопросы каждый день. Ответ за это время так и не изменился — всё и правда начинается с нас самих. _Изнутри_. 

Кан Хёнджо говорит так складно и уверенно, что ему хочется верить. Вону оглядывает гостей вокруг и понимает, что не ему одному так кажется — он видит одни только вдохновлённые, внимающие глаза. 

— Спешу Вас расстроить уже изначально — эффект сыворотки пока непостоянен. Хватает на несколько часов, установленный нами максимум — три дня. Передозировок и смертельных случаев не выявлено, — мисс Нам разминает шею, плечи и, минуя установленный на специальной подставке кирпич, подходит к одному из больших камней, что расположены ближе к ограждению. — Противопоказаний, кроме стандартных, нет. Чтобы «Кубик» сработала, хватает несколько минут или даже секунд. У каждого это индивидуально, на данный момент алгоритм выясняем. Прошу заметить, никаких внешних проявлений. Сыворотка незаметна в использовании. На данном этапе работы «Кубика» побочных эффектов никаких не установлено. Повторюсь, сейчас я не могу рассказать Вам полный алгоритм действия сыворотки, как проходят все процессы и что на это влияет, но я могу Вам показать. Мисс Нам, продолжайте, пожалуйста. 

Девушка кивает и разминает ранее использованную руку. Далее она наклоняется к камню и легонько бьёт по нему «щелбаном», после чего происходит невероятное — камень даёт сильную трещину.

— Какого... — удивлённо тянет Рейвен, так и не закончив. У Вону примерно такая же реакция, он смотрит на камень и не может понять, как это произошло. 

Ещё раз размяв запястье, мисс Нам нажимает на камень кулаком сильнее, из-за чего тот с жутким грохотом разламывается, в воздухе вспыхивает каменная крошка.

— И это _она_ сделала? — не веря, бормочет самой себе Суа, которая с девушкой на площадке почти одной комплекции.

— Именно так я и хочу изменить мир. Сделать _нас_ сильнее. Выносливее. Быстрее. Совершеннее. — Кан Хёнджо возвращает внимание гостей обратно на экран. — На данный момент все показатели приблизительны, но, спешу Вас заверить, это точно не рубеж. В наших планах создать идеал. Совершенно нового человека.

Вону подаётся немного вперёд, наивно надеясь что-то разобрать. Как он понимает, на экране представлен сравнительный анализ показателей мисс Нам до и после принятия сыворотки. После принятия показатели действительно выше, Вону, может, и понимает не всё, но то, что он понимает, заставляет его брови удивлённо подняться. Такое вообще возможно? Не бывает таких людей. Узнать бы из любопытства, что в этой сыворотке, да учитывая скрытность и паранойю Кан Хёнджо, придётся изрядно попотеть. И не факт, что потом им это вообще пригодится.

— И в этом всё дело? В сыворотке? — спрашивает Суа, отклонившись назад к мужчинам. — Это и есть тот грандиозный секретный проект? 

— Дело не в сыворотке, — в своей манере странно изъясняться говорит Сынчоль, наклонившись к Суа в ответ. — А в том, что последует за ней.

Мингю и Вону воздерживаются от высказываний, Рейвен тоже молчит, в задумчивости дёрнув головой. Обхватив подбородок пальцами, он в упор смотрит на статистику показателей на экране.

— Основное назначение «Кубика» — использование во всех структурах и сферах нашей жизни. Абсолютно повсеместное. Она не будет специализированной. Я хочу подарить эту возможность всем, — мисс Нам, переместившаяся обратно к кирпичу, ломает его на две половины так же легко, как например, свежую буханку хлеба. Кирпич щёлкает, как зубочистка. — Представьте, как изменится жизнь людей, для которых срок выполнения работы является самым важным. Или как это сможет улучшить жизнь группам людей, которым очень часто приходится работать на износ. Или, например, как это сможет кого-то защитить в подходящий момент..... Абсолютно каждый может придумать ей своё применение. «Кубик» — всего лишь инструмент, что позволит достигнуть ста процентов использования наших способностей. Это не дверь в идеальное будущее. Это ручка, которую Вы самостоятельно вставите в дверь, самостоятельно провернёте и окажитесь там, где и заслуживаете быть. 

Дальше идёт короткая презентация улучшенной реакции — мисс Нам ловко ловит все направленные в неё теннисные мячи на любой скорости и дальности и даже не выдыхается. Многих гостей подобное приводит в восторг — Вону улавливает краем уха, как где-то сзади два мужских голоса обсуждают, как было бы неплохо использовать это во время тренировок. Обсуждения идут и впереди, слов уже не разобрать, однако интонация такая же довольная. Кажется, многим подобная идея пришлась по душе.

— Когда я упомянул, что сыворотка может использоваться в любых сферах жизни, я это и имел в виду. Буквально. Значит ли это, что и оружием «Кубик» вполне способна быть? — улыбка Кан Хёнджо усиливается, когда до него доходит ропот с первых рядов: наверняка многие этого ждали. Даже Вону не будет отпираться и говорить, что ему не стало любопытно, о каком новом виде оружия идёт речь. Но сыворотка? Если человек просто станет сильнее и выносливее, это не оружие. 

— Ну-ка, послушаем, — выдыхает Рейвен со скептической интонацией и скрещивает руки на груди. — Пока что сыворотка выглядит интересно, но не опасно. 

— Улучшенные человеческие показатели — это не опасно для тебя? — Суа оборачивается с поднятой бровью. 

— Человек ни каким образом не может быть сильнее оружия. 

— У «Кубика» есть ещё одна приятная особенность. Что может дать увеличенная доза сыворотки? Ещё лучшие показатели? — Кан Хёнджо не согласно качает головой, пока на площадке снова происходят непонятные приготовления — все сломанные демонстрационные предметы убирают, на мистера Джина надевают непонятный плотный костюм, похожий на защитный костюм для фигурантов и дрессировщиков собак, с большим квадратным уплотнителем на груди, а мисс Нам на виски и запястья прикрепляют небольшие круглые передатчики. Мужчина в белом халате пока так и остаётся в стороне. — Возможно, но не с «Кубиком». Изначально, конечно, моя команда посчитала, что это побочный эффект, но затем выяснилось, что это не недостаток. Это особенность работы сыворотки на центральную нервную систему человека. Это следующий этап.

С этими словами мужчина в белом халате подходит к мисс Нам и вводит вещество до самого конца — до этого для презентации было использовано совсем немного, меньше одной трети шприца. 

— Прошу Вас обратить внимание на пульс мисс Нам... Мисс Нам, пожалуйста, не вольнуйтесь, — Кан Хёнджо низко хихикает, и это подхватывает несколько рядов рядом. Пульс девушки и правда увеличивается, она и со стороны выглядит взволнованной. — На этом этапе сыворотке хватает ещё меньше времени, чтобы вступить в реакцию с организмом.

Сначала не происходит ничего, а затем мисс Нам неожиданно для всех (кто-то в зале ахает) падает на колени. Она тяжело, рвано дышит, будто пытается что-то выкашлять из лёгких, по лбу и вискам стекают капли пота. Кан Хёнджо молча показывает на экран ещё раз, где показатели пульса подскочили настолько высоко, что уже просто невозможно. Мисс Нам скребёт ногтями мягкое покрытие площадки, низко утробно стонет, а в следующее мгновение — ничего. Воцаряется полная тишина, пока она медленно поднимается на ноги.

— Смотрите, её пульс... — взволнованно шепчет Суа, и Вону кажется, что его снова подводит зрение — ритм сердца настолько слабый, что почти незаметен. После минуты отсчёта на экране появляется невероятная цифра «39». Вону не врач, но даже он понимает, что это невозможно. При таком пульсе обычный человек не смог бы даже элементарно держать себя в вертикальном положении. 

— Мисс Нам, — звонко зовёт Кан Хёнджо в образовавшейся тишине. — Убейте мистера Джина. Мне нужно его сердце. 

Кто-то в толпе снова удивлённо вздыхает. Когда мисс Нам медленно разворачивается к мистеру Джину, её пульс всё ещё слабый. Никто толком и понять ничего не успевает, она моментально оказывается около мужчины и яростно отбрасывает его в сторону, из-за чего тот улетает в противоположную сторону площадки и жёстко ударяется об ограждение, съехав вниз. Мистер Джин старается держать лицо, но всё же не получается, и он кривится от боли. Мисс Нам же до сих пор будто в трансе — пульс замедленный даже после такого удара, лицо спокойное, а глаза стеклянные, словно она не здесь, не с ними. Не считая самого удара, все остальные её движения замедленные, неуклюжие. Она словно марионетка. 

Добравшись до мистера Джина, мисс Нам медленно опускается перед ним на колени, её взгляд фокусируется на груди мужчины. 

— Ой! — Суа неосознанно испуганно отодвигается назад, подальше от площадки, когда мисс Нам голой рукой по-дикому ломает уплотнитель на защитном костюме мистера Джина и вырывает бутафорское сердце. Рейвен и Сынчоль, не сговариваясь, в успокаивающем жесте кладут ей на надплечья ладони. 

Повисает ещё более глубокая тишина. Наверное, Вону как и все должен ошарашенно наблюдать за тем, как мисс Нам всё с таким же пустым лицом сжимает в кулаке сердце до тех пор, пока она не рассыпается в крошку, но он продолжает следить за так и не поменявшимся пульсом. Это невозможно. Что-то здесь не так. 

— Новый вид оружия — это мы с Вами. Мы, обычные люди. Стоит только немного подтолкнуть, и человек становится непобедимым, — мисс Нам поднимает раскрытую руку, с которой осыпаются остатки крошек бутафорского сердца, и гости неуверенно хлопают. Вону переводит взгляд на команду — Суа выглядит сбитой с толку, Сынчоль — сосредоточенным, и только Мингю с Рейвеном не кажутся впечатлёнными. — Я не изобретаю велосипед. Я изобретаю шины, которые увеличат скорость и прочность колёс. Солдаты и агенты специального назначения, телохранители и любые другие сотрудники силовых структур становятся невероятной силой, которой не нужно никакое дополнительное оружие. Их невероятная сила подпитывается их собственной, все их умения становятся оружием, _Вашим_ оружием. Именно _Вы_ будете управлять силой Ваших подчинённых.

И тут Вону понимает, зачем был нужен пульс. Кан Хёнджо хотел показать, что всё это взаправду. Что мисс Нам себя не контролировала и не понимала, что делала, она была его послушной боевой марионеткой. Неужели в этом весь смысл — в подчинении и управлении людьми? Этого Кан Хёнджо и добивается? Создать армию из марионеток, которые могут уничтожить мир голыми руками?

— Несмотря на хороший костяк идеи, проект всё же сыроват, — продолжает спокойным, чуть радостным тоном Кан Хёнджо, будто и не было сейчас никакого «бутафорского» убийства. Он наблюдает за мельтешайшими по площадке подчинёнными — мистера Джина уносят на носилках, мисс Нам уводят трое здоровых мужчин, а ещё несколько человек убирают последствия презентации. — И я был искренне рад сегодня поделиться с Вами первым готовым черновиком. Конечно же, это лишь малая часть. И всех желающих помочь проекту я бы хотел пригласить в одну из наших лабораторий, чтобы Вы лично убедились в исследованиях, посмотрели, как мы работаем изнутри, и что вообще такое «Кубик». С датой определимся позже. Ну а на этом всё на сегодня! Хочу ещё раз Вас поблагодарить за уделённые нам внимание и время. Также благодарим в ответ и мисс Нам и мистера Джина за прекрасную презентацию!

— Так-так, это знак, что нам пора, — Сынчоль утягивает Вону и Мингю назад, Рейвен и Суа подтягиваются следом. Аплодирующая толпа, которая, наоборот, тянется вперёд, к площадке презентации, свободно пропускает их. — Скоро сюда запустят репортёров и начнут делать фотографии, что нам совсем не нужно. Надеюсь, все успели хорошенько насладиться шоу? 

— Подожди, — Вону вырывается, чем заставляет всех остановиться. — Мне нужно попрощаться с госпожой Мун.

— Можешь попрощаться и потом?

— Нет. — Твёрдо остаётся на своём Вону. Ему тошнотворна одна только мысль о том, что госпожа Мун замешана во всём этом. Он должен предупредить её, что Кан Хёнджо нельзя доверять. — Я должен её увидеть.

— Хорошо, — смягчается Сынчоль. — Давай ток бегом. Мы тебя подождём здесь.

Вону кивает и, умудрившись врезаться в трёх людей одним только поворотом корпуса, убегает в сторону основного входа. Раз скоро прибудут ещё гости, логично рассуждает Вону, она должна быть где-то там. Если нет, он вернётся к месту презентации.

Вону добегает до дверей, но так госпожу Мун и не встречает. Судорожно набирая номер по памяти, он уносится обратно и выискивает её взглядом, благо его высокий рост позволяет смотреть большинству гостям поверх головы. Он оббегает половину зала, делает несколько кругов вокруг цветочной композиции и только потом находит госпожу Мун; женщина стоит у стены и что-то быстро строчит на планшете. Она уже собирается уходить, как на неё налетает Вону, чем сильно пугает.

— Вону! Мальчик мой! — госпожа Мун переводит дух и убирает планшет от груди. — Что такое?

— Не доверяйте Кан Хёнджо, — раз у него не много времени, он решает не ходить вокруг да около. — Пусть его образ идеального мужчины Вас не обманывает.

— И не собиралась, — госпожа Мун, кажется, совсем не удивлена ни словам, ни спешке Вону. — Ни разговаривать, ни доверять.

— Ни разговаривать?

— Ох, сотрудничеством с «Free Dom Comp» занимаются только твои родители. Я в стороне. 

— Правда? — Вону чувствует странную радость, смешанную с грустью. — Я надеюсь, они знают, что делают.

— Я тоже, — тяжело вздыхает женщина. — Этот Кан Хёнджо кажется... «мутным». 

— То, что он замышляет... Супер сыворотка, оружие из живых людей... Несмотря на убедительную презентацию, всё это звучит слишком фантастично, чтобы поверить. 

Госпожа Мун смотрит на Вону с непонятной гордостью в глазах, а затем легонько треплет его волосы.

— Вону-я, как же ты вырос. Уже интересуешься взрослыми делами. Это связано с твоими друзьями?

— Да, мы работаем над... кое-чем, — следующие слова Вону заставляет себя произнести, пусть всё его естество отказывается. — Передайте это им тоже. Пусть будут осторожны.

— Ты можешь сам им это сказать, — пробует госпожа Мун с кислой улыбкой: она пытается, но сама себе не верит. 

— Нет, я не... я не могу.

— Вону, от одного ма-аленького разговора ничего плохого не случится. Хотя бы попробуй.

— ...Я уже. Я столкнулся с... Чон Дальми.

— Правда? И как всё прошло? — осторожным негромким голосом спрашивает госпожа Мун.

— Спросила, чем я занимаюсь. Попросила вернуться домой. Я отказался.

Лицо госпожи Мун смягчается, заметно, что она хочет что-то сказать, но в итоге продолжает лишь слушать.

— Я не могу, госпожа Мун, — голос срывается на полушёпот, Вону не пытается говорить громче. — Иначе они снова, как и тогда, будут пытаться меня остановить. А я этого не хочу. Я не хочу иметь с этой семьёй ничего общего.

— Подожди, — госпожа Мун поднимает свободную руку в просьбе замолчать и встряхивает головой, тем самым собираясь с мыслями — её давняя привычка. — Скажи мне... Ты возобновил расследование?

— ...Не прекращал.

— Ох, мальчик мой, — госпожа Мун всплёскивает руками и прижимает ладонь к губам, в глазах появляются слёзы. — Ты правда это делаешь?

— Да, — в носу щиплет, и Вону часто моргает, что, конечно, не помогает. — Каждую возможную минуту.

— Вону...

Госпожа Мун также пытается остановить слёзы, планшет чуть не падает из её рук.

— Спасибо, — одними губами произносит она и улыбается. — Ты единственный, кто у неё остался.

— Знаю, — горько хмыкает Вону, пытаясь этим немного разбавить атмосферу.

— Она была бы тебе благодарна. Минхи бы... гордилась тобой, — госпожа Мун мягко кладёт ладонь Вону на щёку. — Наша девочка заслуживает правосудия.

— _Малыш Вону, нам пора_.

— Мне нужно уходить, госпожа Мун. В смысле, насовсем. У нас с друзьями... планы. 

— Да, да, конечно, — и не договорив толком, женщина бросается крепко Вону обнимать. — Не сдавайся. Мы с Минхи верим в тебя. 

— Хорошо, — Вону обнимает в ответ ещё крепче двумя руками.

— Уходите через другой вход, через который ты прошёл со своим прелестным другом, — _и в каком это месте Мингю прелестный?_ — Думаю, спешите вы не просто так. 

— А ключ-

— Потом отдашь, — отстранившись, госпожа Мун отмахивается, а следом задорно улыбается. — Будет повод ещё увидеться.

— Договорились, — слабая улыбка касается глаз Вону. Он сжимает ключ в ладони, лента свободно болтается, когда он глубоко кланяется женщине. — Спасибо за всё ещё раз.

— Больше не пропадай, а? Хоть раз в полгода эсэмэсочку отправь, чтоб я хоть знала, что ты ещё живой. И больше ешь! Никаких чтобы торчащих костей! — прикрикивает на прощание госпожа Мун, ущипнув за рёбра. — И поменьше тебе друзей, которые «пищат» на рамках!

— Окей! — Вону смеётся, показав госпоже Мун знак сердца пальцами. — До встречи!

— Пока, пока, маленький ВонВу!

Крепко сжимая ключ в ладони так, что острые края неприятно впиваются в кожу, Вону уносится в ту сторону, где оставил команду. Пока он прощался с госпожой Мун, те немного переместились — он чуть не пробегает мимо, но Рейвен вовремя ловит его за рукав, заставив притормозить.

— Наконец-то! — возмущается Сынчоль, но не по-настоящему, а типично в своём характере ломая комедию. — ...Ладно, отправляемся.

— Пойдём другим путём, — Вону показывает всем ключ. — Госпожа Мун сказала, что так будет лучше.

— Не имею права сомневаться в решении столь замечательной женщины, — Сынчоль шутливо откланивается, однако интонация голоса совершенно серьёзна. — Господин Чон Вону-щи. Ведите.

Проигнорировав откровенную провокацию Сынчоля, Вону первым направляется в сторону другого выхода. Они минуют площадку для презентации, где толпа до сих пор не разошлась, проходят всего ничего, и Вону резко запинается на ровном месте. Суа из-за этого с тихим _ой_ лицом врезается ему в спину.

— Ты чего? Нужно идти, — Суа обходит Вону, заглядывает ему в лицо и пытается высмотреть, куда направлен его взгляд.

— Да... — скорее на автомате отзывается Вону, следя за тем, как в их сторону идёт высокий мужчина в дорогом хорошем костюме, с медленно появляющейся лысиной и опущенными уголками губ. Он окружен несколькими подчинёнными, и Вону умоляет непонятно кого, чтобы его не заметили.

Они проходят мимо друг друга; только Вону собирается с облегчением перевести дух, как за его спиной раздаётся знакомое покашливание. Человек не просто кашляет, он заставляет остановиться. Обратить на него внимание.

— Вону-я?.. — Суа недоумённо останавливается вслед за Вону, а вместе с ней и все остальные.

— Интересно, что же это за воспитание. Неужели родители не научили его манерам? — этот низкий чистый голос сжимает все внутренности до ничего. Вону кажется, что его уменьшили до размера бисерной бусинки. — Не объяснили его пустой голове, как стоит правильно поприветствовать высокопоставленного человека?

Ноги не сгибаются, голова не работает. Вону заторможенно разворачивается, возвращается к ожидающему его мужчине. Подчинённые расступаются с вежливым поклоном, Вону же не обращает на них никакого внимания и останавливается напротив мужчины, в нескольких шагах.

— Добрый вечер, генеральный директор Чон Джиук-щи, — Вону кланяется на все девяносто градусов и застывает так на время. Мужчина молчит, и Вону из упрямства не спешит разгибаться. Он может простоять в таком положении хоть до рассвета. 

Пауза затягивается. Тогда Вону всё же резко поднимается, спрятав руки за спину, и смотрит мужчине куда-то в район подбородка. 

— Генеральный директор Чон Джиук-щи, — звонко зовёт он, и получает молчание, молчание, одно только молчание. — Искренне прошу прощения, но я должен идти. Я спешу. 

Раздаётся неприятный смешок, а затем Чон Джиук небрежно отмахивается, движение слабое и едва заметное боковым зрением. 

— Хорошего Вам вечера. Всего доброго, — Вону цедит это сквозь зубы, даже не стараясь скрыть истиное отношение к этому человеку, и ещё раз глубоко кланяется. Но на этот раз он не ждёт, а сразу проходит мимо, к ребятам. 

Оказавшись среди лиц, к которым он уже привык, Вону не может сдержаться и испускает испуганно-облегчённый выдох. Быстро взяв себя в руки, он слушает, как у него также быстро стучит сердце, и отдёргивает ладонь от груди. Он прекрасно знает, что на него сейчас смотрят абсолютно все, поэтому скорее вырывается вперёд, чтобы ничего этого не видеть и не чувствовать. Из-за этого он пропускает то, как Рейвен тоскливо смотрит ему вслед и напоследок оборачивается к Чон Джиуку. 

Обратно в офис они добираются куда быстрее — в это время машин на дорогах уже почти нет — и намного тише: у всех на лице так и написано _и что это за проект вообще?_ , никто практически и не разговаривает. Вону использует свой привычный метод отвлечения и думает обо всём, разглядывает ненавистный город и отодвигает от себя любые мысли о родителях. Это прошло. Он больше их не встретит. Вону должен быть сосредоточен на том, что действительно важно — Минхи, помощь Сынчолю, Кан Хёнджо. И больше ничего. 

Переступив порог, все разбредаются по разные стороны, но первый этаж не покидают — Рейвен первым с усталым кряхтением падает в кресло, Сынчоль проходит на кухню, Мингю исчезает у себя, а Вону и Суа садятся на диван. Это был максимально типичный скучный светский вечер, но Вону чувствует себя так, будто из него вытянули все жизненные силы. Прислонившись к спинке дивана, он прикрывает глаза. 

— Эй, Вону-я, — тихо зовут сбоку, а следом в его бедро утыкаются пальчики. Вону открывает глаза. — У тебя всё хорошо? 

— Думаешь нет?

— Ты какой-то поникший, — поджав губы, говорит Суа и убирает руку. — Хочешь, скажу одну глупую глупость, чтобы вызвать у тебя смех?

— Попробуй.

— Госпожа Мун была права — тебе действительно идёт черный цвет. И особенно официальные костюмы, — Вону никак не реагирует, и Суа продолжает: — Давай договоримся? Будешь носить пиджаки и в офисе. Тогда хоть на кого-то здесь будет приятно смотреть.

Непонятно каким образом, но это работает — Вону искренне хмыкает и с теплотой в глазах смотрит на Суа. Минхи тоже всегда твердила ему, что его цвет — только чёрный. На двоих на подготовку к подобным мероприятиям у них был общий бюджет, и он всегда думал, что Минхи подобным образом на нём просто экономит, покупая одинаковые рубашки.

— Я подумаю, — отвечает Вону, и Суа шутливо подмигает. 

— Так, друзья, — Сынчоль возвращается в гостиную с прижатой к открытой шее бутылкой пива. Пиджак он оставил на стуле в кухне. — Давайте здесь кратко переговорим, и отдыхать. Смысла вниз спускаться в офис нет, поздновато уже. 

— Ты нам наконец расскажешь основную цель задания? — подняв брови, интересуется Рейвен и забрасывает руки на спинку кресла.

— Конечно. Ночью всё обмозгуете, а с утра разберёмся со всеми деталями, — Сынчоль показывает успокаивающий жест, убрав бутылку от шеи. — Но сначала хочу узнать ваши мысли. 

— Очень амбициозно, но в целом — в целом! — неплохо. Интересно. Как бы бредово это всё не звучало, сам Кан Хёнджо верит в свой проект, а, значит, в таком случае у него всё получится. 

— Не знаю. Я не уверена, — Суа с сомнением водит плечами. — Слишком всё это хорошо блестит. Непонятное неясное вещество, которое с лёгкостью делает из людей послушных убийц... Не знаю. 

Сынчоль, внимательно выслушав, поворачивается к Вону и вернувшемуся Мингю и, скользнув по ним взглядом, отворачивается обратно. 

— Хорошо. Я вас услышал, — в согласии Сынчоль неосознанно кивает. — А теперь мне нужно, чтобы вы меня внимательно выслушали. Никогда не поздно отказаться, но, если согласиться двигаться дальше, то двигаться надо до самого конца. 

Суа и Рейвен переглядываются — видимо, изначально про выбор не было и слова — а после твёрдо кивают. Вону тоже изображает заинтересованность. 

— Имя заказчика я, к большому разочарованию, так и не могу произнести. А заказ у нас вот такой — уничтожить «Кубик». 

В гостиной повисает непонимающая тишина. Все смотрят на Сынчоля, ожидая продолжения, а он смотрит в ответ, ожидая, пока кто-нибудь что-нибудь скажет. 

— В смысле «Кубик»... Уничтожить черновик или... 

— Нет, Рейвен. Уничтожить «Кубик» полностью. Навсегда. Не оставить и следа, — активно жестикулируя, исправляет Сынчоль. — Стереть с лица Земли. Сделать так, чтобы этого проекта никогда не существовало. 

— Но... Это же дохрена работы, — продолжает хмуро Рейвен, принимаясь загибать пальцы. — Уничтожить все лаборатории, все следы «Кубика», всю документацию, все бумаги, убрать сотрудников, возможно, и Кан Хёнджо... Звучит запарно и сложно выполнимо. 

— Но ты в деле? 

— Конечно. Я не говорил, что это _не_ выполнимо. 

— Замечательно! Мингю! — Сынчоль резво наставляет в его сторону бутылку. — Не буксуем? 

— Жижей в шприце меня не остановить. 

— Супер! Суа? 

— Вся эта затея меня напрягает, — сразу признаётся Суа, кусая ноготь большого пальца. – И пугает. Одно дело — может, украсть образец сыворотки, убрать Кан Хёнджо из игры или помешать планам отдела, но другое — уничтожить огромный миллиардный проект своими руками. Честно, и мысли не было, что мы пойдём так далеко. 

— Что именно тебя пугает, мой милый цветок? 

— Всё, Сынчоль! — в чувствах вскакивает Суа, но тотчас берёт себя в руки и садится обратно, возвращаясь к дурной привычке. — Мы собираемся пойти против самого прибыльного отдела второй по величине компании Кореи. Это не какая-то контора, это «Free Dom Comp». 

— То есть ты отказываешься? 

— Нет! Просто... — Суа запинается, горько вздохнув. — Я переживаю, что у нас не выйдет. Нас слишком мало. Четыре человека против «Free Dom Comp» — это слишком рискованно. 

— Да, Суа, я тебя понимаю. И я с тобой полностью согласен, четверо не справятся... Поэтому нас и пятеро. 

Вону это уже начинает напрягать — все взгляды, будто по команде, опять направлены на него. Ему не нравится это повышенное внимание, и он фокусируется только на Сынчоле. 

— Малыш Вону, я помню, на что мы с тобой договаривались. Ты занимаешься своими делами, изредка нам помогаешь. Но мы не справимся без тебя. Нам нужен ещё один полноценный член команды, который также будет участвовать в заданиях и вне офиса. _Мне_ нужен. 

Эти две недели, проведённые с «Ветеранами», никак не изменили мнение Вону. Он всё ещё в стороне, он не часть их команды. Как он может ей быть, если готов в любую минуту их бросить ради Минхи? До сих пор у него нет ни малейшего желания сотрудничать с этими чужими сомнительными людьми, однако он не настолько глуп, чтобы упускать данную ему возможность. Вону понимает, что одному ему не справится. Ему нужны умения Суа, связи Рейвена и сила Мингю. _Ему_ нужен Сынчоль, чтобы закончить начатое пять лет назад.

— Уже изначально начиная работать с Чхве Сынчолем, ожидаешь чего-то подобного, — ровным голосом говорит Вону, и Сынчоль гримасничает, мол, да, это я, я такой. — Я с вами. Но, Чхве Сынчоль, — взгляд, как и интонация, приобретают холодность. — Не забывай, почему _именно_ я здесь.

— Не бойся, Чон Вону. Я помогу тебе с таким же усердием, с которым ты поможешь нам, — серьёзным тоном отвечает Сынчоль, а после расплывается в дурацкой улыбке. — Отлично. Рад, что все в сборе и никто не откололся. Поскольку это означает только одно — _мы начинаем. И идём до самого конца_.


	10. 00:18

Следующим утром Вону просыпается из-за спама смс-сообщений. Это раскладушка. Сонно пошарив рукой под подушками, в итоге он находит её далеко под одеялом на углу кровати. Вону проверяет входящие, и спамом оказывается несколько десятков смс-сообщений с фотографиями. Они не прогружаются, и приходится всё переотправить на смартфон. Правда, Вону сразу же начинает жалеть о потраченном времени — это фото трёх котов с разных ракурсов.

**+025 75** ****:  
_красивые, правда? о.о_**

Вону качает головой и хочет уже убрать раскладушку, но приходит ещё одно смс-сообщение.

**+025 75** ****:  
_как назвать новенького? мне нравится имя вону._ **

Вону, который всегда был равнодушен к животным, раздумывает, как ответить. Прикрыв на время глаза, тем самым пытаясь смириться, что его разбудили из-за _этого_ , он вслепую печатает ответ:

**Вы:  
_кажется, имя китэсранец ему подходит больше._**

**+025 75** ****:  
_хахп вону а ты изобретательный_**

**+025 75** ****:  
_ну лан уговорил_**

**+025 75** ****:  
_теперт он у нас самый младшенький~~~_**

**+025 75** ****:  
_хочешь пришлю ещё видос где он впервые знакомится с боббиком и сюзи?_**

**Вы:  
_Я выключаю телефон._ **

Конечно, он его не выключает — слишком рискованно. Отбросив уже ненужный телефон в сторону, Вону утыкается лицом в подушку и лежит так какое-то время, но сон не возвращается. Тогда он всё же встаёт и направляется в ванную комнату, которая оказывается занятой.

— Ой, — издаёт звук Вону, встретившись взглядом с чистищей зубы Суа.

— Секунду, Вону-я, я почти всё, — Суа сложно разобрать из-за щётки за щекой. Сплюнув, она повторяет: — Буквально секунду.

— Да, конечно, — Вону прикрывает за собой дверь и прислоняется к стене рядом в ожидании. Полная тишина, и сначала ему кажется, что они с Суа единственные, кто проснулся, но вскоре становится слышно, как кто-то поднимается по лестнице. 

— Доброе утро.

Мингю в своей манере молча смеривает взглядом и проходит на кухню. Вону в ответ тоже разглядывает его с ног до головы и подмечает, что повязка вернулась на раненое плечо. Некое подобие вины всё ещё не ушло, так что это приносит Вону некоторое облегчение.

— Я всё, — дверь открывается, и Суа застревает на пороге. Вону поворачивает к ней голову, и лёгкая улыбка пропадает с его губ. Суа, не обратив на это внимание, зазывающе машет руками, и он следует её приглашению. 

После душа Вону возвращается к себе. Проверив, не писал ли Китэ ещё чего (нет), он переодевается и решает вернуться в гостиную. Состав проснувшихся пока не поменялся — Суа сидит за столом, уткнувшись в телефон, а Мингю занят чем-то у плиты. Вону присоединяется к Суа, усевшись напротив, и также берёт в руки телефон. На «Помпеях» делать нечего, впервые за долгое время, и Вону скучно, но других альтернатив провести время нет (не будет же он болтать с Суа). Он решает проверить, нет ли чего на него — вдруг опять объявились желающие его прибить. Две недели кажутся большим сроком, но в этом мире это как две секунды: народ больно злопамятный. И упёртый. 

С приближением времени завтрака необременённая тишина на этаже так и остаётся. Единственные звуки — они сами. Суа пару раз хихикает, с громким _клац-клац_ всё упорно что-то или кому-то печатая, Мингю шумит всевозможными кухонными и столовыми приборами, масло булькает и шкварчит, а Вону щёлкает языком, заметив, что его ищут для выполнения одного несложного дела. Сам он почти никогда не откликается, потому что это работа Китэ, и за таким соблазнительным заказом может скрываться что угодно. Да и не нуждается в подобной работе он сейчас.

Закончив печатать, Суа отодвигается от телефона и шумно принюхивается, не обращая внимания на то, как Вону странно на неё поглядывает. Её ноздри смешно подрагивают, когда она разворачивается к кухне, обняв спинку стула, и делает слишком глубокий вдох.

— Это анчоусы? — взволнованно вскрикивает Суа, привстав коленом на стул и пытаясь разглядеть, что Мингю готовит. — Мингю, анчоусы?!

Мингю оборачивается и, дёрнув головой едва заметно, возвращается к приготовлению завтрака. Тогда Суа, ахнув, подрывается к нему и ликующе скачет, напоминая щенка перед прогулкой. Не хватает лишь дергающегося хвоста, а так сходство один в один.

— Дай попробовать! Пожалуйста! Ложечку! — клянчит Суа, хлопая своими большими глазами и выпятив нижнюю губу. Зажав телефон в руках, она поднимает указательный палец. — Одну. Маленькую.

Мингю опускает на Суа взгляд с раздражённым вздохом. Поджав губы, он наклоняется к плите и следом подносит к девушке наполненную рыбой и бульоном ложку, держа под ней ладонь, чтобы ничего не разбрызгалось. Мингю опускает руку низко, и Суа не приходится вставать на носочки — подув, она с характерным хлюпаньем всё съедает.

— Ва-а, как вкусно! — сияюще потрясывая кулаками, Суа облизывает губы и возвращается на своё место. Заметив направленный на неё взгляд, спрашивает: — Чего?

— Ничего, — отвечает Вону, стараясь сохранять спокойное выражение лица, и возвращается к «Помпеям».

Когда Мингю заканчивает с приготовлением завтрака, и они с Суа принимаются всё расставлять на стол, на первом этаже появляются оставшиеся члены команды. Рейвен, одетый в спортивные штаны и тёмный анорак, проходит к ним на кухню, чтобы выпить стакан воды. Сняв один беспроводной наушник, он говорит вместо приветствия:

— Сегодня будет жарко. Опять.

— Но в теньке хорошо, — поддерживает обсуждение Сынчоль, спрятав что-то в кармане куртки, и после присоединяется ко всем. Вместе с его появлением в кухню вплывает противный запах табака. 

— Ты сегодня до Пукхвансана? — участливо спрашивает Суа, расставляя стаканы из мутного стекла. Один такой Вону чуть не разбил в первую неделю. 

— Нет. Поскольку господин Сынчоль увязался за мной, мы всего лишь прошлись по району, — Рейвен встряхивает прилипшие от пота волосы на лбу всей пятернёй. — Я в душ. 

— Не задерживайся, — Сынчоль за Суа поправляет чью-то вилку, которая улетела острыми зубчиками в другую сторону. Рейвен не отвечает, повесив наушники на шею, и уходит в ванную комнату. 

Все негласно решают его дождаться. Сынчоль садится напротив Вону вместе с Суа и постепенно выпивает свою кружку кофе. Суа продолжает клацанье ногтей по дисплею, а Мингю занимает место рядом с Вону и застывает статуей. Рейвен присоединяется к ним обратно очень быстро — Вону даже не успевает заскучать — и садится во главе стола. Он первым размешивает карри в своей глубокой миске с рисом, и это становится невольным знаком начала завтрака для всех остальных. 

— Слушайте, по поводу вчерашнего... 

— Тш-ш, Вону, завтрак, — Сынчоль прижимает одну палочку к губам. 

— Да, я просто-

— За едой никаких обсуждений дел. Если есть дикое желание поболтать, можешь спросить что угодно, но только не про работу. 

Вону принимает эти правила, поэтому послушно утыкается в свою миску с рисом. Это не к спешке, у них ещё есть время. На дело Минхи это прямо никак не влияет. У него нет никакого желания болтать о чём-то помимо работы, он набивает щёки рисом и маринованной редькой, пока Рейвен и Сынчоль обсуждают футбольный матч, который они вчера пропустили из-за специального вечера «Free Dom Comp». Суа на удивление помалкивает, резво орудуя палочками, и с набитым ртом вскоре перебивает мужчин:

— Господи, это так вкусно! Обожаю анчоусы в твоём исполнении! Спасибо, Мингю! — слова разобрать сложно, всё проглотив, она издаёт довольный писк и, пританцовывая прямо на стуле, тянется за ещё одной порцией. У Мингю на это нет никакой реакции, а Рейвен хмыкает, пряча за глотком из кружки смех. — Лучший завтрак. Может, нам начать тебе деньги платить, чтобы ты почаще такое готовил?

Мингю неясно фыркает, двинув челюстью, и перекладывает себе на тарелку немного редьки. Вону прослеживает за движением его вилки, и вместе с этим в его голове появляется один вопрос. Он о подобном ещё не думал. Наверное, странно о подобном вообще задумываться, однако и сама причина вопроса не кажется обычной. 

— Можно вопрос?

— Не про работу? Валяй, — благосклонно разрешает Сынчоль выразительным кивком.

— Почему готовит только Мингю? — Вону вроде как спрашивает у всех, но обращается к Мингю.

— Потому что я не собираюсь есть то дерьмо, которое они называют едой, — несмотря на выбор слов и интонацию, Мингю поворачивает голову к Вону в ответ без какого-либо явного недовольства или злости на лице.

— Мы с Суа немного с руками не из того места, ну а Рейвен... — Сынчоль делает непонятные пассы рукой, будто это должно что-то значить. — А что, ты доброволец помочь? Хочешь присоединиться? 

— Нет, — сразу отнекивается Вону со смешком. — Я не... 

— У нас у каждого есть свои обязанности. Мингю — обеды, Рейвен всё оплачивает, Суа убирает первый этаж, а на мне офис, — объясняет Сынчоль и в задумчивости прищуривается. — Надо и тебе что придумать... 

— Это я придумала. Про обязанности, — гордо тычет себе пальцем в грудь Суа. — Мы же все взрослые люди. В свинарнике жить никто не хочет. 

— Может, правда Мингю поможешь? — заинтересованно предлагает Рейвен и откидывается на спинку стула. 

— Я сам.

— Да ладно, вы же напарники, — на слово «напарники» Вону непонимающе склоняет голову, но решает промолчать. — Например, Вону может заняться походом в магазин.

— И я с Вону-я! — вызывается Суа с поднятой рукой. — На неделе сходим, я тебе всё покажу.

— ...Хорошо, — обречённо смиряется Вону, понимая, что соскочить никак не получится. У нет ни малейшего желания заниматься чем-то подобным ради чужих людей, но придётся подчиниться. Уж лучше бы он молчал. Или вообще изначально потребовал от Сынчоля договор в письменном виде со всеми пунктами.

Их завтрак заканчивается вернувшимся разговором о спорте и довольным сопением Суа, чуть ли не вылизывающей свою тарелку. Сынчоль и Суа вместе убирают со стола, отправляя посуду в посудомойку, Вону задвигает стулья и поправляет салфетки. Рейвен первым спускается вниз, и, когда они присоединяются к нему, становится ясно, чем тот здесь занимался — он вытащил откуда-то магнитно-маркерную доску и поставил к стене с экранами.

— Отлично, — довольно резюмирует Сынчоль, подойдя к доске и проверив, какая она вблизи. Суа, прокравшаяся за ним, тайком составляет из магнитов маленькое сердце. — На экран всё не уместишь, так что это наше дополнительное место для информации. Теперь за работу. Давайте поговорим о наших дальнейших шагах? Необходимо наметить план. Может, у кого есть идеи?

— Вону что-то хотел обсудить, — вспоминает Рейвен, отодвигая от стола стул на колёсиках рядом с собой, чтобы Суа села.

— Вону?

— А, да. Эм, — Вону, уже усевшийся за своё привычное место, поднимается и неловко вытирает ладони о бёдра. — Вчера ночью перед сном появились кое-какие мысли.

— Вперёд, — Сынчоль приободряюще вздёргивает кулак и садится с этой же стороны за стол, почти напротив Мингю.

Вону встаёт на обычное место Сынчоля рядом с доской, у стены с экранами, и неловко переступает с ноги на ногу. Когда ты работаешь один, ты привыкаешь полагаться только на себя, радоваться за себя же и себя же ругать за все промахи. В команде такое не прокатит. Вону не боится отказа, он не расстроится, если его идею не поддержат, и всё же ему хотелось бы работать по своему плану. Да, работать в команде он может, если ему чётко дают последовательность указаний, но это не значит, что это ему понравится. 

— В общем, как и сказал Сынчоль, нам нужен план. Уничтожить целый проект и не оставить от него ни единого следа — задача масштабная и объёмная. Можно легко что-то потерять, недоглядеть или не проконтролировать ситуацию полностью. Это похоже на взлом системы и уничтожение всех данных — упустишь хотя бы одну составляющую шифра, и ты проиграл, — чем больше Вону говорит, тем легче ему становится. Неосознанно он расслабляется: это почти то же самое, что и обсуждать план работы с Китэ, а этим он занимается несколько лет. — Поэтому нам нужен план не на ближайшие пару шагов. Мне показалось, что будет лучше расписать и распланировать всё заранее хотя бы примерно. _Всё_. Чтобы изначально понимать, если мы что-то упустили, и сразу это исправлять... Я не думаю, что я сейчас говорю для вас что-то новое. Это очевидно. Однако... У меня есть одна идея.

Вону беспомощно осматривается вокруг, не зная, как более точно передать информацию — у него бывают с этим проблемы — и натыкается взглядом на магнитно-маркерную доску. Возможно, визуально это будет выглядеть куда лучше?

— Чтобы не упустить ни одной детали, мы должны чётко понимать, что мы собираемся делать и в какой последовательности, — говорит Вону, беря в руки красный маркер. — Поэтому уничтожение проекта должно проходить поэтапно. Необходимо разрушать «Кубик» по частям. Это похоже на взлом системы безопасности. Мы все, хакеры, такое проворачиваем. Чтобы получить ключ расшифровки, достаточно... — Вону вовремя вспоминает, что никто здесь не понимает его туманных объяснений и сразу же исправляется. — Ни одну систему безопасности нельзя пробить напролом. Это невозможно. Физически не получится. Ты должен заходить с разных сторон и убирать все уровни защиты по очереди... Как очистка лука. Ты убираешь слой за слоем, пока не добираешься до сердцевины. 

Сняв с маркера колпачок, Вону на большом расстоянии рисует римские цифры — один, два и три. Почерк у него всегда был маленьким и хаотичным, и сейчас он старается писать так, чтобы издалека было возможно прочесть. 

— И дальше я задумался, сколько нам понадобится этапов, чтобы справиться со всем. Нас мало, поэтому мы не можем разорваться на всё сразу. С большой командой работать легче и быстрее, но, когда ты один, это даёт тебе большее преимущество — ты всё контролируешь сам, и риски что-то упустить уменьшаются, — Вону не замечает, как начинает немного тараторить от возбуждения, маркер так и скачет в его руке по доске. — Три этапа будет достаточно. Первый — мы уничтожаем лаборатории. Кан Хёнджо собирается пригласить заинтересовавшихся на закрытую встречу, чтобы посмотреть на проект изнутри, значит, всё производство происходит на этих лабораториях. Учитывая масштабы, я не думаю, что лаборатория одна. Наверняка их несколько. Второй этап — это сотрудники и все документы, оборудование, оставшиеся черновики. В общем, бюрократия. И третье — Кан Хёнджо. Убедиться, что «Кубик» никогда не будет возрождён. Подчистить следы, уничтожить всё, что могло остаться, — Вону обводит каждый этап в круг и, положив маркер на место, оборачивается к команде. — Ну, что скажете? Как вам эта идея? 

Вону выжидающе смотрит на ребят, но получает в ответ потерянные лица — его будто не услышали или не поняли. Рейвен особо внимательно рассматривает расписанное на доске и, поглаживая пальцами подбородок, уточняет:

— Могу задать вопрос?

— Да, конечно, — Вону весь подаётся вперёд, готовый слушать.

— Ты достаточно спишь по ночам?

— Я- Что? — потерянно моргает Вону, опешив от вопроса. 

— Рейвен всего лишь хотел сказать, — посмеиваясь, Сынчоль поднимается со стула и движется к доске, — что это очень умные мысли. Малыш Вону, так держать.

— А если серьёзно? — Вону устало позволяет себя приобнять за плечи. Наверное, не стоило так вообще париться.

— Я серьёзно! У тебя очень умные мысли! И я думаю, что на этом мы и остановимся. Все же согласны? — Сынчоль обращается к остальным, и Суа в ответ агрессивно кивает.

— Да, Вону, я всего лишь пошутил. Ты уже всё продумал, нам остаётся только подчиниться. Не вижу ничего, что меня не устраивало бы в твоём плане.

— Значит, Кан Хёнджо, лаборатории и сотрудники. Отлично. Звучит несложно, — Сынчоль отстаёт от Вону, напоследок хлопнув по груди. — А я говорил, что мне нужны твои мозги! Я вам говорил, что он умный малый! 

Вону игнорирует эти слова и вместо реакции на них уточняет:

— Вы действительно согласны с моим планом? Так сразу и так просто?

— Ну да, а что такого. Мы же берём основу. Понятно, что планы будут меняться, но теперь у нас хотя бы есть направление, причём хорошее. Мы знаем, что нам делать.

— Лаборатории.

— Ага. Начнём с них. Кан Хёнджо обещал на днях указать дату встречи заинтересованных инвесторов. Сможем посмотреть на работу лаборатории изнутри, получим информацию о нахождении остальных лабораторий. И приступим, — Вону негромко зовёт Сынчоля и не успевает больше ничего сказать, поскольку тот будто чувствует и, наклонившись к нему, доверительно шепчет: — Заодно посмотрим, когда с ним можно будет переговорить лично. Узнаем, как он связан с твоей сестрой.

— Получается, ждём вестей от Кан Хёнджо? — уточняет Суа, бросая взгляд на всех по очереди.

— Да, нужно будет узнать условия, при выполнении которых нас пустят в лабораторию, — говорит Рейвен. — Не думаю, что желающих будет много, а Кан Хёнджо не упустит ни одной дополнительной возможности получить деньги, так что условия точно будут. Нужно только ждать. 

— Тогда с этим немного позже. Ждём. Пока займёмся другими делами. Суа, на тебе закончить уже наконец Ортега. Мингю, есть дополнительный заказ... А ещё у меня к тебе есть дополнительная просьба, — сказав последние слова, Сынчоль начинает подозрительно коварно улыбаться, и Мингю сразу это просекает. 

— Нет.

— Но погоди, ты ещё не знаешь, что мне от тебя нужно.

— Мне повторить?

— Вообще-то, это касается всех нас. Лишним для дела не будет, — Сынчоль с этой же многообещающей улыбкой поворачивается к Вону, и тот, чтобы его не трогали, предусмотрительно отодвигается в сторону стола с компьютерами. — Дело вот в чём. Раз Вону наш новый стопроцентный член команды, то ему так же, как и вам, придётся выходить из офиса. Выходить не погулять, а заниматься серьёзными вещами, во время которых он может пораниться. А никто ведь из нас этого не хочет, верно?

— Сынчоль, нет, — уже догадавшись, чего именно Сынчоль хочет, возражает Вону. — Я могу за себя постоять.

— Правда? — Сынчоль больше не улыбается. — Как тогда, со сделкой Томизуки? Слушай, меня там не было, вы мне толком ничего не рассказали, но я могу сложить два и два и догадаться, как тебе было тяжело. А это был всего один вечер, представь, что так будет всегда?

— Я быстро бегаю, — пробует Вону, но сам понимает, что не сработает. — Я могу элементарно избегать подобных ситуаций и всё.

— И долго ты ещё будешь убегать?

На это Вону не находит ответ. Он прячет ладони под мышками и осторожно находит взглядом Мингю, который даже не скрывает своё раздражение. 

— Поэтому Мингю, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, — Сынчоль поворачивается в сторону Мингю и трёт ладони в умоляющем жесте, после прижав их ко лбу. — Натаскай малыша Вону. Он должен научиться элементарным приёмам самообороны. Я не прошу учить его боевым искусствам, тупо пару вертух, чтобы он мог за себя постоять. 

— С чего бы мне тратить на это своё время?

— С того, что мы «Ветераны», а «Ветераны» своих не бросают. Тебе же больше головной боли, если придётся постоянно вытаскивать задницы _всех_ присутствующих. А, поверь, я заставлю тебя этим заниматься, — похоже, Сынчоль находит правильные рычаги давления, поскольку Мингю заметно расслабляется. — Пару дней тренировок, до объявления Кан Хёнджо о встрече заинтересовавшихся инвесторов. Больше не надо. 

— Суа тогда тоже. У неё проблемы. С прямыми атаками.

— Эм-м, вообще-то, нет, — Суа обиженно фыркает и обнимает себя за плечи. — Я прекрасно справляюсь. У меня отличная реакция, мне не нужна помощь.

Когда Мингю поднимается со стула и с явной целью направляется к ней, Суа вжимается в спинку и поспешно отмахивается. 

— Нет, я... Я думаю, что я справляюсь хорошо? Наверное? Я-

Суа соскальзывает со стула в последнюю секунду. Ловко увернувшись от второго удара, она замахивается в ответ и попадает по подбородку, но дальше Мингю пинает её под колено, она непроизвольно выгибается, и он хватает её за футболку в районе груди, следом опрокинув на стол. 

— Ладно, ладно, я... Ты просто застал меня врасплох! — оправдывается Суа, схватившись за кулак Мингю, который её держит. Она тяжело дышит и впивается в его руку ногтями, но это ничего не даёт. — Я была не готова!

— Никто не будет ждать. 

— Ладно, ладно, я поняла. У меня пробелы с прямыми атаками, — Суа бьёт Мингю бедром в бок. — Отпусти меня. Ну! 

Мингю послушно разжимает кулак и делает шаг назад, вернув внимание на Сынчоля. 

— Это не благотворительность.

— Конечно! Никак иначе. Рассчитываю на вас троих. Вам, наверное, это кажется пустяком, но это действительно важно.

Для Вону это звучит как _это действительно важно, потому что ты перестанешь быть обузой для Мингю и для всех остальных, кто будет готов прикрыть тебя_ , но решает оставить своё мнение при себе. 

— И когда ты хочешь, чтобы мы этим занялись? — вместо этого спрашивает он.

— Сейчас.

— Сейчас?!

— Ага. Вы же ничем не заняты, верно? — не получив чёткого ответа, Сынчоль придумает себе ответ сам. — Пару часов в день не сильно собьют ваши планы. Суа, пропустишь Вону вперёд? 

— Конечно! — Суа ставит ладонь у рта и говорит Вону будто по секрету, пусть её всё равно слышат все остальные. — У меня нет никакого желания оставаться с Мингю наедине.

— Занимайтесь в спортзале. Суа, помоги-ка мне с матами.

— Конечно!

Оставшись одни в офисе (Рейвен тихо и быстро сливается к себе в комнату), Вону и Мингю смотрят друг другу прямо в глаза и сложно сказать, что именно пытаются передать через этот взгляд. Вону не уверен, что учится защищаться у человека, который убивает, это хорошая идея, но в целом его это волнует не так сильно, чтобы как-то возражать. В смысле, почему бы и нет? Легче тупо отмучиться, чем спорить с Сынчолем и пытаться его переубедить. Да и правда, лишним не будет. Ведь и после сотрудничества с «Ветеранами» количество человек, которое мечтает дать ему по лицу, никак не уменьшится.

Когда они проходят в спортзал, тот уже оказывается готов к их новоиспечённым тренировкам — скамейки отставлены в сторону, пара тренажёров отодвинута, почти половину комнаты, самый центр, занимает два тонких мата, уложенных друг на друга.

— Можно начинать, — даёт добро Сынчоль, расположившийся с Суа на одной из скамеек, сбоку от матов. Вону смеряет этих новоявленных зрителей взглядом и снимает тапки, ступая пятками по холодному линолеуму. Мингю в это время тоже остаётся босым и уже проходит на маты. Вону, чувствуя себя по-дикому нелепо, ступает вслед за ним. — Давайте потратим время с максимальной пользой. И без увечий! 

Мингю ведёт взглядом вверх-вниз и смотрит с явным _ну и?_ Когда заминка затягивается, он молча всплёскивает рукой, мол, и долго ещё ждать. Вону в таком случае, инстинктивно сжав пальцы в кулаки, делает выпад в его сторону и тотчас испуганно шарахается назад: Мингю двигается навстречу. По инерции врезавшись спиной в один из тренажёров, Вону глухо стонет и бросает раздражённый взгляд, удивительно, не на Мингю, а на Сынчоля. Теперь он чувствует себя не только неловко, но и глупо. Почему он вообще должен так унижаться? Оно того вообще стоит?

— Эй, без увечий! — прикрикивает Сынчоль, взмахнув рукой. — Вону, ты кроме как бегать вообще двигаться умеешь?

— Ты издеваешься надо мной?

— Может, сначала попробовать с Суа? — задумчиво и явно не слыша, предполагает Сынчоль, устремив взгляд куда-то в сторону.

— Я не буду драться с Суа.

— Вону-я, это немного по-сексистки, знаешь, — Суа с поджатыми губами показывает расстоянием между указательным и большим пальцами это «немного».

— Я не хочу с тобой драться не потому, что ты девушка, а потому, что ты мой друг.

Услышав это, Суа медленно закрывает рот и прячет улыбку, склонив подбородок к груди.

— Просто покажи, что можешь, — то ли устало, то ли недовольно — точно не разберёшь — предлагает Мингю, оставшись на том же месте.

— Хорошо. Но в таком случае ты бей в полную силу.

Вону пытается. Честно. Он, придерживаясь старой техники, которой пользовался всегда, пытается ударить Мингю в челюсть, но тот легко уворачивается. Вону двигает корпусом вслед за ним, и зря он это делает: Мингю уже ждёт его и, схватив за плечо, бьёт прямо в солнечное сплетение. Бьёт сильно и больно, так, что у Вону перехватывает дыхание, и он непроизвольно падает на колени, скрючившись на матах. Оперевшись одной ладонью, чтобы не упасть окончательно, он кладёт вторую прямо в ту точку, где расползается неприятная боль, и старается восстановить дыхание. Раздражённый взгляд снова прилетает лишь Сынчолю.

— Да-а, наверное, не стоило этого говорить профессиональному наёмнику.

— Может, тогда ты или Рейвен будут обучать меня самообороне?

— Зачем просить научить готовить у официанта, когда есть возможность поучиться у шеф-повара? 

— Чхве Сынчоль.

— Но ведь так и есть! — защищается Сынчоль, наблюдая за тем, как Вону с трудом поднимается на ноги. — Я не понимаю, как ты с такими навыками вообще выживал все эти многочисленные нападения.

— Я говорил, у меня длинные ноги.

— А, ну да, ну да.

— Сынчоль, — мягко зовёт Суа, дёргая его за плечо. — Давай не будем им мешать. Оставим их одних.

— Я разве мешаю? — получив в ответ два явно согласных взгляда, он поднимает в защитном жесте ладони. — Ладно, ладно, понял. В таком случае мы с нашим прекрасным цветком удаляемся.

— И сколько нам этим заниматься? — напоследок спрашивает Вону, когда Сынчоль и Суа направляются к выходу. 

— Пока ты не уложишь Мингю на маты.

— Что?! Но Сынчоль- — дверь, будто приговор, захлопывается. Оставаться наедине — не в первой и не страшно, но из-за новых обстоятельств Вону медлит, прежде чем посмотреть на Мингю. Он готов и смирился с тем фактом, что тренировка не будет лёгким занятием.

— Нужно размяться, — заговаривает Мингю, и голос у него спокойный. Не раздражённый. Не злой. — Тебе же лучше.

Вону, следуя примеру, без каких-либо вопросов или уточнений подчиняется. Он тянется в разные стороны, наклоняется вперёд до пола и назад, сколько позволяет спина, разминает суставы плеч и колен. Отвернувшись от скуки к тренажёру, на который он ранее налетел, он заканчивает с разминкой и разворачивается обратно, титаническим усилением заставив себя не вздрогнуть — Мингю за это время бесшумно подкрался к нему на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

— Что...

Вону не сдерживается от недоумевающего _э_ , когда Мингю требовательно ощупывает его бицепс. Дальше его рука залезает Вону под футболку и смазанным движением оглаживает живот, из-за чего тот вскрикивает громче и, оттолкнув руку, отпрыгивает назад.

— У тебя слабые руки, тело не развито и нет мышечной массы, — даёт вердикт Мингю, и Вону не знает, как должен на это реагировать.

— Это совсем плохо?

— Да. Но это можно использовать.

— Как?

Вместо ответа Мингю перемещается на середину матов и подзывает Вону жестом. Вону подчиняется, но, понимая, что ожидать можно чего угодно, в качестве защиты поднимает кулаки к груди. 

— Голова — глаза, нос, рот. Кадык. Пах, колени и место под коленями. Самые уязвимые места человека. Ещё виски и затылок, но это сразу смерть. 

— А если без смертей? Бить в остальные точки?

— Да. Со всей силы... что есть, — Мингю подходит ближе, и Вону замирает на месте, однако мысленно он весь сжался и отодвинулся насколько мог. — Следи за тем, что я делаю. Внимательно. 

Больше Мингю ничего не объясняет. Он берёт Вону за руку и заставляет взять его за запястье. Затем последовательно показывает — сначала медленно разворачивает свою руку в сторону, после разворачивает резко, выкручивая уже запястье Вону с характерной вспышкой боли. Они повторяют это несколько раз. До Вону долго не доходит, но затем в голове проясняется — нужно развернуть запястье в сторону большего пальца противника, только рывок должен быть неожиданным и рубящим. 

— Это если схватят за запястье. Дальше. 

Мингю показывает ещё несколько приёмов, и все они повторяют по несколько раз. Удивительно, как Мингю легко подстроился под Вону — он будто изначально знает, как Вону будет двигаться и вовремя уворачивается. Они тренируются ещё какое-то время, отрабатывают приёмы, и Вону не перестаёт себя спрашивать, что он вообще делает. Его тревожит сам факт того, что он сейчас здесь. И давно он стал частью «Ветеранов», что так легко соглашается со всем, что говорит Сынчоль? Не то чтобы Вону рьяно против. В первые пару дней он максимально избегал ребят, но сейчас ему стало спокойнее рядом с ними. Всё дело в будущем — может произойти всё, что угодно, и он не хочет как-либо привязываться к этому месту. Вону не с ними, Вону всегда один. Время идёт, события сменяются, но у него всё ещё нет желания быть тем подонком, что всё бросит и подставит остальных.

Впрочем все эти успокаивающие рассуждения не избавляют от непонятной тяжести на сердце. Вону не против, однако он всё ещё не понимает зачем. Все эти мучения, возможно будущие синяки, трата времени. Он говорит себе, что это не будет лишним, покорно повторяет за всем, что показывает Мингю, но в то же время делает всё это без явного желания. И причина заключается в том, что у него не выходит, а он не понимает, что делает не так. Это сильно расстраивает Вону и заставляет задаваться всеми этими вопросами, что только ухудшает его результат. 

Вону оказывается слишком невнимательным, уйдя в свои мысли, и получает за это последствия — Мингю бьёт его пяткой в челюсть. Вону тотчас обжигает болью, и он понимает, что что-то с губой не так. Прикоснувшись к месту удара тыльной стороной ладони, он замечает кровь.

— Чёрт, — тихо ругается себе под нос Вону, взглянув на своё отражение в зеркале. В уголке рта темнеет небольшое пятно, он касается его ещё раз и удручённо вздыхает. Вону определённо недоволен собой, но ещё больше он раздражён из-за Сынчоля. Он всегда страдает из-за его идей. 

— Что, даже не спросишь своё излюбленное: «Ты в порядке»? — ворчит Вону, пытаясь вытереть кровь костяшками.

Вместо ответа Мингю хмурит брови, явно не понимая. 

— Ты только это и спрашиваешь, — Вону больше заинтересован губой, чем разговором — пусть и жжёт, он пытается зализать рану языком, постоянно дотрагиваясь до неё костяшкой указательного пальца.

— В шкафу есть аптечка.

— Всё нормально, — бросает Вону, тотчас прекратив своё занятие, и ведёт плечами. — Чем раньше продолжим, тем раньше закончим.

Теперь, после случившегося, Вону более внимателен и аккуратен. Все показанные Мингю приёмы выглядят просто, и наверняка этому обучают всех начинающих — и детей, и взрослых. Выходит, каждый должен с этим справиться. Но у Вону всё ещё не получается. Он слишком неловкий, у него длинные руки и ноги, которые не слушаются, и некоторые приёмы — к примеру уход от залома руки — у него не идут ещё в самом начале. Мингю такой же высокий, но проблем таких не испытывает, и, конечно же, всё дело в практике — Вону никогда не был спортивным парнем. Единственное его умение — это быстро уносить ноги, и даже в школе на физкультуре ему всегда рисовали хорошие отметки. Это просто не его. У Вону и так изначально не было желания заниматься этим, рана губы убила весь настрой, а то, что у него всё ещё не получается, только добивает его. И из-за этого он снова становится невнимательным. Снова пропускает тот момент, когда Мингю бьёт его по-настоящему со всей силы. 

В этот раз удар куда мощнее — Вону не то, что обжигает болью, губа горит, и он без касаний чувствует заполняющую рот кровь. Это может быть опасно, поэтому Вону перемещается ближе к зеркалу, чтобы осмотреть рану, и там же устало падает на скамейку. Какой же он слабак. Он в этом втором мире Сеула пять лет, а так и не научился себя защищать. Сидя в тепле за компьютером он, конечно, смелый, может уничтожить кого угодно, но без компьютера он беззащитен. Он не приспособлен. Он может лишь убегать. А если когда-нибудь убегать будет некуда?

Вону против своей воли вздрагивает, когда ему на колени падает маленькая металлическая коробка. Это могло бы сойти за заботу, только вот Мингю смотрит на него, как на грязь под ногами. Не в первый раз, но почему-то именно сейчас это задевает. 

— У тебя не получается. Заканчиваем.

Вону растерянно моргает, не сразу находясь с ответом. Несмотря на то, что он не особо хотел этим заниматься, сейчас он чувствует разочарование. У него не получается, но разве это повод закончить и больше не пытаться?

— Но Сынчоль-

— Нахуй Сынчоля. Пустая трата времени.

Сказав это, Мингю берётся возвращать один из тренажёров на его законное место. На Вону он больше не обращает внимание, так и говоря, что всё закончилось, а Вону в это время молча наблюдает за ним через зеркало. Сынчоль не просил обучить его боевым искусствам, всего лишь самозащите — звучит несложно. Мингю отказался уже изначально, и было очевидно, что он захочет отказаться в будущем. А что насчёт самого Вону?

Разбитая губа кровоточит, пульсирует болью, и Вону переводит на неё взгляд. От этого неприятно и тягостно, но есть раны куда хуже. Вону может получить раны куда хуже... Или _мог_ бы получить. Он не может с собой ничего поделать, когда с губы переводит взгляд на перевязанное плечо Мингю. И не в первый раз. Глаза Вону каждый раз как магнитом тянет к этой повязке, потому что он не перестаёт думать о том, что эти раны предназначались ему. В этот раз ему повезло, но будет ли ему везти подобным образом и дальше? Вону прекрасно понимает, что это только начало пути, и никто не может гарантировать ему, что он будет в безопасности. Он себе — тем более. Так и может пора что-то менять? 

_И долго ты ещё будешь убегать?_

— Нет, — Вону вскакивает со скамьи, а аптечка скатывается с его колен на пол. — Сынчоль сказал, что мы закончим, когда я повалю тебя на маты.

Даже если не получается, Вону должен продолжать. Ему это занятие до сих пор не нравится, время уходит непонятно куда, но он не имеет права так быстро сдаваться. Он всё это делает только ради одного — поиска правды смерти Минхи — и если Мингю со своими длинными конечностями может бить так, что летят искры из глаз, то и он сможет.

Мингю явно хочет что-то сказать, его лицо непроницаемо, но глаза горят, и Вону опережает его, выпалив:

— Я больше не хочу быть слабым, — Вону продолжает смотреть на собирающегося уходить Мингю через зеркало, неосознанно сжав пальцы обеих рук в кулаки. — Тогда, на складе, Томизуки мог легко меня застрелить, а я никак ему не помешал. Я даже не пошевелился. Слишком многое стоит на кону, я не могу так халатно относиться к данной мне возможности научится не допускать подобных ситуаций, — дальше голос Вону теряет твёрдость, и он едва слышно шепчет: — Я не могу быть слабым.

Мингю изучающе смотрит на отражение Вону. Непонятно о чём он думает, в глазах ничего нет, лицо и плечи расслаблены. Ответ он даёт своим красноречивым уходом и глухо хлопнувшей дверью. Вону, приняв это за отказ, не может контролировать ещё большую волну разочарования, заставляющую его всего поникнуть. Нехотя подняв аптечку с пола, он обрабатывает рану перекисью водорода и после прижимает к ней ватный диск. Настроение испорчено полностью, и Вону неосознанно для себя принимается бродить по залу, не зная, с чего начать уборку. Маты? Тренажёры? Правда, вскоре оказывается, что выбирать необязательно — дверь распахивается, и вернувшийся Мингю подходит прямо к Вону, заставляя на автомате отпрянуть.

— Ладно, — Мингю поднимает на Вону пистолет, возведя курок. Тот застывает, неуверенный, что ему стоит что-то делать. — Тогда ты больше не будешь слабым. 

Мингю переворачивает пистолет прикладом к Вону и приглашающе дёргает им. Вону, не понимая, с опаской забирает его и направляет дулом на Мингю. Тогда Мингю кивает и делает странную последовательность руками — бьёт по ладони, сжимающей оружие, вверх, скручивает запястье и тем самым забирает оружие себе. Вону, который всё проморгал, потерянно открывает рот, но вот пистолет снова в его руках. Они пробуют ещё раз. Пробуют до тех пор, пока у Вону не начинает наконец получатся.


	11. 00:19

— Ещё раз.

— Но я-

— Ещё. Раз.

— Ладно, — Вону, смирившись, поджимает губы и готовится к тому, чтобы повторить приём. Они разучивают его уже полчаса, и у Вону, конечно же, проблемы. — Секунду. 

Несмотря на то, что прямо сейчас Вону откровенно лажает, дела у него всё же идут лучше, чем вчера. Он решил продолжать, несмотря ни на что, и Мингю к его облегчению не отказался от помощи. Сынчоль такому исходу тоже обрадовался, но изначально ясно, что это только из-за личных скрытых мотивов, поэтому Вону предпочитает игнорировать все комментарии Сынчоля по этому поводу. Сам Вону до сих пор к подобной затее — учиться самообороне у профессионального киллера — относится с недоверием, но речь здесь не о том, что он хочет или не хочет. Он должен. Вону необходимо стать сильнее, чтобы уже ничего его не остановило. Когда он покинет «Ветеранов» и больше не будет никакой защиты Сынчоля, ему придётся снова заботиться о себе самому.

Настроившись, Вону приближается к Мингю. Сейчас они отрабатывают бросок на пол, в теории это легко, а вот на практике — не очень. Вону должен схватить противника под колени с просунутым между его ногами коленом и уронить. В целом звучит несложно, Мингю потратил несколько минут, чтобы показать всё поэтапно, но у Вону всё будто вылетело из головы. Что-то он запомнил, но этого не хватает, чтобы решиться наконец попробовать. Легче взломать систему защиты Шинхан Банка ещё раз, чем это.

Вону неуверенно подаётся вперёд и пытается ухватить Мингю под коленями, но где-то на полпути что-то щёлкает в нём, и у него так и не получается схватить и опрокинуть Мингю. Тот, смерив его взглядом, который так и говорит _что за херня_ , застывает. А следом делает то, что не смог Вону — опрокидывает того, будто пёрышко. Удар вышибает весь кислород из лёгких, и Вону, судорожно заглотив воздух ртом, пытается подняться на ноги обратно. По спине проходится вспышка боли, но Вону старается этого не показывать, гордо выпрямившись, словно его только что не уронили на маты в сто миллиардный раз за день.

— Ещё раз. — Учитель из Мингю ужасный, но других вариантов и не предлагалось. Поэтому Вону запихивает все свои недовольства куда подальше, делая голову пустой, и встаёт в стойку, теперь уже более решительный сделать всё правильно.

Конечно, это страшно. Вону не боится Мингю так, как мог бы, потому что истинная сила — в мозгах, а не мышцах, но он не будет отрицать, что всё же некий трепет перед этим человеком испытывает. Это его территория, и единственное, что остаётся Вону — это подчиняться.

В этот раз Вону собран и готов к последствиям, если всё пойдёт не так, как надо. Он следует всем указаниям — подходит максимально близко, давит своим коленом, чтобы Мингю потерял точку опоры, и резко хватает того под коленными чашечками, заставляя тем самым потерять равновесие и упасть на спину. И, о чудо, у Вону получается! Только вот на маты он летит вслед за Мингю. 

Это не должно быть настолько неловко, но так оно и есть — Вону теряет равновесие, отпустив колени Мингю, и приземляется прямо на него, ударив лбом в подбородок. Уткнувшись лицом частично в пол, с ногами, которые непонятно как застряли в переплетении ног Мингю, Вону даёт себе пару секунд на передышку. Осознав всю силу собственной ничтожности перед любой спортивной активностью, он невозмутимо поднимает голову и смотрит на Мингю так, будто он здесь вообще не при чём. Мингю же смотрит так, будто хочет уничтожить Вону одним взглядом.

— Ну... Я же попытался.

Вону принимается торопливо подниматься, едва не задев коленом пах Мингю, как вдруг тот хватает его за ворот футболки и притягивает к себе. Вону не успевает спросить в чём дело, поскольку Мингю заговаривает первым:

— Сядь на меня.

— А... Э... Что?

— Сядь.

Вону, ожидая какого-нибудь неприятного подвоха, подчиняется. Усевшись на бёдра Мингю совсем легонечко, словно готовясь в любой момент дать дёру, он всё так же смотрит на Мингю непонимающе. Тот, игнорируя явные вопросы на его лице, хватает его за запястья, крепко сжимая, и притягивает к себе, заставив уткнуться ладонями в мат по обе стороны от головы. 

— Эм... Может, вернёмся к броску-

— Забудь. Ты лажаешь. Пробуем другое. 

Вону, который всегда относился к вторжению в личное пространство как его, так и любого другого человека, чем-то неприятным, после встречи с «Ветеранами» стал относиться к этому спокойнее. Сынчоль постоянно тискает его, Суа — трогает, и это уже кажется чем-то привычным. Но сейчас он почему-то чувствует дикий дискомфорт, находясь рядом с Мингю — он, если задастся подобной целью, сможет пересчитать все родинки и неровности кожи на его лице. Вону чувствует его резкий запах дезодоранта, смешанный с лёгким запахом пота, и этот привычный жар от его тела. Вону не знает, почему его мозг постоянно отмечает эти детали.

— Следи, — Мингю, заметив, что Вону отвлёкся, сильнее сжимает его запястья и тотчас отпускает их. Вону, прекратив пялиться на его неровный еле заметный шрам на щеке, промаргивается и издаёт согласный звук. Удостоверившись, что его слушают, Мингю поднимает вверх обе руки и в согнутом положении бьёт по рукам Вону с внутренней стороны. Наверное, стоило этого ожидать, но Вону опять всё пропускает и снова бы точно проехался лицом по Мингю, если бы тот не зацепил его бёдра обеими руками и не провёл очередной непонятный алгоритм из движений, из-за чего они меняются местами. Вону падает на спину, ударившись затылком о маты, и остаётся послушно лежать под Мингю. Тот также ставит ладони по обе стороны от головы и опасно нависает сверху. Мингю глубоко с шумом дышит, его виски блестят, прилипшие от пота волосы на лбу сбились в кучу, взгляд сосредоточенный, и, возможно, Вону со стороны выглядит так же. Исключая сосредоточенный взгляд, конечно. 

— Подбородок к груди, — Мингю терпеливо ждёт, пока Вону исполнит его указания. — Хватаешь по пальцу, сжимаешь в кулак и сгибаешь в обратную сторону. Бьёшь по рукам так, как я. Если будут душить.

 _Душить_. Вону весь напрягается, но не успевает Мингю остановить — тот кладёт обе ладони на его горло. Он и не сжимает почти, просто держит, и Вону пытается себя успокоить, но не выходит. Перед глазами вспыхивает его самый частый кошмар, а из лёгких внезапно пропадает весь воздух. Вону кашляет, задыхаясь, и пытается вдохнуть, но мешают пальцы на его горле. Он пытается ещё раз, но теперь он не может вообще ничего, воздух не идёт. _Воздуха нет. Ему нужен воздух._

Вону издаёт страшный гортанный звук, и ладони с его горла пропадают. Мингю отстраняется и садится, но Вону вообще про него забывает — он сам хватается за горло и, приподнявшись, поворачивает корпус влево в поисках спасительного кислорода. Дышать, он должен дышать, даже если дышать нечем.

Это заканчивается так же внезапно, как и началось — один нормальный вдох, и Вону снова контролирует ситуацию. В голове проясняется, и он укладывается обратно на спину. Он избегает смотреть Мингю в глаза и разглядывает натяжной серый потолок, прислушиваясь к себе и своему почти ровному дыханию.

— Ты... — вопрос срывается. Голос у Мингю по-обычному низкий и спокойный.

— Пожалуйста, без удушений, — просит Вону, держа лицо, но голос у него слабый и хриплый. — Научи чему-то другому.

— ...Вернёмся к броскам.

Они действительно возвращаются к броскам. Скорее всего Мингю попросту плевать, но Вону всё равно благодарен ему за то, что они делают вид, будто ничего не было. Сам Вону даже не знал, что его организм способен так реагировать (потому что никто никогда и не брал его за горло, звучит логично). Для него тема смерти Минхи всегда болезненна, он не видел, как это было, но из-за кошмаров любое упоминание удушения стало своего рода триггером. Раньше Вону просто тошнило, сейчас, оказывается, дела куда страшнее. Он не знает, что ему делать с этой новой информацией о себе, но теперь он хотя бы предупреждён.

По ощущениям проходит минут сорок или пятьдесят, прежде чем у Вону начинает получаться бросок. Больше никаких неловких падений, всё четко и по правилам. Со стороны это, конечно, выглядит жалко: люди годами учатся, чтобы сделать проход в ноги идеально, но Вону достаточно и того, что у него получается. Дело ведь не в идеальности, а в способности себя защитить.

Отпустив колени Мингю и поднявшись на ноги, Вону отвлекается на телефонный звонок. Он неясным жестом просит у Мингю перерыв и, забрав раскладушку со скамьи, принимает вызов.

— Привет.

— _Здоров, Вону! Тут такое дело..._

— Я сейчас не настроен на работу.

— _Эт не заказ! Небольшая доработка, так скажем. В общем, нашему дорогому любимому мистеру Зи нужна помощь._

— В чём дело?

— _Помнишь наше последнее с ним сотрудничество? На тебе была база данных какой-то там компании. Ну, короче, нужны данные ему опять_.

— Опять? Снова украсть корпоративные данные или... 

— _Нет! Не снова. Он... просрал сами данные. Я не знаю каким образом это вообще возможно, но ты знаешь мистера Зи, он ещё тот фрукт... Просто перекинь опять._

Вону оглядывается на Мингю, который не обращает на него внимание и тихо мирно подтягивается, и говорит:

— Ладно. Сейчас.

Вону забирает из офиса оставленный на кушетке ноутбук и, мазнув взглядом по чем-то занимающихся у компьютеров Сынчолю и Рейвену, возвращается обратно. Установив ноутбук на скамье, он присаживается на пол и принимается за работу. 

— Хм. Странно.

— _Чево_?

— Эти корпоративные данные я себе не сохранял, сейчас пытаюсь забрать через саму базу. Доступ к их защитке у меня есть, но я не могу забрать данные. Точнее, я их забираю, но не могу перенаправить. Они не скачиваются.

— _А бэкдор работает?_

— Да, целых два, — пальцы Вону агрессивно стучат по клавиатуре, звук звонко раздаётся по пустому спортзалу. — Я не понимаю в чём дело... Подожди... Так. 

Вону по привычке задумчиво трёт лоб, пытаясь найти решение. Похожие ситуации происходят нечасто, обычно он хотя бы примерно представляет суть проблемы. Сынчоль постоянно зовёт его «лучшим хакером Сеула», и в такие моменты Вону это всегда вспоминает и хмыкает из-за своей же компьютерной неграмотности. Может, во многих вещах он действительно хорош, но лишь потому, что занимается ими все пять лет. На самом деле Вону ещё тот новичок. Не знает много элементарных вещей. Кажется, даже Китэ, который _не_ хакер, больше в этом разбирается. 

— _А если тупо сделать бэк файл и его отправить?_

— Пробую... — Вону в задумчивости проводит кончиком языка по пластырному шву, который ему вчера наложила Суа на рану от Мингю. Болит ощутимо, Вону неудобно пить и долго разговаривать, однако он почти не обращает на это внимание. — Может, я сначала перенаправлю тебе, и ты тоже изменишь адрес авторизации? 

— _Вообще-то, это неплохая идея. Давай попробуем._

Отправляя данные Китэ, Вону всё продолжает думать про этот странный баг и бросает несфокусированный взгляд поверх экрана ноутбука, в зеркало. Встретившись взглядом с Мингю, который перестал подтягиваться, Вону даже не замечает этого и возвращает внимание на открытые файлы и программы, помогающие получить доступ к системе безопасности. 

— Может, в этом всё и дело? Поэтому я так легко и получил доступ. Это тоже защитка. Знаешь, типа сайтов, которые позволяют нам получать информацию, но не скринить. 

— _Да, я тоже так подумал- О, вышло! Суперски! Сейчас всё отправлю мистеру Зи. Спасибо, Вону. Давай, до соз- А, чуть не забыл! Ты сейчас один?_

— Нет... 

— _Сынчоль рядом?_

— Нет. 

— _Мингю?_

Вону не отвечает, теперь осознанно встречаясь с Мингю взглядом. Тот больше не подтягивается, вытирает шею полотенцем и без каких-либо эмоций на лице наблюдает за Вону. 

— _Помнишь, сто лет назад ты просил меня порыскать ещё инфы на Мингю? Инфу не нашёл, нашёл кое-что другое. Как получу доступ, сразу скину. На днях._

— Хорошо, — Вону, сразу же пускаясь в раздумья, что же это за другое, прослеживает за тем, как Мингю подходит к шкафчикам и бросает туда полотенце. — До связи.

— _До связи._

Хлопнув раскладушкой, Вону кладёт её на скамью рядом с ноутбуком и переводит своё внимание на всё ещё открытую базу данных. Эта компания небольшая, не мировая, не лидирующая, и у них такая интересная система безопасности? Вону человек неазартный, но это выглядит для него как вызов. Ему самому интересно, как можно проникнуть в базу и скачать все файлы целиком. Мингю вроде как не зовёт обратно тренироваться, поэтому Вону решает попробовать. 

Всё оказывается не так запутанно, как им показалось с Китэ изначально. Они спешили, но если сесть и вдумчиво всё проверить, попробовать с разных сторон, то всё решается буквально за пару кликов и открытых окон. В жизни Вону мало поводов для радости, поэтому сейчас он гордо улыбается и, хрустнув суставами пальцев, довольно потягивается. Всё же что-то он да может.

— Кажется, это выходит у тебя лучше, чем борьба, — это звучит совсем рядом, и Вону, не ожидав, непроизвольно вздрагивает. Мингю, который каким-то образом уже не у шкафчиков, а на полу совсем недалеко, кивает на ноутбук.

— Каждый хорош в чем-то своём, — отвечает Вону, не ожидав не только того, что Мингю давно расположился рядом, но и того, что тот вообще наблюдал за тем, чем он занимался. — Особенно если это любимое дело.

— А если нелюбимое?

Вону, принявшийся закрывать все программы и подчищать за собой следы, бросает через плечо на Мингю недоумевающий взгляд. Это он про себя, про свою «профессию», или...

— Жизнь такова, что профи станешь и в нелюбимом деле. Мы все должны им заниматься, — Вону продолжает работать. — Ты со мной не согласен?

Ещё один взгляд через плечо. Мингю незаинтересованно пожимает своим. 

— И много у тебя этих нелюбимых дел? — как бы между делом интересуется Вону, не отрываясь от клавиатуры. Он никогда не перестанет использовать любую возможность, чтобы узнать Мингю поближе. И дело, конечно, не только в любопытстве, которое Мингю вызывает с первого же дня знакомства.

Он быстро смиряется с тем фактом, что ему не ответят, и уже даже в мыслях переключается на что-то другое, как сзади раздаётся негромкое:

— Достаточно.

— А... любимые дела?

— Нет.

— Нет? — это заставляет Вону отвернуться от ноутбука и сесть к нему спиной. — Ни одного? Любого элементарного тупого хобби? 

— Хоб-би? — Мингю переспрашивает так, словно неуверен в правильности слова.

— Да. Хобби. Что-то, что делает тебя счастливым. Помогает расслабиться, снять стресс.

Мингю отрицательно качает головой, и Вону, не веря, вместе с ним. 

— У всех есть хобби. Это человеческая потребность. 

— Тогда что насчёт тебя? — Мингю говорит это спокойно, но выглядит так, будто готов с кем-то поругаться. — Какое твоё... хобби?

— О, я... — Вону, понимая, что распинался про обязательное наличие хобби, при этом не имея ни одного, сразу тушуется. — Раньше, в подростковом возрасте, мне нравились игры. И информатика. А сейчас... Я... Полагаю, ничего. Ничего не делает меня счастливым.

Должно быть, в этом и вся проблема. Сейчас для Вону самым главным является разгадка смерти Минхи, но, когда он решит её, у него ничего не будет, ни целей, ни желаний. Его жизнь пуста настолько, насколько это вообще возможно, и ему страшно думать о будущем. Поэтому он и не думает. Вону живёт настоящим, не понимая, что он вообще делает на этой планете.

Мингю не отвечает, и разговор потухает сам по себе. Вону возвращается к ноутбуку и успевает удалить всего одну страницу, как Мингю опять неожиданно произносит:

— Мне нравится готовить.

— Готовить? — моментально оборачивается и заинтересованно переспрашивает Вону, который из всех возможных существующих вариантов ожидал этот меньше всего. 

— Да. Это успокаивает. Не требует много усилий. Когда рядом не трётся Суа, это расслабляюще, — говорит Мингю. — И весело.

 _И весело._ Это не должно вызывать такую реакцию, но неконтролируемая улыбка всё равно появляется на лице Вону из-за подобного выбора слов. Улыбка близка к недоумевающей ухмылке, и он закусывает губу, чтобы это скрыть, тотчас издав болезненный стон из-за раны.

— Спасибо, что поделился этим со мной, — благодарит Вону глубоким кивком и получает от Мингю странный взгляд. — Ты мало разговариваешь, но мне кажется, что на самом деле тебе есть много, что сказать. 

Мингю продолжает странно смотреть, и в его взгляде что-то меняется, что Вону пока не научился понимать. Тотчас поднявшись на ноги, он с непроницаемым лицом жестом показывает, что пора возвращаться к тренировкам, и Вону послушно хлопает крышкой ноутбука и встаёт. Пора вновь биться затылком обо все поверхности и путаться в ногах.

Они занимаются ещё какое-то время, и все мышцы Вону, уставшие за эти два дня, умоляют об отдыхе. Вону, который не хочет выглядеть слабым перед кем-либо, игнорирует все болезненные ощущения. Но притворяться, что не ждёт всем сердцем следующий перерыв, не будет. Он даже не скрывает облегчённого выдоха, когда к ним заглядывает Сынчоль.

— Ну что, мальчишки, как дела? 

— Нормально, — за двоих отвечает Вону, массируя отбитое плечо. 

— Я думаю, на сегодня достаточно. Пора прерваться, — Сынчоль, оставаясь в дверях, следит за тем, как Мингю, стянув футболку через голову и повесив её на плечи, направляется в его сторону. В подозрении сощурившись, он медленно спрашивает: — Я надеюсь, что ты его больше не бил? 

Мингю смеривает Сынчоля холодным взглядом и молча проходит мимо. 

— Как всегда сама болтливость. Вону, он тебя не бьёт?! 

— Нет, — хмыкнув, отвечает Вону. 

— Ты если что скажи, я мигом его, — Сынчоль непонятно жестикулирует, вероятно пытаясь показать, что он сделает с Мингю, если тот поранит Вону. 

— И получится? 

— Естественно. Я же здесь не просто так самый главный. 

— А, угу, — Вону издаёт ещё пару согласных звуков и направляется к скамье не за ноутбуком, а за бутылкой воды, которую им ещё в начале тренировки принесла Суа. Осушая бутылку наполовину залпом, он продолжает поглядывать на Сынчоля. 

— Искренне не понимаю, почему у тебя с этим проблемы. У тебя же супер-память, давно бы всё выучил! 

— Сынчоль, — устало зовёт Вону, готовый стукнуть того за то, что тот в который раз поднимает эту тему. — Я просто внимательный. Никаких «супер». 

— Ну а как же наше первое совместное дело? Ты тогда сразу просёк в чём дело. Вспомнил, какой был код доступа для входа. 

— Я запомнил это не из-за «супер-памяти», — Вону пальцами показывает кавычки, вернув бутылку на место, — а из-за того, что из-за этого кода доступа меня чуть не убили. Я обращаю внимание только на то, что непосредственно касается меня. 

— То есть, если теоретически Мингю ночью подкараулит тебя у подъезда и нападёт, то ты, отработав пару приёмов самозащиты, запомнишь их из-за такого стресса? 

— ...Возможно. Я не знаю. 

— Интересно, — медленно тянет Сынчоль, отведя взгляд в сторону, и многозначительно улыбается. 

— Ты чё, где застрял? — Рейвен появляется за спиной Сынчоля, чем выводит того из задумчивого оцепенения, и приветственно кивает Вону. — Эй, мастер, нужна твоя помощь.

— Ой, точно, забыл, зачем пришёл, — Сынчоль хлопает себя по лбу и встаёт полубоком к Рейвену, при этом обращаясь к Вону: — Наш многострадальный Ортега. Надо кое-что сделать. Ты в деле?

— Да. Только душ приму, — Вону дёргает футболку в районе груди, мысленно кривясь от того, насколько ткань мокрая от пота. — Дадите десять минут? 

— Все тридцать, — Рейвен показывает жест окей и утягивает за собой Сынчоля обратно в офис. 

Вону, забрав ноутбук со скамьи, выключает за собой свет в спортзале и присоединяется к мужчинам немногим позже, готовый помочь со всем, что попросят. 

_Правовaя статистика зарегистрировала в Корее в январе нынешнего года резкий рост числа изнaсиловaний и покушений на изнасилование — на 72%. Всего зарегистрировано 296 таких преступлений (0,18% от всех видов зарегистрированных в стране за первый месяц года преступлений)._ Вону скользит глазами дальше по статье, которую читает последний час. Всё же не выдержав, он отводит взгляд в сторону и даёт себе передохнуть. И зачем он продолжает это читать? Эта информация нигде и никаким образом ещё ни разу ему не пригодилась, однако он всё равно продолжает её изучать. Будь от этого хоть какой-то толк, Вону уже давно мог бы стать экспертом в теме секс-торговли и изнасилований. Да только толку никакого. 

Конечно, глубоко внутри себя Вону знает, зачем продолжает изучать эту тему. Он не хочет этого признать, но какая-то часть его, наивная и уставшая, думает, что это поможет ему понять почему. Узнать причину, по которой с его сестрой обошлись так жестоко. Может, если бы Вону знал _за что_ , ему было бы легче с этим примириться. А так незнание накидывает ему несколько десятков вариантов, в которые он отказывается верить.

Перерыв не может длиться вечно, и Вону возвращается к статье. Здесь же, на экране, открыта и специальная таблица, на которую он изредка поглядывает. Вчитываться ему необязательно: он и без этого помнит все имена и возраст. Ещё одна грустная статистика, но, в отличие от тех статистик, что представлены в любой прочитанной им статье, эта портит настроение сильнее. Потому что девушки здесь — не просто сухие цифры, они живые, с именами, и почти что «друзья». Как информация для поиска они совершенно бесполезны, давно пора прекратить их записывать, но почему-то Вону не решается всё удалить.

Пока он мучается со статьёй, всё никак не в силах дойти до конца, в его комнату стучатся. Вону, вообще не представляя, кому он нужен в час часа ночи, заинтересованно отрывается от экрана, чуть опустив крышку ноутбука. Это Мингю. Вону замечает в его руках маленькую металлическую аптечку и только потом переводит взгляд на его лицо, которое, конечно же, всё в ранах.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — задаёт вполне рациональный вопрос Вону. Ну, как кажется ему.

В ответ Мингю невозмутимо потрясывает аптечкой, бутылочки внутри глухо перекатываются.

— Но разве С- — Вону останавливает сам себя. Наверное, раз Мингю здесь, на это есть какая-то своя причина. Вону не должен заострять на этом внимание, но он заостряет. И чувствует себя странно. Неужели-

— Она спит.

Ну, или так. 

Сохраняя невозмутимое выражение лица, Вону захлопывает крышку ноутбука и убирает его на вторую сторону кровати. Указав Мингю на покрывало прямо перед собой, он садится по-турецки и ждёт, когда тот займёт указанное место. Мингю садится полубоком, пятки касаются пола, но туловище всё равно повёрнуто к Вону. Между ними остаётся небольшое расстояние, в которое, возможно, влезла бы Суа, и Вону чуть наклоняется вперёд, чтобы понять, где нужна его помощь. Все мелкие царапины и синяк на подбородке обработаны, и он не понимает в чём дело. Единственная смущающая вещь — это нижняя губа, рана небольшая, но выглядит неприятно. Крови немного, и всё выглядит также обработанным. 

Мингю, вероятно заметив его замешательство, опускает аптечку на покрывало между ними и отодвигает раненный край губы. С внутренней стороны всё выглядит куда страшнее, чем снаружи — рана словно «разрезана» и опухла. Похоже, Мингю дёргает губу слишком сильно, поскольку из-за его действий тотчас начинает идти кровь.

— Чёрт, Мингю! — не удержавшись, восклицает Вону и лезет в аптечку за ватными дисками и перекисью водорода. Мингю, прижав к ране палец ребром, молча наблюдает за его мельтешением. Залив перекисью диск полностью, Вону передаёт его Мингю, и тот послушно прижимает его к ране тем же пальцем.

— С внутренней стороны. Не могу достать. Нужно обработать.

Вону выслушивает как обычно очень подробные объяснения Мингю и ломает гипотермический пакет, после его тому протягивая. Благо сейчас Вону впервые знает, что точно надо делать при подобных ранах: Суа ему всё подробно объяснила и показала. Кто же знал, что это пригодится так скоро.

— Не слышал, что бы ты сегодня уходил куда-то, — разрезает тишину Вону, наблюдая за тем, как Мингю в интервале по несколько минут прикладывает пакет со льдом к губе. — Кажется, без ран ты никогда не возвращаешься. А я думал, что все киллеры работают издалека. Ну, чтобы не рисковать. 

Мингю не отвечает, и Вону, за последние пару дней убедившись, что тот точно умеет нормально разговаривать, продолжает:

— Ведь это же с работы, да? Новые раны. 

Снова становится тихо, Вону, всё никак не успокаиваясь, выжидающе смотрит на Мингю. Его, вообще-то, от дел оторвали, наверное, хотя бы ответ на один свой вопрос он может получить как компенсацию. 

— По-разному, — медленно и нехотя отвечает Мингю на ранние предположения Вону. 

— Например? 

Мингю красноречиво смотрит на Вону в ответ, на что тот не реагирует. Тогда Мингю, встряхнув пакет со льдом, продолжает объяснять с таким выражением лица, будто его действительно заставляют это делать:

— Зависит от заказа. Или снайпер или руками. Я не могу контролировать всё. 

— Я знал одного парня из прошлой команды Сынчоля, который тоже был наёмником. И знал не близко, а так, на лицо и словах. Сынчоль называл его «аккуратистом», потому что он всегда старался не допускать ни ран, ни следов на одежде, — Вону безнадёжно пытается вспомнить имя этого парня, но в голове нет даже проблеска воспоминаний. — Кажется, это не про тебя. Ты не из аккуратных. 

Скорее всего не стоит судить лишь по одному разу, но Вону почему-то кажется, что он прав. Мингю действительно был неаккуратным при выполнении дела Томизуки — вся обувь и одежда были в крови, два раза, даже не просчистав последствия данных действий, подставился из-за Вону. Сынчоль неспроста постоянно просит Мингю быть аккуратным и не раниться. Своим молчанием тот создаёт себе образ вдумчивого человека, который всё обдумывает на ходу, но Вону он кажется просто безбашенным. 

— Смысл? 

— Чтобы... не получать раны. 

— С ранами, без ран — задание должно быть выполнено. Разницы никакой. 

— Ну... А как же элементарно боль? Дискомфорт, который могут доставить раны? 

Мингю смотрит на Вону, будто слышит от него откровенный бред, чем заставляет непроизвольно хмыкнуть. 

— А, или сейчас будет это тупое клише про то, что боль — это тренажёр воли или что её не существует? Или что-то подобное? 

Взгляд Мингю сменяется на серьёзный, радужки глаз словно темнеют, и Вону внезапно становится не до смеха. 

— Боль существует. Она нужна, — Мингю, не мигая, смотрит прямо в глаза. — Даёт понять, что ты всё ещё жив.

Вону становится не по себе от подобных рассуждений практически сразу. Пряча взгляд, он наклоняется к аптечке и принимается рыть в поисках нужной ранозаживляющей мази и ватных палочек. Мингю снова изъясняется обрывками предложений, и странно, что Вону снова его понимает. Может, поэтому у него всё никак не получается удалить таблицу и перестать ковыряться во всех возможных статьях на эту тему. Это служит ему напоминанием, что он всё ещё здесь, пытается добиться справедливости для Минхи. 

Намазав на головку палочки совсем немного мази, Вону подсаживается ближе и показывает Мингю жестом, чтобы тот отогнул губу. Бросив уже ненужный лёд в аптечку, тот подчиняется. Вону принимается за дело, с хирургической точностью обрабатывая края разреза и стараясь не попадать не туда. Вернувшись на внешнюю сторону губы, он вдруг вспоминает одну вещь и, не удержавшись, издаёт звук, похожий на хихиканье, с опущенной головой.

— Думаю, это карма. Сначала ты разбил мне губу, теперь — тебе, — Вону поднимает взгляд. В лице Мингю ничего не меняется, однако Вону чувствует, как его губа едва заметно дёргается.

Зачем-то глянув на Мингю ещё раз, Вону убирает уже ненужную ватную палочку и достаёт полоски для закрытия ран. Как Суа и учила, нужно разрезать полоски на несколько частей, поскольку они слишком длинные, и после аккуратно соединить края раны. Губа у Мингю ранена больше изнутри, чем снаружи, поэтому много полосок не надо — всего кусочек — и Вону осторожно закрепляет его вертикально, по кровавой линии разреза. После проведя большим пальцем, Вону ловит взгляд Мингю и тут же резко отстраняется, осознав, что он пододвинулся слишком близко. 

— Всё, — объявляет он, комкая лед, ватный диск и палочку в одну кучу, чтобы потом сразу выбросить. — Изнутри я не знаю, возможно...

Вону не договаривает, с открытым ртом наблюдая за тем, как Мингю снимает футболку, бросив её себе на колени. Он не успевает и вопросом задаться, как тот принимается развязывать повязку на плече. Вону, который с той ночи так больше и не видел, что с раной, заинтересованно подаётся вперёд, слегка пригнувшись, чтобы всё разглядеть. Оказывается, ничего такого страшного. Всё закрыто заживляющими полосками, крови нет, той пугающей «разорванности» раны — тоже. От этого Вону становится легче, и он молча наблюдает за перебинтовывающим рану Мингю. Тот делает это спокойно и неторопливо, в своих мыслях, будто забыв, что он здесь не один.

— Знаешь, я не могу перестать вспоминать дело Томизуки. Каждый раз я смотрю на твои раны и думаю, что это предназначалось мне, — когда Мингю берётся за перевязку надплечья, заговаривает Вону, не прекращая наблюдение. — И я хочу остановиться. У меня ещё остаются проблемы с этими приёмами самозащиты, но это неважно. Раз я решил, что не буду слабым, значит, я не буду слабым. Больше не позволю себе вспоминать Томизуки.

Мингю не подаёт вида, что услышал, так и продолжает перевязку, но Вону это не расстраивает. В первую очередь он говорил это не ему. Прокрутив сказанные слова ещё раз в голове, Вону чувствует неожиданное умиротворение, будто один из грузов, что тянул вниз, покинул его шею. Он всё ещё не может полностью расправить плечи, но зато дышать без лишнего веса точно стало легче.

Закончив с перевязкой, Мингю натягивает футболку обратно и начинает всё убирать в аптечку в то положение, что было до этого. Мусор он комкает отдельно в руке. Вону не ждёт никакой благодарности или слов напоследок, поэтому перемещается ближе к изголовью кровати и сразу ставит ноутбук на бёдра. Возвращаться к статье он пока, правда, не планирует — прослеживает за сборами Мингю и, когда тот оказывается у двери, хочет пожелать спокойной ночи, но тот вдруг останавливается.

— Прекрати повторять про свою слабость, — Мингю бросает это через плечо. Интонация и взгляд напоминают тот раз, когда он назвал Вону убийцей. Даже слово произносит то же: — Раздражает.

И, сказав это, Мингю уходит. Дверь за ним мягко закрывается, и Вону переводит взгляд на ноутбук. Наверное, Мингю прав, Вону немного забылся. Они не друзья, и то, что из-за тренировок самообороны они пару раз перекинулись несколькими фразами, ещё ничего не значит. Вону всё ещё чужой для «Ветеранов». А, значит, нельзя забывать, что эти люди не должны знать о его слабостях.

Неосознанно бросив ещё один взгляд на дверь, Вону поднимает крышку ноутбука и принимается за чтение с того места, где он остановился в прошлый раз.


	12. 00:21

Вону знает, что ему физически не хватит сил, чтобы провернуть такое, но всё равно внимательно слушает все шаги выполнения этого приёма. Мингю стоит за спиной, держит одной рукой поперёк ключиц и дышит в затылок. Они разбирают тот случай, если будут душить захватом через локоть, и Мингю, искренне удивив, не коснулся его шеи ни разу. И Вону не упоминал об этом вообще. Обхватив сильнее и сжав плечо, Мингю пододвигается, касаясь грудью спины, и Вону весь выпрямляется, повернув к нему голову.

— Ты же понимаешь, что мы в разной весовой категории, и я даже если сильно захочу, то вряд ли уроню тебя?

— Запоминай, — тоном, не терпящим возражений, говорит Мингю, его голос вибрацией проходится по затылку. — Важно. 

Становится ясно, что отвертеться никак. Вону, собравшись с силами, приседает и хватает Мингю за свободное плечо, делая рывок, будто собираясь того уронить. После этого Мингю отпускает его, и Вону уже думает, что можно вдохнуть спокойно, но нет; Мингю разворачивает его лицом к себе и притягивает ближе. Вону в защитном жесте непроизвольно выбрасывает вперёд руку, которая вскоре уже упирается Мингю в грудь.

— Вывод? Что самое важное?

Вону без понятия. Он, как и всегда, чувствует непонятный дискомфорт из-за такой близости к Мингю. Вообще-то, в этом не должно быть что-то странное, потому что они уже не первый день тренируются, Мингю постоянно его то роняет, то зажимает. Но почему-то в такие моменты — танец в тот специальный вечер или спасение от выстрела на складе — заставляют его сердце забиться быстрее, а дыхание сбиться. Мингю всё равно, а Вону весь содрогается, поскорее желая, чтобы тот убрался на достаточное расстояние.

Ответ так и не находится. Вону пытается отодвинуться, но расстояние сокращается — Мингю давит на спину кулаком. Рука глупо корчится, зажатая, Вону поднимает на Мингю взгляд.

— Если подставят пистолет в спину. Что ты будешь делать? — кулак давит неприятно прямо в позвоночник, заставляя выгнуться. Вону это совсем не нравится, но он ничего не может с этим сделать.

— Не знаю. — Твёрдо отвечает он.

И опять взгляд Мингю приобретает тяжесть, он прожигает им до самых костей. Задержав его на лице Вону, Мингю вдруг убирает кулак и делает шаг назад, легко, но ощутимо оттолкнув от себя. Вону даже не сопротивляется и на автомате пятится.

— Держи дистанцию. Всегда, — Мингю вытягивает вперёд руку и делает ещё несколько шагов назад, пока этого не оказывается достаточно. — Не позволяй приближаться к себе.

— Понял, — Вону смазанным движением проводит по груди, силясь избавиться от этого неприятного ощущения, которое почему-то ещё не исчезло. Он чувствует, что его сердце всё ещё быстро стучит, и, наверное, это знак, что на сегодня достаточно. — Может, прервёмся? И так уже второй час занимаемся. 

Мингю в ответ в согласии кивает и падает у скамьи с бутылкой воды. Вону, который тоже пока не торопится уходить из спортзала, проходит к зеркалу, чтобы рассмотреть свою рану на губе. Это всё ещё больно, но уже не так, как в первый день, да и едят они с Мингю одну только кашу, что намного облегчает приём пищи. По словам Суа всё заживает за неделю или две, так что осталось совсем немного потерпеть. 

— Мы так много занимаемся, — начинает негромко Вону, благополучно забыв о том, что недавно он решил больше с Мингю ничем не делиться. — И не факт, что в итоге у меня вообще получится и это сработает. Думаю, мы заслужили какое-нибудь угощение.

Мингю не реагирует, закручивая крышку бутылки. Вернув её на скамью, он подходит к краю матов и присаживается, чтобы обуться в кроссовки.

— Что ты любишь? Какое блюдо тебе никогда не надоест?

Мингю продолжая шнуроваться, бросает на Вону взгляд. 

— Что? — Вону смотрит также в ответ с поднятыми бровями. — Это простой вопрос.

Мингю пожимает плечами, выглядя незаинтересованным, и Вону посещает чувство дежавю. 

— Снова нет? Как с хобби? 

— Если это съедобно, то мне плевать. Что именно есть. 

— Может, тебе нравится, как кто-то готовит что-то определённое? — такую внезапно проснувшуюся болтливость Вону можно объяснить только одним — он отыгрывается на Мингю за все прошлые разы, когда тот что-то спрашивал, а сам ничего не говорил. Раз появилась такая возможность, то он ей воспользуется.

— Никто никогда не готовил для меня.

— Тогда... — Вону, проведя пальцем по пластырю, проигрывающе выдыхает. — Может, тебе просто что-то нравится? Что ты готов съесть в любой момент?

— Хлеб.

— Какой? — Вону, удостоверившись, что всё хорошо и крови нет, отворачивается от зеркала. — С красной фасолью? Или джемом? 

— С фасолью, — эти слова уколом доходят до сердца — Минхи тоже обожала хлеб с красной фасолью. Могла за раз съесть пачек сто, и её не стошнило бы. —Ты? 

— Молоко, — пусть Вону и не нужно зашнуровываться, он подсаживается к Мингю на маты.

— С мёдом? 

— Нет, — невольная лёгкая улыбка касается губ Вону: Мингю запомнил. — Просто молоко. Любое. Шоколадное, клубничное, банановое. Мне не важно. 

— Звучит по-детски. 

— А хлеб не по-детски? Его только школьники и едят, — на самом деле Вону это не задело. Ему не стыдно, что его самый любимый продукт — это молоко, поскольку оно всегда успокаивает и напоминает о детстве. А этого Вону не стесняется. — Знаешь, на переменах. 

Мингю смотрит с тем самым выражением лица, которое Вону уже научился определять, как почти улыбку, и отворачивается, чтобы зашнуровать второй кроссовок. Вону, который всё ещё продолжает бесцельно сидеть на полу, хотя давно мог уйти, наблюдает за его действиями. Они с Мингю не друзья и не так близки, как он и Сынчоль, и Мингю часто бывает необоснованно груб, но он всё равно рад, что между ними налаживается контакт. Вону чувствует, что Мингю привыкает к нему. Из-за тренировок они стали чаще проводить время наедине и даже почти разговаривать, если это невнятное общение вообще можно так назвать. Они не говорят о чём-то важном, но Вону и без этого чувствует удовлетворение, когда у него получается вытянуть из этого супер необщительного человека хоть что-то. Даже эти обрывки разговоров помогают добавлять детали в образ Мингю. Вону не хочет становиться с ним друзьями, да и это неприятное чувство от близости ему не нравится, поэтому всё делается чисто из любопытства, которое не отпускает его с первого дня. Мингю похож на те самые детские пазлы, которые ему часто в детстве дарила госпожа Мун. А Вону их, кстати, составлял, будто орешки щёлкал. 

Дверь в спортзал плавно приоткрывается, и они синхронно поднимают голову на звук. 

— Вону-я, — зовёт Суа, выглядывая из коридора. В спортзал она так и не заходит. — Ты же помнишь, что мы сегодня в магазин? 

— Да, — Вону невольно прослеживает за тем, как Мингю поднимается на ноги. 

— После восьми выдвигаемся, — объявляет Суа и, секундно мазнув по Мингю взглядом, закрывает за собой дверь. 

— Мы столько тренируемся, что, думаю, я заслужил угощение. Хочу купить шоколадное молоко, — Вону внимательно следит за эмоциями на лице Мингю и добавляет: — И хлеб с красной фасолью.

Мингю смотрит на Вону сверху вниз и непонимающе хмурит брови.

— Зачем?

— Чтобы есть, — невозмутимо поясняет Вону. — Сынчоль фактически заставил тебя возиться со мной, поэтому я бы хотел тебя отблагодарить хоть чем-то.

— Не стоит. — Мингю давит интонацией и тёмным взглядом, но, когда тот так далеко, он его не боится. Давно не боится.

Не дожидаясь ответа, Мингю уходит из спортзала, а Вону падает на спину, раскинув руки и мягко спружинив на маты. В целом ему всё равно, но иногда так и хочется узнать, что в голове у этого человека, какие мысли меняют его настроение так внезапно.

Они встречаются в прихожей в восемь двадцать. Вону не знает, куда именно они направляются, поэтому одевается, как при выходе в город — джинсы, куртка и толстовка. Суа одета в старые спортивные шорты и растянутую кофту с длинными руками, с пучком на макушке, без макияжа, она ещё больше выглядит на свой возраст. Второй участник их похода тоже одет просто — футболка-поло и брюки — но Вону всё равно не понимает, зачем он здесь.

— Почему ты здесь? — вслух спрашивает Вону.

В качестве ответа Сынчоль молча поднимает зажатую между двумя пальцами банковскую карту.

— Разве это карточка не Рейвена?

— Кто-то же должен её понести, — Сынчоль пожимает плечами и прячет руки в карманах брюк, обуваясь.

— Да ладно, прогуляемся все вместе, — Суа мягко бьёт Вону локтём, и он не отвечает, склоняясь к своим кедам.

На улице тепло, жары нет, и небо постепенно темнеет, готовясь к ночи. Где-то вдалеке слышатся крики играющих детей, недовольная аджумма ругается на кого-то, и Вону глубоко вдыхает приятный мягкий вечерний воздух. Кто-то из соседей снова готовит кимчи, но запах быстро исчезает, когда они выходят на улицу. Сначала Вону посчитал, что они пойдут в сторону дороги, но на деле они устремляются в сторону национального парка, Пукхансан маячит с правой стороны. Суа и Сынчоль заводят разговор о какой-то ерунде, Вону идёт немного позади и разглядывает встречающиеся им дома. Они совершенно разные — и новые коттеджи, сверкающие разноцветной подсветкой и большими окнами, и маленькие старые дома, с покатой крышей и смешными занавесками — и Вону обращает внимание на каждый, задаваясь вопросом, а как живут их хозяева. Это спокойный спальный район в Канбукку, где зелёная зона занимает половину площади, поэтому он надеется, что хорошо и счастливо. Ведь хоть кто-то должен быть доволен своей жизнью, иначе она не имеет вообще никакого смысла.

Когда парк становится немного ближе, на улице впервые появляется кто-то помимо них. Это маленькая старушка с палочкой и таким же маленьким пёсиком на поводке. Когда они равняются, она громко здоровается с ними, и Вону поначалу было дёргается, чтобы поприветствовать в ответ, но Суа и Сынчоль игнорируют её, и он решает последовать их примеру. Старушка, остановившись и проводив их взглядом, звонко фыркает и, оскорблённо дёрнув головой, продолжает свой неторопливый путь. Вону смотрит ей вслед, а затем догоняет ушедших вперёд Суа и Сынчоля, подобравшись к ним ближе, чем раньше.

— Хочу спросить, — начинает он, дождавшись, когда Суа и Сынчоль прекратят разговаривать. — Почему именно Канбукку? 

— Не знаю. У Рейвена здесь кусок земли был не использованный, вот он и решил его использовать, — отвечает Сынчоль и немного двигается, чтобы Вону влез между ним и Суа. 

— А что стало с Кандонгу, где твой главный офис?

— Ничего. Так и стоит, ждёт своего часа. Просто мы с Рейвеном оба согласились, что для новой команды нужно новое место. Хороший же район, скажи? 

— Да. Пусть я сначала и подумал, что ты обитаешь только в центре.

— Ну, моя квартира у меня в Каннаме, — хмыкает довольно Сынчоль, и Вону вместе с ним, поскольку оказался прав. 

Суа воздерживается от уточнений, где живёт она, и Вону не настаивает. 

— Лично мне нравится, что здесь рядом горный хребет, — говорит она, смотря на Пукхансан. — Мы живём недалеко от самого короткого пути к нему.

— С нашей стороны тоже можно зайти? — удивляется Вону, тоже глянув на горный хребет.

— Ага. Об этой тропинке мало кто знает, даже местные. Рейвен там бегает, он знает точно, как пройти. Ну, и Мингю.

— Лично мне нравится не через кусты ломиться, клещей собирать, а через парк. Там красиво, — высказывается Сынчоль и толкает Вону локтём. — Надо будет как-нибудь сходить мозги проветрить вместе, погулять. Тебе понравится. 

— Да... — без особого желания соглашается Вону, и разговор сам сходит на нет. 

До магазина они добираются совсем скоро. Это «7-Eleven», обычный круглосуточный магазинчик, которых по всему городу навалом, такой же однажды у Вону в доме на первом этаже был. Это не должно расстраивать, но Вону почему-то думал, что они пойдут в куда-то более крупное место, учитывая их список.

— Мы точно сможем купить всё, что нам необходимо? — не скрывая сомнение в голосе, спрашивает Вону.

— Да. Не суди его по размерам! Там много чего есть! — Сынчоль толкает лёгкую стеклянную дверь, колокольчик которой издаёт звонкое _дзинь_ , и первым заходит внутрь. — Э, опять этот. 

Вону прослеживает за его взглядом и видит сидящего за кассой с открытым учебником молодого парня, может, даже школьника. 

— О, Джипён-а, — наоборот, радуется Суа, и Вону поднимает брови на подобное ласковое обращение, но никак это не комментирует. — Давайте разделим список, чтобы быстрее. Вону берёт всё до молока, Сынчолю — конец, а я посмотрю овощи и мясо. Никто не против? 

Сынчоль издаёт протестующее мычание, Вону мотает головой, и, взяв кто корзинку, кто тележку, они проходят дальше в торговый зал. Поглядывая на список в телефоне, который он переотправил с раскладушки, Вону медленно заполняет корзинку пищевой плёнкой, несколькими пачками одноразовых деревянных палочек и салфеток как влажных, так и сухих.

— Знаешь, я всё-таки думаю, что прав я, — пока их список совпадает отделом, и они вместе идут между стеллажами. Сынчоль заводит разговор, который у них с Суа прервался на улице. — Про детей. 

— Как ты можешь быть прав, если ты даже не читал эту книгу? — Суа наклоняется к холодильнику и, отодвинув дверцу, достаёт пельмени. 

— Разве это не ясно и так?

— Не думаю. 

— Автор акцентирует внимание на том, _как_ их общество повлияло на их поведение, что оно с ними сделало. Поэтому они и начали убивать.

— Нет, роман вообще не об этом. Главный посыл в том, что Зверь, которого они боялись, не был воплощением Зла острова, он был воплощением их «звериной», плохой части. Поэтому и убийство Хрюши при свете дня только их решение.

— Да, но ведь на это повлияло общество! Общее решение! — восклицает Сынчоль, потрясывая банкой консервированной фасоли и после отправляя её в тележку. — Общество всегда влияет на человека! 

— Это всего лишь оправдание, — издаёт пренебрежительное фырканье Суа. — Я принимаю тот факт, что окружение может давить на человека, но всё-таки выбор в конце остаётся только за тобой. Нельзя оправдывать ужасные поступки тем, что человека вынудили это сделать. Что бы это ни было, именно ты делаешь выбор. Осознанный выбор.

Сынчоль, явно несогласный, возмущённо вздыхает и всплёскивает рукой, бросив взгляд на Вону, который одним ухом слушает их разговор и тихо мирно стоит разглядывает банки с консервированной редькой. 

— Малыш Вону, а что думаешь ты? 

— А? — Вону отворачивается от полок и смотрит то на Сынчоля, то на Суа.

— Общество делает выбор за человека или человек сам делает выбор? 

— А... Ну, — Вону не совсем понимает, о чём они спорят, но некие соображения на подобную тему у него есть давно. Точнее, вопросы, поскольку Вону сам ещё до конца не знает правильный ответ. — Я думаю, что общество и правда может воздействовать на человека, но это, как и сказала Суа, смахивает на оправдание. Выбор всё же остаётся за человеком. 

Вону говорит то, в чём сам окончательно не уверен. Давно он думает об этом, пытается понять действия людей вокруг, причину поступков тех, кто живёт в этом втором, другом Сеуле, и это всё ещё недоступно для него. 

— Во-от! Поэтому поступок мальчишек никак нельзя оправдать. Они сами сделали это с собой.

Сынчоль, сражаясь с неровной плиткой, из-за которой его тележка тормозит, недовольно пыхтит, а затем отмахивается от Суа, понимая, что этот спор он проиграл.

— Ты можешь сам прочитать весь роман, и мы обсудим.

— Ну уж нет. Я до сих пор не забыл, как мы целую неделю спорили из-за Печорина. Будем считать, что ты права, — признаёт Сынчоль, загружая тележку ещё большим количеством банок. — И почему ты не читаешь нашу классику?

— Потому что она мне не нравится. Ваша литература — отстой полный, — лицо Суа, стоит ей что-то увидеть в холодильнике, загорается радостью, и она лезет опять отодвигать дверцу. Сынчоль, которому всегда везде надо, умудряется оскорбиться на её мнение, и у них начинается ещё одна дискуссия. Вону, как всегда чувствуя себя лишним, решает продолжить набирать продукты из списка, а это другой конец магазина. Туда он и направляется.

Затарившись молоком — и обычным, и несколькими упаковками шоколадного — Вону идёт дальше и забирает несколько коробок импортных хлопьев на завтрак. Там же он берёт крупу для завтрака им с Мингю, поскольку из-за губы они всё ещё могут есть только кашу, и тут же останавливается, чтобы свериться. Его часть списка была небольшой, и он уже справился. Где-то среди полок всё ещё слышатся спорящие громкие голоса Суа и Сынчоля, и возвращаться к ним нет никакого желания (всё равно Вону вновь будет молчать), поэтому он неторопливо направляется к кассе. Проходя мимо хлебобулочных изделий, он бросает неосознанный взгляд на полки и тотчас останавливается, вспомнив своё же желание, появившееся несколько часов назад. Мингю отказался, но ведь про хлеб он сказал раньше, значит, ему действительно это нравится. Вону нерешительно тянет руку к полке и останавливает её на полпути. Его же не убьют из-за одного хлеба, верно? Он действительно хочет отблагодарить за всё потраченное на него время. Даже если Мингю сказал «не стоит», это не означает, что он не передумает потом. А тут как раз любимый хлеб с красной фасолью его ждёт в шкафу.

Вону, решившись, бросает одну упаковку в корзину и собирается уходить, но практически сразу же тормозит. Бросив взгляд на полку, он раздумывает над этим всего секунду, а следом берёт вторую упаковку. И ещё, и ещё, в конце перестав считать.

— Ой, надеюсь, сегодня удастся пораньше закончить и выспаться, а то уже глазки болят, — громко зевая, сетует Сынчоль, когда они втроём встречаются у кассы. Названный Джипён, заметив их приближение, отодвигает учебник и готовится пробивать товары; заметив Суа, которая невинно рассматривает шоколадные батончики внизу на прилавке, он подрывается причесать взлохмаченные волосы пальцем и выпрямиться во весь рост. — Знаете-

Сынчоль прерывается, с искренним недоумением разглядывая большую партию пачек замороженных анчоусов у Суа в тележке и хлеба с красной фасолью у Вону в корзине, что занимают почти половину пространства.

— А зачем- Хотя, нет. Не хочу знать. Не говорите.

Вону многозначительно смотрит на запечатанную упаковку пива в тележке у Сынчоля, и тот, уловив это, скорее гладит дырявый пластик.

— Это как празднование успешного окончания дела Ортега.

— А это? — Вону головой указывает на две бутылки дорого на вид шампанского, что стоят у пачки с пивом.

— А это... Как празднование празднования успешного окончания дела Ортега, — сказав это, Сынчоль поднимает руки в защитном жесте. — Эй, пиво же все пьют. Я на всех беру, не на себя.

— Добрый вечер! — с улыбкой приветствует Джипён, с готовностью ожидая, когда они выложат хотя бы часть товаров на прилавок. 

— Добрый, — Суа улыбается в ответ и первой избавляется от всего в своей тележке. Получается много, почти всё место заставлено, и она увозит тележку на место, пока Джипён начинает мастерски всё пробивать. Возвратившись, Суа встаёт с другой стороны и раскладывает купленное равноценно по трём пакетам. Сынчоль окидывает Джипёна изучающим взглядом, но ничего не говорит, двигаясь дальше, к Суа, и Вону — вместе с ним, его корзина пустеет попутно появлению свободного места на прилавке. Несмотря на большое количество товара, это не занимает много времени. Пока Сынчоль расплачивается, Вону и Суа выходят на улицу. Потемнело знатно, воздух стал ещё прохладнее, а вокруг — тише. Ни криков детей, ни спорящих пожилых женщин. Вону, думая о чём-то неважном, разглядывает улицу — сплошные высокие заборы, сломанная водоразборная колонка и брошенный кем-то мяч. Суа в это время наблюдает за Сынчолем через стекло, и, когда тот воссоединяется с ними, отдаёт ему один пакет и взамен получает чек. Она на ходу внимательно проверяет все позиции и неожиданно останавливается, стоит им отойти от магазина на несколько шагов.

— Нам не пробили рёбрышки, — Сынчоль, услышав это, первым подходит к Суа, и та достаёт их из его пакета. Карту Рейвена она также забирает и вприпрыжку возвращается в магазин.

— Спорим, он специально не пробил, чтобы Суа вернулась, — бормочет сам себе Сынчоль с сощуренными в подозрении глазами и прослеживает за тем, как стеклянная дверь захлопывается за Суа. Вону тоже смотрит в ту же сторону, только его взгляд явно затуманен какими-то мыслями, и Сынчоль это замечает. — Что?

— Я бы не вернулся, — признаётся Вону и ловит от Сынчоля взгляд, который так и говорит о полном разочаровании и таком же неверии. Вону знает, что это неправильно, но смысла париться и тратить время на чужую ошибку он не видит. Ведь это уже не его проблемы. И, честно говоря, он думал, что остальные товарищи по команде того же мнения. Потому что они... Ну, они. Как-то странно получать деньги незаконным путём, а затем просить добровольно заплатить за то, что фактически тебе отдали бесплатно. Это бессмысленно. И попахивает лицемерием.

Наверное, у него всё на лице написано, поскольку Сынчоль задумчиво наклоняет голову, будто зверёк, и скрещивает руки на груди вместе с болтающимся пакетом.

— Что за выражение лица? — спрашивает он. — О чем думаешь?

— Помнишь дело двухгодичной давности, на которое ты меня также звал? Махинации в акциях иностранной компании? — вместо прямо ответа напоминает Вону, и Сынчоль, пока не сложивший два и два, и медленно кивает. — Вроде, с этих акций ты неплохо заработал.

Сначала на лице Сынчоля так и читается явное смятение, а затем до него доходит, и он серьёзно смотрит на Вону. 

— Эй, ты нас за кого принимаешь вообще? Думаешь, я не могу себе позволить мясо за восемь тысяч вон? — слова звучат, будто Сынчоль в обиде, однако его голос при этом ровный и спокойный. Сам он всё ещё серьёзен. — Вону, не знаю, что ты там себе надумал о нас, но не забывай — мы обычные люди. 

Этот внеплановый диалог заканчивается так же резко, как и начался — пока Вону думает об ответе, пытаясь полностью сформулировать мысль, чтобы Сынчоль понял и не принял близко к сердцу, возвращается Суа. Сынчоль, делая вид, словно ничего не было, с интересом выслушивает её рассказ о том, как она вернулась и о чём успела поговорить с Джипёном. Вону следует за ними, держась немного позади. Возможно, когда-нибудь он разберётся и начнёт понимать этих людей, но вряд ли это произойдёт скоро.

Когда до офиса остаётся совсем немного, Суа чуть замедляется. Они давно с Сынчолем не разговаривают, она уткнулась в телефон, что-то читая и иногда печатая одним большим пальцем. В целом эта тишина между ними троими сохраняется, пока Суа вдруг не ругается на, как теперь Вону догадывается, филиппинском и останавливается у ворот насовсем. Сынчоль оборачивается и вопросительно на неё смотрит, тоже остановившись. Вону, не имея выбора, — вместе с ними.

— Это господин Чхве. Из-за последних трёх дел. 

— Опять?!

— Не опять, он и не прекращал, — Суа яростно печатает ответ, её ноготь большого пальца издаёт привычное _клац_. — Я не понимаю, чего он хочет.

— Надеюсь, не то, о чём я думаю, — Сынчоль нажимает на кнопку на пульте, и ворота отъезжают на небольшое расстояние, достаточное, чтобы они спокойно прошли.

— Я тоже. Он же не такой. Это не его уровень, — Суа проходит во двор вслед за Сынчолем и издаёт измученное искреннее хныканье. — Я не хочу его убивать.

— Я тоже, — Вону заходит последним, и Сынчоль жмёт на кнопку во второй раз, чтобы ворота закрылись. — Слишком муторно. И Мингю опять будет ворчать.

— Я ему позвоню, — Суа с поджатыми от недовольства губами передаёт Сынчолю свой пакет. — Заходите первыми.

Вону, уже привыкший к своей вечной роли лишнего в команде, решает не ждать Сынчоля и первым заходит, благо дверь как всегда открыта. На кухне он успевает разложить половину пакета, после чего к нему присоединяется хмурый Сынчоль. Конечно же, Вону как обычно любопытно, что это за господин Чхве такой, но не настолько, чтобы начинать очередной бессмысленный разговор с Сынчолем. Вону решает всё же промолчать, может, он сам проверит это имя чуть позже, и Сынчоль, будто читая мысли, внезапно произносит:

— Знаешь кто это, господин Чхве?

Вону мотает головой, переставляя банки с консервированной редькой в специальном отдельном ящике. Здесь и без него банок много, и всё это приходится передвинуть и укомплектовать. 

— Информатор и что-то типа устранителя всех появляющихся проблем? Короче, на Рейвена похож, — с готовностью объясняет Сынчоль, с трепетом перенося упаковку пива в холодильник. Осторожно уместив её на нижнюю полку, он с облегчением выдыхает. — В принципе хороший мужик, Суа его ещё со времён «Волчиц» знает. Только что-то он темнит и, кажется, собирается шантажировать нас сливом информации нескольких наших дел.

Вону, вообще не представляя, как он должен реагировать на подобные новости, издаёт неясный звук-подтверждение того, что он слушает, и заканчивает с последней банкой. Заглянув в пакет, он понимает, что остался один хлеб.

— Поэтому никому нельзя доверять, — Вону, который в принципе никому не доверяет в своей жизни, несколько раз несильно кивает. — Даже команде. Каждый может предать.

— Да, поэтому и хорошо работать одному, без команды, — Сынчоль с ухмылкой на слова Вону трясёт указательным пальцем, мол, да, подловил. После, больше ничего не сказав, он уходит на улицу, по пути вытащив пачку сигарет из кармана куртки в прихожей.

Вону переводит взгляд обратно на пакет и вытаскивает все упаковки хлеба на столешницу. Один из первых ящиков по какой-то причине пустует, и он складывает всё туда. Он так и не знает, хорошая ли это идея. Что происходит в голове Мингю не угадать, он, может, и разозлится, если увидит это, но это не так страшно. Это же еда. В случае отказа Вону просто сам всё съест и сделает вид, что ничего не было.

Аккуратно сложив весь хлеб в ящик, чтобы он не помялся, Вону уходит к себе. Время до ужина ещё есть, пора заняться делами.

Вону вытягивает руки вперёд, переплетя пальцы, и его суставы звонко щёлкают. Он не успевает опустить пальцы обратно на клавиатуру, поскольку вызывает раскладушка, и ему нужно принять этот определённо важный вызов. 

— Готово, — первым отвечает Вону, не дожидаясь вопроса. — Я всё сделал.

— _Суперски. Ты на шифре или на блокировке написал_?

— На шифре. Я понял, что необходимо зашифровать файлы, а не перекрыть доступ к системе. Не так?

— _Так, так. Там просто по сути не принципиально, поэтому мне стало интересно._

— Во сколько атака?

– _Завтра после восьми утра. Я позвоню тебе._

Вону зажимает раскладушку между плечом и ухом и берёт в руки второй телефон, чтобы поставить себе напоминание на всякий случай. Раньше бы он никогда не забыл, но с «Ветеранами», планы которых постоянно меняются, можно и пропустить.

— Хорошо. Пока.

Вону собирается было сбросить, но Китэ протестующе вскрикивает. 

— _Погоди! Это не самое главное! Почему я сегодня с тобой связался._

— Работа — не самое главное? — с преувеличенно поражённой интонацией переспрашивает Вону и, не сдержавшись, хмыкает. — Неожиданно. 

— _Я хочу поговорить о втором деле_ , — весёлый настрой Вону как отрубает, до этого печатающие пальцы зависают над клавиатурой. 

— Ты что-то нашёл? 

_Нет. Но, как ты и просил, я продолжаю копать дальше пятилетних событий. Пока даже чего-то близкого нет, «Помпеи» не знают про Кан Хёнджо, чего не знаем мы, или Минхи. Пробую через «Вавилон», но там ситуация ещё унылее,_ — голос Китэ также тускнеет. — _И, пока ищу, хотел систематизировать всю новую информацию. Ну, что мы узнали за этот месяц._

— Думаешь найти связь?

— _Да. Возможно. Не хочу ничего упустить._

— Хорошо, эм... У названия чата, который отправил Минхи её обнажённые фотографии, и сервиса Кан Хёнджо одно название. Сервер был продан несколько лет назад, поэтому связь между ним и чатом непонятна. Сначала я был уверен, что Кан Хёнджо точно замешан, но теперь думаю, что связи может и не быть, может, это совпадение. 

— _Но Сынчоль же дал наводку. Значит, что-то да есть. Учитывая то, чем Кан Хёнджо занимался и возможно продолжает заниматься, о его причастности сомневаться не стоит. Нужно всего лишь понять эту связь._

— Надеюсь, после разговора с ним всё станет яснее. Я всё ещё наивно надеюсь на сотрудничество, — Вону находит в кармане флешку, которую таскает с собой буквально везде, и крепко её сжимает. Чтобы заставить сказать себя следующие слова, приходится приложить все усилия. — И, возможно, что Минхи добровольно попала в этот чат.

— _Получается: название чата, Кан Хёнджо и Минхи, которая сама в это влезла? Ок, понял. Продолжим... Ну и даунское название, фу,_ — Китэ замолкает, и становится слышен агрессивный стук пальцев по клавиатуре. — _Кстати про сотрудничество. Что там с вашим делом?_

— Ничего, — Вону решает не рассказывать про уроки самообороны. Почему-то ему кажется, что так будет правильнее. (К тому же Китэ это не касается). — Ждём информацию о следующей встречи акционеров.

— _А почему бы не начать с личной встречи с Кан Хёнджо_?

— Мы с Сынчолем рассматриваем этот вариант, но ещё не решили, как лучше поступить. Не караулить же у здания «Free Dom Comp».

— _Вону, не поверишь, я тут недавно кое-какую информацию интересную нашёл, может, вам с Сынчолем пригодится. Сейчас отправлю._

— Это... список адресов? — хмурится Вону, мгновенно получив файл и сразу же его открыв.

— _Да. А ещё, про Мингю. Я же обещал... О-отправил!_ — пропевает явно довольный собой Китэ. — _Ознакомься как-нибудь потом на досуге. Думаю, тебе будет интересно._

Вону кликает мышкой по отправленной ссылке и получает несколько видеозаписей. Его лицо моментально вытягивается, когда он практически сразу понимает, что это.

— _Про Рейвена пока ничего. Выяснил только, что это он познакомил Бён Бэкхёна с Сынчолем, а не наоборот._

— Это не первостепенная задача. Поэтому не парься.

— _Я помню! Мне просто интересно. Я делаю это, как свободное время появляется. Ну, и ресурсы._

— Спасибо, — Вону пытается вложить в это одно слово всю искренную благодарность, которую испытывает по отношению к этому человеку. Они не друзья в привычном понимании этого слова, но иногда он чувствует, что может доверять Китэ просто так, без причины. — Я понимаю, что я твой не единственный хакер, и у тебя и без этого дел полно, и-

— _Так, стопэ. Вону, ты работал почти что бесплатно все эти пять лет. Пришла моя очередь наконец-то поработать для тебя,_ — всегда расслабленный и весёлый Китэ говорит сейчас совершенно серьёзно, и это только всё усугубляет. — _Впервые за эти пять лет у нас появилась настоящая зацепка, я готов вцепиться в неё и не отпускать до самого конца. Мы найдём тех ублюдков, которые сделали это с Минхи. Обещаю. Слово твоего связного Китэ._

— Спасибо, — полушёпотом, потому как голос дрожит, повторяет Вону. Иногда энтузиазм Китэ, который тут на самом-то деле ни при чём, его неподдельно трогает. 

— _Лан, давай. Просмотри список и видео Мингю! Я завтра с утра перезвоню._

— До завтра, — Вону захлопывает раскладушку и, небрежно бросив её куда-то на кровать, обращает всё своё внимание на экран. 

Курсор мышки так и завис над значком круга с треугольником. Вону не уверен, что хочет на это смотреть, но он должен, поэтому, отправив все сомнения куда подальше, он жмёт на клавишу пробела.

Это съёмка уличной камеры наблюдения. Вечер, кажется, задворки какого-то магазина — сваленные прогнившие коробки и пустые ящики из-под овощей и фруктов. Видно кусок кирпичной стены, которая грязная и исписана нецензурными граффити. Сначала ничего не происходит, картинка статичная, а затем на асфальт со стороны коробок вылетает немолодой мужчина, словно его забросили сюда. Он ударяется о стену головой, корчится и пытается встать, но тут в кадре появляется _высокая_ фигура во всём чёрном и не даёт ему и шанса подняться. Прижав мужчину к грязному от разводов бензина асфальту, фигура давит на него коленом и наклоняется, чтобы опустить руки тому на шею в захвате. И тут Вону, опережая самого себя, ставит видеозапись на паузу. Невольно прикоснувшись пальцами к шее и тотчас их отдёрнув, он поспешно сворачивает всё, что сегодня было получено от Китэ, и возвращается к программе-вымогателю, над которой работал до звонка. Нет, он всё-таки не хочет на это смотреть, он уверен. По крайней мере сейчас, когда Мингю только-только начал походить на обычного нормального человека. Возможно, позже.

Или нет.


	13. 00:23

Вону ударяется головой о стол. Стол издаёт характерный звук. Тогда Вону в попытке придумать решение ударяется ещё раз и ещё, пока его лоб вдруг не встречается с чьей-то мягкой тёплой ладонью.

— Суа, — удивлённо произносит Вону, подняв голову и повернув её направо.

— Если биться, то биться лучше обо что-то мягкое, чтобы не пораниться, — с улыбкой Суа заботливо двигает коврик для мышки на то место, где лоб Вону встречался с холодным деревом.

— А если он хотел пораниться? — предполагает Рейвен со своей типичной насмешливой, но не издевательской интонацией. Он выходит в офис из своей комнаты и сразу опускается на кушетку. Вслед за ним из спортзала выходит Мингю и останавливается на своём излюбленном месте у стены. — В таком случае лучше не мешать.

— Что они здесь делают? — в довольно-таки грубой форме спрашивает Вону у спускающегося с первого этажа Сынчоля. Команды здесь быть не должно, это касается только их двоих. Они не должны знать о Минхи.

— Им будет полезно послушать, — Сынчоль садится на вторую кушетку напротив Рейвена и жестом приглашает Суа к себе. — Кан Хёнджо касается всех.

Вону смотрит на Сынчоля как на предателя и отворачивается к ноутбуку. Он не собирался делиться этим со всеми. Китэ отправил ему список не обычных адресов, а список тех мест, где Кан Хёнджо часто бывает. Вону не знает, откуда тот этот список вообще взял, но он ему доверяет, поэтому не станет сомневаться и проверять. Главное решить, что ему с этим делать.

— В чём дело? — интересуется Суа, послушно присаживаясь к Сынчолю на кушетку.

— У Вону есть информация, где Кан Хёнджо любит бывать, чтобы расслабиться. Учитывая тот факт, что он важная шишка, около которой постоянно кто-то трётся, это может нам пригодиться.

— Поговорить лично с ним до новой встречи акционеров? — уточняет Суа.

— Да. _С глазу на глаз_ , — Вону всё ещё сидит к команде спиной, поэтому пропускает то, как Сынчоль с явным намёком поворачивается к Мингю.

— И как мы это используем? — спрашивает Рейвен.

— Кажется, я понимаю. Это же очевидно — можно втереться к нему в доверие. Стать его другом куда полезнее, чем безликим акционером, — предполагает Суа. 

— А затем мы его просто уберём, — только Вону поворачивается к Сынчолю, чтобы кое-что напомнить, как тот невозмутимо продолжает: — Но перед этим малыш Вону решит с ним все свои личные вопросы.

— Личные вопросы? — нахмурившись, переспрашивает Суа, и Сынчоль мотает головой.

— Это условие его присоединения к команде, я не могу сказать. Это приоритет.

— Приоритет... — эхом повторяет Рейвен, задумчиво проводя большим пальцем по подбородку. — Изначально в плане у нас этого нет. Оно вообще того стоит?

— Почему нет? От одной встречи ничего не изменится. У Суа получится наладить контакт — замечательно, работаем изнутри, нет — тоже хорошо, продолжаем со стороны акционеров. В любом случае с назначением даты встречи они ну явно не спешат, учитывая, сколько времени уже прошло. Вы сидите без дела. Пробуем подступить с разных сторон.

— А сколько нам вообще дано времени? Ты нам так и не сказал.

— До конца осени желательно, но ограничений нет. Главное — сделать.

— Понял, — кажется, Рейвен больше не сомневается в новом пункте их плана. 

— И когда в ближайшее время с ним можно будет встретиться? — спрашивает Суа и смотрит на Вону.

— Секунду... — Вону отворачивается к ноутбуку, чтобы уточнить дату. — Каждый последний понедельник месяца он ходит в один определённый ночной клуб. Можно будет встретиться с ним там. 

— Другие варианты? — подхватывает за Суа Сынчоль.

— В списке тридцать адресов, и только один с пояснением. Это самая ближайшая дата... Двадцать четвёртое число.

— О, послезавтра, — удовлетворённо кивает Сынчоль. — Замечательный вариант, зачем тянуть? А там и дату встречи, может, уже назначат. Суа?

— Да, я готова. Никаких проблем.

— В таком случае нужно будет с утра обсудить план действий.

— Я справлюсь и один, — предлагает Вону, и получает от Сынчоля взгляд, который так и говорит _да ладно_. Взгляд Суа такой же сомневающийся, но не насмешливый, а искренний. — Выясню то, что мне требуется, и заодно разговорю его.

— Вону, давай без экспериментов. Идёте вдвоём.

— Не отбирай мой хлеб, — поддакивает Суа, а Вону закусывает губу, подумав не говорить, что очарование Суа может и не сработать, поскольку Кан Хёнджо — гей. Эта информация не проверена, лучше её не использовать. Вот на Суа он как раз и проверит сказанное Китэ. 

— С утра начнём, — повторяет Сынчоль и свешивает голову с кушетки, чтобы посмотреть на стоящего позади Мингю. — А что там с ужином?

Мингю бросает на Сынчоля пустой взгляд, а дальше, закатив глаза, уходит на первый этаж. Все тоже расходятся кто куда, а Вону разворачивается к открытому списку на ноутбуке. Пока он даже не представляет, что скажет Кан Хёнджо, как выведет его на разговор. Но у него есть ещё целых два дня, чтобы что-то придумать. С ним идёт Суа, это немного всё меняет, но точно не останавливает. Вону не упустит этот шанс.

Во время ужина, пока Сынчоль, Рейвен и Суа болтают, Вону как обычно сидит и молча ест, уткнувшись в свою тарелку. Мингю рядом тоже молчит, и, когда Суа хвалит его за вкус баклажанов, Вону бросает на него взгляд и невольно улыбается. Значит, готовка — это расслабляюще. И весело. Вне контекста можно было бы подумать, что Мингю издевается, но нет, разговор был искренним. В этом нет ничего, из-за чего можно было бы обратить внимание. Но Вону это не остановило. И теперь он не может перестать веселиться из-за упоминаний хобби Мингю.

После еды Мингю как всегда первым спешит покинуть кухню, но Сынчоль задерживает его разговором, длины которого хватает, чтобы все остальные разошлись по своим делам. Вону остаётся на первом этаже, слоняясь просто так и даже не скрывая, что ему нечего делать. Он ждёт, когда они закончат, чтобы наконец рассказать Мингю про хлеб. Почему-то Вону не хочет говорить об этом при других, что-то тормозит его, а Мингю очень сложно поймать в нужном настроении, когда он готов слушать. Поэтому сейчас практически идеальный вариант. Лишь бы Сынчоль поскорее свалил.

Не проходит года, как Сынчоль, щёлкнув Мингю по лбу, чего тот никому другому никогда не позволил бы, прогулочным шагом отправляется на улицу с одной ясной целью. Вону, подождав, когда за ним хлопнет входная дверь, поскорее движется одновременно с Мингю и задерживает того у холодильника.

— Подожди, я... хочу кое-что тебе показать, — Вону отходит к нужному ящику и подзывает к себе Мингю жестом. Тот, смерив его недоверчивым взглядом, подчиняется. — Надеюсь, это не разозлит тебя. Вытяни руку. Ну же.

Мингю осторожно, словно ожидая подвоха, вытягивает руку ладонью вверх. Вону открывает ящик широко, чтобы было видно содержимое, и, достав одну упаковку хлеба, всучает её Мингю.

— Это благодарность за потраченное время на меня. Ты сказал, что не стоит, но ты ведь правда хлеб любишь, не так ли? А любимая еда поднимает настроение.

Закончив, Вону закрывает ящик и прячет руки за спиной. Он без понятия, какую реакцию сейчас получит, поскольку за настроением и эмоциями Мингю уследить невозможно, но он искренне надеется, что ему не зарядят этим же хлебом в глаз. Потому что Вону действует из искренних побуждений. Он знает, что он хреновый ученик. Возможно, такой человек как Мингю и не заслуживает благодарности, но разве Вону может по-другому?

— Здесь много хлеба, поэтому ешь скорее. Срок годности быстро истечёт, — Вону говорит эту глупость, просто чтобы сказать. Чтобы эта плотная тишина не убивала в нём последнюю надежду наладить контакт с Мингю.

Мингю смотрит на хлеб в своей руке, а после его сжимает, бросив взгляд на ящик. Вону кажется, что тот сейчас что-то скажет, но чуда не случается. Так и не подняв хотя бы на секунду взгляд, он резко разворачивается и идёт к себе. Кажется, надежда убита навсегда, вот только Вону не успевает даже как-то отреагировать: Мингю останавливается у двери в свою комнату и оборачивается. Вону узнаёт этот взгляд — Мингю хочет что-то сказать. Но он не говорит. Буквально сразу же развернувшись к двери обратно, Мингю уходит к себе. 

Сложно сказать, что желание Вону отблагодарить возымело какой-то эффект. Но он заметил, что Мингю открыл упаковку. И это даёт ему очередную причину для невольной улыбки.

Может, наладить контакт с Мингю и правда осуществимо. 

— За что ты так со мной, оппа? — Минхи издаёт почти что шёпот, её лицо так и остаётся неподвижным. — За что?

— Прости, — как и всегда, больше Вону ничего не может выдавить из себя.

Минхи медленно, с трудом управляя телом, присаживается на корточки, а потом также медленно тянется к Вону, который всё ещё не может пошевелиться.

— Почему ты не спас меня? — ногти больно впиваются в кожу, кислорода становится всё меньше и меньше. Вону не может дышать. — Почему ты не спас меня, пока я ещё была жива?

Противный звонкий хруст, проходящий по всему телу мурашками, и вот Вону просыпается. Взявшись за горло обеими руками, он хрипит, слёзы непроизвольно льются из глаз. Вону знает, что Мингю здесь, но всё равно плачет, согнувшись к коленям, а после упав на спину. Его трясёт, воздуха в лёгких так и не хватает, и он прикрывает глаза предплечьем.

Как же он устал. Этот кошмар и так снился ему часто, а с того момента, как у него появилась новая зацепка в деле Минхи, он снится ему _постоянно_. Вону устал не спать полночи, устал будить Мингю, устал каждый раз задыхаться. Он знает, что это его наказание, и оно вполне заслуженно. Но разве вместе с этим он не заслуживает снисхождения? Вону скучает по Минхи, и ему хотелось бы хоть раз увидеть её настоящую, не образ с тех чёртовых фотографий. Это придавало бы ему сил, а не отнимало их, как сейчас.

Постепенно приходя в себя, Вону перестаёт плакать и задыхаться. Сердце не стучит, больше не душно, и нет ощущения пальцев Минхи на горле. Вону отнимает предплечье от лица, открывает глаза и вздрагивает, когда замечает оставшегося на том же месте Мингю.

— Успокоился? — спрашивает тот, но не по-злому и раздражённо, а словно интересуется, как дела.

Вону не отвечает, потому что знает, что голос подведёт, и укрывается одеялом до подбородка. Он украдкой поглядывает на Мингю, ожидая, когда тот как обычно безмолвно уйдёт, но тот этого почему-то делать не спешит. Мингю смотрит в ответ столь вдумчиво, будто что-то решает у себя в голове. А затем подходит к кровати и выдёргивает вторую подушку.

— Что ты...

Больше слов не находится. Мингю опускает подушку на пол и следом ложится сам на спину, а Вону потерянно открывает рот, приподнявшись.

— Если замечу, что начинает сниться ещё один _сон_ , разбужу.

— Зачем... ты это делаешь?

— Хлеб. Я не сказал спасибо.

От этого Вону впадает в лёгкий ступор. Стоп, _что_? 

— Нет, ты не... Не обязан. Не надо. Чтобы не спать из-за какого-то хлеба... 

— Дождусь, когда ты заснёшь крепко, тогда уйду.

На самом деле это чистый сизифов труд. Вону никогда не снятся два кошмара за одну ночь. Наверное, стоит сказать об этом, чтобы Мингю понял, что его затея бессмысленна. Вону даже открывает рот, но сразу же его захлопывает, плотно сжав губы. По какой-то причине ему не хочется, чтобы Мингю уходил.

Шмыгнув носом, Вону вытирает застывшие слёзы на щеках, чтобы те не жгли лицо, и закрывает глаза. Он пытается уснуть. Обычно ему требуется несколько минут в тишине, чтобы упасть в сон обратно, но вот проходит, по его ощущениям, пять минут, десять, пятнадцать, а он так и не засыпает. Вону гложет изнутри то, что Мингю практически на каждодневной основе видит его самую главную слабость, которую он никому не хочет показывать. В груди участившимся сердцебиением возвращается это душное состояние после, и он не выдерживает. Вону приподнимается на локте, вглядываясь в темноту — Мингю он не видит, только очертание его фигуры на полу — и осипшим голосом говорит:

— Нет, это... Я поговорю с Сынчолем. Я не знаю, как быть, но ты не должен... мучиться из-за меня.

— Страдаешь от кошмаров ты, но мучаюсь при этом я? — Мингю тоже говорит негромко, и голос его гудит едва различимой насмешкой. Вону же ловит мурашки в районе затылка, услышав слово «кошмары». Они же договорились. Это _сны_. Вону так задевает это, что следующую совсем приглушённую фразу Мингю он почти не слышит: — Что за херня.

— Я не знаю, я... Просто нужно с этим что-то сделать. 

— Что?

— Не знаю.

Внезапно разговорчивый Мингю затихает, и Вону — вместе с ним. Жаль, что он не видит его лицо. Вону не понимает настроение и эмоции Мингю, но по словам и взгляду ориентироваться легче. Вону вновь с лёгкостью разоткровенничался перед Мингю, и возможность видеть его лицо помогло бы контролировать ситуацию. 

— Это кошмар во сне или наяву? — вдруг спрашивает Мингю, разрезая появившуюся тишину своим низким безэмоциональным голосом.

Вопрос звучит дико, но Вону, обдумав его всего пару секунд, сразу понимает о чём речь. В который раз. Словно Мингю специально говорит так странно и урывками, чтобы его никто никогда не понимал. Но Вону понимает. 

— Наяву.

— Ты можешь как-то повлиять на это? 

— Не уверен.

— Тогда смирись. Сынчоль не поможет.

Это действует на Вону как пощёчина. Он падает на спину и смотрит в темноту потолка, горькое осознание того, что это возможно, расползается во рту привкусом желчи. Но он не согласен. Вону не хочет всю жизнь провести, страдая от кошмаров. Да, это его наказание, но если он всё исправит, то сможет ли заслужить прощения? Вону давно об этом задумывался — когда он узнает правду, то, может быть, кошмары перестанут его мучить.

— А если всё же могу? — спрашивает Вону будто бы с вызовом, повернув голову, но продолжая лежать на спине.

— Тогда просто сделай это. Уничтожь свою слабость.

Вону сам виноват, что в ту ночь рассказал Мингю о кошмарах как о слабости и признался в том, что больше не хочет быть слабым. Ему всё ещё не нравится, что Мингю знаёт о нём больше, чем он показывает всем остальным «Ветеранам», но сейчас это упущение дарит неожиданное спокойствие. Ну конечно. Это не навсегда. Вону всего лишь нужно получить справедливость для Минхи, и он будет свободен. Как Мингю и говорит, он просто сделает это.

Вону, шумно пружиня на матрасе и шурша одеялом, переворачивается на бок лицом к Мингю. Он должен спать, но он не может перестать разглядывать его профиль, тяжело поднимающуюся и опускающуюся грудь, согнутое колено. В первые пару дней у Вону не получалось отделаться от всевозможных мыслей по поводу роли Мингю в этой команде, его присутствие было ощутимо чем-то неприятным под кожей, но сейчас, спустя целых три недели, он об этом больше не думает. Мингю это просто Мингю. Он сложный и странный, и Вону не уверен, чем ему будет полезно подобное сотрудничество, но в то же время ему спокойно, что такой человек на его стороне.

Закрывая глаза, Вону настраивается наконец-то заснуть, как следом за мыслями о Мингю приходит воспоминание о причине нахождения того здесь. Вопрос Вону повторяется — почему вместо любимого светлого лица Минхи он видит те страшные фотографии? Почему это было последним, что он запомнил о ней? Вону зажмуривает глаза, пригоняя в мысли старые воспоминания о смеющейся Минхи, о поющей Минхи, о радующейся жизни Минхи, и постепенно, того не заметив, засыпает.

**На тот момент** это был третий день с вечера пропажи Минхи. Вону безвольно, словно тень, слонялся по дому, не зная, чем себя занять. С утра он по сто второму кругу написал всем знакомым Минхи, не знает ли кто, куда она могла пойти, распространил новость о её пропаже по всевозможным соцсетям, а потом они с госпожой Мун отправились бродить по окрестностям, в наивной надежде наткнуться на Минхи. Вернувшись домой, они перекусили кимпабом с омлетом, и Вону принялся ходить из комнаты в комнату, с этажа на этаж, словно надеясь, что сестра спряталась в одной из комнат. На душе было неспокойно, всё внутри было стянуто волнением, и Вону было необходимо делать хоть что-то, даже просто походить туда-сюда, лишь бы занять мысли. Он убеждал себя, что Минхи глупо сбежала и специально изводит их своим отсутствием. Что всё хорошо, она не пропала, она жива и здорова. В последнее время с ней что-то творилось, она была сама не своя, и Вону успокаивал себя тем, что это так она привлекает к себе внимание. Он не смел думать о других причинах.

Дойдя до нижней площадки гостиной, Вону остановился. Уставился в большое панорамное окно, выходящее на лужайку. Домашний гриль давно не зажигался, он стоял брошенный рядом с двумя шезлонгами, блестел плотным тентом закрытый на зиму бассейн. Этот вид удручал, напоминая, что их дом неживой и с переезда прошло слишком мало времени, поэтому Вону отвернулся, теперь уставившись в огромный, во всю стену, чёрный экран выключенного телевизора. Госпожа Мун хлопотала где-то рядом, готовя чай: родители должны были вот-вот вернуться с работы. Прислугу на время пропажи Минхи отпустили во внеплановый отпуск, чтобы она не мешала, и госпоже Мун приходилось практически всё делать самой. Поэтому, когда звонкой трелью отозвался дверной звонок, она сразу же выглянула из кухни и поспешила к двери.

— Интересно, кого это принесло к нам так поздно, — бормоча себе под нос, госпожа Мун подошла к маленькому экрану с включённой камерой у ворот. — Вону...

В груди кольнуло приятным облегчением, когда Вону бросился к двери, но это чувство быстро исчезло — по их каменной изогнутой дорожке спешили двое взрослых мужчин в дешёвых кожаных куртках, у одного в руке была папка для документов и ключи от машины. Вону сразу их узнал. Это были те самые детективы полиции, которые занялись поиском Минхи.

— Добрый вечер, детектив О и детектив Мин, — госпожа Мун тоже их узнала и, открыв им дверь, коротко поклонились. Мужчины вернули приветствие, и оба как по команде подняли взгляд на Вону, который застыл где-то позади женщины.

— Добрый вечер, — детектив О, низкий и коренастый, вежливо спрятал руки за спиной. — Подскажите, мы можем поговорить с Чон Дальми или Чон Джиуком? Есть ли кто-нибудь дома? 

— Нет, только их сын, — госпожа Мун неловким жестом указала на Вону и отошла в сторону.

— Господин Чон Вону-щи, — детектив О вежливо поклонился, не протягивая руку для рукопожатия. — Когда Ваши родители вернутся домой? Необходимо кое-что обсудить с ними. 

— Зачем Вам нужны мои родители? — с трудом ворочая языком, спросил Вону. Внутренний голос так и кричал о том, что здесь что-то не так.

— Боюсь, это не для Ваших ушей.

— Вону является наследником «JJ ON» и родным братом Минхи. Нет ничего, что помешало бы ему говорить от лица семьи Чон, — вклинилась госпожа Мун, подбадривающе поглаживая спину Вону. — Или дело в том, что здесь я?

Мужчины переглянулись, а затем детектив О сказал:

— Если сам господин Чон Вону-щи не против...

— Нет, — сразу же выпалил Вону, внутренний голос жал своими криками на грудь всё сильнее. — У вас есть новая информация по поводу моей сестры? Что? Вы нашли её? 

Надежда, что всё хорошо, до этого момента была здесь. Она сдерживала внутренний голос и дарила веру в хороший исход, но, стоило мужчинам снова переглянуться, но теперь более мрачно, как всё куда-то исчезло. С уставшим хмурым лицом детектив Мин сжал папку в руке сильнее, детектив О прочистил горло и, смотря прямо в глаза, произнёс то, что прозвучало будто приговор:

— Приносим свои искренние соболезнования, господин Чон Вону-щи. 

— Я не понимаю, — ни один мускул не дрогнул на лице Вону, когда он чётко и невозмутимо произнёс эти три слова.

— Нам очень жаль, что это произошло с госпожой Чон Минхи-щи. 

— Я не понимаю Вас, — Вону с прямой спиной попытался вежливо улыбнуться, но губы предательски дрогнули, и вышла страшная гримаса. Он отказывался это признавать, но подсознательно всё уже давно понял, и глаза стали застилать слёзы. Нос забило, он шмыгнул, и успокаивающая рука на его спине стала гладить ещё ощутимее. — Я не понимаю, что Вы пытаетесь мне сообщить. 

— Ваша сестра была найдена мёртвой час назад в приватной комнате ночного клуба «Reide». Раз Вы можете выступать в качестве официального представителя семьи Чон, мы бы хотели, чтобы Вы поехали с нами для опознания. 

— О боже, — госпожа Мун в ужасе закрыла себе рот обеими руками и отшатнулась в сторону, издав визгливый всхлип.

— Нет, — Вону, будто заведённый, по-сумасшедшему замотал головой, смотря на обоих детективов по очереди. — Нет.

— Господин Чон Вону-щи-

— Нет, Вы ошибаетесь.

Детектив О тяжело посмотрел на детектива Мина, и тот принялся медленно, нехотя, копаться в своей папке. 

— Мы не должны Вам это показывать... Но если Вы сейчас не в состоянии опознать госпожу Чон Минхи-щи, мы можем... — детектив О не договорил, вместо этого протянув две фотографии. Вону понял, что у него тряслись руки, когда он осторожно взял их, сжав большими пальцами. — Нам правда очень жаль. 

Нет. Это не его сестра. Это не... 

Одну из фотографий, с приближенным лицом, Вону выронил сразу. Но вторая фотография точно не была лучше. На ней была девушка, похожая на Минхи. Длинные волосы спутанны, часть прилипла к лицу потом, другая часть разметалась по диванной подушке. Снимали сверху, и девушка казалась куклой — поза неестественная, как люди не лежат, руки закинуты за голову, ноги в разные стороны. Тёмно-красное платье в белый горошек порвано в районе груди, виден край кислотно-розового бюстгальтера. Юбка платья цела, но задрана неприлично высоко, оголяя часть бедра, на ней заметно тёмное большое пятно. Вону сканировал взглядом хрупкую фигуру девушки и отказывался признавать, что это его Минхи. _Нет_. У его Минхи нет такой неестественного цвета кожи, с неровными пятнами серого и непонятного то ли красного, то ли жёлтого оттенка. Нет страшных красных следов на шее. Нет этого стеклянного неживого взгляда, смотрящего точно в камеру.

— Нет, — вторая фотография также упала, а Вону даже не заметил. Руки всё ещё тряслись, держа пустоту, и он поднял слепой из-за слёз взгляд на детективов. — Нет, это не моя сестра... Моя сестра...

Госпожа Мун, которая всё это время бесшумно плакала со всё ещё закрытым руками ртом и сжатыми плечами, не сдержалась и громко всхлипнула во второй раз, тихо завыв.

— Господин Чон Вону-щи...

— Моя сестра... Нет, это... Моя Минхи жива. Я не знаю эту девушку.

— Что здесь происходит? — со стороны улицы послышался напряжённый голос отца. И это стало последним, что Вону услышал. 

Ноги подкосились, но он смог устоять, его всего лишь занесло в сторону, мимо госпожи Мун и дальше к лестнице. Вону провёл рукой у правого уха, но ничего не услышал, он постучал по обоим ушам, но звук так и не появился. Он будто ушёл под воду. Кажется, краем уха он всё же слышал чей-то надрывный плач, похожий на вой, но это быстро слилось в эхо, и Вону был не уверен, что именно он слышит. Воздух ушёл вместе со звуком, он не мог дышать. В лёгких словно что-то появилось, что мешало сделать глубокий вдох, оно давило и сжимало грудную клетку. Краем сознания догадываясь, что он куда-то шёл, Вону пытался вдохнуть, но это что-то ползло вместе с вдохом наверх, горело сначала в лёгких, затем — в горле. Сначала словно плёнка, а затем как пробка, это тянуло наружу, и, оказавшись у дверей своей комнаты, Вону замер. Пробка остановилась, обжигая язык, и он метнулся в соседнюю комнату. Вону успел открыть лишь крышку унитаза, как его сразу же вырвало единственным съеденным сегодня кимпабом с омлетом. Почти переваренная еда шла наружу, давила на гортань, заставляя изогнуться в попытках освободить желудок. Вону страшно захрипел, рвота освободила лёгкие, но не могла дать нормально подышать, потому что он не мог остановиться — спазмы всё продолжились и продолжались. Когда рвать уже было нечем, Вону закашлял слюной, издавая утробные противные звуки, неспособный сейчас себе помочь. Его бросило в жар, лоб тотчас покрылся испариной, весь мир сузился до этого момента.

Позывы стали медленно прекращаться, когда Вону начал насильно давить себе на желудок, а затем и на горло, наивно надеясь, что это поможет. И это помогло. Оказывается, Вону испачкал сидение — в нос ударил характерный запах, сводящий ноздри, но это сейчас не имело никакого значения, поэтому он устало прислонился к унитазу лбом и заплакал. Заплакал так сильно, как никогда не плакал в жизни. Подобное было лишь раз, когда маленькому семилетнему Вону дали подержать четырёхлетнюю Минхи на руках, после чего он уронил её и испугался, что она из-за этого умрёт. Но тот раз даже не мог сравниться с тем, что происходило сейчас. Слёз почти не было, либо он их совсем не замечал. Вону задыхался, он бил себя в грудь, чтобы это прекратить, а что-то всё-таки обжигало его щёки. Он даже закричал, так пытался вытеснить эти ужасные страшные мысли, мерзкое чувство, сдавливающее грудь, он кричал, чтобы спрятать за ним всю боль. Он ни о чём не думал и ничего не видел. Всё, что сейчас имело вес — это стеклянный неживой взгляд у девушки на фотографии и её ножной тонкий браслет-цепочка, который Вону подарил Минхи на день рождения. Весь его мир сейчас стал этими фотографиями. Больше не было ничего.

Через какое-то время, когда горло по какой-то непонятной причине стало саднить, щёки болели ещё сильнее, а внутри будто ничего не осталось, к Вону кто-то заскребся. 

— Айгу, Вону-я, чего это ты здесь, — госпожа Мун присела на корточки рядом с ним, Вону заметил это боковым зрением, поскольку всё ещё продолжал смотреть в пол. — Пойдём выпьем чая... Ох, дорогой мой, но сначала мы смоем это безобразие и хорошенько умоемся, окей? 

Госпожа Мун помогла Вону встать, но прежде нажала на кнопку унитаза, и пара капель попала Вону на лицо, которые он даже не заметил.

— Вот сейчас приведём в тебя порядок, — госпожа Мун включила воду и, набрав жидкого мыла в руку, принялась намывать лицо Вону, избегая зоны глаз и губ. — А теперь всё смоем.

Вону не смог закрыть глаза: он боялся, что опять увидит эти фотографии, поэтому мыло тотчас их обожгло. Запахло ромашкой и травами, мягкая рука госпожи Мун прошлась по всему лицу и помогла высморкаться. Когда Вону выпрямился и поднял заслезившиеся глаза в зеркало, он заметил, что у госпожи Мун они были точно такие же.

— Ой, как хорошо, Вону-я, — госпожа Мун нежно вытерла лицо Вону полотенцем и постаралась улыбнуться их отражению, но у неё ничего не вышло. — Теперь пойдём чаи гонять! 

По лестнице они спустились неторопливо, поскольку оба не хотели возвращаться. Послушно плетясь за госпожой Мун, Вону бросил взгляд на то место, куда упали фотографии, но сейчас там, конечно же, было пусто. 

— Где родители? — сухо спросил Вону, и голос ему показался незнакомым —низким, каркающим. Мёртвым.

— Уехали на оп... Уехали по делам, скоро вернутся, — госпожа Мун осторожно усадила Вону за стол. — Подожди-ка, у меня всё почти готово.

Вону дёрнул головой, изображая кивок, и вперился взглядом в стол. После этой истерии ему стало легче, но это было фальшиво: он просто отодвигал все мысли назад, прочь из головы, из-за чего он чувствовал себя опустошённым, словно забрали самую важную его часть. Тишина внутри не пугала его, скорее, оберегала, он попал в собственный вакуум.

—Держи, — госпожа Мун поставила перед ним его любимую большую кружку с зелёным чаем. Вону показалось, что он негромко поблагодарил её, но на деле он не издал и звука. — Нужно немного взбодриться.

Госпожа Мун села напротив, и Вону бросил на неё взгляд — растрёпанные волосы, красные глаза и поникшие плечи. Она попыталась ещё раз улыбнуться и кивнула на кружку, мол, давай, пей, однако сама пить не спешила. Пару попыток завести разговор, которые провалились с треском, и вот они оба уставились в тёмно-дубовую поверхность стола, каждый в своих мыслях. Госпожа Мун больше не делала вид, что всё хорошо, она так же, как и Вону, в мыслях ушла в свой персональный кошмар.

К кружкам они в итоге так ни разу и не притронулись. 

Когда дверь с тихим писком щёлкнула, открываясь, Вону сорвался со стула и поспешил в прихожую. Госпожа Мун тихонько, словно его тень, двинулась следом и застыла в поклоне. 

— Пап... — начал было Вону, но тот небрежно отмахнулся.

— Да, конечно, господин Кан, всё в силе. Завтрашняя встреча не отменяется, — Вону уставился на беспроводной наушник отца, когда тот прошёл мимо в сторону своего кабинета, не обратив внимание больше ни на что. — Что Вы, бросьте, я...

Его голос затих под лестницей, и Вону развернулся к матери, которая, медленно разувшись, двинулась к дивану гостиной.

— Мам... — позвал Вону, не смея подойти поближе, когда она спружинила на упругую поверхность дивана, буквально упав на подушки, и уставилась куда-то перед собой. Двигались она словно в трансе. — Мам... Мама!

Госпожа Мун тоже приблизилась на допустимое расстояние и, находясь всё ещё в поклоне, махнула рукой.

— Госпожа Чон? — госпожа Мун, осмелев, махнула рукой перед лицом матери ещё раз.

— Мам! — с надрывом вскрикнул Вону, из последних сил сдерживаясь, чтобы не броситься к ней и не встряхнуть её. — Мам, что с Минхи?.. _Мам_!

Этот странный транс продолжился недолго. Постепенно взгляд матери начал набирать осознанность, и, когда она наконец моргнула, всё вернулось в прежнее русло.

— Мун Бонки, — с лёгкой улыбкой позвала она, словно только что не пялилась несколько минут в одну точку. — Надеюсь, Вы не забыли, что завтра у нас запланирован важный ужин. Вону должен быть готов. 

— Мам! Мам, что с М-

— Не нужно так кричать, — мать сморщила нос и покачала головой, как всегда делала, когда Вону забывал о правилах приличия. — Чон Вону, надеюсь, ты тоже об этом помнишь. Пора готовиться.

Вону отшатнулся, часто заморгав. Мать не сказала ничего такого, но в нём будто что-то надломилось, сломалось окончательно. Пустоты внутри больше не было, поскольку она заполнилась осколками треснувшего прежнего мира.

— Мам...

— Вону, иди в свою комнату, достань из шкафа все приготовленные новые костюмы, — госпожа Мун выпрямилась и посмотрела на Вону выразительным взглядом. — Я приготовлю госпоже Чон чай и поднимусь к тебе.

Вону потерянно кивнул и, оглядевшись вокруг, поплёлся в свою комнату на второй этаж. С трудом поднявшись по крутой спиральной лестнице, он остановился у двери в свою комнату. На этот раз он даже открыл её, вяло дёрнув за ручку, сделал шаг внутрь, и тут ему вспомнилось застывшее лицо матери. Из-за этого противное чувство моментально вернулось. Плёнка покрыла лёгкие, пробка опять пошла по горлу вверх, и Вону развернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов и рванул в соседнюю комнату, где ему снова пришлось до боли в желудке и слёз в уголках глаз **кашлять слюной.**

Вону старается открыть дверь как можно тише и медленно проскальзывает в спортзал. Здесь душно и шумно — Мингю и Суа всё ещё тренируются. Вону остаётся около двери, прислонившись к стене, чтобы не мешать, и наблюдает за ними: до этого он ни разу не видел их тренировки. На Суа свободные спортивные штаны и такой же спортивный топ, волнистые волосы собраны в высокий небрежный хвост, который болтается в разные стороны от каждого удара. Её всегда красные щёки сейчас покраснели сильнее, она тяжело дышит, и её кожа блестит от пота. Мингю напротив тоже выглядит слегка запыхавшимся, но лицо непроницаемое. Он снова раздетый. Они тренируются в пределах матов, постоянно оттесняя друг друга в разные стороны. У Суа зажато что-то тонкое и острое в руке, что у Вону не получается разглядеть, Мингю как обычно работает только кулаками. Если честно, Вону приятно поражён Суа. Она легко и спокойно отвечает на многие удары Мингю, до которых Вону никогда бы даже не добрался, и делает это отточенно. Суа меньше Мингю раза в два и похожа на хрупкую куклу, но в этом и есть её преимущество — она гибкая и ловкая. Пока Мингю только разворачивается, Суа уже за его спиной. 

Они кружатся в этом опасном танце ещё несколько минут. Суа заряжает Мингю коленом ниже района солнечного сплетения, тот в ответ целится ей в голень, но она вовремя отпрыгивает. Суа делает ещё один выпад, но на этот раз Мингю оказывается готов — он заворачивает её запястье и прижимает спиной к себе, зажав предплечьем горло. 

— Ты... 

— ...Выиграла? — вкрадчиво, без спеси, заканчивает за Мингю Суа. Тот медленно опускает голову и видит, что ему в бок целится острый тонкий кинжал с тяжёлой металлической ручкой — вот что было в руках Суа. Мингю сразу убирает руку с непроницаемым выражением лица, и Суа поскорее выпутывается из его убийственных объятий. — Серьёзно, Мингю. Давай прекратим. 

— Ты всё ещё хуёвишь с прямыми ударами. 

— Да, я помню. Я знаю, что это моя проблема. Но я и без этого обхожусь, — Суа, сделав быстрый глоток воды из бутылки на скамье, возвращается к Мингю. — Наши тренировки ничего не дают. Мы в разных весовых категориях. Да, я знаю, что на меня будут нападать не только дядечки пятьдесят плюс килограмм, но согласись, что тренировки лучше проводить с людьми своей категории. Я слишком маленькая для тебя, ты не можешь нормально рассчитать силу удара, чтобы меня не убить, а я не могу нормально прицелиться, потому что боюсь всадить тебе кинжал в гортань. Может, хотя бы на время прервёмся? — Суа подбивающе похлопывает ладошкой по груди Мингю. 

Мингю смотрит на Суа сверху вниз целое мгновение, а затем небрежно взмахивает рукой.

— Фу, ты потный, — Суа морщится, провожая Мингю взглядом до скамьи, и вытирает руку о штанину. — А ещё воняешь. Тебе лучше освежиться, пока Вону-

— Кхм. Я здесь.

— О, Вону-я! Ты здесь! — Суа расплывается в улыбке и подскакивает к Вону. Что ж, ради справедливости, Суа тоже не благоухает розами. — Пришёл твой черёд мучиться с этим тираном.

— Ага... Классно двигаешься. В смысле, отбиваешь удары.

— Да, если бы я не могла классно двигаться, меня бы здесь не было. Думаю, меня бы вообще не было, — и, что бы это не значило, с крутящимся между пальцами кинжалом Суа покидает зал.

Вону выходит на середину матов, поглядывая на Мингю. Тот, выпив всю бутылку воды и скомкав пластик, проводит рукой по своему прессу, а следом внезапно вздёргивает головой и смотрит прямо на Вону. 

— Через пять минут вернусь. Разминайся.

Вону провожает Мингю взглядом и послушно принимается за разминку. Интересно, чем они займутся сегодня? Уже прошла почти неделя с начала внепланового обучения, у них было пять занятий, и, несмотря на некоторые огрехи, он всё же делает успехи. По крайней мере теперь он понимает, что столбом стоять это не единственный вариант, и он вполне способен защитить себя.

Мингю возвращается в тот момент, когда Вону делает наклоны с обязательным касанием больших пальцев. Шорты остались те же, но теперь на Мингю футболка — тёмно-синяя, с белой стрелой на груди — его тёмные волосы висят сосульками, на лбу остались капли воды. Стоит ему подойти ближе, и в нос Вону тотчас бьёт уже знакомый резкий запах дезодоранта.

— Сынчоль хочет, чтобы ты учился ударам. Не только защите, — спокойно объявляет Мингю, возвышаясь. Вону разгибается, заканчивая с разминкой, и невольно выпрямляет плечи, чтобы сравняться ростом. Ну, почти.

— Думаешь, у меня получится?

Мингю в ответ лишь многозначительно проводит своим небрежным взглядом, и Вону сжимает челюсти. Честно, ну не понимает. Ночью же сегодня нормально разговаривал. Создаётся такое ощущение, что единственная его возможность нормально поговорить с Мингю — это как-то изувечиться, и Вону не уверен, что оно того вообще стоит.

Обычно в начале тренировки они повторяют то, что Вону уже знает, но сегодня Мингю сразу начинает показывать новое, и у Вону нет другого выбора, как подчиниться. Они отрабатывают каждый удар минут по пять, но Вону не уверен, что в его голове отложилось хоть что-то. Мингю ограничивается демонстрацией и краткой характеристикой — куда, зачем, насколько сильно, локоть ли использовать или кулак. Наверное, у Вону опять всё на лице написано, поскольку Мингю изучает его реакцию, а после глубоко вздыхает и без каких-либо комментариев встаёт прямо перед Вону.

— Я покажу, — Мингю делает слишком близкий шаг, и Вону пятится назад. Он чувствует, что один из тренажёров за спиной, и тогда Мингю перестаёт наседать.

Крепко, но не больно, Мингю берёт Вону за левое запястье и медленно показывает, как его нужно скрутить. Удостоверившись в том, что в глазах напротив появилось осознание, он разбирает приём дальше — так и держа запястье выкрученным, он разворачивает вправо и зажимает к боку тренажёра. Приём простой, и Вону кивает, говоря тем самым, что понял. Мингю как обычно показывает ещё раз, но уже быстрее, теперь удар выглядит как настоящий — у Вону перехватывает дыхание. Однако перехватывает не из-за боли в зажатой между животом и тренажёром руке. В голове Вону словно вспыхивает воспоминание, и он отводит невидящий взгляд куда-то в сторону. Это ведь вполне возможно, что приёмы повторяются, верно? Мингю не все их придумал, есть целый список боевых искусств. Это совершенно нормально. Но почему-то у Вону такое ощущение, что где-то с ним это происходило. Будто проснулась мышечная память.

— Повтори, — просит Вону, чувствуя, как непонятное волнение давит на грудную клетку. Насколько же этот приём редок? Может, это совпадение. Вону очень хочет верить, что это совпадение. — Со всей силы.

Мингю не нужно повторять дважды — скручивает, разворачивает, и Вону утыкается в тренажёр, вспышка боли повторяется. Сомнения заставляют Вону повернуться к Мингю и уставиться на него. Смотрит он при этом не в лицо, а на общую фигуру в целом. В тот вечер было темно, и он не видел их лиц. Но может ли это быть то же телосложение? Вону не уверен. Его память работает непредсказуемо, и он почти ничего не помнит, однако вспышка боли пробудила в нём воспоминания о той боли и безвыходном положении.

Мингю, не обратив внимание на взгляд Вону, продолжает объяснение следующего приёма. Вону же его практически не слушает, пялясь на его руки. Жаль, что он их не помнит. Тогда Вону обратил внимание только на силуэт в целом. Если бы это хоть раз всплыло, то он, может, сложил бы два и два, но раз нет... Воспоминания пробуждаются за воспоминаниями, и, стоит Вону подумать обо всём этом, как в его мысли приходит первая ночь с «Ветеранами», когда Мингю впервые разбудил от кошмара. Он тогда ещё долго не мог выбросить из головы его тёмную фигуру на фоне комнаты, пока засыпал, и это показалось обычным наваждением. Но что если это было не наваждением, а _воспоминанием_? 

Неужели... 

Сомнения съедают Вону, мешая сосредоточиться, и он решает не ходить вокруг да около. Он должен узнать. Это может полностью всё изменить.

— Мне нужно кое-что уточнить у Сынчоля, — объясняет Вону и, не дождавшись реакции Мингю, выскакивает из спортзала. В офисе никого нет, и он, подгоняемый волнением уже не просто появившимся в груди, а конкретно там засевшим, поспешно поднимается на первый этаж.

— Чхве Сынчоль, — пока что ровным и спокойным голосом, контролируя себя, зовёт Вону и останавливается у дивана. — Нужно переговорить. 

— О чём? — интересуется Сынчоль, делая телевизор тише и поднимая на Вону взгляд.

— Хочу кое-что уточнить. Наедине, — Вону многозначительно смотрит на одно из кресел.

— Пойду возьму себе что-нибудь перекусить, — понимающий Рейвен тотчас рывком поднимается с кресла и проходит на кухню, направляясь к холодильнику.

— Что такое, малыш Вону?

— Что ты делал в Курогу третьего числа?

— Мотался по делам, — невозмутимо отвечает Сынчоль.

— Каким? — также невозмутимо уточняет Вону.

Сынчоль прищуривается, явно не понимая причину допроса, и говорит:

— Разным.

— Тогда ты сказал, что видел меня на Дэрим, но встретились мы в районе тюрьмы Ёндынпо. То есть всё это время ты следил за мной?

— Подглядывал, — исправляет Сынчоль и с готовностью кивает. — Да, сознаюсь в этом грешке.

— Тогда когда ты успел мотнуться по своим разным делам, если всё время было потрачено на подглядывание за мной?

Сынчоль на миг застывает, будто услышал что-то неприятное, а следом расплывается в улыбке как ни в чём не бывало.

— Вону, ты что-то пытаешься мне сказать?

— Я пытаюсь понять, кто же замешан во всех этих нападениях на меня, что мне теперь приходится учиться самообороне у киллера. 

— Я в этом всём не замешан.

— А в том, что было третьего числа? — спрашивает Вону прямо и выжидающе смотрит. Он знает, как Сынчоль разговаривает и понимает, когда тот уходит от ответа или пытается прямо не врать. Сынчоль, бывает, говорит странно, но Вону наблюдательный и за пару лет их знакомства научился примерно понимать, что Сынчоль на самом деле имеет в виду. Он поймёт, если тот попытается сейчас соврать. Вону не хочет этого понимать. 

— Вону, — улыбка пропадает, но Сынчоль всё ещё кажется расслабленным. — Кажется, ты на что-то мне прямо намекаешь, но я не понимаю на что. 

Из люка становится слышен радостный гул, и на первом этаже появляется Суа. Она выглядит так, словно хочет о чём-то рассказать, но что-то при взгляде на Вону её останавливает это сделать. Она сникает и отправляется к Рейвену на кухню, который чем-то занят на столешнице к ним спиной. 

— Суа же тоже там была, верно? — Вону провожает девушку взглядом и возвращает его на Сынчоля. — Сначала я думал, что преследователей было всего двое, но нет. Кто-то столкнул меня с блок-контейнера. Суа? 

Сынчоль отводит взгляд на Суа и Рейвена на кухне, его лицо ничего не выражает, никаких подсказок, и Вону это нервирует куда сильнее, чем если бы всё было очевидно с самого начала. 

— Сынчоль, пожалуйста, скажи, что моя память просто играет со мной, и я ошибаюсь. Скажи, что Суа, Рейвена и Мингю там не было. Скажи, что ты делал там, в Курогу, по каким делам. _Скажи_ , — на последнем слове голос всё же срывается, но брать себя в руки уже поздно. Его настроение уже зависит от ответа Сынчоля, и Вону не может не принять это близко к сердцу.

Сынчоль возвращает взгляд. Медленно качает головой с поджатыми губами и, смотря прямо в глаза, говорит так безразлично, будто выносит приговор:

— Я хотел тебя в команду, я получил тебя в команду.

Это и правда звучит как приговор. Приговор всему, что они успели сделать совместно за эти три недели. Вону чувствует, будто на целую секунду сердце уходит в пятки, и это заставляет его невольно отпрянуть, из-за чего он врезается в кресло. Суа и Рейвен оборачиваются на звук.

— Чхве Сынчоль, — это единственное, что Вону сейчас может сказать, не сорвав интонацию голоса. — Зачем... 

— Я уже сказал зачем.

— Ты... — Вону запинается. — Неужели это было так необходимо?

— А ты так рвался ко мне работать? — Сынчоль звучит так, будто это вина Вону, и для Вону это как плевок в лицо. — Пришлось импровизировать.

— Импровизировать, — Вону задыхается возмущением из-за этого дерьмового разговора. Кажется, Сынчоль даже не понимает. — Звучит как оправдание.

— Эй, я не оправдываюсь, я говорю тебе, как есть. Слушай, ты правда мне нужен.

— А нужен ли _ты мне_?! — внезапно взрывается криком Вону, забив на то, что Суа и Рейвен всё слышат, и тут же понижает интонацию. — Нет.

— Разве? Кажется, ты ещё не до конца разобрался с Кан Хёнджо. Без меня ты бы никогда о нём не узнал. 

— Думаешь, у меня всё ещё осталось желание работать с тобой?! 

— Ну конечно. Я тебе нужен. 

— Нет, — Вону мотает головой. — Я справлюсь и без тебя. Сейчас я знаю достаточно и... 

— И что? У тебя есть ресурсы для всего этого? 

— Разберусь. 

— Придётся попотеть. 

— Попотею. Без разницы, только бы больше никогда не работать с тобой. 

— Эй! Чон Вону! — Сынчоль ловит Вону за предплечье, когда он хочет пройти мимо в свою комнату. Вону вырывается. — Не драматизируй. Мы же взрослые люди. Это такая мелочь... 

— Сынчоль, всё дело в доверии. Кажется, до тебя не доходит. 

— В доверии, согласен, — довольно подхватывает Сынчоль, подняв руку в знак того, что он понимает. — Мы должны доверять друг другу и-

— Нет. Не теперь. Я больше не хочу тебе доверять. 

— Да ну ё-моё, Чон Вону! Чего ты с этой мелочью привяз-

— Это не мелочь! — Вону практически никогда не злится до крика, но сейчас его всего трясёт. Руки так и сжимаются в кулаки, слёзы собираются в уголках глаз, и он делает глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться, но это не даёт никакого эффекта. — Знаешь скольким людям я доверял за свою жизнь?! Всего двоим! Но один из них давно мёртв, а второй — это мой связной, поэтому у меня нет выбора как не доверять ему, — Вону проглатывает горечь, которая идёт от этих слов. Это звучит так жалко. — Я честно хотел тебе доверять, Сынчоль. Я думал, что могу на тебя положиться, на единственного надёжного человека в моей жизни. Но нет. И это вызывает отвращение. 

Для Вону это действительно важно. Когда-то очень давно доверие было чем-то пустым, обычным словом из словаря, но сейчас это одно из самых ценных для него в его жизни; Вону нуждаётся в нём. На этой другой стороне Сеула он совсем один, и его легко могут раздавить, как надоедливую букашку. Вону забылся, его подсознательно потянуло к человеку, который протянул ему будто бы искреннюю руку помощи. Он правда был готов довериться Сынчолю. Он этого _хотел_. 

— Знаешь, это определённо та самая часть, где люди извиняются. 

— Знаю, — сложно сказать, о чём Сынчоль думает, его лицо нечитаемо. 

— Тогда почему ты ничего не говоришь? — спрашивает Вону, а сам боится услышать ответ. 

— Потому что мне не жаль. 

Сдержав ещё один крик, Вону судорожно вдыхает и почти убегает в свою комнату. Хорошо, что подсознательно он был к этому готов — рюкзак давно собран, и ему не нужно много времени на это. Он, неосознанно мельтеша, суёт ноутбук в большой карман, забирает толстовку со стула и, не выключая свет, возвращается в гостиную. Он ничего не хочет говорить этим людям, смотреть в их сторону, но что-то заставляет его остановиться. Суа и Рейвен переместились в гостиную, и даже Мингю здесь. Мингю... Вону останавливает на нём взгляд. И как он мог забыть о самом главном? Эта неделя тренировок словно заставила его выкинуть из головы то, кем Мингю является. Он перестал обращать внимание на его роль в команде. Он перестал быть бдительным. Вону больше не думал о том, что этот человек несёт за собой смерть. Друзьями бы их Вону не назвал, но он правда легкомысленно считал, что у них налаживается контакт. _Как наивно_. 

— Вону-я... — жалобно начинает было Суа, но замолкает, заметив его взгляд. 

— Мне плевать на по-настоящему ужасных людей, на хороших — тем более. Но такие люди как вы — ужасные, но делающиеся вид, что они хорошие — вызывают у меня только одно желание, — слова вырываются сами по себе, Вону не может это остановить. Он смотрит на всех по очереди, долго взгляд не задерживая. — Уничтожить это притворство, — взгляд останавливается на Сынчоле. Сынчоль смотрит в ответ и не выглядит сожалеющим, из-за чего Вону злится ещё сильнее. 

— Чон Вону... 

Вону, не реагируя, проходит в прихожую и там небрежно напяливает кеды. В знак защиты он поднимает обе руки. 

— Я предупреждал. Я сто раз говорил, что не командный игрок. 

— Малыш Вону, — Сынчоль делает жест, словно пытается успокоить бешеное животное, и поднимается с дивана. — Не забывай, что самое главное. 

— Самое главное — это моя сестра, ты сам это знаешь. Именно поэтому я и ухожу. 

Больше Вону не хочет ничего ни слышать, ни говорить. Сынчоль пытается сказать что-то ещё, но Вону уже разворачивается за кепкой к вешалке и, толкнув приоткрытую дверь, выскакивает на улицу.

Ну конечно, идёт дождь. Небо серое и неприветливое, большие капли бьют по рюкзаку за спиной и голове, Вону поспешно надевает кепку и толстовку и оказывается за воротами. Капюшон постоянно снимает ветер, пока он пытается перепрыгивать глубокие лужи, в лицо бьёт неприятная влага, и он морщится, но не сбавляет темп. У дороги Вону задерживается, чтобы зачем-то оглянуться на дом, но у ворот никого нет. Конечно, у ворот никого нет и никогда не будет.


	14. 00:24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> не знаю, вроде меня кто-то да читает, ну и если вдруг кого-то интересует музыка, то я создала плейлист: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7FFDibsw3pfskGNQbrOH1Z?si=-74IbZ1GRnuvbHw-4rEvfA // https://t.me/joinchat/S0T1Sq3wVxRVWPoz. две ссылки, пт спотифай есть не у всех, также в спотифае нет несколько важных песен (в тг почти все есть). а ещё в тг есть пометки где чья какая песня.

Луч ослепляющего света проходится по её светлой коже, застревает в волосах, опускается по кожаной ткани чёрной юбки. Она зорко оглядывается вокруг, пытаясь найти причину её нахождения здесь, но на глаза ей попадаются лишь обжимающиеся парочки да веселящиеся с бокалами коктейлей люди за столиками. Она поворачивается к высокому мужчине рядом и толкает его локтем, чтобы он обратил на неё внимание. 

— Ты его видишь? — спрашивает Суа, пытаясь перекричать музыку, бьющую по ушам.

Мингю скользит взглядом по людям вокруг, поворачивается к VIP-зонам и кивает в ту сторону. На одном из возвышений, с чисто символическими блестящими перегородками, на просторном диванчике с бокалом в руке отдыхает нужный им мужчина — Кан Хёнджо. Позади него стоят трое мужчин в костюмах и не сводят взгляда с зала.

— Отлично, — Суа откидывает волосы назад и собирается уже пойти в сторону нужной им VIP-зоны, но Мингю останавливает её вытянутой рукой. — Что?

— Нужен план. 

— Он у нас и так уже есть. 

— Другой план. 

Суа недоверчиво смотрит на Мингю, хотя прекрасно понимает о чём он, и фыркает. Прогнувшись под его рукой, она бросает через плечо:

— Будто у нас есть на это время. Ты делай свою часть работы, а я буду делать свою. 

— Если что-то пойдёт не так, я не собираюсь и пальцем шевелить ради твоего спасения.

— Приятно слышать, — Суа кривит губы в улыбке, слыша это в миллионный раз за год работы, и направляется в сторону столика Кан Хёнджо.

Мингю остаётся на том же месте у барной стойки. Спустя какое-то время бармен что-то говорит ему, вероятно предлагая свои услуги, что он успешно игнорирует, наблюдая за Суа. Той удаётся пройти в VIP-зону, она попадает к Кан Хёнджо и даже разговаривает с ним, но длится это недолго — пара минут, и она заметно запутанная возвращается обратно. Её лицо выглядит таким загруженным, словно только что на неё вывалили кучу новой информации и она не может её так быстро усвоить.

— Он даже не пригласил меня посидеть с ним, — Суа продолжает пялиться в никуда, заправляя за уши волнистые пряди. Она поднимает на Мингю взгляд. — Это... Впервые такое встречаю. Почему? Он первый закончил разговор. Почему он не поддался моему очарованию?..

— Потому что он гей.

Суа и Мингю почти что синхронно поворачиваются назад и видят рядом с ними того, кого думали больше никогда не увидеть. Суа неподдельно удивлённо открывает рот. 

— Вону! — ошарашенно выдаёт она и жадно разглядывает Вону, словно за это время что-то могло измениться, он же игнорирует направленные на него взгляды и не сводит свой со столика Кан Хёнджо. — Что ты здесь... Ты вернулся?!

— Кан Хёнджо — приоритет. Так же сказал Сынчоль, верно? — продолжая смотреть в ту же сторону, Вону принимается расстёгивать манжеты рубашки и следом ворот. У него никогда не было настоящих отношений, и он без понятия, как можно выглядеть привлекательно, но это кажется неплохим вариантом. Все ведь любят, когда люди оголяются и показывают немного кожи, верно? Вону расстёгивает четвёртую пуговицу, тем самым обнажая ключицы. — Я поговорю с ним.

— Но, Вону... — кажется, что Суа хочет сказать что-то ещё, но почему-то не продолжает. Она наблюдает за тем, как Вону немного сбивает волосы, пытаясь изобразить укладку, и добавляет тише: — Ты уверен?

Почему-то это вызывает невольный смешок. Вону незаинтересованно мажет по ней взглядом, а после идёт в сторону VIP-зон. На Мингю он так ни разу и не взглянул.

Всё это выглядит слегка странно — прошло меньше суток, и вот он снова в работе. Он всё ещё расстроен, но проглатывает все свои недовольства, поскольку они меркнут перед главной причиной его возвращения. Как бы плохо и обидно ему не было, Вону не может останавливаться. Не имеет права. В любом случае вернулся же он не к ним, а к делу Минхи. Вону необязательно возвращаться в саму команду. Это может быть вынужденным временным сотрудничеством. Пока их дела соприкасаются, они пойдут по одному пути. 

Ещё с самого начала Вону начинает опасаться, что его не пустят, поэтому у ленточного ограждения делает непринуждённый вид и кивает контролирующему VIP-зону сотруднику клуба на Кан Хёнджо. Сотрудник сканирует его взглядом, на что Вону молча поднимает брови, и отходит к столику Кан Хёнджо. Объяснив тому ситуацию, он ожидает ответа. Кан Хёнджо лениво осматривает Вону, явно задержав взгляд на его ключицах, и что-то говорит сотруднику с лукавым выражением лица. Сотрудник глубоко кланяется и возвращается ко входу в VIP-зону. Вону он ничего не говорит, лишь снимает ленту, и так Вону оказывается внутри. 

Самое лёгкое сделано. Теперь осталось всего-то расположить Кан Хёнджо к себе и выудить всю информацию. План действий у Вону схематичный, придётся импровизировать на ходу, благо его мозги хорошо на это заточены. Конечно, с Суа бы всё прошло куда проще и плавнее, поскольку у них всё было распланировано — сперва они должны были подружиться, дальше Суа очаровала бы Кан Хёнджо, а Вону под конец встречи потихоньку вместе с бокалом чего покрепче вывел его на определённую тему разговора. Теперь же Вону придётся всё делать самому.

Вону останавливается у столика, прямо напротив Кан Хёнджо. На лбу мужчины так и не появилось заветное _я виновен_ , он расслабленно улыбается, и Вону приходится вернуть улыбку в знак приветствия. Только бы это выглядело естественно.

— Эй, не хочешь выпить? — из-за перегородок, которые создают будто бы отдельную комнату, голос Кан Хёнджо хорошо слышно. Когда рядом нет камер или потенциальных мешков с деньгами, мужчина говорит более расслабленно, как обычный человек, Вону замечает отблеск самодовольства в том, как он держится. Кан Хёнджо кивает одному из телохранителей, и тот наполняет рокс виски, после чего толкает его по столу в сторону Вону. 

— Было бы неплохо, — Вону берёт рокс одной рукой и залпом выпивает. С непривычки горло обжигает, жаром опаляет в груди, и ему хочется закашляться, но он сдерживается по причине того, что Кан Хёнджо всё ещё скользит по нему изучающим взглядом. Словно тому предлагают товар с неизвестным содержимым. Вону привык к подобному, но всё же Мингю смотрел не так. Того скорее интересовали детали, а от взгляда Кан Хёнджо сразу хочется прикрыться и хорошенько умыться. — Я присяду?

— Смотря куда, — Кан Хёнджо определённо издевается, показательно отодвигаясь на диванчике назад. Похоже, информация у Китэ всё же была достоверной.

— Пока только сюда, — Вону опускается на банкетку, сжимая пальцы в замок на колене. Это не должно удивлять, и он из последних сил сдерживается, чтобы не скривиться. С самой первой встречи с этим человеком было ясно, что тот лицемер и показывает себя лучше, чем есть на самом деле, так что Вону настраивается на то, что разговор не будет лёгким. Ему не нужно много. Дела Сынчоля его не интересует, поэтому он нацелен получить именно информацию о чате, любую доступную. Любую кроху. Конечно, никто так сразу не расскажет ему всё, но Вону примерно представляет, как ведут дела люди в этом мире. Это всё бизнес, вряд ли Кан Хёнджо увидит в этом угрозу, поэтому Вону нужно будет сделать всё, чтобы разговор выглядел естественно. 

— Кажется, я сегодня очень популярный, столько желающих поговорить, — Кан Хёнджо смотрит на содержимое своего узкого бокала сквозь луч проходящего лазера из зала. — И что же такого красивого молодого человека заинтересовало во мне? Я тебя здесь раньше не видел. 

— Захотел познакомиться поближе, — Вону сжимает пальцы на колене до противной боли, не отводя взгляд, пусть и очень хочется. Он напрягает все свои актёрские способности и пытается придумать, как поддержать этот лёгкий непринуждённый разговор. Кажется, Кан Хёнджо флиртует с ним, иначе к чему эти намёки про колени и слова про красоту. С этим у Вону есть небольшие проблемы — он не понимает, когда ему оказывают знаки внимания. Может, прямые намёки в лоб он и способен уловить, но все действия издалека и завуалированные слова между строк — едва ли. Сам он никогда не испытывал никакой симпатии да и не получал её в ответ (не считая Джуён), поэтому с этим туго. Пока ему прямо не скажут _ты мне нравишься_ , он вряд ли сообразит, что что-то вообще происходит. 

Кан Хёнджо перестаёт разглядывать бокал и, сделав большой глоток, заинтересованно смотрит в ответ.

— Поближе?

— Я Вас знаю, Кан Хёнджо. 

— Меня многие знают, — Кан Хёнджо незаинтересованно отмахивается, однако самодовольная улыбка так и остаётся на его губах. — Интересно только, с какой стороны знаешь ты.

— Говорят, на «Помпеях» можно узнать о всех сторонах человека. 

Стоит Вону произнести название одного из самых крупных нелегальных серверов, и лёгкий настрой Кан Хёнджо испаряется. Он садится ровнее, поводя плечами, и снова разглядывает Вону, но теперь не как товар для развлечений, а на предмет угрозы.

— Кто ты?

— Человек, который не хочет доставлять Вам неприятности, — сразу заверяет Вону, понимая, что сейчас его слушают по-настоящему. Потуги поддержать лёгкий разговор ни о чём тут же и забываются. — Я всего лишь хочу кое-что уточнить у Вас. Это пара минут. 

— Так тебя одна работа интересует? — уточняет Кан Хёнджо, а после пренебрежительно восклицает и гримасничает. — Не. 

— Можем поговорить и не о работе, — Вону старается не быть таким очевидным, делает голос спокойным и безразличным. — Это не главный повод.

— Да? — Кан Хёнджо заинтересовывается обратно, пододвигаясь к столу. — Как тебя зовут? 

— Кино, — это первое, что приходит Вону в голову. Тогда с Томизуки это не прокатило, но, может, несмотря на провал, это станет его прикрытием. 

— Кино-я, — зовёт Кан Хёнджо, — ты здесь один? 

— Да. 

— И почему же? — Кан Хёнджо с театральной грустью дует губы. 

— У меня нет друзей. 

— Я могу стать твоим другом. И не только, — Кан Хёнджо многозначительно поднимает брови и отпивает из бокала. Вону заставляет себя легкомысленно хихикнуть. 

— Интересное предложение. 

— Очень. Для того, чтобы это осуществить, расскажи мне о себе, — Кан Хёнджо делает неопределённый пасс рукой, и один из телохранителей доливает ему алкоголя почти до краёв бокала. — И можешь обращаться ко мне неофициально, брось это. 

Вону принимается за описание несуществующего себя, добавляя детали на ходу. Он снижает себе возраст и говорит, что ещё студент, учится в педагогическом колледже. У него полная счастливая семья, и живёт он в Сеуле с самого рождения. Вону придумывает себе кучу разных тупых хобби, из-за которых у Кан Хёнджо появляется куча вопросов, и этот бесполезный разговор затягивается. Вону всё пытается выбрать момент, когда можно будет вернуться к работе, но Кан Хёнджо не даёт возможности —после он просит рассказать о себе какие-нибудь интересные истории. По времени этот бессмысленный трёп продолжается недолго, но по ощущениям Вону проходят будто часы. Наконец Кан Хёнджо, допив очередной бокал, объявляет:

— Кино-я, смотри-ка, мы с тобой с этого момента друзья. 

Вону, не зная, что ответить, чтобы всё не испортить, улыбается и поднимает вверх рокс, который ему снова наполнили.

— И всё же интересно, что этот хороший милый молодой человек забыл на «Помпеях». Откуда же ты меня знаешь?

— Ты же сказал, что никакой работы? — вот оно, наконец-то, но Вону боится спугнуть, поэтому решает сначала удостовериться. Если он сразу ломанётся допрашивать, то все его распинания пятиминутной давности канут в небытие.

— Ты меня заинтересовал. Ты любопытный, Кино-я. Мы только познакомились, но мне уже интересно, что ты за человек такой, — вальяжно объясняет Кан Хёнджо. — Обычно люди так просто не подходят ко мне знакомиться. Особенно люди с «Помпеев». Ну так и к чему вся эта суета?

— Хотел уточнить по поводу «Бесконечной райской жизни», — Вону приходится говорить осторожно, и от этого его тошнит.

— «Бесконечная райская жизнь»? Серьёзно? Не интересует, — Кан Хёнджо отмахивается, как и тогда, и якобы отворачивается к залу.

— Да, но-

— Я продал это говно сто лет назад. Не интересует.

Вону делает мысленную пометку, что с этой информацией они не ошиблись, и пробует настойчивее:

— Могу узнать кому и по какой причине?

— Не можешь, — Кан Хёнджо словно издевается. — К чему такой интерес?

— Может, тогда лично ты создавал в катоке чаты секс-услуг с подобным названием? — понимая, что в открытую игнорируя, он начинает выглядеть странно, Вону добавляет: — Давно слежу за этой темой.

— Не-а.

Вону старается, чтобы его лицо ничего не выражало, когда он делает мысленный глубокий вдох. Кан Хёнджо манерой речи похож чем-то на Сынчоля — они знакомы минут двадцать, а говорят так, будто знакомы все двадцать лет. Вону же это на руку, что он может говорить на подобную тему так просто и открыто, но вместе с этим приходят и проблемы — он не знает, что Кан Хёнджо выдаст в следующие секунды разговора. 

— И не знаешь никого, кто мог бы владеть чатом с твоим названием?

— Чего ты так прицепился с этим? — Кан Хёнджо заметно напрягается, но Вону уже не остановить. Предельно ясно, что снова изображать светскую беседу у него не выйдет и нужно хвататься за предоставленную возможность изо всех сил. — Кино-я, ты начинаешь меня изматывать. 

— Я знал одну девушку, которая была связана с подобным чатом, и сейчас я пытаюсь найти его администратора. 

— Занятно, а при чём здесь я. Не легче спросить у самой девушки?

— У меня нет возможности. 

— Тогда отпусти и забудь, Кино-я, — Кан Хёнджо забирает со стола бокал и призывно его поднимает. — Так бывает, проститутки как ветер — то они здесь, то нет. Если нет девушки, то ты ничем себе не поможешь. Давай лучше выпьем.

— Пожалуйста. Ты же сказал, что мы друзья. Любая информация, связанная с «Бесконечной райской жизнью», — Вону игнорирует призыв выпить и не трогает рокс. Вместо этого он почти умоляюще смотрит на Кан Хёнджо. — Не думаю, что это осталось бы для тебя без внимания. Это всё-таки был твой сервер. 

Кан Хёнджо поджимает губы и пытается что-то высмотреть в глазах Вону, что точно проблематично из-за темноты клуба, даже несмотря на дополнительный свет VIP-зоны.

— Я ничего не знаю.

— Неужели? Совсем ничего? — Вону не замечает, как увлекается. Кажется, он дрожит, а в груди становится тесно от жара, подстёгивающего его. — Или ты просто не помнишь?

— Этот разговор мне начинает надоедать...

— Может, когда-то давно ты создал ещё дополнительно чат, но после передал его кому-то? Как ты связан с этим чатом, «Бесконечной райской жизнью»? Как-

— Стоп. — Отрезает Кан Хёнджо и больше не выглядит расслабленным и дружелюбным. Вону понимает, что зашёл слишком далеко и всё испортил. Эмоции взяли верх, и сейчас он мысленно бьёт себя по голове за это. — На сегодня хватит. Ты портишь мне вечер. Первые пару минут было весело, но ты мне уже надоел. 

Кан Хёнджо делает незаинтересованный жест рукой, мол, можешь идти, и отворачивается. Вону внутри весь цепенеет и непроизвольно вскакивает с банкетки. 

— Я не прошу много. Всего лишь немного информации. Всего лишь-

— Йа, — лениво прикрикивает Кан Хёнджо, отклоняясь на диванчике в сторону одного из телохранителей. — Серьёзно, хватит. Я думал, с тобой будет увлекательно, но... Давай, потусуемся как-нибудь в следующий раз. 

— Но... — Кан Хёнджо пальцем тычет в сторону Вону, закатив глаза, и для телохранителей это оказывается знаком — двое отделяются от тени перегородки и направляются к Вону. Тот испуганно пятится, но выходит, что напрасно — его крепко хватают под руки. Вону пытается сопротивляться, но это бесполезно. Вместе с этим его изнутри парализует мысль о том, что он всё просрал. Не факт, что Кан Хёнджо захочет ещё когда-нибудь пообщаться да и выследить его в списке тридцати адресов практически невозможно. Его тащат из VIP-зоны, и это выглядит как конец, но Вону так быстро сдаваться не собирается. Плевать, у него ещё остался один козырь. Он обещал Китэ, что не станет этим пользоваться, но у него нет выбора. С явным отчаянием в голосе он произносит: — Призрак передавал тебе «привет».

Правая нога Вону оказывается на двухступенчатой лестнице в тот момент, когда Кан Хёнджо поднимает вверх указательный палец. Телохранители останавливаются. Вону вырывается, и на этот раз никто не задерживает его. Он возвращается к столику.

— Призрак — это ты? Или ты работаешь на него? — уточняет Кан Хёнджо, в подозрении сощурившись.

— Это не имеет никакого значения, — Вону мысленно просит прощения у Китэ за нарушение слова и лезет в карман брюк. — Как думаешь, что это?

С зажатой между двумя пальцами флешкой Вону поднимает руку и на силу сглатывает. Всё получится. Он справится. Кан Хёнджо ничего ему не сделает.

— Догадываюсь, но не хочу предполагать вслух, чтобы не портить себе настроение, — Кан Хёнджо, кажется, впервые за всё время встречи не вальяжничает и не флиртует. Его взгляд меняется, он будто начинает воспринимать Вону всерьёз. — А я слышал, что Призрак не работает так грязно.

Поскольку Вону больше не нужно притворяться, он позволяет хорошо читаемому недовольству появиться на его лице. Китэ это понравилось изначально, ему показалось крутым, что среди заказчиков у Вону появилось имя, точнее, прозвище, но у самого Вону это вызывало зубную боль. Он всегда хотел быть незаметным.

— Работает без следов, без вытряски дополнительных денег, всё аккуратно и быстро, — продолжает Кан Хёнджо.— Именно поэтому я его и нанял. Не знал, что он шантажирует клиентов и сливает их данные.

— Это не шантаж. И я не хочу нарушать сделку, — Вону сжимает флешку в кулаке, но руку не опускает. — Но мне правда нужна эта информация.

— Информация о лоховском доисторическом чате за полную информацию обо мне? Хм, занимательно. 

— По-моему, звучит вполне честно.

— Честно? — переспрашивает Кан Хёнджо снисходительным тоном. — Нет. Сейчас я продемонстрирую тебе, что такое честно.

Кан Хёнджо бросает на телохранителей, что собирались выгнать Вону из VIP-зоны, пустой, ничего не выражающий взгляд и переводит его на Вону. Те, не сговариваясь, вновь к тому направляются. Вону мысленно чертыхается, подумав, что его собираются выгнать во второй раз, однако ни о чём больше он подумать не успевает — один из телохранителей хватает его за горло и пригвождает к перегородке. Все приёмы самообороны даже не вспоминаются, Вону парализует моментально. Воздух из лёгких тотчас куда-то исчезает, пусть его не душат, а пока просто держат, он беспомощно хлопает ртом и отводит слепой взгляд в сторону.

— Не стоит со мной так играть, — Вону чувствует, как второй телохранитель выкручивает ему запястье, все мысли заняты нехваткой кислорода, поэтому он сжимает кулак сильнее скорее рефлекторно. Пластиковые края флешки больно впиваются в ладонь, но это не останавливает. — Это знают все. Призрак тоже должен.

Этот кошмар продолжается недолго. Сначала доносится звук удара, а следом хватка с запястья исчезает. Вону возвращает взгляд на телохранителя, что держит его горло, и в это время чей-то кулак определённо больно прилетает тому в челюсть, заставляя отшатнуться. Рука больше не сжимает горло, Вону хватается за него и делает жадный глоток воздуха, тут же распахнув глаза от удивления — Мингю бьёт телохранителя во второй раз уже другим кулаком и как ни в чём не бывало проходит мимо. Телохранитель пытается ответить, но Мингю уворачивается и поддаёт ему коленом в живот, оттолкнув в сторону. Второй телохранитель между тем появляется за спиной, угрожая ударить, и Вону хочет предупредить, но это оказывается необязательно: Мингю поворачивается к нему, перехватывая направленный кулак, и сгибает его, следом дёрнув так, что телохранитель по инерции шарахается назад. Последний, третий телохранитель, оставшийся в тени, собирается было двинуться, но Кан Хёнджо останавливает его громким мычанием.

— Думаю, насилия на сегодня достаточно.

— Хорошая мысль, — неожиданно заговаривает Мингю, его низко гудящий голос едва различим в музыке клуба. Он потрясывает запястьем так, словно разминает его, и впервые обращает внимание на Кан Хёнджо. — У меня проблемы с контролем агрессии. 

Кан Хёнджо игнорирует его фразу, вместо этого внимательно разглядывая. Затем он переводит взгляд на Вону и расслабленно говорит, будто ничего не было:

— У тебя вроде нет друзей.

— Это... знакомый, — стрельнув глазами в сторону Мингю, Вону убирает руку от горла и решительно встаёт на то самое место у банкетки. Почему-то с Мингю не так страшно, и он, осмелев, возвращается к тому, что чуть не создало настоящий конфликт. — У меня нет намерения сливать то, что находится на флешке. Честно. Но мне нужна информация об этом чате.

— А у меня нет намерения причинять тебе боль. Честно. Я надеюсь, что Призрак, как все и говорят, действительно не подставляет клиентов, — бокал возвращается в руку Кан Хёнджо, он игнорирует не только недружелюбно настроенного Мингю, но и своих с трудом поднимающихся на ноги подчинённых. — Поэтому давай договоримся — я сделаю вид, что никогда не видел эту флешку, и доверю тебе её сохранность. Ты же больше никогда не появишься с ней на моих глазах. Иначе я убью тебя. 

Это не звучит как фраза, преподнесённая для эффектности, скорее как угроза, и это заставляет Вону сжать челюсти. Он не готов столь быстро сдаться, о нет. Однако он готов признать, что эта попытка провалилась. Вону прекрасно понимает, что больше так спонтанно и легко поговорить с Кан Хёнджо вряд ли получится, но главный рычаг давления всё ещё у него, так что он что-нибудь придумает. Это не конец.

Один из телохранителей подходит ближе и пытается взять Вону за локоть, на что тот агрессивно высвобождается из хватки. Мингю рядом напрягается, и неизвестно, переросло бы это во второй конфликт, если бы не появление ещё одного человека у столика.

— Джентльмены, наверное, насилия на сегодня и правда достаточно, — Суа снова не похожа на обычную себя, она задорно улыбается и в успокаивающем жесте поднимает руки. Все смотрят на неё, будто на иностранку или пришельца. Чужую. — Суперская же мысль, верно?

— Верно- А, это ты, та самая миленькая леди, которая хотела со мной потанцевать, — Кан Хёнджо, вспоминая, потрясывает пальцем и кивает Вону. — Ещё один твой знакомый?

— Да, я его старая подруга, — за Вону отвечает Суа и выпячивает нижнюю губу. — Отпустите его? Он обещал сегодня выпить со мной. 

— Да, думаю, мы закончили, — Кан Хёнджо продолжает смотреть на Вону, и у того в голове эхом отдаются его последние слова до появления Суа. — Приятного вечера.

— И Вам, — Суа глубоко кланяется и берёт Вону под руку, насчёт чего тот не возникает, направив всё внимание на Кан Хёнджо. Она пытается взять также и Мингю, но Мингю в своей манере отдёргивает руку и тоже вперивается в мужчину за столиком взглядом.

— Миленькая леди, я бы на твоём месте следил за своим старым другом, иначе когда-нибудь он наткнётся на неприятности, и это будет очень грустно.

— Конечно, — Суа, уже спустившаяся с возвышения, тащит за собой Вону и кланяется ещё раз. — Глаз не спущу! 

В ответ Кан Хёнджо машет на прощание, и Суа щурится от радости, дёрнув плечами. Развернувшись к столику спиной, она, правда, тотчас перестаёт улыбаться, испуганно переведя дух, и поднимает взгляд на Вону, который ничего этого не заметил. Он слепо шагает вперёд, прочь от VIP-зоны, и обдумывает получившийся разговор. То, как дружелюбно он начался и как так же дружелюбно закончился, немного сбивает с толку. Вону всегда думал, что это с Сынчолём сложно разговаривать, но, видимо, это не единичный случай. Он ожидал совсем другого от столь серьёзного человека. На встрече акционеров и специальном вечере Кан Хёнджо был таким галантным и обходительным, выглядел интеллигентным и успешным, а на деле оказалось, что он очередной самодовольный придурок. Он чем-то и на Томизуки смахивает, понимает Вону. Видимо, других типажей в этом мире второго Сеула просто не существует.

После того, как они пересекают чуть ли не половину зала, Вону отрывается от своих мыслей и, опомнившись, выпутывает свою руку из объятий Суа. Даже и секунду не уделив девушку вниманием, он разворачивается в противоположную сторону, но не успевает и пару шагов сделать, как перед ним оказывается Мингю. Нахмурившись, Вону пытается его обойти, но тот двигается вместе с ним, только из стороны в сторону, преграждая путь. Непонимающе склонив голову, Вону поворачивается на сто восемьдесят градусов, но и это не помогает — Мингю обходит его и снова встаёт прямо напротив. Тогда Вону решает уйти в сторону, и теперь Мингю хватает его за запястье, неприятно сжимая.

— Отпусти меня. 

— Вону, Сынчоль хочет поговорить с тобой, — будто бы оправдывается за них двоих Суа, вылезая внезапно сбоку.

— И что? Это повод удерживать меня силой?

— Вону, мы... мы правда не можем. Ну, не взять тебя с собой.

— Я не собираюсь сбегать. Пусти, — Вону сверлит Мингю взглядом и практически цедит: — Мингю, _отпусти_.

Мингю смотрит в ответ и неясно, что именно заставляет его это сделать, но в итоге он с недовольным лицом всё же отпускает. Следующее уходит от внимания Вону, поскольку он занят растиранием запястья — Суа искренне удивляется, хлопая глазами, но при этом смотрит она не на Вону, а на Мингю, проследив взглядом за его опустившейся рукой. Она хочет что-то сказать, но быстро передумывает, когда понимает, что Вону собирается тоже заговорить.

— Мне нужно забрать вещи. Встретимся на улице.

Вону не волнует, согласны ли они или нет, это не его инициатива, поэтому он сразу уходит, потерявшись в неоновых лучах клуба. На улице он оказывается спустя несколько минут, без проблем пройдя по безлюдному коридору и выйдя к пустому месту для курения. Поправив лямку рюкзака, он молча наблюдает за тем, как отошедшие к другому углу клуба Суа и Мингю двигаются к нему. Сейчас поздний вечер, воздух остыл и полегчал, откуда-то с противоположной стороны улицы дует ветер. Суа в юбке и одном топике заметно дрожит, обнимая себя руками, но Мингю, одетый в кожаную куртку, укрыться ей не предлагает. У Вону появляется такое желание, но он тотчас себя одёргивает, напоминая, почему они встречаются здесь сейчас.

— Я дождусь Рейвена, он приедет за мной.

Вону не прекращает молча смотреть на Суа, ожидая продолжения, потому что ему нечего сказать на данную информацию.

— Так что вы можете отправляться первыми.

Вону одними губами повторяет _вы_ и замечает, что Мингю уже не с ними, а около припаркованного неподалёку, у фонарного столба, мотоцикла. Забрав один из шлемов, он возвращается и грубо бросает его Вону, который ловит скорее на автомате, чтобы не получить тяжёлым пластиком по животу.

— Я с ним? — переспрашивает очевидное Вону и, не дожидаясь ответа, мотает головой. — Нет. Я доберусь самостоятельно.

— Так быстрее и безопаснее, — Суа отвлекается на телефон. — Он почти приехал, пойду навстречу.

— Нет, я... 

Продолжая пялиться в телефон, Суа медленно направляется вниз по улице, а Вону провожает её с потерянно открытым ртом. Они с Мингю остались одни. Показательно недовольно вздохнув, Вону небрежно напяливает шлем, не сводя взгляда с Мингю, и первым подходит к мотоциклу. Мингю присоединяется к нему секундной позже и привычно быстрым движением застёгивает шлем, занимая место водителя. 

Как и в тот раз, Вону не знает, как ему лучше сидеть. Кейса нет, но есть рюкзак, утягивающий спину, и он вцепляется в сидение ногтями. Это супер неудобно; они не проезжают и пары кварталов, как из-за резкого торможения Вону бьётся шлемом Мингю в спину. В тот раз подобного не было, поскольку Мингю вёл аккуратно, сейчас же тот явно не заморачивается, а, значит, такие удары ожидают Вону всю поездку. Это неприятно, пусть и терпимо, и через ещё несколько кварталов оказывается, что так думает не один Вону. На одном из светофоров Мингю поднимает лицевой щиток шлема и через плечо говорит, точнее, приказывает:

— Держись.

— Да я вроде... держусь.

— За меня.

— О, нет, не стоит. Не хочу лишний раз злить тебя, — в глазах Мингю так и читается _что за херня_ , и Вону с гнусным удовольствием поясняет: — Тебе же вроде не нравится, когда люди прикасаются к тебе. А учитывая, что ты тогда по желанию Сынчоля запугал меня, я предполагаю, что по его желанию ты меня и убить можешь. И по своему — тоже. Поэтому... Ну, нет. Спасибо. 

Мингю выслушивает эту явную провокацию с непроницаемым выражением лица и отворачивается, возвращаясь к дороге — уже давно загорелся зелёный. Вону практически никогда не злится, его сложно по-настоящему вывести из себя. Сделанное «Ветеранами» не разозлило его, скорее расстроило и разочаровало, и обида всё ещё обжигает по-неприятному грудь изнутри. В такие моменты Вону всегда становится задницей, и обычно он это контролирует, но сейчас ему хочется огрызаться и плеваться издёвками на всех по очереди. Наверное, после случившегося, он имеет на это право (хоть немного).

На дороге оказывается мало машин, лишь центр в сравнении как всегда не спит. И поэтому Мингю вполне обоснованно ускоряется, что заставляет Вону вцепиться в сидение и знатно напрячься. Скорость всё увеличивается, поэтому это неизбежно — в страхе тупо свалиться с мотоцикла, Вону хватается за куртку Мингю двумя руками. Он сжимает кожу в кулаках, неудобно оттягивая, но сам он этого не понимает, пока на одной дороге в Канбукку Мингю внезапно не тормозит и не оборачивается опять. Он молча поднимает край куртки, которую Вону уже отпустил, и с намёком глазами указывает вниз, себе на талию. Вону на это отнекивается и вцепляется в куртку обратно.

— Ты мешаешь.

— Ты можешь высадить меня, и я дойду пешком, — не может удержаться Вону от ещё одной издёвки. 

Кажется, на мгновение Мингю и правда обдумывает этот вариант, но следом всё равно возвращается к рулю. Больше они остановок не делают, никаких красных светофоров, мотоцикл ровно летит по освещаемым фонарями и витринами ещё работающих баров дорогам. Мингю выглядит расслабленным, постоянно обгоняя случайных попутчиков, Вону же сидит весь сгорбленный, плечи напряжены, руки скованы. Он весь превращается в слух, боковым зрением старается контролировать ситуацию на дороге, но это ничего ему не даёт — когда мотоцикл в который раз резко тормозит, Вону не успевает скоординироваться и первым его неосознанным порывом оказывается схватиться за самого Мингю. Вону держится за его бока, чуть ли не обнимая, но отстраняется сразу же, как мотоцикл перестаёт крениться. Наверное, это знак, что пора перестать выкобениваться. Вону оставляет ладони на том же месте, больше не сжимает куртку, просто крепко держится, чтобы в следующий раз быть готовым. Он пододвигается ближе, расстояние между ними остаётся, но его едва ли можно назвать расстоянием. Мингю на всё это не выдаёт никакой реакции, пропуская первой машину, из-за которой это всё и произошло, и жмёт на газ, однако Вону всё равно по какой-то причине отводит взгляд в сторону. Он больше никак не возникает и послушно сидит таким образом всё оставшееся время поездки. 

По приезде в офис Вону первым слезает с мотоцикла. Привычно сразившись с застёжкой шлема, он оставляет его на сидении и немедля идёт к дому. Только дверь он открыть не успевает, поскольку на уровне его подбородка вдруг появляется рука, преграждающая путь.

— Я принадлежу Сынчолю, — тихо объясняет Мингю, на что Вону непонимающе моргает. — Я не могу не подчиниться. 

И, не дожидаясь ответа или хоть какой-то реакции, Мингю перестаёт опираться рукой о косяк и заходит внутрь. Вону, неловко потоптавшись у двери, ступает за ним. Должно быть, поспешил он пару дней назад, решив, что легко понимает странную манеру речи Мингю. Потому что сейчас у него возникли с этим трудности. Нет, какая-то его часть всё же услышала, что ему пытались сказать, но тогда это подсознательно вызывает те самые вопросы, ответы на которые ему всегда сложно найти. Так что он оставляет это.

Вону разувается, оставляя кеды на привычном месте у полки для обуви и проходит в гостиную. Это ощущается так странно — прошло меньше суток с его ухода, в интерьере не поменялось ничего, но это всё равно словно другое место. Странно ещё и потому, что Вону сначала раскричался, что никогда больше не будет работать с Сынчолем и никогда сюда не вернётся, а затем спокойно вернулся. Это нелепо, учитывая всю ситуацию, но Вону проглатывает гордость. Возможно, со стороны это не имеет смысла. Но есть ли у Вону реальная возможность выбора? Он остыл, всё рационально обдумал и готов признать, что, возможно, сотрудничество всё же необходимо.

Из офиса доносятся негромкий гул голосов, и Вону спускается туда, раз на первом этаже никого нет. Отвернувшись от лестницы, он мажет взглядом по экранам и компьютерам, по его рабочему месту, и всё это, конечно, никак не изменилось. Мингю стоит стены, прислонившись спиной, Вону разглядывает его напряжённую позу, коридор в личные комнаты позади, и лишь потом нехотя смотрит на человека, заварившего всё это.

— О, малыш Вону. Мне кажется, или я реально тебя вижу! Привет! — расположившийся за столом к экранам спиной Сынчоль разводит руками, будто приглашая в объятия. Вону игнорирует его и садится за своё место у компьютера, поставив рюкзак на колени. — Какой-то ты совсем не дружелюбный.

— Знаешь, Чхве Сынчоль, мне хочется сжать пальцы в кулак, — Вону сопровождает слова показательной демонстрацией, — и врезать тебе по лицу со всей силы.

— Да-а, чувствую. Но ты хороший добрый мальчик, ты не станешь этого делать, — с уверенностью заявляет Сынчоль, явно насмехаясь.

Вону бросает секундный взгляд на Мингю. 

— Я могу заплатить ему, чтобы он сделал это за меня.

— Идея интересная, но вряд ли рабочая, — не к месту развеселившись, Сынчоль качает головой, будто Вону предложил глупость. Вону это задевает. И так чувствительный из-за обиды он решает без надобности больше рот не открывать. — Удивительно, что ты всё же вернулся. Причина?

— Будто сам не знаешь, — неприятно усмехается Вону, на что Сынчоль несколько раз глубоко кивает, принимая этот ответ. Он хочет сказать что-то ещё, но его прерывает шум на первом этаже. Слышится чей-то топот, недолгий разговор знакомых голосов, и вот по лестнице поспешно спускается Суа.

— Мы... — увидев Вону, она заметно успокаивается, больше так не несясь, и кладёт руку себе на сердце. — Мы вернулись.

— Я понял. Сядь, подыши.

Суа подчиняется Сынчолю, рухнув на кушетку, и пытается выровнять дыхание, то и дело поглядывая на Вону. Рейвен, куда более спокойный, присоединяется к ней, посматривая в ту же сторону. Здороваться он при этом как-то не спешит. 

— Раз теперь все в сборе, давайте поговорим, — Сынчоль проводит рукой по волосам, убирая длинные пряди с глаз. — Вону, позволь уточнить: ты действительно с нами? 

— Ну, сейчас же я здесь, — уходит от ответа Вону, прижимая рюкзак к животу, и смотрит на Сынчоля немигающим взглядом. 

Сынчоль прожигает бликом тёмно-карих глаз в ответ. Вону пытается через взгляд передать всё, что он сейчас думает о «Ветеранах», и ему начинает казаться, что его понимают и слышат. А затем Сынчоль вдруг подмигивает. 

— А никто не хочет поговорить о вещах более серьёзных? — спрашивает Суа у всех, всплёскивая руками, и далее обращается к Вону: — Вону, почему Кан Хёнджо был готов задушить тебя? Вы познакомились всего двадцать минут назад...

Стоило ожидать, что «Ветераны» захотят поинтересоваться в чём дело. Вону играет желваками, так ничего не придумав, и решает проигнорировать адресованный ему вопрос. 

— В этом городе есть хоть кто-то, кто не хочет тебя убить? 

Вону решает проигнорировать, но неожиданные слова Мингю меняют его планы. Про Томизуки кроме него не знает никто, поэтому очевидно, что лица у всех становятся одинаково озадаченными. 

— В смысле... — будучи сбитой с толку, негромко издаёт Суа. 

— Это было всего семь... — Вону вовремя вспоминает, что никакие не семь, и это заставляет его издать громкое язвительное _ха_. — Погодите, нет, тогда же мне никто не угрожал, это всего лишь вы пытались запугать меня, чтобы я в отчаянии принял предложение Сынчоля. Получается, всего шесть раз, — никто на колкость Вону никак не реагирует, одна Суа пристыженно опускает взгляд себе на колени. — И если подытожить все эти вычисления: вас это никак не касается. Кто мне угрожает, по какой причине и сколько раз. 

— У него что-то было в руке. Флешка, что-то подобное, — продолжает Мингю, обращаясь к Сынчолю, и все его внимательно слушают. — Кан Хёнджо хотел забрать.

— Да, это флешка, — соглашается Вону, когда все взгляды переходят на него. — Я не буду говорить вам, что на ней.

Сынчоль изображает заинтересованность, выпятив нижнюю губу, и это дарит Вону укол настоящего раздражения.

— Я не доверяю вам достаточно, чтобы- Точнее, я вам вообще не доверяю, — здесь нет мотоциклов и дорог, поэтому Вону может ёрничать сколько его душе угодно. Рейвен, всё это время сидевший тихо-мирно, болезненно морщится. — Это касается меня и Кан Хёнджо. Не вас.

— Хорошо, договорились, — примирительно соглашается Сынчоль, стрельнув пальцами. — Больше этой темы не касаемся, это твои дела с Кан Хёнджо. Лучше расскажи, как ты планировал поступить дальше.

— Я планировал встретиться с ним ещё раз.

— Он сказал, что убьёт тебя.

— Если бы я тормозил каждый раз, когда мне угрожали смертью, я бы заглох ещё в самом начале, — отвечает Вону Мингю, который так и продолжает стоять у стены со спрятанными в карманах куртки руками. — Он- Я должен с ним поговорить.

— Окей, малыш Вону, тогда мы подстроимся под тебя, — Сынчоль многозначительно тычет в Мингю мизинцем. — Раз всё сорвалось, то закончишь в этот раз, — он поворачивает голову обратно к Вону. — Пойдёте вдвоём. 

— Что? Нет! Зачем? Он мне не нужен.

— Дело не в тебе. У Мингю тоже есть своя работа.

Сначала до Вону не доходит, а затем он складывает два и два, припоминает, кто был сегодня на встрече, и неосознанно для себя выкрикивает:

— Нет!.. Вы правда собирались его убить?

— Ну да. Ты же откололся, у нас больше не было резона оставлять его в живых. 

Это фраза наталкивает Вону на одну неприятную мысль.

— Позволь уточню так, для любопытства — ты изначально хотел его убить? Ещё когда я предлагал план? — Сынчоль показательно поднимает глаза к потолку, разглядывает интерьер вокруг, и после всего это уже не должно удивлять, но Вону всё равно издаёт неверящий смешок.

— Его нельзя убивать, ты это знаешь. Ты- Я не могу дать ему исчезнуть, пока не разберусь в его причастности ко всему случившемуся.

— Вону, давай рассуждать логически — если разговор окончится неудачей, и станет ясно, что больше ты ничего от него не получишь, нужен ли тебе будет этот бесполезный балласт? — в своей манере заговаривает зубы Сынчоль, на что у Вону нет чёткого ответа. 

— ...Но сначала я поговорю с ним и удостоверюсь, что узнал всё, что было возможно узнать. 

— Конечно. Поэтому Мингю и идёт с тобой, а не ты с ним. Он займётся своей работой позже, — Сынчоль, чуть сощурившись, внимательно всматривается в Вону. — Ты точно с нами? 

— Я... Не знаю, — честно признаётся Вону, интонация его голоса выражает одну сплошную усталость. Раньше бы он так открыто при остальных членах команды не заговорил, но раз теперь между ними и Сынчолем нет никакой разницы, то ему всё равно. — Это вынужденное временное сотрудничество. Разберёмся с Кан Хёнджо, а потом... Может, уйду. Может... Но тебе я точно больше не подчиняюсь. 

— Окей, согласен. Договорились, — поддакивает Сынчоль. — Уже поздно, предлагаю всем отдохнуть. Завтра обсудим следующую встречу с Кан Хёнджо. 

Получив этот негласный знак об окончании работы на сегодня, Суа поднимается с кушетки и подходит к Вону. Неуютно переминаясь с ноги на ногу, она начинает:

— Вону, ты не хочешь-

— Нет, — грубо отрезает Вону и вскакивает со стула. И не взглянув на Суа, он первым покидает офис, направляясь прямиком к себе в комнату, в единственное место, где он может находиться и не содрогаться из-за присутствия остальных.

Здесь также изменилось целое ничего, даже постельное бельё осталось то же. Вону подходит к комоду и незаинтересованно открывает второй ящик — его аккуратно сложенные вещи никем не тронуты. Он забрасывает рюкзак в первый ящик и бросает себя лицом на кровать. Возможно, не стоило возвращаться так скоро. Или же не стоило вообще уходить. За эти три недели он выстроил что-то наподобие доверительных отношений с командой, он начал выходить из своей комнаты, и ему не хочется начинать всё с самого начала. Вону тоскливо на душе, словно ему дали возможность, а теперь эту возможность забрали. Но он старается сильно на это не отвлекаться. Ведь сам Вону никак не изменился. Он всё ещё не командный игрок, и он закончит эту игру будучи им же. 

Повторив это ещё раз про себя, Вону поворачивается на бок и пытается заснуть.

И спустя пару часов у него всё ещё не получается. Он смотрит два или три выпуска тупого развлекательного шоу, что всегда поднимает ему настроение, но это не срабатывает. Вону не может перестать думать о произошедшем за день, о произошедшем день назад, и в итоге все его мысли переходят на Мингю. Точнее, на тот факт, что, если бы Сынчоль захотел, в тот вечер простым запугиванием дело бы не обошлось. И это не обычный трепет перед осознанием не коснувшейся опасности, он не боится так, как, пожалуй, должен бы, он скорее... запутался. Сегодня Вону впервые увидел, как Мингю применяет силу. И в этом не должно быть ничего странного. Это то, как Мингю живёт. Но вместе с этим Вону не может перестать думать о последней ночи после кошмара и о хлебе с красной фасолью. Думать о том, что Мингю может убить его в любой момент, если Сынчолю вдруг приспичит. Вся эта путаница мыслей мешает заснуть, однако она здорово изматывает. И это оказывается лишь вопросом времени, когда Вону наконец устаёт от себя так сильно, что отключается. 

Ему снится сон. 

Нет, не сон. Кошмар. Это та самая комната, но уже изначально Вону понимает, что может двигаться. Он осматривается и замечает напротив, на месте Минхи, Мингю. Это пугает сильнее, чем привычное появление мёртвой сестры. Мингю не ступает на длинный стол, как Минхи, обходит, и, пусть возможность двигаться есть, Вону почему-то продолжает дожидаться его. Мингю приближается довольно-таки быстро и опасно нависает. Нет никаких разговоров, вопросов, Мингю просто хватает за горло и сдавливает так, что Вону остаётся лишь беспомощно шевелить губами. Он не отбивается и не пытается спастись. Он закрывает глаза, слёзы стекают по его щекам, а затем раздаётся знакомый спасительный щелчок, и он просыпается.

Вону жадно хватает воздух ртом, следом переворачиваясь на живот и утыкаясь носом в простынь. Сердце оглушающе стучит в ушах, его почти что лихорадит, волосы прилипают к мокрому лбу, и это всё так привычно, что уже не должно пугать. Но Вону пугается. Он переворачивается на спину и заставляет себя восстановить дыхание, фокусируясь на невидимой точке на потолке. Мингю в комнате нет, и это даже хорошо: Вону не уверен, что это не испугало бы его куда сильнее. Ещё никогда никто не снился ему вместо Минхи. Наверняка это всего лишь реакция организма на все спутанные мысли перед сном, Вону уверяет себя, что так и есть, только вот это никак не убирает липкий распространяющийся до кончиков волос страх. Вону плохо даже не от кошмара, а от осознания того, что это вполне возможно. Отличает ли хоть что-то Вону от всех остальных людей? Нет. Да и вряд ли для Мингю существует разница. Вону помнит, как ему было страшно в ту ночь, как его почти сразу поймали, и он опасается, что когда-нибудь это может повториться. И он не сможет это предвидеть. 

Продолжая сбивчиво дышать, Вону прислушивается к своему бешено скачущему сердцу, которое совсем не хочет успокаиваться, и приподнимает голову, чтобы взглянуть на лежащий на углу кровати ноутбук. Он никогда не сможет это предвидеть. Что он может сделать против профессионального убийцы? Совершенно ничего. Но, вероятно, он может себя предупредить. У него есть возможность показать себе, что его ждёт. Остаётся один вопрос — захочет ли он ей воспользоваться.

Толком и не придя в себя, Вону хватает ноутбук и прямо босиком вылетает из своей комнаты. Ему не хочется оставаться в этом душном пространстве и переносить в него всю грязь, в гостиной его может заметить Мингю, поэтому он спускается в офис. Свет он не включает по той же причине и занимает своё привычное место у компьютера. Всего одна мысль о том, что подобное хранится на его ноутбуке, вызывает спазмы желудка, и он переносит всё на их компьютер. У себя же Вону удаляет абсолютно каждую видеозапись. Закончив, он шумно хлопает крышкой и отодвигает ноутбук в сторону, ближе к животу. Он кладёт ладонь на мышку и нерешительно застывает. 

В тот раз Вону отказался смотреть, и вот он тормозит вновь. Он говорит себе, что должен увидеть, чтобы понять, на что Мингю способен. Это предупреждение самому себе. И Вону, повторяя всё это себе под нос, включает видеозапись. Те же задворки неизвестного магазина, та же грязная кирпичная стена. _Высокая фигура_ в чёрном давит на немолодого мужчину коленом и наклоняется, чтобы опустить руки тому на шею в захвате. Вону, прямо как в тот раз, не выдерживает и на этом моменте ставит на паузу. Он видел трупы, видел, как убивают другие люди, и это не должно вызывать ужас. Однако спазмы в желудке, больше похожие на тошноту, усиливаются. Вону мысленно повторяет, что всё хорошо, он справится. Он всего лишь должен просмотреть это чёртову видеозапись и ничего другого. Даже если всё его естество противится. Он не может забываться, ему стоит помнить, кто такой Мингю. 

Вону снимает видеозапись с паузы. 

— Не стоит. 

В темноте, когда единственный источник света — это видеозапись убийства, любой внезапный звук заставляет невольно вздрогнуть. Вону щёлкает по клавише пробела, свет загорается, и человек на лестнице заставляет его выдохнуть с гримасой, которая так и говорит _да ладно_. Мингю не сводит взгляда с чего-то впереди на стене, и сначала Вону в замешательстве хмурится, но после до него доходит, стоит повернуть голову в другую сторону. Ну конечно, подключённые экраны. Он как всегда про них забыл. 

— Какое тебе дело? — огрызается до сих пор не остывший Вону и отворачивается к компьютеру. Пора бы смотреть дальше, но он в который раз медлит, палец отказывается жать на кнопку мышки. Вону мысленно абстрагируется, будто Мингю здесь нет, делает глубокий настраивающий вдох и-

— Нет, — Мингю оказывается совсем рядом внезапно. Вону бросает на него недоумевающий взгляд и нажимает на кнопку, но тут вдруг чужая ладонь накрывает его и жмёт повторно, заставляя многострадальную видеозапись вновь остановиться. Вону больше не недоумевает, он откровенно не понимает и смотрит на Мингю во все глаза. Мингю, склонившийся к компьютеру и Вону, опирается второй рукой о край стола и вперивается взглядом куда-то вниз. Линия его челюсти напряжена. — Не надо.

Вону, продолжая глядеть изумлённо в лицо Мингю, моргает и медленно опускает взгляд на мышку. Мингю держит не больно, но цепко, его ладонь полностью накрывает ладонь Вону. Костяшки не сбиты, всего лишь сильно поцарапаны, кожа вокруг разодрана до крови, что уже засохла тонкой плёнкой. По сравнению со всеми ранами, которые были до этого, эта не выглядит опасно или по-настоящему больно, однако она всё равно заставляет Вону хмуро свести брови к переносице. 

— Почему не обработал? — спрашивает он и старается, чтобы в голосе не было и тени сочувствия. 

— ...Ты сразу ушёл. 

Это не пуля в плече и не огромный разрез в пол спины. Учитывая последние события, Вону должно быть всё равно. И всё же, как бы он не старался таким быть, он не чёрствый. Он понимает, что это очередные раны, полученные из-за спасения его задницы, и это понимание приносит с собой лёгкое чувство вины. Последние двадцать четыре часа Вону постоянно транслировал себе мысли о том, что Мингю опасен, он убивает людей и когда-нибудь может убить его, это даже перебралось в сон, но сейчас эти мысли отходят на второй план. Избегая непонятно чего, Вону смотрит куда-то вбок. 

— Если ты принесёшь аптечку, я могу помочь, — говорит он и пропускает, как Мингю перестаёт пялиться в одну точку внизу и поднимает на него глаза. 

Ладонь пропадает с его ладони. Вону продолжает разглядывать офис слева от себя, пока с металлическим бряцаньем аптечка не опускается к его ноутбуку. Шумит колёсиками кресло, Мингю подсаживается ближе. Вону, решившись, поворачивается к нему, и тот подъезжает ещё ближе, так, что ещё пара сантиметров, и их бёдра могут соприкоснуться. Сейчас Вону, у которого почему-то проблемы с близостью к Мингю, не отсаживается. Всё равно сердце и без этого по-сумасшедшему стучит с самого момента пробуждения. 

Вону привычным движением открывает аптечку и принимается копаться в поисках нужных ему лечебных принадлежностей. Разложив бутылёк перекиси водорода, ватные диски, марлю и мазь, Вону осторожно, будто боясь получить за это, берёт одну ладонь Мингю в свои. Сначала он смывает всю кровь, внимательно приглядываясь к глубоким ссадинам. Те будто находятся на других похожих, что крупнее и темнее, как шрам. Вону заинтересованно рассматривает и спрашивает:

— Костяшки не разбиты? 

Мингю мотает головой и молчаливо меняет вытащенную Вону мазь на другую свободной рукой. 

— Я думал, что они, ну, набиваются. 

— Не так поставил удар, — в согласии кивает Мингю и наблюдает за действиями Вону. — Не был готов. 

Без крови всё выглядит не так уж и страшно, тем более подобная рана. Помнится, в первый день появления здесь Вону было неприятно смотреть на кровь и раны в мясо, но сейчас он даже не обращает на это внимание. Привык. Он аккуратно обрабатывает мазью ссадины вокруг, стараясь не попадать в раненые места, и это занимает ещё пару минут. Затем Вону опять берёт ладонь Мингю в свои и переворачивает внутренней стороной. Не к месту приходят мысли о том, что рука у Мингю больше его, однако длиннее и аккуратнее пальцы у Вону. У Мингю они крепкие и короткие, кожа сухая и, конечно, очень тёплая. Больше не отвлекаясь, Вону разматывает небольшой кусок марли и плотно наматывает его поперёк ладони Мингю, прямо по костяшкам. Делает немного, достаточно, чтобы ничего не попадало на ссадины, крепко завязывает концы марли и переходит на вторую ладонь. 

— Не надо смотреть. 

Вону поднимает на секунду взгляд и продолжает своё дело. Щёлкнув ножницами, он пододвигается чуть ближе и повторяет сделанное ранее с правой ладонью. 

— Какая тебе разница? — спрашивает Вону, но теперь не раздражённо, а как настоящий вопрос. Он честно не понимает. В смысле, это и так очевидно, что Вону проверял и проверяет всю информацию на членов команды с первого дня нахождения здесь. Он сам сказал им об этом тогда.

— Просто не смотри. Не надо.

— Ты думаешь, я не знаю, на что ты способен? Или, по-твоему, я смогу что-то сделать с этой информацией? — Вону следит за тем, чтобы марля точно попадала на предыдущий слой, из-за чего приходится пару раз остановиться и переделать. — Почему тебя это так волнует?

У Вону нет большой надежды на ответ, поэтому он его не ждёт, продолжая свою лёгкую, но кропотливую работу. Когда дело подходит к концу, он разрезает ножницами концы, кладёт их на стол и пытается завязать узел. 

— Ты здесь единственный, кто не видел... это. 

Вону затягивает узел слишком сильно, из-за чего всё портится. Придётся переделывать. Он начинает заново, нерешительно поглядывая на Мингю. Тот сидит без движения, уткнувшись взглядом в монитор. Вону ожидает увидеть удовлетворение, злость, может, тоску, а на деле в глазах Мингю проглядывает усталость. Эмоций на лице как всегда нет, однако эти слова всё равно зацепили Вону и отозвались где-то в груди. Какие бы истинные мотивы у этой фразы не были. 

Доделывая вторую ладонь, Вону прячет хвостики узла в складках марли и напоследок проводит по повязке большим пальцем. Его внимание снова обращается к ладоням Мингю. Это руки по локоть в крови, они наносят вред и боль людям, они нанесли боль Вону. Вону повторяет эти слова, транслирует правильные мысли в свою голову, но это не то, что чувствует его сердце. Он пытается заставить себя относиться к Мингю настороженно, бояться его, но это не его настоящие чувства. Потому что в первую очередь эти ладони лёгким касанием вытаскивали его из кошмаров, они потянули за собой прочь со склада встречи с Томизуки, они пытались научить его не быть слабым. Возможно, всё это лишь оправдания нежелающего видеть правду человека. Вону всегда был больше разумом, чем сердцем, и впервые ему сложно следовать себе. Кошмар по-настоящему испугал его, но сейчас, рядом с Мингю, этот кошмар рассыпается. Вону не боялся Мингю, не станет и бояться теперь, даже после вчерашней открывшейся правды. Потому что он смотрит не со стороны, а сквозь. 

Все нужные принадлежности для обработки ран отправляются обратно в аптечку. Крышка металлической коробки звонко захлопывается, и Вону двигает её в сторону с намёком, но Мингю не спешит уносить её. Он по очереди разминает ладони путём сжатия и разжатия кулака, продолжает смотреть в монитор. Вону тоже смотрит на две тёмные застывшие фигуры, перекрываемые значком паузы, и думает. _Ты здесь единственный, кто не видел это._ Вону знает, что не такой; что он не они. И едва ли его мнение что-то изменит, так что слова Мингю остаются для него чем-то непонятным. Почему-то для того это важно. Вону напоминает себе, что его не должно это волновать, но... Мингю столько раз выручал его, оставляя в тайне его кошмары и некоторую определённую информацию. Конечно, всё это было _до_ определённых событий, но это же не уменьшает их значимость. Жизнь работает немного не так. 

Вону больше не даёт себе времени взвесить все «да» и «нет», он разворачивает кресло к компьютеру, берёт мышку и удаляет все видеофайлы, после полностью закрывая «Помпеи». Пока Вону не представляет, что скажет Мингю, правда, уже через мгновение оказывается, что говорить необязательно — пронаблюдав за всем на мониторе, он окидывает Вону незаинтересованным взглядом и с аптечкой поднимается с кресла. Бедром пнув его так, что тот отъезжает в сторону, он уходит в спортзал, Вону всего-то и успевает проводить его взглядом. Когда Мингю возвращается, Вону открывает было рот, но почти сразу же смыкает губы: Мингю тупо проходит мимо, словно не заметив, и поднимается наверх. Вону растерянно наклоняет голову.

— Спокойной ночи, — говорит он в пустоту, а затем с уставшим стоном тянется к кнопке компьютера, чтобы всё выключить.


	15. 00:26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> опять же не знаю, читают меня, не читают, но в любом случае маленький тв помимо обычных крови, жестокости, ран и т.д. к концу середины главы есть недетальное, очень расплывчатое описание убийства. вы поймёте это, когда, ну, появится мингю.

Желание находиться за пределами своей комнаты больше необходимого отпало насовсем. Вону просыпается, умывается и остаётся у себя. Он пропускает время завтрака и отказывает зашедшей за ним Суа. Когда через полчаса она возвращается, он бросает на неё вполне красноречивый взгляд, на что та тотчас выпаливает:

— Не про еду! Точнее… Ты точно не хочешь есть?

— Точно, — терпеливо отвечает Вону, возвращая внимание на экран ноутбука. Конечно, хочет, но это может подождать. Магазин никуда не денется, а его организм не умрёт, если он поест немного позже.

— Окей… Вообще-то, я пришла сказать, что Сынчоль собирает всех в офисе. Через пять минут, — не получив точного ответа, явно расстроенная Суа мягко закрывает за собой дверь. Вону сворачивает все открытые файлы и браузерные окна, хлопает крышкой ноутбука и нехотя, максимально медленно, плетётся вниз. В офисе собралась вся команда, Вону осматривает всех, не задерживая ни на ком взгляд, и присаживается за своё место. Он не понимает, что здесь делают Суа и Рейвен, но вслух не интересуется. Это не его дело.

— Ну что, Вону, у тебя есть информация, где можно будет встретить Кан Хёнджо? — сразу включается в работу сидящий рядом Сынчоль. Второй компьютер работает, открыт рабочий стол, и, закрыв одну из нижних вкладок, он весь обращается к Вону.

— Нет, — Вону провёл всё утро в доскональном изучении всех тридцати адресов, но это ничего не дало ему. — Пока нет.

— Откуда ты вообще получил эту информацию?

— От моего связного.

— Почему бы тебе тогда не связаться с ним?

— И что мне это даст?

— Возможно, он подкинет номерок того, кто слил ему эту информацию, — на явное непонимание Вону Сынчоль выдержано поясняет: — Логично предположить, что адреса взяты не из воздуха. Этот человек может подсказать, где нам конкретно ожидать Кан Хёнджо в самое ближайшее время. У нас нет времени играть в угадайку.

Неожиданно мысль Сынчоля оказывается дельной. Вону даже не спорит, он сразу достаёт раскладушку и набирает Китэ. Вону не уверен, что тот ответит, поскольку первым он звонит редко, больше пишет, однако в любом случае это его не остановит.

— _Да- Ай, Боббик, не царапайся! А то пущу на сосиски!.. Да?_

— Привет, можешь говорить? — осторожно спрашивает Вону, слушая, как на заднем фоне у Китэ кто-то громко недовольно мяукает, переходя на шипение.

— _Конеч- Так, разошлись! Я кому сказал_ , — голос Китэ постепенно затихает, пропав насовсем, а затем на линии становится по-мёртвому тихо, и теперь его голос звучит кристалически чисто. — _Да, Вону! Что-то случилось_?

— Хотел уточнить, каким образом ты заполучил информацию о Кан Хёнджо?

— _А, ты про список мест, где он часто тусит? Мистер Зи подогнал._

— Мистер Зи? — искренне удивляется Вону. — Он здесь при чём?

— _Оказалось он с ним, типа, сотрудничает в паре вопросов. Когда я упомянул, что тебе было бы неплохо узнать, где можно непринуждённо встретиться с ним, он сразу выдал мне всю инфу. Это плохо? У тебя проблемы?_

— Нет. Можешь отправить мне его номер?

— _Да, но…_

— Хочу кое-что уточнить. Прямо у него будет быстрее.

— _Окей, секу-унду, сейчас отпра-авлю… Скинул,_ — раскладушка вторит тихим _дзинь_. — _Дошло_?

— Да, — проверив, Вону возвращает телефон к уху, чтобы попрощаться. — Давай-

— _Подожди!.. Скажи, ты посмотрел те записи Мингю?_

— Да, — медленно произносит Вону, бросив на невозмутимого Мингю неосознанный взгляд.

— _И что скажешь? Мощно, скажи! Теперь понятно, почему в команде всего один киллер, Мингю прекрасно справляется и-_

— Китэ?

— _М, точно. Без лишних разговор. До свидули_!

— Пока.

Что ж, это была полуправда. Сбросив, Вону сразу же набирает номер мистера Зи. Он сотрудничает с ним уже долгое количество времени, однако таким образом они никогда не связывались. Вону всегда работает через Китэ, и он без понятия, как вообще нужно общаться со своими заказчиками. Он даже не знает, как мистер Зи отреагирует на подобное.

— Поставь на громкую, — Сынчоль аккуратно вытаскивает раскладушку из руки неожидавшего воровства Вону и нажимает на кнопку, после тотчас возвращая.

— _Кто_?

— Доброе утро, мистер Зи, Вы можете говорить? Это Вону.

— _Какой ещё Вону_?

— Я работаю с Вами, я-

— _Чё бля, не знаю никаких Вону, давай, бывай-_

— Это Призрак, — порывисто выкрикивает Вону, перебивая, и кривит губы. Не хотел он говорить это имя при «Ветеранах», пусть и вряд ли это тех заинтересует.

— _А, Призрак! Пирожочек мой любимый_! — голос мистера Зи заметно теплеет, угроза уходит из интонации, и брови Вону невольно поднимаются на такое обращение. — _Не знал, что мы когда-нибудь будем созваниваться! Котя говорил, что ты немного дикий._

— Да, я… Обстоятельства вынуждают.

— _Котя не предупреждал о звонке… О, что-то случилось? Что-то с Котей?!_

— Нет, с… Китэ всё хорошо. Он дал мне Ваш номер, потому что я захотел связаться лично.

— _И по какой же причине_?

— Я бы хотел попросить Вас об одном одолжении. Это осуществимо?

— _Конечно, Пирожочек мой любимый!_ — Вону открывает было рот, чтобы попросить больше к нему так не обращаться, поскольку Сынчоль и Рейвен еле сдерживают смех, но моментом передумывает. — _Чего желаем? Сделаю для тебя всё, что угодно!_

— Недавно Вы поделились с Китэ списком адресов, где Вы встречались с Кан Хёнджо и где, как Вы знаете, он бывает. Я бы хотел встретиться с ним в нерабочей обстановке в самое ближайшее время, но адресов столько много, что мне сложно ориентироваться… Может, Вы скоро встречаетесь с ним или…

— _Да, сегодня_ , — Сынчоль перестаёт смеяться, показывает большой палец и агрессивно-радостно тычет на раскладушку. Даже Мингю оживает, прислушиваясь. — _Давай встретимся, я тебя ему представлю._

Сынчоль скрещивает руки в отказе, будто Вону сам этого не понимает.

— Я не уверен, что это хорошая идея… Боюсь, появятся дела, и я поступлю очень некрасиво, не приехав. Так знакомство начинать не стоит. Поэтому, может, назовёте ещё пару дат?

Сынчоль показывает большой палец во второй раз на то, как Вону выкрутился, и прилежно записывает все даты в блокнот на компьютере, после чего Вону выделяет их на своём ноутбуке.

— Мистер Зи, если я всё-таки соберусь сегодня, подскажите, пожалуйста, что это за место?

— _А, я ж не сказал. «Лунное отражение», крутяцкое местечко, думаю, слышал_ , — Вону издаёт согласный звук, хотя он вообще без понятия, что это. — _Только просто так туда без приглашения не попасть. Вот тут потно немного_.

Вону переглядывается с Сынчолем и с опаской спрашивает:

— Мистер Зи, я понимаю, что и так уже сильно Вас загрузил, но, может, Вы можете как-то передать мне это приглашение? Я готов-

— _С радостью, Пирожочек мой любимый! Ты что, мне совсем не сложно! С тобой очень приятно работать, ты с Котей моя любимая пара связного и хакера! За такую хорошую работу что угодно! Я с удовольствием сделаю для тебя всё_! — Вону чувствует, как его щёки краснеют из-за того, что абсолютно все в офисе смотрят на него. Он хочет прервать эту клоунаду, иначе сгорит со стыда, но мистер Зи не даёт вставить и слова. Вону, конечно, и без близкого общения знал, что тот на своей волне, но это уже какой-то перебор. — _Может, тебе нужно что-то ещё?! Деньги, тачка, оружие-_

— Приглашения будет достаточно, — сдержанно отвечает Вону. — Спасибо.

— _Без проблем, через пару часиков отправлю Коте, а вы там сами разбирайтесь._

— Спасибо ещё раз за потраченное время, мистер Зи.

— _Да как два пальца, Пирожочек мой любимый! Надеюсь, у тебя получится сегодня выбраться, мы собираемся к одиннадцати. Кан Хёнджо весёлый мужик, прикольненький._

— Постараюсь, но ничего не обещаю, — Вону подносит палец к кнопке вызова, так он хочет закончить этот разговор. — Всего доброго, мистер Зи.

— _Ещё сработаемся_! — дальше голос мистера Зи отдаляется, и говорит он уже не Вону: — _Ты че здесь, блять, делаешь?.. А ну ебало завали, пошёл нах-_

Вону звонко щёлкает раскладушкой и возвращает её в карман, чувствуя себя как-то странно: больно легко ему всё досталось, буквально на блюдце принесли. Видимо, наконец-то то дерьмо, которым он занимается эти пять лет, начинает приносить свою настоящую пользу. 

— А ты говоришь, что все его в этом городе хотят поубивать. Да нашего малыша Вону любят все! — посмеиваясь, Сынчоль поворачивается на кресле к явно незаинтересованному Мингю, а следом напускает на себя серьёзность, будто ничего не было. — Неожиданно, но со всем сложным разобрались. Теперь надо понять порядок действий. Я бы хотел сегодня со всем управиться.

— Я поговорю с ним, и _если_ это ничего даст, то Мингю займётся своей работой, — говорит очевидное Вону, игнорируя всё остальное, и Сынчоль поддакивает. — Но перед этим я буду должен точно убедиться, что он бесполезен для меня.

— Обязательно, как договаривались, — Сынчоль кивает Мингю, привлекая того в разговор. — Что насчёт тебя? Сколько вы сказали у него телохранителей, трое? — Суа издаёт согласный звук, и Сынчоль продолжает: — Что насчёт них? Нужна будет помощь Вону?

— Хуета. 

— Окей, помощь Вону не нужна. Тогда смотрите сами по ситуации.

— Чего же Кан Хёнджо так боится, любопытно бы узнать, — вслух негромко спрашивает риторически Рейвен, что Суа воспринимает буквально и пожимает плечами.

— Они точно справятся вдвоём? Может, мне подсобить? — участливо предлагает она. 

— Не переживай, Суа, они большие мальчики, справятся и сами, — насмешливо протягивает Сынчоль, поглядывая то на Вону, то на Мингю, что те успешно и с ярой готовностью игнорируют. — Мы с тобой займёмся другими вещами.

Вону понимая, что собрание подходит к концу, забирает ноутбук и поднимается с кресла. Мингю, вряд ли поддерживая специально, тоже собирается уходить.

— К половине одиннадцатого будьте готовы, — поспешно им вслед добавляет Сынчоль. — Мингю, останься, нужно кое-что дообсудить.

Мингю, уже одной ногой буквально шагнувший в спортзал, делает максимально раздражённое лицо и возвращается в офис. Вону, оказавшийся никому не нужным, поскорее уходит к себе. Там он бросает ноутбук на кровать и подходит к окну, открывая его одну половину настежь. Тёплый утренний воздух волной влетает в комнату, пахнет едой и чем-то сладким, может, цветами, становится свежо и шумно — где-то совсем рядом играют дети и кто-то слушает подборку хитов восьмидесятых. Вону глубоко дышит, впитывая в себя отголоски чужих жизней, наслаждается лёгким ветерком и закрывает глаза. Он пытается расслабиться. Сегодня будет его последний шанс, чтобы поговорить с Кан Хёнджо. И последний не из-за Мингю, а потому, что он элементарно не может преследовать Кан Хёнджо каждый раз, когда у того появится желание отдохнуть. И даже если ничего не выйдет, Вону заранее настраивает себя на положительные эмоции. Кан Хёнджо — это не конец, всего лишь очередная зацепка. Он сможет придумать, как выжать из неё максимум пользы при любом раскладе.

Постояв так ещё немного, Вону с сожалением закрывает окно и возвращается на кровать к ноутбуку. Ему ещё предстоит многое сделать для встречи с Кан Хёнджо, пора начинать.

Вону выходит из комнаты в точно назначенное время. Мингю появляется в гостиной одновременно с ним. Внимание при этом обращает на них один Сынчоль — Суа, головой лежа на бедре Рейвена, продолжает читать, а Рейвен — смотреть телевизор. Сынчоль внимательно осматривает их с ног до головы, а затем вопросительно выгибает бровь. Мингю игнорирует это, направляясь к прихожей, и Вону, у которого нет никакого желания без необходимости общаться с Сынчолем, следует за ним.

— Э, стоять, — зовёт Сынчоль, щёлкнув пальцами. Суа обращает внимание на звук и приподнимается, положив книгу на грудь. — Вы так собрались ехать?

— Что не так? — холодно уточняет Вону, остановившись недалеко от дивана и одного из кресел.

— Вы же понимаете, куда вы едете? — спрашивает Суа, откладывая книгу на бедро Рейвена и садясь на диване окончательно.

— В «Лунное отражение», — невозмутимо отвечает Вону. — Ночной клуб.

— Это не обычный ночной клуб, это одно из самых шикарных мест Каннама. Это… почти легенда. Это… не могу описать, насколько это серьёзное место. Особенно в своей _категории_. Поэтому внешний вид важен.

— Мы нормально одеты.

— Будто парочка на свидании, — себе под нос тихо хмыкает Рейвен, сделав громкость телевизора тише и продолжая смотреть вечерний иностранный сериал как ни в чём не бывало. Сынчоль от этой фразы тотчас расплывается в улыбке, и Вону непонимающе опускает взгляд вниз, осматривая себя. Он в свободных джинсах, толстовке и куртке. Всё новое и чистое. Вону переводит взгляд на Мингю и будто видит отражение себя — джинсы, толстовка и куртка. О, кажется, он понимает.

— У нас есть приглашение.

— Вону, ты не понимаешь. Дело не только в этом. Знаешь, по какому принципу девушек чаще всего пускают в клубы первыми? Здесь то же самое. Потому что это _гей_ -клуб.

После последнего произнесённого слова Мингю и Вону, точно сговорившись, переглядываются, правда, буквально на секунду. 

— Суа? — спрашивает Сынчоль, уже вернувшийся к просмотру вечерней трансляции сериала вместе с Рейвеном.

— Да, я займусь этим, — сразу понимает Суа, вставая с дивана, и Вону не нравится, с какой готовностью она это произнесла.

Он сопротивляется до последнего, но на него всё же надевают узкие с дырами на коленях джинсы, из-за неудобства которых хочется по-настоящему заплакать, и рубашку-поло, которая выглядит максимально обычно, пусть и Суа уверяет, что это не так. Куртка и кеды остаются, единственное, что Суа ещё делает с ним — это взлохмачивает его и так вечно лохматые волосы. 

Вернувшись в гостиную, Вону понимает, что пострадал не только он один. Вместо толстовки на Мингю теперь лёгкая свободная рубашка в вертикальную полоску и такие же тупые узкие джинсы. Можно понять, почему Вону на это согласился — несмотря ни на что, у него всё ещё остается место в сердце для Суа, но вот как заставили переодеться Мингю — та ещё загадка.

— Красавчики, — довольно-таки лаконично резюмирует Сынчоль с довольным видом. Рейвен незаинтересованно оборачивается на них, но всего на мгновение. 

— Теряем время, — цедит Мингю, оказываясь в прихожей и обуваясь в свои тяжёлые ботинки с толстой подошвой и шнуровкой.

— Подожди! — Суа поднимается из офиса в тот момент, когда дверь громко хлопает так, что дрожит стекло у шкафчика для верхней одежды. — Как же аксессуары…

— Это обязательно? — кривит губы Вону, наблюдая за тем, как Суа идёт к нему, попутно ковыряясь в груде каких-то украшений.

— Обязательно. Доверься мне, — Суа надевает на Вону часы, которые явно принадлежат Рейвену, поскольку они выглядят так, словно стоят несколько сотен тысяч баксов. — А это Мингю. Мне он одеть не даст, посоветует засунуть себе в задницу, а я этого как-то ну, не особо хочу, поэтому попробуй ты. Из-за тебя он вроде не бесится, поэтому…

Вону зажимает в кулаке два кольца и идёт обуваться. Сынчоль и Суа наперебой желают удачи, маша кулаками, на что у Вону вялая реакция. Он ни с кем не прощается и так же, как и Мингю, хлопает за собой дверью, только без дребезжащих стёкол.

Воздух как всегда тёплый после дневной жары, но уже чувствуются холодные завывания. Звёзд не видно, один свет от жёлтых фонарных столбов и соседних домов. Мингю уже в шлеме и на водительском месте, поэтому Вону не ожидает многого, когда протягивает ему кольца на раскрытой ладони.

— Суа просила передать, — просто говорит он, чувствуя себя немного глупо с вытянутой рукой. — Могу убрать их в карман.

Эмоции Мингю обычно распознать едва ли осуществимо, а в шлеме и подавно. Он смотрит на руку Вону пару секунд, а затем забирает кольца себе, его касание на секунду щекочет ладонь. Одно из колец не налезает, поэтому Мингю надевает его на мизинец, второе попадает на указательный палец другой руки. Бинты всё ещё на его костяшках, но, раз Суа об этом ничего не сказала, наверное, это не сыграет никакой роли. Пока он с этим возится, Вону надевает шлем, почти не застряв на застёжке, и садится на своё место. Он прекрасно помнит, как вчера чуть не слетел с мотоцикла из-за резкого торможения, поэтому сегодня он сразу кладёт Мингю руки на бока, готовый в случае чего вцепиться мёртвой хваткой. От Мингю на подобное нет никакой реакции, что Вону принимает за хороший знак.

В этот раз поездка проходит куда спокойнее. Мотоцикл быстро, но аккуратно несётся по вечерним улицам Сеула, почти ни разу не остановившись на светофоре. «Лунное отражение» оказывается большим зданием буквально в центре района, около торгового ряда. Лицевая сторона — это что-то похожее с виду на ресторан, но им нужно не это, поэтому они паркуются и обходят здание со стороны пешеходной улицы. Для описанного Суа шикарного места вывеска оказывается очень скромной — название блестит маленькими белыми огоньками, переливаясь мягким приятным светом. Даже очередь небольшая — всего четыре человека, и Вону с Мингю встают в неё сразу же, как добираются до входа. Проходящие мимо люди не обращают никакого внимания на клуб, будто здесь ничего нет, они с Мингю не разговаривают. Вскоре Вону понимает, что Суа имела в виду — находящиеся в самом начале мужчина с девушкой, когда подходит их очередь, показывают приглашение на телефоне. Вышибала подносит специальное устройство к дисплею, но сканировать не спешит: перед этим он оглядывает их внешний вид. По мнению Вону, который в этом немного разбирается, поскольку до начала самостоятельной жизни его всегда одевали в дорогие нелепые шмотки, они выглядят вполне прилично, однако вышибала с этим не согласен — он мотает головой и взмахивает рукой, чтобы очередь шла дальше. Непропущенный мужчина начинает спорить, что оказывается зря — второй вышибала грубо выталкивает его, подвинув за голову в сторону. Перед вышибалами встаёт следующий, и Вону нервно осматривает себя и Мингю. Они же хорошо одеты?

Через несколько утомительных минут Вону узнаёт ответ — да. Вышибала зорко осматривает их, задержав взгляд особо на Мингю, и вдруг улыбается каким-то своим мыслям, сканируя приглашение. Раздаётся звук, похожий на колокольчик, штрихкод считывается, и приглашение пропадает. Они больше не интересны вышибале, тот подзывает следующих, и Мингю с Вону пускают за совсем не симпатичную тяжёлую металлическую дверь.

— Чёрт возьми, — не может сдержаться от неосознанного выдоха Вону после прохода по всем скучным серым коридорам. То место, куда они попали, сложно описать так, чтобы было понятно, потому как это максимально необычное оформление интерьера. Здание большое, но этажей нет, это буквально одна большая коробка. На этом уровне одни только будка диджея и стеклянные капсулы, с водой и без, затемнённые и цветные, где в одном сценическом белье извиваются танцоры. Свет играет по стенам, отделанным каким-то прозрачным материалом, не разобрать, много зеркальных поверхностей и бликов. Для обычного ночного клуба здесь слишком светло — естественно, темнота есть, но всё отдаёт холодным синим, лазерные лучи разрезают всё вокруг кислотно-розовым, блики, танцующие по стенам, рябят в глазах. Но удивляет Вону не это. Он смотрит вниз, на широкую лестницу из тёмного металла, похожего на платину, что ведёт на нижнюю площадку. А оттуда всё ниже и ниже. Подобная лестница есть со всех сторон. На следующей площадке есть бар, после неё располагаются зоны с диванчиками и в самом низу — танцпол с, кажется, приватными комнатами. На каждом «уровне» танцуют люди, много людей, все места забиты у бара и в зоне диванчиков. От реакции Суа и Сынчоля Вону ожидал да, крутой ночной клуб, дорого обставленный и заполненный народом, но крутой не настолько. Он бывал не во многих, чтобы сравнивать, но и без этого можно сказать, что это место кажется невероятным. — Нам нужно…

Вону теряет дар речь, позабыв, что хотел сказать. Мингю рядом не выглядит впечатлённым, он зорко осматривается вокруг, но лишь на предмет угрозы, и первым спускается по лестнице. Вону, чтобы не затеряться, идёт за ним.

— Без десяти. Может, посмотрим у бара? — предлагает Вону, когда они спускаются на первую площадку. Музыка раздаётся вокруг эхом, обступает, зовёт в свои объятия. Она по-типичному громкая и дурацкая, но людей вокруг это устраивает.

Мингю не подаёт знак, что услышал, однако меняет курс направления к бару. Вокруг одни мужчины, с редким количеством женщин, все толкаются и пихаются, сходят с ума, но Мингю безразлично таранит всех своей грудью. Вону следует за ним буквально по пятам, лавируя между танцующими. Пара мужчин, громко выкрикивающие слова песни, кричат и им в уши, стоит пройти мимо, Вону, который всё это ненавидит, втягивает голову в плечи. У бара они находят свободный угол, втискиваются туда и осматриваются. Лица, ещё лица, одни незнакомые лица. Вряд ли Кан Хёнджо и мистер Зи здесь, в толпе, но лучше сперва осмотреться, чем лезть на куда-либо.

— Эй, симпотяжка! Не хочешь выпить?! — раздаётся со стороны бара, и Вону с Мингю одновременно поворачивают головы. Это говорит бармен, многозначительно дёрнув головой, он улыбается с закусанной губой и откровенно рассматривает Мингю. — Ты такой высокий, вау! Сколько, если не секрет? Метр девяносто? Уверен, метр девяносто. А знаешь, что говорят про высоких парней? Что у них может быть ещё большое помимо роста?

Вону, сморщившись на эту мерзость, кривит губы. Мингю незаинтересованно окидывает взглядом бармена, который и правда ниже их двоих с Вону чуть ли не на полторы головы, и отворачивается. Вону, желая стереть себе из памяти то, что он прямо сейчас увидел, — тоже.

— Да ладно, не обижайся, я пошутил! Так что насчёт выпить?!

Видимо, следом он как-то касается Мингю, поскольку тот резко дёргает локтем, чуть не задев Вону, и с потемневшими глазами поворачивается к бару обратно.

— Тронешь ещё раз, переломаю каждый палец по очереди.

Вону, прекрасно понимая, что это не обычная угроза разозлившего человека, а вполне осуществимое желание, взмахивает рукой, тем самым привлекая внимание сбитого с толку бармена к себе.

— Не стоит, он немного агрессивный, — Вону не уверен, что бармен вообще что-то расслышал в этом грохоте музыки. — Мой… парень немного агрессивный.

Видимо, это станет вторым прикрытием, которым Вону будет пользоваться, потому как бармен бросает на них пренебрежительный взгляд и, пробормотав что-то похожее на _придурки_ , отправляется на другую сторону бара. Вону провожает его взглядом, а затем замечает, что Мингю нечитаемо на него смотрит.

— Что? Это работает.

Мингю не отвечает, возвращаясь к наблюдениям, и Вону присоединяется к нему. Разглядывание постоянно сменяющейся толпы никакой пользы не приносит, а время при этом не стоит на месте, и к половине двенадцатого Вону начинает нервничать. Им нельзя их упустить, это его последний шанс. Он оглядывается вокруг, проходится взглядом по всей площадке и понимает, что, наверное, это не то место. Им нужно ниже. Изначально Вону показалось, что там есть приватные комнаты, скорее всего это оно. Ведь где вести дела, как не в уютном месте, спрятанном от посторонних глаз?

— Думаю, стоит спуститься на последнюю площадку. Там могут быть приватные комнаты, — чтобы не кричать, Вону наклоняется к Мингю и ждёт его реакцию. Тот в последний раз оглядывает эту площадку, переводит взгляд на Вону и кивает.

На самой нижней площадке, куда они спускаются после, людей тоже много, но толпа заметно редее. Из-за расположенных внизу светодиодных ламп здесь будто ещё светлее, синий холодный свет касается всего. Они обходят площадку по периметру и останавливаются неподалёку от ровного ряда дверей с кодовыми замками. Вону щурится, пытаясь разглядеть ещё какие-нибудь детали, которые указывали бы на то, что это именно нужное им. Подходить ближе он не решается, чтобы не привлекать внимание — к комнатам ведёт ступенька, и людей совсем нет, все танцуют на небольшом расстоянии.

— Возможно… — Вону не продолжает, понимая, что слушать некому. Мингю рядом нет, хотя секунду назад был, он будто испарился. Вону крутится волчком, но не видит знакомое лицо. Под рёбра укалывает страх, Вону тянется пальцем к уху, пусть и из-за музыки это будет бесполезно, и тут же замирает в этой позе — прямо к нему, протискиваясь мимо людей, идёт Мингю. Тот встаёт напротив, близко, учитывая постоянно двигающуюся толпу, и смотрит в глаза. Вону медленно опускает руку.

— Я думаю, какая-то из этих, — Вону непринуждённо указывает локтем на двери и выжидающе смотрит на Мингю, ожидая хоть каких-то идей. Мингю молчит, и Вону, постоянно поглядывая на возможные приватные комнаты, думает. Может, стоит всё-таки согласиться на встречу с мистером Зи. Это принесёт больше проблем, чем плюсов, но это в любом случае лучше, чем просто слоняться по клубу.

Несмотря на всю обстановку и необычный интерьер, по факту это максимально типичный ночной клуб. Здесь душно, пусть откуда-то сверху и веет прохладой, люди вокруг потеют и неприятно толкаются, примитивная клубная музыка молотом давит на виски. Накурено, воздух тяжёлый, и Вону чувствует, как начинает неприятно намокать его спина. Он никогда не любил шумные места, тем более такие. Темнота и маленькое пространство между другими людьми действует на нервы, однако он терпеливо всё это проглатывает, понимая, что пришёл сюда не просто так. Конечно, никому нет никакого дела, танцуют ли они или нет, но здесь толпа не такая плотная, и приватные комнаты совсем рядом, поэтому это может привлечь невольное внимание. Вону никогда не умел танцевать, единственное, что ему доступно — это слегка качать головой в такт битам и шататься из стороны в сторону, переставляя ноги. На танец совсем не похоже, но он хотя бы двигается. Мингю, заметив это, тоже едва заметно пританцовывает, при этом он больше заинтересован в людях вокруг. Вону тоже осматривается, ловит от одного парня улыбку и быстро ведёт взгляд дальше. Он задирает голову, высматривая непонятно что, а, когда опускает её, то против своей воли вздрагивает: парень, разглядывавший его, каким-то незаметным образом подобрался ближе.

— Эй, привет! — пританцовывая, кричит он и игнорирует Мингю. Парень выглядит прилично, невысокий, но статный, без каких-либо тупых улыбок или явного желания кое-что получить, но Вону всё равно напрягается. — Не хочешь потанцевать?

— Эм… Я с ним, — виновато улыбается Вону, большим пальцем указывая на Мингю. Кажется, он начинает входить во вкус, поскольку Мингю каким-то образом воздействует на людей одним своим видом, из-за чего им становится некомфортно. Срабатывает это и сейчас — незнакомый парень обращает внимание на Мингю, и его энтузиазм куда-то испаряется.

— Да, но вы же не танцуете. Ну, не вместе. Может, он будет не против, если я тебя украду на один танец?

— М… Ну… — в чём проблема сразу сказать «нет» для Вону недостижимо, он в поисках помощи смотрит на Мингю, который кажется совершенно незаинтересованным получившейся ситуацией. Он так и продолжает следить за толпой танцующих. Взгляд направляется Вону куда-то за спину, и Мингю застывает, мигом напрягаясь, его плечи выпрямляются, даря ему пару сантиметров роста, желваки еле заметно дёргаются. Вону, догадавшись, что что-то не так, хочет было обернуться, но тут вдруг Мингю притягивает его к себе за шею. Вону, очевидно не ожидав, не может устоять на ногах и подтягивается к нему. Металл кольца холодит кожу в районе загривка, Вону, вмиг напрягаясь куда сильнее, чем из-за незнакомого парня, упирается ребром ладони Мингю куда-то под ключицу и пытается разорвать этот максимально неожиданный контакт. Мингю же проскальзывает второй ладонью ему под куртку в районе поясницы и притягивает к себе ещё ближе, так, что это становится похоже уже на какие-то объятия. Рука Вону невольно падает, и он напрочь забывает о незнакомом парне, который с поднятыми в защитном жесте руками понятливо пятится обратно в танцующую толпу.

— Что ты делаешь? — беззлобно почти шипит Вону Мингю в ухо. Он чувствует, как чужие волосы касаются его, когда он чуть поворачивает голову. Больше он не пытается вырваться, поскольку Мингю схватил с такой силой, что это даже больно.

— Не двигайся.

— Мне больно.

Мингю ослабляет хватку, но руки не убирает, и Вону прям слышит, как бешено стучит его сердце. Будь это кто-то другой, Вону бы напрягло одно только вторжение в личное пространство, но в случае Мингю его напрягает абсолютно всё. Даже после тренировок, когда они постоянно были в тесном контакте, это внутреннее напряжение никуда не делось. Это не страх, и всё же Вону хотел бы быть всегда как можно дальше от Мингю.

— Что ты-

— Кан Хёнджо здесь.

— Где? — из головы Вону мигом вылетают и волнение из-за такой близости к Мингю, и желание отвоевать своё личное пространство, и неосознанные подмечания того, что они соприкасаются всем телом от груди до бёдер. Он отклоняет голову немного в сторону и назад, чтобы не соприкоснуться с Мингю носами, и уточняет: — И мистер Зи?

— Возможно. Разговаривают у приватной комнаты, — Мингю не сводит взгляда всё с той же точки. — Не крути башкой. Узнают.

В голове Вону появляется мысленное _а-а_ , и он послушно поворачивает голову. Темнота могла бы скрыть его лицо, но светодиодные лампы всё портят, плюс людей здесь не столько много, чтобы можно было затеряться. Конечно, вероятность того, что его узнают, не такая большая, но они располагаются слишком близко к комнатам. Поэтому затеряться стоит, да вот застыли они истуканами, и, возможно, только сильнее привлекают внимание.

— Так мы только заметнее.

— Двигайся.

— А ты отодвинься.

Мингю, не отрываясь от наблюдения за Кан Хёнджо и мистером Зи, убирает руку с шеи и ослабляет хватку на пояснице. Он ведёт ладонь немного ниже и левее, к боку, что даёт Вону немного пространства. Предпочитая игнорировать оставшуюся руку, Вону начинает двигаться. Он чувствует себя немного не в своей тарелке с этим танцем — как-то Минхи сказала ему, что у него четыре левые ноги — и старается выкинуть подобные глупые мысли из головы. Это сейчас совсем неважно. Мингю тоже вряд ли важно — тот сам двигается в такт музыке, из-за чего они постоянно сталкиваются то коленями, то бёдрами. Это не похоже на тот недотанец, что у них вышел на специальном вечере. Тогда они продвигались деревянными шагами всего нечего, сейчас же этот момент будто растягивается на долгие минуты. Вону окутывает запах уже знакомого резкого дезодоранта, ладонь сильным отпечатком жжёт его поясницу, и он старается казаться расслабленным, танцуя так, словно для этого сюда и пришёл. Однако на самом деле он весь напряжён, как тетива готового стрелять лука. Вону следит за тем, чтобы его голова не двигалась и оставалась в том же положении. Он не должен поворачиваться, иначе все их старания быть нормальными улетят в унитаз.

Через, возможно, песню (разобрать сложно, потому как это один бесконечный ремикс) ладонь Мингю ползёт к ремню, заставляя спину непроизвольно выпрямиться от этого касания, и подталкивает ближе, из-за чего колено Вону упирается между бедёр Мингю. На этот раз Вону не сопротивляется и послушно приближается к Мингю.

— Зи уходит, — объясняет Мингю, ещё чуть-чуть и его губы задели бы ухо. Вону пододвигается сам, также почти что касаясь виском волос Мингю.

— А Кан Хёнджо?

— В комнате.

Мингю начинает разворачивать Вону спиной влево, и тот подчиняется, надеясь, что со стороны это выглядит так, будто они кружатся в танце. Развернув Вону почти на сто восемьдесят градусов, Мингю наконец отпускает. Никаких оставшихся ладоней на пояснице, и Вону выдыхает спокойно. Он делает шаг назад и оборачивается, выслеживая в толпе быстро двигающегося маленького пузатого мужчину с кудрявыми короткими волосами. Вместе с ним идут трое высоких мощных мужчин в строгих чёрных костюмах, и Вону удостоверяется в том, что это точно был мистер Зи.

— В какой он комнате?

Мингю молча указывает на вторую, и Вону намеревается тотчас туда отправиться, но его хватают за запястье и заставляют замереть на месте.

— Хватит постоянно хватать людей за руки. И вообще перестань меня трогать без моего разрешения, — вдруг неожиданно взрывается Вону, только без крика, одна холодная интонация и напряжённый взгляд. Они не в спортзале, тёти Лим здесь нет, мистер Зи ушёл. Нет никаких причин для того, чтобы Мингю распоряжался его личным пространством. — Мингю.

Мингю, взглянув на свою руку на запястье Вону, резко его отпускает, почти броском, и поднимает на Вону такой же напряжённой взгляд.

— План.

— Он у нас есть. Сначала я говорю с Кан Хёнджо, после меня ты занимаешься своей работой. Но сейчас я иду один, — решает уточнить Вону, если это вдруг и так не ясно.

— Нет.

— Да, — Мингю не выглядит убеждённым, и раздражение на него сменяется на страх, что ничего не выйдет. Вону практически умоляет: — _Пожалуйста_. Мингю. Я поговорю с ним, если пойму, что не получается, я свяжусь с тобой. Отвлеку его, и либо ты сделаешь… это в комнате, либо я выманю его на улицу. Разберёмся. Пожалуйста.

Мингю, не моргая, буравит нужную им приватную комнату взглядом, а после делает шаг назад.

— Спасибо, — искренне благодарит Вону и, чтобы больше не тратить драгоценное время, отправляется к приватной комнате.

Стоит только подумать о том, что он вновь встретит Кан Хёнджо, и его начинает съедать волнение. Вону успокаивающе повторяет себе, что всё хорошо, и поднимается к приватной комнате, которая, конечно же, закрыта — дёргать ручку оказывается бесполезно. Тогда Вону нажимает на кнопку вызова, послушно ожидая и мысленно прикидывая, что он скажет, чтобы его впустили.

— Добрый вечер, — выпаливает Вону и втискивает в комнату колено, чтобы дверь не закрывалась. Следом он приветственно слегка кланяется телохранителю, тому самому, что вчера схватил его за горло. Нагло плечом протискиваясь внутрь, Вону находит взглядом Кан Хёнджо и уважительно кланяется и ему. — Кан Хёнджо.

— Ах, опять Вы, — Кан Хёнджо болезненно морщится, мотнув головой, и измученно смотрит на Вону. Он сидит на круглом диванчике у низкого столика, что заполнен грязными тарелками и недоеденными изысканными блюдами, в центре в ведре со льдом стоит неоткрытая бутылка шампанского. Вону по привычке осматривается, подмечая, что камер нет: здесь такой же холодный синий свет, отдающим фиолетовым, блестящий шест у стены слева, вокруг, будто образуя сцену, тонкие стеклянные перегородки с радужными разводами. Музыка из зала отдаётся глухими битами, будто они под водой, в воздухе витает лёгкий дым от сигарет. — Вы теперь за мной всюду будете следовать?

— Нет, лишь сегодня, — его не прогоняют, что Вону принимает за хороший знак и заходит в комнату свободно. Никто из двух телохранителей никак не двигается, и он подходит к Кан Хёнджо ближе.

— И откуда… — Кан Хёнджо запинается, сощурившись, а следом по его лицу проходит тень догадки, и он качает головой. — Вы тот мальчик, про которого говорил Хёнджин Зи.

— Возможно, — диванчик располагается лишь с одной стороны, и Вону остаётся стоять напротив Кан Хёнджо.

— Зачем Вы преследуете меня? — искренне желая узнать, Кан Хёнджо спрашивает это без издёвки. В его речи отсутствуют лишние разговорные слова, она чище, чем вчера. Он в целом говорит куда более вежливо, и Вону тоже решает перейти на официальный стиль.

— Я всего лишь хочу поговорить с Вами. Больше ничего. По-настоящему серьёзно поговорить.

— Призрак, ты же понимаешь, что меня не интересуют просто разговоры? — Кан Хёнджо поднимает брови и поправляет запонку своего как всегда идеально выглаженного дорогого пиджака цвета зимнего неба. Его волосы уложены, щетины не видно — он выглядит куда лучше, чем вчера. Будто снова собирается промывать мозги публике. — Я бизнесмен.

— Можем развернуть всё в сделку. Я помню, что Вы были недовольны, когда вчера я упомянул те самые файлы, но по-другому Вы, кажется, совсем не хотите меня слушать. Поверьте, у меня нет намерений сливать эту информацию. Это для меня не несёт никакой выгоды, к тому же это прямое нарушение нашей сделки, и я не хочу таким образом подставлять ни Вас, ни моего связного. Но мне нужен этот разговор.

— Для меня тоже нет никакой выгоды лгать Вам, — Кан Хёнджо с тяжёлым вздохом прислоняется к изогнутой спинке диванчика. — Ещё вчера я сказал Вам, что ничего не знаю.

— Я услышал Вас, но Вы всё равно как-то связаны с этой историей. Раз сервис был продан много лет назад, откуда бы любой рандомный человек вспомнил и взял это название?

— Вы думаете, мои услуги в своё время не пользовались дикой популярностью, как и все мои нынешние проекты?

Этот вопрос повисает в воздухе, поскольку Вону понимает, что это вполне возможно. По сути дела это должно завести в тупик, однако съедавшее его волнение постепенно отступает. Ему становится легче о того, что Кан Хёнджо сегодня более вменяем, Вону чувствует, что его слушают. А это значит, что у них может выйти стоящий, полезный диалог. Конечно, общаться столь открыто с единственным подозреваемым это как ходить по тонкому канату без страховки, но Вону будет осторожен. Никаких имён, никаких деталей истории, никаких причин поиска. Вону обставит всё так, что Кан Хёнджо ни о чём не догадается. 

— Призрак, Вы мне нравитесь. Правда. Я решил нанять Вас, потому как Вас порекомендовал мне Хёнджин Зи и ещё целая куча народа. Вы показались мне надёжным и способным. Я оказался доволен выполненной работой, поэтому не портите мне прекрасное впечатление о Вас, — Вону не отвечает, буравя взглядом, и Кан Хёнджо с тихим ругательством вздыхает во второй раз, сдаваясь. — Хорошо. В качестве бонуса за качественную работу. Ещё раз: что именно Вы хотите знать.

— Кто был администратором чата «Бесконечная райская жизнь» в KakaoTalk пять лет назад. Не знаю, сколько он просуществовал, но точно недолго. Может, полгода. Сейчас этот чат полностью удалён из мессенджера, ни побочных ссылок, ничего.

— На чём этот чат специализировался?

— Я не уверен… Проституция.

— По какой причине Вы пытаетесь найти администратора чата?

— В этом чате… была одна девушка, — Вону надеется, что его запинка была не так заметна.

— И?..

— И ничего, я… просто хочу найти администратора.

— А что же эта девушка там делала?

— Я не знаю.

— Что-то произошло с ней?

— Да.

— Из-за чата?

— Я не знаю.

— А что именно произошло?

— Я не знаю.

Вону хотел рассказать обо всём уклончиво, расплывчато, попытаться вывести Кан Хёнджо на откровение своими туманными разъяснениями, а в итоге получается, что выводят на откровение его. Никаких точностей, однако и без этого Кан Хёнджо по факту получил от него почти всю правду. Это продолжается все пять лет — что бы он не делал, как бы часто не поднимал эту тему, он всегда уязвим перед Минхи.

— Как славно выходит, — Кан Хёнджо от чего-то расплывается в победной улыбке и не сдерживается от смешка. Готовясь загибать пальцы, он продолжает: — Давайте считать… У Вас нет ясной причины для поиска администратора этого чата, Вы не знаете, что интересующая Вас девушка в этом чате делала, Вы не знаете, что именно произошло с этой девушкой, и Вы не знаете, произошло ли это вообще из-за чата или же нет… Как-то забавно, не находите? Что Вы хотите, чтобы я нашёл Вам администратора какого-то дешманского левого чата с моим названием, когда как сами не понимаете, что именно Вы ищете. 

— Я… — Вону теряется, пытаясь прийти в себя. Ничего из этого не ново, но это _я не знаю_ въелось ему в мозг. Это то, что крутится в его голове последние пять лет — _он ничего не знает, ничего, даже спустя столько лет он не знает_. Вону привык обсуждать дело Минхи с Китэ, но, когда совершенно незнакомые люди говорят ему эту жестокую правду в лицо, он теряется. Потому что он словно переживает всё заново.

— Даже не вдаваясь в детали и не зная всю ситуацию целиком, можно проследить одну закономерность всего затора — _девушка_. Всё упирается только в неё. Так почему бы Вам не спросить у неё самой? Почему Вы не сфокусированы на ней? Это же очевидно. Намного эффективнее начать с неё, не находите?

— Если бы я мог, я бы связался с ней, — язык не слушается, и Вону выдавливает это из себя с большим трудом.

— Ну так и пробуйте. Не можете? Это уже не мои проблемы. Ищите девушку. Никто Вам не поможет, пока Вы не узнаете обо всём изнутри.

Вону практически пропускает всё сказанное мимо ушей. Его мозг лихорадочно работает, пытаясь придумать, как вернуть разговор на самое начало. Так он ничего не узнает. Нить разговора потеряна, и ему нужно извернуть её таким образом, чтобы Кан Хёнджо рассказал ему, чем занимался пять лет назад и мог ли вообще быть как-то связан с делами секс-торговли в KakaoTalk, сам того не зная. Вону хочет сказать хоть что-то, но Кан Хёнджо игнорирует это явно написанное на его лице желание и поднимается с диванчика, поправив пуговицы пиджака.

— Вы вызываете симпатию, Призрак. Честно. Я никогда не воспринимал всерьёз все эти слухи о том, что Вы крыса, потому что это всё нытье тех придурков, которые не могут себя обезопасить, — Кан Хёнджо достаёт телефон и что-то печатает на его клавиатуре, будто больше не интересуясь находящимся в комнате гостем. — Но я же Вас попросил. Я предупреждал.

Внутри всё холодеет, когда чья-то тяжёлая рука опускается на его надплечье и насильно удерживает на месте. Вону боится смотреть прямо, его боковое зрение улавливает рядом стоящего телохранителя Кан Хёнджо. Он так ушёл в свои мысли, что даже не заметил, когда к нему приблизились. Дурак.

— Ещё вчера я настойчиво Вас попросил не появляться больше мне на глаза с этой дурацкой флешкой. Я прямо Вам намекнул, что будет, если Вы и Ваша осведомлённость не к месту не заляжете на дно. Так что, это только Ваша вина.

Наконец-то все тренировки с ужасным учителем Мингю окупились — когда его хватают за запястье, Вону выученным приёмом высвобождает руку. Правда, на этом всё — телохранитель не даёт и секунды на передышку, он цепляется за ткань куртки и таранит назад. Встретившись со стеклянной перегородкой спиной, Вону закрывается локтем от последующего удара и пытается уйти в сторону, но его уже поджидает второй телохранитель — он хватает за шиворот и со всей силы прикладывает к стеклу. Тотчас в районе виска расплывается тупая ноющая боль, из-за этого Вону теряет ориентацию в пространстве всего на секунду, но этой секунды оказывается достаточно. Оба телохранителя, сжав ткань куртки до треска, замахиваются и таранят Вону вперёд, заставляя практически влететь во что-то. Теперь ориентация в пространстве не то, что теряется, её тупо нет; Вону не понимает, что происходит, его болью оглушает какой-то странный знакомый шум, голова кружится, а по вискам и лбу стекает непонятная влага, и на грани сознания Вону не может понять, как он так быстро успел вспотеть. Его грубо выбрасывают назад, затылок бьётся о пол, из-за чего головная боль уже не просто шумит в голове, а бьёт молотом. Чувствуется что-то острое под спиной, будто колючки везде разбросаны, Вону скорее на автомате, чем из целенаправленного желания, пытается подняться, и получает за это — один из телохранителей пинает его, заставляя перевернуться на бок и сразу же забыть о своей цели. Его бьют в живот, инстинктивно он сворачивается калачиком, и пол под ним почему-то скрипит. Всё это время Вону провёл с зажмуренными из-за молота в голове глазами, и сейчас он их медленно открывает, замечая рядом стеклянную крошку, осколки большие и маленькие. Он даже видит чью-то кровь, но испугаться или предположить не успевает, потому как град ударов возвращается с будто бы удвоенной силой. Постепенно боль в голове и от ударов сливается в один огромный кокон боли, и Вону уже не понимает, куда его бьют, он только корчится на полу и пытается слабо отбиться. Боль поглощает его всего целиком, омывает, распространяется до кончиков волос. Когда на секунду всё затихает, он медленно поднимает трясущуюся руку и направляет её к уху, но эту руку ему тут же неестественно выкручивают. Вону выгибается, будто неосознанно пытаясь спастись от боли, и, не сдержавшись, высоко вскрикивает. Весь его лоб и виски мокрые, он чувствует влагу на щеках, ему душно и тошно, молоток в голове заставляет тихо застонать. Сознание Вону не понимает, что нужно сделать, чтобы избавиться от этой боли; глаза наполняются слезами, которые стекают по щекам и делают почти слепым.

Перерывов даже на один спокойный вдох нет. Вону хватают за грудки, приподнимая, и он не сопротивляется, повиснув, как кукла. Начинается новая волна боли. Вону прикладывают раз двадцать о холодный бетон, роняют на эти острые колючки, из-за чего вскоре он уже не соображает вообще никак. Вону будто плывёт, головокружение, которое никуда не делось, заставляет его мысли путаться. Он забывает, где находится и по какой причине.

— Обыщи его, — Вону с трудом различает, что говорят рядом с ним незнакомые голоса. Он даже не уверен, что это несколько голосов, а не один. Всё сливается для него в одну спутанную кашу. 

— Она должна быть у него.

— Этот паршивец точно взял её с собой, посмотри в карманах, — это последнее, что ему удаётся разобрать перед тем, как волна боли возвращается. Вону теряется в ощущениях, больше от него нет никаких попыток отбиться. Он полностью во власти этой жестокости.

А затем Вону слышит какой-то посторонний шум. Он не может сложить два и два, поэтому подсознательно сжимается, ожидая очередной волны зверства, но этого не происходит. За звуком ничего не следует. Сквозь пелену боли Вону слышит гул взволнованных голосов, чей-то вскрик, хлопок двери и тяжёлый стук. Его мучитель всё никак не возвращается, поэтому Вону заставляет себя осторожно приподняться и опереться рукой о пол. Он смотрит вниз, видит, как под рукой расплывается совсем небольшая кровавая лужа. Вону подбадривает себя, чтобы приподняться ещё повыше, после чего на пол падает капля крови. Две, три, шесть. Музыка, звучащая будто из-под толщи воды, касается его слуха, напоминает, что где-то жизнь всё так же спокойно и весело продолжается. Вону смотрит на эти расплывающиеся капли крови и не может понять, что он здесь делает. Его тошнит, ему не удаётся вспомнить, как он сюда попал и откуда кровь. Будто его голова отказывается соображать. Эти потуги каким-то образом усиливают головную боль, Вону тихо стонет из-за давления в затылке и медленно укладывается обратно на колючий пол. Сознание снова подводит его, всё словно в тумане, Вону балансирует на тонкой грани между полной темнотой и возможностью соображать. Желая разобраться, он приподнимает голову и видит неясное мельтешение. Зрение отказывает, он промаргивается и видит, как какой-то мужчина вбивает телохранителя, что мучил Вону, в стену с такой силой, что тот давится воздухом. Телохранитель быстро приходит в себя и вздергивает ножом вверх, из-за чего незнакомому мужчине приходится отпрянуть. Дальше телохранитель заносит нож, и незнакомый мужчина перехватывает его за острый край лезвия, сжимая в кулаке. Его рука трясётся, отклоняется в его сторону, но он сжимает кулак ещё сильнее, пересиливает себя и, вдав снизу телохранителю в подбородок, ослабляет хватку. Нож теперь у незнакомого мужчины, он, не сомневаясь, сразу всаживает его телохранителю в живот. А затем ещё раз и ещё, пока тот не ослабевает. Незнакомый мужчина вытаскивает нож и рассекает телохранителю горло, кровь заливает всю их одежду и попадает на кожу обоим. Телохранитель от этого почему-то становится вялым и съезжает по стене, незнакомый мужчина перестаёт его держать, и телохранитель тотчас валится на пол тряпичной куклой.

Вону не понимает, что он только что увидел. Голова раскалывается, сил соображать нет никаких, и он закрывает глаза, сворачиваясь калачиком. Сердце кувалдой отдаётся в ушах, сливаясь с битом музыки за стеной, и это даже хорошо, потому что так Вону не слышит происходящий рядом шум. Правда, совсем скоро звуки сердца и музыки становятся слишком оглушающими: в комнате возникает тишина. Из-за этого Вону мутит сильнее, это выбивает из него тихий вымученный стон. Вместе с сердцем и музыкой он начинает слышать чьи-то шаркающие шаги. Эти шаги направляются в его сторону, и Вону прикрывает голову и прижимает колени к груди, молясь всем подряд, чтобы его били куда угодно, но не в голову. Потому что чувствует: тьма уже зовёт его к себе, в свои успокаивающие объятия.

— Вону. Ты в порядке?

Этот голос заставляет мышцы расслабиться, и Вону выпрямляется. Он убирает руки от ушей и пытается приподняться, чтобы посмотреть и удостовериться, что ему не показалось.

— Мингю… — жалобно зовёт Вону, справившись и уставившись на сидящего на корточках совсем рядом незнакомого мужчину. Его кожаная куртка порвана, ткань рубашки в красных пятнах, а по пальцам левой руки стекают большие бордовые капли крови. Но даёт узнать Мингю не это, а прожигающий взгляд тёмных глаз. Это точно Мингю. — В полном…

Глаза закрываются против воли, и Вону слышит длинный шумный выдох на его ответ. Сознание куда-то уплывает от Вону, как бы он не держался.

— Не отключайся.

— Я? Ни за что… — бормочет Вону. По всему телу проходится судорога, и он упал бы обратно на пол, если бы чьи-то руки крепко не подхватили его за плечи. 

— Вону. Не отключайся.

— Нет… — отвечает Вону, поводя головой, а на деле всего лишь слабо шевелит губами. — Я не…

И вместе с этим тьма поглощает Вону целиком, съедая все мысли и невысказанные слова. Последнее, что ему удаётся уловить, это то, как его макушка утыкается кому-то в очень тёплую шею.

У Вону очень сильно болит голова. Краем сознания он слышит, что рядом что-то постоянно происходит, кто-то ходит вокруг и разговаривает вполголоса. Голоса врываются в его сон как тихий шелест, но у него нет сил на него откликнуться. Он пребывает в странном забытье. Вону балансирует на грани сна, каждое выныривание обратно несёт за собой острую боль во всём теле, поэтому подсознательно он старается затеряться в спасительном беспамятстве на подольше. Жаль только, что это не может продолжаться вечно.

Первое, что Вону чувствует, придя в себя, — это тупую боль в районе лба. Так и держа глаза закрытыми, он тянется к голове и вместо привычной чёлки натыкается пальцами на плотный бинт. Нахмурившись, теперь уже двумя руками, он ощупывает толстую широкую повязку, опоясавшую всю голову — и оба виска, и лоб, и затылок. Ниже на затылке волосы будто слиплись чем-то в сосульки, есть шишка, и Вону нащупывает непонятную неровность. Его мозг с трудом обрабатывает информацию, и он заторможенно возвращается к повязке на лбу, словно до конца не понимая, что это. Вону спускается ниже и находит несколько маленьких тонких пластырей по всему лицу, расположенных преимущественно вверху. Всё это пугает, и он напрягает память, пытаясь вспомнить, что произошло. В голове полнейшая пустота, и он не может вспомнить хотя бы какое сегодня число. Ну же. Хотя бы это.

Где-то слева раздаётся громкий звон, словно металл ударился о металл, и этот шум вспыхивает в голове Вону острой болью. Он заставляет себя открыть глаза и сфокусировать взгляд хоть на чём-то. Сначала это просто потолок, а затем он обращает внимание на звук. Это чья-то спина в белом длинном халате. Фигура тоненькая, как у тростинки, плечи хрупкие и острые, рост средний. Короткие волосы цвета пшеницы стянуты сзади в маленький хвостик тонкой резинкой с бусинками. Сначала спина так и продолжает чем-то шуметь, копаясь в вещах и шипя ругательства, а затем она поворачивается, и становится понятно, что это женщина в возрасте. Глаза спрятаны прямоугольными очками, нос острый, а губы конфетно-розовые. Помимо халата на ней джинсы с высокой посадкой и плотная чёрная водолазка с высоким горлом. Вону впервые видит эту женщину.

— О, дружок, очухался, — приветственно протягивает женщина и яростно протирает что-то плотной салфеткой.  
Следом она убирает её, и оказывается, что это был скальпель. Женщина крутит его, придирчиво рассматривая, и наставляет на Вону. — Ну что, начнём?

До сих пор расшатанное внимание Вону фокусируется на одном скальпеле. Его ещё не отошедший мозг составляет свои нелепые аналогии, что несёт за собой воспоминания о дикой боли, и Вону испускает испуганный вдох, подорвавшись и пытаясь отодвинуться на другую сторону кровати от женщины.

— Мингю! — Вону не понимает, что кричит, это первое, что выдаёт его мозг. — Сынчоль!.. Сынчоль!

— Всё хорошо! — в комнату влетает запыхавшийся Сынчоль, он мигом оценивает ситуацию и успокаивающим жестом показывает лечь обратно. — Вону, всё хорошо! Это друг!

Друг… Вону застывает, уставившись на Сынчоля, и знакомое лицо помогает ему вспомнить. Он опускает взгляд вниз, видит знакомое покрывало и осознаёт, что находится в своей комнате. Он осторожно поворачивается и понимает, что у женщины не было никаких дурных намерений — она разбирает большую сумку, поставленную на один стул, на втором раскладывает все медицинские принадлежности и их проверяет.

— Так, вот обрезками своими крутить мне не надо, — женщина оставляет скальпель и салфетку на втором стуле и подходит к кровати, чтобы поправить Вону капельницу, которую он замечает лишь сейчас. Открытие второе — на всю ладонь этой же руки у него плотная повязка. — Ты должен лежать ровно и не двигаться.

— Это Алла, малыш Вону. Помогает нам с серьёзными увечьями, когда Суа помочь уже не может, а в больницу ехать нельзя, — объясняет Сынчоль, на что у женщины нет никакой реакции, она укладывает руку Вону на кровать и грозит пальцем, чтобы та оставалась в этом же положении. Вону невольно подмечает, какая у женщины мягкая кожа, пальцы при этом по-страшному тонкие, с острыми кислотно-розовыми ногтями.

— Приятно познакомиться, малыш Вону. Технически, мы с тобой знакомы уже несколько часов, поэтому приятно уже наконец-то видеть твои глаза, — Алла возвращается к стульям и быстро укладывает всё разложенное в сумку.

— Как он? — будто искренне беспокоясь, спрашивает Сынчоль и скрещивает руки на груди.

— Как думаешь, ответ изменился с тех пятнадцати минут назад, когда ты спрашивал?

— Ну, он же очнулся?

— Не надо, — тихо шепчет Вону, прикрыв глаза, когда Алла возвращается к кровати. Та внимательно смотрит на его измученное лицо и поднимает взгляд на Сынчоля.

— Пшёл вон, — она именно так и говорит: _пшёл вон_. Вону чувствует, как холодные и незнакомые, но приятные руки осторожно надевают ему на правую, свободную руку какой-то короткий рукав, а следом совсем у уха что-то пищит. — Дружок, не шевелись.

— Но я хочу узнать о его состоянии!

— Сынчоль, если ты от радости вдруг потерял ориентацию в пространстве и не понимаешь, куда идти, то я тебе покажу, следи за моей рукой — на сто восемьдесят градусов и вперёд.

— Нуна! Я должен удостовериться, что с моим человеком всё хорошо.

— Сынчоль, знаешь, есть такая штука, — Алла продолжает тем же холодным и максимально серьёзным тоном. — На обратной стороне двери. Она такая маленькая и круглая. Называется дверная ручка. Так вот тебе нужно взяться за эту дверную ручку и потянуть на себя, чтобы закрыть за собой дверь. Попробуй, тебе понравится.

— Нуна, ты!.. Ладно. Я ушёл! — звучит обиженный голос Сынчоля, а после раздаётся мягкий хлопок двери.

— Спасибо, — слабо отвечает Вону, пытаясь не двигаться, чтобы не раззадоривать головную боль. Тот же прибор пищит во второй раз.

— Не за что, дружок. Понимаю, тебе хочется покоя. Хорошо, что ещё этот второй не прилетел, — сейчас Вону соображает с тем же трудом, он не успевает задуматься, что второй, потому как Алла идёт дальше: — Давления нет, это хорошо. Расскажи мне, как твои дела. Где болит сильнее всего.

— Здесь, — плаксиво говорит Вону и, сам того не ожидав, шмыгает носом. Он дрожащими пальцами касается повязки. — Здесь больнее всего. К-как будто сейчас отвалится. Прям ломит.

— Так, сопли не размазываем, — на удивление слёзы высыхают мигом. Вону открывает глаза и вяло следит за тем, как Алла убирает тонометр в сумку. Она возвращается к нему и наклоняется, внимательно слушая. — Где ещё что ломит?

— Всё… тело. В смысле, не что-то одно. Позвоночник, грудь… Живот. 

— Будто сначала через мясорубку провернули, затем закатали под асфальтоукладчик и придавили сверху прессом? — вкрадчиво предполагает Алла, и Вону издаёт согласный звук: точнее, чем это, описать его состояние на данный момент невозможно. — Так, ну, кроме пары ссадин и синяков ничего серьёзного, никаких открытых ран. Естественно, синяки у тебя сильные, но почки или печёнку не отдавили, рёбра не пострадали, поэтому всё пучком. Единственное, ты теперь у нас будешь фиолетовым сиять, как маяк в море.

Вону, пытаясь внимательно слушать, опускает невольный взгляд себе на грудь и понимает, что на нём не футболка-поло, а старая застиранная футболка. Он заглядывает себе под ворот и видит такие же плотные, как и на голове, бинты, что опоясывают добрую половину ребёр и живота. Где бинта нет, наклеены телесные широкие пластыри, их много, и это выглядит удручающе. Вону подмечает, что нигде не видно кровь, он чистый, а ещё эта футболка… Вону резко дёргает ворот и чувствует себя некомфортно: джинсов на нём тоже нет.

— Не ссы, я не подглядывала. Суа сама тебя всего обтёрла и помогла мне с бинтовкой, — моментально догадывается о его мыслях Алла. Наверное, у него как всегда на лице всё написано. — Конечно, без рентгена я тебе ничего точно не скажу и не берусь говорить. Но на первый взгляд тебя помутузили не так сильно, как могли бы. Так что здесь ничего серьёзного. Вот что меня реально беспокоит, так это твоя башка. Царапинки мы обработали, а вот… Что ещё помимо головных болей?

— Тогда она сильно кружилась. Сейчас тоже, но не так сильно, как тогда. Ещё, э, слабость общая, но, думаю, это нормально в моём состоянии. И тошнит сильно…

— Тошнит… — задумчиво повторяет Алла и щёлкает языком. — Я правильно понимаю, что тебя не просто ударили по голове?

— Да… — Вону отчаянно пытается вспомнить, и воспоминания складываются в его голове в неясные кадры. — Кажется, меня ударили лбом в стекло… Но я не уверен.

— И стекло разбилось об твою башку, — в согласии несколько раз довольно кивает Алла. — Теперь уточни для меня, пожалуйста, на момент травмы у тебя не было неожиданной потери памяти? Это как вспышка. Это не полная потеря памяти, скорее дезориентация в пространстве. Было?

— Да… — воспоминания постепенно складываются не просто в кадры, а в целую историю. Наконец-то в голове начинает проясняться, и он не чувствует себя, будто бродит в тумане собственных мыслей. — После того, как я влетел в… стекло, я на пару секунд потерялся в пространстве. Это было… будто сбой в программе. И подобное состояние продолжилось, а затем, не знаю, через какое время, память ушла так, что я не смог вспомнить, где я находился и по какой причине. Я даже не сразу узнал Мингю.

— Хм… Говоришь, тошнит. А тогда тошнило? Рвота была?

— Тошнило, но без рвоты.

— Не было ощущения, словно пульс или дыхание как-то сбились?

— Не знаю, я… Не знаю, просто шумело в ушах. Сильно.

— Дружок, у тебя может быть сотрясение, — Алла объявляет это неожиданно и без подготовки, на что Вону, ещё обрабатывая новую информацию, медленно моргает. — Ясен пень, я тебе без рентгенограммы твоей черепушки ничего толком не скажу, да и явных признаков для диагностики сотрясения не существует. Поэтому я тебе это так, примерно-эфемерно. Что мне кажется из твоих слов. Ты сам, естессно, путаться можешь и не то мне наговорить, преувеличить, как мы это любим, так что я ответственность за свои слова не беру. Если хочешь, можешь прокатиться до больнички.

— Может, без больнички? — слабым голосом предлагает Вону, понимая, что это отнимет его драгоценное время. — У меня в детстве уже было.

— Может, и без больнички. Меня-то это никак не колышет. Вы с Сынчолем сами решайте. Да и раз было, то, значит, башка твоя уже непробиваема и ничего ей не угрожает, — говорит Алла спокойным голосом. — Какого-то особого лечения от сотрясения мозга у нас нет. Но, даже если у тебя его нет, не будем забывать про остальную твою фиолетовую красоту. Как думаешь, что Вашу светлость ожидает?

— М, не знаю… Постельный режим?

— У, ты моя радость. Правильно, постельный режим. Будешь зарабатывать пролежни и давить жопу об матрас. Вот тут только попробуй мне в первые три дня пойти куда шататься. Максимум прогулочным шагом до унитаза и всё. Суа всё знает, как повязки тебе менять, куда, что и сколько мазать — тоже. Я с ней ещё обо всём переговорю. Обедами она займётся, вышагивать на кухню не надо, а туалет… Ну, со своим стручком уж давай сам разбирайся, не надо моей маленькой на это смотреть. Уяснил?.. Вопросы? Возражения? Может, предложения?

— Нет, я… Спасибо.

— Вряд ли это, конечно, сотрясение. Но лучше тебе хорошенько отдохнуть. Твоё измученное костлявое тело нуждается в отдыхе, — Алла отходит к стульям и принимается собираться. — Старайся следующую неделю… даже две особо не двигаться. Я к тебе через пару дней приеду, посмотреть, как у тебя дела. Если мне, конечно, лень не станет. Если станет, ты уж, обиженку не строй, я тебе в любом случае звякну. Своих не бросаем.

Вону больше нечего сказать, он ещё пару раз бормочет благодарность и наблюдает за тем, как женщина снимает халат и небрежно пихает его в сумку. Застегнув молнию, она встряхивает сумку и выглядит готовой уходить.

— Ладно, дружок. Самое страшное позади. Теперь у тебя заслуженный отдых, — Алла впервые улыбается, и Вону замечает две глубокие ямочки на её щеках. — Восстанавливай силы.

— Спасибо, — повторяет Вону и из последних сил приподнимается, чтобы поклониться. Боль от этого движения тотчас трещит в рёбрах, и он обессиленно падает на подушку обратно.

— До встречи, Вону, — сказав это, Алла кланяется в ответ и направляется к двери. — Береги свою башку.

Вону слышит, как с её уходом за стеной становится слышен гул нескольких голосов. Кто-то вскрикивает _нуна, ну ё-моё!_ , и разговор продолжается. Когда громкость усиливается, будто говорят прямо за дверью, Вону морщится и бережно переворачивается на левый бок, уставившись на иглу капельницы в руке. У него нет сил сейчас с кем-либо взаимодействовать, казалось бы просто короткий разговор с Аллой выжал из него все остатки. К тому же тошнота никуда не ушла и сейчас давит на горло. Вону хочет заснуть снова, потому как таким образом все неприятные ощущения отстанут. Он закрывает глаза и делает голову пустой, пытаясь расслабиться. Головная боль давит на виски, и Вону не двигается, чтобы её прогнать. Видимо, разговор с Аллой действительно забрал все оставшиеся силы: ему не требуется много времени, чтобы немного поворочаться с плаксивыми стонами и вскоре заснуть.

В следующий раз Вону просыпается, когда в комнате совсем темно. Единственный источник блеклого света — настольная лампа на комоде. После сна Вону чувствует себя немного получше — головная боль не сверлит, скорее несильно давит на виски и лоб, тело ломит, но только если он шевелится. В горле ужасно пересохло, во рту ужасный противный привкус, и он поворачивает голову влево, замечая стул и стоящий на нём стакан воды. Рядом на записке лежат три круглые маленькие таблетки. Вону удаётся разобрать написанное _это обезбол, все сразу не пей, они клонят в сон жесть как, если надо ещё, звони ♡♡♡♡_ маленьким, как у него, аккуратным почерком. Сон — это то, что Вону нужно, поэтому он разом проглатывает все три таблетки и выпивает весь стакан залпом. Потянувшись, чтобы поставить стакан на место, Вону краем глаза замечает чью-то тень. Про стакан он в этот момент тут же забывает. Так и замерев в этом положении, Вону разглядывает Мингю, расположившегося на втором стуле, и пытается понять, восстановилась ли его мыслительная деятельность или мозг уже так конкретно отказывает. В любом случае, что бы не было правдой, Мингю выглядит настоящим. Он в спальных штанах и большой футболке, спит, склонив подбородок к груди. Руки свободно свисают, левая сильно перебинтована поверх старой повязки на костяшках. Вону подмечает, что как и тогда его нижняя губа немного выдвинута. Лицо у Мингю расслабленно, нет этой привычной напряжённости, и Вону зачем-то ещё немного наблюдает за ним. Он не может решить, как к этому относиться, но, наверное, это лучше Сынчоля. Это определённо лучше Сынчоля.

Вону возвращает внимание на стул у кровати и понимает, что всё ещё держит стакан. Взгляд ловит, как свет блекло отражается в стекле, это приносит за собой воспоминания о стеклянной перегородке с радужными разводами в приватной комнате, о разлетевшихся осколках после оглушающего удара, и это заставляет стакан непроизвольно выпасть из руки. Ударившись о стул, стакан летит правее и разбивается на несколько крупных и мелких осколков. Вону испуганно задыхается вдохом, сжав плечи, и пытается сесть, чтобы после спуститься вниз и всё убрать, но ничего не выходит — одно лишнее движение, и позвоночник пронзает острая боль. Сжав зубы, он ложится на подушку обратно и ждёт, когда болезненная вспышка пройдёт. Вону закрывает глаза, поэтому замечает, что Мингю проснулся, в самый последний момент. Тот присел на корточки у кровати и молча собирает осколки, его лицо непроницаемо, спокойствие, что было во сне, куда-то ушло. Вону наблюдает за тем, как Мингю всё убирает, а затем закрывает глаза, ни задав ни одного вопроса. Он лежит так немного, слышит шаги и посторонние звуки, а затем всё затихает. Вону проспал весь день, и иногда, выпадая из сна, он чувствовал, что рядом кто-то постоянно есть. И вряд ли это был один и тот же человек. Вону не понимает, зачем это нужно «Ветеранам», но появление Сынчоля или Суа он ещё может как-то объяснить. Но не появление Мингю.

— Это что-то очень важное, — заговаривает Мингю, когда Вону начинает чувствовать лёгкую сонливость, и заставляет тем самым открыть глаза. Никаких осколков, он снова том же стуле, левая перебинтованная рука неподвижно свисает. — Но ты так легко это просираешь.

У Вону нет сил разгадывать непонятную речь Мингю, как-то вымучивать ответ — тем более. Он хмурится и решает просто проигнорировать, как вдруг Мингю поднимает что-то маленькое и пластиковое, зажатое в кулаке. Вону прищуривается и, разобрав, чувствует, как по его спине пробегаются мурашки. Инстинктивно он тянется к бедру, но, конечно же, там нет кармана. И флешки — тоже.

— Верни, — требует Вону и протягивает руку. Мингю не двигается. — Йа.

Мингю в ответ несогласно качает головой и встаёт со стула. Вону ничего не успевает сделать, а тот уже уходит, не закрыв за собой дверь.

— Йа! — выкрикивает Вону и пытается встать, но всё его тело пронзает болезненная резь. Он спокойно выдыхает, говорит себе, что боль — это явление временное, и ради флешки надо перетерпеть, и продолжает попытки подняться. Ему удаётся лишь передвинуться к правому краю кровати. Он подбадривает себя сесть, и у него выходит опереться на один локоть, когда Мингю возвращается. Вону потерянно прослеживает за тем, как тот проходит мимо кровати и садится обратно на стул.

— Ты должен следить за ней. — Мингю что-то делает с флешкой, в его руках Вону замечает какую-то странную цепочку. — Она должна всегда быть рядом.

Закончив, Мингю встаёт и опускает флешку на покрывало. Вону берет её и проводит большим пальцем по шарикам цепочки. Кажется, она из металла, похожа на ту, на которую обычно вешают значки от детских игрушек или военные жетоны. Мингю закрепил её к флешке, превратив в кулон, и Вону ещё немного непонимающе разглядывает её, прежде чем надеть на шею. Длины цепочки хватает, чтобы спрятать флешку под футболкой, так, что непонятно, есть ли на этой цепочке что-то ещё.

— Спасибо, — Вону не может скрыть удивлённую интонацию в своём голосе. — Это очень… неожиданно… с твоей стороны.

Мингю откидывается на спинку стула и скрещивает руки на груди. Он скользит взглядом по шее и ниже, и Вону понимает, что это не единственная вещь, за которую стоит поблагодарить.

— И спасибо за то, что в очередной раз спас мою задницу, — Вону не может удержаться от гадкого разочарованного смешка. — Я как вечная дева в беде. Хотел больше не быть слабым, а в итоге…

Вону вздыхает и укладывается на спину, поправив подушку. Его одолевает сонливость, и он поддаётся ей, закрыв глаза.

— Ты не позвал.

— Не смог.

— Это было тупо. Идти одному.

— Это было необходимо, — Вону истолковывает слова Мингю по-своему и издаёт тихое _а_ , его губы неприятно кривятся. — Это в любом случае твоя работа. Сынчоль платит тебе за это.

Вону слишком измотан, чтобы говорить так много, но разговор дальше и не продолжается. Он прокручивает в голове последние два вечера, пытается соотнести два разговора с Кан Хёнджо и решить, что ему делать дальше. Мысли путаются, мозг совсем не работает, сознание всё равно ускользает, и Вону остаётся плавать в этих мыслях ни о чём. В комнате мертвенно тихо, мягкий слабый свет не режет глаза, и дыхание Вону начинает замедляться. Он почти падает в сон.

— Я не против.

Низкий гул голоса Мингю звучит так резко и неожиданно громко, что Вону возвращается из дрёмы. Со сна или нет, но он вообще не понимает, о чём тот пытается сказать, и у него нет никакого желания в этом разбираться.

— Работать на Сынчоля?..

— Нет.

— А что тогда? — бормочет Вону, переворачиваясь на правый бок и морщась из-за болезненных ощущений.

— Спасать.

— М?

— Твою задницу.

— Мою задницу, — не до конца понимая, сонливо бурчит Вону и спрашивает невпопад: — Зачем?

— Ты нужен Сынчолю.

— А мне Сынчоль — нет, — конец фразы Вону проглатывает и добавляет ещё что-то неразборчивое. — Ты тоже.

— А ты мне. Но иногда это появляется, — Вону не отвечает, и интонация Мингю приобретает неясный, непривычный оттенок, который Вону не распознал бы и будучи полным сил. — Желание что-то сделать. Для тебя.

— Что за... — Вону от таких слов аж просыпается и переворачивается на левый бок, тихо охнув. — Что-то сделать?

— Не знаю что. Просто сделать.

— Ты… У меня тоже это бывает, — Вону на ум приходят этот дурацкий хлеб и желание разговорить Мингю. — Но это ничего не меняет. Это не отменяет того, что вы сделали со мной. Поэтому можешь ничего не делать. Я никогда не стану участником вашей команды. Это ничего не значит.

Мингю смотрит на Вону странно, будто не до конца понимая, о чём тот говорит. Его острый взгляд проходится по всему лицу Вону, приобретая в себе неясную эмоцию, а затем он впервые отводит его первым. Мингю смотрит на лампу, Вону обводит взглядом его напряжённую фигуру. Он не знает, к чему была эта странная реакция. Ведь он сказал всё, как есть. Мингю это и имел это в виду, верно? Кроме работы их ничего не может связывать. У Вону тоже это бывает, когда он не может не помочь, даже если изначально ворчит, но он хотя бы не лицемерит, как они все. Вону не убивает одних людей, а других спасает.

Чувствуя возвращающуюся усталость, Вону закрывает глаза. Сил нет ни на какие размышления, и вскоре сон забирает его к себе обратно. И из-за этого, разумеется, для Вону остаётся незамеченным то, как Мингю отводит взгляд от лампы и возвращает его на него. В том, как он держится, всё ещё сквозит напряжение, однако выражение лица меняется — вместо пустого безразличия появляются нахмуренные брови. И это первое подобие живой эмоции на его лице.


	16. 00:27

Следующим утром Вону просыпается от касания чьих-то пальцев к его голове. Сперва он пугается, но затем слышит тихое _всё хорошо, это я_ от Суа и, будучи ещё сонным, позволяет ей поменять повязку. Этот процесс затягивается на несколько минут, и к концу сон начинает покидать Вону. 

— Извини, что разбудила, — полушёпотом извиняется Суа, комкая грязную повязку и укладывая её на стул, который сейчас выполняет роль прикроватной тумбы. — Надо поменять остальные пластыри и бинты. 

Вону, ведомый со сна, послушно садится и медленно моргает, пытаясь уже наконец проснуться. Пока Суа достаёт всё необходимое, он осматривает никак не изменившуюся комнату, после окидывая взглядом себя. Он не моется уже вторые сутки. Пусть Суа и стёрла всю кровь, он всё равно кажется себе грязным. Он чувствует, что футболка пропахла потом и болью, волосы на ощупь похожи на сальные сосульки. Лоб липкий от пота, и Вону знает, что у него уже лезет небрежная щетина. Когда тебе плохо, обычно не до внешнего вида, но в то же время, вместе с приведением себя в порядок, приходит чувство обновлённости и лёгкости от того, что всё страшное позади. Сейчас Вону очень хотел бы поймать это чувство.

— Суа, давай займёмся этим позже, — просит Вону, поднося руку к одеялу с намерением отдёрнуть его, но вовремя вспоминая, что на нём нет штанов. — Я хочу помыться.

— Оу. А я тебе уже повязку на голове поменяла, — Суа задумчиво закусывает губу, отрываясь от аптечки. — Тогда без головы. Алла говорит, что сейчас тебе нужно её беспокоить по минимуму... Всё равно здесь некого впечатлять, денёк грязной головы ничего не испортит.

Вону кивает в ответ, про себя жалея, и очень медленно, стараясь сильно не двигаться, садится на край кровати.

— Давай, — Суа тянется к нему, на что он прижимает одеяло к бёдрам и отклоняется в сторону.

— Я сам.

— Давай помогу, — невозмутимо предлагает Суа, кладя руку на одеяло.

— Нет, я... — дело не только в голых ногах. Несмотря на отсутствие сил, Вону всё равно не хотел бы обременять Суа. И после случившегося вообще как-то рассчитывать на неё. Может, с перевязкой ему правда нужна помощь, но она вынужденная. На этом всё. — Мне нужно... — взгляд бессознательно цепляет комод. — Я сам.

— А, ты вещи хочешь забрать, — Суа с готовностью оказывается у комода и отодвигает первый ящик. — Без разницы, какие футболку и штаны брать?

— Да... — мигом сдавшись, негромко произносит Вону и наблюдает за тем, как Суа с нейтральным выражением лица перебирает сложенные футболки, доставая понравившуюся, а после и штаны. Она дёргает ручку третьего ящика, где лежит бельё, и Вону, поймав волну стыда, пытается её предупредить: — Суа, а-

— Его тоже взяла! — Суа показывает Вону его косметичку, где сложены все принадлежности для бритья, и он понимает, что собирался ей сказать об этом сразу же после третьего ящика. Зажав косметичку под мышкой, Суа отодвигает в сторону носки и выбирает бельё, её выражение лица при этом не меняется, будто она занимается этим каждый день. Достав одну пару, Суа кладёт её на стопку с одеждой с внешней стороны и, прижав эту стопку к животу, возвращается к кровати. Заметив направленный на бельё взгляд, она успокаивающе объясняет: — Эй, я же говорю, мне не привыкать. Давай-ка, поднимаемся. 

Вону не хотел бы сильно опираться на Суа, поскольку знает, что своим большим ростом просто её раздавит, однако его организм меняет все планы — стоит только ему встать на свои двои, как в глазах темнеет рябью, мысли кружатся, и он вцепляется в предплечье бедной Суа ногтями. Он даёт себе немного времени, чтобы в глазах прояснилось, и они начинают это маленькое приключение максимально неторопливо. Вону переставляет ногами, чувствуя, будто бы каждая мышца в теле отзывается болью, в голове в это время происходит что-то странное, а мысли заняты тем, что Суа видит его в одной футболке и белье. Будь на её месте мужчина, Вону бы это не волновало, однако его воспитали в довольно-таки традиционной семье, и он чисто из уважения к ней не хотел бы светить своим почти голым задом. Суа же, кажется, всё равно, она больше сосредоточена на том, чтобы Вону не споткнулся на пол. 

— Говоришь, не привыкать, значит, часто кому-то наборы для бритья таскаешь? — эти мысли всё никак его не отпускают, и Вону говорит это вслух в шутку, чтобы разрядить обстановку.

— Приходится, — совершенно серьёзно отвечает Суа, мягко толкая пяткой дверь, чтобы она открылась. — Сынчоль иногда гоняет меня за вещами, потому что ему лень спускаться из ванной к себе на минус первый. 

Это вполне в стиле Сынчоля, и Вону в ответ закатывает глаза. Достигнув ванной комнаты, он забирает вещи у Суа и, зажав их в руке, скорее прячется за дверью, выглядывая максимум головой.

— Я подожду тебя, — предупреждает Суа и проходится взглядом вверх-вниз. Видимо, обо всём догадавшись, она начинает улыбаться и говорит: — Вону, можешь не стесняться. Мне всё равно. Поверь, всё, что я хотела увидеть у мужчины, я уже увидела очень давно. 

Вону кивает, сдерживая смешок, и плотно закрывает дверь. Положив вещи на корзину для белья, он сначала делает все свои дела, с наслаждением хорошенько чистит зубы и наконец заползает в долгожданное пространство душевной кабинки. Это скорее душевая кабинка тире ванная. Здесь много места, поэтому он усаживает свои уставшие кости на дно кабинки и после окатывает себя из душа прохладной водой. Все синяки и ссадины разом отвечают болью, вода, попавшая на спину, проводит за собой малоприятные дорожки, но Вону всё равно это выносит, поскольку чувствовать себя чистым того стоит. Он аккуратно поливает себя мылом, смывая весь пот и оставшиеся следы крови, жалея, что не может опрокинуть струи душа на голову. Вону делает воду немного теплее и позволяет себе совсем чуть-чуть посидеть под душем, держа в голове, что Суа ждёт его. Эта мысль подгоняет его, и вот он уже стоит на коврике перед кабинкой и осторожно вытирается полотенцем. Надеть на себя сухие чистые вещи сродни наслаждению, и дальше Вону ковыляет к зеркалу, чтобы несколько раз провести бритвой по заросшему подбородку и над верхней губой — единственным местам, где у него хоть что-то растёт.

— Легче? — с мягкой улыбкой спрашивает Суа, забирая себе косметичку и помогая Вону опереться на неё.

— Да, — говорит Вону и не кривит душой — ему действительно стало легче, будто новые силы появились. Вону чувствует себя свежим и обновлённым, что заставляет думать о последствиях встречи с Кан Хёнджо как о чём-то далёком и давно позабытом.

Во время возвращения Вону поглядывает на Суа, которой наверняка тяжело из-за него навалившего, но виду она не показывает. Суа крепко держит Вону за запястье перекинутой через её надплечья руки и, тихо подбадривая, ведёт обратно в комнату. В душе Вону задумался, как такой человек как Суа вообще попал сюда, в эту ужасную среду. Как она вообще уживается в этой команде с убийцей, с сомнительным во всех жизненных аспектах человеком и с богатеньким наследником, который, как бы он не пытался казаться хорошим, точно не может быть таким. Вону знает, поскольку не один год провёл в обществе подобных, и он знает, что практически все чеболи одинаковые. Суа же ещё молодая девушка, почти ребёнок, застрявший в обществе взрослых мужчин (Рейвену почти тридцать да и Мингю не выглядит как мальчик). Вону абсолютно не понимает, почему Суа, будучи «Волчицей», вообще работает с одними мужчинами.

— Я думал, что «Ветераны» — твоя первая работа после ухода из «Волчиц». Всего за год ты к этому привыкла, — не может удержаться Вону от шанса получить дополнительную информацию. — В смысле, я знаю, что ты участвовала в разных делах и до этого, но... Ну, без мужчин. 

— Мужчины, к сожалению, есть везде. Сынчоля я и до этого дела знала сто лет, а «Волчицам» так или иначе приходится постоянно работать с мужчинами. 

— Наверное, это не очень легко. Быть единственной девушкой.

— Это как раз несложно. Сложно работать _против_ мужчин... Хотя, нет. Определённо нет. Сложно идти против _женщин_.

— Почему?

— Слышал такое дурацкое выражение: «Мужчины правят миром»? Смешнее этой чепухи в жизни ничего не слышала.

— Многие мужчины думают, что так и есть, — рассуждает Вону, прикрывая за ними дверь. — Считают женщин слабыми и... тупыми.

Сам Вону никогда так не считал. Несмотря на традиционное патриархальное воспитание — мужчина — глава, а женщина лишь помощница, вторая рука — воспитание всё же предполагало уважение к женщинам. Да и как можно как-то плохо относится к ним, если у тебя есть младшая сестра. Вону всегда знал, что Минхи умнее, сильнее и разумнее, чем он. Лучше. 

— Да, знаю. И пока они считают, что я очередная наивная дурочка, которая повелась на их обаяние, я забираю их нули себе.

Суа помогает Вону сесть обратно на кровать. Укутав его ноги, но оставив туловище открытым, она встаёт на одеяле на коленях и кладёт аптечку неподалёку. Вону приходится снять с себя футболку и силой воли заставлять себя не накинуть её обратно, пока Суа внимательно изучает все его синяки и ссадины. 

— Надеюсь, это правда несложно, — Вону говорит это для себя неожиданно. Вспомнив Минхи, он больше не может быть холодным по отношению к Суа. Потому что он вспоминает не только их одинаковые большие глаза, но и то, с чем Минхи пришлось поневоле столкнуться. Он никогда не забывает эту страшную жестокость, она всегда в его мыслях. — Потому что мужчины бывают разные. Не все... достойны вообще называться человеком.

Суа, нежно намазывая самые нижние синяки мазью, в районе живота, с этими словами как-то сникает. Она не смотрит на Вону, губы поджаты, а радужки больших глаз приобретают странный грустный оттенок. _Таких же больших глаз, как у Минхи_. Возможно, в тот _самый_ момент, карие радужки сестры тоже сменились на подобный оттенок.

— Надеюсь, тебя никто не трогает, — совсем тихо бормочет Вону, понимая, что, возможно, переступает черту.

— Пусть только попробуют, — также негромко отзывается Суа, взгляд и интонация такие холодные, что Вону становится некомфортно — эта ненависть будто направлена на него. — И я отрежу им их яйца и затолкаю в одно место.

Подобный выбор слов режет Вону уши. Суа никогда при нём так не разговаривала, и это заставляет Вону всмотреться в её лицо, чтобы проверить, в порядке ли она. Но она в порядке. Эта ненависть исчезла мигом, лицо спокойно, а внимание сосредоточено на работе. Вону решает больше Суа на эту тему не дёргать. Наверное, не всегда стоит копать так глубоко.

Следующие несколько минут Вону молча наблюдает за тем, как Суа его латает. Она всё делает аккуратно и умело, это второй раз, когда она ему помогает, и он понимает, каким же дилетантом он выглядит на её фоне, когда помогает Мингю. После мази Суа меняет пластыри и повязку на рёбрах и решает проверить его общее состояние. 

— Больно, когда нажимаю?

— Да, но... Болит только от касания. Непостоянно, — Вону неосознанно для себя втягивает живот и изгибается в сторону от пальцев Суа. — Когда я лежу, то никаких болей.

— Конечно, Алла-онни более компетента в этом вопросе, я ей безоговорочно доверяю, но всё равно боюсь, что тебе что-нибудь отбили, — пальцы перемещаются на рёбра, Суа хмурится. — Бывает же, что и высоко квалифицированные специалисты ошибаются.

— Ну, рано или поздно я об этом узнаю.

— Не нужно было идти одному, — продолжает разговор с самой собой Суа, интонация её голоса понижается. — Если бы Мингю пошёл с тобой. Если бы он вовремя...

Суа не договаривает, продолжая осмотр, и Вону следит за её пальцами. 

— Суа, если я вернулся, это не значит, что я в команде. Я сам по себе. И этот разговор касался только меня.

— Мингю было бы всё равно. Ему плевать на всё, что не касается его или Сынчоля, — голос Суа замедляется, будто она пытается совладать со словами. 

— Но мне не всё равно- Ай! — Вону вскрикивает, когда Суа нажимает слишком сильно.

— И-извини. Боже, извини. 

— Всё нормально. Я понимаю, что ты проверяешь-

— Нет. Извини за другое, — Вону переводит взгляд с пальцев Суа на её лицо и в удивлении замечает, что она часто моргает, чтобы прогнать льющиеся по щекам слёзы. Вот почему её голос звучал так плаксиво. — Извини за то, что мы сделали, чтобы ты согласился на предложение Сынчоля. Это было... Я знаю, что парням всё равно, но не мне. Не мне, ладно?! Поэтому я искренне прошу прощения за всех нас четверых. 

Суа отклоняется на пятки и вытирает щёки обеими руками, избегая взгляда Вону. 

— Я не буду оправдываться тем, что это моя работа и у меня не было выбора. Ну, да, так и есть, но я не думаю, что от этого тебе легче. Я делаю очень много нехороших вещей для Сынчоля, и мне не стыдно, но сейчас мне стыдно. Потому что, Вону, ты... не такой, — Суа находит в себе силы взглянуть на Вону, и тот видит в её глазах искреннее сожаление. — Ты чем-то отличаешься от Рейни, Сынчоля и Мингю. И от всех остальных. Ты кажешься мне... не таким плохим человеком.

Знала бы Суа, какой Вону на самом деле глубоко внутри чёрствый циник (ну, или кем пытается быть). Он без каких-либо явных эмоций смотрит на неё и молчит, пытаясь подобрать слова, а Суа истолковывает его молчание по-своему.

— Вону, я готова встать на колени, — Суа переносит вес с пяток на колени и упирается руками в матрас, готовая поклониться. — Мне правда дико жаль, я-

— Суа, прекрати, — Вону останавливает её вытянутой рукой. — Я кричал громко, поэтому ты наверняка слышала про мои проблемы с доверием и понимаешь, что я не могу доверять вам. И не хочу. И извинения ничего не изменят. Но... Спасибо. Мне нужно было это услышать. Этого я хотел.

Суа шмыгает носом, смотря на Вону, а потом, кивая, как болванчик, слезает с кровати. Собрав аптечку, она оставляет её на стуле у кровати и со сложенным мусором в руках направляется к двери.

— Сейчас принесу завтрак, отдыхай. 

Суа нет слишком долго, и Вону, успевший устать из-за одной небольшой прогулки до соседней комнаты, умудряется немного задремать. Возвращается Суа с маленьким подносом, на котором ютятся тарелка горячей каши, хлеб с изюмом и варёные яйца. Поставив всё севшему обратно Вону на колени, она уходит на кухню за порцией для себя.

— Надеюсь, это хотя бы съедобно, — говорит Суа, усевшись на свободный стул. В её руках тарелка с точно такой же кашей, между бёдрами зажата тарелочка с яйцами. — Не уверена, конечно, но...

— Это ты приготовила? — спрашивает Вону, не донеся полную кашей ложку до рта.

— Да. Мингю отказывается готовить что-то разное на каждого, он готовит на всех сразу, поэтому пришлось немного поднапрячься, — Суа дует на свою ложку. — Приятного завтрака!

— И тебе, — Вону опасливо пробует, и это оказывается вполне сносно — что-то на грани между съедобно и ещё бы чуть-чуть и было бы невозможно есть. Впрочем, обычную кашу с морским ушком испортить это ещё надо постараться. — Спасибо, но ты не обязана это делать. 

— Мы с Аллой-онни договорились, что я буду приглядывать за тобой, поэтому... — Суа утыкается взглядом в тарелку, ложкой гоняя кусочки ушек. — Пустяки. Всё равно давно хочу этому научиться. Год сотрудничества скоро заканчивается, больше меня так вкусно кормить никто не будет. 

Почти одновременно Вону и Суа возвращаются к еде. Больше они не разговаривают, Вону работает ложкой и изредка поглядывает на Суа. Возвращение сюда, к «Ветеранам», кажется странным и неуместным даже спустя сутки, словно Вону дал слабину, но иногда поунять свою гордость ради важного дела оказывается наилучшим решением. Да и продолжать ворчать ему никто не запрещает. Вону может так же игнорировать Рейвена, вынуждено терпеть Сынчоля и избегать Мингю, а Суа... Вону продолжает наблюдать за тем, как она ест, смешно причмокивая и припрятывая одно яйцо за щекой. По сути Суа никак от них не отличается, она тоже была замешана, и Вону должен не переносить её так же, как и остальных. Но не может. Это началось с первых дней знакомства с «Ветеранами», ещё тогда Вону понял, что у него всегда будет особое место для Суа. Возможно, всё дело в том, что она напоминает ему о Минхи. Вряд ли это братские чувства, никаких других нет тем более, и всё же что-то заставляет его быть мягким с ней, прислушиваться к её словам, подыгрывать её глупым идеям. Вону думал, что после случившегося это исчезнет, однако нет, оно возвращается. Вону чувствует этот болезненный укол точно в сердце прямо сейчас — Суа так же, как и Минхи, рукой собирает волосы, чтобы не мешали есть. В те времена, когда они ещё оба учились в старшей школе, в их кафетерии каждое утро подавали суп с морепродуктами, и Вону всегда ругался на Минхи за то, что она забывала резинку. Ему постоянно приходилось таскать запасные с собой, парочка до сих пор так и лежит в его рюкзаке. И мысль об этом заставляет Вону тоскливо поморщиться. 

После завтрака Суа уносит грязные тарелки, вместо них вручая кружку горячего зелёного чая с лимоном. При открытии двери становятся слышны посторонние звуки и голоса — похоже, остальные начинают постепенно просыпаться. Они пьют молча, Суа размешивает сахар в своём кофе и через пару минут говорит:

— Я думала, после завтрака посидеть с тобой. Вдруг понадобятся обезболивающее или в туалет или ещё что. Но... Что-то мне подсказывает, что это не особо хорошая идея. 

— Я бы хотел побыть один, — честно признаётся Вону. На второй день он чувствует себя лучше, но общая слабость остаётся, и он хотел бы ещё отдохнуть. На его слова Суа издаёт звонкое _а_ и заметно сникает. — ...Но ты можешь вернуться, когда я засну. 

— А, да? — Суа загорается широкой улыбкой, не пытаясь её скрыть. Отхлебнув кофе, она обхватывает кружку двумя руками. — Хорошо. Вернусь немного позже. Почитаю. 

— Что будешь читать? 

— Пока не знаю. У меня много вариантов, но я не знаю, за что взяться в первую очередь.

— Ориентир на любимый жанр? 

— В том-то и дело, что любимые жанры — классика и детективы — уже надоели, любовные романы мне не нравятся, потому что там сплошная брехня, а фантастики у меня не так много... Ладно, не беда. Может, что перечитаю. Или нет, всё-таки начать... 

Продолжая едва слышно бормотать себе под нос, Суа утыкается в кружку. Вону ещё на немного задерживает взгляд на ней и переводит его на комод, где в первом ящике лежит рюкзак. Мысли затягивают его в ловушку болезненных воспоминаний, и он отгораживается от них, опрокидывая в себя весь оставшийся чай одним глотком. В горле и груди теплеет, на языке горчит лимон, и Вону, расслабленный после еды, сползает по подушке вниз. Суа, заметив это, поскорее заканчивает со своим кофе и подрывается за кружкой Вону. 

— Отдыхай. Вернусь немного позже, — повесив обе кружки на большой палец правой руки, Суа делает пару шагов от кровати. Зависнув, будто на что-то решаясь, она резко разворачивается и подрывается обратно. Чмокнув Вону в лоб, прямо в повязку, она с мягкой смущённой улыбкой пищит: 

— Набирайся сил! 

И выскакивает торопливо за дверь. Замок щёлкает, и Вону задумчиво укладывается удобнее. Сделанное Суа никак его не разозлило, скорее вогнало в ещё большую тоску. Вряд ли невинная душа Суа имела под этим жестом что-то с романтическим подтекстом, поэтому Вону тотчас об этом забывает. Его волнует другое. Он возвращает взгляд на комод, и дыра в груди засасывает пустотой. Обычно приступы тоски нападают на него, когда он принимается за поиски, в остальное же время он держит себя в руках. Но эти большие глаза, эти собранные волосы... Вону прикрывает глаза и глубоко вдыхает, приказывая себе задержать дыхание. Суа _не_ Минхи. Его мозг всего лишь пытается справиться с горем, переложив образ умершей сестры на первую появившуюся в его поле зрения девушку. Минхи была куда выше, стройнее, волосы прямые, на щеке ямочка. И, самое главное, она давно мёртва. Сейчас это была _не_ Минхи. 

Вону выдыхает ртом и проигрывает сам себе — поднимается с кровати и мучительно медленно тащится к комоду. Достав из кармана рюкзака две резинки — чёрную и розовую с трёмя бусинками — он кладёт их себе на ладонь и пристально разглядывает, будто это что-то может ему дать. Минхи ненавидела носить резинки и постоянно брызгала на них приторными духами, поскольку они « _воняли кожным салом_ ». Вону подносит ладонь к лицу и ничего не чувствует. Подносить ещё ближе и вжиматься в них носом тем более нет смысла: все духи, конечно же, уже давно выветрились. Надев обе резинки на запястье, он сильно их оттягивает, но это не приносит отрезвляющей боли, потому как ткань давно растянулась, и сейчас она может лишь мягко шлёпнуть по коже. Посмотрев на бусинки резинки в последний раз, Вону захлопывает ящик и подныривает под одеяло. Укутавшись до самого подбородка, он утыкается носом в мягкость одеяла и устало закрывает глаза. Скорее всего это лишь однодневное помешательство, потеря контроля над эмоциями из-за целой вереницы событий последних дней. Вону уверен, что сейчас он заснёт, а через пару часов проснётся с пустой головой. И больше ничего не будет тянуть его назад в воспоминания. 

_Боже, как же он скучает по Минхи_. 

Вону переворачивается на бок, понимая, что почти проснулся, и щекой ёрзает по подушке. Сон не идёт, появляется чувство, будто что-то не так, и он, открыв один глаз, тут же замечает стоящего над душой Сынчоля. Закрыв глаз обратно, Вону обречённо вздыхает.

— Хм, смотри-ка, работает. Говорят, если долго пялиться на человека, то он может проснуться.

Вону без каких-либо слов переворачивается на другой бок, к окну, и на этот раз ему не нужно как-то проверять, чтобы понять, что Сынчоль переместился вместе с ним. 

— Как делишки? Как себя чувствуешь? — Вону сонно трёт глаза и проверяет время на телефоне — _12:27_. Идёт третий день его реабилитации, сейчас ему намного лучше, чем раньше — до туалета, например, он уже ходит сам — но, к сожалению, упадническое состояние остаётся. Пока что он ни на что не способен, кроме как валяться в кровати. Вону никогда не был фанатом долгого постоянного сна, но в данной ситуации это помогает ему восстанавливать силы.

— Зачем ты пришёл?

— Узнать о твоём состоянии, — Сынчоль ставит стул спинкой к кровати и садится, поставив на спинку подбородок. — Бодрячком? 

— Можно и так сказать, — Вону проверяет уведомления — ничего важного. Сунув телефон обратно под подушку, он ложится на спину и несколько раз моргает. В ближайшее время он вряд ли сможет ещё поспать. — Голова больше не кружится и не болит.

— Здорово. Рад слышать. Думаю, ещё пара денёчков, и будешь как новенький, — далее Сынчоль вкрадчиво интересуется. — И чем собираешься заняться, как станет легче?

Вону одаривает Сынчоля холодным взглядом, и тот, пожав плечами, разводит руками.

— Ты сам сказал, что после встречи с Кан Хёнджо определишься, остаёшься ли ты с нами или нет.

— Не знаю. Думаю, теперь наши пути точно расходятся в разные направления, — Сынчоль вопросительно поднимает брови, и Вону не спешит продолжать: обдумывает, сможет ли Сынчоль как-то использовать эту информацию против него. Хватит и того, что из-за Кан Хёнджо он слишком быстро и просто присоединился к этим людям обратно. — Кан Хёнджо меня больше не интересует. Точнее, временно не интересует.

Сынчоль складывает пальцы в замок и ставит на них подбородок.

— Ты уже задумал что-то конкретное?

— Да. Полиция.

— Полиция?.. И чем же они могут быть полезны?

Вону закусывает губу, всё ещё сомневаясь. Китэ он пока ничего не рассказывал, а его план требует взгляда со стороны, и он решает пойти Сынчолю на встречу, но всего раз. 

— Кан Хёнджо, сам того не зная, подал мне новую подсказку, — начинает Вону, поднимая подушку и присаживаясь с тихим стоном. В последние два дня у него было много времени, чтобы подумать. И проанализировать, почему ничего не вышло. — Все эти пять лет я был сосредоточен на поиске правды и, пытаясь узнать, что произошло, совсем забыл о самой Минхи. Я совсем не знаю её историю. Я не знаю, как это всё выглядело её глазами. 

— И Кан Хёнджо подсказал тебе, как об этом узнать?

— Почти. До начала работы над «Free Dom Comp» у меня была лишь одна зацепка — скрин чата секс-услуг и скрин личных сообщений Минхи с его администратором. У меня... В общем, мне помогли получить доступ к её телефону, также я мельком просмотрел её дело, и это всё, на что мне хватило времени. В смысле, я даже не пытался дальше. Тупо, верно?

— Твоя голова была забита более важными для тебя на тот момент вещами.

— А потом? У меня было столько времени, и меня ни разу это не смутило, — стоит Вону произнести эти слова, и он вмиг чувствует всю их тяжесть. Ему хочется со всей силы ударить себя по голове, а ещё лучше попросить об этом Мингю. И как вообще можно быть таким тупоголовым? — Когда я получил доступ к её телефону, я не проверил ни её фотоплёнку, ни журнал вызова, ни смс-сообщения, ни заметки. Я сразу полез в KakaoTalk, но не просмотрел ни одного чата, увидел два странных и полез сразу туда. Её дело я также тупо пролистал.

Испытываемое им сейчас разочарование невозможно описать словами. Вону было всего двадцать лет, он только переехал в чужой город и почти сразу потерял младшую сестру. Ещё ребёнок, он был на первом курсе университета, пытался справиться с утратой, он ничего не умел и не знал. Он зациклился на этом чате и подсознательно убедил себя и Китэ, что больше ничего нет. Произошло бы это сейчас, Вону бы перековырял весь телефон, а в то время он даже не знал, что скрытая сеть реально существует. Но всё это, конечно, никак не оправдывает тот факт, что он проебался. 

— И теперь ты хочешь это исправить.

—Я и до этого думал связаться с полицией, только немного по другим причинам. Но... Я в любом случае не могу. Я балансирую на тонкой грани и не хочу падать вниз, — к тому же Вону обещал Китэ, что не будет связываться с полицией. Одно обещание он уже нарушил, так не пойдёт. — Как это всё осуществить, я пока не придумал.

— Я могу помочь, — уставившись в одну точку ниже кровати и не моргая, предлагает Сынчоль.

— Можешь?

— Конечно. У меня есть связи. И я готов тебе помочь.

— Связи в полиции? — скептически уточняет Вону, который никогда не слышал, чтобы Чхве Сынчоль был на короткой ноге с представителями закона.

— Именно. Мои друзья помогут тебе законно, без каких-либо сомнительных махинаций, официально проникнуть в архив.

— Ну, это будет уже не совсем законно.

— Не придирайся, — заметив искры насмешки в глазах Вону, Сынчоль в угрозе взмахивает кулаком. — Ты понял о чём я. Не придётся ничего взламывать, никуда тайком пробираться. Тебе фактически всё прямо в руки отдадут. Звучит суперски, а? 

Вону пристально изучает лицо Сынчоля. Он никогда не вёлся на его сладкие речи; поверил лишь раз, и к чему это привёло. Так что теперь Вону хочет быть полностью уверен в том, на что соглашается. 

— Благотворительности не существует. Что я должен буду сделать взамен? 

— О, ничего сверхъестественного. Знаешь, мы ведь тоже на данный момент больше не заинтересованы в Кан Хёнджо. Следовательно мы всё ещё идём по одному пути, — в своей манере странно изъясняется Сынчоль, и Вону терпеливо ожидает адекватного продолжения. — С тебя требуется то же, что и требовалось ранее. Основной план не поменялся — необходимо уничтожить лабораторные базы, предварительно получить доступ к ним. Кан Хёнджо наконец назначил дату встречи заинтересовавшихся инвесторов. 

Услышав это, Вону не может сдержаться от понимающего смешка. Вот и настоящая причина визита Сынчоля. 

— Когда?

— Завтра, — на искреннее удивление Вону Сынчоль мрачно качает головой. — Времени мало. Вернее, его почти нет.

— Вы уже решили, как попасть в список инвесторов?

— Рейвен сейчас работает над этим. Это не проблема. Ты лучше скажи мне, согласен ли ты работать с нами дальше?

Ответ очевиден, и всё же Вону почему-то медлит. Пока он проводит всё время в своей комнате, ощущение «отдельности» от команды остаётся, будто в тот вечер, когда правда открылась, он действительно ушёл от них. Такое сложное дело с базами фактически вернёт всё обратно.

— Это же услуга за услугу. Подумай, — охотно и умело обрабатывает Сынчоль, — насколько моя помощь облегчит тебе весь процесс. Ясен пень, что ты и сам справишься, ты же умный мальчик. Но что насчёт последствий? В полиции дерьма ещё больше, чем здесь, тебя могут легко подставить, если станет известно, под кого ты копал. И вряд ли это будет честный представитель закона.

— Ладно, — Вону соглашается так легко, что Сынчоль на пару секунду зависает, недоверчиво сощурившись. — Договорились. Услуга за услугу.

— Мы собираемся уничтожать лабораторные базы, но просто разрушить кирпичи недостаточно. Нам нужен доступ к их системе. Полный контроль. Сможешь организовать? 

— Ещё до встреч с Кан Хёнджо я подумывал об этом. Саму общую управляющую систему базы взломать не так сложно. Вся загвоздка в доступе к общему информационному узлу... — на лице Сынчоля появляется жалобное выражение лица, будто его мучают, и Вону осекается. — Фактически это как обычная рабочая программа. Представь какую-нибудь 1C — в эту программу ты сможешь зайти с любого компьютера, где она установлена, и необходимости в каких-либо дополнительных порогов защиты нет. Хватит и пароля. И если там есть своя «1C», то я получу доступ ко всему сразу. 

— То есть ты можешь?! 

— Да. Но есть проблема. Это очень масштабная работа, и мне может тупо не хватить времени встречи, — объясняет Вону, и Сынчоль приунывает. — Хотя один вариант есть. Существует одно специальное устройство, мы называем его «шунт», которое помогает со взломом. Фактически это как дополнительный бэкдор, который открывает путь к центру защитного... В двух словах — оно пускает тебя внутрь. 

— Звучит здорово, — загорается энтузиазмом Сынчоль, который Вону придётся тут же и разрушить. 

— Да, но есть ещё проблема — «шунт» о-очень дорогой, и его очень сложно достать. За один день практически невозможно. 

— Сколько тебе потребуется времени на взлом без «шунта»? 

— Несколько часов. Может, даже весь день. 

— Оу, — энтузиазм пропадает из глаз Сынчоля, он поджимает губы. — А с ним? 

— Минут десять. 

— Сколько?! 

— Минут пять, если мне ничего не будет мешать, и кто-то дополнительно подстрахует. 

— Слушай, я прямо сейчас внезапно понял, что нам определённо необходимо это устройство. Определённо необходимо. 

— Да, было бы неплохо. 

— Ты сказал практически. Ты сказал, что практически невозможно достать, а не _точно_ невозможно.

— ...У меня есть один знакомый, который может посодействовать, — признаёт Вону и опускает взгляд на больше не спрятанную под подушкой раскладушку.

— Твой связной.

— Китэ, — подтверждает Вону и берёт в руки раскладушку. — На него можно положиться.

— Вону, у нас в самом деле мало времени, поэтому было бы замечательно, если бы ты... О, ты уже набираешь, — Вону поднимает на Сынчоля взгляд на секунду и молча прижимает раскладушку к уху. Всего пара гудков, и Китэ отвечает на звонок. Вону тотчас выпаливает: — Привет, есть возможность говорить?

— _Да, привет. Что такое_?

Вону кратко обрисовывает ситуацию и добавляет в конце:

— Мне нужен «шунт». Сможешь достать? 

— _К завтрашнему дню?.._

— Лучше уже сегодня.

— _Сегодня тоже можно. Но только ближе к вечеру_.

— Сколько это будет стоить?

— _М, ну... Парочка дорогостоящих заказов от мистера Зи, может, ещё одно отмывание денег, и сочтёмся_.

— Идёт, — хмыкает Вону, чувствуя на душе тепло: несмотря ни на что Китэ — надёжный товарищ. 

— _Только, это, навсегда дать не могу. На время_.

— Он мне и не нужен навсегда. 

— _И ты сам знаешь, насколько эта штуковина ценная, поэтому просто где-то как-то передать тебе её я не могу. Оставить в ячейке для хранения вещей — тоже. Я знаю, что ты против этого, но было бы хорошо, если бы мы встретились у вас и я лично передал его тебе. Так я бы был спокоен, что он не попал в чужие руки_.

— О, эм, сейчас... — Вону прижимает раскладушку к груди и смотрит на Сынчоля, который, не стесняясь, подслушивает — сел боком и повернул голову на звук. — Китэ может приехать в офис? Передавать «шунт» открыто где-то на улице не очень безопасно.

— Конечно, он же не чужой. Он нам уже помогал, считай, он и наш коллега тоже, — добродушно разрешает Сынчоль, оставаясь в той же позе. — Он превезёт, да? Сможет?

— Китэ, можешь подъехать сразу в офис «Ветеранов». Сынчоль не против, — Вону игнорирует Сынчоля и возвращается к разговору с Китэ. — Согласен?

— _Я-то согласен, что насчёт тебя? Ты уверен_?

У Вону никогда не было намерения встречаться с Китэ вживую. Это не имело никакой необходимости. Несмотря на все пять лет знакомства, они знают минимум друг о друге, и эта установка всегда устраивала обоих. Вону хотелось бы ничего не менять, чтобы всё оставалось так, как и началось, но вместе с этим он помнит, что жизнь иногда меняет планы за тебя. И даже если тебе не хочется, ты всё равно это сделаешь.

— Да. Так будет лучше.

— _Окей! Тогда дайте мне буквально пару часов._

— Я отправлю тебе адрес во временном чате на «Помпеях».

— _Ага. Ладно, бывай._

— До встречи, — прощается Вону, впервые имея это в виду буквально. Захлопнув раскладушку, он убирает её на место и наблюдает за тем, как Сынчоль собирается уходить — возвращает стул на место и подходит к кровати. 

— Больше тебя трогать не буду, отдыхай, — Сынчоль щипает за одеяло в районе колена, и Вону на это дёргает ногой. — Когда он приедет, можете сразу спускаться в офис. Думаю, мы сегодня весь день там просидим. 

Вону издаёт звук, чтобы подтвердить, что услышал, и спускает подушку, тотчас на неё укладываясь. Дверь за Сынчолем мягко закрывается, и Вону вытягивается во весь рост, уткнувшись взглядом в потолок. Спать он теперь вряд ли будет, нужно собраться с силами, встать и заняться изучением «шунта», поскольку он даже не знает, как это работает. Пора возвращаться к работе. 

Двигаться и беспокоить ещё не сошедшие синяки совсем не хочется. Вону подбадривает себя тем, что всё это делается исключительно ради Минхи. Возможно, все эти перемещения — то он с «Ветеранами», то нет — немного сбили его планы, но никак не цель. Как бы ему этого не хотелось, он вольётся в работу команды обратно. Всё, что угодно, даже предательства, он проглотит всё, лишь бы не останавливаться и двигаться вперёд. Потому что, похоже, теперь Вону так же нуждается в Сынчоле, как и Сынчоль — в нём. Дело не в навыках ребят, которые он заприметил давно. Вону действительно нуждается в Чхве Сынчоле — ужасном эгоистичном человеке, которому нельзя верить. Но поверить придётся.

**+025 75** ****:  
 _я приехал_**

Вону засовывает раскладушку в карман куртки и медленно ползёт к воротам. Сейчас тепло, недавно был дождь, и вокруг сыро — запах асфальта забивает нос, прохладный ветерок треплет волосы. Выйдя наружу, Вону прячет вторую руку в карман и осматривается. Ему немного некомфортно от этой вынужденной встречи, ведь вживую Китэ может оказаться совсем не таким, и первое впечатление испортит всё их пятилетнее знакомство. Вону спешит оттолкнуть все эти мельтешащие мысли: это сейчас едва играет какую-то роль. 

— Эй, Вону? — слышится со стороны левого соседнего дома. Вону поворачивает голову и замечает незнакомого парня в джинсовой куртке с серым тонким свитером под ней и в свободных светлых джинсах. На плече висит сумка для ноутбука. — Приветик! Это я... Китэ. 

Вону не думал, что будет разглядывать Китэ так жадно, однако он всё равно поддаётся старой привычке. Первое, что его удивляет, когда Китэ подходит ближе, — его рост. Он высокий. Кажется, даже выше Мингю, если учитывать, что с Вону у них разница чуть ли не на голову. И при этом Китэ не костлявый, как Вону. Он стройный, плечи покатые, а ноги будто занимают две трети всей его фигуры. Волосы густые, падают на лоб тёмно-рыжеватым отливом. Лицо совсем молодое, глаза лисьи, под одним — милая родинка. Вону понимает, что столь откровенно пялиться невежливо, но ничего не может с собой поделать. Голос на другом конце провода всегда казался ему чем-то ненастоящим и несуществующим, и вот этот голос здесь, перед ним, настоящий и существующий. 

— Привет... — заговаривает Вону, и справедливости ради стоит отметить, что не он один пялился. — Пойдём? Они нас-

— Что это?! — аккуратные брови Китэ вопросительно изгибаются. Он тычет пальцем прямо в повязку и издаёт вопросительно-обеспокоенный звук. Вону вдруг вспоминает, что так и не рассказал ему о второй встрече с Кан Хёнджо. — И с лицом?! Вону! 

— По пути расскажу, — Вону открывает дверь и пропускает Китэ первым. Пока они идут к дому, Вону кратко рассказывает о событиях последних дней, и Китэ в пробелах объяснений возмущается из-за нарушенного обещания. Совсем как и раньше. Китэ бубнит, сетует себе под нос, и это вызывает внутри Вону диссонанс. Он не может перестать поглядывать на Китэ краем глаза: они столько лет общаются, казалось бы, знают друг друга, а сегодня встретились как впервые. Неловкость усилилась, Вону всё никак не может привыкнуть к тому, что Китэ — это реальный человек. У его мозга не получается соединить знакомый голос и этот образ в одного человека. 

На входе Китэ чуть не ударяется макушкой о косяк, из-за чего ему приходится сильно пригнуть голову, и это вызывает ещё один поток бормотаний. Вону невольно отмечает, что голос у того вживую приятнее — не такой высокий и без искажений звучит мелодичнее. 

— Они все внизу, — Вону жестом указывает Китэ, чтобы тот поставил свои кроссовки к обувной полке. 

— Веди! — Китэ заинтересованно разглядывает стены и мебель вокруг и, пройдя немного вперёд, оборачивается к Вону. Он постоянно смотрит прямо в глаза, и Вону это немного нервирует, заставляя смущённо отводить взгляд. 

В офис они перемещаются под ещё одну волну тихих комментариев от Китэ. Вону знал, что Китэ болтливый, но не настолько — сейчас сброс звонка не останавливает его, и он говорит практически всё, о чём думает. Но на удивление это не напрягает, скорее немного непривычно. 

— Всем привет! — только отпустив перила лестницы и развернувшись к офису, объявляет Китэ, когда как Вону ещё даже до конца не спустился. — Я Китэ! 

Офис встречает его молчаливыми изучающими взглядами, которые вскоре переходят на Вону. Суа, которая стоит ближе всех к люку, сканирует взглядом Китэ и открывает рот, но сказать ничего не успевает: Китэ первый прогулочным шагом подходит к ней и вряд ли осознанно склоняется. 

— Ты, стало быть, Суа, — Китэ ярко улыбается и протягивает руку ладонью вперёд. 

— Привет! — Суа, как обычно лёгкая на подъём, улыбается в ответ и смачно даёт Китэ «пять». Задрав голову, она смотрит на Китэ и говорит: — Рада познакомиться! 

— Взаимно! — Китэ подмигивает Суа и проходит в офис дальше, вскользь разглядывая стену с экранами. Настаёт черёд Сынчоля. — А это у нас Чхве Сынчоль! 

Сынчоль никак не комментирует осведомлённость Китэ, он с не к месту довольной улыбкой приподнимается с кушетки и крепко пожимает протянутую ему руку. Китэ убирает руку и в задумчивости разглядывает Рейвена и Мингю. Выпятив вперёд нижнюю губу, он скачет взглядом туда-сюда и внезапно невежливо тычет пальцем в сидящего у стены Мингю. 

— Этот качок — Мингю, — у Мингю на лице целый ноль заинтересованности, Китэ не останавливается и уже рукой указывает на Рейвена, — а ты — Рейвен! Я подготовился. Ха. 

— Ещё один, — в шутливом тоне устало сетует Рейвен и с улыбкой салютует Китэ двумя пальцами. 

— Добро пожаловать, — Сынчоль указывает на оба компьютера, один из которых включён. — Можете приступать, постараемся вам не мешать. 

— Чем вы заняты? — спрашивает Вону, шагая к своему рабочему месту, Китэ послушно семенит за ним. 

— Я пытаюсь дозвониться до моего любимого братика, — отвечает Рейвен, гипнотизируя телефон и далее обращаясь явно не к Вону: — Серьёзно, ещё полчаса, и я еду к нему. 

— Давай без лишних телодвижений, — успокаивающе предлагает Сынчоль, взглядом прослеживая за тем, как рядом с ним садится Суа. — Когда станет понятно, что он специально игнорирует тебя, тогда и задвигаемся, а пока... Звони. 

Вону садится за своё место, двинув мышкой, чтобы монитор ожил. Китэ смотрит на то, что он делает, и включает без спроса второй компьютер, тотчас упав в кресло с довольным выдохом. Подняв кресло немного выше, Китэ ставит сумку на колени и наклоняется к Вону. 

— Ты же без понятия, как эта штука работает, а? 

— Да, — Вону убирает руку с мышки и поворачивает кресло к Китэ. — Подозреваю, что это будет не обычный взлом. 

— Ну, почти обычный. Всего лишь пара заморочек, чтобы облегчить основную задачу, — Китэ раскрывает сумку, но достаёт не ноутбук, а небольшое прямоугольное устройство размером с обычный смартфон и вместе с ним что-то похожее на флешку. — Я, конечно, не гениальный хакер, но кое-что объяснить смогу. 

Китэ ставит свой ноутбук на стол, отодвинув в сторону клавиатуру, и на кресле подъезжает к Вону, чтобы показать «шунт» ближе. Ничего интересного — тонкий кусок пластика с маленьким индикатором, всего один разъём. Чем-то похож на роутер, взяв в руки, Вону понимает, что он совсем лёгкий. И такой неприметный, что становится сразу понятно, как просто он затеряется среди проводов и остальной техники. 

— Его необходимо подключить к самому серверу, — пока разматывается длинный провод, объяснения начинаются. — Ну или к главной сети. 

— То есть мне нужна именно серверная? Просто от компьютера я ничего не получу? 

— Не, пусть и комп позже пригодится, — размотав провод, Китэ осматривает стену с экранами ещё раз и прослеживает за всеми проводами. Осмотрев узел проводов и несколько дополнительных системных блоков под столом второго компьютера, он лезет на колени, и Вону пригибается, чтобы видеть всю последовательность действий. — Серверная есть на этих базах? 

— Без понятия. 

— Ну, я не имею в виду прям серверную-серверную. Главное найти основную точку доступа. Там сразу пойдёт подключение ко всем их серверам. Если они, конечно, к одной сетке подключены. 

— Я смогу контролировать все базы? «Шунт» же не даёт никакого буста, да? 

— Не, не даёт, по факту тупо бэкдор расширенный. Но поверхностный доступ получишь ко всем, автоматическая синхронизация начнётся по всей сетке. Полный контроль только с подключкой «шунта». 

Вону внимательно следит за по сути элементарными действиями — Китэ подключает устройство к системному блоку, индикатор загорается синим. 

— Здесь всё очень просто, пиханул и двигай дальше. Но ещё- — Китэ разворачивается на коленях, чтобы вставать, но прерывается, посмотрев Вону куда-то в район шеи. Недовольно поджав губы, Китэ «щелбаном» бьёт по свисающей флешке. — Ты всё-таки таскаешь с собой эту информационную бомбу. Добром это не кончится. Уже чуть не кончилось!

— А где мне её ещё держать, — ворчит Вону и прячет флешку под футболку. Отодвинувшись к своему столу, чтобы Китэ вылез, он меняет тему: — Что дальше? 

— Дальше две подстраховки. Достаточно одной, но лучше две, — Китэ возвращается обратно в кресло и зажимает между двумя пальцами что-то похожее на флешку. — Это самая главная часть «шунта». То, что снизу, это хуета. Самое главное это. 

Китэ вставляет «главную часть «шунта» в монитор и двигает мышкой, но ничего не происходит. 

— Это и есть подстраховка? 

— Ага. Если ты просто вставишь «шунт» в сеть и начнёшь работать, то у тебя всё слетит. Их система безопасности посчитает его за вредоносную программу, и ни один бэкдор не поможет. Поэтому «шунт» должен быть подключён не только к серверу, но и любому рандомному компьютеру. 

— То есть одному мне это не сделать. 

— Маловероятно. Только если в серверной у них вдруг есть рядом компы, — Китэ включает свой ноутбук и открывает обыкновенную вспомогательную программу для взлома, стуком его пальцев по клавиатуре на чёрном окне появляется ровный ряд хаотичных кодов. — Кто-то будет должен подключить «шунт» вместе с тобой и не отключать, пока ты не закончишь. Иначе всё слетит. 

— И что дальше, когда всё будет подключено? 

— Ничего необычного. То же, что ты делаешь всегда. Сейчас покажу, и потом подключим твой ноут к «шунту». 

Китэ принимается за работу, Вону внимательно следит за происходящим на экране ноутбука и не видит ничего нового — подобные шаги он выполнял не раз. Вместе с этим он поглядывает то на одну часть «шунта», то — на вторую, но и здесь ничего нового. Объяснения Китэ вогнали его в лёгкое волнение: опыта в такой масштабной работе у него совсем немного. Вону не боится трудностей, он знает, что делать, его скорее пугает количество данного ему времени. На тот же Шинхан Банк у него было несколько месяцев, завтра же у него будет всего несколько минут. 

Незнакомый электронный писк отвлекает Вону от мыслей. Китэ резко убирает руки от клавиатуры ноутбука, словно обжёгся, и они оба наблюдают за тем, как мониторы компьютеров темнеют, процессоры шумят, готовые выключиться. Писк повторяется, и после него люк медленно начинает закрываться. 

— Так, господа компьютерщики, казённое имущество из строя не выводим! — прикрикивает Сынчоль, погрозив пальцем, Рейвен с максимально уставшим выражением лица идёт к лестнице, поднимается и вводит на панели вероятно код отмены. 

— О, смотри-ка, вышло. Так быстро, — радуется Китэ, повернувшись к Вону. 

— Это «шунт»? — заинтересованно уточняет Сынчоль, заметив воткнутую в монитор часть устройства. 

— Угу. 

— А Вону сможет также быстро? 

— Чхве Сынчоль, — с насмешкой оборачивается Китэ и укоризненно смотрит на Сынчоля. — Если ты сомневаешься в способностях Вону, то ты недостоин с ним работать, — сказав это, Китэ кивает Вону, мол, смотри, как я защитил твою честь, и тот даёт ему вялую реакцию. 

Сынчоль на эту фразу строит обиженное выражение лица и бьёт себя кулаком в живот невидимым оружием. Китэ в ответ издаёт раздельное чёткое _му-ха-ха_ , и Вону перестаёт обращать на них внимание, разглядывая ровную строку последней открытой страницы вспомогательной программы. Он бы сделал не так. По сути Китэ не хакер, но, возможно, когда-то им был — Вону точно не знает, однако Китэ научил его многим вещам, и это вполне звучит как правда. Может, Вону стоит взять подобный путь взлома на заметку. 

— Что такое «шунт»? — с любопытством спрашивает Суа, появившись у столов. Китэ, уже переставший дурачиться с Сынчолем, указывает ей на две части устройства.

— Вспомогалка для взлома. Скрывает для системы все хакерские проникновения, заменяя адрес на локальный, открывает доступ для всех бэкдоров, которые в свою очередь находят дыры в системе защиты, разрывают защиту до самого конца и пускают внутрь, — по лицу Суа понятно, что ей ничего непонятно, наверное, лишь общая суть, но почему-то у Китэ она уточнения не просит. Спрятав за спину руки, она кивает и внимательно разглядывает обе части «шунта». 

— Наверное, интересно в этом всём разбираться, — Суа смущённо хихикает и поправляет непослушную прядку за ухо. 

— Только таким задротам, — Китэ головой указывает на Вону, который их не слушает, а сосредоточенно читает все использованные для взлома кода. — Мне по душе больше с людьми работать. 

— Эй, мне тоже! 

— Потому что тогда... — Китэ не договаривает и лезет во внутренний карман куртки. Достав телефон, он открывает одно приложение и цыкает. — Нет, ну куда полезла! 

— Это котики? — Суа заинтересовывается ещё больше и наклоняется к телефону, который Китэ подносит ближе. 

— Ага! Я установил камеру, чтобы приглядывать за ними, пока я не дома. К камере пристаёт Сюзи, а вон там носится Боббик, Вону где-то гуляет. 

— Вону? — удивлённо и явно не веря, переспрашивает Суа и бросает на Вону весёлый взгляд. 

— Ага. Он самый маленький и самый буйный. Подрался с Боббиком два раза, с Сюзи — три и со мной — четыре, — Китэ поднимает на Суа взгляд. — Здесь их плохо видно, хочешь фотки покажу? 

— Да! Я люблю котиков, — глаза Суа загораются в предвкушении. — Но своих у меня никогда не было. 

— Почему же? 

— Ну, я... В общем, живу не одна, и мои соседки против. 

— Блин, грустно, — с искренним сочувствием Китэ костяшкой стучит Суа по боку и протягивает телефон. — В эту сторону листай. Там и видосы есть! Я сначала их просто подкармливал на улице, потом пару недель назад решил себе взять. Всё равно они никому не нужны, а я о них забочусь. 

— Такие милашки, — Суа листает медленно, разглядывая каждую фотографию почти досконально. — Расскажи, как ты нашёл их. 

— О, это такой цирк на самом деле! Я... 

Вону зажимает козелок правого уха и продолжает рассматривать работу Китэ. Взлом чего-либо почти невозможно спланировать, поскольку неизвестно, как одна защитная программа поведёт себя при открытии другой и при запуске общей системы. Можно лишь выбрать план нападения. Обычно Вону идёт по одному пути, которому его научили очень давно, но сегодня он хочет рассмотреть все варианты. 

— _Блять_! — низко, но при этом очень громко цедит тире восклицает Рейвен, после этого раздаётся громкий скрежет — это один из стульев ударился о стол. Суа тотчас отдаёт Китэ телефон, и они втроём с Вону глазеют на Рейвена, чувствуя себя при этом лишними. 

— Рейвен... — предостерегающе начинает Сынчоль серьёзным тоном, который нечасто услышишь, и делает непонятный жест двумя руками. Рейвен не обращает на это никакого внимания, выбрасывая телефон на стол. 

— Передай ему трубку. Сейчас же, — приказывает Рейвен кому-то по ту сторону провода и раздражённо проводит языком по внутренней стороне щеки. — ...Какого чёрта ты не отвечаешь на мои звонки? Ты забыл, кто посадил тебя на это место? Ты забыл, _чьё_ это место на самом деле?! 

Рейвен выслушивает ответ с непроницаемым выражением лица и хаотично постукивает костяшками по поверхности стола.

— Закрой свой рот. И не смей дерзить мне. _Ты_ подчиняешься _мне_ , не забывай. 

Вону как-то не по себе от явной ссоры Рейвена с братом, он не хочет так откровенно подслушивать, но никто не двигается, и он решает остаться на своём месте. Как правило у него хорошо получается сливаться с окружающей обстановкой. 

— Да ладно. Правда, что ли? Заткнись! — Рейвен переходит на крик, его ноздри трепещут, кулак с громким стуком врезается в стол. Вону впервые видит его таким раздражённым и поверженным сильными негативными эмоциями. Разъярённым. — С того, что вся твоя жизнь принадлежит мне! Ты тупое пустое ничтожество. Ты мусор, который я всё ещё держу у себя, потому что он полезен... Ха, интересно. Только это тебе должен говорить я. Я!.. Потому что все ваши сраные счастливые жизни принадлежат мне! Это я причина, по которой ваша семья всё ещё просыпается с улыбками на лице каждое сраное утро. Я-

— Рейвен... — повторяет Сынчоль и стучит по своему запястью двумя пальцами. Рейвен замечает этот жест и запинается, тяжело дышит, а его губы двигаются, сдерживая следующий поток ругательств. Взгляд упирается куда-то в стол, когда он лезет в карман брюк и достаёт наручные часы, те самые, которые отдали Вону на вторую встречу с Кан Хёнджо и которые оказались позже разбитыми. Вону пересилил свою неприязнь к Рейвену и извинился, на что тот отмахнулся, сказав, что это ерунда. Сейчас Рейвен надевает их, и Вону ловит лёгкий позыв стыда, лёгкий, потому что внимание захватывает другое — Рейвен затягивает часы слишком сильно, они буквально припаяны к руке. Сделав глубокий долгий вдох с закрытыми глазами, Рейвен выдыхает, и его губ касается та самая знакомая самодовольная улыбка. 

— Я не хочу ссориться. Честно, — Рейвен открывает глаза и сжимает часы на запястье до побелевших кончиков пальцев. Его взгляд проясняется, плечи расслабляются, и вот он снова тот самый Рейвен, которого Вону всегда знал. — Мы же всё-таки братья. _Родная_ кровь... Меня просто обижает, что ты так поступаешь, Сокхён-а. Я же не прошу ничего сверхсложного, всего лишь немного помощи... Братья должны помогать друг другу. Я же твой _хён_. Старшим тоже иногда требуется поддержка. Мы же договаривались, а? 

Сокхён опять что-то говорит Рейвену неприятное — Вону понимает это потому, как Рейвен убирает руку с запястья и изгибает его яростно в разные стороны, из-за чего края часов впиваются в кожу, оставляя красные следы. Вону не может отвести взгляд от его стремительно краснеющего запястья. 

— Ох, Сокхён-а, ты опять всё не так понял, — Рейвен остаётся таким же расслабленным, голос такой же спокойный и игривый, он перестаёт дёргать запястьем и вместо этого смотрит на разбитый циферблат часов. Взгляд немигающий и безразличный, уставший. — Я не угрожаю тебе. Я напоминаю, как обстоят дела. И прощу прощения, если мои слова как-то задели тебя. 

Рейвен выслушивает ответ брата, а затем медленно расстёгивает часы. Ленивым жестом он выбрасывает их на стол и игнорирует своё покрасневшее запястье с красными тонкими линиями на тыльной стороне ладони. После этого Рейвен снимает беспроводные наушники, оставив их висеть на шее, и неожиданно хмыкает. При этом он снова не похож на себя — взгляд уставший, а на лице застыла непонятная эмоция. Это не грусть и не злость, скорее... опустошённость. 

— Как вы уже поняли, ККК в этот раз нам не помощник, — ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, объявляет очевидные вещи Рейвен. 

— Ну и ладно. Больно надо, — Сынчоль оказывается около Рейвена и успокаивающе гладит по спине, задержав руку дольше положенного. Далее он говорит уже всем: — Найдём другой вариант. У нас чуть меньше суток, чтобы решить, это вагон времени. 

Рейвен неопределённо кивает и, оставив часы и телефон на столе, садится на ту кушетку, что находится к компьютерам спиной. Сынчоль не присоединяется к нему, а облокачивается задом о стол и скрещивает руки на груди. 

— Давайте сначала определимся с того, кто там вообще нам нужен. Вону, ты сможешь работать с расстояния? 

— Нет. Я должен буду подключиться к системе на месте. И ещё мне нужен будет один человек, который запустит «шунт» вместе со мной, — Вону указывает на всё ещё воткнутую в монитор часть устройства. 

— То есть двое. 

— Трое, — внезапно влезает в разговор Китэ и на непонимающий взгляд Вону уточняет для него: — Вторая подстраховка, помнишь? Не обязательно, но желательно. Я прослежу, чтобы ничего не сбилось. И идти с вами в саму лабораторию мне не надо, я всё сделаю на расстоянии. 

— И сколько ты хочешь за свою работу? — скорчив сомневающуюся гримасу, спрашивает Сынчоль.

— О, с тебя нисколько. Мы с Вону уже обо всём договорились. 

— Супер! Меня это устраивает, — Сынчоль показывает Китэ большой палец и переключает внимание на Суа. — Наш прекрасный цветок, не хочешь сходить с Вону на увлекательную экскурсию? 

— Конечно, — с готовностью отзывается Суа и вся подбирается. Она бросает на Вону сомневающийся взгляд. — Но... Других вариантов нет? Сделать это на расстоянии. Алла-онни приказала тебе много не двигаться и как минимум три дня провести в постели. 

— Завтра четвёртый день, — подмечает Вону, больше ничего не говоря. По его мнению этого достаточно. 

— Да, но-

— Суа, я иду. 

— Хорошо, — сдаётся Суа примирительным тоном, глянув на Сынчоля, словно проверяя его реакцию на их обсуждение. — Замажем все твои раны на лице косметикой. 

— О, как всё идеально складывается. Раз сам Вону идёт на встречу, по-моему, и так предельно ясно, как мы получим приглашение, — Сынчоль выразительно хлопает глазами, и Вону, сразу догадавшись, что он имеет в виду, качает головой. — Почему? 

— Я не думаю, что это сработает и в этот раз. 

— Почему нет? Мун Бонки говорила обращаться к ней с абсолютно любой просьбой, — Вону не помнит, чтобы звучали именно эти слова, но решает не поправлять. — А я уверен, что сработает и в этот раз. Твои родители вдруг внезапно не перестали быть главными инвесторами. Они с Кан Хёнджо на короткой ноге, поэтому точно хоть раз были в лабораториях. Значит, у них есть доступ. Значит, Мун Бонки сможет организовать нам вход. 

Вону косит взгляд на Китэ, но тот больше не выглядит заинтересованным обсуждением, он тихо с кем-то говорит по телефону, и Вону возвращает взгляд обратно на Сынчоля. 

— Госпожа Мун не работает над этим проектом. 

— Но хоть как-то она нам сможет же помочь, верно? — Вону продолжает качать головой, на что Сынчоль достаёт телефон и демонстративно им потрясывает. — Вообще-то, на вечере, пока ты бегал туда-сюда, она дала свой номер и сказала обязательно обращаться к ней, если тебе понадобится её помощь или возникнут проблемы. Так что я могу сам к ней обратиться. Но лучше, конечно, если ей позвонишь ты. 

Осознание того, что всё опять было подстроено и вывернуто так, чтобы у Вону не оставалось другого выбора, как подчиниться, заставляет зубы заскрипеть. Вону не хочет, чтобы госпожа Мун была хоть как-то связана с таким человеком, как Чхве Сынчоль, поэтому он сдерживает все рвущиеся наружу ругательства и подчиняется. Госпожа Мун не отвечает и только он собирается ей написать, как получает от неё смс-сообщение.

**Госпожа Мун:  
 _Не могу сейчас говорить. Что-то случилось?_**

**Вы:  
 _нет. хотел попросить об одолжении. ещё одном._**

**Госпожа Мун:  
 _Снова друзья, которые пищат на рамках?_**

**Вы:  
 _да._**

**Госпожа Мун:  
 _Только не говори мне, что это связано с завтрашней встречей заинтересовавшихся «Кубиком» инвесторов._**

Здесь Вону тормозит, не зная, что ответить — врать он не хочет да и смысла нет. Пока он раздумывает, как всё это объяснить в семидесяти символах и не испугать, ему прилетает ещё одно смс-сообщение.

**Госпожа Мун:  
 _Перезвоню через полчаса._**

Вону отвечает эмодзи большого пальца и передаёт новости Сынчолю. Тот удовлетворённо кивает, потирая ладони и о чём-то раздумывая. 

— Окей, — наконец заговаривает он. — С самым сложным почти разобрались.. Ждём звонка Мун Бонки, чтобы доработать план действий окончательно и-

— Я? 

— А что ты, — Сынчоль поворачивается к Мингю и окидывает его незаинтересованным взглядом. — Держишь жопу в офисе и ждёшь, пока за тебя сделают всю работу. 

— Ты думаешь, что могут возникнуть проблемы с охраной? — спрашивает Суа, интерпретировав всё по-своему. 

Мингю игнорирует Суа и переводит взгляд на Вону, но всего на секунду, следом возвращая его на Сынчоля. 

— У него есть дерьмовая привычка влипать в неприятности. 

Вону возмущённо открывает рот, готовый защищать своё достоинство... и медленно его закрывает с брошенным взглядом куда-то на экраны, когда понимает, что по сути это не так уж далеко от правды. 

— Вону едет туда не один. Пусть и в машине, но с ним будут Рейвен и Китэ, — Китэ, закончив разговор, слепо дёргает головой на своё имя. — И вообще... — Сынчоль выразительно смотрит на Мингю. — Раз ты у нас сегодня такой активный, может, выскажешь своё мнение? До конца ещё ничего не решено. 

Недовольство пропадает из глаз Мингю, он безразлично смотрит в ответ и будто специально демонстративно встаёт со стула и уходит. Сынчоль не провожает его взглядом, вмиг забив, и поворачивается к столам с компьютерами обратно. 

— Малыш Вону, Китэ, а давайте-ка объясните Суа порядок действий со «шунтом», — сказав это, Сынчоль не дожидается ответа и падает к Рейвену на кушетку, тотчас к тому наклонившись. 

— Суа, давай я покажу, — Китэ, подметив, что Вону не особо инициативный, подзывает Суа к себе. — Тут на самом деле всё элементарно, как флешку вставить. Смотри... 

Вону проверяет уведомления и, после зажав телефон в руке, наблюдает за объясняющим Китэ и слушающей его Суа. Больше он разглядывает именно Китэ, его молодое лицо и руки, которые так и жестикулируют, пока идут пояснения порядка действий. Сначала Вону было неловко, но теперь ему кажется общение с Китэ привычным, словно встречаются они не впервые. Он даже уже умудрился забыть, что Китэ не член команды. Китэ хорошо сюда вписывается. Наверное, он вписывается сюда куда лучше, чем Вону. 

— Ну, как-то так, — подытоживает Китэ, возвращая часть «шунта» на то же место. 

— Да, я всё поняла. Спасибо. Выглядит сложно — продержаться у компьютера, пока Вону не закончит — но, думаю, справлюсь. Может, Мун Бонки-щи ещё что подскажет, — говорит Суа, устало потирая глаза, а после её лицо загорается идеей. — Эй, а не хочешь кофе? 

— Да, было бы неплохо! Спасибо! — Китэ провожает Суа улыбкой с поджатыми губами и переводит взгляд на Вону, встречаясь с ним глазами. — Ладно, теперь черёд твоего ноутбука. Щас всё сделаем. 

Вону включает свой ноутбук, который всё это время одиноко пролежал у монитора, и передвигает его к Китэ. Тот забирает его к себе на колени и подключает маленькую часть устройства. Повисает приятная тишина, когда оба собеседника понимают, что говорить сейчас необязательно. Китэ работает — его взгляд смешно скачет вправо-влево, пальцы глухо стучат по клавиатуре — а Вону продолжает за ним подглядывать, исследуя аккуратные брови, пушистые ресницы и милую родинку под глазом. Никаких угловатостей, следов времени и усталости от жизни. Сначала Вону обратил внимание на один лишь рост, но сейчас до него доходит, что ещё ему показалось странным с первых секунд встречи. Как обычно это не его дело, его это в целом не должно волновать, и всё же любопытство нападает на него очередным контролируемым желанием. 

— Сколько тебе вообще лет? — резко спрашивает Вону, игнорируя их правило _никаких распросов о жизни за пределами работы_. 

— Не переживай, много, — хмыкнув, отвечает Китэ и продолжает работу. Затем всё же отвлекается и, смотря поверх экрана ноутбука, добавляет: — Знаю, мне все об этом говорят. Я похож на школьника. 

— По-моему, ты и есть школьник, — не может удержаться Вону от смешка. С Китэ он всегда позволяет себе быть немного несерьёзным. Личная встреча не изменила ничего, Вону по-прежнему комфортно с Китэ. 

— Восприму это за комплимент, — Китэ возвращается к ноутбуку и хмурит брови, но в глазах так и остаются искорки веселья. — Ты что, эйджист? 

— Нет. Просто... это заставляет задуматься, — Вону вспоминает мысли, которые постигли его, когда он только познакомился с Суа и узнал её возраст. Это не должно вызывать столько внимания, но иногда Вону продолжает думать об этом. Он даже не может толком сформулировать, что именно его беспокоит и почему у него просыпается такая тяга с кем-то это обсудить. — ...Не бери в голову. 

— Кажется, я понимаю, — Китэ становится серьёзным по-настоящему. — Но давай об этом в другой раз. 

Стоит Китэ это произнести, и у Вону тоже начинают закрадываться некие подозрения, которые сейчас определённо не стоит обсуждать в этом месте. 

— Китэ, держи! — Суа появляется бесшумно, протягивая Китэ большую кружку с ароматным кофе. Она берёт вторую в обе руки и виновато поворачивает корпус к Вону. — Вону...я, тебе я ничего не взяла. Извини. Ты не любишь чай и кофе, поэтому... 

— Я и не хочу, — успокаивает Вону и смотрит на то, как Китэ с удовольствием потягивает горячий кофе с характерным хлюпаньем. 

— Можно посидеть с вами? — немного стеснительно спрашивает Суа, уткнувшись в свою кружку. 

— Конечно! — отзывается Китэ. Когда он и Вону одновременно привстают со своих мест, Суа протестующе мычит, скорее проглатывая, и машет свободной рукой. 

— Нет! Я постою, — она проходит между ними и поворачивается, прислонившись к столу. — Мне интересно посмотреть, что вы делаете. 

— Я подготавливаю ноут Вону для работы с «шунтом», — говорит Китэ и, не отвлекаясь, ставит кружку на стол. — Это скучно. И смотреть здесь не на что. 

— Можем поговорить, — предлагает Суа, бросая взгляд на Вону, который в это время проверяет на телефоне уведомления. Ничего, но внутри его начинает потрясывать так, будто госпожа Мун уже звонит ему. Он не представляет, что скажет ей и как объяснит потребность в ещё одном приглашении на мероприятие инвесторов «Кубика». — Как давно вы работаете вместе? 

— Почти пять лет. Но знаем друг друга словно всю жизнь. Мне кажется, Вону — мой самый настоящий друг, — Китэ говорит это специально, но никакой реакции не получает: Вону продолжает включать и выключать заблокированный экран телефона. — Мы бы могли стать _лучшими_ друзьями, если бы он прилагал хотя бы чуточку усилий. 

— Понимаю, — хихикает Суа, тоже поглядывая на Вону. — А как вы познакомились? 

— Нас вместе свёл один хакер... — теперь Вону обращает внимание на то, что Китэ говорит, и едва уловимо мотает головой. — ...но это слишком скучная история. Хочешь, лучше расскажу, как я придумывал моим котам имена?! 

Вону вновь отключается от разговора и гипнотизирует открытое меню телефона. Раз брат Рейвена отказался им помогать, то участие «JJ ON» в проекте «Кубик» остаётся их единственным вариантом. Вону начинает настораживать эта удобная, неожиданно открывшаяся к месту связь его родителей и Кан Хёнджо, но из-за десятка других тревожных мыслей эта уходит на третий, а то и на четвёртый план. Наверное, он не должен задавать никаких вопросов, вместо этого благодаря за то, что всё идёт ровно (на данный момент). Единственное, что Вону волнует по-настоящему — это безопасность госпожи Мун. Он бы хотел уберечь её от происходящего, хоть и понимает, что это глупое желание. И бесполезное: госпожа Мун уже ввязалась в это, пригласив Вону и «Ветеранов» на специальный вечер. И дело не в том, что она сделала, а в том, что она готова сделать для Вону. Если она решит помогать, то её уже будет не остановить, как бы опасно это не было. Удивительно, но когда-то давно маленькая Минхи переняла эту же упрямость себе. 

Вону вздрагивает, когда его телефон, отдаваясь вибрацией в руках, загорается знакомым именем и пустым местом для фотографии. Сглотнув неприятный ком, Вону поднимается с кресла и проходит в угол офиса, к длинному шкафу с оружием и разного рода полезной аппаратурой для работы. 

— Добрый день, госпожа Мун, — первым начинает Вону, ковыряя ногтем пузырёк застывшей краски на стене. Он не хочет вмешивать госпожу Мун в эти грязные дела, но ради Минхи он должен это сделать. Вону уверен, что госпожа Мун поймёт. Она всегда всё понимает. — Я... Мне снова нужна Ваша помощь.


End file.
